Sufre conmigo
by chipikroou
Summary: Hinata: desaparece y regresa 5 años después, sin lograr recordar. Sasuke: reivindicado y encargado de re-entrenarla. Un corazón roto, miedo, responsabilidades, curiosidad, confusión, una venganza, una sucesión próxima y una hermana preocupada.
1. Preludio

**Historia publicada bajo el pseudónimo Hinata_Uzumaki** **e . e s, antes de que se cayera el fandom.**

Esta historia es mía, la trama fue completamente mi idea, no recibí ayuda de nadie, y como ya lo mencioné, esta historia ya la había publicado antes, bajo otro pseudonimo y con el nombre de "Con tu regreso." La verdad sufrió muchos cambios, para empezar la adapté a la situación actual (en el momento en que comencé a escribirla) del manga, además al principio constaba de trece capítulos y la redacción era pésima, si ahorita es mala imaginen como era antes (ufff), sinceramente la historia la escribí cuando era una niña que no sabía NADA de redacción (no es que ahora sepa mucho, pero al menos ya me defiendo jaja), bueno, esta historia la publiqué por primera vez a f . es el 20 de Julio del 2009, la publiqué por primera vez en este fandom el día 09 de Agosto del año 2011 y comienzo a subir los capítulos editados, hoy, día 12 de Mayo del año 2013.

Vuelvo a remarcar que **no estoy haciendo plagio** y si me acusas, me defenderé, porque es mi historia. MÍA.

Alerta: Puede contener grado mínimo de spoilers.

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sufre conmigo<strong>**

Preludio.

Una fuerte ráfaga de helado viento le golpeó por uno de sus flancos, pero no había manera de que se girara para observar, ella tenía demasiado de que hacerse cargo y no tenía tiempo para detenerse a contemplar el paisaje. Respiró con fuerza y el olor a sangre volvió a colarse por sus fosas nasales, causándole una extraña sensación de familiaridad que le provocó un escalofrío. Su cabello volvió a caer sobre sus hombros y espalda, y el sonido de metales afilados chocando unos con otros, el de golpes siendo atestados, además de los diferentes gritos que había en su entorno, volvieron a colmarle los oídos.

A donde quiera que mirara solo encontraría sangre, cuerpos desmembrados, heridos, destellos de luz, ráfagas de viento, tierra levantándose desde lo más profundo del suelo; gente luchando. Incluso ella lo hacía, en ese preciso instante esquivaba un fuerte ataque que le hubiera causado una grave herida en la cabeza; apretó los puños y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento con su palma, pero estaba agotada, herida, rodeada y la situación no le favorecía: uno contra tres.

Eso era la clara imagen de una guerra.

Un segundo tardó en poder dirigir el chakra a su palma y ese segundo fue suficiente para recibir un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, sintió como volaba por el aire hasta impactar de espalda contra una roca; se deslizó rápidamente, hasta caer al suelo y recibir otro golpe en el costado izquierdo. Respiró profundo y al darse cuenta que había caído lejos de su enemigo, y que se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión, se dio un momento para cerrar los ojos a causa del fuerte dolor de espalda. El sabor metálico en la boca no la tranquilizó y darse cuenta que apenas y podía arrastrarse por el suelo le hicieron perder toda esperanza de salir victoriosa de aquel encuentro.

– Sal de ahí, no me hagas ir por ti…

Contuvo la respiración, al escuchar esa cínica voz, y activó el Byakugan de inmediato. Su enemigo se encontraba a metros de ella y avanzaba despacio, pero constante. Se llevó la mano al cuello, pero luego la retiró, no podía delatarse con algún sonido del comunicador, al menos aun no. Con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba y el punzante dolor en la espalda, se arrastró hasta salir de aquellas rocas y luego se recargó contra una, conteniendo la respiración con dificultad. Su enemigo estaba ahora a cinco metros de ella.

Apretó los labios y se sentó, tenía tiempo suficiente para atender su herida, con lo poco que sabía de jutsu médico, pero no creía tener el chakra suficiente para poder derrotar a su contrincante. Poco a poco el dolor disminuyó, hasta que pudo levantarse sin sentir que se le destrozaría la espalda. Un ruido a su derecha la hizo girar y estuvo a tiempo para lanzar un kunai con un sello explosivo, que cumplió con su objetivo.

Una diminuta sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios, cuando escuchó un grito conocido. Miró al frente, a casi treinta metros de ella, estaba Hanabi, luchando contra dos hombres blancos y se notaba la desventaja que llevaba la muchacha. Observó con horror, como un tercero corría en dirección a la menor, empuñando dos katanas. Corrió, sin importarle lo cansada que se encontraba, ni el poco chakra que aun le quedaba; apretó los puños con fuerza y estiró las piernas lo más que podía, sentía que no avanzaba lo suficiente.

Juntó chakra en la palma y al lanzarla hacia el frente una fuerte ráfaga de viento lanzó a uno de los hombres blancos lejos de ahí; el otro corrió en dirección a ella y el tercero había detenido su marcha y parecía estar confundido. Esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su pecho y pronto se preparó par usar el puño suave: dieciséis golpes. Observó al hombre blanco caer al suelo y al levantar la mirada, la sangre se le heló, la castaña estaba arrodillándose, aparentemente semiconsciente.

– Hanabi.

No podía permitirlo, todo estaba pasando frente a ella en cámara lenta, hasta podía jurar que los sonidos estaban perdiendo su frecuencia; sin dudarlo comenzó a correr en dirección a su hermana menor. Juntó chakra en la palma de la mano, con la intensión de lanzar un fuerte ataque, pero aquello apenas le había rendido para una miserable ventisca que no dañaría a nadie.

– ¡Hanabi!

Dio un paso y vio como el hombre comenzaba a abrir los brazos, otro paso y ya tenía ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados, otro paso y las katanas se extendían hasta quedar en línea recta con sus brazos, de nuevo un paso y las largas láminas se detenían un momento; otro paso y las navajas comenzaban a moverse hacia el frente.

No iba a permitirlo.

Se deslizó por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba el hombre blanco y el aire se le escapó del cuerpo, sentía las largas láminas atravesar su abdomen de manera diagonal, entrando justo por sus costillas, debajo de su pecho, y saliéndole por la parte baja de la espalda. El sabor a sangre le invadió de nuevo la boca, pero esta vez con más intensidad, y el aire escapó por completo de sus pulmones. Tosió débilmente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sintió su último sello explosivo.

– Que pérdida de tiempo.

Sintió como el hombre sacaba con fuerza las cuchillas de su interior y no pudo evitar dejar salir un desgarrador grito, el dolor era más de lo que podía sufrir. Juntó chakra en su palma y con lo último que le quedaba lanzó un fuerte golpe del viento al hombre blanco, que cayó a dos metros de ella y explotó después de unos segundos.

Su ropa comenzó a humedecerse, la respiración se le agitaba y solo le provocaba más dolor; cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo y luego hacia uno de sus costados, sin más fuerzas para detenerse en pie. Sentía como la vida se le escapaba. Se llevó la mano hacia una de las heridas y sintió como su mano se humedecía al instante; lo peor era no tenía fuerza, ni energía para detener aunque fuera un poco aquella terrible hemorragia.

Un fuerte quejido salió de sus labios y pudo escuchar la voz de uno de sus compañeros hablar por el radio, había terminado con sus contrincantes; sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos durante unos momentos. Escuchó que la llamaban y solo pudo mover la mano y presionar el botón comunicador lo suficiente para decir una pequeña frase.

– Hanabi… está a… cuatro metros…del punto, necesita un… doctor.

– Roger. – Escuchó que le contestaban.

Levantó la mirada y observó el cielo, salpicado de estrellas; cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansada. Sonrió un poco, al menos su padre no tenía que avergonzarse más y Hanabi podría ser la cabeza del clan sin ningún inconveniente, estaba segura que los enorgullecería a todos.

– ¿Hinata?

Movió con pesadez la cabeza y al abrir los ojos vio a al castaña observarla sorprendida; el cabello le caía sobre el rostro y un hilillo de sangre escurría de sus labios. Se encontraba a salvo, completa, sin ninguna herida que amenazara con quitarle la vida. El sacrificio había valido la pena. Observó como Shino levantaba a la castaña del suelo y la sostenía con fuerza, podía ver que sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba sus voces. Desvió la mirada hacia una figura que se acercaba a ella y le sonrió al ver como se arrojaba al suelo y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza.

– K-Kiba…– Musitó, con un susurro ronco en lugar de voz. – S-Sella… me…

– ¡Cállate, tu no va-! Vas a estar bien… – Su voz se escuchaba lejana. – ¡Mírame, Hinata! ¡No me dejes, mírame a los ojos!

El frío, el silencio y la oscuridad la envolvieron por completo. Estaba muerta.

Se levantó de golpe y se recorrió el torso con las manos. Su respiración estaba agitada y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía. Contuvo el aire durante unos momentos y lo soltó en un suspiro al asegurarse de estar a salvo, en su cama, sin heridas. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y observó el techo, aquello había sido solo un mal sueño, el mismo que tenía meses atormentándola. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces. Se giró y volteó a ver a su mesita de noche, solo eran las dos de la madrugada.

Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, pero un sonido la hizo levantarse. La luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, obligándola a cerrarlos un poco y cubrirse con la mano. Ahí, en la puerta, había dos siluetas que conocía bien. Eran sus padres entrando por tercera vez consecutiva en la semana a su habitación, después de escucharla gritar por culpa de aquella pesadilla.

– ¿De nuevo tuviste esa pesadilla?

Asintió y se quitó el cabello de la cara. Los observó precipitarse hasta ella, cada uno se sentó a un lado de la cama y la abrazaron, intentando reconfortarla. Se aferró a su madre y hundió el rostro en su cuello, odiaba esa pesadilla.

– Solo fue un mal suelo, amor…

– Si, princesa, solo una pesadilla, nada de eso es cierto, tranquila…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas... en fin.<strong>

**No es un capítulo, es un pequeño preludio.**

**Bien, se preguntarán acerca de las actualizaciones. Estoy empezando un ciclo en mi vida (me han aceptado en la universidad), me gustaría prometer actualizaciones semanales, pero se que pronto estaré cargada de tareas y trabajos... no prometo semanales, pero no tardaré meses(:**

**Se cuanto gusta el SasuSaku, lo se, pero soy una persona flexible y me gusta intentar con parejas que no tienen nada que ver, así que les pido un poco de comprensión, si la pareja no es de su agrado, no tienen porque leer(:**

**Y aviso, no soy grosera, pero si me hacen enojar luego no se quejen... absténganse de involucrar a terceros en sus comentarios. Esta es mi historia, si hay algo que no les parezca, no sean groseros, el lenguaje es muy extenso y hay muchas maneras de demostrar el inconformismo sin caer en la vulgaridad...**

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Nos leemos en el primer capítulo(;**

**Chipikroou**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Actualizando hoy, Jueves 18 de Agosto 2011**

**Editado: 12 de Mayo del año 2013**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, sino a **Kishimoto Masashi**. Historia **publicada con anterioridad en **. Es mí historia, si me entero de plagio JURO que no me interesa cruzar cielo, mar y tierra, con tal de patear tu asqueroso trasero hasta que te retractes y tengas que defecar por una sonda que implanten a tu intestino. Me di a entender? :D Espero la respuesta sea si.

**Petición: Apiádense de esta mujer y contesten la encuesta que está en su perfil, gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**"Al fin en casa."**

– ¡Que los cumpla feliz!

Sonrió al escuchar como alargaban la "u", mientras jugaba con sus dedos, odiaba esa parte de su cumpleaños, nunca tenía idea de que hacer… por suerte esta vez solo eran sus padres quienes le cantaban y no un montón de personas que la veían sonrientes.

– ¡Felicidades Hinata! – Dijeron sus padres con un grito de emoción.

Sonrió un poco y recibió gustosa el abrazó de sus padres, no todos los días cumplía años y no todos los años la festejaban así. Se alejó de ellos y vio la pequeña torta que traían en una bandeja, estaba adornada con betún blanco, seguramente de vainilla, y sobre ella descansaba una vela encendida. Cerró los ojos y sopló la velita, era costumbre pedir un deseo.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a abrazar a su madre, que le dio un beso en la frente y una pequeña caja envuelta en papel plateado. Le agradeció y volvió a abrazarla, adoraba los detalles de su madre, siempre sabía que era lo que quería sin que ella tuviera que decírselo y aunque sus obsequios no fueran algo que ella demandara, siempre eran hermosos y bien recibidos.

– No tenías que hacerlo… Navidad se acerca, podrías darme algo por ambas fechas.

Su madre sacudió la mano en el aire. – ¡Ni hablar!

– No se cumplen veintiún años todos los días…

Asintió y habló con voz grave. – "No todos los días cumples veinte".

La mujer rio y abrazó al hombre. – Grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿no es así, Edmond?

Se quedó en silencio y negó un poco, sus padres nunca cambiarían. Suspiró un poco y jugó con la pequeña caja, moviéndola de un lado a otro y preguntándose que podía haber dentro. Volteó a ver a su madre, que lucía un poco inquieta y habló en cuanto ella le sonrió.

– ¡Aséate y arréglate! ¡Iremos a desayunar a tu restorán favorito!

Asintió y se quedó en la habitación, viendo a sus padres caminar por el corredor y girar para ir a las escaleras, o eso creía ella. Volteó a ver la pequeña caja y la abrió, dentro había un hermoso reloj de plata, con forma de corazón y en una cadena en la que había varios corazones de diferentes tamaños y con la palabra amor en cuatro idiomas. Sonrió y lo dejó en su mesa de noche después de observarlo por varios segundos.

Respiró profundo y volteó a ver la única fotografía familiar que tenía en su habitación. La tomó con cuidado, cada que la veía, sentía que algo faltaba, no entendía esas sensaciones de ausencia que la atacaban al ver esa foto, tampoco tenía idea de muchas cosas acerca de ella. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió una línea gruesa sobre la piel.

– _¿Dónde estoy?_

_Veía figuras borrosas a su alrededor; cerró los ojos de nuevo y al intentar levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en el torso y en la pierna. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el colchón, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, entonces sintió la venda que rodeaba su cabeza._

– _¿Qué pasó?_

– _Señorita, ¿podría respondernos algunas preguntas?_

_Abrió uno de los ojos e intentó enfocar la mirada, pero fue inútil, tan solo pudo mirar en dirección a la voz femenina que acaba de escuchar. Asintió una sola vez y se aferró a la sábana._

– _¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y observó su alrededor, las imágenes comenzaban a tomar forma. Buscó la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que le estaban pidiendo._

– _¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?_

– _Yo me llamo Darcy, ese es mi nombre. ¿Comprende? _

_Asintió una vez, un poco incómoda por el tono lento de la mujer, y por fin pudo ver el rostro de quien le hablaba, era mayor de lo que había imaginado al escucharla hablar. _

– _¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_Separó los labios para hablar y tartamudeo un par de veces antes de quedarse callada y observarlos a todos. Cerró los ojos, como si buscara la respuesta dentro de su mente, negó unos momentos y luego se observó las manos, las cuales lucían desconocidas para ella._

– _Yo… no… no se…_

Agitó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras intentaba olvidar aquello, aunque era imposible… esos eran sus primeros recuerdos en toda su vida. Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el suelo, aunque sin mirarlo realmente.

– _La encontraron a la orilla del río. ¿Alguien la arrojó ahí?_

– _¿Qué?_

– _¿Intentaron quitarle la vida?_

– _¡No lo se!_

– _Usted sufrió un terrible ataque, es normal que bloquee los recuerdos, pero debe hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, no podemos dejar suelto a quien le haya hecho esas heridas._

– _¡No se de que me habla!_

Cerró los ojos y susurró "olvida, eso Hinata" para si, antes de levantarse de la cama y tomar la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior. Caminó al baño en silencio, la sensación de ausencia había crecido con aquellos recuerdos. Se detuvo antes de llegar a las escaleras al escuchar a sus padres hablar, se asomó con cuidado y observó a sus padres, estaban sentados al final de los escalones, abrazados y rodeados por un aire extraño. Volvió a esconderse, para que no pudieran verla si volteaban hacía arriba y se sentó en el suelo, recargó la espalda en la pared y abrazó sus piernas, mientras esperaba a que volvieran a hablar.

– Candy… no podemos escondérselo por más tiempo… ¿y si enferma de algo extraño? Nadie en la familia es compatible, se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

– Cariño, ¿no crees que es demasiado cruel? ¿Cómo le diremos?

Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a salir por su boca y corriera por el pasillo, haciendo un escándalo y delatando su presencia.

– Hinata, no eres nuestra hija, te encontramos una noche a la orilla de un río, completamente herida… los doctores dijeron que parecía un intento de homicidio. Decidimos adoptarte ya que tenías quince años, no recordabas nada y ningún familiar preocupado apareció… ¿no es genial?

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, eso no podía estarle pasando, no ese día, era su cumpleaños y debería ser uno de los días más especiales en sus recuerdos.

– No me…

Dejó de escuchar la conversación. Se llevó una mano al abdomen, por debajo de la blusa, sintiendo las cicatrices que había por sus costillas. Sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Gateó hasta el bañó y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la llave del agua y se dio un baño helado, necesitaba una dosis de realidad.

Inspeccionó el cuerpo que conocía tan bien, sintiendo cada centímetro de piel bajo el agua helada. Tenía cicatrices en la espalda, por las costillas, además podía ver otro tipo de cicatrices más viejas. Recuerdos de un asalto ¿tal vez? Algún otro accidente, maltrato quizá… ahora ya no lo sabía.

Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en una toalla, tiritando del frío que tenía. Se frotó con fuerza, intentando recuperar un poco de calor. Secó toda el agua que había en su cuerpo y luego se envolvió en su bata de baño, sintiendo como lentamente comenzaba a recuperar un poco del calor perdido. ¿Qué le había pasado? Suspiró y se sentó en el asiento del baño, escondió el rostro en sus manos y respiró profundo, intentando contener el llanto. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y pegó un salto.

– ¿Hija?

Se levantó y fingió que se vestía – ¿S-Si?

– ¿Aun no estás lista? Tu padre tiene que recoger un paquete…

Respiró profundo y se llevó las manos a la frente, necesitaba ganar tiempo – eh, este… v-vayan, yo apenas me estoy vistiendo…

– Está bien… ¡regresamos en media hora! ¿Es tiempo suficiente?

Negó y se llevó las manos al pecho. – C… ¡Claro!

– Está bien, ya volvemos.

Esperó, pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que hacían sus padres. Se deslizó por la pared lentamente al no escuchar nada y abrazó sus piernas, aun tenía frío y no le ayudaba a calentarse el estar en el suelo. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse y levantó la cabeza, sintiendo las calientes lágrimas deslizarse por su helado rostro.

Se levantó del suelo y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, arrojó la ropa sucia al cesto que había debajo del lavamanos, salió del baño y corrió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada fija en su reflejo, ya no se reconocía…no tenía idea de quien era.

El sonido de un auto la hizo reaccionar, tomó un peine y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, cerrando los ojos al sentir los jalones; luego tomó un listón negro y sujetó su cabello con el, en una coleta alta. Se dejó el flequillo y lo acomodó. Se puso unos botines y luego regresó a la cama. Aun tenía veinte minutos.

– ¿Ahora que hago?

Se llevó las manos a la parte superior del rostro y se talló los ojos unos momentos. No tenía idea de que podía hacer, pero saber eso la tenía demasiado mal y sus padres no tardarían en llegar. No podía dejar que la vieran así… no quería preocuparlos y hacerlos sentir mal solo porque había escuchado una conversación que no debía.

Bajó las manos y caminó a su escritorio, buscando con torpeza una libreta dentro de sus cajones. Tomó una libreta pequeña y luego tomó un lápiz, tirando el contenedor y escuchando como se regaban todas las plumas, lápices, colores y demás por todo el lugar.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó desesperada.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no podía creer que eso le estaba pasando a ella. Una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrerle desde el nacimiento del cabello, a través de la sien, hacia los ojos; al abrirlos se llevó una sorpresa, podía ver a través de su cama, de las paredes, de su casa… podía ver toda la cuadra… incluso había visto las pilas que había perdido la noche anterior y los lápices que estaban bajo los muebles. Cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos, asustada. Abrió los ojos, aliviada al ver que todo era normal.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

Se estaba volviendo loca, no podía quedarse en esa casa más tiempo… o más bien, no quería. Buscó su abrigo y su cartera, volteando todo su cuarto de arriba abajo. Se observó al espejo y luego volteó a la ventana al escuchar un carro detenerse cerca. Olvidando por completo lo que había pasado momentos antes, salió de su habitación y escuchó un sonido extraño que provenía del ático. Se quedó paralizada y volteó a ver hacia arriba, había alguien ahí en la casa y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Se puso el abrigo y guardó la cartera en el bolsillo escondido en el forro del interior. Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sintió la sensación de antes, se llevó las manos a la sien y sintió algo extraño en la piel. Abrió los ojos, temerosa, y volvió a verlo todo de manera extraña; cerró los ojos y los cubrió con sus manos. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y negó.

– ¿Qué me está pasando?

Pegó la frente al suelo y se abrazó con fuerza, tenía miedo; volvió a llevarse las manos a la sien, sintiendo como se desvanecían los bordos de su piel. Tal vez escuchar la conversación de sus padres era lo que la tenía así, imaginando cosas imposibles o tal vez aquello era un sueño. Rogaba que fuera un extraño sueño.

Respiró profundo e intentó levantarse, pero un sonido la hizo detenerse de nuevo. Volteó hacía arriba y observó el cordel metálico que abría la puerta para el ático; se levantó y con manos temblorosas tiró del cordel, tierra y polvo cayeron en sus ojos, se llevó las manos a la cara y los talló unos momentos, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

– ¿¡Q-Quién está ahí!?

Abrió los ojos y vio las escaleras, las desplegó con cuidado, sintiendo como sus manos se llenaban de polvo. Se asomó, pero solo vio penumbras y figuras extrañas. Respiró profundo y empezó a subir, se detuvo antes de estar en el ático por completo y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie. El sonido volvió a paralizarla. Buscó a su alrededor y tomó una espada de esgrima de su padre. Se aferró a ella y terminó de subir.

– ¡Sal de donde estés! – Gritó muerta del miedo. – ¡Te-tengo una espada!

Escuchó el ruido de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y claro, era el de algo luchando pos salir de una caja metálica. Caminó, en dirección a los golpes y zumbidos. Sintió una extraña ráfaga de viento detrás de ella y se giró, atravesando una caja con la espada y empujando otras, escuchó como caían algunas cosas y se regaban por el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose un poco ridícula y soltó la espada, que permaneció encajada en el cartón.

Escuchó el sonido de nuevo y dio un paso, sintió que pisaba algo y de pronto resbaló hacia el frente, se sostuvo de lo primero que encontró, trayendo consigo un montón de cajas que le cayeron encima; cerró los ojos y se quedó en el suelo unos momentos, lamentándose en silencio, comenzaba a sentir que aquella búsqueda era demasiado estúpida.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Dijo al escuchar de nuevo el zumbido y abrir los ojos, ya que se había encontrado con un círculo de luz azul en el techo. Se sentó con cuidado y vio que detrás del montículo de objetos y cajas que había sobre ella, se podía ver algo de luz escapar de algo. Pateó y empujó las cosas y vio una caja de metal, de la cual escapaban pequeños destellos. Escuchó de nuevo que algo golpeaba dentro y un zumbido; juntó las cejas y rodó la mirada, seguramente era un móvil olvidado.

De inmediato descartó la idea, desde el verano nadie visitaba el ático y un teléfono móvil no sobrevivía meses sin recargarse. Se levantó rápidamente y estaba a punto de olvidarse de aquello, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella… siempre había creído en la mitología y todas esas leyendas "absurdas". La idea de un hada atrapada comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza.

– ¿Un hada? ¿Es enserio, Hinata?

Estiró los brazos, después de darse un golpe en la cabeza por ilusa, tomó la caja y la abrió con cuidado, viendo como la luz iluminaba todo su alrededor. Dentro había un collar lleno de lo que, seguramente, alguna vez fue lodo que ahora estaba cuarteado, duro y seco. Lo raspó con las uñas, viendo como se caía todo en pedazos y dejaba ver una hermosa piedra morada en forma de óvalo.

Lo tomó y lo observó, maravillada.

Sonrió, estaba hermoso, y si lo sacaba, estaba segura que nadie se daría cuenta, al menos no pronto. Lo observó mejor, el aro de plata que rodeaba la piedra tenía un nombre grabado. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, para poder ver bien. De inmediato se abrieron sus ojos y su brazo cayó a su costado, sintiendo un extraño frío recorrerle el pecho.

Tenía su nombre en el. Su nombre real era "Hinata Hyuuga".

Torció los labios, sintiéndose confundida y lo tomó por la cadena con cuidado para acomodarlo en su otra mano, tenía que preguntarles a sus padres que estaba pasando, de inmediato. En cuanto la piedra tocó su piel, la sensación extraña volvió a atacar su cabeza y de nuevo pudo divisar el panorama a través de los objetos.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos todo seguía igual. Levantó la mirada y notó que algunos papeles y el polvo giraban en el suelo, parecía que un tornado se formaría en su casa y ella estaba en el centro de todo ese caos. Dejó escapar un ligero grito y se escondió detrás de una pesada maquina de serigrafía. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, intentando protegerse de todo lo que volaba en la habitación y pudiera golpearla.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos solo pudo sentir pánico, se encontraba en una habitación totalmente diferente a su ático; en ella había varías personas sentadas en el suelo, con varias cosas escritas sobre ellos y que se unían en el punto en el que ella estaba sentada. Intentó levantarse, golpeándose con la máquina de serigrafía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sobó la cabeza, al abrir los ojos vio su ático de nuevo.

– Estoy perdiendo la cabeza…

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, sus padres podían llegar en cualquier momento y no debían verla así. Intentó moverse pero sintió que algo le detenía las piernas. Volteó hacía abajo, presa del miedo, y notó que había marcas extrañas enredadas en sus piernas, justo debajo de sus rodillas.

– No puede-… ¡Estoy soñando!

Intentó moverse de nuevo, sin conseguirlo y apretó su cabeza con las manos. Vio como el escenario comenzaba a alternarse, entre su ático y la habitación llena de personas. Intentó zafarse, sintiendo como esas marcas apretaban un poco más y como el viento comenzaba a soplar con mucha más fuerza. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, los áticos no eran lugar para que se formara un torbellino y uno no aparecía en un lugar distinto y regresaba a su ático. Era un mal sueño.

– ¡Hinata! – Gritó una muchacha de cabello castaño. – ¡Tranquila, esto solo tardará unos segundos más!

Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza al reconocer a la muchacha, era a la que salvaba en su sueño. Estaba soñando, esa era otra pesadilla. Volteó a ver hacia todos lados, confundida y mareada de ver su ático y luego esas personas, una y otra y otra vez. Tenía que despertar.

Sintió miedo, cada vez podía ver por menos tiempo su ático y, en cambio, podía ver mucho más tiempo esa habitación. Había podido apreciar que todos tenían algo semejante a ella, los ojos perlados, el cabello largo y liso, la piel blanca. En un parpadeó vio su ático y estiró el brazo para tomar una de las cajas, sintiendo todo el polvo y la sensación a papel en sus dedos. Sonrió un poco y se aferró a eso con fuerza. Sintió extraño vacío debajo de ella, todo el aire iba hacía el suelo, al igual que su cuerpo. Se sujetó con más fuerza de la caja, trayéndola consigo. Vio hacía abajo y con horror observó sus tobillos desaparecer bajo el suelo.

– ¡AYUDA!

Sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

– Ya regrésenla.

De nuevo vio a través de muros, personas y todo lo que había. Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza la atacó y apretó los dientes, sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle. Sintió que la jalaban con más fuerza y abrió los ojos, sus codos ya no se veían, dejó salir un autentico grito de miedo. Quería que eso parara, además el dolor era demasiado, no podría soportarlo. Escuchó miles de voces y tuvo un último vistazo de su ático, antes de cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor de cabeza y caer en una espesa oscuridad y un silencio aterrador.

– Al fin en casa.

Comentó la muchacha de cabello castaño y observó de soslayo a su primo, que observaba a la muchacha de cabello azul, que yacía inconsciente en el centro de la habitación. Se giró lentamente y colocó la mano en el hombro de uno de los hombres que permanecían sentados en el suelo.

– Buen trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les agradó? Sugerencias, un: tu historia es un asco POR, algún error ortográfico... Dudas que sean "aclarables" bienvenidas sean :D<strong>

¿Que les ha parecido? Si les parece lento, necesito saberlo desde ya para poder organizarme mejor y poder estructurar la historia de manera menos lenta. Es el primer capítulo y pues ha sido un poco difícil Hinata en estos momentos, pero no me quejo, Sasuke es mi problema jaja. Si leyeron la historia antes, podrán notar que hice cambios, demasiados, pero la verdad fueron para mejor.

Recibí buenos comentarios. ¿Estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo? Aun no, pero quiero estarlo. Bien, me tardé más de una semana e.e perdón, jajaja he andado atareada con el regreso a clases y todo eso, ustedes me entienden. **Gracias por sus comentarios** y si, fue un sueño. La próxima semana estaré esperando a poder actualizar el viernes, espero y las actualizaciones puedan ser de ese modo, cada viernes... se cruza el fin de semana y puedo procrastinar un poco y no arrepentirme después e_e.

Y como nadie lee estas partes, no se porque me esfuerzo pero... **¡CONTESTEN MI ENCUESTA!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y por los venideros(:**

**Chipikroou**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Actualizando: Miércoles 31 de Agosto del 2011**

**Editado: 17 de Mayo del año 2013**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, sino **a Masashi Kishimoto**. Historia **publicada con anterioridad en f f . es**. Es mi historia, así que olvida eso de plagio y de "oye déjame publico en otro lado" ¬¬ Si me entero de que hay un plagio, juro que no vuelves a comer por la boca!

**CONTESTEN MI POLL POR FAVOR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 <strong>

**¿Hogar, dulce hogar?**

Apretó un poco los ojos, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y tenía nauseas; estiró el cuerpo sobre la cama y dejó salir un suspiro. Se talló los ojos y se recostó de lado, escuchando el sonido de la cama; juntó un poco las cejas y volvió a moverse, no crujía el colchón contra la madera… esa no era su cama.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó las paredes en un tono pastel, muebles delicados en un tono oscuro, algunos retratos en una mesa que había en una esquina, con cojines a los lados, había flores en la ventana y las cortinas eran blancas y pesadas.

Se sentó con cuidado y se percató de que se encontraba sobre un futón. Tomó las sábanas y descubrió su cuerpo, llevaba puesta una bata japonesa de seda; abrió grandes los ojos durante unos segundos y se levantó del futón rápidamente. Las imágenes de esa mañana regresaron a su cabeza.

Se llevó las manos al pecho, temerosa de aquel lugar. Los tonos tan serenos, las cosas tan finas y elegantes, aquellas visiones… se encontraba internada en el hospital psiquiátrico de nuevo. Seguramente sus padres la habían encontrado desmayada en el ático y al contarles le habían creído una loca.

– No estoy loca. – Susurró a la habitación.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación y ubicó la puerta, caminó hasta ella y se sorprendió al notar que podía girar la perilla. Alejó la mano durante unos segundos, dudando, y luego la abrió lentamente; soltó la puerta y observó como se abría un poco antes de detenerse.

Se asomó con cuidado y observó el pasillo, iluminado por hermosas lámparas que había distribuidas por las paredes, de manera que la luz lo bañara débilmente; las puertas salpicaban el pasillo cada tantos metros, hasta perderse al doblar. Salió de la habitación y sintió como las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, no había duda, aquello era un psiquiátrico.

– ¿Papá?

Dijo en voz alta, mientras caminaba hacia su izquierda y se detuvo al topar; observó que el pasillo al doblar estaba completamente oscuro. Regresó a la puerta de la habitación en que había estado y observó al otro lado, se veía que a medida que se alejaban las lámparas de ella, iluminaban más y más.

Sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas; se sentía desesperada y tenía miedo, odiaba el psiquiátrico. Se enjugó las lágrimas y estaba a punto de volver a la habitación, cuando notó unas figuras paradas en aquella esquina que daba para la oscuridad. Sus sospechas se fortalecieron un poco más al ver que llevaban una clase de uniforme blanco… estaba en alguna parte de Japón, en un tétrico psiquiátrico.

Un grito escapó de sus labios y sin más se echó a correr, quería alejarse de ahí, de ellos… no estaba loca y no tenía intenciones de permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo. Giró un poco el rostro y ahogó un grito al notar que ellos corrían a una velocidad impresionante. En cuanto ella los observó se detuvieron y uno de ellos habló con voz serena.

– Hinata-sama, debe volver a su habitación.

Regresó la mirada al frente, se reusaba a volver. Dobló hacia la izquierda, sin importarle a donde le llevara el pasillo y se detuvo al ver que había llegado a lo que parecía ser un enorme comedor. Los muebles eran típicos de la cultura japonesa y todo estaba en colores delicados u oscuros que resaltaban contra el opaco color de las paredes. Su mirada vagó por la habitación, hasta toparse con una enorme ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban corridas a los lados para que la luz pudiera entrar.

Escuchó los pasos de aquellos hombres acerándose y corrió, esquivando todos los muebles, en dirección a la enorme ventana; estaba segura que estaban en la planta baja, así que podría salir por ella sin ningún problema. O por lo menos ganaría un poco de tiempo, si es que se encontraban en una planta alta.

– Hinata… tranquila, nosotros queremos ayudar…

Una figura apareció de pronto frente a ella, en una posición que insinuaba que había caído del techo. Era una mujer, su largo cabello y la forma de sus hombros y piernas se lo indicaban. Se detuvo y giró el rostro, notando que los que la seguían se habían detenido y estaban en completo silencio, observándolas.

Con la respiración agitada, regresó la mirada a la mujer, que ya estaba en pie y tenía una postura digna de una mujer importante. El pánico se apoderó de ella y corrió hacia cualquier dirección. Se detuvo al notar que casi se estampaba contra la pared y apretó los puños, necesitaba salir de ese maldito lugar. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y rogando por que la dejaran ir, hasta que los tuvo cerca de ella y la mujer intentó calmarla.

– Hinata, debes calmarte. – Insistió la castaña. – Esto no tiene que ser así…

– ¡No me toquen!

Se zafó de las manos que ya la tomaban y buscó una manera de salirse de ahí. Empujó a un muchacho delgado y bajo que estaba frente a ella y corrió hacia el pasillo en el que había estado antes; pero alguien la tomó por la muñeca y al intentar zafarse, solo logró caer al suelo y golpearse con fuerza. Abrió los ojos, confundida y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, asegurándose de que no hubiera sangre.

Se levantó del suelo, sintiéndose acorralada y elevó la mirada lentamente, observando a la mujer; llevaba un vestido japonés en colores brillantes y la tela ligeramente satinada estaba ceñida al cuerpo. Su cabello caía sobre uno de sus hombros como una cascada, estaba completamente liso y casi podía palpar su suavidad. Levantó la mirada hasta llegar al rostro de la muchacha y la sangre se le congeló. Era la misma chiquilla a la que salvaba en su sueño.

– ¿Hanabi?

Sintió un extraño mareo seguido de dolor de cabeza, de una sensación de adormecimiento en sus brazos y piernas, de fuertes nauseas, un sudor frío sobre la nuca y la boca se le secó.

Hanabi no alcanzó a reaccionar y Hinata cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Un hombre corrió y la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, antes de que la cabeza de la muchacha golpeara el suelo, luego volteó a ver a Hanabi, esperando a que ella le dijera que hacer. Pero Hanabi no tenía en esos momentos la facultad de ordenarle a quien fuera, ni siquiera podía ordenarse a si misma.

~oOo~

Gruñó un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, para ver la habitación; se cubrió los ojos con una mano y suspiró, seguía en ese hospital para locos. Comenzaba a dudar que aquello fuera una pesadilla, no era posible que despertara dos veces en el mismo lugar y los sueños recurrentes jamás habían sido su especialidad.

Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo, con fastidio, que le dolía la cabeza; caminó hasta la mesa y al llegar ahí observó las fotografías. Había una niña de cabello corto en una, abrazada por una mujer hermosa, ambas vestían unos kimonos elegantes y en los mismos tonos. Estaba absorta en la belleza de aquellos kimonos, cuando algo extraño llamó su atención.

Juntó las cejas y tomó el portarretrato con cuidado para observó mejor, podía decir que esa niña era ella… pero no recordaba nada de su infancia. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, seguramente era una broma de mal gusto de sus padres. Tomó la otra fotografía, en la que estaban dos muchachas…

– ¿Qué demonios?

La observó de nuevo, no cabía duda, era ella vestida con un enorme abrigo lila con blanco y unos pantalones azules, acompañada por una niña de cabello largo y castaño, vestida con una blusa y unos pantalones negros; la misma niña a la que protegía de las cosas blancas en su pesadilla y a la que recordaba con el vestido en colores alegres y tela satinada. Se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada, ¿acaso estaba muerta?

Se pellizcó varias veces y se dio algunas cachetadas, pero solo obtenía dolor, aquello no parecía la muerte, estaba adolorida, angustiada… no tenía idea de donde estaba y extrañaba a sus padres. Se recargó en la mesa y tomó otra fotografía, en la que estaba una mujer acompañada de tres niños y uno de ellos llevaba un perrito en la cabeza.

– _¡Mírame, Hinata! ¡No me dejes, mírame a los ojos!_

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó la fotografía en la mesa, asustada, eso era demasiado extraño. Estiró el brazo y volvió a tomar la fotografía de la hermosa mujer. La observó en silencio, sintiendo un profundo vacío en el pecho y la necesidad de ser rodeada por esos brazos.

– _Es una hermosa mañana, ¿no crees? – La mujer sonrió con dulzura._

La cabeza le dolió con fuerza y el retrato cayó al suelo, estaba respirando con dificultad debido a la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo como sus dedos despeinaban un poco su cabello. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué ese dolor tan repentino y esa imagen? Se quedó sentada, no tenía ganas, ni fuerza para levantarse; abrazó sus rodillas y escondió el rostro detrás de ellas, se sentía mal.

– Es triste que no puedas recordarla…

Levantó la cabeza y se topó con la muchacha de su sueño. Se pegó un poco a la mesa, en un intento por alejarse de ella y la observó; su manera de moverse era reservada, elegante, con seguridad pero un toque de desconfianza e inseguridad. La observó tomar el retrato del suelo y sentarse en un cojín, frente a ella. Sus manos envolvían con cuidado el objeto y una sonrisa extraña aparecía en su rostro.

– ¿Quién eres?

La muchacha la vio y luego desvió la mirada, parecía decepcionada. – Hanabi…

Abrazó sus piernas con cuidado. Esa respuesta tan escueta no le había agradado nada, quería saber más de ella, quería sentir que había un ligero balance. Separó los labios para hablar pero los cerró en cuanto vio que los ojos de la castaña se llenaban de lágrimas. Su corazón se partió en dos.

– Soy tu… hermana menor.

Aquello la impactó; su cuerpo se debilitó, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza en el pecho. De nuevo le dio un dolor de cabeza, la sostuvo con ambas manos y se recargó en la mesa; escuchaba cosas, pero no sabía exactamente qué, escuchó a la castaña preguntarle algo y luego pedir ayuda.

La imagen de una mujer tendida en una cama y sonriendo le llenó la conciencia. Apretó los ojos, intentando borrar la imagen, le destrozaba… podía verse al pie de la cama y podía ver a la bebé que estaba en los brazos de la mujer. Volteó a ver al rostro de la mujer y vio los labios moverse, pero la única palabra que entendió fue "Hanabi".

La imagen desapareció, dejándola confundida y con miedo, ¿de dónde venían todas esas imágenes que nunca antes había visto? Sentía las manos de Hanabi en su espalda, intentando reconfortarla; sentía que eso debería ser al revés. Abrió los ojos y observó a la castaña, lucía preocupada.

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y caminó hacia la puerta. Recordó que no tenía idea de cómo salir de ahí y se detuvo, giró un poco el cuerpo y volteó a ver a la muchacha. El recuerdo de aquella pesadilla la invadió, el modo en que corría para defenderla, el miedo que tenía de tan solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle.

Recordó el alivio y la felicidad que había experimentado al verla; apenas en ese momento fue consciente de todo lo que sintió cuando vio a la muchacha. No todo había sido miedo y desconfianza… Se quedó en silencio, observando sorprendida todas las similitudes que había entre ella y Hanabi.

– Hanabi-sama, ¿me mandó llamar?

Pegó un ligero salto al escuchar la amable voz detrás de ella, vio a Hanabi unos momentos, antes de llevarse una mano a la sien y la masajearla un poco, nunca le había gustado enfermarse, porque no era buena soportando los jodidos dolores de cabeza que le daban.

– Si… Hinata sufre un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al parecer es insistente.

Sintió una mano sobre su frente y se alejó por instinto; volteó a ver a la dueña de aquella mano y la observó desconfiada al notar la manera en que la veía… como si fuera una delicada y preciada muñeca de porcelana.

– Hinata-sama, usted debe guardar reposo, aun no se recupera.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, no recordaba haber estado enferma. – ¿R-Recuperarme de que?

Hanabi suspiró y le ordenó a la mujer que se retirara, se sentó sobre el futón y palpó suavemente el lugar a lado de ella. Hinata vaciló y caminó lentamente, observó con desconfianza a la castaña y se sentó con cuidado. La muchacha no dejaba de mirarse las manos; sintió un calosfrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

– Hinata, tal vez no lo recuerdes… pero hace seis años tú me salvaste. – Levantó la mirada y la volteó a ver. – Me iban a atravesar con dos katanas y tú te interpusiste entre…

Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido o tal vez dos, aquello era exactamente lo que pasaba en su pesadilla. Si lo recordaba, pero como una horrible pesadilla que la atormentaba todas las noches, haciéndola gritar a veces o simplemente levantarse muerta del miedo para cerciorarse que estaba sana y salva en su cama, sin ninguna herida. Negó un poco y escuchó a la muchacha suspirar.

–… te dieron por muerta, después de que Sakura curara un poco tus heridas e intentara resucitarte. – Dijo un poco más seria. – Unos hombres fueron los encargados de sellarte… y bueno… digamos que no sabían lo hacían y pasó todo esto.

Se quedó en silencio y sonrió; Hinata notó la manera en que la castaña luchaba contra su frustración. Solo podía sentir que aquello era una broma de mal gusto, no era posible que aquella pesadilla fuera real. Escuchó a la castaña suspirar y volteó a verla.

– Hinata, esto no es como el mundo en el que estabas… y bueno, esas personas inventaron una serie de sellos… – se llevó la mano a la frente y rió, nerviosa, – te enviaron a otro lado… y… padre había estado buscando tu cuerpo.

La muchacha se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, Hinata se quedó quieta, confundida, pero el abrazo la llenaba de tantas sensaciones inesperadas, que no sabía como reaccionar. Intentó abrazarla, pero no pudo, a pesar de que su cuerpo pedía a gritos ese abrazo.

– ¡No tienes idea de lo felices que estamos de haberte encontrado con vida! – Hanabi se alejó de ella y la tomó por los hombros; una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro. – Hay esperanza de que recuperes la memoria. ¡Inoichi-san es experto en mentes y te ayudará! Podrás recordarme… y a Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Naruto…

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el último nombre, no tenía idea de porque. Se llevó una mano a la frente, no entendía esas sensaciones, era como si todo eso que estaba viendo le hubiera faltado, ese extraño hueco en su corazón que en Londres jamás pudo llenar, comenzaba a desaparecer. Apretó los labios y con cuidado sacó el hermoso collar que había causado todo ese alboroto; lo observó unos momentos, antes de quitárselo y luego se lo dio a Hanabi.

– ¿No lo quieres? Es tuyo…

– Lo… supuse…

Hanabi sonrió ampliamente y colocó el collar en las manos de Hinata. – Entonces quédatelo. – Se levantó del futón y caminó a la puerta lentamente. – Debes descansar, padre vendrá por ti en la tarde y te llevara con Tsunade-sama.

Sama. Sama. Sama… ¿no conocían otra palabra? Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la observó unos instantes; se recostó en el futón y observó unos momentos hacia los retratos, recordando la imagen de la mujer que había visto en su mente. Suspiró un poco y negó, seguramente estaba alucinando. Cerró los ojos y recordó que aun no sabía como había llegado ahí… tal vez cuando viera a Hanabi le preguntaría.

Sin dejar de divagar, se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño extraño, en el que fluía con el agua y sentía una extraña paz, luego todo se volvió frío, humedad, miedo y confusión. Se encontraba envuelta en oscuridad y sufrimiento; no había algo más, solo había vacío frente a ella. Observó a todos lados, hasta que se topó con una imagen que se alejaba lentamente. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían y estiró la mano, pero al rosarla la batió en el aire, volviéndola una nube borrosa que se disipaba lentamente. Entonces sintió que caía, pero no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que vería una enorme roca si los abría.

– Hinata-sama…

Se levantó de golpe, abrió los ojos y vio todo oscuro, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó que tenía puesta una venda. No intentó quitársela, tan solo se sentó y estiró las manos, buscando indicios de vida cerca de ella, pero no encontró nada.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Soy su primo, Neji.

Sintió que el muchacho se aproximaba y se encogió en el futón, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

– Solo voy a quitarle las vendas, creemos que ha descansado lo suficiente.

Sintió como le quitaba las vendas con cuidado, esperó paciente, con los ojos cerrados, no quería que la luz le lastimara y el dolor de cabeza regresara. Las vendas cayeron y después de unos instantes abrió los ojos y vio a un muchacho; tenía el semblante serio y su larga cabellera caía detrás de sus hombros. Un aire lleno de disciplina lo envolvía y su expresión demostraba su fortaleza e inteligencia.

Volvió a observar su cabello, oscuro y liso, como si fuera una larga cascada de ébano. Sin notarlo, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo por el chico, notando el color de su piel, la forma de su rostro, la expresión… hasta detenerse en esos ojos claros, esas pupilas que casi se perdían en globo ocular. Apretó un poco los labios y se encogió sobre el futón, cada vez veía a más y más gente que se parecía a ella. Que tenía esos ojos a los que los doctores jamás le habían podido encontrar una respuesta.

– _Madre, ¿por qué mis ojos son tan claros?_

– _Cuando eras bebé no tuve precaución y dejé que el sol te diera en el rostro, eso no permitió que el iris tomara el color que debía. _

Bajó la mirada y suspiró, siempre estuvo segura que eso era una enorme mentira… ahora lo confirmaba. Levantó la mirada, al escuchar que el muchacho se levantaba y lo observó caminar hacia el armario.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó, temerosa.

– Vine por usted, la llevaremos con Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá que hacer.

– ¿Qué hacer? ¿Con qué?

– Con su pérdida de memoria.

Se quedó en completo silencio y observó al joven sacar del closet un conjunto de blusa y pantalón. Echó un vistazo rápido y notó que toda la ropa tenía algo en común con la que solía usar, era muy discreta… tal vez la vergüenza era algo que no podrían quitarle aunque le borraran la mente toda su vida.

– Aquí están sus pertenencias, puede vestirse como desee, pero no abuse… el baño está hacia la izquierda, a dos puertas de esta. Saldremos en una hora, puede disponer de su tiempo como guste.

Asintió y esperó a que él muchacho saliera; en cuanto la puerta se cerró comenzó a sentir que se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió el rostro detrás de ellas, no quería salir de esa habitación, quería dormir y despertar en su habitación, el día de su cumpleaños, con un presente de sus padres y una sorpresa durante el día.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas pero las limpió lo más rápido que podía, no quería que alguien ahí la viera llorar. Se levantó de la cama, tomó el conjunto que Neji había escogido y lo llevó al armario. Tomó un suéter azul y unos pantalones negros. Buscó ropa interior y luego salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave al entrar.

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro y los recuerdos bañaban su mente con la fuerza de una cascada. La imagen de sus padres, al ver su habitación hecha un caos, al igual que el ático, la atormentaban. Pensarían que le había pasado lo peor. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios, todo parecía indicar que no volvería a ver a sus padres, ni a sentir la seguridad de correr a sus brazos cada que lo necesitara. ¿Y sus amigas?

No quería ni podía imaginarse los rostros de todos los que la conocían, de tan solo pensar lo que sentirían quería salir corriendo de ahí y rogarle a quien fuera para que la ayudara a volver a su casa. Se enjugó las lágrimas, salió del baño y se vistió. Se sentó en el suelo, aun no podía salir de ahí, no sintiéndose de esa manera, si la veían se darían cuenta de que estaba planeando como escaparse de ahí, su rostro en esos momentos podía leerse como un libro abierto. Respiró profundo, se quitó la toalla y salió del baño, igual de rápido como lo había hecho al entrar, llegó a su habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se recargó un poco en ella y se llevó las manos al rostro, se sentía segura detrás de esa ligera barrera que le proporcionaban sus manos.

– Es un simple sueño… de esos raros y reales…

Con cuidado regresaron sus manos a sus costados, no entendía que demonios le estaba pasando. Levantó el rostro y observó el techo unos momentos, aun tenía la esperanza de que alguna cámara saliera de algún lado y le dijeran "sorpresa". Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco los puños.

Se alejó de la puerta y caminó al tocador, tomó el primer cepillo que encontró y desenredó su cabello. Tenía que salir de esa casa si quería largarse de ahí y para ello debía saber donde estaba la salida… así que debía esperar a que llegaran por ella. Dejó salir un suspiro y caminó hasta el futón, se recostó y se quedó pensado, divagando y meditando las cosas; luego sus pensamientos pasaron a sus padres y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, necesitaba mantenerse tranquila. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella, la abrió y se quedó seria, observando al joven de cabello castaño. Ya debía ser hora…

–Hiashi y Hanabi-sama la llevarán con Tsunade-sama.

Sama, sama. ¿Qué significaba el sama? Caminó detrás del muchacho, viendo su espalda y su largo cabello, se veía tan sereno, seguro y fuerte. Bajó la mirada, aquellas personas le hacían sentir felicidad. Por un momento sintió ganas de correr y abrazarlo, pero la sola idea era estúpida. Caminaron, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un jardín, en el que estaban Hanabi y un hombre adulto.

Hinata escuchó a Neji llamar la atención del hombre y se quedó en silencio, no tenía idea de quien era el en realidad. Desvió la mirada por unos instantes y observó a la muchacha de cabello castaño, ella parecía ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Escuchó un ligero carraspeó y su mirada se desvió de inmediato hacia el hombre que estaba ahí.

– ¿Neji te explicó con quien iríamos?

Se quedó en silencio y asintió, mientras veía al hombre girarse y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

– No te quedes ahí parada, se hace tarde.

Asintió de nuevo y caminó rápidamente antes de que se alejaran más; apretó los puños al estar a lado de Hanabi y fingió que ignoraba la manera en que la muchacha la observaba cada pocos segundos. Sacudió un poco las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que su nerviosismo se hiciera notar tanto, además ellos estaban tan serios que parecía que podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

– Serás una buena matriarca, solo debes escoger al marido indicado…

Se detuvo por un momento, sintiendo una extraña sensación que le dejó un sabor amargo; por alguna razón no se había sorprendido demasiado por aquel extraño mandato. Bajó la mirada y observó sus pies mientras caminaba, quería decir varias cosas, pero las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la de Hanabi, que sonrió y con una mano le hizo una seña para que se calmara un poco. ¿Cómo le pedía eso? Respiró profundo y tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

– Me pregunto como irá el entrenamiento de Naruto-san. – Comentó la castaña con inocencia.

Hinata sintió un ligero calosfrío recorrerle la espalda y de inmediato volteó a ver a la castaña, que llevaba la mirada clavada en el cielo y las manos detrás de la espalda. Desvió la mirada al suelo y juntó un poco las cejas al percatarse de la ligera sonrisa que había dibujada en su rostro, la borró de inmediato y giró el rostro en dirección contraria a sus acompañantes. Nada de lo que había sentido hasta el momento tenía sentido en ese lugar.

– Se volverá Hokage, Hinata.

– Padre, – interrumpió Hanabi, – estoy segura que no lo recuerda.

Hinata bajó la mirada al escuchar a la castaña y apretó los labios, al parecer ella era la única persona sensata. Pero de nuevo, no pudo evitar notar la extraña sensación de alegría que le había provocado escuchar aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? <strong>Espero obtener unos cuantos** reviews... **uno quiere** saber su opinión(:**

Espero recibir comentarios con su opinión y muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior(: me alegra saber lo que piensan acerca de esta historia, así que no se limiten a solo leer, si hay algo que quieren exteriorizar o decirme, adelante, siempre y cuando sean cosas relacionadas a la historia no me enojo(: Gracias por leerme, hacen que me sienta mal por no actualizar en la fecha establecida, lo siento en verdad, solía ser más responsable u_u jaja, dramma mode off: Dejándome de payasadas,**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

Lo se, tardaste más de una semana en actualizar Ò_Ó Perdón, he estado tan deliciosamente atareada con mis deberes universitarios que se me va el tiempo volando y cuando quiero actualizar o editar el capítulo resulta que ya me comí la mitad de mis horas de sueño y eso no es de dios jaja. Lo se, es raro que uno disfrute de hacer tareas y trabajos y proyectos y prepararse para una exposición, pero es de lo que voy a vivir y me está gustando mucho. Lo de los viernes... em, ya no tengo tanto tiempo para procrastinar, debo ir a la universidad los viernes por las mañanas y de nuevo por las tardes y los sábados por la mañana-tarde, así que, prácticamente mi fin de semana se reduce a domingo.

**Gracias por reviews y visitas(:**  
><strong>Chipikroou<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3

**Actualizando: jueves, 15 de Septiembre del 2011. **Ajúa! México celebra su independencia... aunque la verdad no le encuentro sentido, celebrando una libertad que en estos momentos no tiene el país me parece lo más estúpido... pero bueno.

**Editado: 12 de Junio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO... la historia es mía.**

**Petición: contesten mi encuesta, por favor! Está en mi perfil!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Esto no es un sueño.**

La primera impresión que tuvo de la oficina de la Hokage no había sido la esperada. Había papales, carpetas, libros y hojas por todos lados, además de pergaminos, todos esparcidos por todos los muebles de la habitación ya fuera en pilas o por su cuenta. Caminó con cuidado, observando los distintos pergaminos que había en el lugar y notando un cesto celeste que tenía una enorme montaña sobresaliente de bolitas de papel y varias estaban tiradas a su alrededor.

Arrugó un poco la nariz al percibir un tenue aroma a alcohol en el aire, mezclado entre los aromas de café y diversos tipos de té. Esa parecía la habitación de una universitaria que se la vivía de fiesta y jamás atendía sus deberes, no la de una mujer que era responsable de la seguridad de las personas que vivían bajo su cuidado.

Aquello no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

– Esos años de búsqueda al fin dan resultados. Debes sentirte orgulloso de la capacidad del clan, Hiashi.

Hinata levantó la mirada y observó avergonzada a la mujer de cabellos rubios que estaba parada detrás del escritorio; le llamó la atención lo joven y fresca que lucía, además de su extraordinaria hermosura. Observó en silencio la manera en que la mujer sonreía al observarla y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

– Me alegra volver a verte, Hinata. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Volteó a ver a la rubia de nuevo y apretó un poco los labios, odiaba esa mirada llena de alegría al verla y la familiaridad con que la que se referían a ella, aunque debía admitir que esa mujer le proporcionaba una extraña sensación… podía ver la seguridad, certeza, inteligencia y fuerza en sus ojos. Al menos el porte de comandante lo tenía.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar de nuevo, avergonzada de haberse quedado viendo a la mujer como un muerto de hambre observa un trozo de pan. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y agachó un poco el rostro, para que el cabello cayera a sus lados y no se notara tanto el rubor en sus mejillas. Al observar el suelo, notó un par de pies, de otra persona a la que no había visto; levantó la mirada y se topó con un hombre adulto, que la observaba completamente serio.

– Buenas tardes, Hinata.

– Buenas tardes…

Observó al hombre de nuevo, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, recogido en una coleta alta, seguramente era de la edad de su padre, pero podía ver una chispa de arrogancia y orgullo en sus serios ojos celestes; juntó un poco las cejas, el le parecía familiar. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, la imagen de una muchacha cayendo desmayada detrás de dos personas atacó su mente.

Fue una imagen rápida, que le dejó un extraño dolor de cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos; la imagen desapareció por completo de su mente, pero el dolor insistía en permanecer. Apretó los puños, comenzaba a odiar su cabeza.

– ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? – Escuchó que decía la mujer.

Bajo la mano y asintió una sola vez, pero no levantó el rostro. Le hablaban con cariño en todas partes y ella no podía sentir ni la mitad de lo que ellos sentían; tan solo sentía miedo y ganas de salir corriendo, para no volver nunca y encontrar a sus padres.

– Hay dos personas que se mueren por verte. – Dijo Tsunade. – Pero primero trataremos el tema de tu memoria.

Hinata levantó la mirada y observó al hombre de nuevo, ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro e inclinaba la cabeza unos momentos a modo de saludo, Hinata imitó el gesto y luego clavó la mirada en una de las ventanas de la oficina, sintiendo como la observaba el rubio. Fingió que ignoraba el hecho de que era sínicamente analizada y clavó la mirada en una pared.

– Antes que nada debo saber que tan grave ha sido el daño. Solo así podré saber que tantos recuerdos puede recuperar y cuanto tiempo durará el tratamiento.

Hinata observó al rubio y después dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que Tsunade-sama se acercaba a ella; observó a Hanabi de reojo y notó la preocupación en el rostro de la castaña, de inmediato sintió una fuerte desconfianza de los demás. Lo que ella no sabía, era que la castaña estaba preocupada por ver de que manera le explicarían que Inoichi entraría en su mente y vería cada uno de sus recuerdos, sin censura alguna.

Hinata no confiaba en eso, ya habían intentado regresarle la memoria, habían hecho muchas cosas y nada había dado resultado; recordó todas las veces que su padres le habían intentado reconfortar después de que los intentos por recuperar su memoria fallaban. Bajó la mirada lentamente, sintiéndose impotente y confundida, ¿si estaban abordándola de esa manera, por qué se sentía tan tranquila ahí? Cerró los ojos y recordó a sus padres… sus expresiones tan cálidas y la alegría con la que la recibían siempre que regresaba de la universidad.

– Si fue un golpe lo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza y recordó la vez que había despertado en el hospital, envuelta en vendas en la cabeza, en el abdomen y con una férula en una de las piernas, además había llevado la venda en la cabeza por varios días. Recordó cuando le explicaron que su pérdida de memoria podría ser temporal o permanente.

Sintió la cicatriz por unos momentos, pensando en lo mucho que la odiaba, era una línea curva de piel rosada sin cabello y había momentos en los que se notaba demasiado. De pronto recordó donde estaba, tomó conciencia de las cuatro personas que la acompañaban y la voz del hombre rubio la obligó a recordar que estaban tratando.

–… hay altas probabilidades de que recupere la memoria, si fue un jutsu…

Hinata observó al hombre, esperanzada, era la primera vez en dos años que alguien le decía que había esperanzas; de nuevo se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

–… las probabilidades podrían variar. – Se quedó en silencio, al notar la manera en que Hinata tocaba su cabeza. – Tienes una cicatriz en la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo-…?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, observó al hombre con desconfianza y guardó silencio. Tal vez si decía que si le harían algo atroz, ¿pero si decía que no y en realidad podían ayudarla? Sus manos cayeron a sus costados y respiró profundo, si ese era un sueño, no le pasaría nada malo… pero eso dejaba de parecerle un sueño. Bajó un poco la mirada y asintió.

Inoichi se quedó serio y Tsunade acortó toda distancia entre ella y Hinata, levantó las manos y tomó la cabeza de la muchacha, que de inmediato empujó los brazos de la rubia lejos de ella y se alejó, desconfiada y asustada.

– ¿Me permites? Soy médico. Puedo mostrarte mi licencia. – Sonrió.

Dudó durante unos segundos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, separó el cabello con sus dedos y lo levantó, la línea rosada quedó a la vista de todos. Sintió las manos de la mujer examinar la cicatriz, incómoda, nunca había dejado que alguien la tocarla después de que le dieran de alta.

Respiró profundo y esperó a que dejara de palpar el área, parecía intrigada con lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía parecer intrigada? Era una simple cicatriz como cualquier otra, se fijó en el gesto de la mujer, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se alejó lentamente de las manos de la rubia y tosió un poco, le incomodaba tanta atención.

– El cerebro es una parte delicada… tuviste suerte.

Observó a la muchacha y sonrió, había olvidado lo tímida que era y al parecer eso no había cambiado. Hinata la siguió con la mirada hasta que la rubia llegó a su escritorio, estaba confundida por la manera maternal en que Tsunade se le había quedado viendo.

–El golpe fue más como un raspón y no fue tan fuerte como para que el cerebro rebotara dentro del… – Guardó silencio y carraspeó. – Por la cicatrización, asumo que la herida es del incidente en la guerra.

Hinata juntó las cejas y clavó la mirada en el suelo, no recordaba haber leído algo sobre una guerra, así que optó por permanecer en silencio y escuchar a Tsunade hasta que terminara con lo que estaba diciendo. Su teoría sobre el sueño realista comenzaba a cobrar más fuerza.

– ¿Es grave? – Preguntó Hiashi con voz apurada.

Tsunade lo observó y levantó el dedo índice. – Eso aun no lo se… Hinata, necesito que te sientes.

Se quedó en silencio, ¿por que la necesitaba sentada? No veía algún inconveniente con escucharlos hablar de pie. Se llevó una mano al estómago al ver que Tsunade murmuraba algo sobre revisar el cerebro más a fondo ¿Le operaría ahí, sin anestésicos, ni calmantes o lo que fuera? ¡¿Así a sangre fría le abriría el cráneo para revisar su cerebro?!

– Solo examinaré mejor. – Comentó Tsunade al ver la mirada de Hinata.

Negó. Buscó con la mirada artefactos que le dieran una idea de cómo le abrirían la cabeza, pero solo encontró una pluma y una pequeña navaja para abrir cartas. Su mente comenzó a crear locos escenarios.

– ¿C-Cómo?

Tsunade cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata no recordaba nada y se quiso dar una palmada en la frente por omitir ese pequeño, gran, detalle. – Lo siento, no me expliqué… simplemente palparé mejor el área, quiero sentir la cicatrización del hueso….

El alma le volvió al cuerpo al escuchar a la rubia responder de esa manera, ya se había imaginado miles de maneras de cómo abrir un cráneo con una simple pluma o una navaja para abrir sobres. Suspiró un poco, esperando que todo el miedo se saliera de su pobre corazón como lo hacía el aire de sus pulmones en esos momentos.

– E-Está bien…

Caminó lentamente hasta la silla y sintió la mano de Tsunade apoyarse en su hombro hasta que se sentó; respiró profundo y cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Tsunade comenzar a separarle el cabello, hasta que las ágiles manos volvieron a tener contacto con su cuero cabelludo.

Estaba tan alterada que sentía como la rubia recorría con cuidado cada centímetro de su cabeza, palpaba, presionaba o solo frotaba la piel con sus dedos. Abrió los ojos al sentir que sus manos dejaban de moverse y la vio concentrada en su cabeza, parecía que tenía vista de rayos x.

– ¿Te atendió un médico?

Preguntó confundida, cicatrices así eran de heridas que sanaban por si mismas o los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue una herida de gravedad. Estaba segura que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, la manera en que juntaba la piel lo demostraba. Solo esperaba que hubiera remedio para aquel daño.

– Si… - Contesto Hinata aun más confundida que la rubia. – ¿Por qué?

– Por la cicatrización no parece que hayas recibido atención médica. – La observó unos momentos y luego extendió la palma sobre la cicatriz. – Esto puede doler un poco, si duele demasiado solo dilo y dejaré de hacerlo…

Hinata sintió y respiró profundo, sin entender lo que pasaba; cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo que da cuando una herida comienza a sanar, quiso rascarse, pero la mano de Tsunade no le permitió. Abrió los ojos y notó un brillo verde que llegaba de algún lugar a su izquierda, buscó con la mirada de donde provenía, pero no encontró nada. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tal vez la mujer tenía una lamparita en la mano y obviamente no era capaz de alcanzar a verla.

De pronto el cosquilleo comenzó a convertirse en un ligero dolor, pero parecía venir del interior de su cabeza. Apretó un poco el rostro y el agarre que tenía en la silla, el dolor perdía fuerza en momentos y luego incrementaba un poco más cada vez. Se estaba preparando para hablar y decir que le dolía la cabeza, pero el dolor desapareció de pronto.

– El daño no fue grave. – Se llevó las manos a la cadera y sonrió. – El cabello volverá a crecer, aunque no como antes.

– ¿Volverá a crecer? – Juntó las cejas, sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo. Observó a la rubia batir las manos, mientras murmuraba que olvidará lo que acababa de decir.

– Te explicaré después, Inoichi, por favor.

Hinata observó a Inoichi asentir y dirigirse en dirección a Hiashi, hablaron en voz baja durante pocos segundos; Hinata había alcanzado a escuchar, mas no había entendido bien a que se refería el rubio con "¿Hay alguna técnica para proteger el cerebro de la rama principal?" lo único que había captado era la mueca de molestia en el rostro de Hanabi.

Observó a su padre inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y luego negar; después de eso Inoichi se giró hacia ella, le sonrió y caminó en su dirección, borrando de su rostro cualquier gesto de fastidio.

– Por favor, cierra los ojos y relájate.

Juntó un poco las cejas, estaba a punto de levantarse, pero las voces de Hanabi y su padre la detuvieron.

– Hinata, tranquila-…

– Deja que Yamanaka-san haga su trabajo, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Algo en el tono de voz de Hiashi la hizo sentir triste, una extraña sensación de impotencia embargó su pecho, volteó a ver a Hanabi y la ligera sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la reconfortó un poco. Inoichi notó lo que había pasado, aunque sin entender porque Hinata se había alterado tanto, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la Hyuuga, sin dar aviso.

– Descuida, solo relájate.

Inoichi cerró los ojos y se concentró, al abrirlos estaba frente a la memoria de Hinata. Observó con mucha atención, buscando inscripciones en las paredes o algún tipo de marca. Suspiró al no encontrar signos de un jutsu y levantó ambas manos, formando un sello, era momento de saber que tan grave había sido el daño.

Activó el sello y varios pergaminos salieron de la memoria de la muchacha; sonrió, eso subía las probabilidades a un treinta por ciento. Caminó hasta el pergamino que estaba frente a el, levantó las manos y casi al instante empezó a desenrollarse a gran velocidad, mostrándole a Inoichi la información que contenía. Hizo un sello y pegó la mano al pergamino, este se enrolló a una velocidad impresionante.

Y así continuó de pergamino en pergamino, viendo todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de la chica de cabellos azules, invadiendo su privacidad sin que ella se diera por enterada. En cada uno de los pergaminos vio gente que conocía, ciudades que había visitado o escuchado, y de pronto se saltaba a recuerdos en los que había extraños aparatos, gente desconocida, todo en un mundo desconocido al que Hinata había ido.

Había visto los métodos de estudio de Konoha y los de aquellos lugares a los que ella llamaba Osaka e Inglaterra. Había visto la manera en la que se transportaban, la manera en que vivían, en que conseguían dinero… era todo tan diferente a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Dejó el pergamino y descansó un momento.

Recordó la manera en que los recuerdos de Hinata cambiaban de Konoha a aquel lugar extraño y de pronto juntó las cejas. En el pergamino que se almacenaba el día a día, lo último que había visto era el momento en que Hinata se apartaba de su casa para acudir al llamado de Tsunade-sama antes de la guerra y luego había visto un grupo de personas con atuendos blancos, ¿en qué momento había cambiado de los Hyuuga a esos completos extraños? Regresó su atención al pergamino que había tratado momentos antes y retrocedió lentamente en los recuerdos, hasta que notó que se saltaba de los Hyuuga a esas personas extrañas. No tenía memoria sobre la guerra. Se alejó de los pergaminos y realizó un sello, los pergaminos se enrollaron rápidamente y regresaron al lugar del que habían salido.

Abrió los ojos y alejó la mano de la cabeza de la Hyuuga, la observó unos momentos mientras ella sufría los efectos secundarios del jutsu. Volteó a ver a Tsunade y asintió un poco, en señal de que no había problemas y que podrían pasar a la siguiente etapa de ese día… pero primero tenía que asegurarse que Hinata se encontraba bien.

Hinata se aferró a la silla en la que estaba sentada, al sentirse presa del vértigo; respiró profundo por la nariz varias veces y lo soltó por la boca, en un débil intento por poder disminuir la velocidad de las vueltas que daba su cabeza.

– Es normal que te sientas mareada y te recomiendo que descanses por hoy.

Abrió los ojos, lentamente y observó al rubio, sin decir palabra alguna. Observó un punto fijo y continuó con las respiraciones, hasta que las cosas dejaron de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Dejó salir un poco de aire y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, aliviada.

Escuchó a Hiashi carraspear y de inmediato volteó a verlo, sin saber porque había sido ese extraño sonido de impaciencia; posó la mirada en la castaña y la observó cerrar los ojos unos momentos y respirar profundo, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban sutilmente. Sonrió un poco y regresó la mirada al suelo en cuanto escuchó a Inoichi juntar las manos, para dirigir la atención hacia el.

– El daño no fue grave, no perdió sus conocimientos ninja, ni su conocimiento sobre las artes de los Hyuuga o sobre responsabilidad de ser la siguiente cabeza del clan.

Hiashi sonrió y Hinata volteó a verlo, no tenía idea de que demonios pasaba, pero no tenía recuerdos "ninja" ni de ser la cabeza de esa secta de gente muy educada y arrogante. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla cuando escuchó la calmada voz de Inoichi continuar con su monólogo.

– Pero no es momento de cantar victoria. – Dijo en un tono serio que llamó la atención de Hinata. – No encontré ningún recuerdo sobre la guerra…

– ¿Ni uno solo? – Preguntó la Hokage, que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.

Inoichi se encogió de hombros. – Creo que los perdió al recibir el golpe en la cabeza, después de todo eran los recuerdos más recientes.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, meditando lo que Inoichi acaba de decir. Hanabi parecía ser la más feliz, Hinata la más confundida y Hiashi no mostraba indicios de alguna emoción. Hinata observó unos momentos a Inoichi, antes de agachar la cabeza y llevarse las manos a ella, aun no entendía de qué estaban hablando. Pero tenía una duda y no se quedaría sin una respuesta. Levantó el rostro y observó a los rubios, confundida.

– ¿Cómo lograré recuperar la memoria?

Tsunade sonrió al escucharla, las probabilidades de que se quedara habían subido de cero a cien, Hinata tenía los recuerdos de casi toda su vida almacenados y no tenían que regresarla o borrarle por completo la memoria. Inoichi solo levantó las cejas y juntó las palmas de nuevo, como si no supiera explicarle aquello.

– Es un proceso… complicado, llevará al menos dos meses, todo depende de cómo vayan surgiendo los recuerdos, después solo tendremos que asegurarnos que no los pierdas.

– No se hable más, empezaremos mañana.

Tsunade juntó las manos y sonrió, mientras comenzaba a buscar una carpeta entre las miles que había en todo el escritorio; todo eso, bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata, que no entendía como podía ser tan desorganizada esa mujer.

– Espero no haya problemas Hiashi.

El hombre negó, un poco aliviado al ver que la situación se tornaba tan favorable, solo sería cuestión de tiempo, Hinata estaría lista muy pronto. Juntó las manos frente a el y observó en silencio a Hinata, empezarían con los entrenamientos lo más pronto posible.

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio, sin entender por qué le preguntaban a Hiashi si había algún problema; todo parecía indicar que su estadía sería larga en ese lugar. ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? Bajó la mirada y recordó lo que había escuchado, era adoptada, pero no sabía si quería recordar y vivir con los padres que la habían abandonado en aquel río, en el que casi se moría.

– Hinata…

La voz de Tsunade la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Observó que todos estaban de pie y se levantó de la silla con cuidado, la acomodó y luego caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un lado de Hanabi. Observó a Tsunade e inclinó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo que se había comportado de manera irrespetuosa.

– Mañana empezaras el entrenamiento.

– ¿Entrenamiento? – Preguntó, confundida.

Tsunade asintió. – Necesitamos que recuperes tu condición. Cuando tus memorias vuelvan, será más fácil, confía en mí.

Se quedó en silencio, confiar en esa mujer le parecía imposible; se frotó un brazo y apretó los labios, ya estaban decidiendo todo acerca de su vida y ella ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaban. No les interesaba en absoluto lo que ella quería, no entendía como las personas se sometían de tal manera. Quiso decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio, nunca había podido sobreponerse, su maldita timidez la tenía encerrada en los deseos de las demás personas.

Una pequeña mano sobre su hombro la asustó un poco, giró la cabeza y se topó con una mirada que le indicaba que todo estaría bien, parecía entender lo que sentía en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada al frente, Tsunade tenía una carpeta en las manos y volteaba a ver hacia Hiashi con expresión dura.

– Kurenai no podrá entrenarla, pero tenemos a la persona indicada.

Hinata juntó las cejas, solo deseaba poder regresar a casa, pero no tenía idea de quien podría decirle como volver. Apretó ligeramente los labios y observó a la Hokage abrir la carpeta, alcanzó a ver la fotografía de un hombre antes de que la mujer cerrara la carpeta de golpe y la dejara sobre el escritorio.

– Hinata, – dijo en un tono tan severo, que Hinata sintió que el corazón se le atascaba un momento. – Uchiha Sasuke será tu nuevo s…

– Me niego. – Cortó la voz de Hiashi, el tono denotaba su enojo y su semblante lo indignado que estaba. – No voy a permitir que un renegado entrene a mi hija.

– Es una orden.

– Aun así, tenemos el derecho de pedir un cambio.

– No hay nadie disponible.

Tsunade lo observó aburrida e indiferente, no quería empezar una discusión por algo que ya estaba decidido. Recargó el rostro sobre una mano, era hokage, lo que se ordenaba tenía que cumplirse. Y siempre podría doblarle las manos a la gente con el plan b.

– Entonces, le pido que encuentre otra manera.

– Irá a la academia.

Hinata observó la manera en que Hanabi separa los labios, sorprendida, y sintió que eso de ir a la academia tal vez no era buena idea. Separó los labios para hablar, comenzaban a surgir demasiadas dudas en su cabeza; pero la voz de Hiashi la obligó a guardar silencio.

– Naruto podría entrenarla, tiene…

– Suficientes tareas que cumplir. – Dijo Tsunade, en un tono molesto y cortante.

Hiashi asintió se quedó en silencio, Tsunade le había ganado. En su rostro se volvía palpable el enojo y la impotencia que sentía. Tsunade apretó los labios y enarcó ambas cejas, satisfecha, se giró hacia Hinata y de inmediato adoptó una actitud más tranquila.

– Uchiha Sasuke será el encargado de tu entrenamiento, el te evaluará y decidirá el momento en que estés lista. El entrenamiento será a las cuatro de la tarde, te dará tiempo para comer y descansar.

– ¿Descansar de qué? – Preguntó confundida. – Yo… no entiendo de que hablan. Además, quiero volver a casa, ¡no pueden tenerme aquí! ¡Esto se llama secuestro!

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, Hinata podía escuchar su agitada respiración romper con la tranquilidad y observó el rostro confundido y afligido de la Hokage, Inoichi y Hanabi, su aparente preocupación solo la hacía sentirse más molesta. En verdad estaban locos en ese sitio. Sintió la mano de Hanabi en el brazo y le dio una fuerte palmada con su mano derecha, deshaciéndose del agarre.

– ¡No me toques! – Hanabi se quedó perpleja, Hinata lo ignoró y volteó hacia Tsunade. – Quiero volver a casa.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, desconfiada, al ver que la rubia se acercaba a ella, Tsunade se detuvo de inmediato y Hinata sintió que las manos le temblaban, todos en esa habitación estaban locos. Escuchó como la rubia le pedía que se calmara y cerró los ojos, estaba molesta, desesperada y asustada, jamás podría calmarse si no le decían como podía regresar a su hogar.

– ¿Como vuelvo a casa con mi familia?

– Estás en casa. – Dijo la suave voz de Hanabi. – Nosotros somos tu familia...

Juntó las cejas y volteó a ver a Hanabi, incrédula. – Esta no es mi casa.

Y sin decir más, se echó a correr. Topó con la puerta antes de abrirla y salir por ella; corrió por el pasillo, sin saber a donde iba, pero buscando la mayor distancia de todo aquello. Tenía miedo y quería irse de ahí, ese lugar no le gustaba nada. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y volteó hacia atrás, el corazón le estalló en latidos de pánico al ver que Hanabi corría en su dirección.

Giró en la primera salida que encontró y casi cayó por las escaleras, llegó a otro pasillo y siguió corriendo, sin ignorar la manera sorprendida e incrédula en que todos la observaban. Volvió a doblar, pero esta vez dio con otro pasillo, corrió hasta llegar a otra esquina y volvió a doblar en ella. Ignoró por completo a sus pulmones, que luchaban por oxígeno y al mirar hacia atrás agradeció haber perdido a Hanabi.

– ¡Oi!

Cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte golpe y que la envió de bruces contra el suelo; al abrir los ojos vio varios papeles caer y unos cuantos regados a su alrededor, que comenzó a recoger de inmediato.

– ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!

– ¡L-Lo siento!

– ¡Ten más cuidado, dattebayo! La abuela Tsunade va a mata…

Escuchó el silencio y levantó el rostro, avergonzada y aturdida; se topó con unos ojos azules, abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa enorme, que hizo que un vacío en su corazón se llenara al instante. Sintió alegría… y algo que no podía describir. Bajó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que llevaba viendo al rubio y sintió su cara calentarse. Continuó con la tarea de recoger las hojas.

– No. Puede. Ser.

Intentó voltear a verlo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para poder mirarlo; tan solo siguió con su tarea, hasta que las manos del rubio la detuvieron. Levantó la mirada, avergonzada y la bajó de inmediato.

– ¿Hinata?

Sintió como el rubio la obligaba a soltar los papeles y le tomaba del brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Levantó el rostro, temerosa, y vio de nuevo esos ojos y la sonrisa, más grande de lo que estaba antes.

– ¡Suelta eso! No vas a desmayarte, ¿cierto?

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, pero los brazos del rubio en sus hombros la obligaron a permanecer callada.

– ¡Espera que Kiba y Shino se enteren de esto! ¡Van a volverse locos! Bueno… – Se rascó una mejilla y sonrió. – Conoces a Shino mejor que yo, seguro… en fin tú sabes como es él. ¡Pero estoy seguro que Kiba te va a recibir como a una diosa!

Lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras una pequeña risa nerviosa escapaba de sus labios; las personas seguían apareciendo y hablando de cosas o personas que ella no conocía, se volvería loca si seguía ahí. Escuchó al rubio suspirar y antes de poder reaccionar sintió como el la abrazaba con fuerza; se quedó pasmada, nunca antes la habían recibido de manera tan alegre después de hacer un desastre con algo que parecía ser importante.

– Jamás creí que volvería a verte.

Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las placenteras vibras que le enviaba el rubio, en verdad le había cambiado el ánimo ese escandaloso. La ausencia del piso bajo sus pies la hizo sentirse un poco más nerviosa, no tenía idea de si podría mantenerse en pie cuando el la regresara al suelo, por alguna razón el volvía sus piernas de gelatina.

Después de escucharlo hablar a una velocidad impresionante y de sentir que la estrechaba un poco más contra el, el suelo volvió a sentirse bajo sus pies y su cuerpo fue liberado de la fuerte presión del abrazo. Sonrió un poco y bajó el rostro unos momentos, sorprendida de que sus piernas hubieran sostenido su cuerpo; levantó la mirada y observó confundida la sonrisa del rubio, hasta que esta desapareció por completo del rostro del muchacho.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?

Negó al escuchar la nota de alarma en la voz del muchacho y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. – Solo… no… no se quien eres.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó perplejo el muchacho. – ¡Soy yo! Uzumaki Naruto, el idiota que animaste antes de los combates, el que luchó contra Neji… Em, al que le diste ungüento en las preliminares… ¿No te… no lo recuerdas?

Hinata negó lentamente y sonrió, al ver la desilusión en el rostro del muchacho. Era imposible no tratarlo bien, la impulsaba a confiar en él e incluso sentía que podría ser su amiga… siempre le había resultado difícil entablar conversaciones con extraños y no había tenido problema, a pesar del efusivo abrazo que había recibido y lo abochornada que eso la había dejado. Suspiró un poco y se encogió de hombros.

– Perdí la… memoria. Lo siento.

Escuchó al rubio estallar en carcajadas antes de contestar, con cierto alivio en la voz.

– No tienes que pedir disculpas, no es tu culpa, pero deberías ir con el viejo Inoichi o con la escandalosa de Ino, son expertos en mentes y esas cosas… la verdad no entiendo mucho de eso… en realidad de nada, pero…

Se cubrió los labios con una mano e intentó ahogar la pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios, el rubio en verdad le había causado gracia, a pesar de que parecía estar hablando en serio; dejó de reírse y bajó la mano, hasta apretarla contra la otra, ese muchacho era muy tierno e inocente. Sonrió un poco al ver que el rubio se quedaba en silencio y se llevaba una mano a la nuca, visiblemente avergonzado.

– Que desastre.

La voz les llamó la atención a ambos. Hinata se giró lentamente y se topó con un muchacho de cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos y piel blanca, que veía de manera despectiva al rubio y luego los papeles que estaban en el suelo, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la carpeta que llevaba en las manos, como si de pronto le hubiera dejado de importar lo demás.

– ¿No la piensas saludar? Sasuke… ¡Es Hinata, por dios!

Hinata apretó los puños al notar la manera tan fría e indiferente en que el azabache la observaba, aquello le había calado hasta la médula, tenía una mirada muy pesada e intensa; desvió la mirada y juntó un poco las cejas, si la memoria no le fallaba ese era el hombre que le entrenaría.

– Ya se, no soy ciego.

– ¡Eres más seco que una vara de bambú en un desierto!

– Cállate y apúrate con eso.

– En eso estaba, ¡antes de que llegara tu ego a aplastarse sobre los papeles!

Observó al rubio juntar las manos, molesto y vio con espanto a tres muchachos, idénticos a Naruto, aparecer detrás de nubes de humo; estos no tardaron en recoger los papeles que estaban en el suelo. Contuvo la respiración, para no dejar salir el grito que amenazaba con desgarrarle la garganta. Definitivamente, estaba soñando. Los rubios terminaron de recoger las hojas y después de apilarlas en los brazos del rubio desaparecieron tras otra nube de humo.

– Debo irme, me alegró mucho verte.

Sonrió un poco y asintió. – Hasta luego…

– Ojalá recuperes la memoria pronto, ¡me saludas a cara de perro y a Shino!

¿A quiénes? Se recargó contra la pared y observó al muchacho alejarse, en compañía del azabache, que parecía molesto por el contenido de la carpeta que llevaba en manos, al parecer el muchacho hizo un mal comentario, porque el rubio le soltó un golpe directo al estómago; Hinata observó sorprendida la manera en que el azabache se defendía y como el rubio se las arreglaba para no tirar la pila de papeles y volver a lanzar un golpe.

Antes de que los muchachos desaparecieran, sus ojos se cruzaron con la gélida mirada de Sasuke; desvió la mirada de inmediato y esperó a que desaparecieran, para luego deslizarse por la pared y abrazar sus piernas. Aquello había sido demasiado extraño… primero su corazón se volvía loco frente a Naruto y después llegaba aquel extraño a hacerle mala cara.

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, ya no sabía si eso era un sueño o era la realidad y le dolía la cabeza. Dejó salir un suspiro y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas, en el fondo, ese lugar parecía gustarle demasiado… algo dentro de ella se regocijaba de alegría por estar ahí. Sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro y solo se encogió unos momentos, no levantó el rostro, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

– ¿Hinata?

Abrió los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas se formaban en ellos, abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza y suspiró

– Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

Hanabi se acuclilló y le acarició la cabeza. – No, Hinata… no lo es.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas... en fin.<strong>

Espero recibir comentarios con su opinión y muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior(: me alegra saber lo que piensan acerca de esta historia, así que comenten más por favor, siento que no les agrada mucho la historia D: Gracias por leerme, siento en verdad no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero estoy pasando por un mal momento ¬¬, solía ser más responsable u_u jaja,** **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.****

**Gracias por leer, atentamente**

**Chipikroou**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Actualizando: Lunes 17 de Octubre del 2011. Mal plan, duré más de un mes sin actualizar. Gomenasai. **No, no tengo excusa, simplemente no actualicé, me enfoqué más en mis estudios. Mi hermano cumplió años la semana pasada, felicidades a él, este sábado fue mi primera borrachera y solo bastó una cerveza ._. Bueno.

**Editado: 12 de Junio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO. LA HISTORIA SI! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.**

**Petición: **hay una encuesta en mi perfil... es para otra historia, pero quiero saber su opinión. CONTESTEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 <strong>

**Primer día.**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido repetitivo en alguna parte de la habitación; sacó la mano de debajo de las sábanas e intentó golpear su despertador con la mano, pero solo logró lastimarla al golpear con fuerza el suelo. Se descobijó, molesta y una sensación de vacío le inundó al observar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Se sentó en el futón y suspiró, la cabeza le dolía y los ojos se escocían un poco; se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y suspiró de nuevo, no estaba cansada, a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tomó la sábana, se recostó y la arrojó sobre su cabeza, no saldría de ahí hasta que despertara en su habitación. Cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su piel, causándole un ligero ardor. Se movió un poco y sintió que el hombro le dolía, se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó salir un gruñido, había olvidado su frustrado escape nocturno.

– _Señorita, debe volver a su habitación._

– _¡No volveré a ese lugar!_

– _No haga esto más difícil…_

– _¡Díganme como volver a casa!_

Suspiró y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, aun podía escuchar el irritante sonido del despertador. Se sentó y arrojó la almohada hacia el aparato, que cayó al suelo y se apagó al perder las baterías; lo observó con las cejas juntas durante unos instantes, antes de volver a recostarse y cubrirse la cabeza con la sábana. No era normal que se despertara de mal humor, pero la situación la tenía harta.

– ¿Hinata?

Resopló un poco y se encogió aun más sobre el futón, ignorando la suave voz de Hanabi; había logrado conciliar el sueño y no era su intención la de levantarse de ahí. Escuchó como la llamaba varias veces, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta y de vez en cuando decía algunas cosas entre dientes.

– ¡Hinata, llegarás tarde!

No le importaba llegar tarde, solo quería regresar a casa y eso era algo que ellos no le dirían como lograr. Silencio. Un fuerte estruendo la hizo levantarse y vio la puerta caer justo a su lado, volteó boquiabierta hacia la entrada a la habitación y vio a Hanabi, tenía una mano en el aire y las cejas bien juntas. Volteó a ver la puerta de nuevo, incrédula, no podía creer que una muchacha tan pequeña pudiera hacerle aquello a la puerta.

Sintió que la tomaban por el cuello de la camiseta y giró el rostro, topándose con el molesto semblante de la castaña, que respiraba furiosa sobre su rostro y no tenía intenciones de soltarla hasta hacerse escuchar.

– ¡No te hice una torta de cumpleaños para dejar que se pudra… otra vez! Además tu cita con Inoichi-san es en poco más de dos horas, así que levanta tu trasero de ese futón, báñate y arréglate.

Hinata sintió como la soltaba y cayó sobre el futón de nuevo, respiró de manera entrecortada, a causa del impacto que la castaña le había causado; se sentó sobre el futón y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara y luego sintió que algo caía suavemente sobre su regazo. Al abrir los ojos vio lo que parecía ser un suéter y un pantalón… seguramente eso le había golpeado el rostro.

– No me obligues a venir por ti. Tienes veinte minutos.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Pasada una y media hora, Hinata se encontraba caminando por la aldea, llevaba en una mano un enorme trozo de torta sobre un plato y a lado de ella iba una sonriente Hanabi, que no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre lo lindo que era caminar a esas horas.

Probó la torta, obligada por los múltiples comentarios mordaces de Hanabi, que comenzaba a molestarse un poco y amenazó con obligarla a comerla completamente, por suerte no tenía mal sabor. Llegaron a una calle y Hanabi se detuvo, Hinata dio dos pasos de más, antes de darse cuenta que la castaña se había detenido y se giró, para ver a la castaña a la cara.

– Debes seguir esta calle, al topar darás vuelta a la izquierda y a dos cuadras vas a encontrar una floristería, la casa que le sigue es la de Inoichi-san. Suerte. ¡Y no intentes nada raro o me daré cuenta!

Caminó después de ser empujada por Hanabi, la volteó a ver mientras caminaba y notó la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, llena de sorna; juntó un poco las cejas y regresó su atención al frente, olvidándose de la muchacha. Siguió las instrucciones de Hanabi, hasta llegar a la casa, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y observó el número, levantó la mirada y suspiró… había llegado.

Caminó por el pequeño sendero que había en el jardín, se detuvo frente a la puerta y levantó la mano, dispuesta a llamar, pero su mano se quedó en el aire al ver que había una rubia frente a ella, con los ojos completamente abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados. Bajó la mano lo más rápido que pudo, completamente nerviosa y carraspeó.

– ¿Aquí vive Yamanaka-san?

Observó a la rubia en silencio, un poco incómoda por la manera en que sus expresivos ojos azules la observaban, pareciera que estaba examinando un costoso collar de diamantes. No entendía por qué todas las personas la miraban de esa manera; clavó la mirada en el suelo, tomó un mechón de cabello y empezó a jugar con el, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias y las orejas un poco calientes después de unos segundos, ¿por que no dejaba de verla?

Ino continuó mirando a Hinata, completamente seria, estaba parada frente a su puerta, avergonzada como siempre y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Claro que había escuchado los rumores, pero no los había creído, además Shikamaru no estaba al tanto del regreso de la Hyuuga… Sonrió de medio lado, que idiota. Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su hombro izquierdo en el marco de la puerta.

– Dígame, señorita Henge no jutsu, ¿qué hace por aquí?

¿Quién demonios era esa? Sintió que le estaban tomando el pelo, ese tono de voz era tan burlón que hasta podría ofenderla, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para molestarse. Apretó los puños y los envió hacia su espalda, donde sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear de nuevo.

– N-No… Soy Hinata y vine a buscar a-…

– Mi padre. Shikamaru no es gracioso, ya basta.

Hinata negó un poco y no alcanzó a responder porque Ino estaba sobre ella, observándola con mirada acusadora. Dio un paso hacia atrás de inmediato, observó a los alrededores, agradeciendo que nadie las viera. Ino sonrió un poco y levantó las manos, e hizo un sello con el que desactivó el jutsu… pero Hinata permaneció frente a ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Observó a la chica de nuevo y notó lo diferente que lucía… el Henge solo copiaba algo que ya existía, no podía modificarlo…

– No me digas que… ¿Hinata?

Observó a la rubia y asintió una sola vez, temerosa al escuchar el grito de la rubia y ver que se lanzaba sobre ella, hasta rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de separar un poco los brazos de su cuerpo, la rubia ya la había encerrado en el abrazo femenino más apretado de la historia.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, eres tu, en verdad lo eres!

La abrazó con fuerza de nuevo, mientras gritaba miles de cosas en su oído de la ojiperla sin importarle lo sorda que la dejaría después. Se alejó de ella y Hinata sintió que el aire volvía a entrar con normalidad a sus pulmones, observó a la rubia correr hasta donde doblaba el pasillo.

– ¡Papá! ¡Hinata te busca!

Hinata suspiró y agradeció que la rubia se alejara de ella, pero temió por su vida al ver que la muchacha volvía hacia ella, a una velocidad increíble y con intenciones de dejarla sorda.

– ¿Ya fuiste con Sakura? ¡Va a morirse cuando sepa que si te salvó!

Y volvieron los gritos, Hinata no tuvo tiempo ni de contestarle, la rubia empezó a gritarle en el oído de nuevo y a apretujarla con fuerza, haciéndola temer por sus pobres costillas que parecían a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. No podía creer que una mujer fuera capaz de abrazar con tanta fuerza o de tener tanta energía como para gritar, apretar y saltar durante varios minutos. Seguramente era algo que los rubios tenían en común en ese lugar.

– Vas a matarla, Ino.

Hinata sintió como Ino cedía, se acomodó la ropa con cuidado y luego levantó la mirada, se arrepintió al instante, Ino seguía observándola como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Que incómoda se sentía. Inoichi sonrió y abrazó a la rubia.

– Te presento a Ino, mi hija, espero no te haya asustado.

Hinata negó y observó la manera en que Ino observaba confundida a su padre, antes de correr por el pasillo y desaparecer al doblar. Observó el ademán de Inoichi, invitándola a pasar y de inmediato caminó al interior de la casa, sintiendo la calidez de aquel hogar.

Siguió a Inoichi, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, amueblada con delicadeza. Todo estaba lleno de flores, alegría y armonía… una extraña combinación para la efusividad que había mostrado la rubia momentos antes. Se quedó parada en medio del salón, sin saber que hacer, hasta que Ino reapareció y la guió a uno de esos sillones pardos, en el que la obligó a sentarse. Hinata le sonrió a Ino y luego observó a Inoichi, se veía tan diferente de la rubia, el tan sereno y sabio, ella tan escandalosa y descuidada. Era un gran contraste.

– Disculpa a Ino, siempre ha sido así,

Asintió, sin saber que decir y escuchó a Ino protestar molesta; observó el orgullo que se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre al ver a la rubia y suspiró, podía notar el cariño que le tenía. Sintió envidia, en el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, su supuesto padre, tan solo reflejaba vergüenza cada que la veía. Escuchó un ruido a lado de ella y giró en dirección a Ino, la muchacha estaba sirviendo té y galletas.

– Espero te guste, es la primera vez que preparo galletas, si no están ricas finge que si.

Juntó un poco las cejas, no había esperado a Ino hacer un comentario como ese, escuchó a Inoichi estallar en carcajadas y lo vio abrazar a la muchacha antes de darle un beso en la frente. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo que estaba invadiendo algo muy personal y tocó la taza.

– Vuelvo más tarde, papá, te amo… ¡Hasta luego, Hinata!

Solo pudo decir un hasta luego que estaba segura nadie había escuchado y luego se dedicó a observar el té y las galletas, mientras notaba el silencio que invadió la casa en cuanto la rubia cerró la puerta. Sonrió un poco y le dio un sorbo al té, al menos en ese lugar no todo eran reglas, reglas y más reglas.

– Empezaremos a que termines con eso, hace un poco de frío afuera.

Observó a Inoichi y asintió un poco. – Gracias…

El hombre tan solo le sonrió, de manera cálida. Todos eran extraños ahí, pero le agradaba la manera tan extraña en que se comportaban. Bebió la taza de té y comió unas cuantas galletas, no tenia apetito después de la torta de cumpleaños de Hanabi.

Durante el rato en que estuvo tomando té, el hombre se dedicó a hablarle sobre algunas cosas, entre ellas sobre Ino. No podía creerlo lo orgulloso que estaba de cada cosa que había hecho su hija, desde el peor de los errores hasta la más grande de sus hazañas. Estaba orgulloso de la "pequeña gritona y berrinchuda" que había visto crecer hasta convertirse en una mujer independiente.

Después de media hora de charla, en la que Hinata escuchó historias increíbles sobre lo que ellos hacían ahí, Inoichi se quedó en completo silencio y Hinata supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Se tensó un poco, pero la tensión y los nervios ya no eran tantos como lo habían sido antes de platicar con el hombre. Juntó las manos y jugó un poco con ellas, no tenía idea de que le harían y sentía miedo.

– ¿Lista?

Hinata negó. – ¿Dolerá?

El rio un poco y negó. – Lo más fuerte que sentirás será un dolor de cabeza, cuando mucho. Pero si te vas a marear.

Se quedó en silencio, no podía creer que estaba confiando en un completo extraño, que para colmo decía que podía saltar de árbol en árbol y no caer al suelo. Le parecía una historia de niños pequeños y él era el personaje principal. Negó un poco, ¿cómo podía pensar esas cosas? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, no tenía idea de que le harían o que métodos utilizarían. No estaba segura de nada… pero aun así el miedo no era tanto como creyó que sería, porque tenía la esperanza de recordar.

– No se si… quiero recordar.

Inoichi la observó a los ojos y sonrió un poco. – Te aseguro que no es nada malo. ¿Lista?

Apretó los puños y asintió.

– Empezaremos por los conocimientos básicos, los necesitaras en tu entrenamiento con Sasuke. – Se frotó las manos y sonrió. – Recuéstate, relájate y cierra los ojos, si sientes dolor solo dilo.

Hinata asintió después de meditar las palabras por unos minutos e hizo como Inoichi le había pedido, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando calmar su nerviosismo. Sintió la mano de Inoichi sobre su cabeza y de inmediato se sintió aturdida y soñolienta.

Inoichi no tardó en entrar a la mente de Hinata. Se acercó al centro, hizo un sello y lentamente salió el pergamino que liberaría ese día; extendió un brazo e hizo un sello, el pergamino se desenrolló un poco y el rubio alejó la mano. Tomó un pergamino de su bolsillo, que después de un sello, creció al mismo tamaño que el de los recuerdos de Hinata.

Realizó una serie de sellos y colocó una mano en cada pergamino, respiró profundo y sintió como algo le recorría desde la mano izquierda hasta la derecha; unos símbolos resplandecientes se movieron por sus brazos hasta conectar detrás de su espalda y el pergamino que estaba en su mano derecha se desenrolló por completo al instante.

Cerró los ojos y activó la técnica, el pergamino en su mano izquierda comenzó a desenrollarse a gran velocidad, pero no como el día anterior. Los símbolos en su cuerpo comenzaron a resplandecer con mayor intensidad, mientras sentía el flujo de los recuerdos causarle un extraño cosquilleo, era como sentir viento correr en una línea recta de tres centímetros de ancho.

Escuchó a Hinata quejarse un poco y sintió que los recuerdos dejaban de fluir, uno debía estar dañado y por eso no podía pasar. Sin perder el contacto con los pergaminos, pronunció unas palabras y sintió como el recuerdo pasaba lentamente. Apretó la mandíbula al notar que no había avanzado gran cosa y se concentró un poco más, temiendo por que Hinata comenzara a sentir fuertes molestias.

Aquello no le agradaba nada, aun no llegaba a una quinta parte de los recuerdos y ya tenía problemas con uno, seguramente eso le tomaría más tiempo del que había estipulado. El recuerdo llegó al otro pergamino, sin darle tiempo a Inoichi para reaccionar a tiempo y disminuir la velocidad. Escucho a Hinata decir algo entre dientes y suspirar de inmediato, aliviada.

Hinata había sentido como si le hubieran clavado una aguja a través del cráneo, en verdad había dolido, pero ese dolor desapareció rápidamente. Suspiró aliviada de nuevo y se relajó un poco más. Al sentir esto, Inoichi relajó un poco los hombros, aliviado, sabía lo fuertes que podían ser los dolores de cabeza.

Pasó cerca de hora y media, antes de que Inoichi llegara a los recuerdos más próximos a la guerra, que eran los que se encontraban más dañados y le habían dado unos cuantos problemas; estaba agradecido de saber que no se había perdido información importante. Tardó cerca de media hora trabajando con el hueco que había dejado la guerra y después de eso solo tardo diez minutos en terminar.

Abrió los ojos, aliviado al sentir que los símbolos regresaban lentamente a sus respectivos pergaminos y observó el pergamino dañado; realizó unos sellos especiales y después de unos segundos el pergamino comenzó a desmoronarse, volviéndose extrañas cenizas que flotaron alrededor de él hasta perderse en la oscuridadque había en aquel lugar.

Sonrió satisfecho y tomó el pergamino nuevo, lo colocó donde había estado el dañado y tras hacer unos cuantos sellos, dibujó con una tinta especial algunos símbolos sobre el pergamino y solo bastó un último sello para que el pergamino se guardara en la mente de Hinata y desapareciera por completo. El rubio colocó la mano en el lugar en el que se encontraba el nuevo pergamino y al quitarla quedó una pequeña inscripción, que desapareció tras unos segundos.

Suspiró y bajó las manos, sintió el cuerpo pesado y un dolor de cabeza insistente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su sala, con la mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata y la muchacha yacía recostada en el sillón, con el rostro relajado. Retiró la mano lentamente y notó lo entumecido que estaba.

– Hemos terminado por hoy.

Hinata parpadeó y observó el techo, se sentó con ayuda de Inoichi y al instante se aferró a lo primero que encontró, un fuerte mareo la estaba atacando y sentía que caía al vacío, aun cuando sabía que se estaba aferrando a algo y sentía las manos de Inoichi en sus hombros.

Escuchaba a Inoichi como un eco en la lejanía, cerró los ojos y se aferró al sillón con más fuerza; lentamente el mareo desapareció, abrió los ojos y al levantar el rostro observó la manera preocupada en que Inoichi la miraba. Era el rostro de un padre preocupado; desvió la mirada, ¿como estarían sus padres?

– Toma un poco de agua.

Tomó el vaso con cuidado y lo llevó a sus labios, bebió todo el contenido, sintiendo como refrescaba su interior y relajaba su estómago, que estaba hecho un nudo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, sintiéndose cansada de pronto y una extraña sensación la desconectó; podía ver a su alrededor miles de cosas pasar a una velocidad impresionante, mientras otras se detenían para que ella pudiera apreciarlas. La sensación la descolocó por completo, confundiéndola y desorientándola.

Escuchaba ruidos, oía voces, veía gente moverse, veía páginas de libros pasar, miles de lecciones en el pizarrón aparecer y desaparecer… el mismo grupo de personas pudo apreciarlo en diferentes edades, todos haciendo cosas que poco a poco le iban resultando familiares. De pronto la sensación desapareció y observó a su alrededor, estaba de nuevo en la sala de estar de los Yamanaka.

– Retrospección.

Hinata levantó el rostro. – ¿Cómo?

– Retrospección. Así se le llama a lo que acabas de sufrir. Es como un golpe de recuerdos.

Asintió un poco y se volteó a ver las manos… ahora sabía que el día anterior Naruto había creado clones de sombra, también tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba lo que Inoichi había hecho con ella. Se llevó una mano a la frene, sorprendida por las cosas que recordaba, ¿cuánto faltaba por recordar? ¿Qué tanto aprendería después de eso? Estaba maravillada.

– Esta sesión y las tres que siguen serán las más largas, los demás recuerdos están divididos en secciones más cortas. – Explicó Inoichi con un tono serio, pero alegre. – Así que no tendrás que pasar horas y horas aquí, y el golpe no será tan fuerte.

Asintió en completo silencio y suspiró. Observó el semblante satisfecho de Inoichi y sintió alivio, después de todo ese no era un lugar de locos, como había pensado al principio.

– Es hora de regresar a casa. Duerme media hora, te servirá y come bien, te espera un arduo entrenamiento.

– Claro… – Había olvidado ese detalle, menos mal Inoichi le recordaba. – Muchas gracias.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó detrás del rubio, se despidió de él con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y salió de la casa. Durante el trayecto de regreso a la enorme casa de los Hyuuga, Hinata estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose extraña, veía a tantas personas en sus recuerdos enseñándole infinidad de cosas.

~oOo~

Observó en silencio la humeante taza de té que había en la mesa, pronto saldría de ahí para ir al campo de entrenamiento; suspiró y movió la taza, lentamente, de un lado a otro; llevaba un día lejos de casa y no quería imaginarse a sus padres; resopló un poco y cerró los ojos… había una manera de irse, pero nadie se la diría, así que tendría que descubrirla.

Abrió los ojos y observó el reloj de pared, no tenía idea de a que hora salir de casa para ir al campo de entrenamiento. De nuevo se aseguró de haberse colocado las vendas como Hanabi le había indicado, luego revisó llevar lo necesario en su mochila y por último revisó su vestimenta. Todo en orden, solo le faltaba calcular a que hora salir de la casa.

– ¿Hinata?

Giró de inmediato hacia la puerta y observó a la castaña, lucía un poco nerviosa, tenía las cejas un poco juntas y la mirada clavada en alguna parte detrás de Hinata. Asintió una vez y esperó a que la muchacha hablara, ya que parecía entretenida con su blusa.

– Bueno… Quería saber si quieres… ¿Te puedo acompañar al campo de entrenamiento?

Sonrió.

Caminaron por la ciudad, Hanabi iba haciendo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado con Inoichi y Hinata le contestaba cada pregunta con paciencia. Luego comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre armas, técnicas, sellos, ilusiones, estrategias y cosas que Hinata solía conocer. Contestó con dificultades, le resultaba difícil recordar tantas cosas, Hanabi le sonrió un poco y le aseguró que con la práctica sería suficiente.

Hinata levantó la mirada y sonrió, ya podía ver más de cerca el campo de entrenamiento que le había señalado Tsunade-sama; era un lugar amplio, el suelo estaba salpicado de pasto seco y los árboles habían perdido todo su follaje. Observó el lugar, se veían algunos cortes en los troncos, había varias dianas, sacos y un extraño poste, todo estaba desgastado pero no se veía mal dentro de aquel paisaje invernal.

– ¡Es enorme!

Hinata sintió la mano de Hanabi golpear fuertemente contra su abdomen, sofocándola y enviándola al suelo; tosió, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y levantó la mirada, para observar a Hanabi, pero se topó con una larga katana que había caído donde había estado parada antes. Ahora sentía que el calor se le escurría del cuerpo y se perdía en la tierra, aquella cosa estuvo a nada de atravesarla y matarla.

Tragó un poco de saliva y se levantó del suelo lentamente, observó los alrededores hasta que notó que Hanabi tenía la mirada fija en un árbol a veinte metros de ahí, además había adoptado una posición extraña… parecía una leona a punto de saltar sobre su presa, tenía la misma mirada desafiante y fiera. Recordó el incidente con la puerta y sintió miedo. Estiró la mano para tomar la katana, pero algo impactó contra su mano, era la banda que Hanabi y todos en ese lugar portaban con aparente orgullo.

– No la toques…

– ¿Por qué?

– Chidori Nagashi… – Dijo Hanabi con voz seria y aparente molestia. – Es una variación del Chidori.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y observó la katana de nuevo. Vio que un poco de electricidad escapaba de ella, extinguiéndose casi tan rápido como había aparecido. Una buena variación para un ataque de corto alcance. Observó a Hanabi tomar la katana luego de realizar unos sellos y examinarla un poco.

– Buenos reflejos Hanabi… san.

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz y se topó con el azabache de la tarde anterior… sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, inexpresivos, fríos y vacíos le hicieron sentir enferma; pero a pesar de eso pudo notar su figura era atlética, se notaba el ejercicio en sus músculos. Observó con molestia como rebataba la katana de la mano de Hanabi, como si no fuera digna de tomarla. Era un engreído.

Sintió como era analizada por esos ojos negros que perdieron el interés a los cinco segundos. Ese era Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que la entrenaría a partir de ese día, la persona a la que vería diario hasta quien sabe que día. Suspiró, por alguna razón no le agradaba la presencia de ese muchacho.

– A la otra deja que ella se proteja.

Hinata perdió el interés en él al escucharlo hablar, sus palabras no expresaban nada malo, pero su tono había sido grosero. Se despidió de Hanabi y la vio desaparecer tras dar un brinco, para luego solo ver como se movían las hojas de los árboles. Recordaba cuando había aprendido a hacer eso. Suspiró un poco y dejó caer su mochila al suelo, se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke y levantó la mirada para verlo, pero la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, solo atinó a cubrirse los ojos con una mano y unos segundos después sintió un golpe que mandó su mano un poco lejos de su cabeza.

– ¡O-Oye…!

– No me importa lo que pasó contigo.

Se quedó en silencio de inmediato y lo observó incrédula durante unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el suelo y sentir que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, había sido muy grosera la manera en que Sasuke la estaba tratando, pero al recordar que Hanabi caminaba con la cara hacia el sol sin hacer gestos prefirió no terminar con su reclamo.

Sasuke observó a la Hyuuga en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas un poco juntas, desde un principio aquello le había parecido a estupidez más grande que a Tsunade-sama se le podría ocurrir; era una perdida muy importante de tiempo, siempre había considerado a Hinata una persona débil y mucho más ahora. En verdad era un fastidio tener que entrenarla. Empezaría por medir su fuerza y su ingenio.

– Atácame con todo lo que tengas.

– ¿Q-Qué?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sin creer que la muchacha estuviera haciendo las cosas aun más difíciles y molestas. – Que me ataques, idiota.

Hinata asintió y tragó saliva, ignorando la última palabra que había pronunciado el Uchiha, en esos momentos estaba más preocupada por el hecho de tener que atacarlo, tenía miedo de golpearlo y que el le diera la paliza de su vida

– ¿Qué esperas?

Sentía que las rodillas le temblaban del miedo. Respiró profundo y corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke, levantó el puño a la altura de su cara y antes de chocar con el chico de cabellos negros dejó ir el puño con toda su fuerza. Sintió que el aire rosarla y abrió los ojos, dio cuatro pasos de más para no caer al suelo y se giró para ver a Sasuke. Lucía aburrido.

Sentía la boca seca y le faltaba el aire, los nervios y el ejercicio jamás habían sido una buena combinación. Tomó dos shurikens de su bolsillo, batallando un poco para acomodarlos entre sus dedos y dejando caer uno al suelo. Ignoró por completo el error y corrió en curva hacia la izquierda, sin perder de vista a Sasuke. Arrojó la estrella metálica y vio con desilusión como pasaba de largo a Sasuke, sin que tuviera que esquivarla.

Sasuke solo observó por el rabillo del ojo el shuriken, al pasar a lado de él y luchó contra el impulso de arrancarse el cabello de la cabeza, eso tenía que ser una broma. Hinata corrió hasta un árbol, tomó un kunai y escondió ambas manos bajo las mangas; corrió lo más rápido que podía y a pocos centímetros de el, sacó la mano y la arrojó hacia el abdomen de Sasuke.

Chasqueó la lengua, al sentir que Sasuke le golpeaba el dorso de la mano y el kunai caía al suelo. Dio un paso de más y un ligero empujón la obligó a caer al suelo; se giró para verlo, sentía que nunca podría tocarlo. Tomó el kunai y se levantó de nuevo, se arrojó contra Sasuke y sintió como el la tomaba del brazo y llevaba la navaja a su cuello.

– Piensa un poco.

Sintió como la soltaba y la empujaba, se alejó de Sasuke y volteó a verlo, no sabía arrojar las armas y usarlas en combate era más peligroso para ella, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlas de lado y usar sus manos… solo esperaba que las vendas sirvieran de algo. Corrió de nuevo hacia él y empezó a soltar golpes, dirigiéndolos hacia donde lograba ver el cuerpo de Sasuke; pero cada golpe era esquivado con una facilidad tremenda.

Le dirigió un golpe hacia el rostro el y terminó con el brazo doblado detrás de la espalda y el otro estirado hacia atrás. Apretó un poco la cara, la posición no le permitía soltarse y le causaba demasiado dolor. Sintió como era liberada con un ligero empujón que la mandó al suelo. No quería pensar mal, pero podría jurar que el disfrutaba al hacer eso.

Intentó patearle desde ahí pero el le tomó el pie y lo dobló hasta causarle dolor de nuevo; en cuanto la soltó, corrió lo más que el tobillo le permitía e intentó dar una patada pero el la mandó al suelo, intentó lanzar un shuriken pero no llegó ni a medio camino. Se sintió frustrada, todo en su mente parecía tan fácil y en realidad le era imposible.

Respiró profundo, ya estaba cansada, su cuerpo dolía demasiado y pesaba aun más con cada movimiento que daba. Descansó unos segundos y corrió; pero antes de poder golpear a Sasuke, sintió como su cuerpo impactaba contra el suelo, de nuevo; se sentó, sobándose la espalda, ya no podía soportar más y Sasuke parecía no querer acabar con eso.

Intentó otro ataque, pero su mano terminó detrás de su hombro; comenzó a sentir el dolor en el codo y apretó los labios para no quejarse, sintió un empujón y de nuevo cayó al suelo. Se quedó recostada, quería llorar, le dolía todo y no había podido rosarlo siquiera, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran inútiles.

Sasuke la observó, lucía cansada, estaba desaliñada y completamente sucia, estaba seguro que no podía ni correr por su vida… tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero aun tenía cosas que intentar. Vio como ella se levantaba y corría hacia el; sonrió y dejó que le golpeara, viendo el rostro de sorpresa de ella al notar que lo que había golpeado desaparecía en una nube.

– ¿¡Que demonios!?

Exclamó Hinata al sentir que la tomaban del tobillo y la hundían. Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía idea de cómo podría salir de ahí; volteó a ver a Sasuke y suspiró un poco antes de hablar.

– ¿Me ayudarías, por favor?

Negó y tras realizar un sello, Hinata observó alrededor confundida y luego su mirada se perdió por completo. La sacó de ahí, la llevó sobre su hombro y la recostó con rudeza sobre la hierba; la observó unos momentos y rodó la mirada, debía hacer las cosas bien, no quería durar más tiempo con esa estúpida "misión de alto rango" como la había llamado la hokage.

Realizó un sello y la despertó, Hinata se sentó de golpe y observó a sus alrededores sin entender como había llegado ahí y se dejó caer sobre la hierba de nuevo. Sasuke se alejó y recogió las armas de la chica, sin mucho escándalo se las arrojó, los shurikens cayeron a su lado izquierdo y los kunais al derecho, todos siguiendo la silueta de la chica. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de pánico de la Hyuuga.

– Lanzamiento de shurikens. – Juntó un poco las cejas al ver a Hinata recoger torpemente sus armas. – Mañana. No llegues tarde.

Hinata asintió y terminó de recoger sus armas, se quedó viendo al suelo durante un rato, no estaba segura de poder caminar. Un movimiento brusco llamó su atención, pero prefirió no levantar la mirada, ya que venía de la dirección en la que estaba el Uchiha. Comenzó a caminar y el sonido de su nombre la hizo girar lentamente, hasta encontrarse a Naruto, que estaba parado a lado de Sasuke y sacudía la mano en el aire con fuerza.

– ¡Hasta luego, dattebayo!

Lo vio durante unos segundos, antes de despedirse con un débil movimiento de mano y esconder su rostro detrás de su cabello, había sentido sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón acelerarse… que vergüenza que el rubio se diera cuenta que la traía como a una puberta enamoradiza. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y observó sus manos, las vendas estaban completamente rotas, con algunos cortes o desgarradas, y llenas de manchas de sangre y suciedad.

Suspiró, viendo su aliento volverse vapor frente a ella, por suerte el ajetreo de la pelea no le permitía sentir el frío, pero comenzaba a sentir que sus manos se enfriaban y eso aumentaría el escozor de las heridas. Se quitó las vendas y examinó sus manos heridas, tendría que lavarse muy bien y conseguir algo para una posible infección.

Levantó el rostro y dejó salir un ligero quejido, el sol ya no golpeaba como lo había hecho a las cuatro de la tarde, pero aun molestaba un poco la vista y no podía levantar el brazo para cubrirse de la luz. Estaba tan cansada que no sabía si podría llegar a su casa, caminar no parecía ser una acción que su cuerpo pudiera realizar. Jaló aire e hizo un esfuerzo por caminar un poco más rápido, sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear, no quería imaginar como se sentiría al siguiente día.

– El teme está loco.

Giró el rostro, sorprendida, y se topó con una intensa mirada azul llena de preocupación; bajó el rostro de inmediato, buscando en el suelo las palabras que se le habían esfumado de la cabeza… era como si no supiera hablar. Lo escuchó caminar y lo vio pararse frente a ella, sintió ganas de llorar, no podía creer que una persona pudiera demostrar tanta preocupación. Negó un poco y sonrió. Ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza en sus brazos para jugar con sus dedos o con su cabello.

– En verdad perdió la razón. Te llevaré con Sakura, ella sabrá que hacer.

Sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro y giró un poco el rostro para verla, pero esta la detuvo y la obligó a voltear en dirección a él; sintió como al instante su rostro se calentaba y su pulso se disparaba a los cielos. Lo volteó a ver y bajó la mirada al instante, no podía verlo a los ojos, quiso llevarse las manos a la cara, pero los brazos los tenía adormecidos, sentía que flotaban; juntó un poco las cejas, su cuerpo se sentía extraño… dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y al levantar la mirada solo encontró oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas... en fin.<strong>

Fue un mes atareado, discúlpenme por no actualizar y mientras una persona me siga diciendo que le gusta mi historia, esta seguirá en pie, actualizando cada que pueda. Una disculpa de nuevo. Solo recibo dos comentarios por capítulo y eso me hace sentir un poco mal, como que no doy el largo que debería o no se... el punto es que me gustarían más reviews, pero ya saben que no me enojo y si no recibo aun así actualizo(: **GRACIAS POR LEERME! **Bueno y quiero dejar en claro que no veo posible que actualice pronto, me iré a un viaje, tengo unos cursos a los que debo asistir y regresando de los cursos empiezo con mis exámenes, así que... agenda ligeramente apretada, pero para dentro de un mes aproximadamente y si dios quiere, podré actualizar mínimo cada dos semanas :D

Les recomiendo que escuchen música ligera y alegre(: ayuda mucho en esos momentos después de que estuviste toda la tarde haciendo tarea y quedaste sin trasero! Jajaja, los baños calientes también sirven mucho y siempre estudien tranquilamente, no se presionen! jajaja ya parezco mamá XD jajaja ya pues, que luego doy aquí un mujer casos de la vida real.

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS! No debe haber motivos, simplemente demuestra tu cariño a los demás :D**

**Chipikroou**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Actualizando: Lunes 14 de Noviembre de 2011. **De nuevo tardé más de un mes en actualizar, lo siento mucho, **estoy en exámenes finales DX**. Quiero aclarar, que ha sido un mes ajetreado, tuve un viaje en el que fui expositora secundaria y es una lata, y estas últimas semanas puros exámenes. En verdad una disculpa.

**Editado: Jueves 04 de Julio del año 2013.**

**Disclaimmer:****NARUTO NO ES MÍO. LA HISTORIA SI! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.**

**Petición: contesten la encuesta en mi perfil, por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 <strong>

**Amigos.**

Sentía que flotaba y se sentía tan bien ahí, no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Abrió los ojos y se topó con pequeñas motas blancas, que flotaban alrededor de ella; embelesada extendió la mano para tomar una y al tocarla sintió que le ardía la piel. Alejó la mano de inmediato, sin comprender porque causaban ese ardor y notó que las motitas se acercaban a ella lentamente, hasta que unas comenzaban a pegarse a su piel y el escozor comenzó a atacarla.

Comenzaron a atacarla intensos dolores por todo el cuerpo y cada sección que examinaba estaba siendo atacada por las motitas. Pronto sus brazos y sus manos estuvieron cubiertas de esas cosas; desesperada intentó arrancarse la asquerosa pelusa blanca que tanto le lastimaba. Pataleó y braceó, en un intento por alejarse de las demás y deshacerse de las que tenía pegadas en el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, deshacerse de esas cosas era imposible, se amontonaban a su alrededor, no tenía hacia donde escapar. Notó un montículo acelerarse a su rodilla y el dolor no se hizo esperar; un fuerte grito se escapó de sus labios.

Se sentó de golpe y sintió unos fuertes brazos empujarla por los hombros, obligándola a recostarse en la mullida superficie. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía dejar de llorar; intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo se lo impidieron. Se dejó caer, estaba demasiado cansada como para poder luchar contra aquella persona tan fuerte.

– Tranquila… lo peor ya pasó.

La voz era suave y femenina, parecía que entendía perfectamente el dolor por el que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió que las tenía cubiertas con algo y no sabía si era plástico o tela. Sintió que le limpiaban las lágrimas y al abrir los ojos, una muchacha de ojos jade y hermoso cabello rosado la observaba entre preocupada y arrepentida. ¿Quién era ella? Observó la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba?

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Observó a la muchacha de cabellos rosados y luego la habitación de nuevo. Recordó su entrenamiento con Sasuke, pero después de que el chico de cabellos negros se fuera, no había más en su mente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

– Soy Sakura Haruno, Naruto te trajo para que te curara las heridas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bajó la mirada y se frotó una mejilla. – Bien…

– No te sientes bien, no mientas. Soy doctora, no me puedes engañar.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar el regaño y juntó un poco las cejas, era obvio que no se encontraba bien. Sintió las manos de Sakura deslizarse por su rodilla y notó que le estaba untando una extraña pomada amarilla y que olía demasiado; suspiró y se acomodó mejor al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a ponerle la venda.

Observó a la muchacha hacer su trabajo, sin dejar de enviar miradas hacia su extravagante cabello, bajó la mirada y tomó con cuidado un mechón de su cabello… azul. Sonrió un poco y suspiró, ahora entendía porque jamás había encajado en Londres.

– Solo termino con la rodilla y podrás irte a casa.

Observó la sonrisa de la muchacha y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

– Naruto estaba vuelto loco cuando te trajo. Te desmayaste por el cansancio, no deberías esforzarte tanto, apenas comienzas y podrías lastimarte.

A pesar del regaño que acababa de recibir, no podía dejar de sonreír de manera tímida, saber que Naruto la había llevado hasta ahí, la hacía sentirse un poco menos miserable en ese mundo tan extraño; borró la sonrisa de su rostro al notar la cara de Sakura, con sus enormes ojos fijos en su rodilla y la cara completamente seria, como si le estuviera doliendo algo o estuviera a punto de llorar.

– ¿Está todo bien?

Notó la manera en que Sakura cerraba los ojos unos momentos y luego sonrió de lado, irónicamente.

– Sasuke es un imbécil, no te dejes. – Hinata asintió, confundida y luego notó la manera en que Sakura se erguía. – No te esfuerces demasiado, debes tomar los medicamentos cada ocho horas y cambiar las vendas una vez al día.

La observó guardar todo lo que había usado dentro de sus respectivas cajas y luego ponerlo todo en una bolsa de papel, que recibió luego de unos momentos. Tomó la bolsa con cuidado y la apretó un poco contra su pecho. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la muchacha, agradecida por el tratamiento que le había dado.

– Gracias.

Hinata observó a Sakura que se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego se lanzó sobre ella; Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Sakura ya estaba rodeándola con fuerza. Observó la habitación, sin saber que decir y esperó a que la muchacha terminara de abrazarla.

Sakura estrechó un poco a la muchacha y dejó salir un ligero suspiro, lleno de alivio, años atrás había hecho de todo por rescatarla y durante todos esos años había vivido con el martirio de no haberla salvado… y de pronto la tenía frente a ella, con un enorme desgaste físico y heridas de grados menores. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando y diciéndole a Hinata lo feliz que estaba de verla.

– ¡Lo siento!

Hinata negó y musitó un "está bien" mientras veía a la muchacha limpiarse las lágrimas y luego cruzarse de brazos; seguía sonriendo y no dejaba de verla. Se movió un poco, incómoda.

– Naruto me dijo que habías vuelto, pero no tenía el valor de ir a verte. ¡Me alivia tanto verte! No tienes idea… durante… creí que no… bueno eso no importa. En verdad, discúlpame.

Negó un poco, no estaba entendiendo a Sakura; se frotó un poco el brazo y se encogió de hombros, mientras escuchaba a la muchacha reírse un poco. En verdad no entendía lo que había ocurrido con Sakura.

– Ya es tarde, debes ir a casa. Naruto te llevará.

Asintió, sintiéndose nerviosa de golpe. Salió de la habitación y esperó a que Sakura fuera por delante, no conocía ese lugar. Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo, iban a paso lento, seguramente Sakura lo hacía por lo de la rodilla. De un momento a otro se detuvo, se giró y la observó fijamente a los ojos.

– No te dejes de Sasuke y ten cuidado con él, cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes, puedes contarle a Ino o a mí. Solo… no le cuentes a Naruto, por favor.

¿Por qué todos se comportaban tan extraño cuando hablaban de Sasuke? Primero su padre, luego Hanabi y después Sakura.

– ¿Por qué? Es…

Sakura sonrió y negó un poco. – Sus métodos son… un poco excesivos. Vamos…

Hinata se sintió extraña al notar que la muchacha retomaba su caminara y no pudo hacer más que caminar y observar el lugar en silencio. A comparación de su casa, esa era pequeña y muy cómoda. Entraron a la sala, donde estaba Naruto sentado, leyendo algo en un pergamino con cara de niño pequeño que apenas y sabía leer. En cuanto estuvieron a la vista, el guardó el pergamino y se levantó del sillón.

– ¿Todo bien?

Hinata asintió. Sakura observó a Naruto y asintió. – ¿Hablarás con Sasuke?

– Claro...

Sintió como le latía el corazón con fuerza al ver al rubio tan serio en esos momentos, sentía que de verdad se preocupaba por ella y porque estuviera bien. Una extraña calidez comenzó a anidarse en su pecho y un ligero cosquilleo le llenó el estómago; comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y carraspeó un poco.

– Y-Yo… puedo hablar con Uchiha-san…

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se cruzó de brazos. – Una roca es más accesible que Sasuke… déjamelo a mi.

Sakura sonrió. – Es muy soberbio.

Se quedó en silencio al notar la complicidad entre ellos, parecía que estaban escondiendo algo muy importante, algo que ella debería saber y que seguramente nadie le quería decir. Bajó la mirada y suspiró un poco, ¿Qué tanto podría esconder el Uchiha? Se veía normal, era un poco serio y grosero, pero no era nada raro.

– Bueno, ya es hora de llevarte a casa Hinata, ¡vamos!

Salieron de la sala y caminaron los tres hasta la puerta, Hinata escuchó atenta las indicaciones que Sakura le dio y luego salió de la casa, acompañada por el rubio, que alegaba algo de que no era sano que caminara hasta su casa en ese estado. Se despidieron de Sakura y caminaron por la acera. Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que el rubio comenzó a insistir en llevarla en sus brazos a lo que se negó, rotundamente, le aterraba que le cargaran. Naruto la hizo prometer que si algo le dolía, avisaría, y solo así continuaron con su caminata.

El rubio se encargó de contarle las misiones en que habían trabajado juntos.

~oOo~

Se frotó los brazos con fuerza, sintiendo como el viento helado se le colaba por la ropa y le recorría la piel, enviando miles de descargas desagradables por todo su cuerpo y erizándole la piel. Hacía menos de media hora que había salido de la calidez del hogar de los Yamanaka, después de observar las flores que Ino tanto cuidaba y le presumía día a día.

Respiró por la nariz, inhalando el aire helado que se colaba por su bufanda, y luego lo soltó por la boca, sintiendo como la tela se calentaba y luego volvía a enfriarse. No recordaba haber vivido un invierno tan crudo, ni en Londres ni en Japón, ni ahí.

Ese día el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes grises, que se amontonaban unas encima de otras, formando una gruesa capa que amenazaba con soltar una fuerte tormenta sobre ella en cualquier momento. Recordaba el sol y la calidez de ese día, ¿cómo podría cambiar el clima de un momento a otro? Así.

Desgraciadas condiciones climatológicas.

Tiritaba de frío y el dolor de las heridas le hacía recordar el fracaso del día anterior a cada minuto. Recordaba la mirada desaprobatoria de Sakura y la seria de Naruto, sintió que veían eso a diario y ya no se molestarían en llamarle la atención al chico de cabellos negros. Recordó el dolor que la sacó de golpe de la inconsciencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza… no quería volver a entrenar con Sasuke. Su cuerpo tenso volvió a recriminarle, juntó las cejas un poco y siguió caminando, cerró sus manos, para que pudieran adquirir un poco más de calor, pero el dolor de los cortes la hizo dejarlas un poco abiertas, no soportaba estirar demasiado la piel.

Sakura le había dicho que no se excediera, que descansara y que tuviera cuidado con la rodilla, ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a eso… si tan solo Sasuke hubiera estado ahí para escuchar a la chica, ya no tendría que preocuparse por enfrentarlo. Recordó lo que había dicho Naruto, acerca de hablar con Sasuke, no sabía si eso la calmaba o la asustaba más.

Su entrenador era un completo engreído.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que sus ropas se agitaran con fuerza y que el aire se colara entre la tela, enfriándole hasta la médula. Quería gritar o hacer algún mohín, pero se contuvo al recordar que estaba en la vía pública. Un extraño crujido la hizo detenerse y quedarse completamente quieta, algo captó su atención, giró el rostro lo más rápido que pudo y vio a Sasuke, parado ahí con la mirada fija en ella.

Por instinto levantó las manos, tenía miedo de que le diera una paliza como la del día anterior. Lo vio a los ojos y una sensación de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, esos ojos negros la hipnotizaban de una manera que no le agradaba nada, sentía que a través de ellos podría ver la peor de las torturas. Separó los labios para hablar, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, al ver que Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Uchiha-san, n-necita, ¿necesita algo?

Corrigió de inmediato, tiritando de miedo, al ver un peculiar carmín en su mirada y un peculiar sello en su pupila. Bajó la mirada lentamente, hasta toparse con la horrible sonrisa que tenía Sasuke en el rostro, de gozo al sentir su miedo, seguramente… esa sonrisa era una con sed de sangre, al igual que la mirada carmín que tanto la perturbaba. Sasuke estaba loco y quería matarla.

Captó un movimiento y observó a Sasuke empuñar su katana, lentamente acercó la lámina a su cuello; un movimiento en falso y estaba muerta, apretó su cuerpo lo más que pudo para no temblar. De nuevo vio esa sonrisa y cada uno de los alineados y blancos dientes del chico, que se reían de ella. Levantó la mirada a los ojos de nuevo y entonces notó un movimiento; observó como el brazo de Sasuke se movía y sintió un fuerte dolor el cuello, vio como caía y después, con pavor, observó su cuerpo caer a lado de ella.

Una fuerte ráfaga de helado viento la sacó de su ensimismamiento, parpadeó y se llevó la mano al cuello, sintiendo que su cabeza seguía unida a su cuerpo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó y cayó en la nieve; se quejó al sentir el frío y dejó salir el aire que tenía en los pulmones, muerta de miedo.

Buscó con la mirada huellas sobre la nieve, sin encontrarlas, y luego levantó la mirada, estaba completamente sola en esa calle… todo el tiempo había estado sola. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había visto eso? Se sentó y observó el sitio en el que había estado Sasuke, el miedo no le permitía moverse de su sitio.

– ¿Necesita ayuda?

Asustada, giró en dirección al lugar del que provenía la voz y se topó con un muchacho de ojos negros, montando un enorme perro blanco que no dejaba de olfatearla y aullar; escuchó al muchacho quejarse por lo inquieto que se había vuelto.

– ¿Hinata?

Volteó a ver al muchacho de nuevo y sintió un ligero golpe mental, reconocía a ese muchacho. Notó la sorpresa en el rostro de él y temió que fuera a estrujarla como las demás personas. Quiso sonreír, pero estaba tan asustada aun… además llevaba una estúpida bufanda.

– Kiba… ¿cierto?

El muchacho asintió rápidamente y se bajó del enorme perro, corrió hacia ella y la puso en pie, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y se tambaleó un poco en el momento que sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

– ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

– Yo…

Juntó las manos y se encogió de hombros, observó al enorme perro y apretó un poco los labios al notar lo inquieto que lucía. Ese día le había regresado las memorias que tenía con su equipo, ahora recordaba mejor a Kurenai-sensei y a sus dos compañeros, verlo le brindaba una extraña alegría que calmaba un poco su asustado corazón.

Escuchó al perro aullar y se bajó la bufanda, le sonrió un poco y caminó hasta él; le acarició la cabeza, sintiéndose agradecida de que estuvieran ahí, seguía sin poder olvidar lo que había vivido momentos antes. El perro dejó salir un extraño aullido y comenzó a brincar alrededor de Hinata, sin dejar de soltar ligeros aullidos emocionados; Kiba dejó salir una aguda carcajada de júbilo.

– En verdad eres tú… ¡En verdad estás aquí!

Sintió al muchacho abrazarla y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios; abrazó al muchacho con fuerza y su sonrisa se amplió, desde el momento en que había recordado al castaño había esperado verlo. Además lo recordaba de su pesadilla… el era el muchacho que le pedía quedarse. Miró hacia donde había estado Sasuke y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, todo parecía ser producto de su imaginación.

Un fuerte ladrido la sacó de sus pensamientos, le sonrió al enorme animal y se alejó de Kiba, aunque en contra de la voluntad del muchacho, que parecía no querer soltarla nunca. Sintió el brazo del castaño sobre sus hombros y agradeció la sensación de seguridad que el le brindaba, sonrió un poco y agachó el rostro. Kiba seguía emocionado.

– ¡No me lo creo! ¡Shino se volverá loco de verte!

Observó la enorme sonrisa del muchacho, estaba llena de felicidad, emoción, cariño y muchas cosas que iban amontonándose. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, dejó salir una ligera risita y luego se dedicó a acariciar al enorme perro que se había acercado a ella.

– Tsunade-sama nos anunció tu regreso, ayer por la noche, pero supimos desde antes, Hanabi me envió un mensaje al medio día.

Volteó a verlo y enarcó ambas cejas. – ¿Hanabi te avisó?

El muchacho hizo un gesto extraño, luego sonrió, asintió y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. – Cambió mucho, no es la niña tímida y arrogante de hace cinco años. Vaya… te tengo enfrente y sigo sin creerlo.

Sonrió ante el comentario y lo escuchó hablar. Kiba le dijo, en todas las maneras que encontró, lo mucho que le había extrañado, lo mal que se había sentido y lo extraño que había sido no salir el equipo completo a misiones de nuevo. También le contó sobre su nuevo empleo, las misiones y los trabajos en casa. Mencionó a Shino, a Kurenai-sensei y a Asuma-chan. Recordó a su sensei y su enorme vientre.

– No… conozco a Asuma-chan…

Kiba la observó unos momentos y la cara le cambió por completo, rió un poco nervioso y se rascó la nuca; hizo un ligero gesto, en el que arrugó la nariz y luego se encogió de hombros.

– Si… olvidé ese detalle.

Sonrió divertida al ver como el rostro del muchacho se coloreaba un poco y tosió un poco, ignorando el frío que comenzaba a colarse entre sus ropas y lo helados que estaban sus pantalones después de haber tropezado. Agitó un poco los brazos y torció la boca, lo único que quería, era irse a su casa y esconderse en la cama, bajo la enorme cobija que había conseguido en la madrugada.

– Sabes… está en casa de Shikamaru. – Hinata observó como agitaba la mano, en un ademán nervioso. – Podemos pasar a saludar.

La idea le agradaba mucho, debía admitir, y ese frío la estaba convenciendo de que se fuera con Kiba a casa del tal Shikamaru. Observó el suelo y se pegó un poco más al enorme perro, en busca de calor. Levantó la mirada y vio el lugar en el que había estado tirada momentos antes, un calosfrío la recorrió por completo.

– N-No puedo… tengo entrenamiento y aun debo llegar a casa.

Kiba la observó, con las cejas juntas. – Sasuke.

Sonrió un poco e ignoró el tono de voz del castaño. No quería llegar tarde y molestar a Sasuke, no quería un arduo entrenamiento de castigo. Recordó de pronto la actitud del muchacho, era increíble ver que en todos lados había muchachos que se sentían la gran cosa solo por estar guapos y que trataban a los demás con la punta del pie. Estaba comenzando a sentir enfado, cuando recordó lo que había visto antes de que Kiba llegara, el dolor que había sentido… su cuerpo tirado en la nieve.

– Puedo pedirle a Tsunade-sama que me de a mi el encargo de Sasuke.

Negó, nerviosa. – N-No es necesario…

El frío hacía que su quijada se moviera por si misma en momentos, tenía tanto frío que solo pensaba en llegar a casa. Acarició al perro unos momentos y luego volteó a ver a Kiba, que parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos. Sintió una mirada y volteó a ver detrás del castaño, pero solo se topó con los árboles, cubiertos de nieve; cerró los ojos unos momentos y suspiró, ya estaba alucinando.

– Bueno… yo… debo irme.

Se despidió del chico con un gesto de la mano, se giró y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al sentir un golpe helado en la cabeza y ver que algunos trozos de nieve caían frente a ella. Se giró y se topó con Kiba, que estaba sentado sobre su enorme perro y le tendía la mano derecha, para que la tomara.

– No te hagas del rogar, está helando.

Hinata dudó unos momentos y luego tomó la mano del muchacho, subió con su ayuda al lomo de Akamaru; quedó sentada entre Kiba y la cabeza del enorme perro. Se acomodó con cuidado y luego escuchó a Kiba carraspear un poco y sonrió.

– Solo no tires de su pelo.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Kiba sonrió un poco y Hinata cerró los ojos al escuchar a Kiba decirle a Akamaru que comenzara a andar. Sintió el primer salto y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Akamaru, era un interminable subir y bajar; no era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero solo bastaba con acostumbrarse, como años atrás. Al menos no tenía frío y llegaría temprano a casa. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que ya se encontraba a medio camino.

– Q-Que… rápido…

Sintió el pecho de Kiba inflarse con orgullo. – ¡Akamaru es el perro ninja más veloz de toda Konoha! ¿O no, Akamaru?

Escuchó al perro ladrar en contestación y a Kiba aullar; dejó salir una ligera risa y se irguió un poco, para poder ver mejor el paisaje. A pesar de que todo eso era nuevo para ella, había una sensación de familiaridad y un vacío que poco a poco se iba llenando.

~oOo~

– _Mamá… ¿qué está mal conmigo?_

_La mujer sonrió y abrazó a la muchacha. – No hay nada mal contigo, amor._

– _¡C-Claro que l-lo hay! No importa… l-las cosas que t-tenga… no d-dejo de sentirme v-v-vacía…_

Suspiró y levantó la mirada, aquella sensación de vacío estaba desapareciendo en verdad, pero ahora extrañaba a sus padres; cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ¿jamás se sentiría completa? Dejó salir un bostezo y se recostó en el futón, aquello era lo más extraño en verdad.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, el frío había ayudado a que le doliera la espalda debido a los temblores. Giró la cabeza lentamente y vio el reloj, aun faltaba una hora para salir de casa y ya estaba sufriendo, tan solo de imaginarse la manera en que Sasuke acabaría con ella ese día.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, extrañaba a sus padres, la vida en Londres y a sus amigos… pero ahora que recordaba a su equipo y de haber pasado una tarde con Kiba, no entendía como podría vivir tranquila sin esos momentos. Pero al comparar su vida en ese lugar, con la de Londres, ahora valoraba todo lo que tenía en Inglaterra… y se reía al recordar lo mucho que se quejaba por sus "obligaciones".

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no regresaría a Londres a menos que encontrara la manera, y se sentía tan lejos de hacer ese descubrimiento, estaría atrapada en ese mundo hasta encontrar la manera de volver. Se secó las lágrimas y observó por la ventana el cielo gris; suspiró y desvió la mirada, ahora tenía menos ganas de ir a entrenar.

Apretó los labios y recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, obligándola a que se frotara los brazos con fuerza para calmar la desagradable sensación. Se llevó las manos al rostro, solo quería que las horas pasaran rápido para estar de nuevo en su cama, leyendo un libro o seguramente muerta por culpa de Sasuke.

Abrió el armario y observó la ropa que Hanabi le había señalado esa mañana, tomó la camiseta y la observó, la tela era tan delgada y tan sencilla que dudaba que eso pudiera calentarle un poco; la frotó unos momentos y la pegó a su cara, sintiendo el calor de la tela. Suspiró y la arrojó sobre la cama, junto con un pantalón de la misma tela.

Tomó un suéter del mismo color y un pantalón holgado, los arrojó a la cama juntó a lo demás y luego buscó las botas largas. Se cambió rápidamente y buscó un chaleco dentro del armario, se puso la prenda y se fue a sentar para ponerse las botas, al terminarse recostó en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde; ni siquiera la extraña alegría de ver a Kiba y Akamaru le ayudaban a olvidar aquel terrífico encuentro y las imágenes que habían pasado frente a sus ojos.

¿Y si eso era una premonición?

Se sentó en la cama y jugó con su cabello unos momentos, no podía ser…

Se levantó de la cama y salió disparada de su cuarto. Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando el dolor que sus movimientos le hacían sentir, hasta quedar frente a la puerta que daba para el jardín. Se detuvo e intentó recuperar el aliento, se recargó contra la pared y esperó a calmar su respiración. Jaló aire, lo dejó salir y se alejó de la pared, caminó un poco y tomó la manija de la puerta, la deslizó con cuidado.

La imagen de Hanabi, haciendo unos movimientos sutiles mientras se balanceaba sobre una tabla la impresionó bastante. Se quedó en silencio, viendo como las delgadas manos se mecían con el viento y luego le enfrentaban. Se sentó con cuidado, sintiendo como sus piernas colgaban a escasos centímetros de la nieve. No quería interrumpir a Hanabi.

– ¿Pasa algo?

Levantó la mirada y vio a la muchacha caer al suelo, justo sobre la tabla, con un movimiento tan sutil como los anteriores. La vestimenta blanca que llevaba la hacía verse en armonía con el entorno. Sintió vergüenza de hacerla interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo y agachó el rostro, notando como sus mejillas se calentaban.

– Solo, venía a…

– Hinata, no viniste corriendo solo para verme.

Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, ¿cómo había notado eso? Estaba segura que no había hecho ruido. Escuchó una ligera carcajada y levantó la mirada, Hanabi ya estaba más cerca de ella.

– Soy ninja… pronto desarrollarás tus habilidades de nuevo. Ahora, dime lo que pasó.

La observó en silencio unos momentos, ahora que lo meditaba, la pregunta que quería hacerle seguramente sería muy estúpida. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y maldijo mentalmente al imaginar su rostro colorado.

– ¿S-Se puede tener premoniciones?

Notó la mirada confundida de Hanabi y se arrepintió por completo de haber hablado; se frotó un brazo, incómoda, no podía creer que en verdad había corrido hasta allá, solo para hacer el ridículo. Pero la respuesta que Hanabi le dio hizo que esa sensación la abandonara.

– Amenos que sea un don o seas una sacerdotisa… ¿por qué?

– S-Simple curiosidad. – Dijo, sintiendo que el color volvía a sus mejillas

Hanabi sonrió un poco y asintió. – Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, comenzaba a sentirse incómoda cuando notó que Hanabi volvía a donde estaba la tabla y se quedaba ahí, solo viendo el trozo de madera. Se levantó de pronto, llamando la atención de la muchacha y sonrió nerviosa.

– Ya… será mejor que me vaya.

El camino al campo de entrenamiento había sido difícil; al llegar vio a Sasuke, estaba parado junto a una serie de dianas, era una extraña media esfera hueca que solo contenía dianas unidas por lo que parecían ser alambres. Respiró profundo y caminó, observando las dianas y todos los shurikens y kunais que había en el suelo. Se detuvo a un metro del muchacho, sintiendo el miedo que había sentido en la mañana.

– Llegas tarde.

Las manos le temblaron. – L-La nieve…

– Habla bien. La puedo ver, no es necesario que lo menciones. Toma un kunai y lánzalo, ahora.

Caminó con torpeza hacia la pila de kunais; se agachó y tomó uno, notó como su mano temblaba y lanzó el kunai lo más rápido que pudo. El arma cayó sobre la nieve, a dos metros de las dianas. Hinata se quedó parada y viendo al kunai, ignorando a Sasuke.

Sasuke la observó divertido, temblaba como un cachorrito frente a un león. Caminó hasta la pila de kunais, tomó uno y lo lanzó, dando justo en el blanco del que estaba más alejado de ellos. Observó la mirada de Hinata y sonrió de medio lado, era igual de estúpida que todas las demás muchachas en esa aldea. _"No seas un imbécil con ella, Sasuke." _Apretó la quijada y tomó otro kunai, caminó a donde estaba ella y cerró los ojos unos momentos antes de hablar.

– Lo estás sosteniendo mal…

Le tomó la muñeca, con cuidado acomodó el kunai dentro de la pequeña mano de la Hyuuga, que no dejaba de temblar. Apretó la mano alrededor de la de ella y comenzó a mover el brazo, para que la muchacha sintiera el movimiento. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Hinata se tensó de inmediato, sintiendo que su cuerpo latía con fuerza, temía que el kunai fuera a parar en su cuello; por más que intentaba prestar atención al movimiento que Sasuke estaba haciendo, no podía hacer más que querer alejarse corriendo de él. Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse al sentir que el la soltaba.

– Siente el movimiento.

Acomodó el brazo de la muchacha de la manera correcta y volvió a moverlo, sin dejar de apretar la mano para que ella sintiera la fuerza de los movimientos del brazo. Cuando le pareció suficiente práctica, se alejó cinco pasos de ella.

– Inténtalo. – La vio vacilar, le fastidiaba tanto esa desidia. – Ahora.

Hinata lo lanzó con fuerza, esta vez el kunai llegó más lejos y se hundió en la nieve, pero había perdido la trayectoria. Sasuke quiso apretarse el puente de la nariz, tenía que enseñarle a mover el brazo y después practicar la puntería. No podía creer que lo tenían de instructor personal, y de una muchacha tan débil.

– Practiquemos los movimientos del brazo…

Hinata sintió con horror como se aceraba Sasuke, pero a la vez agradecía el cambio de actitud; al parecer Naruto si había hablado con él y lo mejor, no se había enfadado. Prestó atención a todo lo que le decía Sasuke, a la manera en que le doblaba el brazo y la muñeca, en como los estiraba, como le acomodaba la mano. Lentamente le fue perdiendo el miedo al chico de cabellos oscuros, hasta que solo quedó una extraña inseguridad y desconfianza, pero ya no el pánico de sentirlo cerca y escucharlo hablarle desde atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas,correcciones gramaticales, ortográficas, etc,... en fin.<strong>

Fue un mes difícil, pido perdón por la larga espera, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Ya, pronto termino el semestre y tendré más tiempo para el desarrollo de los capítulos, es que tengo la idea, pero aun no los desarrollo por completo y esto de estudiar para cada examen, es una lata, me tengo que chutar todo el semestre ¡en dos días! **GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**Sección de respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

**Yabi-chan:** Lo se, es rudo, pero esa es la idea que el manga me da de Sasuke en estos momentos, gracias por esperarme(: Y aquí está el capítulo! Espero te guste, en verdad batallé para que Sasuke no se viera tan blando, no quiero caer en cambios de carácter :S

**Maribelteka:** Bueno, hay cosas que no puedo responder aun, peeeero, no volverá a caer por Naruto, tal vez un poco, pero creo que está muy claro con quien terminará ;) Espero este capítulo te guste :D

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS! No debe haber motivos, simplemente demuestra tu cariño a los demás :D**

**Chipikroou**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Actualizando: Lunes 21 de Noviembre del 2011. **Ahora no tardé en actualizar(:

**Editado: 04 de Julio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO, es de KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA.**

La encuesta se puede ir al carajo... nadie la contesta ¬n¬** A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>

**Desconfianza.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el día que había tenido aquella visión, antes de encontrarse con Kiba. La nieve había cesado hacía tres días y aquella mañana se había asomado el sol, pero el frío estaba peor que antes, lo resentía en la piel de sus mejillas, quemada por el frío; sus heridas habían sanado, su rodilla había dejado de doler… pero sus brazos eran otra historia. Sasuke era demasiado estricto, empezaban puntuales y no siempre eran los mismos horarios, a veces solo hacía una hora, otros tres y hubo un día en que estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento siete horas.

Lo único que había logrado era poder lanzar dos shurikens al mismo tiempo y darle, no al blanco, pero si a la diana que Sasuke le señalaba y consideraba ese un buen avance. Pero el día anterior había sido un entrenamiento diferente, le había puesto unos pesos en las muñecas y tuvo que hacer todos los lanzamientos que había aprendido esas dos semanas, aun no entendía cual era el punto de cargarle algunos kilos en las muñecas, pero no reclamaba nada, Sasuke era demasiado volátil.

Había logrado recordar más cosas relacionadas a su vida como ninja, le faltaban aun varios recuerdos que Tsunade-sama había catalogado como de menor importancia… la mayoría eran las cosas que más le interesaba saber, como sus propios pensamientos. Por lo menos ya no se sentía tan confundida cada que Sasuke intentaba explicarle los movimientos, muchos los había estudiado en la academia, pero utilizarlos en las misiones o en batalla era lo que más le ayudaba a la hora de entrenar.

Suspiró y observó el dulce que tenía a lado de ella y lo alejó un poco, no tenía ganas, la sesión con Inoichi le había dejado con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Esa última semana se habían dedicado a devolverle todos los recuerdos acerca de misiones, la academia, exámenes, pruebas, peleas, evaluaciones… los exámenes chunnin, y con todo eso volvieron parte de sus memorias sobre su amor por Naruto… y admitía que eso había sido vergonzoso.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó por el frío jardín, viendo las secas ramas que había alrededor. Había estado analizando sus recuerdos acerca de su amor platónico y le parecían una tremenda estupidez, estaba enamorada de él, pero a base de ilusiones tontas; estaba enamorada de una idea, no de acciones reales. Sonrió un poco, no quería imaginarse que otras cosas había pensado sobre él; sintió sus mejillas calentarse y negó un poco, avergonzada.

Regresó al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado, habían pasado cinco años y no había sufrido por él, no empezaría en esos momentos, se consideraba una mujer madura y esos amores infantiles habían quedado atrás… por lo menos intentaría convencerse e ignorar por completo el nerviosismo que la invadía cuando estaba cerca del rubio.

– Buenas tardes.

Se tensó para evitar dar un respingo y se giró de inmediato, haciendo una reverencia a su padre, que buen susto le había pegado, no lo había escuchado llegar.

– B-Buenas tardes…

– Neji comenzará a entrenarte hoy.

Levantó el rostro sin comprender. – P-Pero, mi entrenamiento c-con…

– Oh, esto no interferirá, volverás a entrenar la técnica de la familia, estoy seguro que en verdad lo necesitas.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, sintiéndose tonta por haber olvidado que también debía entrenar las técnicas del clan y asintió, en verdad necesitaba esos entrenamientos, le hacían mucha falta… había intentado usar el puño suave, pero los resultados fueron demasiado vergonzosos como para querer hablar de ellos con alguien.

– Entrenarás a las nueve, todos los días y en cuanto termines las sesiones con Inoichi abarcaremos ese horario.

Estuvo a punto de asentir pero se dio cuenta de que su padre ya se había girado y no la veía. Observó su espalda hasta que giró y se perdió en el pasillo. Bajó la mirada durante unos momentos, sintiéndose desairada de pronto, seguía sin entender porque su padre la trataba de ese modo… como si fuera una vergüenza. Apretó el agarre en el tirante de su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento más temprano que de costumbre, dejó caer sus cosas junto al árbol más cercano al área donde entrenaba y caminó con cuidado, el piso estaba tan húmedo por la nieve derretida que era una extraña mezcla resbalosa entre lodo, nieve y pasto quemado o seco. Dio un paso y sintió como su pie resbalaba; juntó las cejas al sentir como se humedecía y enfriaba su costado izquierdo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sacudió su pantalón, no podía creer que le pasaran esas cosas a ella y más con el frío hacía. Hizo la serie de sellos que recordaba tan bien y luego abrió los ojos, su radio solo abarcaba alrededor de dos metros. Intentó fijar mejor la mirada y logró abarcar un campo de tres metros y medio, pero la técnica se desactivo sin darle tiempo a apreciar las cosas. Estaba segura que su problema era le control del chakra.

– Tú puedes…

De nuevo hizo los sellos y activó el Byakugan, sorprendiéndose al notar que abarcaba un tramo largo del perímetro; podía sentir como la técnica consumía energía, en momentos más y en momentos menos. Observó hacia el este y vio algo que le llamó la atención, eran los canales de chakra de una persona que corría en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, como si se alejara de ella; quiso fijarse mejor pero la persona llegó al punto en el que ya no podía ver y la técnica se desactivó.

Sintió un fuerte mareo y fue a dar de nuevo al lodo, esta vez no le importó, todo le daba vueltas de una manera tan rápida que dudaba que eso fuera a terminar pronto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió como se iba de lado, con el brazo izquierdo se apoyó para no quedar recostada en el lodo y con la otra mano se masajeó la cien, esperando que eso calmara un poco el fuerte mareo que la estaba atacando.

– ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

Pegó un pequeño salto y se llevó la mano al pecho rápidamente, ese hombre la mataría de un infarto.

– N-Nada…

Enarcó una ceja, la había visto, estaba malgastando su chakra. Hinata era un caso patético, lo cual lo volvía a el aun más patético por ser quien la entrenaba, aquello era una burla para cualquiera y una falta de respeto para él y su clan. La observó de nuevo, no la conocía pero podía asegurar que ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, seguramente estaba desanimada porque no podía usar el Byakugan.

Sacó de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre lo patética que le parecía Hinata y se llevó una mano a la espalda. Desenfundó un tanto y lo observó, eso bastaría para subir el nivel. Dio dos pasos al frente y jugó con el unos momentos, bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata, que no perdía de vista uno solo de sus movimientos.

– Hoy vas a lanzar esto.

Se quedó en silencio y observó el tanto, el azabache lo estaba tomando por la cuchilla, dejando el mango de su lado. Estiró la mano y lo tomó con cuidado, en cuanto el lo soltó sintió el peso, ya veía que era lo que quería lograr, de seguro le estaba subiendo el nivel de dificultad.

Jugó unos momentos con el tanto, acostumbrándose un poco a su peso y a la forma del mango, estiró el brazo y lo movió de un lado a otro, sintiendo como afectaba el arma los movimientos; lo pasó de una mano a otra y observó hacia donde había visto a la persona correr, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no recordaba hacia donde llevaba ese camino.

Vio a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, estaba concentrado, leyendo un pergamino; no sabía como reaccionaría so le desconcentraba y ese hombre le seguía dando miedo. Se giró hacia las dianas y las observó, las de los constados no parecían tan difíciles de acertar. Tomó el tanto como era debido y lo lanzó, dejó caer los hombros al ver que no había acertado al centro… pero al menos había acertado a la diana que se había propuesto. Se giró un poco y vio a Sasuke, inmerso en lo que estaba leyendo.

– S… Uchiha-sensei, ¿p-puedo preguntarle algo?

Observó el pergamino unos momentos, un poco descolocado, nunca nadie se había referido a él de manera tan respetuosa, le había llamado por su apellido, le hablaba de usted y no de manera cortante como la mayoría de las personas en la aldea… ni siquiera los mocosos de la academia se habían referido a él de esa manera y eso que eran niños. Guardó el pergamino y luego levantó la mirada, hasta toparse con la de Hinata.

– ¿Qué?

La observó jugar con el mechón de cabello que enmarcaba su rostro, el nerviosismo y timidez no los había perdido ni con el borrón que le dieron a su casete. Enarcó una ceja, tímida o no, esa desidia lo fastidiaba un poco. Hinata notó la irritación y de inmediato carraspeó.

– ¿Hacia donde lleva aquel camino?

Observó en silencio la dirección en la que apuntaba la blanca mano de Hinata, podía ver las montañas, así que la pregunta le parecía estúpida. – A las montañas.

Sonrió un poco, la hostilidad de Sasuke no la había molestado, al contrario le causó gracia el tonó tan obvio que había usado… era la primera vez que el muchacho se comportaba de esa manera frente a ella.

– M-Me refiero a… a alguna salida o algo… así.

Se quedó en silencio, molesto por la aparente risa reprimida; juntó un poco las cejas y recordó que hacia aquel lado estaba una de las entradas que se habían adecuado después de la guerra. La única que no era tan vigilada, ya que era la menos usada debido a las montañas. Observó a Hinata de nuevo, ¿Por qué estaba interesada en eso ahora?

– Si, a la salida sureste.

La observó asentir en silencio, observar unos momentos en esa dirección y luego girarse para caminar hasta las dianas y tomar el tanto. No había dicho más, pero había percibido un poco de preocupación y consternación en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Para ser una muchacha que no sabía nada, estaba seguro que sabía algo, pero no tenía la intención de preguntarle qué era.

Sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y antes de abrirlo, volvió a guardarlo, ya lo había leído no tenía caso leerlo de nuevo. Juntó las cejas, malhumorado, y se sentó en la rama del árbol en el que Hinata siempre dejaba sus cosas; se dedico a observarla lanzar el tanto a cada una de las dianas y enfocarse después a las dianas con las que fallaba.

Necesitaba conseguirse un libro, esas tardes se le harían eternas hasta que la Hyuuga comenzara con lo físico, para lo que aun faltaba bastante tiempo, si no encontraba que hacer se volvería loco. Se cruzó de brazos y observó el campo de entrenamiento, sintió un movimiento al otro lado del campo y fijó la mirada, no había nada a simple vista; activó el Sharingan y buscó algo que hubiera llamado su atención, pero no había nada.

Lo desactivó y se quedó con la mirada fija en dirección al movimiento. Desvió la mirada unos segundos para observar a la de ojos perlados y luego regresó la mirada al otro lado del campo; después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que en esa dirección estaba la entrada de la que había hablado momentos antes con la Hyuuga. Por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que Hinata había visto algo al activar el Byakugan y por eso había lanzado esa pregunta sin fundamento alguno. El aire comenzó a llenarse de desconfianza.

– ¿Puedo usar los pesos?

Desvió la mirada rápidamente a donde estaba Hinata y sacó de su mochila los dos pesos; bajó del árbol, si es que había alguien ahí, lo que menos quería era a Hinata con el brazo dislocado. Se los aseguró a los brazos y luego la vio alejarse de ahí con el tanto en una mano, aun se movía con dificultad al traer armas en las manos, siempre estaba cuidando no cortarse o rasgar la ropa. Necesitaba trabajar ese punto.

– Trabaja con los puntos débiles una hora, harás algo diferente el día de hoy.

Observó a Hinata unos momentos, sin quitar su atención del entorno, ese aire de desconfianza seguía flotando a su alrededor y en caso de un ataque, tendría que defender a Hinata y asegurarse que no le pasara absolutamente nada o su cabeza rodaría la mañana siguiente.

La hora pasó lenta, pero no tan pesada como pensó que sería, además de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de saber que la Hyuuga ya no era una completa inútil gracias a él. Subió al árbol por su mochila, sacó de ella una botella de agua y luego bajó, para ver a Hinata lanzar por última vez el tanto hacía la diana con la que siempre tenía problemas; esta vez el arma quedó a casi nada de caer en el blanco.

– Quítate los pesos y ve por el tanto.

Hinata asintió, se los quitó y se los entregó, depositándolos con cuidado sobre las fuertes manos del varón. Al soltarlos sus brazos agradecieron a todos los dioses, mares, países, personas y todo lo que existía y era tangible; se sentía tan ligera, que estaba segura que había corrido más rápido que otros días hacia las dianas y de regreso a donde estaba Sasuke. Le tendió el tanto, pero el lo ignoró y luego se echó la mochila al hombro.

– Debes acostumbrarte a traer armas en la mano.

Lo observó sin entender, ya estaba acostumbrada a traerlas, llevaba dos semanas manejándolas, ese comentario no venía al caso.

– Debes sentir que es como una parte de tu cuerpo, andaremos por la ciudad y caminarás con él, aun eres un peligro para ti misma.

Abrió los ojos grandes y negó. – ¿Y-Y si lastimo a alguien?

La observó y negó, sabía que si se detenía a explicarle las cosas, el propósito y el resultado que esperaba, ella solo seguiría negando y juraría que el plan no funcionaría; no tenía ganas de hacer entrar en razón a una aspirante a ninja, que por su ignorancia se aferraría a lo que pensaba. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Hinata no le siguió, no se detuvo ni le volteó a ver.

– Andando.

Hinata observó el lugar al que Sasuke la había llevado y negó de inmediato. Quería que anduviera por la ciudad, cuando las calles están abarrotadas de gente y niños. No lo haría. ¿Cómo demonios le haría, si muy apenas podía andar estando sola?

– No.

– Lo harás.

Volteó a ver a Sasuke, el llevaba la mirada clavada al frente, su semblante estaba serio como siempre, solo que menos hostil y en sus ojos había un extraño brillo… el mismo que tuvo Hanabi el día que le acompañó al campo y que tuvieron el enfrentamiento con la katana del Uchiha; Sasuke estaba alerta. Regresó la mirada al frente, por alguna razón se sentía asustada, si Sasuke estaba así era por algo, ¿desconfiaba de ella?

Sintió al muchacho empujarla y no tuvo más remedio que caminar; anduvieron por un largo rato y pronto olvidó el arma que llevaba en la mano, al notar las miradas que todos le enviaban al Uchiha. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle el por qué de esas miradas extrañas, pero un niño pasó corriendo y ella se llevó las manos al pecho, obligando a Sasuke a meter la mano y detenerle el brazo para que no se cortara la cara con el tanto.

– ¿Eres estúpida? – Sasuke le rebató el tanto, con un gesto de molestia que despareció de inmediato para convertirse en uno indiferente. _No seas un imbécil con ella… _– Es todo por hoy, mañana nos veremos aquí.

Asintió en silencio, claramente ofendida por el insulto y apenada por el error, e hizo una reverencia. – Muchas gracias, Uchiha-sensei… qué pase buenas noches.

Sasuke se quedó unos momentos viendo la espalda de Hinata, descolocado… de nuevo.

– _Tengo una misión importante para ti, Sasuke._

_Se cruzó de brazos y asintió, un poco emocionado, tenía mucho que no le encomendaban una misión importante y por el tono de voz y la mirada de la Hokage, estaba seguro que esto era algo delicado._

– _No lo sabes, pero Hyuuga Hinata ha vuelto._

_Debía admitir que escuchar eso le sorprendía, aunque su rostro no demostrara ningún indicio de interés en lo que había comentado la rubia que estaba frente a él. Juntó un poco las cejas, sin saber que tenía que ver con aquello, aunque la idea de enfrentarse a quienes la hubieran tenido captiva comenzaba a parecerle genial. Jamás se imaginó lo que Tsunade-sama estaba a punto de decirle. _

– _Serás el entrenador de Hyuuga Hinata._

– _Hmp… – Aquello era un insulto, no sabía si era irónico o patético – Yo creo que no._

– _No se te ocurra pasar sobre mis órdenes, Sasuke, recuerda que aun te tenemos en la mira._

_Notó la manera en que la rubia tornaba sus ojos hacia el y como se levantaba de la silla lentamente, su cuerpo totalmente erguido, su posición final fue casi la de un militar. Regresó los brazos a sus costados y levantó un poco el rostro, adoptando una posición similar, si iba a negarse, lo haría de manera digna._

–_Hiashi no estará de acuerdo. – Comentó, sabiendo que la hokage prefería evitar problemas con los clanes importantes._

– _Esto no se trata de estar de acuerdo o no, es una orden, la cumples o te vas._

El viento sopló con fuerza, levantando algunas hojas con el y sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, saltó al techo de una casa y emprendió camino a su hogar; sus pensamientos cambiaron por completo, ya no estaba absorto en aquella tarde cuando Tsunade le asignó como entrenador de Hinata, ahora pensaba en lo que había pasado en la tarde, si no habían atacado, era por que los estaban espiando… y la sensación que eso le provocaba no le agradaba nada.

~oOo~

Hinata llegó a su casa y caminó por los pasillos sin hacer ruido, ni dejar rastros de lodo, se aseó y después fue a cenar; en esos momentos estaba en el comedor, jugando con un trozo de zanahoria. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y sonrió al recordar que ese día solo había recibido un regaño, pero para venir de Sasuke, ese regaño había sido una nada… eso significaba que estaba mejorando.

La sonrisa se borró al recordar que aun debía entrenar con Neji; suspiró pesadamente y recargó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Recordaba a Neji y era tan hostil como Sasuke. No podía creer que apenas salía de una mala situación y entraba en otra. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dándose un momento para lamentarse.

De seguro Neji la dejaría peor de cómo le había dejado Sasuke aquella vez; hizo un gesto de dolor, si era así, seguramente sufriría en su entrenamiento con Sasuke al siguiente día. Se llevó las manos al rostro, no quería llorar, pero si quería gritar, esa sensación de no saber que hacer la estaba volviendo loca… ¿Qué tanto le faltaba por recordar?

Ese día la mesa estaba tan callada, en verdad que la ausencia de Hanabi tranquilizaba mucho la casa, a pesar de lo seria que era le daba un toque de elocuencia a todo. Alejó el plato y la mujer que siempre les atendía apareció de un momento a otro, dejando en la mesa un plato con ensalada de pepino; lo observó en silencio y sonrió al recordar la vez que Hanabi se había enojado porque a ella no le gustaba el pepino. Levantó la mirada, hacia el puesto vació y suspiró. Desvió la mirada al reloj de pared, aun faltaban dos horas para el entrenamiento con Neji, suspiró de nuevo.

– Hanabi se pasaba los días así, como se encuentra usted en estos momentos.

Bajó los palillos y observó el plato durante unos momentos, no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala. Levantó la mirada y observó a Neji en completo silencio, si fuera menos tímida sería capaz de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre la situación. Observó el atuendo que llevaba, similar al de ella y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Le sonrió un poco, aunque sentía que las manos le temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

– Aunque a diferencia de usted, ella comió sola cinco años.

Asintió un poco y bajó la mirada. – Ya veo…

Se quedaron en silencio los dos por un largo rato. Hinata comenzó a sentirse incómoda y haberse recogido el cabello por completo de pronto se convirtió en una mala idea, ya no tenía con que entretener a sus inquietos dedos, que comenzaron a golpearse unos con otros. Cerró los puños y apretó un momento los labios, se sentía como una idiota.

– E-El entrenamiento…

– Serán cosas sencillas descuide. – Se apresuró a decir Neji. – Comenzaremos con el control de chakra, algo muy sencillo, que también le ayudará a sus entrenamientos con Uchiha Sasuke.

Se quedó en blanco, quiso arrancarse el listón y despeinarse, aquello era demasiado confuso para ella, no saber que había pasado la desquiciaba y preguntar no le parecía la mejor opción, ya que si no recordaba, tendrían que explicarle miles de cosas que no sabía si iba a poder entender. De tanto pensar en eso hasta le dolía la cabeza. Observó a Neji de nuevo y sonrió un poco.

– Empezaré a alistar el dojo… La espero ahí en menos de una hora, me gustaría que comenzara a familiarizarse con el entorno.

Asintió sin saber que más decir y se quedó sola en el comedor, viendo su plato, que de pronto no le pareció apetecible, lo alejó de ella y recargó la cabeza en la mesa de nuevo. Aun no pasaban veinte minutos y ella ya iba camino al dojo, al abrir la puerta se quedó muda, había un cuadro al fondo, lleno de agua. Torció los labios, no le encontraba explicación.

– Eso es… para…

El muchacho ni siquiera levantó la mirada. – El control de chakra necesitaremos manejar el agua y su elemento, curiosamente, es el agua… lo usará para todas esas técnicas o ejercicios que practicará antes de entrar al puño suave.

Asintió en completo silencio, sabía de que le estaban hablando, sabía como hacerlo… el problema era ver si podía hacerlo.

El joven acomodó unos pergaminos en el suelo. – Fue idea de Hanabi… Bueno, siéntese un momento, le explicaré todo acerca del control del chakra.

Asintió, la manera tan amable en que la estaba tratando el castaño la hizo sentirse fuera de lugar, sentía que la habían mandado a una dimensión paralela a la que ella recordaba… quizá eso si era un sueño después de todo. Se sentó con cuidado y escuchó la explicación de Neji, sin perderse un solo detalle, ni pasar por alto todas las dudas que se formaban en su cabeza.

~oOo~

Respiró profundo y observó el balde de agua que tenía frente a ella, cerró los ojos unos momentos, sintiendo sus palmas tocar el agua helada; respiró profundo y se concentró, enviando la energía de sus palmas al exterior. Necesitaba poder apoyarse en la superficie sin hundirse y hasta el momento no lo había logrado; dejó salir un suspiro al sentir el agua helada mojar sus antebrazos y sacó las manos del balde de inmediato.

El primer reto que Neji le había dado, era mantener el agua en sus palmas, sin que goteara y ni se desbordara, necesitaba mantenerla como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja y después de una larga hora lo había conseguido; pero lo que estaba intentando ahora era totalmente diferente. Se frotó los brazos y se levantó del suelo, olvidándose del balde de agua, aun tenía más cosas que practicar.

Había pasado la hora de dormir cuando Neji la sorprendió en el dojo, practicando; Hinata se había caído dentro del pozo de agua al ver al castaño observarla, con un gesto extraño. Le había dicho que descansar era necesario y le envió a su habitación.

Esperó unos minutos ahí, acostada en la cama, en caso de que el muchacho estuviera vigilándola por medio del Byakugan. Juntó un poco las cejas, incómoda, esa técnica en verdad era un arma de doble filo y comenzaba a dudar que en esa casa existiera la privacidad. Sacudió los hombros ante la idea y se levantó de la cama unos momentos después, salió por la ventana y corrió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Miró hacia atrás varias veces y dejó de hacerlo hasta que ya estuvo lejos de casa, pero siguió corriendo, necesitaba llegar al campo para sentirse segura. Corrió por toda la ciudad, a una velocidad que fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que no podía mantener más el paso.

En cuanto llegó al campo, se dirigió a su árbol preferido y se recargó en él, se sentía débil pero feliz de haber llegado sin detenerse, y aunque su corazón amenazara con explotar en cualquier momento y las piernas le dolieran horrores, hizo lo posible por ponerse de pie y caminar hasta las dianas.

Vio un kunai escondido entre el pasto crecido y sonrió, hasta tenía suerte. Lo tomó y comenzó a lanzarlo. Hizo su rutina de: lanzar, caminar, tomar el kunai, regresar a su posición y volver a lanzar. Hizo un último lanzamiento a la diana que más se le dificultaba y sonrió al dar en el blanco.

Dejó el kunai y caminó hacia uno de los postes que había ahí; por la mañana había visto uno de sus libros de la academia y ese poste le ayudaría a practicar los golpes más sencillos. Golpeó el poste durante más de una hora y al dar una patada la pierna con la que sostenía su cuerpo cedió y cayó al suelo. Levantó la mano y se sostuvo de una de las salientes, pero al intentar levantarse de nuevo volvió a caer, estaba demasiado cansada.

El crujido de una rama la hizo girarse de inmediato e inspeccionar la zona; había sido una mala idea exigirse tanto, estaba en desventaja en esos momentos. Se levantó y pegó la espalda al poste, lo más que podía y agudizó el oído. Pero solo escuchó el murmullo del viento al colarse entre los árboles. Sus piernas temblaron un poco antes de dejar de sostenerla; lo último que pudo ver fue una silueta acercándose a ella.

– Está loca…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó, recordando lo que había pasado, pero al encontrarse en su habitación sintió que todo eso había sido sueño. Observó la ventana, cerrada y luego giró hacia el despertador, eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana. Bostezó y se estiró, escuchó y sintió como le tronaba la espalda, bajó los brazos y se percató de que su ropa estaba sucia. El corazón le latió con fuerza, si habían podido entrar a la casa y le habían dejado en su habitación era porque conocían la casa.

Neji le había pillado escapándose.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas,correcciones gramaticales, ortográficas, etc,... en fin. OSEASE, por favor dejen un comentariooooooo, que no se en que fallo ni nada de eso y luego me dejan de leer ¬¬<strong>

Oh, si! No me tardé nada, solo fue una semana y creo que es un tiempo considerable(: Sigo en exámenes, y no he estudiado para el de mañana :P pero los de la semana pasada no fueron tan difíciles y tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. El capítulo no está muy revisado como los demás, ya que lo hice en la semana y decidí subirlo porque no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, así que si encuentran una incongruencia LES PIDO me INFORMEN porque no quiero que queden lagunas en el capítulo. Bueno, para que se tranquilicen, el capítulo 7 va por la mitad y sufrió un estancamiento, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, solo necesito un día de relax (que tendré el domingo). Además, no creo poder actualizar porque debo entregar un ensayo y aun no lo empiezo jajajajaja. Si la universidad absorbe un poco):

**GRACIAS POR LEERME A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN! Y si no es mucha molestia por favor dejen un comentario, ¿qué les cuesta?**

**Sección de respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

**Maribelteka:** Nou, ya no es tosco c: Es que digamos que ya entendió un poco, pero admito que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes así que puede que la acidez vuelva algún día, si no es que ya volvió en este capítulo x) Me agrada saber que te gustó el capítulo, porque eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien :D Espero disfrutes este capítulo(:

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Diciembre está a la vuelta de la esquina! A romper la dieta señoritas, disfruten de cada bocado y olvídense de lo demás, hay que disfrutar cada aspecto de nuestra vida(: Además, la ropa se ve mucho mejor con algo dentro además de huesos :D**

**Chipikroou**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Actualizando: Jueves 15 de Diciembre del 2011. **¬3¬ shi, me tardé, pido disculpas... dure una semana sin poder levantarme de la cama y cuando iba a actualizar descubrí que habían cortado el servicio de internet e_e Peeeeeeeeeeeeero ya casi es navidad y año nuevo y siempre doy regalitos para esas fechas, así que no voy a actualizar el mero 24 y 1° peeero, unos días antes si(;

**Editado: Miércoles 10 de Julio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO, es de KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, y con ninguna me refiero a absolutamente NINGUNA.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7<em>

"_Fantasmas del pasado"_

Abrió los ojos después de unos momentos y al levantar la mirada observó a una preocupada rubia de ojos azules; suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras sentía que Inoichi la levantaba del suelo. Había días en que la Retrospección se volvía un poco agresiva y hasta el momento, dos tazas y la mesa de la sala de estar de los Yamanaka habían sufrido algunos daños. Ese día, gracias a los cielos, solo había caído al suelo, aunque la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

Odiaba tanto eso.

– L-Lo siento… en verdad n-no…

– Descuida, hemos tenido peores. – Repuso el hombre, mientras observaba uno de los adornos de su hogar. – En mayo hubo uno… incontrolable.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, fastidiada y sorprendida, Inoichi siempre le decía que no había problema, pero no se sentía cómoda, nunca podía controlarse durante esos ataques y ese día seguía sintiéndose molesta. Sintió a Ino sentarse a lado de ella y cerró los ojos, en esos momentos no quería hablar con la muchacha, solo quería irse a su casa. Ese día había recuperado otra parte de sus recuerdos familiares… para ser más precisa, los sermones de su padre y de los ancianos del clan.

– Si te sirve de algo, en abril destrozaron el piso en que el trabajamos.

Enarcó ambas cejas y suspiró, no podía negar que eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Levantó la mirada y observó a la rubia unos momentos, seguía molesta, aunque ahora se sentía un poco decepcionada. Las sesiones le estaban regresando recuerdos que preferiría no haber recordado nunca, pero Inoichi no le borraría esos recuerdos, ya que estaría violando su contrato.

No podía negar que ya reconocía a las personas y recordaba sus conocimientos de la academia, sus misiones, los conocimientos del clan, entre otras cosas; ahora entendía de qué le hablaban… prácticamente recordaba a la perfección sus primeros diez años de vida. Pero también recordaba la manera en que su padre la trataba y eso no la hacía sentir bien, además, le confundía el cambio de actitud de Neji y Hanabi.

– Es… hora de irme.

Se despidió de los Yamanaka y fue acompañada a la puerta por Inoichi, como era costumbre. Suspiró aliviada al escuchar que las sesiones ya no serían tan largas, pero eso no le quitaba la amargura que sentía en esos momentos. Caminó por la calle y en lugar de tomar el camino a casa, fue en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Todo el camino meditó lo que había recordado, prácticamente, el peso de ser la siguiente cabeza del clan había vuelto a sus hombros y la decepción de no ser apreciada lo suficiente por su padre la estaba deprimiendo un poco. Se limpió las lágrimas y agachó el rostro, todo lo que iba del mes de enero, ella había estado buscando una manera de volver a Londres, pero seguía sin obtener resultados y eso la tenía frustrada. Ya había pasado más de un mes de su cumpleaños y sus padres debían estar devastados.

Dos días atrás, se había dado cuenta que ya no extrañaba en su vida en Londres… no entendía como podía olvidarse de dos personas que la amaban con todas sus fuerzas y que darían su vida por ella. La imagen de esa amorosa y excéntrica pareja buscándola por cielo, mar y tierra, y llorando por su ausencia le destrozaba por dentro.

Tomó cuanto aire le cupo en los pulmones y cerró los ojos, ya ni siquiera recordaba a sus padres mientras investigaba la manera de volver, se concentraba tanto en las cosas que leía, que todo lo demás se le olvidaba… ya no sabía si recordaba bien sus rostros. Una sensación extraña hizo que su corazón se encogiera, diez años pesan más que cinco.

– ¿Qué hay?

Pegó un ligero respingo y se giró de inmediato, molesta. Se topó con un castaño que luchaba por no soltar una carcajada y Akamaru, que parecía estar muy entretenido olfateando el lodo.

– ¡M-Me asustaste!

– Ese es el punto, ¿sabes? – El castaño se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – ¿Cómo estás? Aparte de asustada…

Sonrió y negó un poco, Kiba era imposible. – No me quejo… ¿y tu?

– Un poco cansado… hoy le tocó baño a Akamaru, ¡debiste estar ahí!

Rio un poco y negó, eso era algo que no quería presenciar, recordaba los baños; empezaron a caminar, en dirección a la heladería preferida. Hinata iba peleando con Kiba, que insistía en que debía intentar bañar a Akamaru, ella solo rechazaba la oferta y se reía. De vez en cuando Kiba le daba ligeros empujones y ella solo le lanzaba miradas de advertencia, pero dejaba salir risas.

Llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del lugar, ahí podían platicar y Kiba podía ser un completo idiota sin quedar en ridículo frente a todos en la tienda. Pidieron lo de siempre y conversaron unos momentos sobre la ausencia de su compañero, que había salido de misión, hasta que Kiba hizo la pregunta de todos los días.

– ¿Qué recordaste hoy?

Se encogió de hombros, sin verlo. – Lo de siempre…

Kiba se recargó en la silla e hizo un sonido de desaprobación. – ¿Que?

Se quedó en silencio, por la manera en que Kiba la observaba, estaba segura que no le creería el "cosas" que le había dicho dos o tres veces. Al parecer seguía siendo su mejor amigo, seguía conociéndola y todavía podía leerla como a un libro.

– Tienes esa mirada. – Comentó un poco serio. – La de: no soy lo suficientemente buena para esto, lo otro, aquello… Todo… Había desaparecido.

Suspiró y observó la heladería en silencio, agachó el rostro al escuchar a Kiba carraspear y comenzó a jugar con la cucharilla de su helado. Recordó el día que Kurenai-sensei los había llevado a los helados de la señora Morimoto, Kiba le había quitado sus gafas a Shino y le había obligado a seguirlo hasta la heladería… luego Akamaru devoró el helado de Kiba.

– La primera vez que vinimos, Akamaru se comió tu helado…

– ¡Esa vez duró enfermo una semana! – Se quejó el castaño. – La peor semana de mi vida…

Rió un poco al recordar la manera en que Kiba se había quejado por varios días. No quería hablar de lo que sentía, pero a la vez sentía que necesitaba hacerlo; suspiró y agachó el rostro para que Kiba no la viera.

– No me cambies el tema.

Levantó el rostro y lo observó sorprendida. – N-No fue…

– Hinata, no me engañas. – Sonrió y se recargó sobre la mesa. – La última vez que vi esta actitud fue antes del examen chunnin… ¡antes de tu pelea con Neji!

Se quedó en blanco, no recordaba haberse enfrentado a Neji. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, recordaba los exámenes de la academia, recordaba hablar de convertirse en chunnin y jounnin pero no recordaba el examen… ni siquiera recordaba haberse graduado de la academia.

– ¿Me enfrenté a Neji? – Negó. – No me acuerdo del examen chunnin.

La observó unos momentos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Esto me desespera. – Suspiró un poco y torció los labios. – Luchaste contra Neji y casi te mata, ¡gracias al idiota de Naruto! De no ser por él, me hubieras hecho caso.

Se quedó en completo silencio, viendo la manera en que Kiba se despeinaba, malhumorado. No podía creer que Neji había intentado matarla, necesitaba recuperar la memoria o no entendería nunca el cambio de actitud de Neji. Comenzaba a sentirse como los primeros días en Konoha al volver de Londres, se sentía ignorante. Sin memoria. Desesperada. Escuchó a Kiba suspirar y levantó la mirada.

– Ese examen te cambió a ti… cambió a Neji… todo mejoró en tu casa. Y ahora volvió la mirada.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tal vez necesitaba recordar ese examen… pero mientras tanto, necesitaba decirle a Kiba lo que estaba sintiendo.

– No quiero ser la cabeza del clan y no me quiero casar.

– ¿Que? – Preguntó confundido.

Volteó a verlo y suspiró. – ¡No quiero s-ser la cabeza del clan! Hiashi no deja de hablar de eso y hoy que lo recordé… era tan… me miraba tan decepcionado y ahora me mira como si… fuera un estorbo… o-o algo…

Se llevó las manos al rostro, no tenía ganas de llorar, solo no quería darle la cara a Kiba en esos momentos. Apretó sus manos contra su rostro, en verdad estaba desesperada, esos recuerdos no le habían mejorado el ánimo en nada. Sintió la mano de Kiba sobre su hombro y bajó las manos.

– Tu padre está loco… en cuanto recuperes los recuerdos que hacen falta te aseguro que dejarás de sentirte así.

Respiró profundo. – ¿Y-Y si no?

– Ya verás que si, confía en mí.

Observó a Kiba tomarle la mano y sintió el ligero apretón que le daba; sonrió un poco y le agradeció, avergonzada por la manera en que se había expresado… se sentía como una niña pequeña. Pero es que no sabía que hacer. De pronto, Kiba comenzó a hablar sobre la primera misión que habían tenido y la sensación de tristeza empezó a abandonar a Hinata lentamente.

~oOo~

Días atrás Sasuke había sorprendido a Hinata al llevarle a Shino, Akamaru y Kiba, para que pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo en equipo y desde ese día Sasuke solo duraba media hora en el campo de entrenamiento, observando los puntos en que fallaba y después de corregirla se marchaba. Y a pesar de lo extraño que eso le había parecido a la Hyuuga, ella había decidido no hacer ningún comentario o pregunta.

Sus movimientos aun eran torpes, pero ya podía mantenerse más tiempo en una pelea y lo más importante de todo, es que ya recordaba todas las formaciones que llevaba con su equipo y poco a poco las iban sacando adelante. Estaba emocionada por poder mantenerle el paso a Shino y a Kiba, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Los entrenamientos con Sasuke, antes de que integrara a su equipo, habían constado de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con el uso de algunas armas, aunque hasta esos momentos solo habían practicado con varas de bambú, al parecer Sasuke no olvidaría pronto el incidente con el tanto.

En casa los entrenamientos eran cada vez más pesados, ya que regresaba cansada; tenía que soportar los regaños de Neji o Hanabi, que se quejaban de que no podía soportar las sesiones más sencillas y le castigaban con ejercicios de resistencia. Cuando Neji no estaba quien la entrenaba era Hanabi y dentro de lo frágil que se veía, era demasiado intensa.

Hanabi no le daba descanso hasta notar un cincuenta porciento de avance y para su desgracia, ella le había enseñado a activar el Byakugan, lo malo era que su radio de visión era de tres kilómetros, una distancia que Hanabi consideraba miserable y todos los días la sometía a intensos entrenamientos.

Neji, por el contrario, se mostraba más accesible a los avances, aunque también se tornaba estricto con algunas cosas, como con el Juken. Pero, a pesar de todos los regaños, estaba contenta, ya que cada día aprendía algo nuevo, lograba algún movimiento o por lo menos avanzaba en algo.

– Hinata-sama, le noto distraída esta mañana.

Levantó la mirada y balbuceó algunas cosas; la mujer tan solo sonrió y continuó con su labor. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a dibujar círculos en el suelo con sus dedos, sin fijarse si realmente estaba cerrándolos o no. Sonrió un poco, sus grandes logros esa última semana habían sido: caminar en los troncos, sostenerse en el agua, los aterrizajes y controlar el flujo del chakra.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y se giró de nuevo, dentro de todo lo bueno, habían varios aspectos que la preocupaban, para empezar las responsabilidades comenzaban a pesarle, convertirse en la cabeza del clan le atormentaba y el hecho de recordarlo no había cambiado nada. Ahora recordaba la disciplina con la que había vivido toda su niñez y por alguna razón, no podía hacer algo para cambiar la inseguridad que eso le estaba despertando…

Junto con sus recuerdos había regresado un miedo que no la dejaba en paz, cada movimiento era observado en esa casa y sometido a un fuerte análisis, y ahora temía hacer algo mal, quería llegar a la perfección tan rápido como se pudiera. Por más que intentara, sentía que no mejoraría lo suficiente.

– ¡Mi niña, va a quemarse la cabeza por tanto pensar! Ya huelo cabello quemado.

Abrió los ojos y rió un poco, movió la cabeza para poder ver a la mujer y le sonrió un poco. – Estoy bien…

La mujer rió y se limpió las manos en su delantal. – Le traeré un poco de té y unos dulces para que se relaje un poco.

– E-Estoy bien…

– No aceptaré un no por respuesta, no tardo.

Siguió a la mujer con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, regresó la mirada al frente, se sentó y se estiró, escuchando como tronaban algunos de sus huesos; soltó el cuerpo y se quedó así unos segundos, observando la tierra que había en el patio y las herramientas que había usado la mujer, que estaban en el suelo.

Aquella mañana el sol calentaba y brillaba un poco más que los demás días. Se estiró de nuevo y dejó salir un ruido de dolor al estirar con fuerza el brazo derecho, dejó caer los brazos sobre sus piernas y se levantó la manga de la blusa, viendo la venda que llevaba. Los pasos de la mujer comenzaron a escucharse, Hinata se bajó la manga lo más rápido que pudo y fingió que seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

– Aquí están, dulzura…

– Muchas gracias.

– Por nada.

Giró el rostro a la derecha y vio la bandeja que había en el suelo, tenía una hermosa tetera blanca con detalles en color azul, acompañada de una tacita con el mismo diseño y un plato con dulces acomodados en pirámide… admitía que los pequeños dulces le habían abierto un poco el apetito. Tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, sintió el suave sabor y cerró los ojos, nunca se cansaría de comer esos dulces.

Recordó que entrenaría con Neji, bajo la imperturbable mirada seria y crítica de su padre, tragó con dificultad, sintiendo como el pobre dulce caía en el enorme vacío que se había vuelto su estómago. Observó su brazo derecho, nada haría que su padre cambiara ese entrenamiento.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Sakura: "no te exijas demasiado, casi se fractura el hueso". Suspiró un poco, a su padre no le había importado cuando la vio llegar con el brazo vendado. Si Hanabi no estuviera de misión, no tendría tanto miedo de salir de su habitación por la noche a entrenar, nunca le había tocado entrenar tan enserio contra Neji. Suspiro y se llevó otro dulce a la boca, si era necesario debía destrozarse el brazo.

– Hinata-sama, ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

La voz la sacó de su trance, giró la cabeza y observó a Neji, estaba de pie, con su serio e inmutable rostro, tan característico y esos ropajes blancos tan impecables. Bajó la mirada de inmediato.

– B-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

– Bien, gracias. El entrenamiento se pospuso.

Se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué? Parpadeó un poco, ¡sentía una dicha tan grande! Asintió, nerviosa.

– Espero y su brazo esté en mejores condiciones para entonces.

Se quedó estupefacta, era tan diferente al Neji que recordaba de su infancia, el que la odiaba y le volteaba a ver como si fuera una leprosa. ¿Qué tanto le faltaba por recordar?

~oOo~

Caminó aburrido por el bosque, detrás del chico de cabellos negros, aun no entendía cual era su afán de estar haciendo esas extrañas patrullas a diferentes horas del día; se llevó las manos a la nuca y se rascó la cabeza, tenía hambre y eso lo ponía de malhumor, además tendría que entrenar esa tarde y nunca le daba tiempo para comer.

– Teme…

Sasuke le ignoró como siempre y siguió caminando, con ese porte de policía que tanto le había caracterizado últimamente. Se agarró el cabello y tiró de el con fuerza, odiaba que Sasuke tomara esa actitud y lo peor de todo era que, por alguna razón, el también quería patrullar la ciudad con o sin su amigo. Su estómago hizo un ruido fuerte, levantó la mirada y observó al inmutable patrullero seguir con su camino. Como lo odiaba.

– Oh, teme~

Nada. Tenía ganas de gritar de la desesperación que esa actitud le causaba. Corrió y se plantó frente a Sasuke, solo obtuvo una mirada despectiva y un ligero empujón hacía un lado… Sasuke siguió con su camino. Se remangó las chaqueta y lanzó un puñetazo hasta el Uchiha, que lo esquivó como era de esperarse e intentó defenderse, naturalmente, Naruto le esquivó por igual. Observó a Sasuke, ya se había quedado quieto y le veía de manera expectante, con esa estúpida arrogancia que tanto le inflaba el pecho.

– ¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros. – Nada, se me antojó golpearte.

– Hmp

Juntó los dientes, molesto. – ¡Imbécil, esa no es una palabra!

Sasuke se giró y siguió caminando, estaba cansado de que Naruto se comportara como un mocoso de doce años, cuando casi doblaba esa edad y estaba a nada de convertirse en Hokage. Que todos los dioses resguardaran esa aldea de ese gran idiota, aun no entendía como era que los ancianos habían aceptado la propuesta.

Regresó su atención al bosque, todo seguía normal, no lograba ver un solo cambio en algún lado, ni una rama rota, un kunai perdido, una huella extraña… no había nada. Se detuvo al ver que ya habían llegado a la explanada y la observó, como lo hacía todos los días, pero le hastiaba no encontrar algo; estaba seguro que había algo raro en la aldea.

– ¡No me ignores, estúpido!

– No te comportes como un mono, idiota.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto dejó salir un grito lleno de frustración y Sasuke esquivó un rasengan que iba directo a su espalda baja, se giró molesto, para regañar al rubio pero se quedó serio al ver que estaba demasiado concentrado para ser algo bueno.

Activó el Sharingan. Después de unos minutos lo desactivó, desesperado, no había encontrado nada…NADA. Pero había algo rondando la aldea y no podían bajar la guardia, pero tampoco podían emitir una alerta mientras no hubiera una amenaza concreta, porque solo lograrían una fuerte paranoia.

– Juro que escuché un cuerpo… grande.

– Te creo…

Observó a Sasuke, alarmado y luego volvió a observar el bosque. – Deberíamos avisar a la abuela Tsunade.

Asintió. – Deberíamos…

Juntó las cejas las cejas al escuchar el tono. – ¿Eso que carajo significa?

Lo observó unos momentos y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea. – No lo haremos hasta estar seguros. Alcancé a notar un animal grande alejándose de aquí…

– Teme… – Torció los labios. – Eso no era…

Se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. – Solo vi al animal.

– ¿Y eso qué?

Se llevó una mano a la sien, estaba a nada de golpear a Naruto, odiaba esa actitud tan obstinada. Bajó la mano y lo observó en silencio, su cara de idiota le decía todo.

– Que no estoy seguro.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero los pasos de Sasuke lo hicieron callarse y correr para alcanzarlo y emparejarse con el; al estar a su lado solo lo volteó a ver, no podía leer al cien porciento el rostro de su amigo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba tranquilo con su respuesta. Observó al frente y juntó un poco las cejas, por un lado tenía razón, no estaban seguros de si era una amenaza o solo paranoias que tenían ellos por no tener misiones de verdad.

Juntó un poco las cejas, odiaba que Naruto se pusiera tan serio en momentos como esos, no podían dar aviso de nada aun, incluso el código lo decía… pero ese estúpido código no siempre debía seguirse y en esos momentos no tenía idea de que era mejor.

Relajó un poco el semblante, no quería que Naruto comenzara con sus preguntas y su hambre de explicaciones. Observó hacia la derecha, si caminaba en línea recta a partir de ahí en esa dirección, llegaría a la parte del bosque que daba para las casas grandes de Konoha, nadie podría huir en esa dirección, era demasiado riesgoso; al lado izquierdo estaba la entrada principal y era vigilada rodo el día, y al lado estaba el campo de entrenamiento de los ANBU. Respiró con normalidad, era poco probable que alguien anduviera merodeando por ese lado de la aldea.

– Tengo hambre…

De nuevo rodó la mirada y contuvo las ganas que tenía de darle un buen golpe, todo ese rato había estado pensando en que tenía hambre.

–Vayamos por un poco de dango. Tengo ganas de ese que está…

Ignoró por completo al rubio, no estaba de humor, además odiaba ese tono de voz que Naruto tenía cuando tenía hambre, era exactamente igual al de un niño de cinco años, pidiendo un dulce o lo que fuera que quisiera a sus padres. Llegaron al camino y observó a varias personas pasar por ahí, todos como siempre sonriéndole a Naruto y saludándolo, y pasándolo a él de largo o susurrándose cosas… antes era al revés. Hasta cierto punto, se alegraba por Naruto.

– Dango, dango, dango…

La empatía que había sentido momentos antes se esfumó. – Odio los dulces.

Lanzó una mirada despectiva hacia el azabache. – Bueno, yo por dango y tu por un pedazo de caca…

Rodó la mirada. ¿Cuándo maduraría? No sabía y no quería escuchar un berrinche, además el también tenía hambre. – Vamos a Ichiraku.

El rubio gritó de alegría. – ¡Que gran idea! Pero también quiero dango y Sakura-chan nunca me quiere acompañar.

Observó a Naruto en completo silencio y por alguna razón recordó a la chica de cabellos azules, su mirada no había caminado hacia Naruto; ese cabeza hueca necesitaba que un tanque le golpeara para darse cuenta.

– Invita a alguien.

– Sakura-chan, no. Ino… no. Podría invitar a Tenten… no, me mataría. Le insistiré a Sakura-chan.

Rodó la mirada. – Está Hinata.

Naruto sonrió un poco y le golpeó las costillas. – Te asusta que Sakura acepte.

Lo observó en silencio y juntó las cejas, era lo más estúpido que había dicho en todo el día. – Claro, Naruto.

~oOo~

Escuchó otro chapuzón, levantó la mirada del pergamino y observó a la de ojos perla salir del río y sacudirse el exceso de agua, para luego caminar por el río, llegar al tronco y comenzar de nuevo con los ejercicios; la observó unos segundos y luego se levantó del suelo.

– Ese brazo está demasiado flojo.

Hinata al escuchar la voz levantó la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio, cayó de nuevo al agua; salió del río y observó el tronco agitarse con fuerza por la corriente, lo odiaba. Levantó la mirada al sentir a Sasuke cerca de ella.

– Los movimientos deben ser más fuertes…

La obligó a golpearle y notó lo flojo del brazo derecho; estaba haciendo mal los movimientos a propósito. Lanzó un golpe y notó la mueca en cuanto su brazo chocó contra los de ella. Le tomó con cuidado el brazo, remangó su blusa y observó la venda que llevaba en él. La volteó a ver, podía notar la vergüenza en su rostro.

– Debiste avisarme.

Negó.

Enarcó una ceja, sin entender a la Hyuuga. – Ah, ¿no? – Ella volvió a negar. – ¿Por qué? ¿O tampoco me lo dirás? – Preguntó molesto, eso podía causarle problemas.

– Y-Yo…

– Habla bien. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. – Mientras entrenaba so-sola.

La observó en completo silencio, la manera en que le había respondido había sido más directa que otras veces, al parecer no solo la entrenaba físicamente pero en actitud. Al menos ya no le estresaría con sus estúpidos tartamudeos. Le tomó el brazo y quitó la venda, para examinarlo.

– Sola. – Repitió.

Asintió, nerviosa. – E-Entreno sola por las noches…

La volteó a ver unos segundos y luego regresó la mirada al brazo, aun estaba hinchado y había un moretón en la piel, lo palpó con cuidado, sintiendo el área lastimada con las yemas de los dedos. El daño ya no era tan grave, ¿qué acaso quería matarse a base de entrenamientos?

– Hmp…

Lo volteó a ver, estaba serio, así que no podía decir si estaba molesto o no… mejor no arriesgarse. – Sakura-chan ya me…

– Es obvio. – Interrumpió. Tomó la venda y comenzó a vendar el brazo, con cuidado de no dejarla muy apretada ni muy floja.

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no quería que pensara que estaba alardeando, pero temía que se molestara por que entrenaba por su cuenta. Clavó la mirada en la venda, que iba cubriendo su brazo con una velocidad similar a la de Sakura. Volvió a tener dominio de su brazo y lo regresó a su costado, pero no pudo volver a ver a Sasuke, tenía miedo de toparse con una mirada furiosa.

– Haz el movimiento como debe ser, va a doler pero no retrasará la recuperación.

Escuchó la indicación y luego solo vio como Sasuke se alejaba de ahí, para regresar a su lugar, asintió y se sintió tonta al hacerlo, ya que el no la veía. Se giró lentamente y volteó a ver al tronco, pero el viento le llevó unas palabras a los oídos, que la dejaron helada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Si, está loca." ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? La imagen de una silueta en su primer entrenamiento nocturno apareció en su mente, ahora podía ver mejor la forma y las palabras volvieron a llegar a sus oídos… no había sido Neji, como había pensado, había sido Sasuke.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, giró el rostro con cuidado y vio a Sasuke sentarse donde había estado antes y tomar el pergamino. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ser una confusión. Se giró antes de que el volteara a verla y subió al tronco lo más rápido que pudo, se equilibró y comenzó a hacer el movimiento, con fuerza, sintiendo como la presión que ejercía entre sus brazos le lastimaba un poco. Aquel sería un largo, doloroso y muy mojado entrenamiento.

Estuvo unos momentos ocupado en un pergamino y luego se dedicó a observar a la Hyuuga caer al agua una y otra vez, no podía creer que tuviera que hacer eso… lo que tenía que sacrificar para ganarse la confianza de esta estúpida aldea; con lo bien que estaba en el exilio.

Se cruzó de brazos unos momentos, Hinata estaba moviendo bien los brazos y también estaba aplicando la fuerza necesaria, pero aun no comprendía el objetivo de ese ejercicio y al parecer se tardaría un poco en comprender. Observó los alrededores y una extraña sensación lo hizo fijar su atención en unos árboles que sobresalían a más de setenta metros de donde estaban ellos, tenía la sensación de estar desafiando la mirada de alguien. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó a la orilla del río, sin perder en ningún momento de su vista los árboles.

De nuevo volvió a caer en el agua, sacó la cabeza y volteó a ver al tronco, enojada, ¿cómo esperaba Sasuke que pudiera defenderse si ni siquiera podía quedarse sobre el tronco? Además si estaba luchando contra alguien más el ajetreo haría que ambos cayeran en el agua. Se llevó una mano a la frente y quiso darle un golpe a Sasuke, ¿por qué demonios no le explicaba las cosas desde un principio?

Se dio una palmada en la frente, era una idiota, había entrenado tanto el control de chakra. Mil veces idiota. Concentró el chakra en sus pies, pero una mano sobre su boca y un brazo en su cintura la hicieron lanzar el codo hacia atrás, sintió que golpeaba las costillas y dejó el tronco para usar las piernas. Vio con horror a Sasuke caminar hacia el árbol.

– Soy yo. – Escuchó que le susurraba Sasuke en el oído.

Dejó de forcejear, Sasuke le descubrió los labios y la cargó en sus brazos. No sabía que pasaba, pero para que Sasuke la llevara así y fueran brincando de tronco en tronco hacia el centro de la ciudad, era por algo grave. Volteó a ver el rostro de Sasuke, serio como siempre, inmutable, indescifrable.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó en un susurro.

– Alguien nos espiaba.

Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y apretó los puños, en un intento por no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, percatándose por primera vez del peculiar aroma que envolvía al muchacho, igual de serio que el.

– Tranquila.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos y la vio, con los ojos completamente cerrados y cara de espanto, era justamente lo que había querido evitar, pero tenía que avisarle en caso de que descubrieran su trampa y comenzaran a seguirles; ya que ella tendría que dar aviso a la aldea mientras el los retenía, menos mal que solo eran dos.

Siguió saltando de tronco en tronco hasta que llegaron al camino, ahí la bajo con cuidado y le frotó un poco los brazos al notar lo helada que se encontraba. Se quitó la camisa.

– Quítate la ropa y ponte esto, no veré. Rápido.

Hinata se quedó seria, al verle la espalda desnuda y la camisa colgar por uno de sus hombros. Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, dejándose solo los pantalones, tomó la camisa y se la puso, viendo el escote que se formaba. Se sonrojó un poco y con una de sus manos cerró la camisa.

–Y-Ya…

Se giró y la observó, con las mejillas sonrosadas, la mirada clavada en el suelo y la mano apretando la camisa que le quedaba enorme y la hacía verse aun más pequeña y delgada. Le tomó la mano que le quedaba libre y tiró de ella en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

– Iremos con la Hokage.

Durante el trayecto solo pudo pensar en su espalda, en como brillaba su piel con la poca luz solar que había a esa hora de la tarde y la manera en que los músculos se marcaban con los movimientos de sus brazos. Se sonrojó un poco y sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar absurdos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas,correcciones, etc... Por favor dejen un comentario, que no se en que estoy fallando y luego me dejan de leer :C Además ¿que les cuesta dejar un comentario?<strong>

:E ya casi cumplo años ^^ LO SE me tardé mucho, pido disculpas pero fue por cosas superiores a mi ): El próximo capítulo espero subirlo a más tardar el jueves porque el viernes estaré ocupada preparando algunas de las cosas de la cena del 24 y la verdad ese es un ritual que no paso por alto nunca xD BUENO, aquí está el capítulo, tarde pero seguro y ya entra un poquito más de acción por parte de Sasuke y el próximo capítulo ya espero comenzar a agilizar algunas cosillas que vienen esperando desde hace bastante :E jajajaja pero no les diré que n3n **GRACIAS POR LEERME A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN!**

**Respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

**Maribelteka:** Bueno, empiezan los avances con Hinata(: y hay algunos detallitos que revelaré después, y para mi también es hermosa(: a ver que buen mozo me encuentro por ahí para ella ;) Y lo de Naruto, a mi también me molesta que esté enamorada de el y el muy idiota ni en cuenta, pero esta es mi historia así que el rubio se puede ir olvidando de la idea de tener algo con la hermosa Hinata ^^ Gracias por leerme y disculpa la tardanza ): la próxima semana espero poder traer otro capítulo y contestar alguna de tus preguntas(: Hasta el próximo capítulo

**MissLuppi: **Creo que es la primera vez que leo este nombre(: Muchas gracias por leerme, antes que nada, espero que este capítulo te agrade y que no dejes de leer la historia(: Me alegra mucho que la hayas encontrado :D más vale tarde que nunca no? Jajaja bueno, espero tu comentario en el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces :D.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Y el lunes comenzamos con el maratón Guadalupe-Reyes, el siete de enero quiero saber cuanto subió cada quien y le daremos de premio un año al gym, todo pagado jajaja es broma todo con medida PERO A DISFRUTAR DE LA COMIDA CARAY! :D Ya casi es navidad, que emoción, empiezan los regalitos y la comida rica :9 ajajajaja HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Chipikroou**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Actualizando: Jueves 22 de Diciembre del 2011. **n_n no me tardé, aquí está el regalito de navidad(: Dos días adelantado, lo se, pero es mejor que no darlo jamás e_e. Espero les guste, porque no dormí bien dos días para terminarlo, ustedes saben, las posaditas ¬3¬

**Editado: viernes 12 de Julio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO, es de KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, y con ninguna me refiero a absolutamente NINGUNA**

¡A LEER SE HA DICHO! Enjoy(:

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8 <em>

_Confianza._

Una humareda blanca se disipó lentamente, hasta que desapareció en su totalidad y le permitió ver a su compañero. Apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza hasta que comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor. La furia le carcomía porque había caído en la trampa de Sasuke y no estaba perdiendo la cordura por eso, sino porque era una trampa que podría ingeniar un mocoso de la academia.

Pateó con fuerza una roca que estaba ahí cerca y escuchó el chapoteo del agua, para ser los ninjas que eran, habían caído en una trampa como unos completos idiotas; su dignidad estaba en juego en esos momentos y todo por un caprichoso Uchiha.

– Y percibo su aroma de cinco direcciones diferentes. – Se giró con cuidado. – No le tomó nada tendernos la trampa, te dije que era mejor esperar a que-…

– ¡Cállate ya! – Espetó con coraje y le dio la espalda. – Regresemos antes que envíen a alguien.

Suspiró cansado de su actitud, siempre esos arranques y su intensidad, ¡estaba harto! ¿Pero que más podría hacer? Si hacía años que no hacía algo divertido. Pegó un brincó y aterrizó a lado de su compañera, nunca le había agradado del todo, ni le agradaría jamás.

Se dispuso a emprender camino, cuando algo verde captó su atención, en el suelo y junto a un tronco, había una mochila. La tomó y la abrió, dentro había ropa de mujer. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y acercó las prendas a su rostro, inhaló profundamente, llenando su nariz con el aroma que desprendían las prendas.

– ¿¡A que esperas, a que venga a alguien y nos mate!?

Escuchó el grito a lo lejos. Hizo una mueca y levantó la cabeza. – ¡Si así me deshago de ti, sí!

Solo escuchó un ruido extraño y después de eso le sintió alejarse, al fin, un momento para el solo. Se echó la mochila al hombro, dio un largo bostezo, estiró el cuerpo y siguió el camino que había tomado su compañera, lo menos que quería era escuchar sus berridos al llegar a su escondite. Vio sobre su hombro y sonrió al ver el tirante de la mochila, esa muchacha olía bien, estaba hermosa y además… no estaba nada mal. Se imaginó todas las maneras en que podría divertirse con ella unos momentos.

– Y exactamente, ¿cuál es el plan? – Preguntó en cuanto alcanzó a su compañera.

Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa perversa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. – Borrarle a esta estúpida aldea la sonrisa y quitarle las ganas de salir adelante. Si queremos hacer bien el trabajo, hay que comenzar por lo que sostiene todo… Atacaremos los cimientos.

~oOo~

Según lo que había escuchado, ya eran varios días que era vigilado a la hora de entrenar a Hinata, pero en ningún momento había podido notar algo extraño… ni con el Sharingan. Juntó un poco las cejas, esas actividades no se habían registrado en la aldea desde hacía bastante tiempo, además, no había recibido alertas de ningún otro lado. Recargó la espalda en su silla.

– ¿Estás seguro?

Hinata sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, si Tsunade no le creía estaba perdida. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, estaba parado de manera disciplinada, pero su mirada era la misma de siempre y su rostro inmutable como todos los días; no podía entender como le hacía para estar tan tranquilo en esa situación.

– Totalmente. – Respondió sin más.

– Hm… – Fue el único sonido que emitió la rubia.

Volteó a ver a la rubia, parecía que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, ¿en verdad no le creía a Sasuke? Al parecer no. Al parecer tendría que cuidarse la espalda de quien le estuviera vigilando, un extraño miedo comenzó a invadirla. No entendía.

– Sasuke, recuerda tu situación, quedarás como el sospechoso principal.

– ¿Q-Qué? – Interrumpió, incrédula.

– Es complicado, Hinata.

Sasuke se quedó con la mirada al frente, intentando no darse la media vuelta y desentenderse de todo, esos malditos ancianos siempre le ponían trabas y por más que intentara (que sinceramente, ni se esforzaba porque no le interesaba) nunca podía satisfacerlos.

– No puedo dar a conocer esta información, Sasuke.

No le quedaba más opción que tomar el asunto en sus manos y patrullar como lo venía haciendo desde los últimos días.

– Entiendo.

Hinata sintió que estaba a punto de gritar, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke era tan… sumiso? No era de muchas palabras, pero tenía voz y autoridad. Siempre había sido así, lo recordaba y no era fácil cambiar esa personalidad.

– Esto no llegará a oídos de Naruto. – La mirada de la rubia se tornó dura. – No quiero problemas.

Sasuke la observó en silencio e hizo una reverencia. – Entendido.

El chico de cabellos negros se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, sin decir, ni intentar nada, tan solo se giró y caminó. Que rápido se daba por vencido… que diferente era al Sasuke que recordaba, al que sobresalía en la academia y era el mejor en todo. Hizo una reverencia y se giró para salir de la oficina, pero la imponente voz de la rubia la hizo detenerse y juntar un poco más las cejas.

– Va lo mismo para ti Hinata.

Separó los labios y apretó los puños. – Ha-Hai.

Continuó con su camino, por alguna razón sentía que aun no era tiempo de irse, que aun había algo por hacer para que Tsunade les creyera, ¿pero que era? Tomó con cuidado el picaporte, cerró la puerta por completo y observó la espalda desnuda de Sasuke mientras se alejaba, ¿qué demonios había pasado mientras ella no estaba? ¿Qué le habían hecho a Sasuke?

Se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, no tenía prisa por llegar a casa, porque, asumía que ya no habría más entrenamiento por ese día. Suspiró un poco y pasó su mano por su cabello, sintiendo los nudos que se habían formado durante el entrenamiento… llegando a casa se daría un buen baño con agua caliente y después de cenar se iría a la cama, esperaría a que todos durmieran y se iría al dojo.

– Vas muy lenta…

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a levantar el rostro. Sasuke estaba a dos metros de ella, se había detenido y girado para verla, al parecer la estaba esperando para que emparejara con el. Después de todo si continuarían con el entrenamiento. Aceleró el paso y cuando emparejó con el azabache, el reanudó la marcha, sin voltear a verla de nuevo y a paso normal, no parecía llevar prisa por salir de ahí.

– Procura no salir a entrenar más o al menos ve acompañada.

No podía hacer eso.

– Sakura podría acompañarte.

Lo volteó a ver y bajó la mirada. – P-Pero… Sakura-chan trabaja en el hospital y…

– Te estoy dando opciones.

Contestó de manera hostil y notó la manera en que Hinata se encogía. ¿Era estúpida o qué? La situación lo demandaba y ella no quería hacer caso, seguramente quería amanecer muerta uno de esos días, ¡bah! Mejor para él. La observó por el rabillo del ojo y notó la diferencia que había entre la Hinata que había comenzado entrenar semanas atrás y la que veía en esos momentos… además de la mirada más segura y los músculos un poco más desarrollados, un extraño aire comenzaba a rodearla.

Seguía siendo patética, pero ya no lo era tanto. Regresó la mirada al frente e ignoró por completo a las dos mujeres que volteaban a verlo como si fuera un virus mortal. Caminaron en silencio, parecían dos extraños que caminaban a la par por simple casualidad. Pero todos volteaban a ver a la peculiar pareja que caminaba en silencio.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse incómoda, pero la idea que tenían los demás le causó un poco de gracia, en si era absurda. Tenía tantas ganas de encerrarse en el baño en esos momentos, pero no sabía si alejarse de Sasuke era buena o mala idea. Otro grupo de personas pasó y de nuevo escuchó los estúpidos murmullos.

Sasuke por otro lado iba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que las personas comenzaban a decir de ellos. No le había molestado la actitud de la rubia, haría su voluntad de todos modos. Sus ojos se toparon con los de una mujer que de inmediato juntó las cejas y se volteó con su acompañante, el tan solo siguió con la mirada al frente, sin importarle, pero el comentario que alcanzó a escuchar le hizo sentirse un poco molesto y le descolocó también. "Seguramente duermen juntos…" Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Gente libidinosa y sin quehacer." Pensó Sasuke, molesto.

"¡Santa madre!" – Pensó Hinata al escuchar el comentario y sus mejillas comenzaron a hervir al instante. – "¿Qué solo piensan en eso?"

Al salir del edificio se dieron cuenta que la noche ya había caído sobre la aldea. Hinata agradeció poder tomar un poco de aire fresco y calmar los colores que se habían subido a sus mejillas. Siguió caminando, la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke le había dejado en claro que no entrenarían más por ese día, así que tomaría rumbo a su casa y se olvidaría de todo por unos momentos.

– ¿A dónde vas?

Se detuvo y volteó a verlo lo más rápido que pudo. – Yo… y-yo creí q-que…

Juntó las cejas, de nuevo ese estúpido tartamudeo. – ¡Habla bien!

Se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos ante el regaño de Sasuke. – ¡Lo siento!

Observó el gesto, un poco fastidiado, e ignoró las miradas molestas. Relajó las cejas y volvió a ese semblante tan inmutable y característico, observó a Hinata de nuevo y luego desvió la mirada, incómodo.

– Te acompañaré, no puedes andar sola.

Volteó a ver a Sasuke, sorprendida, esperaba todo menos un te acompaño. Asintió y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, avergonzada y nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era Sasuke, un hombre al que veía a diario y que siempre la enviaba a casa con algún malestar físico. Pensándolo mejor tal vez esa era la razón de nerviosismo, que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Menuda caminata se llevaría esa noche.

– Vamos.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar, mantuvieron el paso acelerado por unos cuantos metros, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse por el festival que estaban celebrando los niños de segundo año en la academia. Hinata los observó maravillada y nostálgica, esos niñitos hacían piruetas sencillas pero con una facilidad que era de envidiarse, estaba claro que les enseñaban bien; recordó cuando ella tuvo que participar, había odiado tanto el broche que le habían puesto en el cabello. Observó de nuevo a los niños y tomó una flor de loto de papel que uno de cabellos rizados le ofreció.

Sasuke observó todo en completo silencio y sin formar parte de los espectadores, tan solo se alejó y se dedicó a vigilar que nada raro pasara. No podía creer que hacía más de diez años el había formado parte de ese festival y que lo había hecho con alegría, se le hacían tan lejanos esos días en los que llegaba corriendo a casa y le recibían con una sonrisa y un pan de arroz. Apretó los puños y dejó de pensar en esas cosas, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y una de ellas estaba feliz de la vida y disfrutando del festival como las personas comunes y corrientes.

Observó mejor a Hinata, en verdad había cambiado y tenía que admitir que había sido un buen cambio, se veía más madura y aunque había sido leve, el grado de seguridad había aumentado en ella. Una briza helada le hizo recordar que llevaba el torso descubierto y le provocó una desagradable sensación en la piel, movió un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda e ignoró por completo el frío, había soportado climas peores. Desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y vio a la Hyuuga parada a unos cuantos pasos de él, con la de papel flor en sus manos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo alegre y extraño en los ojos.

– Sensei…

Caminó hacia ella, en completo silencio, agradeciendo que Hinata fuera de pocas palabras.

– Yo…

La vio de soslayo hasta notar que ella asentía, regresó la mirada al frente y esperó a que hablara, no tenía prisa, sabía que Hinata no se soltaría parloteando como cualquier otra. Hinata hizo una ligera pausa, hablar con Sasuke seguía siendo difícil para ella.

– No se que pasó hoy con Tsunade-sama… pero…

La observó de nuevo, era la primera vez que hablaban de algo que no fuera sobre el entrenamiento, no era necesario asentir, conocía esas pausas; admitía que Hinata era diferente, ella si pensaba muy bien antes de hablar.

Hinata recordó lo sucedido en la oficina de Tsunade y se sintió incómoda, conocía a Sasuke, aun recordaba al niño que asistía a la academia con ella y estaba segura que seguía ahí, había cambiado, pero seguía ahí. No era un perdedor, ni era un cobarde.

– Yo confío en usted. – Bajó la mirada unos momentos y sonrió, nerviosa. – A pesar de todo lo que digan… yo… estoy segura que no es lo que los demás dicen.

La observó por unos segundos, sintiéndose extraño gracias a la sonrisa de la muchacha, no sabía como describirlo, solo sabía que no era incomodidad. ¿Qué demonios, acaso quería desquiciarlo? Podía ver el miedo que sentía hacia el, cada que se acercaba a ella o que la observaba; eso que acababa de decirle contradecía todo lo que ella demostraba. Hinata torció los labios, incómoda, al notar que Sasuke la analizaba y cambió el tema de inmediato.

– ¿Qué pasó hoy? Antes de ir con Tsunade-sama.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello con cuidado. – Nos espiaban.

Sonrió ante el tono de obviedad en la respuesta y bajó la mirada. – Eso… ya lo se, pero…

Sasuke desvió la mirada a lado contrario por unos momentos, no podría zafarse de eso, además ella tenía que saber. No estaba seguro de sus conclusiones, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con ella o al menos con los Hyuuga.

– Tengo una hipótesis… por así decirlo.

Se quedó en silencio y sintió la mirada de Hinata clavada en él, sabía que estaba atenta y esperando a que le respondiera. ¿Cómo explicarle y no alarmarla?

Al diablo.

– Te están espiando, no se si solo a ti o a toda tu familia.

La respuesta le golpeó como si se tratase de una bola de nieve, de nuevo sintió miedo, pero no por su vida. – ¿Cuántos?

– Dos.

No eran muchos, pero contra ella bastaban y salía sobrando uno. Recordó lo que había ordenado la hokage y dejó salir un largo suspiro, solo le quedaba verle el lado bueno a la situación… pero no lo encontraba.

– Vaya…

Observó la flor que el niño le había entregado, tenía miedo, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y no quería arriesgar a Hanabi o a Neji, mucho menos a todas las demás personas. Tomó con cuidado el collar que llevaba y lo apretó con fuerza. Se detuvo frente a Sasuke y se inclinó.

– ¡Quiero que me ayude a acelerar mi desarrollo!

La observó en silencio y con una mano la obligó a enderezarse; aquello le había resultado hasta cierto punto bochornoso. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba dejar a Hinata en su casa cuanto antes.

– Eso ya estaba decidido, niña.

Asintió, satisfecha y levantó la mirada para observar el cielo nocturno, estaba cubierto de brillantes estrellas, algunas nubes y no había luna. La noche era oscura y fría, pero apenas comenzaba febrero, así que el clima comenzaría a calentar en un poco más de tiempo. Pensó en una ducha con agua caliente, la cena y recostarse en la cama, ese día estaba demasiado cansada; cerró un poco los ojos y los frotó con cuidado, tal vez lo más prudente sería no entrenar esa noche.

De pronto recordó la vez que había perdido el conocimiento en un entrenamiento, recordaba la figura de una persona acercarse… y las palabras; entonces recordó lo que había pasado por la tarde y observó a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Sentía que era algo absurdo, pero la duda la estaba dominando.

– Sensei…

Volteó a verla de nuevo y asintió una vez, ese día había hablado más de lo normal, solo esperaba no se le hiciera costumbre.

– Un… día me desmayé mientras entrenaba y… – Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada, ya se había arrepentido de abrir la boca, la sola idea era estúpida. – Bueno… alguien me llevó a casa y no se si fue Neji o… usted…

Regresó la mirada al frente y meditó unos momentos lo que la respuesta podía ocasionar, todo se tornaría molesto si ella comenzaba a preguntar y preguntar… o tenía conclusiones extrañas. Se sintió un poco incómodo y odió a Hinata por unos momentos.

– Fui yo.

Juntó un poco las cejas, aquello era denigrante, si alguien más se enteraba creerían que se preocupaba por ella.

– ¿Cómo… supo llegar a mi habitación?

– Yo solo te dejé en el jardín. – Se sinceró, el había cumplido con entregarla sana y salva a su casa, lo demás no le importaba.

Asintió un poco y regresó la mirada al frente, después de eso sentía que en verdad podía confiar en Sasuke, detrás de toda esa amargura había una persona racional, consciente y sensible de alguna manera; al menos tuvo el corazón de ir a dejarla a su casa, donde estaría más segura.

No volteó a ver a Hinata pero se había quedado esperando un millar de preguntas que jamás llegaron y que no escucharía en la vida. Volteó a verla y se sorprendió, se veía satisfecha con la respuesta que había recibido. Que extraña era. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo al darse cuenta que ya estaban frente a la casa de la muchacha. ¿En que momento había perdido la noción de todo?

– Gracias.

Desvió la mirada hacia una sonrosada Hinata y por un instante no supo que decir, ella lo trataba con genuino respeto y era sincera siempre. La observó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que de pronto las palabras lo golpearon con fuerza, resaltando lo idiota que se estaba comportando.

– Mañana empezaremos una hora más temprano.

– Ahí estaré…

– Come bien y descansa.

Se quedó pasmado unos momentos, sin saber porque había dicho eso, se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. No quería admitirlo, pero era fácil acostumbrarse a la compañía de Hinata y estaba convencido que era por lo callada que era.

Hinata se sintió extraña, mientras veía al azabache alejarse. Suspiró y miro hacia abajo, aun llevaba puesta la camisa, lo había olvidado. Corrió hacia el y le detuvo del brazo, con cuidado para no exaltarlo, aun no sabía que tan estable era el humor del muchacho.

– Su camisa…

La vio a los ojos unos segundos, su gesto y preocupación eran genuinos. – No hace falta. Hasta mañana.

De nuevo se giró y siguió con su camino, sintió a Hinata parada donde mismo durante varios minutos, hasta que lentamente se alejó y seguramente se perdió dentro de su casa; en cuanto estuvo seguro que la muchacha se encontraba a salvo comenzó a brincar de techo en techo con fuerza, para poder llegar a casa, ponerse algo de ropa y luego ir a buscar algo que le llevara a donde estaban escondiéndose esas personas.

Sentía el viento helado golpearle la piel descubierta y llevarse un poco del coraje que comenzaba a aflorar en el, esos malditos ancianos se daban a odiar, en cuanto terminara el entrenamiento de Hinata pediría una de esas misiones pasivas y largas, no quería saber de los ancianos ni de los estúpidos civiles que veía diario por mucho, mucho tiempo.

~oOo~

Entró a la casa y caminó con soltura por los pasillos, recorriéndolos tranquila, solo quería llegar a su habitación para tomar ropa limpia y darse un baño. Suspiró un poco, mientras se imaginaba tomando un caliente baño, no podía esperar a entrar en la ducha. Estaba a mitad del camino a su habitación, cuando la voz de su padre, pronunciando su nombre, la detuvo. Se giró para no darle la espalda, se inclinó en una corta reverencia y luego se enderezó, para quedar de frente a el.

– B-Buenas noches.

Sintió nervios al notar la mirada con la que el hombre la observaba, no sabía si estaba molesto o indignado, pero sabía que lo que estaba pensando no era algo que la haría sentir la hija perfecta. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar esa situación, pero si le veía a los ojos estaba segura que sería menos del que soportaría.

– Debes explicarme por qué llevas eso puesto.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía al recordar que llevaba la camisa de Sasuke, casi al instante sus mejillas se calentaron, al igual que sus orejas; recordó lo que todas esas personas habían dicho y temió que su padre pensara lo mismo.

– Y-Yo… mojé mi ropa y Uchiha-sensei me prestó esto.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabía si eso sería suficiente para la cabeza del clan. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como lo hacía de niña, tragó saliva y observó a su padre de nuevo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

– ¿Hay algún problema?

Observó la ceja de su padre levantarse y se arrepintió de haber preguntado. – No vas a deshonrar a esta familia, Hinata.

Asintió y agachó la cabeza, se sentía mal, ¿acaso todos los hombres con los que trataba a diario tenían que ser así de complicados?

– Eres la heredera, no debes exhibirte por ahí con las ropas de un cualquiera y, mucho menos, de una persona tan poco honorable y cobarde como lo es ese Uchiha.

Asintió una sola vez, sintiendo rabia al escuchar como se expresaba su padre del Uchiha. – No volverá a pasar.

– Más vale. Cuando Hanabi vuelva te espero en la biblioteca. Es hora de elegir a tu esposo.

Se quedó paralizada y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿no podía elegir ella? ¿No podían darle al menos esa libertad? Lo escuchó alejarse lentamente, cuando los pasos del hombre dejaron de sonar en el pasillo, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y cayó de rodillas.

– ¿Qué?

Se levantó del suelo y corrió lo más rápido que sus agotadas piernas le permitieron hacia su habitación para que nadie le viera llorar, no quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos que su padre se enterara de que había estado llorando. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se deslizó lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, no podía creer que lo que acababa de escuchar. No sabía si estaba enojada, solo sabía que había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en ella y que tenía ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, o arrancarse el cabello.

~oOo~

Levantó la mirada y observó al revoltoso par que no dejaba de pelearse frente a el, rodó la mirada y le dio un sorbo al té que se había preparado; se recostó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo y usó su brazo izquierdo como almohada, observó el vaso con té y lo alejó de él. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en una mejor manera de poder acercarse al Uchiha. Un extraño destello le hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse, solo para ver que estaba el castaño en el suelo y que había una enorme mancha en la pared de la cueva.

– ¡Ya estuvo bueno de tantas idioteces! Si alguien escucha su alboroto vendrán tras nosotros y yo no pienso desgastarme en protegerlos, inútiles.

Los dos voltearon a verlo y se quedaron en completo silencio, el muchacho le veía de manera desafiante, la muchacha era más respetuosa, o tal vez solo sabía que era la más débil de los tres; movió la quijada hacia su lado izquierdo y alejó la vista de ellos, ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en esa estúpida caverna, pero por el bien de su misión tenía que aguantar.

– ¿Ahora que haremos? – Preguntó el joven.

La muchacha volteó a verlo con sus enormes ojos color rosa. – No podemos volver, nos reconocería…

Aplaudió e hizo ruidos extraños con la boca, luego cortó todo el teatro y los observó con las cejas juntas. – ¡No, tu di! Claro que los reconocería… ¡hasta que usan la cabeza!

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio y el tan solo pudo burlarse internamente de las caras de espanto que habían puesto, no era la primera vez que le veían enojado y estaba seguro que las imágenes de la vez anterior habían pasado frente a sus ojos. Que mejor manera de imponer respeto, que sembrando miedo en sus pequeñas y jóvenes cabecitas. Observó a Kohana en silencio, ella parecía a punto de vomitar.

– Sempai... ¿no hay manera de arreglarlo?

Negó una vez, sabía que conocía esa cara. – Solo matándolos y consiguiendo a alguien más.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a quedarse en silencio, jamás se aburriría si seguían siendo así de ingenuos.

– Pero, Suigetsu-sensei, ¿por qué no va usted? Conoce Konoha mejor que nosotros y…

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, esos dos eran los ninjas más estúpidos e imprudentes que había conocido, después de Karin, les había dicho que no se acercaran a Sasuke y era lo primero que hacían; estaba seguro que ni Karin correría tan rápido al asecho del vengativo Uchiha. Las ganas de darles un buen golpe a ambos lo invadieron, pero se calmó al recordar que aun le servían.

Tenía que pensar un plan para que no los encontraran, porque seguramente Sasuke o la mocosa ya habían dado aviso a la Hokage. Los volteó a ver y notó que Jun traía una mochila que no había visto antes; se levantó del suelo. Tomó la muñeca de Jun con fuerza y levantó el brazo, hasta que la mochila quedó a la altura de su rostro. ¿Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza ese par?

– ¿De donde lo sacaste? – Preguntó furioso.

El muchacho lo veía con los ojos grandes como platos y tenía la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse de la furia de Suigetsu.

– ¿Eh? ¡Responde, no te quedes callado, maldito llorón! – Tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

– Yo lo tomé de-…

– ¿¡Dónde!? – Preguntó con un tono maniaco que asustó a Kohana.

Jun sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. – Del lugar donde encontramos a Uchiha con la muchacha… lo dejaron ahí…

Observó al muchacho en silencio y luego observó la mochila, se la arrojó con fuerza y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, que lo hizo dar unos cuantos pasos para poder estabilizarse y no caer; apretó el puño y lo regresó a su costado, mientras observaba al muchacho limpiarse la sangre con la manga de su playera.

– ¡Estúpido! Nunca debes traer algo del enemigo a la guarida, no sabes si tenga algún tipo de jutsu rastreador.

Lo empujó con fuerza del hombro y se giró a donde estaba Kohana, que ya se había sentado sobre su cama improvisada y no dejaba de verlo con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa; la observó de reojo e hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero ella solo pudo taparse el rostro con el cabello.

Como los odiaba.

– Haz algo útil y prende el fuego.

La muchacha asintió y se levantó lo más rápido que sus nerviosas piernas le permitieron, corrió por un poco de leña y la acomodó en el centro de la cueva. Suigetsu se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda a todo lo demás, después de varios minutos comenzó a sentir calor en la espalda, Kohana había hecho un buen trabajo y la fogata comenzaba a calentar el lugar.

– Sempai…

Rodó la mirada, no quería escucharlos. – Entrenen o algo y dejen de molestarme.

Cerró los ojos y pretendió que estaba dispuesto a dormirse. Los pasos de los muchachos se dejaron de escuchar después de unos segundos; se quedó recostado en el suelo sin moverse hasta después de unos minutos, se sentó, tomó un pergamino y lo extendió, en el tenía los planos iniciales de la nueva estructura de Konoha, no era muy diferente a la original, pero tenía sus cambios y sus secretos.

Observó un enorme sector con el emblema de los Uchiha, el terreno del que disponía Sasuke era más del que podría ocupar… seguía con los planes de renacer a su clan. Sonrió de medio lado y cerró el pergamino, podría llegar de visita, pero primero necesitaba que esos dos tantearan el terreno.

~oOo~

Llamaban a la puerta con fuerza e insistencia. Abrió los ojos y observó el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, tardó unos segundos en poder ver los dígitos verdes y brillantes, apenas y pasaba de la media noche; gruñó un poco y se cubrió con las cobijas, no era Ino, ella tenía llave, así que se dispuso a dormir y mandar al demonio a quien estuviera llamando a su puerta.

Se acurrucó en su cama y cerró los ojos, la calma la envolvió de nuevo, seguramente era algún borracho buscando su casa. Apenas cuando comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo, un estruendo la hizo levantarse de golpe. Bufó, se calzó con unas pantuflas y se envolvió en una bata rosada, se recogió el cabello y caminó despacio por toda su casa; escuchaba los golpes que daban a la puerta, pero eso no haría que acelerara el paso, tenía dos días cubriendo doble turno en el hospital.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y echó un vistazo por el mirador, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Sasuke parado frente a su puerta. Quitó los seguros, dejando la cadena, y abrió la puerta con cuidado, observó por la ranura al hombre de cabellos negros que la observaba con seriedad.

– Sasuke… – Bostezó un poco y se talló un ojo. – Olvidé que vendrías… espera… en realidad no me avisaste.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero sintió a Sasuke detenerla con fuerza. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se recargó en la pared.

– ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

La observó en silencio, parecía que aun no sabía si eso era un sueño o la realidad.

– Si.

Gruñó, abrió la puerta y se movió para que el muchacho pudiera pasar, luego la cerró y corrió todos los seguros. Caminó a su pequeña sala de estar, batallaba para mantener los ojos abiertos y estaba segura que también tendría problemas para llevar el hilo de una conversación; solo a el se le ocurría ir a esas horas, ¿Acaso no dormía? De pronto se sintió molesta, si él no dormía no era su problema, ella tenía que levantarse temprano para ir al hospital al siguiente día.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó molesta, aunque un bostezo le restó seriedad a su voz, estaba perdiendo importantes minutos de sueño. – Anda…

– Acompaña a Hinata en sus entrenamientos personales. – Dijo sin más y esperó a que la adormilada Sakura le respondiera.

Estuvo a punto de decir que si, pero se quedó en silencio al procesar la información, al parecer ya había despertado lo suficiente para pensar como toda persona normal lo haría; juntó las cejas, a pesar de los años, lo grosero y arrogante no se le quitaba. Se sentó en uno de sus sillones y observó a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo, era increíble; ella con sus horarios inflexibles, entrenando con Hinata, que risa le daba, pero estaba tan enojada que la idea no le causó gracia alguna.

– ¿Si te gustaría? – Preguntó con todo el sarcasmo que el sueño le otorgaba. – ¿Quién te crees o que?

Se quedó en silencio al notar que Sasuke enfurecía, lo conocía lo suficiente para poder interpretar sus silencios y su inexpresivo rostro, en esos momentos de seguro quería atravesarla con su Kusanagi Chokuto, una sonrisa idiota apareció en su rostro ante la imagen que se creo en su mente.

Sasuke enfureció, no podía contestar como las personas normales, siempre tenía que hacer su drama. Enarcó una ceja y notó que Sakura dejaba salir una pequeña risa sarcástica, antes de que su rostro cambiara a una mueca seria y tajante.

– No.

– Bien.

Se levantó del sillón, aun con los ojos cerrados, no quería perder el sueño; se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta estar cerca del pasillo, Sasuke no necesitaba usar la puerta para salir, más le valía demostrar lo buen ninja que era y transportar su bulto fuera de su casa de una manera más complicada.

– Esfúmate.

Fastidiado, observó su alrededor, hizo un sello y una nube blanca apareció en el lugar que había ocupado el chico de cabellos oscuros, dejando la sala de estar completamente vacía y sumergida en una paz tan grande, que era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas,correcciones, felicitaciones(LOL) etc... Por favor dejen un comentario, no cuenta nada): luego no puedo complacerlos como es debido jaja.<strong>

Antes que nada, el próximo capítulo será relativamente corto, porque se me atraviesa el 24, 25, 26 y 27, lo se, ¿estas últimas que? Es simple, tengo visitas y no estaré en casa; adelantaré un poco mediante mi móvil, pero no aseguro capítulos largos como los últimos. Lo subiré más tardar el viernes, después del domingo estaré atareada con el regreso a clases, así que no aseguro tener el capítulo diez pronto. Aquí hay más interacción por parte de Sasuke y Hinata, y yo se que me van a odiar por lo de Tsunade, pero hay que poner trabas... pronto la quitaré descuiden, hay un cabo sueltillo por ahí, que jdhjshadjasda ajajaja ;) **GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**Respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

**MissLuppi:** En este capítulo ya respondí a tu incógnita, si aun tienes una pregunta no dudes en hacérmelo saber, no quiero dejar cosas en el aire(: Espero te guste este capítulo al igual que el otro y muchas gracias por leerme, y más por dejar tu comentario. Bueno, te dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo :D, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Te mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para ese día :D

**Hinamel:** Creo que tu eres nueva, que emoción! jajajaja x) En serio me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo y siento mucho lo de tus uñas, si requieres de algún tratamiento puedes mandarme la factura ;) jajajaja. Yo se que vas a querer matarme con lo que pasó en este capítulo, pero pronto arreglaré eso, ok? La hokage tiene que hacerle caso a Sasuke! jajajajaja Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar tu comentario(: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Mis mejores deseos en ese día y te mando un abrazo de oso(:

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Ya es casi es Navidad :D Espero que todos reciban mucho amor y que estén rodeados de sus familiares y amigos y seres queridos(: A disfrutar de estas fechas! Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos, y FELIZ NAVIDAD adelantado ya que no creo poder darles el abrazo ese día :P HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Chipikroou**

PD: Si aprecian su cuerpo, no jueguen en el wii-sports mucho tiempo... deja estragos, tómenlo con calma jajajaja


	10. Capítulo 9

**Actualizando: Jueves 29 de Diciembre del 2011. **Este es el regalito de fin de año y año nuevo :D Dos días adelantado, de nuevo, porque se que a partir de mañana no tendré oportunidad de acercarme al computador y actualizar. Espero les guste, la verdad fue un capítulo rápido, no lo revisé tanto como los demás y en este Sasuke no está mucho tiempo, peeero está lo suficiente :D

**Editado: Viernes 12 de Julio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO, es de KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, y con ninguna me refiero a absolutamente NINGUNA**

No les quito más tiempo, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9 <em>

_Familia disfuncional._

Escuchó el sonido de la alarma y estiró el brazo, dio un golpe a la mesa de noche y luego de palparla varias veces dio con el maldito aparato que no dejaba de sonar; desactivó la alarma y se quedó en cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza, no quería salirse del refugio que le proporcionaban las cobijas.

Después de unos minutos de necedad, aventó las cobijas y observó la luz que entraba en su habitación, cerró los ojos unos momentos, hizo un ligero puchero y luego se estiró, escuchando como tronaban algunos de sus huesos. Volteó a ver por la ventana y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo, se notaba que hacía un día hermoso y ella no estaba de humor como para salir a admirar el cielo azul y los estúpidos pajarillos cantando.

– ¡Hinata-chan! – Escuchó una voz cantarina y alegre, que provenía del pasillo. – ¡Ya llegué-eh!

Juntó las cejas, estaba de mal humor esa mañana y la aparente sobrecarga de alegría que emanaba de la voz de su hermana la fastidiaba aun más. Se frotó el rostro con las manos y fingió una sonrisa, justa a tiempo para ver a una castaña, despeinada, entrar a la habitación. Su sonrisa se volvió genuina al ver el rostro adormilado de Hanabi.

– ¿Te fue bien? – Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

– Si, si, si, ¡SI! Y me pagaron aun mejor… ¡pero eso no importa! Es el día de los enamorados ¡y habrá una fiesta en la plaza!

La observó en silencio, sin entenderla, ¿en verdad era esa Hanabi? Sintió como la menor le daba palmadas en las mejillas y se deshizo de los molestos golpes con un movimiento de los brazos.

– ¡Hoy hace un día maravilloso! Anda a asearte, te espero para desayunar.

– Que rara eres…

– No me culpes por ser feliz… amargada.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas, no entendía la emoción de Hanabi, cerró los ojos al recordar lo que su padre le había mencionado y se dejó caer en el futón, dejando salir un sonido de frustración. Se aseo y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y antes de llegar al comedor se quedó quieta, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, ¿A quien quería engañar? La idea de saber que hablaría sobre su prometido le hacía sentir pánico, planeaba casarse a los veintiocho y comenzar una familia a los treinta, no a los veintiuno o más tardar veintidós.

Salió de su habitación y caminó por el corredor, escuchando sus pasos y observando las imágenes que había en las paredes. La historia de ese clan. Acarició con cuidado una de las imágenes, sintiendo como rosaba la pintura con sus dedos, ahora que la recordaba, le fascinaba cada uno de esos dibujos. Regresó la mano a su costado y giró hacia el comedor, donde estaba Hanabi sentada, con mirada impaciente.

– ¡Vamos, estás muy lenta! – Se quejó con voz chillona, mientras golpeaba sus palmas contra la mesa. – Vamos, abuela ¡muévete!

Juntó las cejas y se sentó en su lugar. – Estás demasiado acelerada.

– Tu padre me regañó por ser feliz. – Dijo, al tiempo que tomaba un trocito de fruta con los dedos y se lo llevaba a la boca. – Ese señor…

Se rio al escuchar el tono con el que lo había dicho, parecía que se trataba de su esposa y no de su hija; tomó los palillos y comenzó a desayunar, ignorando la rapidez con la que Hanabi comenzaba a devorar el arroz, ese día estaba más alocada que de costumbre.

– ¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia? – Preguntó Hanabi de pronto. – Lo noté muy… ¿huraño, arisco? No se, algo de eso… dime, ¿que hizo la hija ejemplar?

Casi se atragantó con el bocado al escuchar la última pregunta, bajó los palillos y tomó un poco de té, para poder pasar el nudo que se le había formado con la comida, la lengua, el asombro y las palabras. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y levantó la mirada, topándose con los ojos de Hanabi, llenos de expectación, incredulidad y duda.

– ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

Hanabi sonrió de lado y se recargó en la mesa. – Ah, claro, ahora no recuerdas.

Se le quedó viendo sin saber que decirle, sabía a que se refería, pero no quería hablar de eso, no con Hanabi… no sabía si ella también se indignaría.

– Ai-san y Hikari-chan me dijeron que está muy enojado y que no podía creer lo que habías hecho el otro día…

– Ah… – Sonrió nerviosa, se frotó el brazo derecho y observó a Hanabi unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada. – N-No es nada…

Asintió lentamente y chasqueó la lengua. Sonrió y bajó la cara, Hinata ya no pudo saber que estaba planeando la menor.

– Claro… el enojo también puede generarse de manera espontánea. – Rodó la mirada. – No te creo nada. ¡Cuéntame!

Se inclinó un poco para atrás y repasó las probabilidades que tenía de zafarse de Hanabi; si la muchacha se decidía a obligarla por medio de la fuerza, era obvio que ganaría. Juntó las cejas, le avergonzaba pensar en eso, al principio no lo había visto como algo malo, pero ahora no sabía como tomarían las cosas.

– Yo traía puesta la… – Alargó un poco el sonido de la "a" y luego se quedó en silencio unos momentos. – L-La… camisa de S… Uchiha-sensei.

Hinata sintió que un extraño escalofrío le recorría toda la piel, al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Hanabi, que tomó un poco de té y luego acomodó su servilleta sobre su regazo. Dios, aquello la estaba matando y más al ver que la muchacha levantaba una ceja y apretaba los labios, para luego volver a su rostro inexpresivo.

– ¿Enserio?

Hinata asintió en silencio y suspiró. – ¿Estás enojada?

Había esperado de todo, una extraña fuga en la noche o tal vez haberse negado a aceptar ser la sucesora, también tenía en mente que hubiera abandonado sus entrenamientos o el tratamiento con Inoichi-san… pero llevar la ropa de Sasuke había sido algo que jamás le pasó por la mente, ni siquiera como una broma para una borrachera. Intentó sonreír pero la sonrisa que puso era una tan burlona que tuvo que llevarse las manos al rostro para cubrirla y que Hinata no adivinara sus pensamientos.

– ¡Por dios!

La sangre abandonó el cuerpo de Hinata y Hanabi estalló en carcajadas.

– ¡Sasuke no tiene esos gestos con nadie! Que extraño… – Gateó hasta el lugar de Hinata y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. – ¡Que escondido te lo tenías! ¡Hinata y Sasuke sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-muak-muak-muak!

Sintió que las mejillas se le teñían, agachó la cara y la cubrió con sus manos, mientras escuchaba a Hanabi cantar una y otra vez su estúpida canción. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y abandonar a su hermana menor, cuando notó que la castaña se quedaba callada y rápidamente volvía a su lugar, tomó los palillos y empezó a jugar con ellos, notablemente nerviosa. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se deslizó y su padre entró al comedor.

– Hinata, acompáñame a la biblioteca.

¿Las había escuchado?

Asintió y se levantó despacio, de pronto sintió como si tuviera sobre sus hombros el peso de una enorme roca; suspiró despacio e ignoró por completo la demandante mirada que Hanabi le dedicaba a su padre. Logró ponerse de pie y siguió a su padre en completo silencio, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le envió una sonrisa a Hanabi, con la intención de calmarla, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, su rostro cambió por completo.

Caminó en silencio detrás de su padre, sabía a lo que iban a la biblioteca, pero no podía oponerse, prefería ser ella a que fuera Hanabi. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía en el momento en que entraron a la biblioteca, pero comenzó a entrar en pánico al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba; respiró profundo y observó a su padre.

– Hinata, sabes que pronto serás tú la cabeza de esta familia.

Asintió una sola vez mientras veía a su padre acomodar unas cosas en el enorme escritorio que había ahí dentro, al parecer eran simples papeles que estaban desperdigados por todo el mueble.

– Por eso debes casarte con alguien de la familia.

Asintió de nuevo y bajó la mirada, no quería verlo, no podría soportar su mirada en esos momentos.

– Ese hombre te acompañará a lo largo de tu vida, será quien te apoye en tus decisiones, el se encargará de protegerlos a todos si tu llegas a faltar… sabes a lo que me refiero. – Se giró para verla y se quedó serio al notar que ella parecía más una pequeña niña asustada que una joven de veintiún. – Tu esposo debe ser un hombre de sangre pura… una persona con la que puedas mejorar a las generaciones futuras.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogía, eso era un enorme acto de crueldad que no sabía si soportaría por más tiempo, la estaban tratando como a un animal con pedigrí. Asintió un poco y apretó los puños, para que no se notara el temblor de sus manos, quería que todos la vieran como una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, nublándole la mirada y amenazando con derramarse en sus mejillas en cualquier momento y levantó la mirada. Recordó a los jóvenes que vivían ahí, sin contar a Neji, el más joven era seis años mayor a ella y el segundo era nueve años mayor a ella; respiró profundo y rogó por que se tratará de uno de ellos dos.

– P-Padre…

Dejó de sentir los latidos de su acelerado corazón cuando su padre volteó a verla, esa mirada tan seria y fría la atormentaba, parecía que el hombre no sentía nada… nada de nada. Bajó la mirada y carraspeó.

– ¿Quién… será mi e-esposo? – Preguntó con miedo.

El hombre volteó a verla y luego sonrió un poco, su hija se veía tan decidida. – Tu esposo será Hayato, en cuanto vuelva de su misión podrán pasar a conocerse mejor.

Escuchó un fuerte portazo y volteó asustada hacia donde suponía estaba la puerta cerrada, ahí parada, con una mirada de asesina psicópata, estaba Hanabi; tenía las cejas bien juntas, su respiración era irregular, el cabello lo tenía un poco desaliñado, la mandíbula bien apretada y su mano izquierda aun en la puerta. Jamás la había visto tan fuera de si.

Escuchó un extraño chasquido y volteó a ver a su padre, el seguía tan serio como siempre, solo que sus puños ligeramente apretados denotaban el disgusto que sentía. Quiso calmar la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una guerra se había desatado con un fuerte portazo y para detenerla uno de ellos tendría que perder o rendirse.

– Es de mala educa-…

– ¡No me diga que es educado y que no! – Espetó la joven con furia en la voz. – ¡Elegir el esposo de alguien es… ruin!

Hinata sintió que debía hacer algo, pero a la vez que no encajaba en esa discusión tan acalorada. Observó las cejas de su padre, lentamente se fueron juntando hasta que casi se convertían en una sola.

– Hanabi, vete a tu habitación.

Se cruzó de brazos y puso una extraña expresión seria en la que aun se podía apreciar su enojo. – No.

Demonios.

– ¿Acaso necesitas un correctivo?

La mueca de Hanabi se llenó de burla. – ¡Yo no soy quien necesita un escarmiento! No recuerda lo que decía cuando-…

– ¡A callar!

Gritó su padre. Hanabi pareció no inmutarse, pero Hinata sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

– No… Ya no voy a callar.

Sintió desesperación, no quería que de pronto comenzaran a pelear ahí, entonces si no sabría si podría detenerlos. Corrió hasta quedar frente a su padre y luego volteó a ver a Hanabi, tenía las piernas tan tensas que le dolían las rodillas y sus manos estaban tan desatendidas que se entretenían con cualquier cosa que tuvieran al alcance.

– Ha-Hanabi, hazle caso… onegai…

Hanabi se quedó en silencio y pasó de largo a Hinata con la mirada, para posarla sobre su padre. Señaló al hombre y apretó los dientes con fuerza antes de hablar.

– ¡Estoy harta de esta casa y sus estúpidas reglas! ¡Y estoy harta de usted! Y no voy a dejar que Hinata se case con Hayato.

La expresión de Hiashi se tornó dura. – Hanabi te lo advierto…

– Sabe que puedo detener la boda, todos en esta casa debemos estar de acuerdo… yo no lo estoy y Neji no lo estará.

Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se giró de modo que aun podía verlos a ambos, pero la imagen le daba miedo, al igual que la atmosfera que se había creado.

– Neji estará de acuerdo.

Hanabi de pronto cambió su semblante por uno lleno de incredulidad, luego uno de asombro y después uno con más ira que el anterior, caminó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó a Hinata de la mano y tiró de ella al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta. Hinata solo la siguió sin saber como reaccionar, se dejó guiar y manejar por la muchacha que con cuidado la sacó de la biblioteca, para luego pararse frente a ella de espalda; sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de nuevo, Hanabi aun no terminaba con su pelea, por eso la había sacado de ahí.

– ¡Me repugna! No puedo creer que sea capaz de semejante atrocidad… ¡es un monstro!

La muchacha se giró y tiró de ella con delicadeza, caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Hiashi, que gritaba desde la biblioteca.

– ¡No te vas a llevar a Hinata y de esta casa no vuelves a salir!

Hanabi se giró, aun más molesta. – ¡No me va a decir que hacer!

Hinata observó la situación incrédula y luego caminó detrás de Hanabi, hasta llegar al jardín, ahí la castaña le soltó y caminó hasta donde tenían guardados los utensilios, se detuvo unos momentos y volteó a ver a Hinata, pero giró el rostro de inmediato. Hinata se quedó en silencio, estaba segura que había visto las mejillas de Hanabi empapadas en lágrimas. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y caminó lentamente a donde estaba su hermana menor.

– No dejaré que te haga eso… – Negó de manera extraña. – A ti no…

En cuanto llegó a donde estaba Hanabi la abrazó y como si hubiera sido una bomba, los sollozos de la pequeña comenzaron a escucharse, ahogados debido al abrazo. Hinata le acarició la cabeza, no quería verla llorar; sintió como se alejaba de ella y tomaba sus herramientas.

– Tranquila… ya pasó…

Asintió y caminó a donde había estado antes, se sentó y observó al frente, al extenso jardín que se iba perdiendo entre los árboles del bosque que estaba detrás de esa casa. Abrazó sus piernas y suspiró, tenía tantas ganas de perderse ahí el tiempo libre que le quedaba antes de ir con Inoichi a seguir el tratamiento.

Giró el rostro hacia la maceta que contenía unos brotes de Girasol que Hanabi cuidaba con su alma, protegiéndolos del frío y la lluvia. Sonrió nostálgica, esa era flor favorita de su madre. Sonrió un poco y volteó a ver a la adolescente, ya tenía la ropa sucia y tenía una enorme sonrisa al contemplar sus pequeños bebés, como solía decirles ella.

– Daré un paseo, necesito pensar.

Hanabi dejó escapar una risa y luego suspiró. – Recuerda que debes ir con Inoichi-san. – Caminó hasta donde estaba la regadera.

– No lo olvidé, descuida.

Caminó por el jardín en dirección al bosque, escuchando a Hanabi cantar versos de diferentes canciones. Caminó tranquila hasta que ya no escuchaba la voz de su hermana menor y al voltear no distinguió nada más que musgo, troncos, rocas, hojas y más hojas. Activó el Byakugan y vio animales que habitaban ese inmenso bosque, hacia atrás podía ver la casa y a Hanabi caminando por el jardín, cargando con ella la regadera. Al frente había árboles, al igual que a ambos lados. Desactivó su técnica y sonrió… solo estaban ella y el bosque.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, no quería recordar lo de su futuro esposo en esos momentos. Bajó la mirada unos momentos y pateó una roca, era tan extraño, no extrañaba su vida en Londres, ni a Candy y sus locuras o a Edmond y su música cada domingo… pero le dolía recordarlos.

Se sentó y observó de nuevo el paisaje, se sentía tan libre en ese lugar. Se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó escapar un gruñido, pronto tendría que hacerse cargo del clan y conocer al hombre que la acompañaría toda la vida. Un hombre perteneciente al clan, de sangre pura y todo lo demás, pero tan solo pensar en el matrimonio le hacía sentir mal… en Londres eso no hubiera sido necesario. Bajó la mirada, prefería mil veces que Neji o Hanabi tomara su lugar.

Escuchó un crujido y activó el Byakugan. A unos metros de ahí estaba una ardilla, corriendo por el suelo. Se dio un golpe en la frente, estaba exagerando. Se fijó hacia donde estaba la casa, ya se había alejado demasiado, pero no tenía ganas de volver. Observó hacia su derecha, a un kilometro podía ver una cascada. Desactivó la técnica y se levantó, tal vez observar el agua caer le calmaría un poco y le ayudaría a pensar mejor.

Corrió por varios minutos, sin detenerse y sin que el aliento le faltara. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, los frutos de su entrenamiento eran realmente buenos y ya comenzaban a notarse, dio un salto y continuó su trayecto de rama en rama; su sonrisa creció un poco más, pero se desvaneció al recordar todas las veces en que Sasuke le había regañado por emocionarse y la manera tan cortante que en le decía que no era suficiente. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó toda idea negativa acerca de sus entrenamientos, solo se dedicaría a escuchar los sonidos del bosque y disfrutar de ese momento a solas, sin su padre observándola siempre.

Lentamente comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, hasta que se encontró caminando, hipnotizada por el sonido de agua corriendo cerca de ahí. Caminó rápidamente, hasta que escuchó algunas voces y se detuvo, por miedo a que fueran a pensar que estaba espiando. Subió a un árbol para poder irse sin hacer tanto alboroto y observó desde ahí al rubio que hacía su corazón palpitar, acompañado por Sakura.

Sonrió, tal vez podría vencer su estúpido miedo y dirigirle algunas palabras al rubio…después de todo no perdía nada con hablarle. Bajó lentamente por el árbol, se acomodó el pantalón y sacudió el polvo que había en el, respiró profundo y acomodó su cabello. Echó un vistazo antes de correr y observó como el rubio tomaba a la muchacha con delicadeza y luego le daba un beso en la frente, seguido de una hermosa flor.

Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, seguido de una desazón que desaparecieron rápidamente y negó un poco, jamás había tenido esperanza con el rubio. Empezó a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás, no quería ver eso, pero no podía dejar de verlo, era como si sus ojos hubieran sido pegados a la imagen. Sintió que chocaba con algo mullido para ser un árbol y quedó paralizada unos momentos al reconocer la presencia.

– ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar?

Separó los labios para hablar pero el los cubrió con una mano, la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a una parte más alta del árbol en el que había estado la muchacha, donde las copas de los demás los cubrían. La soltó y la recargó en el tronco. Escuchó al rubio llamar a Sakura y echó un vistazo, vio a Naruto correr detrás de ella, hasta que se perdieron bajo las copas de los árboles menos altos.

Se quedó viendo unos minutos, hasta que ya no los sentía tan cerca y luego bajó del árbol, seguido de la chica de ojos perlados. Siguió viendo al frente, esperando que el rubio no regresara, no quería que lo viera ahí con la Hyuuga y empezara con sus conclusiones apresuradas. Regresó la mirada hacia Hinata y se sintió extrañado al ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Hinata sonrió, avergonzada al ver que Sasuke se quedaba serio y se limpió las lágrimas. Sasuke la observó y luego regresó la vista al frente, sintiendo un poco de empatía… pero solo un poco.

– Siempre ha sido un idiota.

Lo observó comenzar a caminar y corrió para alcanzarlo, ese hombre le intrigaba, siempre lo veía solo por ahí, rodeado de silencio y de esa aura tan extraña, lúgubre. No lo entendía y algunas dudas siempre la hacían quedarse minutos pensando en que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre.

Notaba el fastidio que le provocaban todas las personas que estaban ahí, desde Tsunade, hasta ella o Naruto, el no estaba feliz ahí… o por lo menos no estaba a gusto. Recordó lo que Kiba le había contado acerca del muchacho y apretó los labios; tenía algunas preguntas, pero a la vez tenía tanto miedo de molestarlo.

– ¿Por qué decidiste volver? – Se escuchó decir, aterrorizada de solo pensar que cara pondría el Uchiha.

Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Hinata, era la primera persona que se atrevía a preguntarle eso. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de esa niña de ojos claros? Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar por que pensaban que los descuartizaría con un simple movimiento de la muñeca. Regresó la mirada al frente y continuó con su andar.

– Eso no te importa.

Bajó el rostro y se mordió el labio, era el tipo de respuestas que había esperado. No podía creer que por un momento pensó que el llegaría a responderle, a confiarle algo que seguramente no le respondería ni a Naruto. Las palabras se amontonaban en su garganta y no podía tragarlas.

– Se que… te fuiste y que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san te buscaron sin cesar y…

– Conozco la historia.

Ha decir verdad, le sorprendía que ella se atreviera a hablarle un poco más, aunque le fastidiaba, no quería escuchar sus parloteos. Hinata observó la espalda de Sasuke, siempre que veía a las personas que más admiraba, las veía de espalda y muy pocas veces le tocaba verles al rostro.

– ¿Por qué volviste?

Bajó la mirada unos momentos, sorprendido. – Naruto y Sakura joden mucho.

Asintió un poco, entendiendo el punto de Sasuke y observó hacia atrás, el sonido del agua corriendo le llamaba demasiado la atención. Se detuvo y giró un poco el cuerpo, quedando de perfil. Dio unos cuantos pasos y observó a Sasuke alejarse de ahí, era de mala educación no despedirse ahí y en Londres… y seguramente lo sería en todos lados.

– Hasta el entrenamiento.

Corrió y se perdió entre los matorrales, dejando a Sasuke de espalda a donde había estado ella y con el rostro hacia su costado, para poder ver hacia atrás. Era la primera muchacha que no se empeñaba por hablarle, caminar junto a el o simplemente fastidiarlo. En realidad sentía que le había seguido por compromiso. Por primera vez en muchos años alguien le agradaba… por primera vez sentía curiosidad de conocer a una persona. Giró el rostro para despedirse de Hinata como era debido.

– Hasta el… – Observó el lugar vacío. –… entrenamiento.

Sonrió de medio lado, tal vez… las muchachas no eran todas odiosas. Sintió un movimiento a su derecha y comenzó a caminar, vio por el rabillo del ojo y se detuvo al ver que una liebre se atravesaba en su camino. La hizo a un lado con un ligero empujón y siguió caminando.

Sonrió de medio, Uchiha había caído en su trampa y eso era algo imperdonable para el. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol y observó hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos perlados; se sentó en la rama y movió las piernas en el aire. Recordó lo que Suigetsu había dicho: "Destruiremos a la hoja, pero para eso romperemos uno de sus pilares…"

El chico torció los labios y regresó la vista hacia la chica que jugaba con el agua. Parecía tan tranquila, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenían días observándola desde lejos, memorizando cada movimiento, cada lugar visitado y sus horarios. Dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y se deslizó por el tronco hasta quedar sentado en la rama más cercana al suelo, con una pierna colgando.

– Es un desperdicio tan grande… eres hermosa…

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se giró lo más rápido que pudo, para toparse con la mirada rosa y furiosa de Kohana, estaba cubierta de lodo y el cabello ya se le pegaba a la cara.

– No te enamores, tenemos órdenes de no acercarnos, patán.

Se encogió de hombros. – No me importa… pero bueno, si me dejan jugar un ratito con ella, podría ser más obediente.

Ambos sonrieron y desaparecieron, dejando el bosque completamente solo, con un susurro de tranquilidad inquebrantable.

Hinata sintió una extraña briza y activó el Byakugan, pero no había nadie cerca de ella, se encogió de hombros y lo desactivó, de seguro eran simples jugarretas del viento. Un calosfrió le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se le erizara la piel y un frío extraño la invadiera. Se levantó y observó al bosque, no entendía porque se sentía así, pero esa sensación no le gustaba nada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les tal? Ya saben, acepto: dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, correcciones, y demás... Por favor dejen un comentario, es gratis :D<strong>

Ok, estoy segura que los mal acostumbre con actualizaciones seguidas, pero ya terminarán las vacaciones el 3 de enero y el regreso a clases es un tanto... tedioso. ¿A que quiero llegar con esto? A que no aseguro actualización la próxima semana ): Este capítulo les va a gustar, lo se, porque Sasuke ya comienza a interesarse por Hinata... y porque la hermosa Hyuuga ya olvidará para siempre a Naruto :D

**Respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

****Hin123:** **Me alegra saber que te gustó mi historia :D eso quiere decir que voy bien. Esos dos los voy a describir mejor en los próximos capítulos, descuida(: Lo de la otra familia, es algo que no puedo revelar aun, lo siento u.u, pero hablaré de ellos en un capítulo :D Espero te guste este capítulo, no se que tan largo sea a comparación de los demás, pero las fechas no me permitieron más D: En fin, nos leemos :D PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Te envío un abrazo y doce uvas ;) jajajaja

**Maribelteka: **Gracias por tus comentarios, linda :D Bien, lo de si Hinata tuvo enamorados o no, si tuvo, estuvo ausente cinco años, una que otra ofertilla aparecieron(; pero estoy segura que habrá un capítulo en que la misma Hinata te cuente sobre ellos(: Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este capítulo(: PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! te mando un abrazote y tus doce uvitas!

**Hinamel:** Estoy feliz de saber que te gustó el capítulo y el pasillo de los comentarios perves :B jajajaja, yo se que Tsunade se pasó, pero es que es culpa de los ancianos ¬¬ jajaja, pronto solucionaré es problema (; Gracias por leer :D te envío mis mejores deseos en este año nuevo, un enorme abrazo y tus doce uvas(:

**MissLuppi:** Yo se que hay cosas que no agradan, pero hay que meterle un poco de acción a la historia, además ese par de raros va a contribuir a que lo de Sasuke y Hinata crezca 3 jajajajaj Te mando un abrazo enorme y te deseo un PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**¡Ya se nos acaba el año! Y la verdad estos días he pensado en lo rapidísimo que se fue :S (al menos así lo sentí yo). Así que a empezar bien el año, con una sonrisa y actitud, jajaja, eso que, pero les deseo un muuuuy buen año a todos :D Les mando un beso y un abrazo, y les deseo un FELIZ Y PRÓSPERO AÑO A TODOS adelantado x) HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Chipikroou**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Actualizando: Martes 24 de Enero de 2012. **Me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento. Entré a clases :D

**Editado: Viernes, 12 de Julio del año 2013**

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO, es de KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA! NO COPY, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, y con ninguna me refiero a absolutamente NINGUNA**

¡Sin más por el momento, a leer!

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10 <em>

_Tsukuyomi._

Estaba sentado en el bosque, con las cejas bien juntas y sintiendo como el viento jugaba con su impecable ropa y sus cabellos negros. Sus rojas pupilas no dejaban de observar cada centímetro de tierra, madera o hierba, quería encontrar algo, una ligera pista que lo llevara a esos dos que estaban asechando a la Hyuuga.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sus pupilas ya habían adaptado de nuevo ese color carbón que los caracterizaba; se levantó lentamente del suelo y luego saltó hasta una rama. Observó por completo la parte en la que había estado y sonrió un poco, ya les había dado tiempo suficiente para que conocieran Konoha y para que se confiaran, ahora le tocaba a el jugar un poco con la geografía.

Dio un salto a otra rama y comenzó a desplazarse hacia el sur, tenía que asegurarse de cubrir todo el bosque antes de su entrenamiento con Hinata; además ya le esperaban Naruto y Sakura en aquella sección. Cruzó todo el bosque a gran velocidad hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, donde ya le esperaba el rubio en compañía de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, estaban sentados en el césped y al parecer platicaban animadamente. Bajó del árbol y caminó hasta donde estaban ellos, los observó mientras Naruto le sonreía y Sakura lo saludaba con un gesto de la mano, ambos seguían en el suelo.

– Al fin llegas. – Se quejó Sakura.

Naruto sonrió más y asintió efusivo. – Si, creímos que te habías perdido por ahí… con alguien… por eso no te fuimos a buscar…

Tan idiota como siempre y a la otra aun no se le pasaba el coraje, desvió la mirada, hastiado.

– Tenía algo que hacer.

Sakura no estaba de humor como para portarse inmadura y molestar a Sasuke y el rubio caminaba lentamente, haciendo zigzag, alrededor de ellos despreocupadamente. Sasuke apretó los puños, ese no podía mostrar seriedad en ningún momento, por lo menos Sakura estaba comportándose como una adulta.

– ¿Para que nos hiciste venir? – Preguntó Sakura. – Tengo que volver al hospital…

Sasuke la volteó a ver y asintió, volteó a ver al rubio y este simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó con ellos. En cuanto estuvieron los tres juntos, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

– Naruto y yo hemos patrullado la aldea.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y volteó a ver a Naruto sorprendida de que no le hubiera contado, el rubio tan solo asintió; bajó la mirada y luego volteó a ver al Uchiha de nuevo, un poco más interesada y menos molesta, ya le hacía falta algo de acción. Sasuke se quedó serio al observar la conversación entre Sakura y Naruto, cada día que pasaba ese extraño lazo que tenían se hacía más fuerte y parecían más hermanos que amigos.

– No hemos encontrado nada, pero han pasado cosas.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. – Escuchamos ruidos y hay momentos en que parece que nos espían… pero han sido muy pocas veces y nunca encontramos explicaciones.

Se notaba la incertidumbre en el rostro de la chica de ojos jade. Naruto y Sasuke esperaron a que Sakura dijera algo, pero la muchacha tan solo se cruzó de brazos y le dio un fuerte golpe al rubio.

– ¡Par de idiotas! ¿Por que no le dicen a Tsunade-sama? – Su tono era obvio.

Naruto solo bajó la mirada y se sobó el brazo, sin decir nada, volteó a ver a Sasuke y separó los labios para hablar, pero el azabache se adelantó.

– Ya lo hice.

Sakura lo volteó a ver sorprendida. – ¿Y?

Negó. – Dijo que no podía hacer algo.

La cara que tenía Sakura se parecía un poco a la que había puesto Hinata cuando habían ido a hablar con la Hokage, solo que la de Sakura era un tanto estúpida, adoraba tanto a esa rubia que seguramente la defendería con uñas y dientes y después iría a contarle. Comenzaba a estar seguro que esa había sido una de sus peores ideas involucrarla. Volteó a verla y juntó las cejas al ver que tenía esa cara que anunciaba una verborrea.

– ¡No te creo! Tsunade-sama es incapaz de-…

– Hinata, iba con el… les prohibió contarle a alguien. – Interrumpió Naruto de pronto.

Sasuke lo volteó a ver, el no le había contado acerca de esa platica con la Hokage… estaba seguro de que ni siquiera le había mencionado el haber ido con ella. ¿Cómo se había enterado? La imagen de su alumna apareció de pronto en su mente y se molesto, al parecer si era lo suficientemente idiota como para hablar cuando se los habían prohibido, tendría que hablar seriamente con esa mocosa mimada. Recordó que se la había encontrado por la mañana, espiando al rubio, seguramente se frecuentaban y ni cuenta se había dado, y como Naruto era el amor platónico de la Hyuuga y estaba a punto de convertirse en Hokage era obvio que podría contarle.

– ¿Hinata iba contigo?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente, volteó a ver a Sakura, no le contestaría eso, que Naruto se encargara de meter más la pata.

– Por que si ella lo confirma, podré creerles…

Bien, punto a su favor, volteó a ver a Naruto molesto. – Te contó.

Sakura rodó la mirada y les dio la espalda a ambos, no quería ver otra de sus peleas, lo importante era si en verdad había algo extraño en la aldea y si Tsunade-sama en verdad se había reusado a escucharlos. Naruto estaba en completo silencio sin entender el comentario que acababa de lanzar Sasuke. Mejor se quedaba en silencio a ver si así entendía. Sasuke apretó los puños al ver que Naruto se desentendía.

– Hinata, te contó.

Naruto abrió grandes los ojos y se señaló a si mismo. – ¡Ah! ¿A mí? ¡Ni si quiera la he visto! – Se quedó en silencio y se rascó la mejilla. – Los espié…

Claro. Ese era el pasatiempo favorito del rubio, maldito estúpido. Relajó el semblante de inmediato y volteó a ver a Sakura, que seguía dándoles la espalda y al parecer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos; si ella quería escuchar la verdad de Hinata, entonces batallaría para poder tender las trampas, ya que las necesitaba para antes del entrenamiento.

– ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Sakura se giró y levantó las cejas. – ¡Ja! ¿A quien le estás hablando así? Yo ayudo a quien me de la gana.

Juntó las cejas, molesto, siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles. – Lárgate y no estorbes.

Sakura apretó la quijada y los puños. – ¡Serás idiota!

Naruto agitó los brazos, al notar que estaban a punto de declararse la guerra. – ¡No peleen! ¿Sakura-chan, podrías ayudarnos?

Hubo un extraño y largo silencio en el que Naruto no sabía si debía tranquilizarse o lanzarles a ambos un buen calmante y mandarlos a dormir; Sasuke como siempre parecía indispuesto a cooperar y Sakura estaba tan molesta que acercarse seguramente le costaría unos cuantos huesos. Enarcó una ceja y volteó a ver a Sakura, necesitaba presionarlos.

– ¿Y bien?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Sasuke. – No lo se, ¿puedo?

Sasuke rodó la mirada y la desvió. – Haz lo que quieras.

Los volteó a ver un poco más tranquilo y dejó caer los hombros. – ¿Sakura-chan, no es suficiente con que yo te diga que es cierto?

Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, necesitaba de su fuerza bruta en esos momentos y en Ino no confiaba tanto, además no tenía intenciones de hablar con la rubia; observó a la chica de cabellos rosados, mientras hacía su gesto de "lo estoy pensando, pero primero Sasuke me tiene que pedir disculpas", ni en sueños.

– Necesito hablar con Hinata.

Naruto juró haber escuchado que algo dentro de Sasuke se rompía, seguramente era su paciencia, lo volteó a ver y desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, en su mente podía ver a Sakura siendo masacrada por la katana

– Hinata tiene tratamiento con Inoichi a esta hora.

Sakura y Sasuke lo voltearon a ver. Naruto de pronto se sintió incómodo, de haber sabido que así calmaría esa sed de sangre que tenían ambos, lo hubiera dicho desde hacía miles de horas. Sakura se sintió satisfecha y Sasuke tenía ganas de ahorcar al rubio, siempre tan impertinente.

~oOo~

– Solo te quedan seis sesiones Hinata, así que la próxima la tendremos dentro de una semana… a la misma hora de siempre.

Asintió y sonrió, no podía creer que ya casi habían recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos, levantó la mirada, que rápido se había pasado el tiempo.

– Hasta entonces…

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la obligó a inclinarse un poco, en modo de disculpa y de despedida. – Hasta luego, Inoichi-san.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, se alegraba de que ya fueran pocas las sesiones que tenía con Inoichi, estaba cansada de esa rutina, ir a casa de Inoichi para recuperar recuerdos, luego ir a casa a comer para después ir con Sasuke y recibir una tremenda paliza o partirse la cabeza en descubrir cual era el objetivo del ejercicio de ese día y después llegar a casa, asearse, cenar e ir al dojo para recibir otra dosis de dolor con el sello distintivo de los Hyuuga.

Olvidó su rutinaria vida y sonrió, aquel día le habían regresado sus recuerdos a partir de los doce años hasta los catorce; ahora recordaba el examen chunnin, estaba sorprendida de saber que se había enfrentado a Neji de esa manera, ahora no le tenía tanto miedo y ya entendía porque había cambiado tanto… solo no entendía porque su padre se mostraba mucho más seco e inflexible, el hombre que recordaba no era así.

Pateó con fuerza una roca, extrañaba las pequeñas aventuras que tuvo de niña al espiar a Naruto o seguirlo por unos minutos, la ayudaban a despejar la mente y concentrarse en algo más… parecía que Naruto era su pase directo a olvidar todo por un momento; bajó la mirada y resopló un poco recordando la escena del día anterior. Detuvo su andar unos momentos al sentir que era observada y sintió un escalofrío, desde su paseo por el bosque sentía que la observaban, pero nunca encontraba algo sospechoso.

Volvió a caminar, sintiendo pesadas las piernas, suspiró, la sensación de que la observaban la hizo caminar más rápido y mantener la guardia en alto. Un kunai con un sello explosivo cayó frente a ella y su única alternativa fue saltar, ya que no pudo neutralizar el sello. Aterrizó en la rama de un árbol, en el que estaba Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, acompañado por Naruto y Sakura. Apretó un poco los labios y se acomodó en la rama, Sasuke nunca le había hecho una visita de esas.

– Debo admitir que eres buen maestro. – Comentó Sakura con un tono sombrío que Hinata no conocía.

Los volteó a ver, se sentía extraña de poder ver a los tres integrantes del equipo siete juntos, siempre veía solo a Naruto con Sasuke o con Sakura. Vio que Sasuke parecía un poco molesto de estar ahí, como si ya quisiera irse, bajó la mirada y carraspeó un poco, quería saber porque le habían lanzado ese kunai.

– Qué… – Comenzó a decir, pero se quedó callada antes de terminar, "Que quieren" le parecía muy agresivo. – ¿Necesitan algo?

Naruto fue el que llamó su atención esta vez, asentía de manera efusiva. – Hinata-chan… ¿verdad que Sasuke y tu fueron con Tsunade-sama a hablar de quienes te espían y ella se negó a dar aviso a los demás o poner vigilancia?

Se quedó en completo silencio, había hablado tan rápido que estaba sorprendida de haberlo entendido; bajó la mirada, Tsunade les había ordenado no decir nada a nadie. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Sasuke? Desvió la mirada hasta el Uchiha y sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos unos momentos, al abrirlos levantó el rostro y dirigió una ligera mirada acusadora hacia el Uchiha.

– Tsunade-sama nos prohibió hablar de esto.

Sakura dejó caer los hombros y volteó a ver a los otros dos, aun no podía creerlo, pero si Hinata lo estaba diciendo tenía que ser verdad, sabía que no mentiría con algo como eso y no parecía que hubiera complicidad con alguien, solo con Sasuke, pero eso fue con el último comentario. Sasuke estaba disfrutando eso segundo a segundo, lo conocía, era un maldito vengador, y árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco enderezará… desgraciado.

– Entonces era cierto… ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? – Preguntó angustiada. – Esto es… serio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y Sasuke se hizo el desentendido, Sakura tan solo pudo quedarse con la satisfacción de saber que estaban diciéndole la verdad, pero con un mal sabor de boca por todo lo que eso implicaba.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, observando al trío que tenía frente a ella, parecían todos tan unidos, estaba segura que eran de esos amigos que mantenían una conexión tan fuerte que podían comunicarse tan solo con miradas. Recordó que debía llegar a casa para discutir el tema de su prometido con su padre, no podía quedarse más tiempo a disfrutar del silencio.

– Yo… debo irme…

Sakura asintió. – Si, disculpa que te quitemos el tiempo… y perdóname por lo del kunai.

– Oh. – Masculló al escuchar lo último y luego recordó lo que había dicho antes. – Por dios, no te disculpes… no pasa nada… enserio. – Los volteó a ver a todos. – Hasta luego…

Se giró para bajarse del árbol, pero la voz de Sasuke la hizo detenerse y girarse para voltearlo a ver, su mirada era tan penetrante que se sintió hipnotizada por un momento y por primera vez en su vida, no fue capaz de bajarla. Podía ver que miles de cosas se escondían detrás de ese color negro como el carbón… pareciera que pudiera comenzar a interpretar la mirada de Sasuke, pero aun le faltaba demasiado.

Naruto se quedó serio al notar la manera tan intensa en que ese par de raros se veían, parecía que Sasuke comenzaba a hacer una nueva amiguita y por alguna razón eso no le agradaba del todo; se llevó una mano a la nuca y luego observó hacia el suelo, con las cejas ligeramente juntas. La mano de Sakura sobre su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse, sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó un poco.

Sasuke observó por el rabillo del ojo al par que estaba a lado de el, ambos estaban ansiosos, entonces recordó lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ir hacia allá e importunar a la de ojos claros, que trataba zafarse de ellos. Regresó su atención a la Hyuuga y pasó el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna derecha.

– En la academia.

Giró un poco el cuerpo hacia la izquierda y asintió. – Está bien…

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano, que solo fue respondido por una sonriente Sakura y Naruto que parecía demasiado concentrado en algo como para voltear a verla; observó a Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo, el solo la veía como siempre.

Bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar, ignorando por completo esa sensación de un par de ojos sobre su espalda. Después de unos metros miró hacia atrás, pero el árbol ya estaba completamente vacío, tan solo podía ver el recuerdo que tenía de ellos sobre la rama. Bajó la mirada y regresó la vista al frente lentamente, aun recordaba la mirada de Sasuke, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Recordó lo que tenía que hacer y aceleró el paso, no quería llegar tarde a casa y perder el tiempo que necesitaba.

~oOo~

– Sasuke, tienes cara de loco…

El Uchiha ignoró por completo el comentario del rubio, en esos momentos le valía todo, estaba ansioso de poder atrapar a esas dos escurridizas sanguijuelas que asechaban tanto a la Hyuuga, la sola idea de que cayeran dentro de los posos que estaba creando su compañera o que cayeran en una de las tantas trampas que había puesto, le causaban una sensación de placer tan grande.

Si, estaba disfrutando la idea de poder matarlos con una de las peores torturas mentales.

Sakura se detuvo y volteó a ver a Sasuke en cuanto escuchó el comentario, Naruto tenía razón, sacudió el escalofrío que comenzaba recorrerla y desvió la mirada. Se ajustó los guantes y clavó ambas manos en el suelo con fuerza, al sacarlas de la tierra cubrió con cuidado los pequeños agujeros que había dejado y caminó hasta el siguiente punto. Naruto volvió a sentir que el suelo temblaba y sacudió los hombros, odiaba esa maldita sensación, era como si estuviera borracho, pero sin haber tomado una maldita gota del asqueroso sake.

– ¿Para que hacemos esto?

Preguntó Sakura, limpiándose un poco de sudor de la frente y volteando hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos.

Naruto separó los labios pero los juntó al recordar que no había puesto mucha atención. El azabache juntó las cejas, estaba seguro que Naruto querría volver a escuchar lo que ya había dicho, volteo a ver a Sakura y le envió una de sus miradas más neutras y frías.

– Ya lo dije.

– Ya se, imbécil, pero ¿por qué quieres atraparlos tu? – Preguntó, preocupada.

– No te importa.

La ceja de Sakura tembló un poco y tronó los dedos de su mano derecha, golpear ese rostro de marfil que tanto hacía suspirar a las muchachas no sería algo tan difícil; sonrió al imaginarse a Sasuke con un ojo morado o una mancha oscura en su mejilla… lo disfrutaría tanto.

– Tu solo… sigue con eso, Sakura-chan, lo estás haciendo increíble. – Gritó Naruto para que no comenzaran con otra pelea.

Volteó a ver a Naruto y apretó los labios, con el ahí no sería fácil, suspiró y se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara, tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda y volvió a ajustarse los guantes, cerró las manos en dos perfectos puños y los clavó en el suelo, con más fuerza que las veces anteriores; el suelo tembló con más fuerza que antes y sonrió al ver que Naruto caía al suelo y que Sasuke tenía que levantar los brazos para equilibrarse y aun así fue a dar al suelo. Ahogó lo más que pudo las ganas que tenía reír.

Naruto se quedó sentado en el suelo y volteó a ver como Sakura caminaba de manera extraña, parecía que estaba celebrando algo, si era el golpe más fuerte al suelo entonces había ganado, porque incluso Sasuke había caído; ya quería empezar a inyectar aire en los posos que Sasuke le había señalado, pero tenía que esperar a que terminara.

Sasuke estaba molesto, había visto la cara burlona de Sakura, se le notaba la culpa hasta la aldea de la niebla, junto lascejas y se cruzó de brazos, tenía ganas de fastidiarla hasta que saliera huyendo de la aldea, pero mejor la dejaría ser, ya disfrutaría después de ver a Sakura fuera de sus casillas.

~oOo~

Observó en silencio la fotografía de Hayato, admitía que se veía igual de interesante que Neji, pero podía apreciar un poco de arrogancia en su mirada, bajó la fotografía y suspiró, no quería casarse con el. Observó en silencio el estudio de su padre, lleno de libros en dos paredes y en otra había toda clase de armas, cada una más fascinante que la anterior.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y luego separó un poco los dedos para ver a Hayato de nuevo, no podía negar que cualquier mujer se moriría por estar con el… pero ella no era cualquier mujer. Bajó las manos y volteó la foto, ya no quería verla por más tiempo o se volvería loca. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se sentó "correctamente" puso las manos sobre su regazo y envió la mirada al frente. Después de unos segundos por fin apareció su padre en su campo visual y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo sentado frente a ella.

– Ya conociste a tu futuro esposo.

Volteó a ver a su padre y luego desvió la mirada. – Ya le había visto antes.

Su padre apretó los labios y asintió. – Claro, claro, es solo seis años mayor hija, tiene un rango importante, es ANBU. Además…

– Está en el escuadrón que defenderá al clan en caso de que faltes y…

– Estás bien informada. – Dijo su padre, en un tono alegre que Hinata no había escuchado desde que había llegado. – Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Asintió e hizo a un lado la fotografía, por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver al hombre que estaba retratado en ella, no estaba fascinada por el ni mucho menos. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó a su padre, sorprendiéndose de ver que no había desviado la mirada, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, separó los labios para hablar y puso las manos sobre el escritorio.

– Me voy a casar con él, pero dentro de tres años.

Observó la mirada extrañada de su padre y apretó los labios, por alguna razón había estado esperando una de enojo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó demandante y un poco molesto.

Levantó una ceja, en un gesto de inseguridad. – Quiero entrenar para el examen jounnin y… como empecé de cero, necesito tiempo para alcanzar el nivel que quiero, si tengo un esposo al cual a… atender, será más difícil y me tomaría más tiempo.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su padre le contestara, pero el hombre tan solo se había quedado viéndola y en completo silencio, con una mirada tan extraña que no sabía si recibiría un si o un no. Tragó saliva y mantuvo las manos en el escritorio, mientras luchaba contra el fuerte impulso de llevarlas a su cabello y comenzar a jugar con el.

Notó que de pronto Hiashi reaccionaba y juntaba un poco las cejas, al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban y se les quedaba viendo, parecía que estaba pensando demasiado, Hinata temió que el cerebro de su padre se quemara o que se quedara sin cabello.

Observó una fotografía en la que estaban su madre y a su padre, ambos vestidos con hermosos kimonos. Sonrió un poco, reconocía ese hermoso kimono blanco que llevaba su madre, era el que había usado en su boda… como le hubiera gustado usar ese kimono con el amor de su vida, no con un completo extraño. Regresó la atención a su padre.

– Quieres superarte. – Dijo de pronto a si mismo. – Eso lo entiendo bien.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, Hinata sentía que su corazón latía de manera errática

– Hablé con Hanabi al medio día…

Levantó la mirada y lo observó, sin entender a que venía es comentario.

– No supe como convencerla de aceptar tu matrimonio, pero acepto que tiene razón en una cosa.

Sintió que todos sus sentidos se concentraban en su padre, podía sentir cada movimiento que daba su pecho al respirar, escuchaba el ruido de su mano al sobar ligeramente la madera la silla en la que estaba sentado o el de su respiración.

– Aun eres muy joven, hija. – Volteó a ver la fotografía que había visto antes y sonrió un poco, con nostalgia. – Tu madre y yo nos casamos poco antes de que ella cumpliera veintisiete… tú apenas cumpliste veintiuno.

Ese último comentario parecía más una reflexión en voz alta, que parte de esa conversación. Hinata se removió en la silla nerviosa, el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática parecía estar a su favor pero aun no sabía bien si podía cantar victoria.

– Está bien. – Dijo completamente serio. – Puedes tomar esos tres años que necesitas…

Se quedó en silencio y reprimió la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse sobre su rostro, asintió un poco y se levantó, hizo una reverencia y observó a su padre unos segundos, no sabía como agradecerle esos tres años, pero tenía que decir algo antes de que notara que se había quedado casi muda.

– Me alegra saber que quieres superarte hija, sigue así, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sintió como se separaban sus labios, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que en cualquier momento podría llorar, había esperado tanto esas palabras que creía tan lejanas. Asintió de nuevo, ahora tenía más ánimos para seguir entrenando con Sasuke y Hanabi o Neji, sentía que podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Levantó el rostro y no vio a su padre en la silla, lo vio parado junto a ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, de nuevo su corazón latió con fuerza y más al notar como se acortaba la distancia entre ellos, para sentir los brazos de su padre rodeándola, en un corto abrazo. En cuanto Hiashi se alejó de ella, tan solo pudo arrojarse sobre el y abrazarlo con fuerza, abrió los ojos para asegurarse que era real y no un sueño del que despertaría pronto; lo soltó lentamente y luego hizo una reverencia para disculparse por el gesto tan impulsivo.

– Ve a comer, debes entrenar esta tarde.

~oOo~

Se quedó parada en la calle, en la entrada había un enorme letrero en el que se podía leer "Academia". Sintió como el viento le golpeaba la espalda, bajó la mirada y observó la academia, no era la misma a la que ella había asistido, se notaba que los edificios no tenían muchos años y además lucían sofisticados, el suelo era más liso y había hermosos jardines. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, la aldea en sí había sufrido enormes cambios.

Dio un paso y entró, se sentía ajena a todos esos alrededores. Se detuvo a mitad del patio y lo observó, la barda y la reja te conducían hacia la entrada, que tenía dos enormes puertas de madera, cerradas. Antes podías entrar por donde quisieras, ahora esos muros te obligaban a seguir un camino. Suspiró y siguió caminando, al acercarse a la puerta notó que había una hoja blanca, doblada por la mitad y con su nombre en ella. La despegó con cuidado y al abrirlo vio un extraño mapa, que mostraba una entrada al otro lado.

Levantó la mirada y observó la puerta de nuevo, sonrió un poco y ajustó el agarre que tenía sobre su mochila, se giró lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo antes de chocar con el pecho del Uchiha. Dio un paso hacia atrás y juntó las cejas, ¿para que una estúpida nota? Estuvo a punto de alegar cuando sintió una extraña brisa, levantó la mirada y notó que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, sentía frío y además la humedad había incrementado drásticamente; una espesa neblina había cubierto el suelo de un momento a otro. Pegó un salto, queriendo alejarse de la neblina, aterrizó sobre un pilar y se acuclilló, sus pesadillas siempre comenzaban de esa manera.

– U-Uchiha… ¿sensei?

Se percató de que estaba completamente sola, no había ni una sola señal del paradero de su maestro, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero un movimiento debajo de ella la hizo voltear, pegó un fuerte grito y perdió el balance, sintió como caía y después de eso el fuerte golpe en su espalda; al abrir los ojos el día había vuelto a ser soleado, la neblina no se veía por ningún lado y la temperatura había incrementado.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Buscó desesperada lo que la había asustado, pero no había nada del otro lado de la reja, de nuevo estaba sola, pero el día ya no lucía tan sombrío. Saltó de nuevo al pilar y buscó temerosa el papel que había quitado de la puerta, ahí estaba, con esa caligrafía tan fina en la parte de enfrente y una nota escrita dentro. Juntó un poco las cejas, recordaba una especie de mapa.

"_Quinta puerta, a la derecha y hasta el final del pasillo."_

Sacudió la cabeza, ahora la traería como estúpida con notitas, bajó del pilar y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y entró. Regresó la mirada hacia afuera y recordó lo que había visto, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza; respiró profundo y cerró la puerta. Pasó de largo lo que parecía ser la recepción y observó el largo pasillo, las puertas estaban tan separadas una de la otra, que sentía aun más curiosidad de saber a donde llevaban.

Caminó lentamente, escuchando el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera, las paredes estaban llenas de boletines, cuadros y anuncios de todo tipo, se parecía tanto a las escuelas que había en Londres, que sentía que estaba soñando. Se detuvo a leer uno de los tantos boletines que había repartidos en uno de los frisos y vio que se aproximaban las pruebas para los exámenes de promoción; sonrió ante el recuerdo y siguió caminando.

Antes de llegar a la quinta puerta, había una ventana que daba a un patio, ahí se encontró con otra nota, juntó las cejas, si pasaba algo extraño golpearía a Sasuke en cuanto lo viera; tomó la hojita con cuidado y la despegó, respiró profundo y después de contar hasta tres abrió la nota, dentro solo había otro recado; el aire que estaba almacenado en sus pulmones salió con un largo suspiro y sus hombros se relajaron.

"_Cruza el patio y entra al dojo."_

Apretó la nota dentro de su puño y salió por la ventana, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al dojo. Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta tras ella y se preguntó que había de especial en ese dojo, ella tenía uno, si era necesario podrían entrenar ahí. Se quitó la mochila del hombro y la dejó caer en el suelo.

– ¿U-Uchiha-sensei?

Intentó ver en toda esa oscuridad, pero aun no se acostumbraba al entorno. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo al escuchar que algo cortaba el viento, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que había fracasado al sentir dolor en el brazo y escuchar como se rasgaba su manga. Dio dos pasos innecesarios y sintió un fuerte golpe en sus tobillos, que la mandó de bruces contra el suelo.

Intentó levantarse pero un golpe en el antebrazo la hizo caer de nuevo, sintió esa fuerte mano presionada contra su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo su mano izquierda sobre su espalda, el dolor que sentía en el codo era demasiado molesto como para seguir en esa posición. Hizo un sello con la mano derecha y comenzó a ver todo con claridad, eso que la sostenía no era Sasuke, era un estúpido clon. Había caído como una estúpida y si no hacía algo pronto, Sasuke jugaría con ella durante horas.

Lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho y aprovechó el movimiento defensivo del clon para voltearse y asestarle una buena patada en el costado izquierdo; escuchó el típico "puf" y se levantó del suelo, lista para defenderse de Sasuke, pero se relajó un poco al notar que el muchacho seguía parado donde mismo, podía ver sus pupilas, coloradas y fijas en ella.

De pronto recordó la primera regla de los entrenamientos, jamás mirar al enemigo a los ojos, desvió la mirada y se concentró en usar el Byakugan para leer los movimientos del Uchiha, no podía caer en su técnica ocular, no sabría como salir de ella. Levantó la mirada al escuchar un movimiento, por alguna razón la atmosfera que comenzaba a rodearla dejó de agradarle.

Observó a su alrededor y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, todo comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo, volviendo el escenario en un cuarto siniestro lleno de tonos rojos y negros, apretó los puños, tenía miedo, había reaccionado demasiado tarde y era la primera vez que Sasuke utilizaba Tsukuyomi con ella.

Una enrome silueta la hizo retroceder, hasta tropezar con algo y caer al suelo. La enorme imagen de Sasuke la hacía temblar y más vestido de esa manera, llevaba la ropa que solía usar cuando estaba con Orochimaru.

– Nunca me mires a los ojos.

Sintió que algo le tomaba la mano y volteó lo más rápido que pudo, se alejó con fuerza y dejó salir un grito que le desgarró la garganta, al ver que el cuerpo muerto de su madre estaba bañado en sangre y una enrome cuchilla le atravesaba el torso.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar más, sentía que desmayaría o vomitaría. Una huesuda mano en su hombro la hizo levantarse con fuerza y correr, mientras se sacudía con el hombro, observó a los dos cadáveres que avanzaban lentamente hacia ella, sentía el pánico de su vida y no sabía como demonios detenerlo.

– ¿Ya no me amas, Hin?

Giró lentamente el rostro y cerró los ojos al toparse con unas vacías cuencas y un rostro lleno de dolor, no podía creer que Sasuke le hiciera tal cosa, eso era lo más cruel y despiadado que se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Sintió como las manos secas se enredaban en sus brazos, con fuerza y ya no pudo contener por más tiempo el llanto, se arrancó del agarre de la seca mujer y corrió, pero a donde se dirigiera se topaba con una más, todas repitiéndole lo mismo.

Quería que eso parara, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras gritaba descontrolada, las palabras salían entrecortadas, eso era demasiado para ella. Abrió los ojos al sentir un viento frío en su rostro y sintió que el alma se le partía, veía a su madre llegar a casa, en brazos de Ryutaro, pálida y con una horrible flecha clavada en su hombro. Alejó la imagen de su rostro y se topó con ese extraño esqueleto que la seguía tanto, la vio recobrar la vida, para luego ser atacada brutalmente por una extraña daga. Cayó al suelo, juntocon ese recuerdo de su madre y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les tal? Ya saben, acepto: dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, correcciones, y demás... Por favor dejen un comentario, es gratis :D<strong>

Este capítulo se hizo en pedacitos y antes de subirlo le cambié el inicio, porque simplemente no me convencía. No tengo mucho tiempo para responder reviews D: debo preparar unas cosas para el día de mañana :/ pero espero poder contestar pronto :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.

**Respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

**Hinamel:** ¡Si! ¡Esto de entrar a clases es un asco, estas semanas han sido un suplicio y más porque los deberes no se hicieron esperar! PERO, aquí está el capítulo(: espero te agrade y lo de la muchacha que estaba con Naruto lo explicaré luego, la verdad se me fue un poco la onda en este capítulo y no lo incluí jaja D: Y si arreglé lo de Hiashi :D

**MissLuppi:** !Siiii, si van a contribuir! De eso me encargo yo! *se señala con el pulga* Jajaja, fuera de bromas, contribuirán, de hecho la primer ilusión en la que cae Hinata tiene que ver con ellos :D pero eso viene después ;)

**Maribelteka: **Pues, el prometido no es de su edad, pero casi... jajaja. Y si acertaste con lo de Neji, aunque la verdad no me gustaría hacer sufrir a Neji, pero bueeeeeno, ya veremos que pasa después(: Y tu idea de que Naruto se enamore de Hinata me agrada, ya le hace falta un sufrimiento a ese tontillo rubio jajajaja.

**Heisuhi Uchiha: **Se llama sufre conmigo, porque estos dos van a batallar mucho para poder estar juntos y de alguna manera sanarán el dolor del otro, pero pues de alguna manera se supone que Hinata "sufrirá" por la situación de Sasuke en la aldea y pues Sasuke tiene que "sufrir" por las decisiones futuras que tomará el clan. Espero haya aclarado la duda D: soy mala dándome a entender jajajajaja

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEERME! (Y por leer y no comentar u.u)**

**¡Se acabó el año! Y ya cumplí años, envídienme, soy mayor 8-) jajaja es broma, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERARME SOBRE TODO, en verdad son los mejores lectores que he tenido :) hasta podría atreverme a decir que los amo, así que: los amo! :D HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Chipikroou**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Actualizando: Martes 31 de Enero. **Ya se acabó el mes y lo terminamos con un capítulo nuevo :D Espero les guste, aquí doy una explicación de lo que pasó con el Tsukuyomi(: Además... chan chan chan, mejor lean :D

**Disclaimmer: NARUTO NO ES MÍO, es de KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA! NO COPYPASTE, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, y con ninguna me refiero a absolutamente NINGUNA.**

No les diré más :D ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – "El misterio detrás de las rosadas pupilas de Kohana"<strong>

Su clon desapareció, después de la patética paliza que le había dado a la muchacha. Relajó los hombros, aun le faltaba mucho, había avanzado lo suficiente para defenderse, pero aun no podía ver más allá de lo que el enemigo tenía preparado, había entrado en la trampa como un niño entra en una casa de juegos. Juntó un poco las cejas y fijó la mirada en las claras pupilas de la muchacha, esos ojos claros abiertos de par en par, escondían más cosas de las que mostraban… eran un extraño tipo de callejón sin salida. Hinata apartó la mirada y el parpadeó, sonrió de medio lado al notar un poco de desesperación en su rostro, aun estaba demasiado inocente para dar por concluido ese entrenamiento. Hinata estaba inspeccionando la herida que le había hecho en el brazo y después de unos segundos solo se quedó parada, con la mirada clavada en el suelo; ya había caído en la ilusión.

– Nunca me mires a los ojos…

Se acercó a ella y observó su rostro, serio, con la mirada pérdida y clavada en algún punto del suelo; ella estaba ahí en la habitación, pero su mente comenzaría a divagar en una marea de recuerdos de la cual la sacaría si no encontraba la manera de salir antes de que pasaran cinco minutos en ese mundo. Respiró el aire frío que había dentro del dojo y se cruzó de brazos, observando a Hinata dentro de su ilusión.

Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos al ver la manera en que veía a la enorme figura que aparecía frente a ella, sabía lo que estaba pensando o creía tener una idea, estaba mostrándole uno de los peores miedos de Naruto y Sakura, verlo vestido de nuevo de esa manera. Estaba a punto de jugar con el recuerdo de Naruto y Aiko, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que ese no era el recuerdo que empezaba a atormentar a la Hyuuga, le estaba mostrando algo que bañó el rostro de la muchacha en terror y dolor. La tomó por los hombros y la vio a los ojos, queriendo cambiar las imágenes, pero solo salían más y más de esas figuras que la perseguían y la atormentaban. Algo no estaba bien.

– ¡Hyuuga! ¡Reacciona estúpida!

Le inyectó chakra lo más rápido que pudo, solo pudo observar como se cerraban sus ojos lentamente y sintió el peso de la muchacha recaer sobre el, no lo había hecho a tiempo. Rápidamente llevó su mano a la muñeca de la muchacha y le tomó la presión, se había desmayado, como consecuencia del Mangekyo. Recostó a Hinata en el suelo con cuidado y la observó unos momentos, el estrés mental bajo el que la había sometido era demasiado, si no la llevaba con Tsunade despertaría después de unas veintisiete horas. Golpeó el suelo con el puño y luego se sentó, nunca le había pasado eso antes.

Se acercó un poco a la muchacha y le quitó el cabello del rostro, a los ojos de cualquiera, estaba dormida y agotada, se notaba por la palidez que se había adueñado de su piel… pero solo el podía saber que se encontraba así por haber vivido su peor pesadilla en menos de un minuto. La respiración se le entrecortó y lanzó con fuerza su katana con todo y funda, la escuchó golpear la pared que estaba a su izquierda y luego caer al suelo, dominaba esa técnica a la perfección, no había explicación para ese descontrol. Por primera vez su expresión demostraba toda la furia que sentía y también confusión, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y despeinó su cabello, ni siquiera había podido pensar con claridad y la había sacado demasiado tarde de esa tortura en que la había sumergido.

Volteó a verla de nuevo y con cuidado le acarició el rostro, entendía ese sufrimiento que la había hecho sentir y se sentía peor que un monstro. Tomó el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos y la apretó unos momentos contra su pecho, ella había visto a su madre morir frente a sus ojos y ahora le había hecho revivir ese infierno; la observó de nuevo y la acomodó mejor en sus brazos, su mejilla se apretó contra su pecho y parecía que estaba haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. Desvió la mirada y asintió, el tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que había pasado. Caminó por el dojo y recogió las cosas, con movimientos dignos del ninja que era, se detuvo ante la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza tenía que llevarla con Sakura para que sus familiares no se dieran cuenta.

Salió del dojo y la luz lo cegó por unos momentos, pero es no le impidió emprender camino hacia la casa de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, la esperaría ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario, no podía escabullirse en la casa de los Hyuuga y dejar a Hinata ahí, por que no despertaría pronto y eso los preocuparía; además tenía que calmar a la muchacha, estaba consciente de lo que su pequeño chiste provocaría en la frágil Hyuuga.

Dio un salto con fuerza y al caer sobre los techos comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tenía la extraña necesidad de que Naruto le diera un buen golpe en la cara, tal vez de esa manera dejaría de sentir esa desazón tan extraña; saltó con más fuerza y se detuvo para cerciorarse que Hinata estuviera en una buena postura y bien, le pasó la mano por la frente y notó que tenía un poco de temperatura. Apretó la quijada y siguió corriendo, tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho. Se alejó rápidamente de la academia, hacia el vecindario en el que habitaba la médica de cabellos rosados.

– Lo… siento.

Observó a la muchacha, era imposible que hubiera escuchado y en verdad le molestaba porque en verdad lo sentía y ella no lo recordaría, y no tenía muchas ganas de volver a repetir esas palabras. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y los abrió para dar otro salto, necesitaba que Sakura lo sacara de ese embrollo, no quería meterse en problemas con el clan más importante de la aldea… además tenía que calmar a la muchacha antes de que regresara a casa. Sintió que alguien lo miraba pero no quiso detenerse a asegurarse o sus manos dejarían de ocuparse en Hinata para ocuparse en el cuello de esa persona.

– Corre y salva a tu doncella…

Escuchó un chasquido a su lado y vio la larga cabellera de Kohana ondeando con el viento, eran un sinfín de delgadas hebras platinadas, con ligeros destellos rosados. Las manos de la muchacha contrastaban contra el color de su cabello y por la manera en que las manos sostenían la cabeza, estaba seguro que la muchacha estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de utilizar su técnica sobre Sasuke y Hinata. Desvió la mirada, hacia la dirección en la que iba Sasuke, juntó un poco las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, veía como se alejaba el cabreado Uchiha de ahí, con la muchacha entre sus brazos… que suerte tenía el desgraciado, el podía tocarla las veces que quisiera.

– ¿J-Jun?

Desvió la mirada, observó a su compañera, aun tenía la cabeza entre las manos, pero su respiración estaba más agitada que momentos antes y lo poco que había visto de su rostro se veía blanco como una hoja de papel de arroz. La levantó con cuidado, pasó uno de los brazos de la chica por encima de sus hombros y la volteó a ver, le sonrió un poco, intentando animarla, no quería imaginarse lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada al notar que sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que apenas y se podía distinguir una fina línea rosa rodeando esa espesa oscuridad, parecía que se aferraba a mantener captiva a esa oscuridad tan desquiciante.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella intentó levantar la cabeza pero solo consiguió recargarla en el hombro del castaño. – No… se… ¿Cómo estuvo-está…estuve?

Torció los labios, ni siquiera podía decir lo que quería. – Muy bien… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que eras tú. – Se inclinó un poco y la tomó entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué… haces?

Rio un poco y bajó al suelo, aterrizando suavemente, no quería que la muchacha fuera a sufrir un ataque cardiaco o algo por su culpa. – Te llevaré a descansar, ni siquiera sabes como te llamas y quieres caminar.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco, cansada, recargó la cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho, ambos sabían que en esos momentos el orgullo venía sobrando. Jun la volteó a ver de reojo y alejó la mirada, Kohana nunca le había agradado y no la quería mucho, pero verla tan agotada lo hacía sentir mal y más porque eso lo estaba haciendo por culpa del estúpido de Suigetsu. Caminó unos minutos, hasta adentrarse entre los árboles y observó divertido la trampa de Sasuke, debía admitir que era bueno tendiéndolas, se habían salvado por pura casualidad; se humedeció los labios y desapareció, dejando una nube en su lugar, que nunca nadie podría ver.

~oOo~

Apretó los labios y volteó a ver al azabache, estaba parado junto al sillón y no le despegaba la mirada a la muchacha de cabellos azules; alejó unos momentos las manos de la cabeza de Hinata y se recogió mejor el cabello, durante esos segundos sintió un poco de tensión. Regresó, a los costados de la cabeza de la Hyuuga, sus manos y volvió a su tarea de curar el cansancio y estrés mental de la muchacha; de nuevo vio como la piel blanca de Hinata se teñía de un extraño color entre azul y verde. Juntó un poco las cejas y volteó a ver a Sasuke de nuevo, el seguía con esa posición extraña, parecía que estaba harto de estar ahí, desvió la mirada y juntó un poco más las cejas, podía ser un imbécil cuando se lo proponía.

– Yo la llevaré a su casa…

Juntó las cejas y volteó a verla, por primera vez en toda la noche. – No.

Enarcó una ceja y lo vio a los ojos, cansada de tener que tratar su estúpida actitud arrogante; como siempre, sus ojos vacíos no decían nada, era como ver profundos pozos de agua, de esos que no sabes donde pueden terminar. Desvió la mirada y siguió concentrada en Hinata, al instante sintió que los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se alejaban de ella y seguramente se habían posado sobre la muchacha que yacía inconsciente frente a ellos en esos momentos. Sasuke no era la persona más abierta del mundo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente.

– Es raro que te preocupes por alguien.

Rodó la mirada, ya iba a empezar con sus estúpidos monólogos, habían estado bien todo el rato que llevaban ahí, mientras ella había estado en silencio. Se cruzó de brazos y no despegó la mirada de Hinata, no quería voltear a ver la mirada de Sakura, sabía que comenzaría a hablarle de estupideces que el no sentía o estaba lejos de tan siquiera imaginar. Odiaba que fuera tan soñadora y no quería tenerla pegada todo el día, hablándole lindo y regalándole cosas, como cuando eran niños, porque le parecía lo más estúpido e indignante que una mujer podía hacer con tal de obtener un poco de atención.

Relajó su cuerpo y observó a Hinata, incluso mientras dormía le parecía un poco interesante, a comparación de las mujeres que conocía, ella era la única con la que no se desesperaba, ni tenía que preocuparse por terminar con conversaciones absurdas… con ella no necesitaba comportarse como un patán. Desvió la mirada por dos segundos, aun sentía coraje por el estado en el que se encontraba Hinata, tenía que entrenar, no podía ser posible que tuviera problemas controlando una técnica que, prácticamente, llevaba en la sangre.

– Querer no es malo…

La vocecita de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo malhumoró un poco más, nunca podía quedarse fuera de algo. – Solo devuélvele la consciencia y cállate.

Lo vio unos momentos, harta de su actitud tan negativa y prepotente, no se callaría, esta vez la escucharía. – Lo haces… porque en el fondo te importa. Admítelo.

– Tú no sabes.

Cortó tajante antes de que Sakura continuara. Apretó la quijada y observó a la chica de cabellos rosados con una de las miradas más pesadas que tenía, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, tenía demasiado ya con que le hubiera reprendido al llegar con Hinata en brazos. Lo invadieron las ganas de tomar a Hinata en brazos y llevarla al hospital, aunque tuviera que aguantar la reprimenda de Tsunade, la de Naruto y la de todo el desgraciado clan Hyuuga; haría lo que fuera con tal de que Sakura dejara de sentirse tan sabionda, tan superior a el.

– Viniste hasta mi casa, corriendo y notablemente alterado. – Sonrió nostálgica y observó como mejoraba el semblante de la Hyuuga. – Eso es muy raro en ti… la única vez que te sentí así, fue en la misión de la ola.

Clavó la mirada en Hinata, podía soportar unas cuantas palabras, sabía que Hinata estaría lista dentro de poco, esperaría y se largaría con ella de ahí. Quiso sonreír al ver la cara dura de Sasuke, su semblante seguía siendo tranquilo, pero las facciones estaban rígidas, duras como una fría piedra. Sonrió de lado y borró la sonrisa lo más rápido que pudo, no quería recibir un ataque por parte del volátil Uchiha.

– La volteas a ver con arrepentimiento y no te haz apartado de su lado, por más que te moleste que te sermonee.

Juntó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, con fuerza, apretándolos para no hacer una estupidez. – Ya cállate.

Lo volteo a ver, con una mirada desafiante que jamás pensó usar con el, sabía que lo perdería cuando el saliera por esa puerta, pero ya había sido demasiado y si ella no había podido sanar el corazón del Uchiha, tal vez otra podría y la que más le agradaba era Hinata. Sintió que su corazón latía de manera desigual y quiso sentarse, pero ya no había marcha atrás, esa noche ella dejaría ir a Sasuke y se lo entregaría a una de las muchachas más nobles y sinceras que conocía.

– No. – Dijo al fin, con seguridad y de manera cortante. Alejó sus manos de Hinata y le tomó el pulso, regresó la mano al costado de la muchacha y volteó a ver a Sasuke. – ¡Es la primera vez que te preocupas por alguien en años! No te cierres… Hinata puede ser alguien muy importante en tu vida-…

Se quedó en silencio al sentir que algo le oprimía con fuerza la garganta, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que los tenía cerrados y vio el rostro de Sasuke cerca al de ella, podía ver una furia enorme en sus ojos, el único sentimiento que se asomaba por esos oscuros pozos. Abrió la boca para jalar aire, pero no consiguió nada, llevó sus manos a la de Sasuke e intentó quitarla de su cuello, pero el muchacho la había tomado por sorpresa y exhausta; pateó con fuerza, ni siquiera podía tocar el suelo con las puntas.

– ¡Dije que te callaras!

Sintió como apretaba un poco más y le clavó las uñas. Lo volteó a ver, llena de miedo, si no tenía idea que Sasuke era capaz de hacer eso. Comenzó a sentir que se mareaba y empezó a perder poco a poco las fuerzas; sus manos dejaron de presionar contra las de Sasuke y después de unos momentos se deslizaron, para luego caer a los costados. Cerró los ojos e hizo un último esfuerzo por tomar aire. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, mientras juntaba fuerzas para quitarse a Sasuke de encima, intentó tragar saliva y lanzó una fuerte patada.

Sintió como su pierna impactaba contra lo que supuso era el abdomen de Sasuke y después de unos momentos pudo volver a respirar, tosió con fuerza y jaló cuanto aire pudo. Se levantó lentamente y volteó a ver a Sasuke, asustada y enojada. Su semblante se fue suavizando lentamente, al ver que Sasuke se veía la mano y tenía las cejas bien juntas; desvió la mirada y juntó las cejas de nuevo.

– S-Solo debe… dormir está noche. – Se detuvo para toser de nuevo y se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía el pecho. – Ah-Ahora largo…

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, viendo a Sakura toser con fuerza y jalar aire cada que terminaba de hacerlo, en su cuello se veía una enrome mancha roja y algunos pedazos comenzaban a teñirse de azul o morado… se había excedido. Volteó a ver a Hinata y regresó la mirada a la pelirrosa, sabía que no haría escándalos, pero no tenía idea de que fuera a hacer después y si Naruto se enteraba de eso toda la aldea se enteraría y quedaría mal frente a todos; tantos meses de estúpidas misiones para alumnos de la academia, de barrer calles o solo perder el tiempo, a la basura. Y todo por no poder controlarse en un arranque de ira.

– Sakura-…

Negó y se llevó una mano a la frente. – Lárgate…

Tosió un poco más y volteó a ver a Sasuke, lo siguió con la mirada, mientras tomaba a Hinata con cuidado y lo siguió hasta la salida, donde se perdió al cerrar la puerta. En cuanto la puerta se cerró empezó a temblar y a hipar, se llevó una mano a la cara y apretó con fuerza, para que no se escucharan tanto sus sollozos. Volvió a toser unos momentos y luego se levantó del suelo, tambaleante, aun se sentía mareada por la falta de aire; caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta y la aseguró por completo y se recargó en ella. Observó sus pies descalzos por unos momentos y luego se limpió las lágrimas, sonrió un poco al recordar el buen golpe que le había asestado.

– Al menos dale la oportunidad a ella…

Caminó lentamente por la casa hasta llegar a la sala y se dejó caer en un sillón, no tenía fuerzas para llegar a su habitación.

~oOo~

Abrió los ojos y vio una puerta decorada con hermosas flores en color café, que estaban pintadas en un material que aun no podía identificar. Se talló los ojos y se sentó, confundida, no tenía idea de donde estaba y comenzaba a sentirse como su primer día en Konoha, solo esperaba que no la hubieran mandado a otra de sus vidas alternas. Bostezó y estiró los brazos, sintiendo dolor de uno de ellos, se llevó la mano al área que le había dolido y sintió una línea áspera, se vio el brazo con cuidado y notó el corte que tenía. Dejó caer el brazo y volteó a ver la habitación de nuevo, las paredes eran en tonos beige y todos los adornos eran en colores que se asemejaban o que contrastaban.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación, hasta llegar a una puerta que supuso era un armario, al abrirla se encontró con varias gavetas, todas estaban completamente vacías, esperando que alguien guardara sus pertenencias ahí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó hacia la que estaba pasando un área que parecía sala de estar; la abrió con cuidado y se topó con un pasillo, que estaba iluminado con tenues luces blancas que le daban un tono extrañamente encantador al pasillo.

– Hanabi…

Observó de nuevo el pasillo, en ningún momento escuchó la voz de su hermana menor contestar, entonces no estaba en casa. Se llevó una mano a la frente al recordar lo que le había pasado al entrenar con Sasuke, sintió que un calosfrío le recorría la espalda y la idea de estar secuestrada no se hizo esperar. Caminó por el pasillo, sin hacer ruido y se detuvo al momento en que debía decidir si ir por la izquierda o por la derecha; hizo un sello y activó el Byakugan, se sorprendió al ver lo enorme que era la casa y lo vacía que estaba, no había encontrado a nadie, pero si la salida. Desactivó la técnica y comenzó a correr por el pasillo de la derecha, si se apuraba podría salir y alejarse de ahí e irse a casa, fingiría que nada había pasado y su vida sería normal. Ignoró por completo el dolor que sentía en el brazo y corrió por el corto pasillo, cruzó una amplia sala de estar y se detuvo en seco al ver una figura parada al fondo.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y buscó la manera de salir de ahí sin que le alcanzaran, hasta que reconoció a esa persona, era Sasuke, se veía tan diferente con esa yukata negra y sin esa katana que siempre estaba con el. Se relajó y lo observó en completo silencio, se veía tan tranquilo, tan… relajado, sereno, tan… normal. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero una horrible imagen pasó por su cabeza y la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas; al voltear a ver a Sasuke pudo ver que tenía las cejas juntas y desviaba la mirada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de que callera inconsciente y empezó a temblar, sintió que la tomaban de los hombros y se sacudió con fuerza; levantó el rostro y desvió la mirada al toparse con la del Uchiha. Se levantó y lo empujó, lo quería lejos de ella.

– ¡E-Eres un monstro! – Fue lo único que pudo decirle, las imágenes aun la torturaban. – ¡N-No me toque!

Se quedó parado, viendo el rostro espantado de Hinata, por alguna razón le molestó que le hablara de usted. Buscó su mirada, con cuidado, pero no la pudo encontrar, sus claros ojos estaban escondidos detrás de mechones de cabello y un rostro que se empeñaba a mantenerse hacia el suelo… lejos de el. La escuchó decir algunas cosas entre llanto, palabras arrastradas y entrecortadas que no entendió, pero al final de ese extraño monólogo escuchó las palabras que había dicho antes, su voz histérica repetía una y otra vez que era un monstro. Apretó la quijada y caminó hasta donde estaba Hinata, la tomó de los hombros por la fuerza y la sacudió para que se calmara.

– ¡Ya lo se!

Se quedó en silencio, completamente quieta, no sabía como reaccionar antes esa acción de Uchiha, solo pudo contener el llanto y agachar el rostro, asustada aun y contrariada.

– Y lo siento… – Dijo completamente serio, mirando a Hinata y esperando a que volteara a verle.

Escuchó las tres palabras y se quedó en blanco, nunca espero esas palabras y mucho menos de el, se mordió el labio y sintió como Sasuke iba soltando el agarre que tenía en sus hombros, lentamente volvió a tener control de su cuerpo, pero no podía moverse, era como si algo la mantuviera atada a ese pedazo de tatami que estaba bajo sus pies. Levantó el rostro, despacio y se quedó aun más seria al ver que por primera vez, los ojos de Sasuke estaba abiertos al mundo, podía ver todo lo que sentía, una mezcla de arrepentimiento, coraje, duda, miedo… cosas que jamás pensó ver en esos ojos, ahora se veían reflejadas a la perfección. Por alguna razón quiso abrazarlo.

– No pude controlar el Mangekyo.

Juntó un poco las cejas y se acercó lentamente a el, no quería que reaccionara a la defensiva, lo vio a los ojos, con cautela. – S-Sasuke…

Fijó más la mirada en los ojos de la muchacha, un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que le llamaba de ese modo, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de esos labios. Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que comenzaba a divagar con absurdos, esas ideas tan idiotas no podían formularse en su cabeza, quiso sacudirla para sacarse el recuerdo de su nombre siendo pronunciado por Hinata, de esa manera tan delicada, comprensiva y dulce, pero no podía, debía mantener la compostura.

– Yo… l-lo siento… d-debes sentirte…– Ni siquiera terminó de decirlo, solo terminó con lo poco que los separaba y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, aunque era ella quien necesitaba que le abrazaran de es manera.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado al sentir el contacto de la muchacha, era tan extraña, tan inocente que se sentía culpable, no se sentía digno de esos brazos que lo rodeaban y ese cuerpo que le brindaba calor y apoyo. Sus brazos comenzaron a moverse, por si mismos, ansiosos por estrechar a la joven entre ellos, asegurarla y protegerla. Se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo y no volteó a verla, tenía las cejas bien juntas, no podía dejar que eso avanzara más, suficiente tenía con que su cuerpo actuara por si mismo.

– ¿Qué haces?

Se llevó una mano al pecho y vaciló un poco. – Y-Yo…

Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la sala de estar. – Estás así, por mi culpa.

Dio unos pasos pero se detuvo, sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba, el rechazo de Sasuke la había lastimado y no tenía idea de porque, si tenía razón, ella estaba alterada por su culpa, por no poder controlar su técnica y usarla en ella… debería estar enojada, pero lo comprendía, ella sabía lo que era no controlar algo. Dio un paso y se detuvo de nuevo, las imágenes de la ilusión aun estaban presentes en su memoria, pero no podía dejar de sentir que debía quedarse con Sasuke… sentía que el necesitaba de ella.

– Pe-Pero…

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, no podía escucharla llorar y rogar, ya tenía suficiente. – Vete a casa.

Negó un poco y apretó sus manos contra su pecho, intentado esconder los fuertes temblores que las atacaban y las hacían temblar. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor, ya no podía seguir callando y tenía la necesidad de hablar con el, de hacerle entender, que lo entendía y que lo perdonaba.

– S-Sasuke… ¡t-te creo! Y… y no f-fue tu culpa, s-solo fue… un a-accidente… ¡l-los accidentes p-pasan!

Se giró y enfrentó a la frágil figura que representaba Hinata en esos momentos. Armado con el Sharingan la vio a los ojos y le lanzó uno de sus gestos más intimidantes.

– Que te vayas…

Desapareció de la habitación, sin más, dejando a Hinata para en medio del pasillo, con las manos clavadas en el pecho y la palabra en la boca. Asintió después de unos momentos, se giró y caminó lo más rápido que podía, sentía que en cualquier momento podría colapsar; salió de casa del muchacho y caminó bajo el cielo del amanecer, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y las imágenes de su madre atormentándola; llegaría a casa, se hundiría en las cobijas y fingiría un resfriado hasta la hora de la comida.

Pasó de largo cada detalle del camino, en ningún momento volteó a ver hacia el cielo, como era costumbre; tan solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo el trayecto y la mirada clavada en el suelo que iba pisando con sus pies. Cerró los ojos al ver pasar frente a sus ojos la tortura bajo la que había estado y cayó de rodillas, golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y después se abrazó a sí misma, sin levantarse de ahí lloró lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían, se encontraba en un punto de la aldea en el que nadie la vería. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y cerró los ojos, no le importaba nada en esos momentos, tan solo quería aparecer en su casa y dormir hasta que su cuerpo se cansara de estar postrado en la cama. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se sobresaltó un poco, movió el rostro lentamente hasta que sus ojos pudieron ver a la persona que la acompañaba; era un muchacho de la edad de Hanabi, de cabello castaño despeinado y cargado hacia un lado, y enormes, hermosos y expresivos ojos dorados. No recordaba haberlo visto antes.

– ¿Necesita ayuda?

Hipó un poco y negó, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro. – V-Ve a casa… e-es tarde…

No escucho más palabras por parte del muchacho, pero de un momento a otro sintió una enorme calma, era como si las cosas perdieran su importancia y ella pudiera morir en ese instante; se relajó por completo y se dejó llevar por las cálidas y agradables sensaciones que la habían embargado de la nada.

– No debería andar sola… uno nunca sabe que podría pasar.

Abrió los ojos y dejó salir un grito al ver el rostro del muchacho, su expresión era la de un loco, podía ver la sed de sangre que tenía, las miles de ideas que pasaban por su mente, sus hermosos ojos se habían vuelto dos manchas doradas llenas de ansiedad, odio, desesperación y crueldad. Sintió que algo le presionaba el abdomen y alcanzó a ver lo que le pareció una simple lámina, que salía de la manga del muchacho; encogió lo más que pudo su abdomen, tenía miedo que la lámina le perforara la piel. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y sintió algo húmedo y caliente deslizarse por su mejilla, de arriba abajo y después sintió la respiración del muchacho sobre su frente.

Se sentó de golpe y observó su alrededor, estaba recostada en el patio, cerca de la puerta hacia su casa, ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado al llegar ahí? Se levantó con dificultad y sintió un frío extraño en la mejilla, se llevó la mano de inmediato para revisar la piel y sintió húmedo, se talló la mejilla con la manga y dejó salir un extraño grito de miedo y asco. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, con manos temblorosas se aseguró de cerrar bien y luego corrió a su habitación, sintiendo pánico como nunca antes… eso no había sido un sueño. Se encerró al llegar a su habitación y volvió a tallarse la mejilla, tenía que contarle a Sasuke sobre eso, esas personas sabían donde vivía… ya no podía estar tranquila por más tiempo. Caminó hasta la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas, así se quedó largo rato, sin poder dormir ni dejar de temblar.

~oOo~

– ¿Por qué estás ahí? – Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego negó. – No… no ha sido fácil estar sin ti…

Calló y observó en completo silencio la placa de metal que estaba en aquella roca con forma curva, en ella se podía leer el nombre de la mujer de su vida. Apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza la piedra, dejó salir un sollozo, cargado de furia y dolor, los años pasaban y el no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de vacío que había en su interior y la persona que tenía la culpa vivía tranquilamente, desentendiéndose por completo lo que pasaba con los demás. Apretó la frente contra la piedra y dejó que sus amargas y saladas lágrimas cayeran en la roca; movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lentamente, no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin ella, por más absurdo que pareciera. Se enderezó y volteó a ver el nombre de nuevo, le parecía tan irreal, sentía que al regresar no llegaría a esa estúpida cueva, llegaría a otro lado, en el que estaría ella quejándose de algo… como siempre lo hacía. Goleó la fría roca de nuevo y gritó, desesperado.

– Te prometí… que lo haría pagar caro…

Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano, de manera tosca, tomó una pequeña flor blanca y la puso con cuidado sobre la piedra, justo arriba de los restos de sus lágrimas. Sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto que amenazaba con volver a salir y empapar su rostro de nuevo, pero ya no quería llorar más, sabía que a ella no le gustaba verlo así. Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó mejor, observó la flor que había dejado ahí, y asintió de manera melancólica.

– Ya se… no es tu flor favorita…

Acarició la flor con delicadeza, recordando la sensación de la piel de la muchacha y luego cerró la mano en un fuerte puño, la alejó de la flor y la estampó en el suelo, sintiendo como se hundía en la suave y húmeda tierra. Negó y levantó el rostro, veía frente a él la seria figura de una mujer; chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

– No te enojes… esta estúpida aldea no tiene de estas flores… yo no tengo la culpa…

Bajó la mirada y observó sus manos, ambas cerradas con fuerza en perfectos puños, empezaba a volverse loco; levantó la mirada para asegurarse y como esperaba, estaba completamente solo, aquello había sido un cruel juego de la añoranza que sentía. Se levantó con cuidado, sin apartar la mirada del lugar en el que había visto la imagen, quería que apareciera de nuevo, que se materializara frente a el y volviera a abrazarlo, con ese cariño y esa fuerza que tanto extrañaba. Negó de nuevo y se talló los ojos con las manos, ya alucinaba, tenía que terminar con eso o acabaría en un loquero, amarrado y en un cuarto mullido.

– Debo irme… – Sonrío y asintió. – Yo se que prometí estar ahí al medio día, no me regañes más. – Negó un poco y rio. – Karin, están grandecitos… además les dejé un encargo, Kohana debe estar muerta en estos momentos. –Juntó las cejas y negó. – ¡De cansancio, tonta! Tengo asuntos pendientes para esa niña…

Levantó la mano y se despidió de la lápida que contenía escrito el nombre de la pelirroja en esa placa metálica, observó de nuevo la flor y desvió la mirada, Karin entendería y aceptaría la rosa de todas maneras. Sonrió un poco y asintió.

– Yo también te extraño, mujer…

Empezó a caminar, a paso lento, no quería alejarse de su sagrado santuario, del lugar en el que descansaba la memoria de la mujer a la que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, de la muchacha que le habían rebatado de entre los brazos de la manera más despiadada al terminar la guerra. Se detuvo a varios metros y volteó hacia atrás, justo seis metros de la lápida, había una pequeña cabaña, con la parte frontal destruida… esa cabaña le recordaba quien había llegado a alejarlo de Karin, le recordaba la manera tan cruel en que lo atacó e imposibilitó, dejándolo completamente débil y vulnerable durante dos días. Apretó los puños, decidido, esa noche comenzaría el fin de Sasuke Uchiha.

– Descuida… volveré y repararé la cabaña… no te preocupes por mi.

Se giró y desapareció del lugar, dejando el pequeño valle completamente solo, como solía estar desde que no vivía Karin. Una fuerte brisa sacudió los árboles de alrededor e hizo temblar a la pequeña y destartalada cabaña; la rosa blanca que había dejado Suigetsu perdió por completo los pétalos, que se remolinearon junto con el viento y las hojas caídas y secas por todo el valle, hasta que la ventisca se rompió al topar con los árboles. Los pétalos cayeron delicadamente sobre el lugar en el que había estado parado el chico de los dientes afilados antes de desaparecer.

~oOo~

Sintió frío y se acurrucó aun más en su cama improvisada. La cabeza ya no le dolía tanto, pero aun estaba agotada, jamás había imaginado lo que implicaría controlar el Tsukuyomi. Encogió un poco el rostro, esa mañana estaba haciendo más frío que todas las demás, estiró la mano para buscar algo con que abrigarse, cerca de ella no había nada y ya no escuchaba el crepitar de la fogata. Dejó caer el brazo en el suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó la madera carbonizada a dos metros de ella; suspiró cansada y buscó a Jun con la mirada, pero el muchacho no se veía por ningún lado. Seguramente estaba haciendo su parte.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo como le palpitaba la cabeza; se tambaleó un poco y se recargó en la fría pared, con la cabeza gacha, aun se sentía débil y mantenerse en pie parecía ser lo más complicado de ese mundo. Se quitó el cabello del rostro con la mano y observó el lugar, no había señal ni siquiera de Suigetsu, pero el les había advertido que saldría y llegaría por ahí del medio día. Volteó hacia la entrada de la cueva y vio la poca luz solar, seguramente no pasaba de las siete de la mañana; suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, necesitaba calentar ese desgraciado lugar.

– Madre mía…

Cayó al suelo justo al salir, estaba demasiado débil y su cuerpo aun estaba entumecido de estar hecha ovillo intentando calentarse un poco, levantó el rostro y vio los árboles, iluminados por la luz, de manera perezosa; volvió a levantarse y caminó hasta donde estaban los árboles, con suerte encontraría suficientes ramas y hierba seca para poder encender el fuego de nuevo. Se recargó en uno de los enormes árboles y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, había unas cuantas ramitas y hierba, pero con eso el fuego duraría a lo mucho una hora. Resopló un poco y los juntó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, Jun no debía tardar mucho en regresar, el podría ir a buscar más lejos.

Aseguró las ramitas y la hierba entre sus brazos y se dispuso a regresar a la cueva, caminó a paso lento, se sentía tan cansada que a cada paso que daba sentía que se alejaba tres, quiso gritar de desesperación, pero le producía demasiada pereza imaginarse el esfuerzo que debía hacer. Chasqueó la lengua y se detuvo a medio metro, escuchaba pasos tranquilos pero constantes caminar a cincuenta metros de ahí, parecía que estaba rodeando el lugar, ya que jamás se alejaba o se acerca, mantenía esa estúpida distancia con cada paso. Se giró lentamente, en la dirección a la que escuchaba los pasos y juntó las cejas, estaban jugando con ella, no por nada se ponían a caminar de esa manera. Entró en la cueva lo más rápido que pudo y dejó todo sobre la madera carbonizada, tomó de su bolso una luz de bengala y caminó de regresó, pero se quedó parada antes de salir, al menos podría protegerse del primer ataque antes de lanzar la bengala.

Se asomó con cuidado al sentir que dejaban de caminar y apretó un poco la bengala entre sus manos, no sabía si debía lanzarla o esperar a que atacaran, negó, si la atacaban después no tendría tiempo de lanzarla. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dispuso a abrir la bengala, pero se quedó congelada al sentir que alguien le quitaba de las manos su única opción de rescate.

– Deberías descansar…

Sintió que las pocas fuerzas que tenía la abandonaban y sus rodillas cedieron ante su peso, pero como siempre, los brazos de Jun la sostuvieron con firmeza; en momentos como esos se sentía una carga y odiaba al muchacho por cargar con ella. Se quedó en completo silencio, viendo con recelo el rostro del muchacho, mientras este la llevaba en sus brazos a su intento de cama. Bajó la mirada y apretó un poco los labios, sintió como la dejaba con cuidado sobre las planas pieles y luego se alejaba de ahí; cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración por el enojo que sentía.

– Jun…

El muchacho levantó la mirada de las ramas que había comenzado a juntar para crear fuego, veía la espalda de la muchacha y su cabello esparcido por el suelo; bajó la mirada de nuevo y siguió acomodando la madera, ahí adentro estaba helando. Se frotó las manos unos momentos y escuchó a la muchacha carraspear, de seguro estaba molesta porque no había contestado; rodó la mirada, las mujeres siempre complicando las cosas a los hombres, si me hablas molestas mucho, si no me hablas eres un desconsiderado.

– Duérmete, más tarde tendremos mucho que hacer…

Apretó las manos y cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar. – Ya lo sé…

– ¿Y a que esperas?

Suspiró, hasta de que fuera hostil, incluso cuando ella intentaba llevar una conversación civilizada. Negó un poco y se acurrucó mejor. – A nada…

Se quedó en silencio y se dedicó a encender el fuego sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a la muchacha; en cuanto vio la primera chispa sonrió, sopló un poco y esperó a que el fuego tomara fuerza, por suerte las ramas que había encontrado estaban lo suficientemente secas y las llamas no tardaron mucho en crecer y comenzar a calentar la gélida cueva. Tomó una trampa que había hecho con varias ramas y sacó de ella dos truchas, las clavó en una vara y comenzó a asarlos en la fogata, necesitaban comer y descansar para cuando llegara Suigetsu.

Se quedó viendo la trucha en silencio, pensando en lo que había hecho esa mañana, en la cara de la muchacha mientras estaba entre sus brazos, ese bastardo la había hecho llorar como si se tratara de una indefensa niña a la que le gritaron sus padres por primera vez. Giró la vara mecánicamente, su mente estaba lejos de ahí, junto con una muchacha que en esos momentos estaba dentro de su cama, llorando desconsolada e ignorando los llamados de su hermana menor.

El olor a quemado lo hizo regresar a la realidad y retiró el pescado del fuego, lo observó y apretó los labios, no se había quemado mucho. Lo dejó sobre un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a cocinar el otro, Kohana estaba perdida en el mundo de la recuperación, tardaría en despertar un poco más y Suigetsu siempre traía comida o había comido antes de llegar, así que por el no se preocupaba. Suspiró y giró la vara lentamente, no quería volver a perderse en su mente y que esta vez el pescado si se quemara por completo. Levantó la mirada y vio la espalda, ahora relajada, de Kohana, se notaba que ya no tenía frío y que estaba profundamente dormida. Sostuvo la vara con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó la otra, observó el pescado unos momentos y después comenzó a comerlo, mientras esperaba a que el otro estuviera listo. Volteó a ver a Kohana de nuevo y luego desvió la mirada hacia lo que estaba cocinando, en cuanto terminara de comer imitaría a su compañera, no quería estar cansado a la hora de actuar. Escuchó un ruido extraño y volteó hacia el pescado que estaba asando, se había caído de la vara y ahora estaba quemándose en la fogata.

– Bonita fregadera…

Se quejó mientras sacaba su alimento de las llamas, lo acercó con cuidado a su cara y lo observó, estaba sucio, lleno de madera quemada y además se había quemado; torció los labios y le arrancó un pedazo, sintiendo como le ardían los dedos por lo caliente que se encontraba. Sopló un poco al trozo de carne y después lo llevó a su boca, lo masticó con cuidado, sintiendo como el sabor a carne quemada inundaba su boca; hizo una mueca de asco y volteó a ver la trucha, tendría que comerla quisiera o no.

– Jun…

Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro de Kohana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había despertado. Enarcó una ceja, mientras tragaba el bocado, con dificultad, el sabor a quemado jamás había sido de su agrado.

– Yo puedo comer ese…

Volteó a ver el pescado y luego a la muchacha. – ¿Tienes hambre? – Ella asintió, mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza. – Está bien, tómalo… mientras haré los demás.

Kohana asintió y tomó el pescado con ambas manos, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba a comparación de sus manos. Tomó un trozo y comenzó a comer, en completo silencio, mientras observaba al muchacho cocinar los demás con cuidado, seguramente para que no volvieran a quemarse; observó el que estaba comiendo y sonrió un poco, estaba completamente quemado y duro, no podía creer que ni siquiera una simple trucha pudiera cocinar sin quemarla por completo o ensuciarla.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos y después la regresó hacia su compañero, siempre le había parecido interesante su familia, eran de esos clanes pequeños, que pasaban desapercibidos pero que tenían grandes habilidades, admiraba la técnica de su clan, podían abrir portales en el espacio y tiempo real, con esa técnica el muchacho podía ser invencible… pero le faltaba un poco de cerebro. Bajó la mirada y recordó la manera en que lo había conocido, su rostro se contrajo un poco.

– _¿Dónde está tu mami, Kohana?_

_Siguió caminando, sin prestar atención a lo que los muchachos le decían, ya estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran esas estúpidas bromas, no podía hacer nada contra ellos, solo los ignoraría como todos los días._

– _La ojitos de chicle no sabe usarlos, ¿no es tierna?_

– _Es un fracaso…_

– _¡Una vergüenza!_

_Apretó los puños y se giró, molesta. – ¿¡Quieres ver que bien puedo usarlos! ¡Eh!_

_Los niños se quedaron serios y se alejaron unos momentos, pero solo uno de ellos se quedó parado frente a todos, sin demostrar miedo alguno. Kohana juntó un poco las cejas, ya no podía echarse hacia atrás, pero no sabía como demonios hacerle para que ellos le creyeran y no tener que hacer el ridículo cuando intentara usar sus ojos y no pudiera._

– _¿Ya puedes? Según escuché de tu padre… tú no puedes ni crear una ilusión simple._

_El tono del muchacho la hizo enfurecer, como si el supiera todo el esfuerzo y concentración que eso conllevaba, apretó aun más los puños y se acercó al muchacho a pasos firmes, le callaría aunque fuera a golpes y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que dejaran de molestarla. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla, sonrió al ver que el muchacho cerraba los ojos para evitar el contacto visual._

– _¿Por qué cierras los ojos, marica?_

_Sintió la furia correr junto con su sangre e irrigar cada milímetro de su ser, alimentándola con ese enorme enojo y llenándola de ganas de golpear al muchacho antes de que pudiera siquiera contestarle. Apretó con más fuerza el agarre que tenía en el cuello de la camisa del muchacho y apretó los dientes, lo haría respetarla y tenerle miedo, tanto que ni siquiera podría caminar por la aldea tranquilo sin pensar en lo que ella podría hacerle si llegaban a toparse. Sintió un extraño palpitar en los ojos y los cerró unos momentos, se alejó del muchacho y se llevó las manos a los ojos, sentía que se saldrían de sus cuencas si ella no los presionaba._

– _Vez… no puedes… ¡eres una debilucha, una fracasada!_

– _Retráctate…_

_Escuchó la risa burlona del muchacho y levantó la cara, todos los niños dejaron de reírse al verla, ella no sabía que estaba pasándole, pero agradecía que comenzaran a quedarse callados. Volteó a ver al imbécil que se había burlado de ella cuando comenzó a sentirse extraña; en el rostro del niño podía ver miedo e incredulidad. Le enseñó los dientes furiosa y apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que podía, sin importarle que las uñas comenzaran a perforarle la piel de las palmas._

– _¡Te vas a arrepentir!_

_Se lanzó sobre el, pero en vez de caer sobre el muchacho, cayó sobre suelo solido, lejos de donde estaban los niños que tanto se reían de ella, vio a su alrededor sin entender y notó que había un muchacho de largo cabello castaño y enormes ojos dorados, viendo al grupo de niños que estaban ahí molestándola._

– _¿Por qué mejor no te largas Yuto? _

_Kohana vio al muchacho reír nervioso y acercarse al desconocido. – Jun, amigo que-…_

– _Yo no soy tu amigo, ahora lárgate, a mi nadie me va a detener de mandarte lejos de aquí…_

_Los muchachos asintieron y el tal Yuto comenzó a decir varias cosas, entre tartamudeos y balbuceos, para después darse la media vuelta y alejarse de ahí como el cobarde que era. Desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho que había ahuyentado a la bola de inmaduros y se quedó en completo silencio, no sonreía, ni era la imagen que ella tenía sobre los héroes, pero en ese momento Jun era uno de ellos._

– _Y-Yo… gracias._

_El muchacho sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros. – No me agradan… soy Jun. – Tendió la mano y la otra la llevó a su bolsillo. – ¿Tu eres?_

– ¡Kohana!

Parpadeó varias veces y vio al muchacho frente a ella, con la mirada confundida y una trucha en la mano; desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que ella ya había terminado de comer la que le había dado antes. Parpadeó de nuevo y tomó el pescado que el muchacho tenía en la mano, se había perdido en sus recuerdos de manera extraña, seguramente era por el agotamiento que aun sentía; cortó un trozo de la trucha y suspiró, tenía tanto sueño que la comida podía esperar, pero era mejor que se alimentara y volviera a dormir, para no llevarse sorpresas cuando Suigetsu volviera.

– ¿En que pensabas?

Levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. – Nada, estoy cansada…

Jun asintió y se recostó. – Duerme, no sabemos que tenga planeado Suigetsu.

Asintió. – Si…

Jun se quedó en silencio y torció los labios, la muchacha nunca había estado tan callada y era raro que se perdiera en su mundo, siempre estaba al tanto de todo… alerta, sin importar que tan cansada estuviera, ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no entendía como podía estar tan serena y perdida en esos momentos. Bostezó un poco y se acomodó mejor.

– ¿Segura que no pasa nada?

Sonrió y asintió. – Si… descuida…

Bajó la mirada y sintió un extraño calosfrío, por alguna razón no quería salir de la cueva ese día; volteó a ver hacia la salida y vio la luz del sol, ya golpeaba con más fuerza y si por alguna razón decidiera salir, el brillo de la luz chocando contra las hojas de los árboles y todo lo demás la dejaría ciega una momentos. Suspiró y terminó de comer la trucha que tenía en sus manos, debía descansar y rogar por que no salieran de ahí hasta el siguiente día.

~oOo~

Salió de la cama cuando Hanabi dejó de molestar y se observó en el espejo, esperaba encontrar una mancha o algo en su mejilla, pero no había nada, solo una mancha rosada que se había creado de tanto tallarla para quitarse esa sensación latente de que algo le humedecía la mejilla. Hizo una mueca de asco y volvió a enterrarse bajo las cobijas, no quería salir, no quería ir a entrenar, no quería saber de nada ni nadie, tan solo quería quedarse en su habitación, donde se sentía más segura que en cualquier otro lado, por más absurdo que pareciera eso. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, recordó al muchacho de la madrugada y juntó las cejas, no lo había visto antes por ahí y tampoco recordaba ver alguna identificación que dijera que venía de fuera.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo la oscuridad que había bajo sus cobijas, aquello no cuadraba, nunca lo había visto y estaba segura que en Konoha no había personas con los ojos dorados; se sentó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la frente, el muchacho no era de Konoha y si no traía identificación, era porque no había pasado por las puertas. Deslizó la mano de su frente a sus labios y los presionó un poco, el muchacho estaba dentro de la aldea y nadie, más que ella, estaba al tanto de ello y si había aparecido en su casa, era porque sabía donde vivía. Ese era uno de los dos que la espiaban; sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir y se sintió mareada, sabían donde vivía, en esos momentos ella era un peligro para su familia.

– No…

Se llevó las manos al rostro, necesitaba conseguir ayuda, pero si quería dar con los que estaban espiándola necesitaba a más de sus compañeros de generación, además, en casos como esos, era mejor resguardar a todos los civiles del peligro. Necesitaba decirle a Tsunade, pero hacer que la mujer le creyera, necesitaba conseguir el apoyo de la rubia, ¿pero como demonios haría eso? Recordó la plática que había tenido Sasuke con Tsunade, "no he visto a nadie, pero los he sentido". Si no le creían a el que tenía más tiempo ahí y habilidades mucho más desarrolladas, ¿cómo le podrían creer a ella?, que acababa de regresar y apenas podía detectar un gato a menos de cincuenta metros de ella. Sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza de pronto, Sasuke no había visto nada con el Sharingan, nunca, pero ella si había visto a alguien con el Byakugan. Por fin podrían creerle a Sasuke. Se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y tomó lo primero que encontró dentro del closet, un kimono negro sencillo, con los bordes del cuello en un brillante color rojo; tomó unas sandalias y salió corriendo de su habitación hacia el baño.

Después de media hora, Hinata ya había atravesado toda su casa y estaba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, en dirección a la torre de la Hokage. A cada paso que daba sentía que estaba más y más cerca de ganarse un poco más la confianza de Sasuke o un regaño por impertinente y olvidadiza, pero cualquier cosa que ayudará a la credibilidad de Sasuke la hacía sentirse mejor en esos momentos.

~oOo~

Escuchó el sonido de algo golpear contra el suelo y juntó un poco las cejas, conocía a la perfección ese olor a húmedo, molesto y desagradable que caracteriza a Suigetsu; estar a lado de él era como entrar a una habitación llena de toallas, que en algún momento dentro de esa habitación estuvieron mojadas. Abrió los ojos y se sentó, notó que la fogata había dejado de arder tan solo unos minutos atrás, seguramente antes de que llegara el imbécil de Suigetsu. Se talló un ojo y observó a Kohana con el otro, ya se veía bien, los enormes surcos oscuros que habían aparecido bajo sus ojos desaparecieron por completo y el color en su rostro había vuelto. Se recostó de nuevo y se estiró, aun estaba un poco adormilado, necesitaba espabilar antes de levantarse o conseguiría uno de los peores mareos de la historia.

– Kohana.

Movió la cabeza hacia la muchacha y luego buscó con la mirada a Suigetsu, era raro que los llamara por sus nombres, en realidad era extraño que les hablara, siempre los ignoraba o les gritaba por algo y los mandaba callar. Regresó la mirada a la chica al escuchar que se movía, al parecer había despertado, el de dientes afilados volvió a llamarla y la muchacha se sentó rápidamente, sus ojos entrecerrados demostraban que aun no despertaba del todo; regresó su atención a Suigetsu y apretó la quijada al notar que traía en la mano lo que parecían restos de dango.

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y los cerró, estaba demasiado ocupado en no levantarse y largarse, estaba harto de tener que aguantar al imbécil ese y más porque siempre se iba a merodear por ahí, pero a ellos los tenía encerrados en esa estúpida cabaña. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a dormir, pero la voz dormida y ronca de Kohana se lo impidió.

– ¿Si, sensei?

La observó, se veía lo suficientemente bien como para poder usar su reflejo ilusorio, pero debía entrar en el tema de manera suave. – ¿Cómo estás?

Parpadeó un tanto confundida, Suigetsu estaba raro ese día. – Bien…

Jun movió un poco su brazo y observó a la muchacha, incrédulo de que ella aun no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Suigetsu, era obvio que estaba tratándolos de esa manera porque quería un favor, nunca les hablaba tan tranquilo ni tan bien. La muchacha bajó el rostro unos momentos y su mirada se cruzó con la del castaño unos momentos, hasta que desvió al notar la furia que comenzaba a crecer en el muchacho, siempre tan desconfiado de todos y tan molesto cuando se trataba de Suigetsu.

Ambos se quedaron aun más serios al notar que Suigetsu se ponía a alimentar las brazas y se ocupaba de prender el fuego, nunca había movido un dedo por mantener esa cueva caliente y esa noche parecía un padre consentidor; Kohana bajó el rostro y sonrió un poco, esa actitud la conocía mejor que nadie, las personas siempre se comportaban de esa manera cuando quería conseguir algo de las demás. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Jun, el chico tenía razón después de todo. Jun tan solo se cubrió el rostro con el brazo de nuevo e ignoró todo lo que Suigetsu comenzaba a hacer para prender el fuego, le ayudaría, solo porqué la Hyuuga había llamado su atención.

– Ya debemos empezar a movilizarnos… – Comenzó a decir y se molestó al notar que ninguno de los dos parecía interesarse. – Esta noche debemos ir rumbo a las fronteras con Kirigakure…

Jun se quitó el brazo del rostro y resopló, tenía que poner atención quisiera o no; Kohana apoyó el rostro sobre sus manos y volteó a ver al hombre de cabellos azulinos, estaba ansiosa por conocer el plan y entrar en acción. Reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando obtuvo la completa atención de los muchachos, encendió la fogata y se alejó un poco, tomó lo que quedaba de dango y se lo llevó a la boca; asintió un poco y volteó a verlos.

– El plan es este: Jun nos transportará hasta la mansión Uchiha-…

– ¿Qué? – Interrumpió Kohana. – Creí que iríamos a la mansión de los Hyuuga…

Jun asintió, estaba en total acuerdo con la muchacha de ojos rosados. – En ningún momento mencionaste al Uchiha.

– Eso ya lo se. – Dijo tajante, harto de que quisieran llevarle la contraria. – Pero los planes cambian, iremos a la mansión Uchiha, antes de que Sasuke vaya a encontrarse con la mocosa esa. – Se removió el cabello y continuó. – Ahí Kohana empezará con el trabajo sucio…

Los dos muchachos se voltearon a ver contrariados, Suigetsu jamás había mencionado una confrontación con el vengador más famoso entre los ninjas, ellos habían aceptado el trato inicial: Jun se encargaría de sacar a Hinata de la aldea y Kohana de controlar a Sasuke por medio de una ilusión, todo en el respectivo orden. Kohana se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó la quijada para que no le temblara, la idea de encarar a Sasuke la ponía de nervios y más porque nunca había luchado contra alguien que tuviera técnicas ilusorias tan fuertes. Jun por el contrario, estaba más que cabreado, controlar a Sasuke era una cosa muy diferente a ir y encararlo, además, la única opción que tendría sería mandarlo lejos con su técnica de espacio-tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua.

– Ese no era el plan.

Suigetsu juntó un poco más las cejas, ese no entendía. – Los planes cambian. – Respondió de manera dura y luego se tornó hacia la muchacha. – Vas a usar tus ojitos para envolvernos en un manto de invisibilidad, yo me encargaré de él y ustedes irán a donde la Hyuuga, se encargarán de ella, jueguen un rato con ella, debilítenla… cuando yo les indique, por medio de estos comunicadores… – Tomó su morral y sacó unos comunicadores, que les tendió. – Vas a usar tu reflejo ilusorio, en ellos.

Kohana abrió grandes los ojos y separó los labios para hablar, pero Suigetsu levantó una mano y le impidió hablar.

– Quiero que Sasuke vea lo que pasa con la mocosa y que la mocosa vea lo que pasa con Sasuke… ¿entendido?

Kohana tenía las cejas juntas, en una expresión de preocupación y miedo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar de su mente, pero en sus ojos también podía apreciarse el miedo que sentía; asintió de manera automática, se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y las masajeó un poco. Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado y volteó a ver a Jun, el muchacho estaba completamente tenso, tenía los puños tan cerrados que parecía que se romperían los huesos en cualquier momento, su quijada estaba tan apretada que su cara se veía un poco más cuadrada de lo normal… pero su mirada era otro cuento, estaba clavada en el y podía ver todo el enojo que embargaba al chico. Se levantó y caminó a donde estaba el chico, que en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo.

– ¿Qué me vez?

Jun bufó y se levantó, para encararlo. El conocía lo que esas técnicas le causaban a la muchacha y por lo que había visto la noche anterior, el Tsukuyomi no era una broma… a ese paso a Kohana le explotaría la cabeza. – Vas a matarla…

– Y si es así, ¿a ti que? – Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, la expresión del muchacho valía oro.

Kohana se llevó una mano al pecho al escuchar las palabras de Suigetsu y se levantó lentamente del suelo, volteó a ver a Jun y negó, no quería que el muchacho comenzara una pelea ahí dentro; se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y se paró detrás del castaño, volteó a ver a Suigetsu y juntó las cejas, molesta, aunque las piernas le temblaban como gelatina. Jun se erguió un poco más, para demostrarle a Suigetsu que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a el, pero la mano de Kohana en su espalda lo hizo recordar la posición en la que estaban y no era la más favorable.

– Kohana, vete de aquí…

Kohana abrió grandes los ojos de nuevo y volteó a ver a Jun. – ¿Qué?

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y la observó. – ¡Que te largues!

– Y-Yo… ¡No! ¡Jun, no! – Apretó entre sus manos la tela de la playera del muchacho, tenía miedo de dejarle solo con Suigetsu. Se acercó lo más que pudo al muchacho y susurró: – Yo lo confundo un poco y tú nos regresas a casa-…

Jun volteó a ver a la muchacha, la idea le agradaba, estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando tuvo que moverse para esquivar y proteger a Kohana de la larga cuchilla de la espalda de Suigetsu. Ambos voltearon a ver al muchacho y sintieron miedo al ver la expresión que tenía y lo fuerte que comenzaba a verse de la nada.

– Prometieron ayudarme y lo van a cumplir.

Kohana se levantó y lo encaró. – ¿O qué?

Suigetsu sonrió, para la desgracia de los muchachos, el tenía una carta bajo la manga; tomó el balde de agua que tenían para beber de ahí, hizo una serie de sellos y les señaló el balde, los muchachos bajaron la mirada con desconfianza y se quedaron helados al ver la imagen de sus respectivos padres, estaban prisioneros dentro de una extraña burbuja e inconscientes. Kohana se llevó la mano a la boca al ver a su padre, bajo el agua dentro de esa burbuja que comenzó a moverse de manera extraña.

– Ustedes deciden si la burbuja revienta… ¿Están conmigo?

Jun rodeó a Kohana con uno de sus brazos e ignoró por completo la imagen de sus padres y su hermano, bajo las mismas circunstancias que el padre de Kohana; ese imbécil los tenía con las manos atadas, si le decían que no los mataría y estaba seguro que si fallaban pasaría lo mismo… debían ayudarlo y asegurarse de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan o jamás podrían volver a ver a sus familiares. Kohana volteó a ver a Jun y le rogó con la mirada que accediera, la sola idea de perder a su padre la hacía sentirse perdida, ya no tendría a nadie en ese mundo que le enseñara y le ayudara a levantarse de cada caída; no podría soportar otra pérdida tan grande.

Jun juntó un poco las cejas al ver los ojos de la muchacha, sabía que estaba pensando, el estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo de ella, se encontraban encerrados en una prisión de dolor que los condenaría de por vida ante el más mínimo error. Apretó un poco su brazo y volteó a ver a Suigetsu, no les quedaba de otra más que aceptar el trato y ayudarlo, por el bien de sus familiares y de ellos mismos. Sintió como Kohana se aferraba a el, mientras susurraba un casi inaudible "gracias" para luego echarse a llorar.

– Bien… pero en cuanto Hinata esté en nuestras manos liberarás a nuestras familias. – Confirmó, con una seguridad que asombró a Kohana.

Suigetsu rodó la mirada y le dio la espalda. – Niño, no te aseguro n-…

Se llevó las manos al cuello, al sentir que algo se lo apretaba con fuerza, podía sentir un extraño aro rodearle el cuello, intentó deslizarse fuera del aro, convirtiéndose en agua pero se quedó pálido al notar que no podía hacerlo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?; se giró lentamente y vio la mano de Jun extendida hacia él, el maldito mocoso lo había atrapado en su propio juego.

– Si nuestros familiares mueren, morirás también…

Suigetsu separó la boca para hablar, las palabras salían cortadas y rasposas, por culpa de la argolla que le apretaba la garganta. – E-Está… b…bien

Dejó de sentir que le oprimían la garganta y volvió a respirar con normalidad, volteó a ver a los muchachos con las cejas completamente juntas, eran más inteligentes de lo que habían demostrado a lo largo de las semanas que llevaban escondiéndose en esa cueva. No le quedaba de otra más que seguir las reglas que Jun le impusiera.

– Te ayudaremos, pero si Kohana no puede, no usara el reflejo ilusorio…

Vio a Kohana alejarse de Jun, con más seguridad que antes en la mirada y apretó los puños. – Más le vale intentar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les tal? Ya saben, acepto: dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, correcciones, felicitaciones (ay si) y demás... Por favor dejen un comentario, es gratis y hacen sonreír a una persona :D<strong>

Este capítulo ha sido uno de los más difíciles... porque no podía manejar las emociones de Hinata sin caer en las típicas reacciones melosas que tanto se leen, ESPERO haber logrado una reacción normal, si no es así, por favor coméntenlo y ya me encargaré yo de cambiarlo, el punto es que nos guste a todos :D Bueno, les aviso que el capítulo doce ya está completamente estructurado y hasta el momento parece que será muy corto a comparación de los demás, no se si durante la semana le agregue algo; así que es muuuuuy probable que la próxima semana también haya capítulo nuevo(:  
>Los próximos capítulos tienen más acción por parte de los dos muchachos que trabajan con Suigetsu y creo que ya quedó claro porque el muchacho está buscando tanta venganza, la verdad me gusta jugar con los personajes y siempre me ha encantado el tipo de relación sentimental que se creó en mi mente cuando conocí mejor a Karin y Suigetsu. Ok, me salí del punto, volviendo, ya se van aclarando algunas cosas, Hinata ya recordó algo muy importante... veremos que pasa el próximo capítulo(:<p>

**Respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:**

******Maribelteka: ******¡Lo se! Tardé mucho en actualizar, una disculpa, en verdad. En cuanto a la escena de Hiashi, me fue un poco difícil porque jamás en la vida he tenido ese tipo de tratos con mi padre, jajaja digamos que me basé en el melodrama de las películas y las novelas de televisión jaja. Bueno, lo de Suigetsu, creo que en este capítulo ya te dije porque hace esas cosas :/ el muchacho anda caminando por la vida con un corazón roto y lleno de rencor... pero que se le puede hacer, sin el Sasuke no se daría cuenta de muchísimas cosas ;) Lo de las citas con su prometido me dio un poco de risa, la verdad me imagino al clan tan tradicional que pensé en poner una escena con la ceremonia del té, pero como que no queda, ya veré que se me ocurre(: pero si, eso de poner celoso a Sasuke me agrada y la verdad siempre he sentido que el es un muchacho MUY posesivo xD. Muchas gracia spor leerme, espero este capítulo también te guste :D

**Heisuhi Uchiha: **Me alegra saber que aclaré tus dudas(: Debo confesar que esa mirada fue inconsciente por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, realmente, de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y sinceramente fue una parte con la que batallé un poco. La parte entre Hinata y Hiashi, la verdad esta parte fue de las que más edité xD nada más no quedaba como yo quería y creo que valió la pena tanto borrón y cuenta nueva :D me alegra que te haya gustado y tienes razón, muchas personas tienen la oportunidad de abrazar a sus padres a diario y no lo hacen :/ Jajajaja lo sé, Sasuke jura que su intención era que Hinata no se resfriara, para poder terminar rápido con los entrenamientos... la verdad ni yo me la creí jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer :D y me alegra saber que la historia te gusta, espero que este capítulo te guste :D

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR LEERME Y POR SER TAN PACIENTES! (Y por leer y no comentar, jaja)**

**Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, de verdad que me apoyan mucho y me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia(: En verdad, espero no defraudarlos, así que le echaré todas ganas a esta historia :D Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo(: **

**Chipikroou**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Actualizando: Sabado 11 de Febrero. **Hubo un concierto en la ciudad y hoy una lindura de hombre con planes para una cena... Y yo estoy aquí actualizando esto, ¡cuando se supone que debería estar arreglándome para la noche! ¿Que les puedo decir? Terminé el capítulo ayer, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y cansancio no actualicé :3 jajajaja.

**Disclaimmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto... ¿captan? He tomado a los personajes para hacer mi historia, si mía, no suya ni de su mamá... MÍA, cópiela y su asqueroso y patético trasero será pateado hasta que ya no quede nada :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – "Mal presagio."<strong>

Después de poco más de treinta minutos, Hinata ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la torre, todos la veían de manera extraña, comúnmente la veían caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero ese día las cosas eran diferentes; se detuvo justo antes de topar con una muchacha de largo cabello púrpura que le gritó algo enfurecida, al igual de las demás personas con las que casi chocaba. Pidió disculpas e ignoró por completo lo que la muchacha tenía para decir, no podía poner atención a nadie y a nada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese recuerdo que tenía de los primeros entrenamientos con el Uchiha. Subió la última hilera de escaleras y corrió por el largo pasillo, que a diferencia de los demás, estaba completamente solo. Jaló aire y comenzó a bajar la velocidad gradualmente, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la hokage, llamó con dos golpes y abrió la puerta, sin esperar a que la rubia le diera permiso.

Entró lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la puerta tras de si y corrió hacia el escritorio de la Hokage, puso las manos en la limpia madera y respiró un poco, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de Shizune y Tsunade. Sentía que el corazón le latía con una fuerza tremenda y además el pecho le dolía, aquella carrera había sido una de las más rápidas y, definitivamente, una de las más importantes y decisivas de su vida. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sin haber recuperado aun el aliento comenzó a hablar, no había tiempo que perder.

– ¡Tsunade-sama, yo… si vi algo! – Respiró profundo, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. – ¡C-Con el Byakugan! E-Era… una persona… ¡corriendo hacia la salida del sureste!

Las palabras se habían amontonado en los labios de la Hyuuga junto con el aire que sus pulmones pedían a gritos. Tsunade la observó en completo silencio, escondiendo el asombro que le causaban esas palabras, recargó los codos en su escritorio y escondió la mitad de su rostro detrás de sus manos; observó a Shizune de soslayo, su mirada atónita delataba que Hinata la había tomado por sorpresa, regresó la mirada a la Hyuuga y asintió una vez.

– ¿Cuándo lo viste?

Hinata intentó recuperar un poco el aliento antes de volver a hablar, cerró los ojos unos momentos y acomodó las palabras dentro de su cabeza, sabía que esa sería la parte difícil, había sido hace tiempo y Tsunade-sama de seguro la ahogaría con un centenar de respuestas sobre aquel incidente y el por qué de su silencio. Bajó la mirada unos momentos, sintiéndose avergonzada de repente, con esos solo demostraba lo lenta que era, no había conectado ese recuerdo con lo que le estaba pasando y ese era un error muy grande; levantó la mirada y al toparse con la mirada de la Hokage la desvió hacia una de las esquinas del escritorio

– E-En mis primeros entrenamientos… c-con Uchiha-sensei…

Tsunade asintió y enarcó una ceja, había pasado demasiado tiempo ya desde el día en que Sasuke había llegado a esa oficina, acompañado por la muchacha, para decirle que tenía algunas sospechas y en ese momento Hinata no había revelado nada, a pesar de que había amenazado a Sasuke con ponerlo en la mira por esa declaración. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Volteó a ver a Shizune, la mujer tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta, se levantó de su silla y volteó a ver por la ventana, la ciudad había crecido tanto, no podía dejar que todo el esfuerzo de tantas personas se fuera al carajo. Pero no podía saber si la información de Hinata era confiable; se llevó una mano a la cabeza, molestaba, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones tan confusas y molestas.

– ¿Estás segura?

Respiró profundo y asintió. – Completa…mente…

– Tendré que llamar a Inoichi para comprobarlo…

Shizune separó los labios para hablar, extrañada de que Tsunade no confiara en las palabras de Hinata, pero los juntó al ver la mirada que tenía la rubia en el rostro; desvió la mirada y apretó un poco a Ton-ton entre sus brazos. Tsunade desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ciudad y juntó las cejas, preocupada.

– No importa…

Tsunade no se giró para ver a Hinata, pero asintió. – ¿Algo más que debas decir?

Asintió con una efusividad poco común en ella. – S-Saben donde vivo… hoy pasó algo extraño y… me topé con un muchacho de ojos dorados q-que… no recuerdo bien que pasó… pero d-desperté en casa…

Tsunade abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar lo que la Hyuuga acababa de decir y se cruzó de brazos, necesitaba empezar a moverse lo antes posible ya que el enemigo parecía conocer el territorio a la perfección; sus cejas se juntaron mientras pensaba en que se debía hacer primero. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y agachó un poco el rostro ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? ¿Y por qué demonios no le había creído a Sasuke? Cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos ya sabía que hacer, se giró para ver a Hinata y posó su mirada sobre la de la muchacha, consiguiendo como siempre esa sensación de que la incomodaba.

– Ojos dorados, ¿Qué más?

Vaciló un poco antes de hablar y se encogió de hombros, recordar al muchacho le causaba calosfríos. – Cabello castaño, un poco bronceado, alto, delgado, sus ojos son muy grandes y lleva el cabello peinado de lado.

Tsunade se quedó en completo silencio, aquello no los ayudaría en nada, los ojos dorados no se veían en Konoha, pero no todas las personas se pararían a verle los ojos a un muchacho que pasara caminando por el lugar, sería difícil encontrar a una persona que tenía características tan comunes. Se llevó la mano a la cara y la cerró lentamente en un puño, para después recargar el rostro en el; clavo la mirada en la aldea y juntó un poco las cejas, hacía tiempo ya que no tenían un problema de esos, ya veía el rostro de sus ninjas.

– Esto… Hinata-san. – Interrumpió Shizune de manera cortés y un poco tímida. – Notaste algo más… algo distintivo, además de los ojos.

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio y las imágenes de lo que recordaba volvieron a pasar frente a sus ojos, estuvo a punto de negar cuando recordó un símbolo en el hombro del muchacho. Volteó a ver a Shizune y asintió, notó que los ojos de la mujer se llenaban con un brillo de alivio y la observaron de manera intensa, esperando una respuesta.

– Un símbolo en el hombro… eran… dos aros separados y-y… un extraño animal parecía atravesarlos…

Shizune asintió y volteó a ver a Tsunade. – ¿Qué clase de animal?

Negó. – No lo se… solo pude ver la cabeza y la cola… es-es lo único que vi…

Tsunade asintió y se giró, había permanecido en silencio unos momentos, mientras buscaba ese símbolo en su mente, pero no recordaba nada similar; ese muchacho y ese símbolo eran unos completos extraños para ella y eso le molestaba, porque en esos momentos podría estar merodeando por la aldea, conviviendo con sus personas. Apretó los puños y observó a Shizune, la mujer tragó saliva con dificultad y dejó a la pequeña Ton-ton en el suelo con cuidado.

– Está bien… ve con Sakura, Ino, Naruto o quien sea y explícale lo que pasó… quédate con esa persona, sacaremos a tu familia de casa lo antes posible. Shizune…

La mujer asintió y salió corriendo de ahí, la conocía tan bien que ya había estado preparada desde antes para salir corriendo si ella no se lo pedía. Regresó, lentamente, los brazos a sus costados y se acercó a Hinata, le puso las manos en los hombros y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

– Te prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

Salió de la oficina y dejó a Hinata sola, con sus miedos y sus preocupaciones. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de la realidad en la que se encontraba toda la aldea por su culpa, seguramente empezarían con un código rojo, las calles se llenarían de caos y vería grupos de ninjas ir y venir en todas las direcciones; caminó hacia la ventana, y observó la tranquilidad que había en ciudad, respiró profundo y corrió la ventana, para cerrarla y la aseguró. Se giró y caminó tranquila por la oficina, salió de ahí y cerró la puerta con cuidado, para después empezar otra carrera, esta vez en dirección a su refugio; tenía poco tiempo para llegar y no estaba segura de recordar el camino con exactitud, pero estaba segura que no sería difícil encontrar la mansión Uchiha, después de todo estaba dentro del sector en el que vivía ella.

Antes de salir, se topó con un horrible embotellamiento de shinobis que se amontonaban y se apresuraban en la misma dirección: las escaleras que llevaban directo al piso donde estaban las salas de interrogaciones, la sala de juntas y la salida a la "terraza" del edificio; Shizune si que trabajaba rápido. Salió de la torre, después de varios empujones, pisotones y apretujones, y siguió corriendo, mientras le suplicaba a sus ancestros y todos los dioses para toparse a Sasuke a mitad del camino o mínimo lo mantuvieran en casa hasta que ella llegara.

~oOo~

Observó a todos los hombres que estaban parados en filas frente a ella, como antaño, tenían sus uniformes ninja y una mirada llena de energía, decisión, dedicación y amor por su aldea; a pesar de lo bien que se sentía volver a llamarlos a esa plataforma, aquella escena no le agradaba nada, porque sabía que una de sus kunoichis peligraba, al igual que su familia y todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella… después de eso, la aldea entera estaba en peligro. Había llegado un momento que pensó no enfrentaría más: tener que darles a sus hombres unas instrucciones para defender a la aldea.

– Reportaron a un intruso, no sabemos con exactitud como es, pero tenemos características que no pueden pasar desapercibidas.

Escuchó algunos susurros, todos llenos de asombro y preocupación, la última vez que los había llamado para tratar un tema de eso, había sido un año atrás, cuando hubo un ligero problema con una muchacha que no había podido controlar su técnica. Algo sencillo, que ponía en riesgo a la aldea, pero que pudo controlar con usar solamente a cinco de sus hombres; algo que no suponía un fuerte peligro para todos. Se cruzó de brazos y los observó a todos callar al notar la postura que ella estaba adoptando, eran tiempo pacíficos, si, pero eso podría acabar en cualquier momento.

– Ya atacaron a una kunoichi. – Observó el descontento en todos y continuó. – Se dividirán en dos grupos, uno de será de cinco y ese se encargará de evacuar al clan Hyuuga a uno de los refugios, los demás se encargarán de los civiles.

Observó como cinco ninjas se separaban del grupo y partían, habían acatado la orden y ya estaban en camino a proteger a uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea; los demás estaban esperando que ella les diera las últimas indicaciones.

– Estén alertas ante un muchacho de ojos dorados, grandes y expresivos, piel un tanto bronceada, alto, delgado y cabello castaño, lleva el cabello peinado de lado…

Una mujer se inclinó y habló. – Hokage-sama, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero será difícil encontrar a alguien con esas características, son-…

– Demasiado comunes. – Concluyó y asintió. – Lo se, aun no terminaba.

La mujer abrió grandes los ojos y luego hizo una reverencia. – Lo siento.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia pero sabía que la intención había parecido otra; juntó un poco las cejas y continuó. – Tiene un símbolo en el hombro, dos aros y por ellos atraviesa un animal. Es todo lo que puedo decirles, se que es muy poca información, pero confío en ustedes. El que lo encuentre, tráigalo. Tengan cuidado.

Todos sus hombres y mujeres siguieron en completo silencio, no había ningún inconformismo, por parte de ninguno, ni siquiera en sus rostros podía leer eso, todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que se les había pedido y estaba segura de la ansiedad que sentían por comenzar a trabajar. Intentó sonreír pero se contuvo, no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera. Dejó caer sus brazos y en cuanto vio la posición de firmes que adoptaban todos, supo que estaban listos y que el mensaje lo había comprendido a la perfección; levantó el brazo y las líneas se esfumaron. La rubia se quedó completamente sola, con el cabello removiéndose en el viento y las cejas juntas.

~oOo~

Se detuvo ante las enormes puertas abiertas de par en par, que le daban la bienvenida hacia la aldea de la hoja, juntó un poco las cejas y cerró los puños para que las manos le dejaran de temblar; no era la primera vez que entraba, conocía las rutas que tomaban la mayoría de los mercaderes a lo largo del día, se sabía los horarios de la mayoría de los negocios que había en el centro y en toda la parte sur de la aldea; también sabía a que hora terminaban los turnos de algunas enfermeras y de algunos vigilantes, conocía los tiempos que tardaban en llegar los del siguientes turno, las rutas que tomaban, sus vicios, costumbres… tenía la certeza de que no sería detectada, conocía la mecánica de esa aldea casi a la perfección.

Respiró profundo y sacudió sus brazos, estaba nerviosa y no entendía por qué, podría ser el hecho de que cualquier error le costaría la vida a su padre o que ya conocía las consecuencias de controlar el Mangekyo Sharingan; fuera lo que fuera, tenía miedo de entrar a esa aldea ese día, tenía miedo de ir a la par que Suigetsu, de seguir con ese ridículo plan que de pronto le parecía ridículamente peligroso e innecesario. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un paso hacia atrás, aun tenía tiempo para rescatar a su padre, con entrar en la mente de Suigetsu por medio de una ilusión sabría donde estaba su padre y podría ganar tiempo, salvarlo y huir, esconderse donde el albino no los encontrara jamás. Su otro pie se arrastró sobre el suelo y luego dio un salto.

Corrió por el bosque lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta que pisó una roca que la hizo tropezar. Abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente, levantó el rostro y observó la luz que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, juntó las cejas y se levantó del suelo con un movimiento tosco, luego saltó a las ramas de uno de los árboles y comenzó a trepar por el, hasta que llegó a las copas de los árboles y la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza, ese era uno de esos momentos en el que quería hacer algo pedo no podía; apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran de ellos, no sabía que hacer. Abrió los ojos y los mantuvo entreabiertos para que la luz del son no le lastimara, le gustaría poder hablar con su madre en esos momentos.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, lo más probable era que después de llevar a cabo el plan ella quedaría como un inútil costal de papás que necesitaría traslado por varias horas; después de lo que había pasado horas antes, estaba segura que Suigetsu no cargaría con ella, y Jun tendría que hacerse cargo de la Hyuuga… no cargarían con el peso muerto de su cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó unas cuantas hojas, la dejarían a su suerte e indefensa, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Bajó del árbol, sintió como el aire le acariciaba el cuerpo mientras caía y al llegar al suelo se topó con una sorpresa: no estaba sola; Suigetsu estaba parado frente a ella, tenía los brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos y una ceja enarcada. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar, ignorando por completo al hombre que la veía desde atrás, con una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera; se tomó el cabello y comenzó a deshacerse de los nudos que tenía; se llevó las manos a la parte alta de la cabeza y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, recogiéndolo todo, tomó un pedazo de tela y lo ató al final de su cabello. Soltó la larga trenza y la dejó caer sobre su espalda, siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, sonrió de medio lado al ver que ya había vigilantes, algo que no había visto en todo lo que tenía observando la aldea… la Hyuuga ya había dado aviso de lo que Jun había hecho con ella.

Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y arrastró con pereza su pie derecho hacía atrás, sintió que topaba con algo; sintió las manos de Suigetsu sobre sus hombros y solo desvió la mirada para verlos, no quería tener más tratos con el, nadie la consideraba un objeto y salía ileso. Sintió como se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta que su cálida respiración chocaba contra su cuello, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera estremecido pero en esos momentos, esa reacción causaba lo contrario, quería girarse y hundirlo en su mundo de confusión, recrear la imagen de esa pelirroja a la que tanto llamaba en sus sueños y atormentarlo con ella, hasta que dejara libres a sus padres, pero mejor se apegaría al plan. Sintió la respiración del chico en su oreja y fingió estremecerse.

– Kohana, ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo o si?

Desvió la mirada hacia el, sin mover el rostro, hizo un gesto de fastidio y luego regresó la mirada al frente. – Claro que no…

Se alejó de el, ya no quería sentir esas manos sobre sus hombros, tenía suficiente con aguantarse las ganas de inhibir sus sentidos y molerlo a golpes, hasta que estuviera tan herido que no pudiera levantarse, entonces desactivaría su técnica y lo dejaría ahí, agonizante, para que lo encontraran los de Konoha y le escarmentaran por atormentar a la muchacha Hyuuga. O llevarlo hasta donde lo de Sasuke y dejar que el se encargara de hacerlo sufrir por medio del Mangekyo, pero no podía hacerlo, no si Jun no estaba de acuerdo y en ese momento el castaño sentía que tenía las manos atadas, jamás accedería. Sintió que la tomaban con fuerza de los hombros y la obligaban a girarse, alcanzó a reprimir el grito al ver el rostro de Suigetsu, desfigurado por la ira y la sed de venganza.

– No intentes hacer algo raro… – Le apretó con fuerza el rostro, vio como se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y escuchaba el dolor en su respiración. – O no solo tu padre la pagará caro.

Sintió como la empujaba con fuerza y se detuvo de un árbol para no caer al suelo, se llevó una mano a las partes afectadas y gesticuló un poco, le había clavado las uñas y con suerte no le habían perforado la piel; frotó un poco la piel y lo volteó a ver con odio. Apretó los puños y se preparó para lanzar un ataque, pero el recuerdo del castaño al ver la situación de sus padres la hizo detenerse, después de todo ella podría vivir sin su padre, lamentándose pero viviría a fin y al cabo, pero no podría con la idea de que alguien más sufría por sus negligencias.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Se escuchó una voz preguntar sobre ellos, ninguno tuvo la necesidad de voltear hacia arriba, sabían quien era y sabían porque había ido, de seguro le preocupaba ambos que anduvieran fuera y no volvieran. Kohana agradeció que el muchacho llegara, así seria más fácil controlarse y si no lo hacía, por lo menos el les salvaría el pellejo a sus familiares; se enderezó y empezó a caminar en dirección a las puertas de Konoha, mientras hacía una serie de sellos, terminando con uno que solo los de su clan conocían bien. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, concentrándose en el número de personas que debía manipular; dentro de su mente, había una especie de plano con cientos de puntitos plateados que se movían en una oscura alfombra negra, uno a uno comenzaron a desaparecer de manera alterna.

Jun se quedó en silencio, viendo enfadado a la mucha, sentía como fluía el chakra dentro de ella y podía ver como algunos mechones de cabello comenzaban a verse menos rosados que los demás; esa maldita técnica era demasiado para la joven muchacha. Volteó a ver a Suigetsu y apretó los puños al ver la impaciencia crecer en su rostro, no le importaba en nada que Kohana pudiera perder la vida en esa estúpida venganza… solo quería ver al Uchiha y a Hyuuga muertos. Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia donde estaba la muchacha, pero vio como sus brazos volvían a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Esperó unos minutos y se quedó sorprendido al ver el rostro de Kohana al voltear, de su nariz escurría sangre, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus pupilas un tanto dilatadas.

– Listo…

Escuchó decir en un hilo de voz a la muchacha, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Kohana, pero el brazo de Suigetsu le hizo detenerse; Kohana rodó la mirada y enarcó una ceja, esperando que el albino les diera una explicación a su aparente cambio de planes e intentando esconder el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos. Jun le tomó el brazo y se lo arrojó con fuerza, molesto, el no era quien para detenerle.

– ¿Qué?

Suigetsu sonrió y volteó a ver a Kohana. – Camina tu primero…

Kohana lo observó, con las cejas juntas y empezó a caminar en dirección a las puertas de Konoha, sentía un ligero pero molesto dolor de cabeza y sus rodillas parecían de gelatina; buscó dentro de su bolsillo una píldora de soldado y se la llevó a la boca sin pensárselo dos veces, necesitaba recuperar las energías o acabaría en el suelo antes de tiempo. Con el antebrazo se limpió la sangre que le había salido de la nariz y regresó el brazo a su costado, sin preocuparse por quitarse los restos de sangre de la piel; su mirada comenzaba a verse vacía y la mancha rojiza que le manchaba el rostro la hacía verse como una extraña marioneta humana.

Después de que la muchacha avanzara hasta el punto en el que ya era inevitable que la detectaran los guardianes de Konoha, Suigetsu y Jun comenzaron a caminar, ya que era obvio que el camino era seguro. Suigetsu mandó a Jun por delante, si Kohana se las había arreglado para que solo pudieran verlo a el, se cubriría con Jun y después mataría a su padre. Jun agitó un brazo al sentir como Suigetsu lo empujaba para que fuera por delante. Caminó con las cejas bien juntas y los puños tan apretados como sus fuerzas le permitían; eso era el colmo. Al notar que Kohana había hecho bien su trabajo, el albino sonrió al saber que su plan pronto llegaría a consumarse.

~oOo~

Volteó a ver el reloj y farfulló algo, Hinata no se había presentado a desayunar, no había dormido en casa y ahora se ausentaba para comer, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa cabecita azulina? Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó por la casa, molesta, había planeado salir con su hermana mayor ya que no tenía que ir con Inoichi y resultaba que la muy mona se largaba sin decir palabra alguna. Pasó de largo por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación, se detuvo antes de entrar y observó la puerta contigua, estaba completamente cerrada, como siempre, pero estaba segura que si abría la puerta no se encontraría con Hinata ahí. Bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, para haber salido a la carrera y con cara de que acababa de despertar, su habitación estaba en un orden de envidiarse; observó en todos los rincones, buscando indicios que le alarmaran acerca de su hermana, pero no encontraba nada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a abrir los cajones, buscando un desorden, por más mínimo que fuera, pero todo estaba tan acomodado que parecía que la muchacha ni siquiera los abría; bufó desesperada y cerró el último cajón con fuerza, si Hinata tenía algo, no lo encontraría en esa habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Golpeó el pie contra el suelo, desesperada y molesta, no podía creer que Hinata aun no le tuviera la confianza necesaria para decirle lo que pasaba; era increíble. Estuvo a punto de girarse, cuando la última palabra que había pensado retumbo en su cabeza: increíble, era increíble que Hinata no le hubiera dicho nada, porque le contaba todo o por lo menos le daba a entender que algo andaba mal… entonces, si la muchacha no había hablado, era porque estaba obligada a no hacerlo, por Tsunade o por Uchiha Sasuke.

Juntó las cejas molestas, si era por el, ese muchacho pronto se quedaría sin probabilidades de renacer su clan; juntó las cejas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero al querer abrir la puerta una de sus manos topó con la mesita que tenía Hinata ahí a lado; el sonido de vidrio quebrándose no se hizo esperar y Hanabi buscó con la mirada lo que se había roto, ahí en el suelo, estaba el portarretratos que tenía la muchacha con una foto de ellas y alrededor de el, había pedacitos de vidrio de diferentes tamaños.

– ¡Ay no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Hinata va a matarme!

Se acuclilló y tomó el portarretratos, sería mejor que arreglara eso antes de que la muchacha llegara o se metería en serios problemas; giró el pequeño cuadro de madera para ver el daño y sintió que un calosfrío le recorría todo el cuerpo al ver que solo faltaban vidrios en la parte en la que salía Hinata.

– Oh… no…

Levantó la mirada, un poco aturdida, comúnmente no creía en un mal presagio, pero por la actitud de Hinata en esos momentos comenzaba a dudar; se llevó el portarretratos al pecho y lo estrechó con cuidado, ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber por qué, donde y cuando estaba Hinata. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, con el portarretratos en una mano y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, bombeando cada vez más incertidumbre y preocupación a todo su cuerpo. No podía perder a su hermana de nuevo…

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo al notar un extraño ajetreo dentro de la casa, activó el Byakugan y notó que la mayoría ya estaban fuera, además estaban acompañados por el escuadrón anbu predilecto de la Hokage.

Juntó un poco las cejas y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre, se quedó seria al notar que había un anbu ahí dentro y sus preocupaciones se materializaron al ver el rostro cargado de desazón que tenía su padre… negó lentamente y volteó a ver la fotografía que tenía en sus brazos. No podía negarlo, Hinata corría peligro.

– Hanabi, estaba a punto de ir por ti. Vamos a-…

Apretó más la fotografía y observó al anbu y luego a su padre. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿D-Dónde está Hinata?

Hiashi la observó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. – Ha estado con Tsunade-sama.

Hanabi negó. – ¡Pregunté dónde está no donde e-estuvo!

Hiashi caminó, seguido del anbu y puso una mano sobre la espalda de la menor, comenzó a empujarla lentamente y notó como ella se resistía; la conocía bien, no se movería de ahí hasta que el le contestara, como siempre tan terca y malcriada.

– Yo iré a buscarla…

Comenzó a caminar y volteó a ver a su padre incrédula. – ¿No sabes donde está?

~oOo~

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Ino por tercera vez, para luego golpear la puerta con fuerza. – ¡Abre la puerta estúpida frente de marquesina!

Tomó el picaporte entre sus manos y comenzó a girarlo con insistencia, Sakura odiaba ese sonido; se detuvo al notar que nadie atendía y comenzó a empujar la puerta, haciendo todavía más ruido, pero nada, Sakura no se dignaba a abrirle la estúpida puerta.

Golpeó de nuevo la dura madera por varios segundos y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza, necesitaba entrar en ese estúpido departamento y ver si había indicios de que la Hyuuga había estado ahí recientemente; observó en todas direcciones, odiaba que Sakura no guardara los repuestos en alguna maceta o debajo del tapete de bienvenida, tendría que entrar por la fuerza, lo bueno que Sakura era su mejor amiga y no la molestaría por irrumpir en su apartamento… además ya le había llamado varias veces y ella nada que se aparecía.

– ¡Abre! ¡Hoy es tu día libre y no tienes citas pendientes! ¡Atiende la jodida puerta! – Gritó desesperada y volvió a llamar con fuerza. – ¡Abre Haruno de mierda!

Estuvo a punto de gritarle más cosas a la de cabellos rosados, cuando una figura a su lado la hizo detenerse y girar el rostro para observarle mejor; era una mujer, que llevaba en una de sus manos varias bolsas de mandado y con la otra tomaba la mano de un pequeño niño que no dejaba de verla, con sus enormes ojos negros, abiertos de par en par. Desvió la mirada avergonzada, de seguro le habían escuchado blasfemando, estúpida Sakura siempre la hacía pasar por demasiadas vergüenzas. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió, avergonzada.

– Eh… buen día… soy-…

La mujer suspiró y asintió. – La escandalosa de siempre.

Ino sintió que toda vergüenza se alejaba de ella, ahora solo tenía ganas de golpear a la señora por llamar "la escandalosa de siempre". Desvió de nuevo la mirada y observó la puerta de Haruno, molesta, estuvo a punto de girarse, pero una brillante idea surcó su mente, solo que por alguna razón a la que llamaría dignidad, no podría llevarla a cabo. Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de dignidades, estaba desesperada.

– Eh, si… Verá estoy buscando a Sakura, ¿sabe usted si salió?

La mujer la observó unos momentos y luego negó. – Me parece que no.

Asintió un poco y sonrió forzada. – Gracias. – Dijo con un tono lejos de sonar amable y agradecido.

La mujer le respondió al agradecimiento extrañada y continuó con su camino, Ino se quedó observando la puerta, con los hombros caídos y las cejas juntas, el mocoso de ojos negros no dejaba de observarla. En cuanto estuvieron lejos, resopló y volvió a llamar a la puerta una última vez, luego juntó las manos y desapareció tras una nube de humo blanca que se disipó rápidamente.

Apareció dentro del apartamento de Sakura y observó el desorden que había en la sala de estar, parecía que alguien había peleado ahí, había una charola tirada, un vaso de agua derramado y la mesita de centro parecía haber sido empujada con fuerza, y que el florero y las flores estaban dispersos sobre el cristal y había manchas de agua seca… además había restos de cerámica en el suelo. Se agachó con cuidado y observó los blancos pedazos de cerámica, tenían algunos detalles en un azul tan pálido que apenas y se distinguían… era la taza favorita de Sakura. Sintió que un calosfrío le recorría la espalda al notar que todos los seguros de la puerta estaban bien puestos, incluso la cadenita; Sakura seguía ahí dentro y no había querido abrirle o en el peor de los casos no había podido, que era lo que comenzaba a temer. Caminó con sigilo por el pasillo, revisó la habitación de huéspedes y el baño, ambos estaban en perfectamente ordenados; solo quedaba la habitación de Sakura. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y tomó un kunai, caminó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba ordenada.

– ¿Sakura?

Entró en la habitación y revisó bajo la cama, dentro del closet e incluso la buscó camuflada entre algunos de los artefactos que tenía ahí en su habitación, pero nada, la muchacha de cabellos rosados no aparecía. Se sacudió con fuerza, no encontraban a Hinata y comenzaba a sentir que tampoco encontraría a Sakura, juntó las cejas, preocupada, y echó un último vistazo dentro del amplio closet de la de ojos jade. Nada, el apartamento estaba vacío y con muestras de lucha en la sala. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se giró para regresar a la sala y pegó un fuerte grito, Sakura había estado detrás de ella todo ese tiempo.

– Ino… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó, molesta de que hubiera entrado a su casa, si no le había abierto la puerta era por algo; se cruzo de brazos y observó a Ino calmarse a si misma, mientras decía algunas cosas a una velocidad impresionante y en voz baja. Encargó una ceja y apretó más los labios, lo único que quería era estar sola ese día, descansar y olvidarse de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

– ¿Bien?

Ino la volteó a ver y juntó las cejas, molesta. – ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no atiendes la desgraciada puerta?

Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto irónico. – No lo se… porque no quiero, tal vez…

Ino resopló y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. – ¿¡Eres idiota a caso! ¡La aldea está en emergencia y tu de lo! – Observó una oscura mancha en la blanca piel del cuello de Sakura. – lindo en… casa… ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

Se llevó las manos al cuello y lo cubrió con su cabello. – No te importa, ¿a que te refieres con emergencia?

Ino volvió al punto, pero ya no pudo sentir la furia de momentos antes, estaba preocupada por la mancha que tenía su amiga, más bien, por el moretón. Bajó la mirada y se quedó completamente seria, torció los labios y luego carraspeó un poco, se quitó el flequillo de la cara y volteó a ver a Sakura.

– No encuentran a Hinata.

Volteó a ver a Ino como si no entendiera. – ¿Qué?

Ino asintió. – Lo que escuchaste… creí que estaría aquí, Hanabi creía que estaba conmigo.

Sakura sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Se llevó una mano al cuello y temió, ¿y si en un arranque de furia, Sasuke le había hecho daño? No podía ser, pero no podía pensar en nada más, la última persona con la que vio a la de cabellos azules, fue Sasuke. Volteó a ver a Ino, preocupada, la muchacha parecía estar esperando una reacción o una respuesta. Recordó las últimas palabras de la rubia y apretó un poco los labios.

– No… no ha estado aquí. – Comenzó a buscar su ropa dentro del closet. – ¿Desde cuanto no la encuentran?

Ino guardó el kunai que traía en la mano y se encogió de hombros. – Pues… hace una hora, más o menos, fue a hablar con Tsunade-sama… al parecer vio a alguien merodear la aldea.

Se quedó quieta unos momentos al recordar lo que había hablado con Sasuke y Naruto días antes, cuando estaban haciendo las trampas; el temor de Sasuke se había materializado, ya habían ido por la Hyuuga. Sintió un calosfrío recorrerle el cuerpo, que la hizo sacudirse y salir del closet lo más rápido que podía y comenzar a cambiarse. Observó a Ino, estaba confundida y sabía que había notado su comportamiento, pronto comenzarían la marea de preguntas y no sabría como responder a ellas. No sabía como, pero tendría que deshacerse de Ino e ir directamente con Sasuke y luego con Naruto, entre los tres sabrían bien que hacer, a parte, no sabía si Hinata estaba entrenando con Sasuke. Prefirió no preguntar, algo dentro de su pecho la hizo recordar a Sasuke. _Espero no haya hecho una estupidez_, pensó.

Se puso el chaleco ninja lo más rápido que pudo y sintió que su mano golpeaba algo, volteó y se quedó seria al ver que era el retrato del equipo siete lo que había golpeado y que ahora yacía en el suelo, con el lado del cristal hacia el suelo. Volteó a ver a Ino, ella parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia, de seguro estaba igual de preocupada por Hinata que ella, pero no podía estar igual de contrariada y atemorizada por la idea de que la Hyuuga estuviera con Sasuke. Comenzó a caminar y la mano de Ino, apuntando hacia el retrato la hizo detenerse.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No piensas recogerlo? – Preguntó, conociendo a Sakura, lo primero que hubiera hecho, era asegurarse que el vidrio no se hubiera roto.

– Yo… – Observó el portarretratos y luego a Ino. – Cierto…

Dejó caer los hombros y caminó hasta el, lo más lento que la situación le permitía, se acuclilló con cuidado y lo tomó con la mano derecha. Sentía que la mano le temblaba y no tenía fuerza en el brazo para girarlo; respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y lo giró; al abrir los ojos sintió que el corazón se saltaba cinco segundos de importantes latidos… el vidrió se había quebrado del lado en el que aparecía Sasuke en la foto.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó tanto que dejarán un comentario, ¿verdad?<br>Ya saben, cualquier cosa, ahí está abajito un botoncito bonito, así hermosisisisísimo, que dice review, con pulsarlo entrarán en un maravilloso mundo... no, no entrarán en un maravilloso mundo, peeeeero podrán dejarme comentarios con: sus dudas, lo que les molesta, lo que les angustia, lo que no agrada, lo que quedó en el aire, lo que les gustó, lo que opinen. ¡Vamos! No sean malos y dejen un comentario, aunque sea chiquito, ¡así como un bebé! Disculpen, hay cafeína en mi sistema :D**

Bien, este es el capítulo número 12, si mal no recuerdo. Chan-chan-chan-chaaaan yaaaa el próximo capítulo empieza lo que originalmente sería el final de la historia... PEEEEERO, como ya incluí al PROMETIDO de HINATA, CREO que todos quieren conocerlo y SABER que demonios pensará SASUKE al respecto, así que la historia se alargará un poquitín más :D Bueeeeno, Kohana ya entró en acción, en el próximo capítulo verán en que se va a desatar el encuentro entre Sasuke y Suigetsu, chan-chan, espeeeeeeeeeeero, les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque la aparición de Hinata es MUUUUY corta y pues Sasuke ni sus luces, peeeeero el próximo capítulo volverá a ser sobre ellos, ellos, ellos, ellos y ellos! :D

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Miss Lupi:** La verdad, el carácter original de Sakura me estresa un poco en el aspecto que se refiere a Sasuke, por eso decidí darle ese giro, creo que pasados cinco años cualquiera puede modificar algo(: Y me alegra que te haya interesado la parte ^^ Y no, Kohana no puede utilizar el Tsukuyomi, lo que pasa es que posee una técnica que le permite manejar las ilusiones a su antojo, pero admito que el Tsukuyomi es demasiado para ella, así que aun no puedo decirte si va a librarla o no :S Y pues dime que cosas y ya veré yo de que manera las aclaro :D Gracias por leerme y comentar!

**Heisuhi Uchiha: **Jajaja, si creo que las personas se vuelven unas fieras cuando se trata de la persona amada o el ser más querido, Suigetsu siempre me ha encontado para Karin, no se porque, siento que su relación de odio es porque en el fondo se quieren y ninguno puede aceptarlo :3 jajajaja  
>Lo de Sakura, la verdad sentía que ella podría representar una especie de obstáculo, más conociendo a Hinata es tan linda que prefiere perder a su amor con tal de verlo feliz o eso creo yo; el punto es que Sasuke ya es libre en el aspecto de que ya no tiene a alguien detrás todo el tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :D en verdad y muchísimas gracias por leerme y por comentar(:<p>

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo(: en verdad no saben como me encanta leer sus comentarios :3**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Actualizando: Miércoles 22 de Febrero. **No tengo comentario alguno acerca del capítulo... ah, si, fue MUY divertido jugar con Sasuke-chan :D

**Disclaimmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto... ¿captan? He tomado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Obviamente es de mi autoría, no de la suya ni de su mamá... DE MI PERSONA, cópiela y su patético trasero será pateado hasta que quedé hecho puré!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – "El daño está hecho y ya es tarde, tres años tarde."<strong>

Caminó por el sendero a casa de Sasuke, no había comido bien y no había descansado, pero no sentía necesidad de hacerlo. Llevaba la mirada clavada en sus pies, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y llevarse la incómoda sorpresa de que llevaba horas observando a alguien. Dejó salir un suspiro y pateó una pequeña roca, que llevaba pateando desde que llegó a ese camino de tierra que recordaba de la madrugada. Se detuvo al observar a la pequeña roca topar con los pies de alguien, eran los de una muchacha, lo podía deducir porque las sandalias tenían un ligero tacón.

Dejó salir un casi inaudible lo siento y siguió caminando, con la mirada aun en el suelo e ignorando la existencia de la muchacha de ojos rosas que no dejaba de verla con curiosidad y un poco de coraje al ser completamente ignorada. Apretó los labios para no dejar salir un suspiro y luchó contra sus piernas, que rogaban por correr hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke y poder sentirse más segura aun.

Empezó a escuchar como los pasos de la muchacha se alejaban lentamente de ella, pero por alguna razón sentía como si la tuviera detrás, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchando sus latidos y contando sus respiraciones, sus suspiros; contuvo el aire, nerviosa, no entendía porqué se sentía así. Dejó salir lentamente el aire y continuó caminando, hacía segundos que había dejado de escuchar los pasos, pero esa sensación seguía calándole en la espalda; sacudió los hombros y siguió caminando, cada vez estaba más cerca de la casa de Sasuke y por alguna razón correr comenzaba a parecerle una buena opción. Quiso voltear hacia atrás pero no pudo, su cuello se negó en rotundo a seguir las intenciones de su cabeza.

– Disculpe…

Ignoró por completo la voz femenina que acababa de escuchar y se hizo la desentendida, a pesar de que no había nadie más podría fingir que había otra persona; cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo para no temblar y así no verse tan vulnerable como se sentía. Dejó caer los hombros y abrió los ojos lentamente, no había nadie frente a ella, solo la imponente entrada hacia la casa de Sasuke; estiró la mano para tomar el cordel que hacía sonar la campanilla y así poder anunciar su llegada, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo petrificarse. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, no podía gritar. Abrió los ojos al sentir que tiraban con fuerza de ella y se quedó pasmada al ver esos extraños ojos rosados, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que presumían el cuidado que les daban, no había duda que se trataba de una muchacha y seguramente había sido la que había hablado momentos antes.

– Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto?

La observó sin comprender y asintió. – ¿Quién eres?

La muchacha le sonrió de manera cálida. – Mi nombre no importa.

Comenzó a girarse, sentía desconfianza hacía esa muchacha y ese comentario no había ayudado mucho a ganarse un poco de confianza.

– Disculpa… estoy buscando a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

Seguía sin poder confiar en la muchacha, por más que le sonriera de esa manera tan inocente y cálida, no la recordaba de ningún lado. La volteó a ver a los ojos y empezó a negar, no diría donde vivía Sasuke, además el enorme símbolo que había en la imponente puerta detrás de si delataba quien era el propietario; solo un completo idiota pasaría eso por alto.

– Oh, es una lástima… Bueno, gracias.

Kohana se dio la vuelta y la sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro, ella no era tonta y sabía que Hinata comenzaba a pensar eso de ella, tomó con cuidado la trenza y siguió caminando, dejando detrás a la muchacha de cabellos azules que ya se había girado hacia la puerta para tirar del cordel; sonrió de medio lado, nadie atendería la puerta, pero eso no lo sabía la tierna Hyuuga. Soltó la punta de la trenza y siguió caminando hasta que se perdió de vista para cualquiera que viniera detrás de Hinata. Se sentó en uno de los árboles y observó a la muchacha seguir tirando del cordel.

Su flequillo se removió un poco y giró el rostro hacia la derecha, ahí, junto a ella, estaba Jun, tenía le cabello un poco despeinado y tenía restos de sangre en el rostro, de lado izquierdo, seguramente su encuentro con Sasuke no había sido el más placentero. Le sonrió un poco y luego volteó a ver a la Hyuuga, no podía ver todo a la perfección, pero ya comenzaba a parecer desesperada, de seguro entraría en poco tiempo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Jun y luego sintió la mano del muchacho sobre la suya, lo volteó a ver y sonrió un poco.

– ¿Lista?

Respiró profundo y buscó dentro de su bolsillo, sacó dos píldoras de soldado, se llevó una a la boca y la otra se la dio al muchacho. – Será mejor que te limpie eso antes de empezar…

El negó y se llevó la píldora a la boca. – No es necesario… vamos, no falta mucho para que entre.

Asintió y dejó que el muchacho la llevara sobre su espalda, pasó sus brazos a ambos lados del cuello del muchacho y luego apretó sus propios brazos con las manos, para no caerse de la espalda de Jun; sintió como las manos de Jun se apretaban contra sus piernas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jun sonrió al ver la fuerza con que Kohana se apretaba los brazos, esperó a que ella terminara de acomodarse y tomó con fuerza las piernas de la muchacha, si ella llegaba a soltarse podría sufrir fuertes lesiones por la velocidad a la que viajaban.

Desaparecieron del árbol, sin ningún ruido, ni una nube de humo, simplemente dejaron de estar ahí. En menos de un segundo Kohana sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, abrió los ojos y bajó de la espalda de Jun, justo a tiempo y observó a Hinata trepar por los muros que rodeaban la mansión Uchiha. Juntó un poco las cejas y se preparó para actuar rápido, solo tenían cinco minutos para hacer su magia.

Hinata bajó del enorme muro, aterrizando limpiamente sobre sus pies, sin hacer un solo ruido. Se levantó y observó el frente de la casa, era un largó jardín, con el césped corto y en muy buen estado para el crudo invierno que había vivido apenas algunas semanas atrás. Observó la puerta de madera que daba al interior de la casa y observó los cristales que había a cada lado, se veía tan oscuro el interior que dudaba que hubiera alguien; cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y empezó a caminar. Escuchó un extraño crujido y abrió los ojos, se quedó paralizada al ver que a dos metros de ella estaba el muchacho de la madrugada, con la mirada completamente seria. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se giró para salir de ahí, corrió hacia las puertas, quitó la enorme barra de metal que las mantenía cerradas y las abrió con fuerza. Se detuvo de nuevo, al ver a la muchacha de ojos rosados de momentos antes, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y una extraña pose, parecía lista para saltarle encima y arrancarle los ojos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y separó los labios para hablar.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Se quedaron en completo silencio durante unos segundos, que para Hinata parecieron mil años de tortura, quería gritar el nombre de Sasuke, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, después de todo se encontraba en desventaja… eran dos muy experimentados contra una que apenas y sabía arrojar un kunai. Escuchó un suspiro y luego sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, y después sintió como rodaba por el suelo, detuvo su trayecto sobre el suelo con una pierna y se levantó, los muchachos no estaban frente a ella, como había esperado. Observó hacia atrás, el sendero que llevaba de vuelta a la aldea estaba completamente vacío. Dudó durante unos momentos, no sabía que lado del camino era más seguro, pero para llegar a la ciudad faltaba demasiado y para entrar a casa de Sasuke solo correr unos cuantos metros.

– ¿A dónde vas?

Se llevó las manos a la boca después de dejar salir un grito y dar un gran brinco hacia atrás, se quedó helada al sentir que topaba con algo, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia un costado para ver al muchacho detrás de ella, con esa sonrisa desquiciada que tanto la había atormentado por la mañana, y en un árbol, cerca de ahí, estaba la muchacha sentada en la rama, con una enorme sonrisa traviesa en la cara, mientras mecía sus piernas como lo hacen los niños pequeños. Juntó las cejas y alejó la mirada de la de ojos rosados, para posarla en el muchacho que tenía detrás. De un movimiento rápido le pateó las piernas con fuerza, dio unos brincos hacia atrás y activó el Byakugan, el campo divino apareció bajo sus pies y le indicó treinta y dos golpes.

Corrió hacia el muchacho, que comenzaba a levantarse y le dio dos golpes, luego cuatro, después dieciséis y al final treinta y dos, todos y cada uno dieron en el blanco, con fuerza y habían logrado atrofiar los canales de chakra que alimentaban el cuerpo del muchacho. Sonrió un poco y le dio un último golpe que lo mandó al suelo, giró la cabeza hacia el árbol y se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que la muchacha no estaba ahí. Antes de que pudiera voltear hacia donde estaba el muchacho comenzó a sentir extraña la cabeza, se tambaleó un poco y luego cayó al suelo, estaba demasiado mareada como para permanecer de pie.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes contra nosotros?

Se acuclilló frente a ella y la observó, con las cejas juntas, volteó a ver a Jun y se quedó completamente seria al ver que el muchacho seguía donde mismo y con la mirada un tanto confundida, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Escuchó un ruido y se giró, seguramente Hinata intentaba huir de ahí, pero su rostro no alcanzó a girar completamente, un fuerte golpe la hizo caer al suelo. Volteó a ver a Hinata, estaba sentada en el suelo y tenía la mirada perdida… esa estúpida la pagaría caro, pero primero necesitaba asegurarse que Jun estaba bien.

Se levantó, acortó toda distancia entre ella y Hinata y la empujó con el pie, luego le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen y finalizó con un codazo en la rodilla derecha; escuchó el grito de dolor de Hinata, que fue interrumpido por la ausencia de aire y la tos que le había causado la patada en el estómago. Eso le enseñaría a no querer pasarse de lista. Corrió a donde estaba Jun y arrodilló junto a el.

– ¿Estás bien? – Notó que tenía los puños apretados y lo tomó por los hombros. – Jun, ¿qué pasa?

El muchacho se levantó del suelo y empujó a Kohana lejos de el, esa mocosa idiota le había hecho algo, ahora no podía transportarse de un lugar a otro; bufó, molesto y caminó lo más rápido que podía en dirección a Hinata. Vio como se movía en el suelo, mientras se tomaba la rodilla, el golpe que le había dado Kohana había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para invalidarla durante unos minutos, pero no tanto como para romper el hueso… terminaría con lo que había hecho su compañera.

– ¡Jun!

Se abalanzó sobre el y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de que se saliera del plan, sintió como el intentaba deshacerse de ella, así que apretó el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura del muchacho y se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído. Después de unos segundos el muchacho dejó de moverse y ayudó a Kohana a bajarse de él, Kohana lo vio unos segundos y sonrió al ver que el le sonreía un poco, asintió y caminó hacia Hinata, que ya comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo.

La observó unos segundos, sentía lástima por ella, lo que estaba haciéndole no era una de sus más grandes aficiones, en realidad jamás le pasó por la mente torturar a alguien, pero su padre no podría salir de esa burbuja a salvo si ella no seguía las indicaciones de Suigetsu. Se inclinó y tomó a Hinata del cabello, tiró con fuerza de el, obligándola a levantarse para que no doliera más, escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor y veía como se apretaba con fuerza la cabeza para que no le doliera más.

– ¿Que le hiciste a Jun? – Preguntó molesta y después tiró con más fuerza del cabello de Hinata. – Contesta.

Apretó la quijada por el dolor que sentía, su rostro ya estaba ligeramente empapado por las lagrimillas de dolor que se escapaban de sus ojos. Tomó lo más que pudo de cabello entre sus manos e intentó soltarle del agarre de la muchacha, pero no conseguía nada, la tenía bien sujeta y no podía zafarse de ahí… a menos que se arrancara o se cortara el cabello. El mareo había empezado a cesar, podía ver las piernas de la muchacha, no con exactitud, pero sabía que podía asestarle un buen golpe y hacerla caer. Sintió otro fuerte tirón de cabello y luego la mano de la muchacha sobre su cabeza, presionando con fuerza y arrojándola contra el suelo, su cara impactó contra la tierra del sendero.

– ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Jun!

Notaba la exaltación en la voz de la muchacha, parecía que tenía miedo, pero no entendía porque lo sentiría. Se levantó del suelo y se limpió el lodo que se había formado con sus lágrimas y la tierra, volteó a ver a la muchacha con las cejas juntas, nadie la intimidaría.

– Lo que se merece…

Kohana apretó los dientes y se preparó para darle un golpe en el rostro, sintió como Hinata lo esquivaba y se giró a tiempo para esquivar un kunai que iba directo a su pecho, observó como se clavaba en el sendero y luego volteó a Hinata, no la vencería con esos ataques de libro de texto. Observó las claras pupilas de Hinata y sonrió de medio lado, estaba evadiendo su mirada, seguramente como precaución. Pobre, si supiera, no necesitaba que la miraran para poder atrapar a alguien en sus ilusiones, solo necesitaba poder sentirlos por completo y Hinata no era muy difícil de percibir.

– Vas a reparar a Jun…

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio y observó aterrada como el brazo derecho de la chica caía al suelo y comenzaba a bañarse en sangre, que salía del hombro. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sentía nauseas. La muchacha palidecía lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a verse la debilidad en su cuerpo, tal vez había sufrido una herida y el ajetreo había causado que su brazo se desprendiera; comenzó a correr, viendo como Kohana intentaba detenerla pero caía al suelo en el intento. No entendía nada.

Se detuvo al sentir una mano en su tobillo y gritó asustada al ver que era la mano de la muchacha la que se aferraba con fuerza a ella, de la muñeca seguía el brazo, pero no había ningún hombro… era el brazo que había perdido, ¿qué clase de técnica era esa? Agitó la pierna para que la mano se soltara, para solo consiguió que pudiera recorrerse un poco hacia arriba, llegando casi sobre la pantorrilla. Gritó, histérica, no tenía idea de que pudiera hacerle esa mano, pero nunca había visto algo parecido.

– Repara el daño que causas en Jun y te dejaré ir…

Negó, no podía hacer eso, no lo haría; golpeó con fuerza el brazo y vio como caía al suelo y producía un sonido sordo, estaba quieto en el suelo… inerte, muerto. Jaló aire y comenzó a correr, desesperada, notando como a cada paso la casa se alejaba un poco más de ella, estiró el brazo para llegar más rápido, pero no conseguía nada, se alejaba más y más de lo que representaba su seguridad. Cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, no quiso ver con que había tropezado, así que se levantó y gateó hasta que pudo levantarse, no podía correr, pero lo intentaba.

– ¡Hinata Hyuuga!

Giró el rostro y vio a Kohana, parada a lado de ella, sin un brazo y bañada en sangre, parecía haber perdido el control en su ojo izquierdo y su sonrisa estaba caída… era como ver un cadáver, comenzaba a sentir que Kohana estaba presa en la técnica prohibida del Edo-tensei, pero no entendía porqué se veía así. Su corazón se detuvo al ver que comenzaba a acercarse a ella, dando de brinquitos, ya que una de las piernas no parecía funcionarle más. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y sintió que algo volvía a tomarle el tobillo, bajó la mirada y observó de nuevo el brazo, aferrado a ella; negó y levantó el rostro, Kohana estaba cerca de ella y extendía el brazo hacia ella. Empezó a trotar hacia casa de Sasuke, viendo que estaba más cerca que momentos antes.

– ¡No corras!

Cerró los ojos, el pánico se había adueñado de ella, no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería llegar a casa de Sasuke. – ¡Déjame en paz!

– No llores… _mi pequeña…_

Se detuvo en plena carrera, su cuerpo tiritaba y su corazón latía con fuerza, conocía esa voz y esas palabras. Mi pequeña. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que podrían salir de sus cuencas y sus manos temblaban con fuerza contra su pecho, su corazón respondía a las sacudidas con latidos fuertes; no podía alejarse, pero tampoco podía acercarse. Un sudor frío comenzó a deslizarse por su nuca, no quería voltear, no quería ver lo que estaba seguro que había detrás. Apretó los puños y empezó a caminar, sin dejar de escuchar aquella voz, que cada vez se hacía más reconocible… era la voz de su madre acompañada de ese ronco susurro que recordaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos y por unos momentos dejó de escuchar, pero después de un tiempo volvió a escuchar su voz, era como si estuviera gritando dentro de su mente. Negó con fuerza y se quitó las manos de los oídos para poder correr, escuchaba con mayor intensidad los gritos, pero solo quería alejarse de ahí. Sintió que tropezaba con algo y alcanzó a detener la caída con sus brazos, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en las escaleras que daban hacía la puerta principal de la casa de Sasuke. Se levantó del suelo con cuidado y corrió a la puerta, tomó la perilla con ambas manos y llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

– Mi niña… ¿por qué corres de mí?

Dejó salir un fuerte grito y se llevó las manos a la cara, ya no quería ver eso, no quería seguir sintiendo ese fuerte dolor en su pecho, tenía miedo del cadáver de su madre, como cualquier persona normal, pero esa tortura no la soportaría… amaba a su madre con todo su ser, lo sabía desde antes de recordarla. Lentamente se fue deslizando por la puerta, mientras lloraba y tiritaba del miedo.

– ¡E-Está bien! ¡L-Lo ayudo!

Kohana observó a la muchacha, estaba en el suelo, recargada en la puerta de Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados pero sus labios y todo su cuerpo tiritaba. Torció un poco los labios y volteó a ver a Jun, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se acercara y volteó a ver de nuevo a Hinata; suspiró y se acuclilló cerca de la cabeza de la Hyuuga, colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la muchacha y luego de dar un pequeño toquecito Hinata jaló aire y se levantó de golpe.

Observó a los dos muchachos, que la veían expectantes, seguramente estaban esperando a que desbloqueara los puntos de chakra; si hubiera estado atenta hubiera salido de ese asqueroso mundo y no hubiera abierto su boca, pero era una inútil que no sabía hacer nada bien. Bajó la mirada unos momentos y luego se levantó del suelo, comenzó a presionar los puntos de chakra del muchacho, con cuidado y despacio, quería aplazar lo que le fuera a pasar. En cuanto terminó levantó la mirada y sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos vio gotas de sangre en el suelo, giró un poco la cabeza al ver caer otra y se llevó una mano a la cara; le estaba sangrando la nariz y no tenía idea de porque.

– Levántate…

Sintió que tiraban con fuerza de ella y se obligó a mantenerse en pie, el mareo aun era demasiado fuerte como para poder caminar. Escuchó un extraño sonido y luego sintió que le tomaban el rostro con fuerza, se sacudió para soltarse y solo consiguió tambalearse un poco antes de caer. Cerró los ojos y se tensó al notar que la tomaban de los brazos para que no callera al suelo. Intentó sostenerse en pie por si misma e ignorar el mareo, pero era imposible, con cada movimiento, por más pequeño que fuera, el mareo se intensificaba.

– ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

Intentó fijar la mirada, pero solo veía una silueta moverse a su alrededor junto con todo lo demás, se llevó una mano al estómago, comenzaba a sentirlo extraño. Sintió que tomaban su brazo y lo sacudió con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella, no dejaría que la llevaran a algún lugar lejos de ahí; dio tres pasos hacia alguna dirección, no estaba segura de cual y tensó el cuerpo lo más que pudo, mientras sentía que el mareo disminuía. Respiró profundo y esperó a que todo eso pasara, necesitaba defenderse y largarse de ahí, dar aviso a Tsunade-sama o a quien se encontrara en el camino.

Kohana observó a la muchacha, estaba completamente pálida y se le veía desorientada, mordió su pulgar unos momentos, sin dejar de observar a Hinata y luego sintió que Jun le daba un pequeño empujón que la hizo dar un saltito hacia su derecha, bajó la mano y volteó a ver al castaño molesta y le negó, haciendo un gesto con el que intentaba apuntar lo obvio: ella no sabía que demonios estaba pasando.

– ¡No se!

Jun juntó las cejas. – ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Kohana lo volteó a ver molesta y le agitó una mano en la cara. – Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo… es una suerte que Suigetsu esté entretenido, vámonos ya.

La muchacha caminó hasta donde estaba Hinata y luego volteó a ver a Jun, le tronó los dedos para que se apurara, ella todavía tenía que encargarse de reflejar a los otros dos. Jun suspiró cansado, ya venía la parte divertida, llevarse a Hinata y juguetear un rato con ella; rodó la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha, no entendía que tenía que ver la muchacha en todo eso, era una lástima que tuvieran que golpearla, le encantaba el color de su piel. Se agachó en un intento por llevarse a Hinata en los hombros, pero una fuerte patada en el rostro lo hizo caer hacía atrás y llevarse las manos a la nariz, que había empezado a sangrarle.

Kohana aun no salía de su asombro, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, seguido de un en el rostro; cayó al suelo sobre su costado izquierdo, sin poder hacer mucho, aun no podía reaccionar, Hinata los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos. Se levantó del suelo con fuerza y soltó un golpe que iba directo hacia el rostro de la muchacha, pero solo consiguió dar tres pasos de más para no caer al suelo, la maldita Hyuuga los había engañado, no estaba tan principiante como había demostrado al principio. Apretó los puños y corrió a donde estaba Hinata, para desaparecer en el acto y dejar a cambio un trozo de madera.

Hinata activó el Byakugan al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba la muchacha y la vio escondida entre los árboles, estaba ayudando al muchacho para que ya no le sangrara la nariz. Era ahora o nunca. Comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea, si se apresuraba llegaría en menos de diez minutos, pasó en línea recta por los árboles que hacían serpentear el camino, sin dejar de mantener un ojo en el par que había dejado detrás. Suspiró al ver que la muchacha seguía atendiendo al muchacho y aceleró lo más que pudo el paso, si seguía así podría toparse a alguien en unos minutos y estaría a salvo.

– ¿A dónde, hermosa?

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz, regresó su atención al lugar donde los había dejado y se sorprendió de ver que no estaban ahí, ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? Estaba seguro de no haber visto ningún movimiento. Notó que había una extraña mancha azul en forma de espiral, eran restos de chakra. Juntó las cejas, mientras observaba a los dos muchachos acercarse a ella lentamente por ambos flancos. Recordaba los restos de chakra que dejaban todas las técnicas que había visto hasta el momento y ninguna dejaba esa, un extraño espiral que iba desapareciendo rápidamente, no conocía esa técnica entonces, por eso no pudo notar la concentración de chakra en el lugar en que ambos aparecieron. Observó a la muchacha hacer un sello que no conocía y rápidamente adoptó una posición de defensa.

Jun vio las intenciones de Kohana y empezó a negar. – Kohana, aun falta que-…

Asintió. – Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, Jun.

Hinata no entendía, pero después de que la muchacha hiciera un último sello sintió que el mareo volvía a atacarla, después de eso sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y el viento a su alrededor pasar a gran velocidad; cayó de lleno en el suelo y se quedó ahí, gimiendo del dolor que le había provocado ese golpe en la espalda.

– Rápido, tráela, Suigetsu no tarda en terminar con Sasuke.

Sintió como la tomaban de un brazo y se la llevaban al hombro, no sabía quien había sido, pero no había podido dejar pasar las últimas palabras que había escuchado, Sasuke estaba en peligro, por alguna razón se preocupó demasiado, por más que conociera al muchacho y supiera que podía valerse por si mismo. Juntó las cejas al sentir que la sacudían con fuerza, eso no estaba ayudando en nada a las vueltas que le daba la cabeza. Intentó bajarse del hombro de quien la cargaba y solo logró quedar mal acomodada.

– ¡Jun, no se deja!

Jun suspiró y bajó a Hinata del hombro de Kohana. – Yo la llevó, pero dale un golpe…

Intentó correr, pero el golpe en la cabeza la hizo perder la fuerza por completo y casi caer al suelo. El mareo fue cesando rápidamente, pero a cambio de eso, la vista se le iba oscureciendo. Hizo un último esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y cayó dentro de esa espesa oscuridad que por alguna razón la aterraba demasiado. Un atisbo de luz la hizo reaccionar un poco y solo pudo susurrar el nombre de la última persona en la que había pensado.

– Sasuke…

Una extraña sensación de vacío la rodeo unos segundos y después de esos solo sentía que subía y bajaba rápida y agitadamente. Estuvo en silencio unos minutos, sintiendo como su cabeza se agitaba con cada salto que daba el muchacho; quería bajarse pero aun no se sentía capaz de poder mantenerse en pie, mucho menos de escapar de ahí. Volvió a subir y escuchó a los muchachos hablar de Sasuke, estaban comentando algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Juntó un poco las cejas e intentó relajarse, pero su cuerpo no podía estar más suelto de lo que se encontraba.

– Paremos aquí, debo empezar con eso…

Jun la volteó a ver confundido. – ¿No podemos avanzar un poco más?

Kohana negó un poco y se detuvo. – No puedo concentrarme… después de que haga eso podremos seguir. Además ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos… es seguro.

La observó unos momentos y acomodó a Hinata sobre su hombro, Kohana no podría ni moverse después de que llevara a cabo su parte del trato; juntó las cejas y dudó unos momentos, pero al escuchar la voz molesta de Suigetsu, urgiendo a la muchacha, supo que no había vuelta atrás, suspiró y asintió.

Hinata aprovechó ese momento, juntó fuerzas y golpeó con su codo, lo que se había sentido como el cuello de Jun, supo que su golpe había sido certero en el momento en que las soltaron y fue a dar de bruces contra al suelo. Poco a poco el extraño velo de la inconsciencia fue desapareciendo y pudo volver a ubicarlos, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado y aun se sentía confundida, no tenía idea de para donde estaba la casa de Sasuke. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió húmedo el flequillo, alejó la mano de su cara y observó una mancha roja y oscura en la palma, chasqueó la lengua y se quejó un poco, regresó la mano al área afectada y la presionó, sintiendo que le dolía. El golpe de la caída le había reventado la piel

Se levantó lentamente y al instante recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que la hizo escupir todo el aire que tenía dentro, abrió los ojos grandes y cayó al suelo, mientras tosía y su cuerpo luchaba por recuperar el aire que había perdido de manera tan abrupta. Sintió que la tomaban del cabello y se levantó, mientras tosía, se soltó del agarre del muchacho y esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su rostro, lanzó uno y dio con éxito en la entrepierna del muchacho; sonrió al ver que se llevaba las manos al área afectada y que se dejaba caer en el suelo, mientras se quejaba del dolor. Escuchó un sonido extraño detrás de ella y se agachó para esquivar un golpe de la de ojos rosados y detuvo uno que iba directo a su costado derecho, pero no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque del muchacho; al cual había olvidado por completo. Sintió un fuerte golpe, justo debajo de su pecho y un extraño dolor en el costado izquierdo que la hizo arrodillarse y llevarse las manos a la zona, apenas se toco y alejó la mano por el dolor que sintió; respiró profundo, sintiendo como el aire se truncaba un poco e intentó tocarse, pero el dolor se intensificaba con el más mínimo rose de sus dedos. Soltó el aire con cuidado y al inhalar, un fuerte dolor comenzó a crecer en su costado izquierdo; no pudo gritar, porque el dolor se intensificaba, pero las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y sus quejidos tampoco habían podido esperar; era imposible detener esas reacciones ante un dolor tan fuerte.

– Jun… nos dijo que la debilitáramos, no que la matáramos.

Se quejó Kohana al ver a Hinata en el suelo, sufriendo de dolor. Se acercó a ella con cuidado e intentó revisar el costado de la muchacha, solo pudo ver lo hinchado que estaba, Hinata se movía demasiado. Juntó las cejas e intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero al parecer el dolor era tal que la muchacha la esquivaba sin cesar y se ponía demasiado defensiva cuando intentaba tocarle. Volteó a ver y juntó las cejas de nuevo, molesta.

– Eres un idiota… creo que le rompiste la costilla, más vale y no le hayas perforado un pulmón. Si empieza a batallar para respirar, será tu culpa.

El muchacho sonrió y se acercó a Kohana. – Se me pasó la mano… fue un accidente, Kohana, a parte aun respira bien, ¿no crees que ya hubiera colapsado?

– Eres un imbécil.

Se levantó del suelo, molesta de escuchar como comentaban de manera tan casual lo de su costilla fracturada y se preparó para atacar, corrió en dirección a la muchacha y su movimiento fue interceptado con facilidad, la muchacha le tomó los brazos y se los torció con fuerza; dejó salir un quejido de dolor, cada movimiento le enviaba fuertes punzadas al costado; poco a poco fue cediendo a los movimientos de la muchacha de ojos rosados, que la obligaban a arrodillarse en el suelo frente al muchacho. Levantó el rostro y vio a Jun, el le sonrió un poco y luego le acarició el rostro, Hinata movió la cabeza hacía un lado, no quería que ese mocoso degenerado la tocara.

Jun volteó a ver a Kohana unos momentos después y asintió una vez. La muchacha observó a Jun y después de unos segundos asintió una vez, volteó a ver a Hinata y juntó un poco las cejas, no quería escuchar lo que vendría después. Hinata juntó las cejas, sin saber que demonios estaban tramando. Sintió que presionaban algo contra su espalda y giró la cabeza para ver que era, se topó con la rodilla de la muchacha y bajó la mirada un poco, lo que estaba presionándole la espalda, era el pie; su corazón latió con fuerza cuando sintió que tiraban de sus brazos y un desgarrador grito de dolor salió de su garganta.

– ¡A-Ah! – Juntó aire y se preparó para gritar de nuevo, ya no sabía que le dolía más, si el costado izquierdo o ambos brazos. – ¡Ayuda!

La muchacha le soltó los brazos y la empujó contra el suelo, enarcó una ceja y se acercó a ella. – Tu Uchiha no vendrá por ti…

Comenzó a llorar, mientras sentía que el dolor de sus hombros crecía cada vez un poco más, además el costado le dolía con una fuerza increíble, sentía que podría morir de esos dolores. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no podía quedarse ahí, debía ser una kunoichi de la que estuviera orgullosa la Hokage y una líder que enorgulleciera al clan; no podía dejarse vencer ahí. Se levantó lentamente y observó en todas direcciones, por alguna razón sintió que estaba perdida, no sabía donde estaba y sin poder usar los brazos se sentía como una completa inútil, que quedaba a merced de esos dos jóvenes que no dejaban de verla y de reír. Imaginó como sería defenderse solo con sus piernas y después de varios movimientos se dio cuenta que no duraría ni cinco segundos contra esos dos. Dejó caer la cabeza y lloró en silencio, había perdido toda esperanza de que alguien la encontrara algún día.

– Parece que tu príncipe no vendrá por ti…

Juntó las cejas molesta, esos dos sacando conjeturas cuando ni siquiera sabían quien era. – N-No es… m-mi príncipe… e-es-estúpida…

Kohana se detuvo unos momentos y volteó a ver a Jun, luego bajó al mirada hacia Hinata. – ¿Ah, no?

Hinata negó, mientras seguía llorando. Kohana la observó, sintiéndose como perdida de un momento a otro, no entendía que estaba pasándole en ese momento, pero Suigetsu había dicho que Hinata era la prometida de Sasuke. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y presionó con fuerza, no entendía y no quería seguir con eso. Volteó a ver a Jun, el muchacho la veía confundido y enojado. Recordó lo que les había mostrado Suigetsu y dejó caer el brazo a su costado, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra aquella situación. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y asintió. Jun rodó la mirada y caminó a donde estaba Hinata, la tomó del cabello con fuerza y tiró de ella, obligándola a levantarse y sintiendo como el cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos perla se tambaleaba.

Era inútil, no podía más contra el dolor que sentía, eso la estaba agotando demasiado. Abrió los ojos, quería saber cual sería su fin, al menos esperaba que fuera algo digno de una kunoichi, pero se topó con un par de ojos de color rosa, que la veían con una extraña emoción y una intensidad que nunca había visto en alguien. Por alguna razón no pudo alejar la mirada de los ojos de la muchacha, comenzó a sentir una sensación en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera dentro de un río y el agua golpeara con suavidad su cuerpo; notó que su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, era como si la imagen desapareciera lentamente y se combinara con otra, que comenzaba a aparecer y por desgracia reconocía el lugar en el que estaba: era la sala de estar de la mansión Uchiha.

No entendía que hacía ahí, parecía que el dolor comenzaba a hacerla alucinar. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta del desorden que había en el lugar; era demasiado como para que Sasuke lo hubiera causado solo porque si, más bien, parecía que había habido una pelea ahí, pero no entendía. Quiso llevarse una mano al pecho, pero no pudo, le dolía demasiado hacer cualquier movimiento; bajó la mirada y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior… estaba segura que no había peleado con el muchacho, y en caso de que así hubiera sido, tantos destrozos le parecían imposibles. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Vio una mancha de sangre en el suelo y el corazón se le detuvo, separó los labios con miedo y desvió la mirada, no quería ver de donde salía tanta sangre. Negó con fuerza y empezó a llorar…

~oOo~

Observó por quinta vez la sala de estar, aun recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la manera en que su cuerpo había reaccionado hacia el abrazo de Hinata; apretó la quijada y golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes, escuchando el sonido que provocaba el impacto de su puño contra la madera y sintiendo el ligero dolor que eso había provocado. Se giró y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, no había dormido y no se sentía cansado, pero estaba harto de la imagen que no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez por su mente, ni de las palabras que se repetían con ella. Hinata era la primer mujer con la que había compartido el tiempo, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto con gusto, no era gritona como las demás, ni molesta… no hablaba más que para lo necesario, no lo acosaba, no le preparaba comida, ni se preocupara porque su cabello se moviera; Hinata lo dejaba ser y eso lo desquiciaba, porque no podía odiarla, ni rechazarla como todos los demás, con ella no tenía problemas, no hablaba si no quería, no tenía que verla, no tenía que alejarse de ella. Era como si el no existiera en el mundo de la Hyuuga… por primera vez se sentía normal.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dejó salir un ronco sonido de su garganta, en verdad lo desquiciaba esa muchacha, con su manera tan callada de ser, solo se refería a lo que era y ya, no daba rodeos, a pesar de los tartamudeos que podía llegar a tener en momentos. Entró en su habitación, tomó su katana y se la llevó al hombro, como era costumbre, el hecho de que hubiera alejado a Hinata de el por la madrugada no interferiría con sus deberes como instructor; observó una fotografía que había en una estante, al otro lado de la habitación: era la fotografía que Naruto se había obstinado por dejar ahí, en ella estaban el rubio, Sakura y el, los otros dos con una sonrisa y el completamente serio; Sakura abrazaba a Naruto desde atrás, sus dedos se asomaban sobre los despeinados mechones del rubio y sacaba la lengua; Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y lo tenía abrazado a el por el cuello. Observó a la pelirrosa y juntó las cejas, estaba molesto, aun recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no estaba satisfecho ni orgulloso, después de todo quería un poco a la estúpida de Sakura.

Se giró y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero su mirada se topó con una fotografía que tenía varios días sin ver: la fotografía de su madre, la última que le habían tomado. Se quedó parado frente a ella, observándola, extrañaba la dulzura de su madre, la manera tan callada y sutil con la que lo trataba y esa manera tan genuina de hacer que sus ánimos volviera a andar por los cielos con decirle que confiaba en el.

_Yo confió en ti Sasuke-kun._

Sintió algo que tenía mucho sin sentir, un calosfrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su madre, pero por alguna razón, no podía sacarse el rostro de Hinata de la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frotó su cabello, despeinándolo un poco más, Hinata no tenía nada que ver con su madre… ni siquiera se le parecía, era tan recatada y se preocupaba tanto por el bien de los demás. Sintió un extraño latido y apretó la quijada.

_Yo confió en usted._

Se quedó viendo la puerta, sintiendo que de pronto le faltaba el aire, no entendía porque de pronto recordaba a la Hyuuga y menos al estar pensando en madre. Dejó salir el aire que tenía en los pulmones y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, no debía pensar en cosas absurdas, ni relacionar o comparar a su madre con Hinata… no había punto de partida, su madre era una mujer espectacular y Hinata era una simple kunoichi que no podía pensar en el factor sorpresa.

_A pesar de todo lo que digan…_

Caminó por el pasillo en silencio, pero podía escuchar las palabras de Hinata golpearle la cabeza a cada segundo, con cada paso que daba, con cada latido de su corazón o cada respiro… era como si la muchacha se aferrara en molestarlo con sus estúpidas confesiones que ni al caso. Jaló aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, no quería su Kusanagi Chokuto fuera a atravesar alguna de las paredes, no tenía ganas de ponerse hogareño y reparar una pared. Se detuvo al ver que la puerta que daba al jardín estaba ligeramente abierta y que el viento la forzaba y la abría un poco más de vez en cuando, caminó hasta ella, se quedó parado y la abrió un poco más, para poder ver el jardín; los árboles y el césped se mecían con el viento, de manera delicada, aunque con un poco más de fuerza que los demás días. Posó su mano sobre la manija y corrió la puerta para cerrarla, pero a medio camino sintió que se atascaba, chasqueó la lengua e intentó correrla con más fuerza esta vez y enarcó una ceja al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y al sentir como golpeaba contra el alfeizar. Observó la puerta de nuevo y luego bajó la mirada, hasta el riel, de seguro se había atascado con alguna piedrecita que se movió cuando intentó cerrarla de nuevo; sonrió de medio lado, ni siquiera Naruto creería eso. Aseguró la puerta y siguió caminando por el pasillo, a pasos normales, no tenía prisa y caminar despacio no le agradaba.

_Yo… creo en usted. _

Se detuvo a mitad de pasillo, molesto, y observó hacia atrás, por alguna razón sentía extraño estar ahí dentro, después de que Hinata estuvo vagando por todos los pasillos aquella noche. Seguramente eso era lo que lo traía tan conmocionado, era la primera vez que alguien, además de Naruto, entraba ahí en esa casa; pensaría que se sentía ultrajado, para ponerle un punto final a ese asunto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza de nuevo, no podía creer que no dejaba de pensar en la Hyuuga. Regresó la mirada al frente y siguió caminando, no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran como una persona más y que lo ignoraran de la manera en que ella lo hacía, así de simple, no tenía porque darle tantas vueltas; aun así, no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto estar pensando en esa muchacha, apenas y la conocía.

Llevó la mano a su katana y la rosó con los dedos, desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda y la regresó al frente, caminó en silencio lo que quedaba hasta llegar a la sala de estar y se detuvo ahí, para echar un vistazo antes de irse. Notó que una de las lámparas estaba un poco movida y que uno de los sillones estaba desordenado; había alguien en su casa, eso lo sabía, pero no podía percibirlo. Giró el rostro a la derecha, aunque no pudiera percibirlo nada le detendría, defendería su hogar y mataría al pobre diablo que se había escabullido ahí dentro.

– Sal de ahí.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual Sasuke analizaba cada una de las corrientes de aire que había dentro de la casa, necesitaba detectar al intruso cuanto antes, no podía llegar tarde al entrenamiento de la Hyuuga.

– Tú lo pediste.

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta, era la primera vez, después de casi dos años, en la que escuchaba a Suigetsu hablarle. No se movió un poco de su posición y permaneció relajado, ese dientes de sierra no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, lo único que necesitaba era localizarlo y lo demás terminaría fácil, con un raiton podría sacarlo de pelea y matarlo; la idea de guardarlo dentro de un frasco y ponerlo en el estante de su habitación comenzaba a gustarle, esa sabandija ya le había causado demasiados problemas. Apretó la quijada al darse cuenta que no podía localizar al albino, no podía sentir su presencia, ni percibir su peculiar aroma… era completamente invisible.

El lugar estaba tan vacío como siempre, dentro de esa enorme casa el estaba completamente solo, como era costumbre. La carga moral de haber matado a Karin jamás le había pesado, así que la idea de alucinar a Suigetsu le parecía absurda; después de tanto tiempo, sin que esa idea le pasara más de dos veces al año por la cabeza, sería tonto que se volviera loco por la culpa, además ya había matado gente antes y a Karin ya había intentado matarla antes. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y dejó la mochila en el suelo, se irguió para atender, pero un fuerte golpe lo mandó lejos de ahí. Se giró en el viento y aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo, pero al intentar levantarse otro golpe en la espalda lo hizo caer, se giró para quedar boca arriba y activó el Sharingan, si no podía verlo con esos ojos, el estúpido dientudo no podría esconderse de su técnica ocular. Se levantó lentamente, mientras buscaba el cuerpo de Suigetsu; sintió otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en el rostro, y dio dos pasos de más antes chocar contra la otra pared y golpearse la cabeza, se sentía desorientado; otro fuerte golpe en el abdomen lo hizo perder el aliento y luego recibió uno en el rostro que lo hizo sangrar. No entendía lo que pasaba. Levantó la cabeza para buscar a Suigetsu, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado… algo andaba mal.

– ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

Se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque, intentaría defenderse aunque lo único que sintiera fuera esa soledad tan característica en casa, volteó en todas las direcciones pero no había nada, comenzaba a sentir que estaba volviéndose loco, pero el dolor era demasiado real y esas heridas no se las había creado el, Suigetsu estaba dentro de su casa y cuando lo encontrara, se encargaría de matarlo con sus propias manos. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y sintió toda la sangre que había derramado ya, la limpió con cuidado de no lastimarse más, viendo como se le llenaban las mangas de ese líquido rojo que tenía mucho sin ver.

– Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿eh?

Apretó los puños y buscó al muchacho. ¿Cómo se atrevía? El que se estaba escondiendo era el. – Da la cara y discutámoslo, marica.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en las piernas y metió el brazo derecho para no caer al suelo, se impulsó con el para ponerse de pie y antes de aterrizar sobre sus pies, un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo mandó a volar de nuevo, para impactar contra una de las paredes y luego caer al suelo; se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y otro golpe lo hizo atravesar su sala de estar a gran velocidad, giró el cuerpo y aterrizó en la pared. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, hasta que un crujido lo hizo dar un salto y luego ver como se destrozaba la madera sobre la que había estado momentos antes… esa batalla comenzaba a igualarse, al menso había podido escuchar algo.

– Estoy dándote la cara… que no me veas es otra cosa.

Juntó las cejas, ante la ironía que podía escuchar en la voz del albino. Habían pasado varios años ya desde el incidente, pero la voz del muchacho no había cambiado, lo único que percibía era un extraño deje de locura en el, pero eso había estado ahí siempre, aunque un poco oculto. Apretó los puños y se concentró en escuchar lo que pasaba ahí dentro, necesitaba localizar a Suigetsu aunque fuera por medio de su respiración. Un suspiro a su derecha. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y asestó un fuerte golpe en algún lugar del cuerpo del muchacho; al instante su cuerpo comenzó a electrificarse y pudo ver como los rayos envolvían el cuerpo de Suigetsu por unos momentos, pero después de eso dejó de sentirlo… era como si pudiera desvanecerse. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

– ¿Qué se siente Sasuke?

Sintió de nuevo un golpe en las piernas y tambaleó, pero seguido de eso, le llegó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y otro en la espalda; el dolor que le habían provocado en la espalda, indicaba que el golpe se lo habían dado con el codo, pero de una posición deferente de la que le habían golpeado el abdomen. ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo? Necesitaba cansarlo, para que su respiración se hiciera más audible y así poder ubicarlo.

El viento cambió a su izquierda y pudo esquivar un fuerte golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza, se acuclilló y con velocidad golpeó las piernas del muchacho; no estaba saliendo muy triunfante de esa extraña pelea, pero tampoco saldría mal parado, necesitaba asegurarse que Hinata estuviera bien. Tomó su katana y golpeó con fuerza en el lugar en que había estado Suigetsu, pero ya no había nadie en ese lugar y la lámina había dejado una enorme marca en el suelo. La regresó a su funda, molesto, tendría que arreglar demasiadas cosas esa noche. Observó la habitación, no había objetos moviéndose, solo silencio y nada más. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza e intentó sacarse la voz de Hinata, no podía concentrarse mientras escuchaba como ella le decía que le tenía confianza.

– Pregunté, que se siente, ¡así que contéstame!

Se giró para dar un golpe y escuchó un quejido del muchacho, después de eso vio un poco de sangre en el suelo, levantó la mirada, pero no veía de donde provenía, solo podía verla al llegar al suelo. Se movió lo más rápido que podía y dio un golpe en lo que de seguro era la espalda de Suigetsu y vio como uno de los sillones se llenaba de ese líquido carmesí; sonrió de medio lado, mientras Suigetsu siguiera sangrando podría encontrarlo. Tomó la katana en sus manos de nuevo y se lanzó contra el sillón, escuchó un gruñido y después de eso, había más gotas de sangre en toda la tapicería del sillón. Había dado en el blanco, ahora solo tenía que fijarse en donde caía sangre y podría encontrar al muchacho y atacarlo. Toda técnica tiene su punto débil.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayó al suelo, Suigetsu estaba sobre el y le sostenía una de las manos con fuerza, haciendo que le doliera el hombro; por primera vez en la vida, Suigetsu representaba un buen rival para el, pero un simple hombro dolorido jamás lo detendría; se giró lo más rápido que pudo, lanzando a Suigetsu lejos. Antes de poder levantarse, sintió una fuerte presión en la pantorrilla, seguida de un extraño crujido, después de eso un extraño calor y de un momento a otro un fuerte dolor le impidió poder apoyar la pierna. Se levantó como pudo y recargó contra la pared, el dolor en la pierna era soportable, moverse ya no sería tan fácil.

– Contesta.

Juntó las cejas y lanzó un golpe hacia la derecha, pero solo consiguió perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, se sentó y sintió un fuerte empujón en el pecho, que lo hizo inclinarse un poco, antes de recibir una patada contra un costado que lo mandó al suelo de nuevo. Suigetsu estaba jugando con el y por alguna razón, no era tan fácil defenderse. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de nuevo y quiso levantarse y atender, pero no podía, le dolían demasiado el costado y la pierna.

– ¿De qué hablas?

Sintió otro fuerte golpe en el rostro que le reventó el labio y luego escuchó la respuesta de Suigetsu. – Saber que no volverás a ver a tu preciosa Hinata…

Ok. ¿Qué? Lanzó un golpe al aire y alcanzó a sentir algo, se aferró a eso con fuerza y tiró, sintiendo como oponían resistencia, si no lo soltaba podría golpearle de nuevo. Apretó con fuerza lo que estaba sosteniendo y lanzó un golpe, sintiendo que impactaba contra el hombro del albino, sonrió de medio lado y lanzó otro que fue a dar al rostro de Suigetsu; ese estúpido no le pondría una mano encima a la Hyuuga. Se levantó como pudo y siguió golpeando a Suigetsu, el muchacho se defendía y lanzaba golpes, algunos daban directo en el rostro de Sasuke, pero otros eran esquivados.

Lo molería a golpes, esa muchacha era su pase a la tranquilidad dentro de esa aldea y a un buen salario, no podría depender de los préstamos que tenía en la herencia que había quedado tras la muerte de todos en el clan. Si le hacía algo a la muchacha, toda la culpa recaería sobre el y no dejaría que esos estúpidos ancianos se regocijaran con su dinero; apretó la quijada ante la idea y lanzó otro golpe, luego volvió a electrificar su cuerpo, viendo como aparecía la figura de Suigetsu frente a el y sintiendo como se sacudía. Lo empujó con fuerza y vio como una de las mesillas se volteaba, escuchó el sonido de los adornos caer al suelo y rodar un poco sobre él. Se acercó al lugar en el que había caído el muchacho, dando de ligeros brincos por el dolor que sentía al apoyar la pierna, se acuclilló y tomó de la ropa al muchacho de nuevo.

– ¿Dónde está?

No escuchó nada durante más de tres minutos, estaba esperando un golpe o que pasaran cinco segundos más, para mandarle una descarga eléctrica que lo inmovilizara de por vida, pero escuchó la respiración agitada de Suigetsu y vio como se hundía un poco uno de los asientos del sillón en el que estaba recargado el albino. Juntó las cejas, el maldito idiota se estaba burlando. Sintió un fuerte empujón e impactó contra la mesita que se había volcado junto con Suigetsu; intentó levantarse y vio el sillón hundirse de nuevo, pero esta vez el respaldo se llenó de Sangre.

– Tranquilo, Uchiha…

Se estaba burlando, porque no podía moverse tan rápido para ir y molerlo a golpes ahí en es jodido sillón. Comenzó a cojear hacia donde estaba el muchacho sentado y de pronto el sillón comenzó a adoptar su forma original, apretó los puños y lanzó un golpe, no había nada frente a él… se giró un poco y lanzó uno a su izquierda, nada; lanzó uno a la derecha y nada, pero a los pocos segundos la playera que llevaba puesta se rasgó y sintió una fuerte presión en una de las piernas, seguido de un punzante dolor, que le recorrió el muslo a lo ancho. Comenzó a sentir un extraño ardor y la tela comenzó a humedecerse con rapidez, desvió la vista al muslo y vio como se iba tiñendo de morado su pantalón azul, se llevó la mano e intentó detener la hemorragia de su muslo, el corte que tenía en el abdomen era superficial. Sintió otro fuerte golpe en la espalda y otro más en la cabeza, cayó al suelo, sobre la pierna que tenía herida y dejó salir un quejido áspero de dolor.

– ¿Dónde está? – Espetó, molesto y desesperado… por alguna razón.

Sintió que le tomaban el rostro y le apretaban las mejillas con fuerza. – Con dos personitas, que vinieron a jugar…

Escuchó el sonido del metal al cortar el viento y se giró, lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la enorme espada de Suigetsu; observó como el suelo a su lado se destrozaba por completo, a ese paso tendría que quitar todo el tatami de la sala y volver a ponerlo. Se movió con rapidez de nuevo y dio un salto, el tatami volvió a destrozarse a lado de él; se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y aterrizó lejos de donde había estado la navaja de Suigetsu. Activó de nuevo el Sharingan y vio dos figuras correr a gran velocidad contra el, una de ellas era mucho más pequeña y más débil que Suigetsu; y detrás de ellos del otro lado de la habitación, había una igual de fuerte que Suigetsu, pero un poco más baja.

Esquivó el golpe de Suigetsu, pero el de la otra figura no, a propósito; ahora entendía porque podía atacarlo de lugares tan diferentes, Suigetsu era veloz pero no tanto. Sintió un extraño mareo, la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarlo, necesitaba terminar con eso cuanto antes o la inconsciencia lo llevaría a la muerte. Juntó las cejas y activó el mangekyo de nuevo, tenía mucho tiempo sin usar el Susano'o pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba.

– Ya terminaré contigo Sasuke… necesito ir con tu preciosa Hinata.

Bajó la guardia por unos momentos, mientras observaba al muchacho del final del pasillo, había desaparecido durante unos segundos, pero había dejado una extraña nube de chakra en su lugar y después volvió a aparecer, para asentirle a la muchacha. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo regresar a su situación, activó el Susano'o justo antes de que Suigetsu le lanzara una larga daga, que iba directo a su pecho; vio como el arma topaba con su máxima defensa y caía lejos de ahí. Dio un paso y vio a la figura más débil correr hacia atrás, junto con la otra, ambas desaparecieron de un momento a otro, como había desaparecido el muchacho momentos antes.

– Déjala en paz.

Observó a Suigetsu llevarse una mano a la nuca. – No.

Volteó a ver a Suigetsu, sin entender lo que pasaba, tenía años sin saber de el y de pronto aparecía ahí, lo atacaba de esa manera y le decía que tenía a Hinata, el no era así. Lanzó sus famosas llamas negras en varias direcciones, necesitaba hacer creer a Suigetsu que aun no lo veía, pero el muchacho pudo esquivar la que iba hacia el con facilidad; necesitaba hacerlo creer que aun tenía la ventaja, luego hacerlo caer en el Tsukuyomi y sacarle la información de donde tenía a Hinata, encontrarla y luego matarlo. Volvió a lanzar sus llamas, aunque temía que se quedaría sin hogar a ese paso, pero también le dejaría menos campo de combate a Suigetsu, esa batalla era suya.

Comenzó a ver que la luz iba desapareciendo y se llevó una mano a la pierna, su pantalón estaba completamente empapado en sangre y podía ver una pequeña mancha a lado de su pie, el torniquete que había intentado hacer no había servido de mucho; sintió que se mareaba y cayó al suelo. El Susano'o se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, Sasuke quedó indefenso ante el ataque de Suigetsu, solo le quedaba esquivar y hacerse un nuevo torniquete. Levantó la mirada y vio a Suigetsu con claridad, no había necesitado de su Sharingan, ni nada y justo detrás de el estaba una muchacha de cabellos platinados, parada entre las llamas negras, acompañada de un muchacho de ojos dorados. Esos dos eran los que había estado espiando.

Se movió justo antes de que Suigetsu lo partiera en dos con su espada y le dio un golpe con la fuerza que le quedaba, viendo como el intentaba hacerse agua pero fallaba, aun estaba afectado por las descargas eléctricas que le había enviado antes. Le mandó otro golpe y sintió como el muchacho lo pateaba a l con fuerza, mandándolo al centro de la sala de estar; se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y observó una extraña mancha que de seguro era Suigetsu, esquivó de nuevo el ancho filo de su espada y se levantó como pudo, pero cayó a los pocos segundos, había perdido demasiada sangre. Intentó hacerse un mejor torniquete, pero sus dedos comenzaban a temblarle y empezaba a sentir fría la pierna… si alguien llegaba a tiempo, lo más seguro es que la perdería. Pero lo más seguro es que nadie lo buscaría a el, por buscar a Hinata, así que moriría. Apretó la quijada, no moriría ahí, ni de esa manera.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Karin, Sasuke?

Las imágenes de aquel combate aparecieron frente a sus ojos, recordó los gritos de Karin cuando dejó en el suelo a Suigetsu, recordó los lamentos de este, mientras veía como se llevaba en brazos a la pelirroja, después de pelear con ella y dejarla fuera de combate, con una grave herida después de atravesarla con su katana. Sintió que el estómago se le apretaba de un momento a otro, la sola imagen de ver a Hinata, siendo atravesada por la espada de Suigetsu lo hacía sentirse mal… no, se sentía mal por la sangre que había perdido, pero aun así, la imagen que se había creado en su mente le había estrujado algo más que el estómago. Suigetsu había ido a vengarse por lo que había pasado con Karin y lo haría con nada más y nada menos que Hinata.

Se dio cuenta que tenía el estómago hecho nudo, que su corazón latía con una fuerza que no había sentido antes, parecía que le rompería el pecho por la fuerza con que latía. Intentó levantarse, consiguiendo apoyar su pierna sana en el suelo y dar un pequeño salto, para luego caer al suelo de nuevo; chasqueó la lengua y apoyó sus brazos sobre su rodilla, se impulsó y luego tomó a Suigetsu por el cuello de la camisa, lo observó a los ojos, con rabia y vio la sorpresa que había en los ojos del muchacho, había estado tan confiado todo ese tiempo.

– Ya se que vas a decir… "Ella no tiene la culpa, Suigetsu, déjala ir".

Estuvo a punto de contestar a eso, pero la voz de Suigetsu lo hizo callar, estaba tan colérico que temía fuera a explotar ahí mismo antes de que pudiera matarlo el.

– Ella no la tiene, es cierto… pero tu si, ¡tu mataste a Karin! La alejaste de mí… ¡sin darme oportunidad a defenderla, maldito hijo de puta!

Sintió un fuerte empujón y cayó al suelo, después de eso solo pudo ver a Suigetsu levantar el brazo y el sonido del metal al atravesar un cuerpo humano, se llevó las manos al hombro izquierdo y sintió algo clavado en el, después de unos segundos comenzó a sentir ese típico calor y el dolor que viene con todas las heridas. Intentó sacar lo que tenía clavado, pero ya estaba demasiado débil como para poder quitarse eso del hombro. Su respiración comenzó a ser más irregular que antes, estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de sangre, no podía creer que Suigetsu lo había dejado así.

Observó al muchacho, en todos esos años no se había cortado el cabello; sus facciones se veían más maduras que antes, como era de esperarse, pero eran duras, habían perdido toda clase de burla en ellas; además estaba completamente sucio… signos de que tenía días bañándose con agua de río y usando la misma ropa. Tenía tiempo planeando eso. Se había quejado de que Hinata no era capaz de detectar el factor sorpresa y el había estado igual… o peor. Intentó levantarse, pero la daga se había clavado al suelo también; cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, que lo hizo perder toda pizca de oxigeno que había en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio al muchacho, parecía a punto de morderlo.

– ¡Vas a sufrir lo que yo sufrí! ¡Tu preciada florecita va a sufrir, como lo hizo Karin!

Abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar eso, Suigetsu iba a matar a Hinata sin pensársela dos veces. Sin entender lo que estaba pasando, observó como todo el alrededor comenzó a cambiar lentamente, primero el techo cambió por cielo azul y copas de árboles; todo fue apareciendo todo gradualmente, de poco a poco pudo ver los troncos de los árboles, hasta que vio el suelo y en cuento todo estuvo en su lugar, pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba en esos momentos… estaban lejos de la aldea, cerca de la frontera de Konoha y Suna. Observó sin entender hasta que su mirada se posó en el muchacho, que sostenía en sus brazos a su compañera, parecía herida y a lado de el, había otra persona, en el mismo estado que la muchacha de cabellos platinados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo de perder a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó tanto que dejarán un comentario, ¿verdad?<br>¿Ven el botoncito bonito, que dice review, de ahí abajo? Pueden usarlo para dejarme comentarios con: sus dudas, lo que les molesta, lo que les angustia, lo que no agrada, lo que quedó en el aire, lo que les gustó, lo que opinen. Súbanle el ánimo a esta pobre autora con gripa ): jajajajajaja.**

Ya se, ya se... "dejaste bien jodido a Sasuke" ¡Sí, lo dejé mal parado, bien jodido y moribundo! Me encantó imaginarme que no pudiera contra Suigetsu y que fuera demasiado tarde para utilizar el Susano'o, porque bueeeeeno, yo se masomenos como va a estar la cosa, digo, estos dos tienen que darse cuenta de lo que va surgiendo entre ellos. Soy muy sádica y debo admitir que me contuve demasiado, espero no se note. No entiendo porque me esfuerzo tanto en esta sección si nadie lo lee ._. Pero bueno, no se enojen, está todo bajo control.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Tsuki Neko: **Sip, los ninjas entran en acción, ahora solo hay que saber si pueden llegar a la hora indicada :S Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero también te guste este :D

**Miss Lupi:** ._. creo que era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo, dios ahora que te contesto me siento mal D: jajajaja pero si encontraba a Sasuke no hubiera tenido chiste alguno ¬¬ así que, me desharé de esas ñáñaras que atacan mi pobre estomaguito. Sí, Tsunade por fin entró en acción, ya era hora de que hiciera algo, además está bien despedirse del puesto con un poco de acción.

**Lissette: **¡Niña! ¡Tanto estrés es malísimo para el cuerpo! Puedes descansar, he actualizado(:

**Maribelteka: **Hello! Me alegra leerte y saber que te gustó el capítulo(: Pues, lo de Suigetsu, digamos que malentendió por completo la relación alumna-maestro que hay entre Sasuke y Hinata, lo atribuí a su estado mental, está un poco descolocado desde que perdió a su amada Karin. Pero bueeeno, he aquí el capítulo, espero te guste(:

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo(: en verdad no saben como me encanta leer sus comentarios :3**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Actualizando: Sábado 31 de Marzo. **¡PERDÓN!

**Disclaimmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto... ¿Entienden? He tomado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Obviamente es de mi autoría, no de la suya ni de su mamá... DE MI PERSONA, pobre del que la copie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – "¿Este es el fin? ¿Padre… estás orgulloso de mi?"<strong>

Parpadeó una vez, no estaba seguro de creer en lo que veía, eso podría ser una ilusión y no podía darse el lujo de caer en ella, ya había caído demasiado en esa pelea, tenía que juntar fuerzas (no sabía bien de donde) y luchar para salvarse el pellejo. Se quedó viendo a la muchacha, estaba en el suelo, con los brazos a ambos lados en posiciones demasiado extrañas, el cabello se esparcía por toda la tierra y podía ver como las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, humedeciendo la tierra en la que caían y formando pequeños círculos oscuros. Estaba demasiado pálida, llena de raspones, la ropa la tenía completamente destrozada y además su rostro tenía una enorme mancha de sangre seca. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho esos dos?

Levantó la mirada y observó al muchacho, el también tenía signos de batalla, tenía manchas de sangre en la ropa y en el rostro, pero los demás no eran tan notorios; se quedó serio al notar que veía con mirada de preocupación a la muchacha que tenía en brazos, ella lucía igual que el, incluso un poco más lastimada, además estaba completamente pálida y sus ojos se veían negros como la noche… algo en ella lo hizo sentir una descarga en la espina dorsal, sus ojos se veían perdidos, pero a pesar de lo demacrada que se veía, su rostro tenía un gesto de concentración increíble.

Esa maldita mocosa de cabello plateado era la que estaba causando ese extraño panorama… si la mataba podría deshacerse de ese embrollo y terminar con Suigetsu de una vez por todas. Se llevó una mano al hombro y sintió un la cuchilla con la que estaba clavada al suelo, la tomó con fuerza, ignorando los cortes que comenzaban a hacerse en la palma de su mano y la sangre que hacía aparición, en forma de pequeñas gotas que se escurrían por su blanca piel en diferentes direcciones. Apretó los dientes y sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban, dio un fuerte tirón y sacó la cuchilla de su cuerpo; ignoró por completo la pérdida de sangre y el dolor en la rodilla, se levantó tambaleante y caminó a donde estaba el muchacho sosteniendo a la de cabellos plateados, levantó el brazo y lo lanzó hacia su costado derecho con una velocidad increíble; escuchó como se clavaba en algo y sonrió al ver que Suigetsu lo veía con cara de espanto y de dolor… la cuchilla había dado en una de sus piernas. Sonrió de medio lado y lo empujó con fuerza, el era Uchiha Sasuke, sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más importantes y fundadores de la Aldea de la Hoja y un don nadie jamás podría salir ganando en una batalla. Jamás.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Preguntó Suigetsu molesto al darse cuenta que Sasuke podía verlo, tomó la cuchilla y la sacó de su cuerpo, para arrojarla al suelo después, escuchando como rebotaba y observando como comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre de la herida; Sasuke había logrado desestabilizarlo con sus estúpidas descargas eléctricas al punto de poder herirlo, aunque fuera un poco. Juntó las cejas, molesto, Kohana tendría muchas cuentas que saldar con el, pero eso sería luego, ahora solo tenía que terminar con Sasuke, lo cual no sería muy difícil, por la manera tan ruidosa en que respiraba y lo pálida que comenzaba a verse su piel, podía darse cuenta que estaba en sus últimas.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, viendo como lentamente iba desapareciendo el bosque

– ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Se alejó de el Uchiha y tomó su espada, se la echó en la espalda y observó como el muchacho lanzaba su Amaterasu; se movió lo más rápido que pudo y observó como la pared detrás de el comenzaba a desaparecer detrás de una llamarada negra que comenzaba a devorar por completo esa parte de la casa, los cimientos de ese lado comenzaron a ceder y podía escuchar como crujían las paredes y el techo, además se escuchaba como algunos pedazos de pared comenzaban a caer al suelo; podía despedirse de su única ruta de escape, en aquella dirección solía haber una salida, ahora de seguro había llamas negras listas para volverlo cenizas sin dudarlo. Regresó la atención al frente a tiempo, volvió a dar un salto y otra llamarada negra se unió a las que había detrás de él, giró una vez más sobre el suelo y tuvo que deshacerse de su capa y espada, que comenzaron a arder frente a sus ojos.

Bastaron segundos para que no quedara nada de capa y espada, dudaba que hubieran sido más de veinte, aquel estúpido fuego quemaba todo lo que tocaba a una velocidad increíble, había olvidado lo fastidioso que era el estúpido kekkei genkai del Uchiha, en especial sus fueguitos negros. Observó a Sasuke, el estaba parado donde mismo y no dejaba de verlo, seguramente estaba enfocándolo para volver a atacar. Se movió varias veces, por precaución, necesitaba crear una estrategia de ataque que le ayudara a evadir esos estúpidos ojos, el fuego y cualquier otro ataque, para poder llegar a Sasuke y terminar con eso, ya había causado demasiados destrozos y seguramente alguien había escuchado, en cuestión de minutos estaría infestado de Shinobis. Tomó un tanto que traía escondido en el pantalón y lo blandió en dirección a Sasuke, no solo era bueno con su espada, también lo era con cualquier otro tipo de arma.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado y al instante el Susano'o comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de los ataques que comenzaba a lanzarle el albino, al principio se trató de armas comunes, shurikens, sellos explosivos, tantos y kunais, hasta que se quedó vacío, ahora estaba lanzándole todo tipo de técnica que se le venía a la mente. No podía creer que después de haber viajado con el durante varios meses, no había aprendido acerca del Susano'o. Debía terminar con el e ir por Hinata, necesitaba demostrar su inocencia en ese incidente o terminaría exiliado (aunque la idea no le parecía del todo mala); volteó a ver a Suigetsu y después de eso su armadura levantó uno de sus brazos, en el cual se formó una larga lanza. Sonrió de nuevo al ver que Suigetsu chasqueaba la lengua y comenzaba a hacer unos sellos complicados, usaría una de sus técnicas acuáticas más difíciles. Imbécil, pensó Sasuke, cerca de ahí no había ríos y por lo que recordaba, el muchacho no tenía la capacidad ni el chakra suficiente para poder usar esa técnica sin una fuente acuífera.

Observó divertido el enorme dragón que comenzaba a formarse, pero a poco más de la mitad de la técnica el dragón atacó la barrera, volviéndose vapor al contacto con su escudo; esos ataques mediocres jamás podrían contra su máxima defensa… su defensa absoluta, como la había llamado frente a Gaara. Se aseguró de ubicar bien a Suigetsu y lanzó la orden, a los pocos segundos, Suigetsu ya intentaba evadir la enrome lanza que le había lanzado, fracasando por muy poco, una de sus piernas quedo atascada en el suelo; escuchó como le quemaba y como se le destrozaba parte del músculo y del hueso que no había podido manipular. Otra lanza se formó, no podría escapar de ella, por más que lo intentara.

– Ya no eres tan valiente.

Dijo con voz serena, mientras se acercaba y observaba el cambio en el rostro del albino: había pasado de desesperación a miedo. Si, Suigetsu le tenía miedo ahora que estaba atascado en el suelo, sin poder zafarse de esa enorme lanza; se sentía indefenso.

– Púdrete, Uchiha, voy a terminar contigo.

Lanzó de nuevo una técnica Suiton, observando como el agua se convertía en ardiente vapor y escuchando el sonido que emitía; en hora buena había fallado la estúpida técnica de Kohana, de seguro había perdido la consciencia. Recordó a su pequeño esclavo y sonrió de medio lado, esa estúpida se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, por su culpa su plan peligraba. Juntó las manos y comenzó a hacer la serie de sellos para deshacerse de la burbuja, pero la lanza de Sasuke hizo que su brazo izquierdo quedara clavado al suelo, impidiéndole terminar la serie. Sintió como su piel reventaba y su hueso se rompía y dejó salir un fuerte grito del dolor que sentía, no podía manipular su brazo y ahora estaba completamente destrozado.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y volvió a gritar, ese era un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, la piel le ardía, no sabía bien como describirlo, pero tenía ganas de revolcarse en el suelo del dolor. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, logrando que sangrara y empezó a gemir, el dolor comenzaba a crecer poco a poco, no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría dentro de cinco minutos. Se enderezó lo más que pudo y volteó a ver a Sasuke, que ya estaba listo para lanzarle lo que parecía ser la última lanza. Bajó la mirada y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, le había fallado a Karin, ahora ella estaría muy enojada y decepcionada, ¿cómo le vería a la cara ahora? ¿Cómo le haría entender? Negó con fuerza y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, no podía morir ahí, había prometido vengar a Karin. Se llevó la mano derecha al comunicador y oprimió el botón.

– Llévatela.

Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar eso y acortó toda distancia con Suigetsu, el Susano'o desapareció y lo tomó con su brazo sano del cuello, para obligarlo a que le viera a los ojos.

– Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Se alejó de Sasuke con fuerza e hizo un sonido de desinterés con la lengua. – Karin tampoco, pero no te importó, ¿por qué habría de importarte ella, Sasuke? – Preguntó con tono burlón y volteó a verlo, sonrió. – Tú trabajas solo, tú no necesitas de alguien, tú no sientes amor… tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, sobreviviente de uno de los clanes que fundaron está aldea y tú única tarea es revivir el clan. – Sonrió ampliamente al ver las cejas juntas del Uchiha. – ¿O me equivoco acaso?

Se quitó a Sasuke de encima, dándole un fuerte empujón en el hombro herido; cerró los ojos unos segundos, el dolor que le estaba provocando el ataque de Sasuke comenzaba a tornarse en una extraña punzada aguda que perdía intensidad y luego ganaba el doble. Se limpió la frente con el brazo sano y se recargó en la enorme lanza, sintiendo como le quemaba la piel al más mínimo contacto; apretó los dientes y tiró de su brazo izquierdo con fuerza, sintiendo como se desgarraba la piel. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e ignoró el nuevo dolor que sentía, prefería perder el brazo a seguir atascado ahí y morir de manera ridícula; respiró agitado y volteó a ver a Sasuke, el estaba sentado en el suelo, más pálido que momentos antes. Sonrió de medio lado e intentó sacar su pierna, aunque el dolor del brazo le estaba impidiendo poder esforzarse mucho, dejó caer los hombros y comenzó a hacerse un torniquete en el brazo izquierdo, no quería desangrarse.

– ¿Entonces mentiste, Sasuke? Tu, tu, tu*… Eso está mal.

El azabache sentía el fuerte dolor en su hombro, juntó las cejas y volteó a ver a Suigetsu, el tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, y mientras no pudiera zafar su pierna estaría indefenso ante el. Intentó levantarse pero solo consiguió caer al suelo de nuevo, ya no podía durar más tiempo de pie, la hemorragia lo había debilitado demasiado. Respiró lo más calmado que pudo, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera exagerada; era la primera vez en cuatro años que se encontraba en tan malas condiciones después de una pelea… y todo por subestimar a Suigetsu.

– En verdad la necesitas…

Rodó la mirada molesto y se levantó del suelo. – Solo… devuélvela a casa.

Volteó a verlo, más enojado que nunca, en verdad era un monstruo. Apretó su mano derecha, sintiendo como sus nudillos comenzaban a resentir la fuerza que estaba usando; por más que intentara Sasuke no llegaba a ese punto de desesperación que había imaginado. Tomó un pedazo de pared que había en el suelo y se lo arrojó a Sasuke con fuerza, viendo, sin sorprenderse, como el azabache lo esquivaba y luego lo volteaba a ver.

– Regrésala a casa, Suigetsu.

Negó lentamente e intentó sacar su pierna. – Ya es tarde, Sasuke.

Lo volteó a ver sin entender a que se refería.

– En estos momentos ella ha de estar más lejos de lo que crees o muerta.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro al notar el gesto de Sasuke, era una simple y ligera onda en las cejas; había logrado su propósito, ver un poco de interés en el rostro del grande y frío Uchiha. Dejó de luchar contra lo que aprisionaba su pierna y volteó a ver a Sasuke, con esa sonrisa más marcada que momentos antes y una ceja enarcada; sabía lo que comenzaba a sentir, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

– Despídete de ella… como yo me despedí de Karin. – El rostro de Sasuke cambió, pasando a uno cargado de furia. – ¿¡No te detuviste a pensar en mi dolor o si! ¡NO! ¡Solo la mataste! Solo… pensaste en ti.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y notó que veía en dirección contraria a Sasuke, giró la cabeza para encarar al Uchiha y sintió como lo tomaba por el cuello de nuevo; estaba enojado, podía notarlo por la manera en que le estaba enseñando los dientes, había dado en el clavo, Sasuke odiaba sentir miedo y en esos momentos seguramente estaba hundido en ese sentimiento. Sonrió de nuevo y soportó otro golpe antes de intentar zafarse y terminar contra el suelo, con una de las rodillas de Sasuke contra su cuello. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, cerró los ojos e intentó tragar saliva.

– Te daré un consejo… sigue pensando en ti.

Le dio otro golpe con fuerza, tenía ganas de volverlo irreconocible, de hacerlo arrepentirse de todas las estupideces que había hecho y dicho ese día; pero debía pensar en Hinata, necesitaba adivinar donde estaba y sin el jamás sabría, el muchacho con el que estaba Hinata era diferente, pero aun no sabía como. Soltó otro golpe contra el rostro de Suigetsu y después de eso una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que hizo a Suigetsu perder por completo la capacidad de controlar el estado de su cuerpo; le dio otro golpe y después lo arrojó contra el suelo y se alejó de él.

– Yo no maté a Karin… – Largó de pronto.

Rodó la mirada, sin voltearlo a ver, típica excusa de película, ahora resultaría que Karin estaba viva, escondida en un calabozo esperando a que llegara a rescatarlo de un enorme dragón. Patrañas. – Te creí más digno, Uchiha. Estas líneas de telenovela no te van a salvar.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, Suigetsu podría pensar lo que quisiera, pero el no había matado a la pelirroja. – Solo seguía órdenes, de los ancianos del consejo.

Escuchó un ruido extraño y observó a Suigetsu sentarse de golpe, tenía cara de loco, parecía un perro rabioso, estaba completamente rojo y parecía que sus ojos saltarían de las cuencas y caerían al suelo. Nunca lo había visto así, en verdad que había perdido la cabeza con el paso de los años, jamás había visto a una persona enferma que luciera como una, siempre le tocaban locos que se veían más sanos que la persona más centrada. Juntó las cejas y se preparó para defenderse.

– ¡Solo quieres salvarte el pellejo, maldito bastardo, pero tu florecita ya está lejos de aquí! ¡Mentir no te sirve de nada ya!

– Habla con Tsunade, a los fugitivos los encerraron en prisión.

– Mientes.

Juntó un poco las cejas y vio a Suigetsu a los ojos. – ¿A dónde llevaron a Hinata?

~oOo~

Observó con atención y temor la habitación, sin creerse los desperfectos que había en ella. Vio varias manchas de sangre en la pared y restos de lo que parecía ser el Amaterasu; ese era, claramente, un campo de batalla entre ninjas demasiado fuertes. Intentó levantarse y sintió como le dolían los brazos, cerró los ojos unos momentos y comenzó a caminar tambaleante; los abrió lentamente y se quedó congelada al ver que estaba parada sobre un charco de sangre; quiso llevarse una mano al pecho pero el dolor en los hombros no se lo permitía, comenzó a levantar la mirada, lentamente, hasta que llegó al centro de la habitación: ahí estaba la peor imagen que podría haber visto en su vida. Negó de manera extraña, no podía creerse lo que veía.

– S-Sasuke…

En el centro de la habitación, clavado contra el suelo, se encontraba el cuerpo malherido de Sasuke, se veía completamente pálido y sus ojos se opacaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces sintió que recobraba la habilidad para mover los brazos y corrió hacia él e intentó tomarlo, pero sus manos atravesaron su cuerpo, como si en lugar de un cuerpo sólido se tratara de simple aire de colores. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y las lágrimas salieron una tras otra de sus ojos, veía como subía y bajaba el pecho del azabache, de manera irregular, tenía dificultades para respirar y aparte estaba rodeado de sangre. Intentó tomarlo de nuevo, pero como la primera vez, atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho. Una de sus manos parecía querer aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de vida, vio como respiraba de manera exagerada y luego dejaba de moverse, sus ojos perdieron cualquier señal de vida y su pecho dejó de moverse. Negó miles de veces, no podía aceptar lo que veía; dejó salir un fuerte grito y se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar amargamente.

La imagen comenzó a desaparecer y de nuevo estaba en aquel lugar del bosque no conocía, el dolor de los hombros regresaba y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de llorar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y la vista comenzaba a tornarse un tanto borrosa y oscura. Buscó a los muchachos con la mirada y vio que de la nariz de la muchacha comenzaba a escurrir sangre, después de unos segundos, cayó lentamente al suelo y el muchacho tuvo ocuparse de ella tan rápido como pudo, para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo. Estaban vulnerables, ella al parecer había perdido la conciencia y el estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener a la muchacha con vida, veía como intentaba hacerla comer esas famosas píldoras de soldado, sin obtener resultados, ella estaba inerte sobre sus brazos, con la mirada perdida y clavada en el cielo.

Sintió que una extraña ira comenzaba a correrle por las venas, observó un kunai que había clavado en el suelo y lo tomó con la boca, ignorando el sabor a metal y tierra que comenzaba a embargarle la boca; se levantó lentamente del suelo y corrió a donde estaban ellos, con la intención de herir al muchacho; una hoja seca pasó desapercibida por la Hyuuga, al pisarla el muchacho se giró lo más rápido que pudo. Hinata arrojó el kunai con fuerza y seguido de eso sintió un punzante dolor en el abdomen, vio el rostro asombrado del muchacho, sus labios temblaban, y en sus ojos podía ver la incredulidad crecer a cada segundo… pero no entendía. Comenzó a sentir algo tibio calentarle la ropa lentamente.

– ¿Q-Qué…?

Bajó la mirada después de intentar hablar y sentir que el aire se le escapaba, juntó las cejas al ver que el muchacho sostenía algo en su mano; se alejó y vio salir una lámina de su abdomen. Sus cejas se levantaron un poco y después de eso sintió un fuerte sabor ferroso en la boca, tosió un poco y vio como caían restos de sangre al suelo; no había pensado en lo que podía pasar, ahora estaba herida. Regresó la mirada le muchacho y observó orgullosa el kunai clavado en su pierna y por la sangre que le salía estaba segura que la herida era un tanto grave. Cayó al suelo después de unos segundos, sintiendo como se debilitaba un poco por cada gota de sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo.

– No… ¡no, no, no!

Soltó a Kohana con cuidado y se acercó a la Hyuuga, no podía cometer errores tan graves o toda su familia pagaría las consecuencias; se quitó el kunai de la pierna e ignoró por completo el sangrado y el dolor que le provocaba dar siquiera un paso. Se acercó por completo e inspeccionó la herida, era profunda, pero no sabía que tanto; tomó a Hinata con cuidado por el costado y la movió para observar su espalda, escuchó como se quejaba la muchacha por el dolor que esos movimientos le provocaban, suspiró un poco al notar que no había sangre en la ropa y tampoco se sentía inflamación. Con cuidado la regresó a su posición original y presionó la herida para detener el sangrado, no era médico así que no tenía idea de que tantos problemas ya había ganado con ese descuido, pero por el simple hecho de ver sangre, sabía que eran severos problemas.

Le volteó a ver el rostro, comenzaba a perder color, pero muy poco, lo que quería decir que no había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre; volteó a todos lados sin saber que hacer, por un lado temía por la vida de su compañera y por el otro lado estaba su familia… y el padre de su compañera. Regresó su atención a Hinata y notó que la muchacha lo veía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en el rostro se podía ver un gesto bañado en derrota; bajó la mirada a la herida y apretó un poco más, esa idea no le había gustado por algo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que se había manchado en sangre de la muchacha al recordar que Kohana cargaba con varios remedios en su mochila; se giró y estiró lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar la mochila de la muchacha, la abrió de un solo tirón y dejó caer todo tipo de ungüentos, frascos y hiervas secas en el suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Farfulló al notar que no tenía idea de para que servían cada uno de ellos. – ¡Maldición!

Comenzó a ver si había etiquetas en alguno de ellos, pero solo notó que estaban marcados los que eran venenos y los regresó a la mochila para no cometer una estupidez; regresó su atención a lo que quedó en el suelo y notó que había tres ungüentos que ya conocía de antes, el que servía para desinfectar y uno que, si mal no recordaba, servía para coagular por un tiempo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y tomó el desinfectante, limpió la tierra que había alrededor de la herida y comenzó a aplicarlo, usando la bolsa en la que estaba como guante para no tocarlo, escuchó un quejido y vio el rostro apretado de la muchacha.

– Esto te ayudará… no te muevas.

Hinata dejó salir el aire contenido e intentó ver la herida, pero el mínimo esfuerzo le dolía demasiado. Dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo y volteó hacia arriba, no podía creer que se encontraba en una situación en la que su enemigo tenía que cuidar de ella; cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no resbalaran por su rostro y se mordió el labio, aunque no pudo evitar que su respiración se agitara un poco, pero se podía interpretar como una reacción al dolor que ese ungüento le estaba causando. Abrió los ojos, esperando que las lágrimas se secaran, pero solo consiguió que resbalaran por su rostro, no podía creer su situación, en verdad que se avergonzaba de sí misma… y tan solo pensar lo que diría su padre, negó y cerró los ojos de nuevo, no podía ni imaginarlo.

Dejó escapar otro quejido al sentir como el volvía a aplicarle ungüento y quiso morderse la mano, en verdad escocía como si le estuvieran poniendo ácido. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver al muchacho, se veía el miedo que sentía, la preocupación y que tenía y la desesperación que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y hacían que actuara de manera torpe. Desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha que yacía semi-inconsciente en el suelo, a menos de dos metros de ella, se veía tan pálida y débil que no podía creer que le hubiera causado tantos problemas horas antes. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, debía portarse bien si quería reponerse y poder huir, a donde fuera, per huir y alejarse de ellos, además necesitaba saber que Sasuke estaba bien, esa ilusión le había dejado una muy mala sensación en el pecho.

– ¿P-Por qué…? – Preguntó sin poder decir más, el aire se le iba tan rápido que temía no poder respirar luego. Volteó a ver como el muchacho torcía un poco los labios.

No quiso voltear a verla, a pesar de que su mirada lo tenía más tenso que una viga. – No hable…

Suspiró lo más que pudo y tragó saliva, quería deshacerse de ese saborcito a metal que no la dejaba en paz. – ¿D-Di-…?

– Shhh…

Juntó las cejas unos momentos y después tomó el ungüento que servía para coagular, la muchacha ya estaba más pálida que momentos antes y el sangrado no se detenía. Apretó un poco la bolsa y dejó caer la extraña crema sobre la herida de la muchacha, la espació con cuidado, cubriéndose la mano con la bolsa y observó durante lo que parecieron ser más de cinco minutos como iba disminuyendo el flujo de sangre, lentamente, sin llegar a desaparecer. Al menos eso le daría tiempo a que la herida sanara un poco y al volver a ponerle el ungüento ya no sangraría más, tomó una venda y con ella cubrió el abdomen de la muchacha, aseguró la venda con un nudo y guardó las cremas en la mochila, ahora debía encargarse de Kohana.

Hinata se quedó tranquila, sintiendo como el muchacho le auxiliaba, se notaba que estaba nervioso, las manos no dejaban de temblarle y en momentos le lastimaba, pero no podía quejarse, si el no hubiera actuado seguramente estaría muerta para entonces. Respiró lentamente y soltó el aire, aun sentía ese asqueroso sabor a sangre en la boca, pero podría soportarlo. Observó al muchacho, mientras guardaba las cosas en la mochila y quiso volver a preguntar, pero sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, el solo le había salvado el pellejo, aunque no sabía para que, ni quería saber… ahora tenía que rezar para que no fuera a torturarla después. Desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha unos momentos y después la regresó la muchacho, al notar que comenzaba a alejarse; estiró la mano y tomó el brazo del castaño con fuerza, el muchacho volteó a verla un poco confundido y después se zafó de su débil agarre.

– No se si te ayude a sobrevivir, no soy médico…

Asintió, aunque el no pudiera verla, cabía la posibilidad de que solo hubiera aplazado su muerte. Respiró lentamente y observó al muchacho alejarse de ella, para atender a su compañera; giró el rostro hacia el otro lado y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, no podía creer que había llegado hasta ese punto y ahora no sabía si viviría o moriría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e ignoró por completo la voz del muchacho, que no dejaba de llamar por su nombre a la de cabellos platinados, solo quería despertar de un mal sueño o de una horrible ilusión óptica. Levantó el rostro después de unos segundos y observó la luz que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, ya era tarde, el sol brillaba con una fuerza tan intensa que comenzaría a morir pronto; parpadeó unas cuantas veces o volteó a ver al muchacho de nuevo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no la habían matado ya y por qué se aferraba en mantenerla viva? Tosió un poco y sintió dolor en el abdomen, apretó el rostro y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó un poco la frente, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, le parecía una de las cosas más vergonzosas que podían ocurrirle; dejó caer el rostro, se sentía tan débil que ese simple movimiento le provocó un fuerte cansancio. No podía defenderse a si misma y tampoco pudo alertar a Sasuke o proteger a su familia, ¿Qué clase de kunoichi era? Respiró lo más profundo que su dolorido abdomen le permitió y palpó la herida, le dolía con fuerza descomunal, sentía como si estuvieran clavándole la navaja de nuevo; dejó caer el brazo a su lado y volteó a ver al muchacho, que ya estaba recostando a su compañera y se le veía más tranquilo. Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio una larga lámina de metal entre el pasto, volteó hacia el muchacho y después regresó la mirada al rectángulo plateado que estaba ahí en el suelo; apretó los labios unos momentos y se estiró lo más que pudo, sintiendo como le dolía la herida. Volteó a ver al muchacho de nuevo y dio un último estirón, sintiendo como sus dedos tocaban la lámina; la arrastró lo más rápido que pudo por el suelo y la escondió lo mejor que pudo bajo si misma. Se apretó un costado y dejó salir un quejido.

– ¿Qué? – Escuchó que preguntaba el muchacho.

Apretó los labios y los ojos con fuerza, volvió a quejarse y se llevó ambas manos al abdomen, fingiendo que le dolía demasiado. Se detuvo unos momentos para jalar aire y después dejó salir un fuerte grito, que le dolió en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Solo bastó un vistazo, para darse cuenta que el muchacho corría a ella, con la preocupación y algo de miedo marcado en su rostro; cerró los ojos de nuevo y llevó un de sus manos a la navaja, la tomó con fuerza. No necesito nada más que un simple movimiento del brazo, para sentir que la navaja atravesaba el cuerpo del muchacho, era similar a cortar un trozo de carne, solo que este era más pesado y se sentía diferente. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro sorprendido del muchacho. Sacó la navaja y sintió como el castaño caía sobre sus piernas, mientras tosía e intentaba jalar aire. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sin soltar la navaja y empezó a caminar, tambaleante por el bosque, sin saber a donde dirigirse, solo quería alejarse de ahí.

Escuchaba al muchacho toser, a cada paso que daba el sonido iba disminuyendo lentamente. Respiró profundo y apretó aun más el agarre que tenía en la lámina, ignorando por completo el ardor que comenzaba a sentir en la piel de sus palmas. Se detuvo en un árbol, para que el dolor en su abdomen cesara un poco y levantó el rostro, las copas de los árboles estaban más tupidas que las que había dejado detrás y la luz se veía solo cuando el viento sacudía con fuerza las abundantes hojas. Cerró los ojos unos momentos e intentó jalar aire, por el dolor y la carrera su respiración se había agitado demasiado. Reanudó el paso sin mirar atrás, sintiendo un ligero mareo comenzar a afectar sus pasos y su balance; cerró los ojos unos momentos y negó ligeramente, no podía dejar que eso la afectara, necesitaba alejarse de ahí y buscar ayuda, aunque no sabía hacia donde dirigirse, pero mientras más lejos… mejor.

Levantó el rostro y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro de nuevo, sonrió un poco, sintiéndose patética, ¿cómo proteger a su familia y a Sasuke? Si no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ni de cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaba, podía ver manchas de sangre sobre su ropa, la herida había abierto de nuevo por los esfuerzos, pero no se iba a quedar ahí como si nada. Moriría, pero después de haber dado una batalla.

_Padre, en verdad, hice lo que pude… ¿estás orgulloso de mi?_

~oOo~

Sonrió de medio lado al observar a Suigetsu, sus pupilas se dilataron rápidamente y su rostro perdió todo signo de consciencia. Sintió como algo frío escurría por su nuca y lo ignoró por completo, sabía que estaba en sus últimas, ese frío, los mareos y el incesable cansancio se lo decían a gritos, pero no moriría y el día que eso pasara sería con orgullo, como todo buen shinobi.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata?

El rostro inexpresivo de Suigetsu quedó intacto mientras sus labios se separaban. – Debe estar en la frontera con Kirigakure o cerca de ella.

Sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle al escuchar eso, era imposible llegar a la frontera en tan poco tiempo, a los escuadrones más veloces les tomaba horas poder llegar, a unos muchachos como los que había visto podría llevarles días, ¿qué demonios eran esos dos? Sacudió la cabeza, para alejar un extraño aturdimiento que comenzaba a hacerlo perder la noción del tiempo y las cosas; se acercó a Suigetsu y lo observó a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo?

– Jun la llevó. – El muchacho siguió con la misma mirada perdida y vacía, su rostro inexpresivo como era costumbre al usar el Tsukuyomi, pero su tono de voz se escuchaba más monótono a cada palabra que decía, parecía que se hundía en ese mundo ilusorio con cada segundo que pasaba. – Su familia es la única que puede crear portales en el espacio y tiempo sin necesidad de sellos…

En pocas palabras había usado a ese mocoso para tele transportar a Hinata. ¿Cuál era el punto de llevarse a la muchacha tan lejos de Konoha? ¿Quería que todos se volvieran locos buscando y poder atacar la aldea?

– ¿Por qué la secuestraste?

– El secuestro de la heredera del clan Hyuuga llenaría de caos la aldea…

Sintió que había dado en el clavo y no dejó al muchacho hablar. – Aprovecharías la confusión para atacar Konoha.

El albino asintió. – Terminaríamos con los clanes importantes… ese era el plan… después te llevaría con la Hyuuga y la mataría frente a ti.

Negó unos momentos y sus piernas flaquearon, en muy mal momento comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Intentó aferrarse a la poca consciencia que le quedaba, se esforzó un poco e hirió a Suigetsu con el Tsukuyomi, bastaron unos segundos para que el muchacho sufriera horas de agonía. Cayó al suelo, ya no podía seguir más tiempo de pie, pero tampoco podía dejar que Suigetsu saliera triunfante de esa. Tomó una varilla metálica de entre los escombros y con ella atravesó al muchacho por el estómago, no le daría oportunidad de que escapara de ahí, aun no sabía si había más personas con el y solo eran ellos tres.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo, después recibió el fuerte impacto del suelo contra su rostro y se quedó ahí, recostado, sin poder hacer más que luchar contra la espesa oscuridad que comenzaba a seducirlo, invitándolo a que cerrara los ojos y se alejara del mundo de una vez por todas. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, solo veía machas por todos lados, y una que comenzaba a moverse, que seguramente era Suigetsu sintiendo dolor aun. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero solo consiguió ver como la oscuridad terminaba de absorberlo por completo, comenzó a sentir frío de poco en poco y comenzaba a tener la sensación de que sus piernas y sus brazos flotaban; sentía como estar dentro de una piscina, completamente relajado.

_¿Estoy muerto? ¿Así se siente morir?_

¿Sasuke?… ¡Sasuke!

Volteó en todas direcciones al escuchar ese susurro, pero no podía ver, estaba envuelto en una oscuridad tremenda.

– _¿Quién está ahí?_ – Preguntó incómodo.

¡Sasuke, abre los ojos!

No escuchó nada más, solo esas escasas palabras. Quiso identificar el timbre de voz pero no lo recordaba, no sabía si alguna vez lo había escuchado en su vida. Cerró los ojos, no haría ninguna diferencia mantenerlos abiertos dentro de esa espesa oscuridad.

~oOo~

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe, sintiendo como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con fuerza. Observó los alrededores sin reconocer el lugar y cerró los ojos de nuevo, no recordaba como había ido a dar ahí; lo último que recordaba era la serie de sellos para el espejo… pero de ahí en más no recordaba nada. Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos con miedo, se había quedado inconsciente y seguramente su padre estaba muerto ahora; el corazón se le detuvo al recordar a los familiares de Jun.

– ¿Jun? – Preguntó al aire, temerosa. – ¿J-Jun?

Reconoció un fuerte aroma que tenía rato percibiendo, pero que había pasado por alto… el olor a sangre. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza, no quería voltear, no quería buscar al dueño de la sangre… no quería ver a su padre ahí a lado de ella, inerte, completamente herido y con sus ojos abiertos, carentes de vida, viéndola a ella, con mirada acusadora. Se llevó las manos al rostro y reprimió un grito de terror, la sola imagen la hacía sentir mal. Respiró profundo y volvió a llamar al castaño, pero como la vez anterior no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Dejó caer las manos sobre sus piernas y respiró profundo, tendría que armarse de valor y ver lo que había ahí.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a buscar con cautela en el suelo y en los árboles, sabía de donde provenía el aroma a sangre, pero no podía voltear de una vez por todas, necesitaba mentalizarse. Respiró profundo de nuevo y se detuvo antes de que su mirada se posara sobre el cuerpo que descansaba en el suelo; podía ver signos de una ligera pelea y había manchas de sangre en algunos árboles. Negó y terminó de arrastrar su mirada por el suelo, para posarla en el cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte del que la había acompañado todos esos meses.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y dejó salir un grito que por poco le desgarraba la garganta. Se apresuró al cuerpo del muchacho, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a danzar por sus mejillas, para suicidarse después y morir en el suelo. Llevó una de sus manos temblorosas al cuello del muchacho y sintió lo débil que estaba su pulso; el corazón se le encogió y no pudo más que soltar el llanto, se sentía tan indefensa en esos momentos, aun estaba débil, demasiado como para poder enfrentarse a shinobis de la hoja. Llevó sus manos a la herida del muchacho y comenzó a aplicar lo poco que conocía de medicina, pero hasta ella podía notar que no serviría de nada intentar ahora, ya había perdido más de la mitad de la sangre. Se mordió un labio y recordó a la débil figura de la muchacha contra la que se habían enfrentado, no podía creer que la hubieran subestimado.

– K-Ko…

Volteó a verlo y arrastró el aire para que no hablara. – H-Haré… l-lo que pueda… t-tranquilo…

Sintió la mano del muchacho rosar débilmente su pierna y quiso llorar aun más fuerte; negó y siguió curando o al menos lo intentaba, pero el de nuevo volvió a rosarle la pierna con la mano. Desvió la mirada de la herida del joven hacia su rostro y vio que tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Separó los labios e intentó decirle que no fuera un imbécil, pero nada salió de sus labios, tan solo los movió como si sufriera un retraso y negó vehemente.

– C-Corre…

Negó de nuevo y suspiró. Su voz era apenas audible, se escuchaban pequeños puntos de sonido entre aire. – N-No… ¡J-Jun no!

El asintió y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde debía ir. – V-Vete… t-tu p-padre… el… bien…

En esos momentos no le importaba su padre, tenía que salvarlo a el y ambos se largarían de regreso a casa, de donde no debieron salir nunca.

– P-Por… fa-…vor.

Negó de nuevo y volvió a concentrarse en la herida del muchacho, pero el seguía empeñándose en rosarle la pierna y en querer hablar, ¿no entendía? ¿Acaso era idiota? Ella no podía dejarlo ahí, no podía quedarse sola, no podía dejarlo morir ahí. Se limpió las lágrimas y siguió con su tarea durante unos segundos, hasta que dejó de sentir la insistencia de la mano del muchacho presionando levemente su pierna. Observó la mano, inmóvil junto a su muslo y su corazón dio un vuelvo. Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro del muchacho con una sonrisa. Su llanto se hizo más audible y solo atinó a dejarse caer sobre el pecho del muchacho y soltar su llanto amargo, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y le pedía que regresara con ella.

– V-Vuelve… ¡J-Jun, no me hagas esto!

Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó salir un grito de desesperación y de dolor… se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos, tan incapaz y tan indefensa. Se alejó del muchacho y recordó lo que le había dicho. Lo observó unos momentos y después cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que irse de ahí, antes de que alguien le viera y le llevara a Konoha para interrogarla. Se levantó y buscó su bolso, tomó todas las cosas que había tiradas por todos lados y se llevó una píldora de soldado a la boca. Apretó el agarre en su bolso y observó el cadáver de su compañero, apretó un poco el rostro y después se giró, pegó un brinco y aterrizó limpiamente sobre una rama. Se detuvo, no podía dejarlo ahí. Bajó del árbol y corrió hasta donde estaba el muchacho, le acarició el cabello y luego tomó uno de los brazos del muchacho y tiró de él para levantarlo; pasó uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros y aseguró con fuerza al muchacho con ambas manos.

– Vamos a casa…

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y después de dar un brinco y aterrizar en una rama, comenzó con su viaje de vuelta a casa; ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa aldea y Suigetsu podía arder en el infierno, le daba igual. Se alejó del lugar que Hinata había abandonado desde hacía más de una hora, con su compañero en brazos y las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas a cada paso.

~oOo~

Se quedaron helados al ver lo que quedaba de la fachada de la imponente y ostentosa mansión Uchiha, solo podían ver restos de paredes en pie rodeados de escombro y restos de lo que parecía ser el Amaterasu. De entre el grupo de shinobis salió la más pequeña de todos, sus ojos perlados veían con asombro el escenario y su corazón latía con fuerza de imaginar lo que podría encontrar ahí dentro.

– Seiji. – Escuchó que decía la voz de Sakura desde atrás. – Tú, Hanabi y Hikaru, revisen la parte posterior de la casa…

Se giró lentamente y observó a la muchacha de cabello rosado, su mirada era dura, como la de todo líder de escuadrón, pero podía ver el miedo escondido detrás de esa fría y dura pantalla que empañaba sus ojos color esmeralda. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza, no quería ir a vagar por la parte trasera de la casa, ella quería entrar y buscar a su hermana, que seguramente estaría escondida en algún lugar seguro… quería confiar en Sasuke, quería pensar que el la había protegido hasta el final.

– Lleven unos de estos.

Levantó la mirada y vio los sellos que sostenía Sakura con ambas manos, tomó unos de mala gana y los guardó en su bolsillo, ignorando por completo las indicaciones de cómo usarlos; se giró hacia la casa y apretó de nuevo los puños, si Sasuke no estaba y encontraba a Hinata con un rasguño, lo haría pagar caro… ella se encargaría de que el conociera lo que era el sufrimiento real, no las mentiritas que el creaba con su mente.

– El Amaterasu no es un juego Hanabi.

Respiró profundo y asintió. – Lo se… Hikaru, Seiji.

Sakura observó a los dos muchachos asentir y desaparecer tras una nube de humo junto con Hanabi. Juntó un poco las cejas, preocupada por la menor, sus emociones estaban siendo afectadas por lo que estaba pasando y temía que fuera a cometer una estupidez por dejarse llevar. Sintió una mano en el hombro y dejó salir un pequeño sonido de asombro, observó al dueño de esa mano y sonrió un poco al ver a sus rubios mejores amigos, Naruto e Ino, ambos le sonreían y le alentaban con esas miradas. Desvió la mirada y respiró profundo antes de dejar que Naruto diera las órdenes que faltaban.

Su mente divagó en lo que había pasado por la madrugada y se llevó la mano al cuello, recordando la marca que Ino había notado. Desvió la mirada al suelo y rogó por que Sasuke no hubiera cometido una estupidez en un arranque de ira, quería pensar que el enemigo era uno muy fuerte y que la casa había quedado así al defender a Hinata del enemigo. Regresó su brazo al costado y levantó la mirada al notar que todos comenzaban a moverse un poco, al parecer Naruto ya había terminado de dar las órdenes y ella no había escuchado. Volteó a ver a Ino, se veía tan concentrada y atenta.

– Sakura e Ino irán en medio, al ser las médicos necesitamos protegerlas. ¿Entendido? – Preguntó Naruto a los tres shinobis que habían frente a el.

No había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que había dicho Naruto, pero se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver que Ino empezaba a cometer errores de vez en cuando; entraron en la formación que había señalado el rubio, suspiró un poco y esperó unos momentos, viendo como sellaban las llamas del Amaterasu para poder caminar más libremente. Después de unos momentos siguieron caminando, cuidando cada paso que daban, todo crujía bajo sus sandalias ninja, olía a quemado por todos lados y algunos de los muros amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento. Observó, asustada, las ruinas en las que había quedado la imponente mansión Uchiha, parecía los restos olvidados de una casa que había sufrido la última guerra; bajó la mirada unos momentos, no sabía si confiar en su cerebro o no, ya antes le había jugado ese tipo de bromas, volteó a ver a la rubia que la acompañaba, al ver su cara de espanto pudo darse cuenta que no estaba imaginándolo.

Escuchó a Naruto hablar con Ino y se giró unos momentos después, cuando el rubio ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ahí, observó que la rubia tenía sellos en la mano y estiró su mano par tomar los que le habían conseguido a ella. Los observó unos momentos y los sacudió ligeramente, viendo como Ino se detenía unos momentos para voltearla a ver con una mirada preocupada.

– Deja de verme así… ¿quieres? – Pronunció molesta.

Ino desvió la mirada y asintió una vez. – Como digas… je-fa.

Volteó a ver a Ino y negó, sintiéndose triste de haber contestado de esa manera. – Ino… yo…

– ¿Sabes que? – Preguntó Ino un tanto molesta, sin dejar a Sakura continuar. – No importa, Sakura… lo que importa ahorita es la misión.

Vio a Ino alejarse de ahí, molesta y sellando las llamas negras que había a su paso, pero podía ver su enojo con cada movimiento. Se giró y observó las llamas negras consumir los escombros y se llevó una mano al pecho, se sentía agobiada de estar ahí, porque no había rastros de Sasuke ni de Hinata, pero no podía creer que el avance de Hinata fuera tal que Sasuke necesitara el Amaterasu. Empezó a sellar las llamas, pensando aun en lo que pudo haber pasado ahí, pero nada le parecía coherente, conocía a Sasuke, el no era de los que utilizaban el Amaterasu solo porque si. Se detuvo y observó los últimos cinco sellos que le quedaban, recordando que ya habían enviado a varios escuadrones a evacuar a las personas de sus casas… no recordaba que alguien hubiera llegado a dar un reporte de la mansión Uchiha. Sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, últimamente había reaccionado sin pensar, tal vez… tal vez había atacado al escuadrón sin pensar, porque el tenía a Hinata.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero no encontraba una mejor explicación, Hinata había desaparecido antes de que alguien más pudiera verla. Negó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas, movió una enorme roca que había entre ella y lo que quedaba la lasa y se quedó completamente paralizada; en el suelo había dos cuerpos, a ambos podía reconocerlos y por desgracia estaban muy mal heridos, sintió que las rodillas dejaban de responderle, uno de ellos era Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke?

No respondía. Corrió hasta el lo más rápido que pudo y se dejó caer a su lado, tomó sus signos vitales, apenas y podía sentir el pulso. Sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, necesitaba actuar lo antes posible. Analizó las heridas, algo que había sido en vano, desde que vio al muchacho supo que debían llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes. Se acercó a el y le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro.

– ¡Sasuke abre los ojos!

Comenzó a aplicar su jutsu médico sobre el azabache, debía soltar algunos huesos y músculos para tener más posibilidades de que Sasuke viviera. Levantó el rostro unos momentos, no había alguien ahí cerca que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de aquel lado, pero podía sentir a Ino moviéndose entre los escombros.

– ¡Ino! – Gritó desesperada, sin recibir respuesta. – ¡Ino! ¡Ayúdame por favor! – Volvió a gritar, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro. Se giró hacia el azabache y sonrió al ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos. – Sasuke… ¡e-estarás bien!

– E-Ella…

Se limpió las lágrimas y le puso una mano sobre los labios a Sasuke. – No hables…

Negó lentamente, en la vida se había sentido tan débil y vulnerable, sabía que no podría levantarse rápidamente y empezar a luchar como siempre lo hacía, porque sus heridas no eran un juego.

– K-Kiri…gakure…

Sakura se quedó quieta al escuchar ese susurro y su corazón se detuvo por un momento, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Dejó de verlo y siguió aplicando sus primeros auxilios, Ino ya no estaba lejos, podía escuchar su voz y sus pasos golpear piedras. Apretó los dientes, Sasuke seguía hablando, completando lo que le había comenzado a decir, pero ella no podía aceptar que el Uchiha estuviera en ese estado… no podía aceptar que el ya había aceptado esa situación. Intensificó el chakra, para agilizar la regeneración del músculo, a ese paso podría estabilizarlo en unos cuantos minutos para que lo llevaran al hospital y lo operaran.

Se alejó del abdomen del muchacho y continuó en su hombro, en poco tiempo podría irse al hospital, le harían una transfusión de sangre y a quirófano, solo debía esforzarse y concentrarse. Sintió que las manos comenzaban a arderle y apretó un poco más los dientes. Algunos de sus dedos comenzaron a temblar del dolor que comenzaba a sentir, pero no le importaba, tenía que hacer que Sasuke mejorara. Sintió que su hombro se sacudía con fuerza y lo ignoró, cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, aun faltaba para que los músculos se regeneraran por completo y así dejara de sangrar. De nuevo sintió que su hombro se agitaba y se tensó lo más que pudo. Un fuerte golpe en el estómago la hizo reaccionar; Ino estaba acuclillada a su lado, con mirada de reproche y preocupación.

– ¡Sakura, detente!

Volteó a ver a Sasuke y separó los labios para hablar, pero los juntó al ver a Ino terminar lo que ella había comenzado. Se veía tranquila y molesta al mismo tiempo. Bajó la mirada y suspiró un poco.

– Estabas demasiado alterada y no estabas aplicando el jutsu bien… por eso te quemaste las manos.

Desvió la mirada hacia sus manos y vio enormes áreas con la piel completamente roja, enormes ampollas en algunos sectores y unas diminutas, además tenía graves despellamientos, lo bueno que ninguna quemadura era de tercer grado. Volteó a ver a Ino, avergonzada de lo que había pasado y luego desvió la mirada hacia la dirección en que seguramente estaban los demás.

– Avísales que debemos llevar a Sasuke al hospital.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar, avergonzada y preocupada. Sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos al recordar las palabras de Sasuke: _"Están en la frontera con Kirigakure, son dos…". _Apretó los puños con fuerza y dio un salto para llegar al otro lado en el que estaban los demás trabajando.

* * *

><p>*Con tu, tu, tu, me refiero a un sonido que hacemos al chasquear la lengua.<p>

**Les gustó tanto que dejarán un comentario, ¿verdad?  
>¿Ven el botoncito bonito, que dice review, de ahí abajo? Pueden usarlo para dejarme comentarios con: sus dudas, lo que les molesta, lo que les angustia, lo que no agrada, lo que quedó en el aire, lo que les gustó, lo que opinen. Denme fuerzas! jajajaja<strong>

¡Por favor no me maten! Les juro que no era mi intención ausentarme más de un mes, pero por cuestión de las vacaciones de semana santa tuve una de exámenes y exposiciones y trabajo... ¡que no se imaginan! Las últimas tres semanas estuve al frente dando clase y también tuve tres exámenes por semana, y los sábados en los cursos pffft; ni se diga en casa, que fue un caos completo porque mi mamá y me hermano se van a Inglaterra (sin mi ¬¬) y pues tuve que andar en friega con los tramites y en el trabajo ni se diga como que a la gente le gusta meterse en problemas antes de semana santa DX. Y apenas ayer empezaron mis días libres :D Así que una enorme disculpa por no haber organizado mi tiempo mejor ): merezco un castigo, lo se, ustedes digan cuantos azotes quieren ):

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Hyuuga: **Hahahahahaha, si tomé en cuenta esto de que Hinata salve a Sasuke, pero la verdad, creo que no es capaz aún :/ aunque la verdad si salió mejor parada de la situación que el Uchiha, lo cual ha de ser un golpe duro para su orgullo, pero vamos, a ambos les puse contrincantes de su altura :D los muchachos no son muy buenos que digamos aun, tienen sus dones pero sin ellos no llegarían muy lejos :S jajajaja. Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y te ofrezco una disculpa enorme por la tardanza, como a todos los demás. Espero te guste el capítulo :D

**Miko-san:** jhsakjdajsdhajda tu que apenas empezaste a leer mi historia y yo que me tardo en actualizar mil años D: te ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, en verdad, estoy muy avergonzada D: jaja es que... no me organicé ): Bueeeno, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y pues en lo de la mejor o peor parte, digamos que quedaste en un término medio. Bueno, de nuevo ofrezco una disculpa, espero seguir leyendote(:.

**Miss Lupi:** Si, pobre Suigetsu, terminará en un psiquiátrico si no comienza a comportarse como la gente, jajaja. Pues claro que ayudará a la unión de esos dos, sino, jamás hubiera puesto semejante lío en la historia, me hubiera ido por lo clásico y no... la verdad no jajaja. Y si, Hinata supo defenderse, pero más que nada fue por la inseguridad que tenía Kohana, y por que la verdad esos dos diablillos no son tan fuertes, solo tienen técnicas que como ayudan ._.  
>En cuanto al capítulo... lo terminé así y tarde años en actualizar, estoy segura que eso fue horrible, te ofrezco una enorme disculpa! En verdad perdón por tardar tanto ): Gracias por tu comentario(: espero te guste este capítulo! Hasta luego:D<p>

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su paciencia (DX) en verdad son unos lectores maravillosos :')**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Actualizando: Jueves 10 de Mayo.** Las excusas estarán abajo:B

**Disclaimmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto... ¿Entienden? He tomado a los personajes para crear esta historia. Obviamente es de mi autoría, no de la suya ni de su mamá... DE MI PERSONA, pobre del que la copie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – "Decide y arriesga."<strong>

Vio por la ventana, el movimiento que había en las calles era diferente al que se veía a diario, ahora podía verse a la gente caminar y luego detenerse por un rato frente a una persona con chaleco verde, después seguían caminando, algunos tranquilamente y otros más rápido que antes de ser detenidos. Calculaba que por cada diez personas había un uniformado en las aceras, haciendo preguntas a las personas, escuchando historias y calmando a los que comenzaban a sentir miedo. Apretó los labios y se alejó de la puerta, estaba esperando un reporte del grupo que había ido con Naruto y Sakura, ya iba siendo hora de que llegara aunque fuera un pergamino con un "todo bajo control" en el, pero nada, no llegaba nada.

Se alejó de la ventana y recargó ambas manos en el escritorio, soportando parte de su peso en sus brazos. Observó el expediente de Sasuke, la enorme mancha que había en el apenas y había comenzado a esconderse debajo de un ligero mantel… pero ahora no sabía si la mancha se escondería por completo bajo un manto lleno de buenas acciones o si volvería a la luz y aun más grande. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la deslizó hacia atrás, alejándose el cabello del rostro, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía si confiar o no en los instintos del rubio. No quería confiar en el rubio y despertar después en un río de sangre… pero si Naruto estaba en lo cierto y Sasuke estaba por ahí haciéndola de héroe, se arrepentiría demasiado si actuaba en su contra. _¿Qué hacer?_ Se preguntó, sintiendo un poco de desesperación.

– ¿Alguna noticia, Shizune?

Se giró hacia la puerta, esperando a que la mujer contestara, Shizune se había quedado completamente estática y tenía la mirada clavada en ella. Juntó un poco las cejas y dio la espalda a la puerta, caminó hacia la ventana para seguir observando su villa.

– No, Tsunade-sama.

Respondió nerviosa y caminó en completo silencio, hasta quedar parada frente al escritorio de Tsunade. Ni siquiera sus nerviosos pasos perturbaban la atmosfera que se había creado ahí adentro, el silencio parecía solidificarse con cada segundo que pasaba… por alguna razón lo encontraba asfixiante. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y aclaró su garganta, quería asegurarse que su voz no la hubiera abandonado.

– ¿Quiere que envíe a alguien? – Preguntó.

Bajó la mirada y sintió como sus labios se curvaban en una mueca extraña, respiró profundo y regresó la mirada al frente.

– No.

Juntó las cejas, no podía negar que admiraba la inteligencia de la rubia… pero sabía diferir entre una decisión buena y una mala. Dio un pequeño paso al frente, para quedar lo más cerca que pudiera de la rubia y recargó las manos en el escritorio, debía hacerla entrar en razón.

– Tsunade-sama, está segura que es la de-…

– Completamente.

Asintió, ignorando por completo el sonido de sorpresa de Shizune y levantó una mano para que no comenzara a discutir con ella de nuevo. Confiaba Naruto y si el confiaba en Sasuke, ella también. Se giró, vio a Shizune por unos momentos y luego caminó hasta su silla y se sentó, cerró el expediente de Sasuke y lo puso a un lado, tapándolo con una pila enorme de carpetas que debía leer.

– No siempre tendrá la razón. – Comentó Shizune, con un tono tan casual que parecía que estaban en una reunión de amigas, tomando sake. – No puede arriesgar a la aldea por una corazonada de Naruto… ¡Tsunade-sama, tiene que hacer algo!

Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se escondió tras sus palmas unos momentos. – ¡Harás que me de una fuerte jaqueca! – Se levantó de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, molesta. – ¡Yo se lo que estoy haciendo, Shizune! Debes confiar un poco más en Naruto… y en mi. – Notó que esas últimas tres palabras habían logrado algo, Shizune se veía un poco más recatada. – Confío en que Naruto tiene las cosas bajo control…

Echó un fugaz vistazo a la puerta y dejó salir un suspiro, confiaba en Naruto, pero esa confianza tenía un límite cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha; no podía apostar una mano por el, desconfiaba de el como todos los demás, aunque tal vez en un menor grado… pero la desconfianza, al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo, sin importar el grado. Volteó a ver a Shizune de nuevo, parecía estar a punto de quedarse sin lengua, seguramente estaba luchando demasiado para no comenzar una nueva discusión. Desvió la mirada hacia la carpeta que acababa de esconder, la fotografía del muchacho que estaba ahí, viendo fríamente hacia el frente y la mirada acusadora de Shizune no la hacían sentirse más segura de su decisión… aun tenía tiempo de enviar un grupo de ninjas para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien. No. ¿Qué demonios estaba jugando ese rubio idiota?

– Prepárate Shizune, saldremos en unos minutos.

Asintió rápidamente y Tsunade temió que la mujer se rompiera una cervical; salió corriendo de la oficina, marcando su desaparición con un fuerte portazo. Tsunade se llevó una mano a la cara y caminó hacia la puerta que había al costado derecho de la oficina, estaba a lado de un enorme librero y cubierta por un lienzo que iba del techo al suelo, en el cual se podía leer el nombre de la aldea en letras grandes y abajo, en letras más pequeñas, como había iniciado. Movió el lienzo con cuidado y descubrió la puerta, la abrió y entró a la pequeña habitación amueblada con una cama, una mesa de noche, un armario y en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, dos vitrinas. Se acercó a una de ellas y vio su vestimenta ninja… en la otra se encontraban las prendas del Hokage, las cuales solo había usado contadas veces, pero nunca en una batalla.

Suspiró y acarició el vidrio que rodeaba la túnica, se alejó de él y comenzó a vestirse, no podía arriesgar la aldea. Aun estaba esperando a que llegara alguien con noticias del equipo de Naruto, si en quince minutos no recibía nada, ella misma se aseguraría de saber que estaba pasando con el rubio y de poner las cosas en su lugar. Se terminó de arreglar y salió de la habitación, no se sorprendió al ver a Shizune con su uniforme y lista para salir; le sonrió, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia.

– Creí que terminaría sin una sola batalla… – Sonrió de medio lado. – Supongo quieren probar mis movimientos… después de oxidarme durante años.

– Tsunade-sama, no diga eso.

Sentía que comenzaba a entender el comportamiento de la mujer; no era negligencia, no le estaba dejando todo el trabajo al rubio… solo se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía la vitalidad que aparentaba. No tenía idea de que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

Antes de que alguna pudiera comentar algo, una muchacha abrió la puerta de la oficina abruptamente, sin darles tiempo a aparentar que estaban decidiendo algo importante en lugar de estarse lamentando por la edad.

~oOo~

Corrió por los pasillos destruidos, hasta que llegó a la parte de la casa que seguía en pie, estaba completamente empolvada y había piedras de distintos tamaños esparcidas por el suelo. Nunca había estado tan dentro de esa casa, los pisos estaban tan bien cuidados que parecían nuevos, al igual que los tapices, la pintura y los cuadros de las paredes, todo estaba en tan perfecto estado que pareciera que la casa tenía días de haberse habitado. Apretó los labios y siguió caminando, guiando su camino por medio de la voz del rubio, que al parecer estaba buscando señas de robo o pelea en las habitaciones que, al juzgar por la apariencia de los corredores, seguían intactas. Se detuvo al girar a la derecha, había una puerta justo frente a ella y estaba abierta, de ahí provenía el sonido de la voz del rubio, estaba hablando con uno de los muchachos. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y entró a lo que era la cocina, el rubio ya estaba a punto de salir de ahí, pero se había detenido para darle algunas instrucciones al chico que iba con el, para que registrara el resto de la casa.

– Naruto.

Vio al rubio levantar el rostro y sonreírle, pero no pudo soportar esa sonrisa, desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo y observó al otro muchacho, el cual comprendió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba segura que sería mejor si estaban solos, después de todo, era un tema que les incumbía más a ellos y necesitaba privacidad en caso de que sus rodillas se debilitaran por completo y la enviaran directo al suelo.

– Encontramos a Sasuke…

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía, había esperado algo diferente: que no había señas de Hinata y de Sasuke por ningún lugar, al menos así tendría la certeza de que estaban con vida… de que las cosas de alguna manera podrían estar mejor. Tragó saliva con dificultad y esperó a que Sakura continuara, pero parecía que la voz la había abandonado por completo. Se acercó con cuidado a ella y carraspeó un poco, para que ella siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo.

– ¿Qué? – Notó un extraño timbre de desesperación agresiva en su voz. – ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

Sintió como las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y salían una tras la otra, de manera atropellada. Notó que Sakura parecía no reaccionar y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros, y la sacudió, sintiendo como ella se tensaba bajo sus manos. Dejó de sacudirla pero no debilitó el fuerte agarre sobre la chica, necesitaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir, porque estaba seguro que era peor de lo que esperaba. La soltó y le tomó el rostro con fuerza, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero veía pequeñas perlas cristalinas entre sus pestañas.

– ¡Habla ya mujer! – Gritó desesperado y volvió a sacudir a la muchacha. – ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!

Naruto tenía razón, pero por alguna razón no podía hablar. Abrió los ojos un poco y clavó la mirada en el suelo, jaló aire y se preparó para hablar, sin tener idea de que le diría exactamente, su cerebro parecía no querer trabajar con propiedad en esos momentos.

– Necesitamos… – Sintió que la boca y la garganta se le secaban. Su voz se escuchaba ronca. – Debemos llevar a Sasuke al hospital, está muy mal herido… Ino está haciendo todo lo que puede pero…

– No es suficiente…– Interrumpió a Sakura. Ella asintió y se llevó las manos al pecho, podía ver ampollas entre sus dedos. – ¡Llévenlo entonces! Nosotros nos encargamos del resto…

– No solo es Sasuke… también está Suigetsu…

El corazón se le detuvo al no poder bombear su sangre congelada; eso cambiaba por completo las cosas. Asintió como idiota, sintiendo una nube de asombro nublarle el pensamiento. Observó a Sakura de nuevo… lo primero que tenía que hacer, era enviar a esos dos al hospital y enviarle un mensaje a Tsunade. Si.

Empezó a caminar hacia Sakura y la tomó de un brazo, para llevarla a la salida, no podía perder tiempo, aun tenía que ver a Suigetsu para saber cuales eran sus posibilidades de sacar información de él. Pero primero tenía que mandarle un mensaje a Tsunade. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras buscaba un pergamino ¡no podía creer que en esos momentos perdiera la coordinación! Se detuvo y volteó a ver a Sakura, mientras seguía buscando en su bolsillo.

– Lleven a Sasuke y manden a alguien más por Suigetsu, yo daré aviso a Tsunade-sama.

Vio que se quedaba ahí, con la mirada clavada en alguna parte de la pared que había detrás de el y sintió fuertes deseos de darle una bofetada para que reaccionara, pero esa no era una buena idea y tampoco tenía los pocos pantalones como para hacerlo. La agitó un poco y abrió un poco más los ojos, haciéndola notar que ella debía estar en camino a donde fuera que estaba Ino con Sasuke. Vio la expresión de Sakura y jaló todo el aire que pudo para calmarse y no gritarle.

– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve!

Asintió y corrió de regreso a donde estaba Ino, el trayecto de regreso le pareció más rápido de lo que había esperado, a los pocos segundos ya estaba a lado de su eterna rival, diciéndole lo que había dicho Naruto y antes de que pudieran siquiera suspirar ya estaban preparando a Sasuke para llevárselo de ahí hacia el hospital. Ino estaba haciendo la mayoría del trabajo, las manos le temblaban tanto que apenas y podía atar un nudo. Se alejó unos momentos el ajetreó y respiró profundamente, no podía dejar que las cosas le afectaran tanto, ella era una médico y debía comportarse como tal si quería llegar lejos y ayudar a los que más quería.

– Cálmate. – Dijo Ino, un poco molesta por la actitud de Sakura. – Estás comportándote de manera poco profesional.

Levantó la mirada y asintió, en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado un buen tirón de cabello, pero en esos momentos solo podía aceptar las palabras de Ino e intentar calmarse. Sacudió un poco las manos y regresó al lado de Ino, que ya estaba acomodándose para elevar la camilla improvisada, solo estaba arreglando algunas vigas que habían quedado mal atadas, por culpa de sus manos temblorosas. Caminó al lado contrario al que estaba Ino y tomó con cuidado la camilla, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de nuevo. Escuchó que alguien carraspeaba y vio a Ino de pie, acomodando la camilla a una altura en la que Sasuke quedara completamente acostado, sin ninguna inclinación.

– Su estado es crítico, hay que hacerlo lo más rápido que podamos y necesito que estés concentrada. A la cuenta de tres.

Vio a Sakura, asentía como un niño pequeño al recibir su primer regaño, sus ojos estaban tan grandes que temía verlos salir de la cara de la muchacha. Respiró profundo, debía portarse lo más severa posible, después dejaría que Sakura llorara todo lo que quisiera.

– Uno…

Observó rápidamente la camilla, para asegurarse que todo estuviera en completo orden y no fuera a ceder en pleno trayecto, transportar personas era algo complicado.

– Dos…

Sus ojos se pasearon por las manos de Sakura, debía asegurarse que ella estuviera tomando bien la camilla. Le vio el rostro y notó que había un gesto de concentración que conocía bien, por lo menos no debía preocuparse por que Sakura dejara caer la camilla en mitad del viaje. Levantó el rostro e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con la peli-rosa.

– ¡Tres!

Desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando una enrome nube blanca en el lugar en el que habían estado paradas mientras sostenían el pesado cuerpo de Sasuke sobre la camilla. Fueron unos cuantos segundos, en los que Ino sintió que el aire le golpeaba con fuerza el rostro y escuchaba una extraña mezcla de sonidos que comenzaba a marearla. Se aferró a la camilla y siguió concentrándose en el cuerpo de Sasuke, para no perderlo en medio de todo ese ajetreo que nadie podía ver. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza y se inclinó un poco al sentir que sus pies tocaban el suelo de nuevo, transportarse de esa manera era demasiado incómodo cuando llevabas a alguien más contigo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura, ella tenía cara de sentirse enferma, de seguro todo el aire y los sonidos la habían mareado también, o estaba así por lo que le había pasado a Sasuke. Suspiró y empezó a caminar, seguida por la de ojos jade, en cuanto aparecieron se empezó a escuchar movimiento en la sala del hospital, había voces por todos lados, al igual que el sonido de los pasos al ir de un lado a otro y después de unos segundos, el glorioso sonido de las ruedas de una camilla al deslizarse por los pulidos pisos del hospital. Sintió que la liberaban del peso de Sasuke y empezó a quitarse su uniforme ninja.

– Será mejor que entremos juntas. Eres muy buena soldando músculo pero soy mejor suturando…

Movió la cara hacia un lado para poder ver a Sakura, a la cual le estaban ayudando para vestir las prendas de los cirujanos. La vio asentir ligeramente y asintió también, se giró y empezó a lavarse las manos meticulosamente y lo más rápido que podía, no había mucho tiempo y no quería que Sakura se le derrumbara en los pasillos por perder a Sasuke. Se secó las manos en una toalla que le ofrecían y jaló a Sakura con fuerza, obligándola a correr por el pasillo para poder llegar al quirófano, donde seguramente ya tenían a Sasuke listo para la cirugía que debían practicarle.

Una camilla pasó a gran velocidad a lado de ellas y entró al quirófano contiguo, Ino puso ver la cabeza y el cabello de Suigetsu y levantó la mirada para ver quien lo estaría atendiendo. Se detuvo y tomó a Sakura por el codo, obligándola a detenerse, tenía que calmarla antes de entrar a cirugía.

– Se que lo quieres mucho. – Jadeó Ino. – Pero eres una médico ¡cálmate! Tenemos que hacer esto rápido si quieres encontrar a Hinata.

Entraron por las puertas, Ino detrás de Sakura, en cuanto mencionó a la de ojos perlados algo dentro de Sakura revivió el cuerpo que llevaba minutos arrastrándose por doquier. Caminaron a la camilla, Sasuke ya tenía las heridas completamente limpias y ya estaban aplicando los medicamentos vía intravenosa para que la cirugía fuera más rápida.

Sakura levantó la mirada y observó las heridas que podía soldar con chakra, volteó a ver al enfermero que le asistiría y ambos asintieron, si Sakura comenzaba a perder fuerza el tendría que relevarla. Las manos de Sakura se pusieron sobre el muslo del Uchiha, donde había un profundo corte que no había podido suturar por completo, a los pocos segundos sus manos comenzaron a brillas con esa luz verdosa que tanto le había costado poder manejar y sintió que la vena ya estaba completamente reconstruida. Sonrió un poco y comenzó a sanar los músculos, viendo como lentamente todo volvía a su forma original.

– La vena ya está reconstruida… ahora estoy reconstruyendo los músculos.

Volteó a ver de reojo a Ino, ella estaba observando los materiales que podía usar para suturar la herida en el hombro. Mientras ella terminaría con el muslo, para continuar sobre los huesos fracturados y los músculos que habían desgarrado, por suerte a esa altura de la pierna no había venas importantes. Sonrió un poco al ver que ya iba a la mitad, pronto podría continuar con la otra herida en la pierna, se concentró un poco más y vio como aumentaba la energía, por consecuencia el músculo comenzó a reconstruirse con un poco más de velocidad.

Captó un movimiento y giró un poco el rostro para ver a Ino, ella estaba alejada de todos, hablando con los dos muchachos que la ayudarían y estaba negando continuamente, pareciera que no entendía lo que tenía que hacer, pero por la cara de los muchachos, los que no entendían eran ellos. Regresó la mirada al frente, no podía perder la concentración ahora que estaba todo tan bien, necesitaba curar a Sasuke y debía ser fuerte… aguantar un poco más, debía hacerlo por Sasuke, por Naruto y por Hinata.

– No, eso lo matará…

La palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos y la luz que despedía su chakra se hizo tan tenue que apenas y podía apreciarse; volteó a verlos a todos, preocupada, su compañero estaba a punto de relevarla pero la mirada severa de Ino la hizo negar y esforzarse por concentrarse de nuevo. Agachó un poco el rostro y contuvo las ganas de llorar que la habían embargado, ¿a que se refería Ino, con que eso lo matará? ¿Acaso no había esperanza ya? ¿Ino sabía algo que ella no? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo, debía calmarse y hablar con Ino, pero no podía alejarse de Sasuke, no ahora que terminaba con el horrible corte en la pierna y que podría continuar con el hueso. Si por alguna razón cortaba la concentración que tenía, alejándose para hablar con Ino, no podría volver a soldar el hueso. Se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver al muchacho que la estaba asistiendo.

– ¿Tsukasa?

El muchacho la volteó a ver, asintió y dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que negaba de nuevo. Le sonrió un poco y giró el rostro unos momentos hacia donde estaba Ino, al regresar la mirada al muchacho, el asintió y se alejó de ahí, en dirección a donde estaba la rubia con sus dos asistentes. Vio como se quedaban en silencio al notar que el se acercaba y luego vio a la rubia girarse para conversar con Tsukasa; después de unos segundos, Ino y Tsukasa caminaban juntos hacia donde estaba ella.

Ino volteó a ver a Tsukasa y le sonrió un poco, indicándole con una mano que le diera unos segundos con la muchacha de ojos jade, que se encontraba atendiendo a Sasuke con la profesionalidad de una buena ninja médico. Bajó la mirada unos momentos y se giró hacia donde estaba Sakura, caminó a paso lento hasta ella y recargó las manos con cuidado sobre la fría lámina de la camilla en la que estaba Sasuke. Observó lo blanco que se veía con los reflectores y sintió que algo dentro de ella se apretujaba; respiró dos veces y volteó a ver a Sakura.

– ¿Si?

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos tras escuchar la pregunta y acomodó con un movimiento circular el hueso de la pierna de Sasuke, observó la manera en que quedaba y torció un poco los labios, tal vez necesitaría una pequeña placa que sostuviera el hueso mientras lo soldaba. Lo soltó con cuidado y vio como se movía un poco hacia ella. Suspiró y se giró hacia la mesa de utensilios, tomó una placa y la sujeto al hueso, haciendo que quedara en la posición normal. Asintió una vez y comenzó a soldar el hueso, la luz era tenue, la masa ósea debía soldarse lentamente para que no quedaran desperfectos.

– ¿Por qué no haz iniciado? – Pregunto en voz baja.

Ino asintió, sabía que Sakura había notado su actitud. – No tengo los utensilios, necesarios…

Sakura juntó un poco las cejas y se esforzó por mantener el flujo de chakra estable, no iba ni en una cuarta parte del hueso y no podía echar a perder el perfecto trabajo que llevaba hasta ese momento. Volteó a ver a Ino por el rabillo del ojo y respiró profundo varias veces antes de volver a hablar, debía permanecer tranquila.

– ¿A que te refieres?

Ino se giró un poco y se cruzó de brazos, ahora le daba la espalda a Sasuke, pero estando inconsciente no podría recriminarle por ser tan grosera. Levantó la vista y la clavó en el techo.

– Me refiero a que la herida tiene un tipo de veneno anticoagulante… – Observó a Sakura y suspiró. – No se que utilizaron, ningún veneno que conozco causa cianosis…

Volteó a ver a Ino y juntó las cejas, ¿y se quejaba de ella por perder la cordura? – ¿Y cual es el problema? Si te falta algo, pídelo del vivero… la sábila puede ayudarte a extraer el exceso de veneno.

– Ya se… – Dijo en tono grave que sonaba molesto e incluso grosero. – Para poder combatir la cianosis necesito deshacerme del veneno y tejido muerto, – explicó, - y para cerrar la herida necesito raíz de Mandrak-…

Abrió los ojos aun más y apretó la quijada. – Pídela…

– ¡Sakura! – Levantó las manos y las puso a la altura de su rostro, estaba tan enojada que sus labios se había contraído un poco y estaba enseñando los dientes. – ¡La necesito fresca! ¡F-r-e-s-c-a!

Respiró profundo y se concentró en terminar de soldar el hueso, ya le faltaba poco, después se encargaría de retirar las astillas del músculo y después del pediría a Tsukasa que la relevara. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, sabía lo difícil que era conseguir una raíz de Mandrak, sobretodo por los efectos de la raíz al arrancarla del suelo. Negó un poco y volteó a ver a Ino, si el vivero del hospital les había fallado podían recurrir al otro vivero… pero Tsunade-sama le había hecho jurar que no hablaría de el con alguien que no estuviera autorizado. No tenía otra opción, tenía que romper ese juramento.

– Ve con Shizune o Tsunade-sama…

La volteó a ver sin comprender. – Ellas saben mejor que tú y yo que-…

– ¡Ya se, Ino! – Gritó desesperada, llamando la atención de los otros tres. – Escúchame… – Respiró profundo y bajó el tono de voz. – Hay un vivero de emergencia, solo Tsunade y Shizune pueden entrar ahí… y esto solo lo sabemos Shikamaru, Naruto y yo…

Algo hizo clic dentro del cabeza de Ino, ahora sabía a donde se iban cuando se perdían por horas y regresaban después con excusas tontas. Bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco, había sido tan estúpida que se imaginó todo un amorío bajo su nariz. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, quería concentrarse, pero el silencio del quirófano no la dejaba pensar, abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Sasuke. El muchacho estaba más pálido que momentos antes, aunque dos de sus heridas críticas ya habían sido sanadas, no se veía alguna mejoría. Observó por el rabillo del ojo la mesa de utensilios y tomó una pequeña cápsula, la clavó en el brazo de Sasuke y vio como empezaba a llenarse de sangre.

– Tenzo, llévale esto a Risa-chan, dile que la analice y me envíe un antídoto, tiene veinte minutos. Después quiero que vayas con Akira y la asistas a ella. – Le dio la pequeña cápsula y observó al muchacho salir de ahí. – Morimoto, desinfecta la herida de Sasuke con intervalos de dos minutos… Tsukasa, necesito que estés listo con las compresas de agua fría, la temperatura está aumentando y no queremos que convulsione.

Les dio la espalda a los muchachos y se acercó a Sakura, le ayudó con las astillas unos momentos. – Iré con Shizune, en cuanto te traigan el antídoto suminístraselo junto con el suero.

Asintió y talló una mejilla con el hombro. – Si… está bien…

Le tomó el hombro y apretó un poco, vio a Sakura a los ojos y le sonrió. – Su orgullo no lo dejará morir de esta forma tan patética, créeme, estará bien.

Se alejó de ahí, ignorando por completo la manera en que la de ojos jades apretaba las manos unos momentos para deshacerse del miedo que comenzaba a controlar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Caminó directo hacia las puertas, sentía que un enorme peso caía sobre sus hombros. En cuanto atravesó las puertas se arrancó el gorro, los guantes y la bata, se sentía desesperada. Empezó a correr por los pasillos y solo se detuvo para quitarse los protectores de los pies; depositó todo en un bote de basura y corrió por la recepción hacia la puerta, ignorando los llamados de varias enfermeras.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, si Tsunade-sama se enteraba de que Sakura le había dicho, morirían las dos en una hoguera como brujas. Solo necesitaba mostrarse confundida y decir que Sakura le había enviado con ella por la raíz… y rogar a todos los dioses que la hokage estuviera ocupada y no notara su nerviosismo.

Esquivó a unos cuantos compañeros en la entrada de la torre y se abrió paso para salir disparada hacia las escaleras, saludó a Iruka-sensei, que se encontraba llenando el registro en esos momentos y le dijo que era una urgencia.

~oOo~

Se quedaron en silencio, al ver que entraba por la puerta una mensajera, respiraba rápidamente y tenía dos enormes manchas rojas en las mejillas. Shizune se quitó de en medio y Tsunade extendió el brazo lo más que pudo, impaciente, necesitaba saber que decía ese pergamino. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos sonrió al ver que la letra era la de Naruto, por fin tenía noticias, ya no se sentía desnuda ante la adversidad, ahora tenía algo en que basar sus decisiones.

– Muchas gracias, Mika, puedes irte.

La muchacha hizo una ligera reverencia y desapareció de la oficina tras la puerta. Shizune observó la madera por unos momentos antes de desviar su atención al pergamino que ya estaba leyendo la rubia Hokage. Podía leer desesperación y sorpresa, o pánico, en el rostro de su superior; era obvio que esperaba algo diferente. ¿A caso Sasuke había decidido traicionarlos de una vez por todas?

– Duplica la vigilancia, nadie entra y nadie sale de esta aldea. – Dijo con voz tajante y feroz. – Llama a Shino, dile que tengo una pequeña tarea para el y su equipo… que vayan al hospital y esperen a que Kei se comunique con ellos.

Shizune asintió y caminó a la puerta. – ¡Enseguida!

– ¡No! ¡Espera!

Se giró para ver a la rubia de nuevo… parecía insegura de alguna decisión. ¿Qué había pasado? Se acercó al escritorio y observó a la mujer llevarse una mano a la frente, había problemas, de eso estaba segura, Tsunade jamás hacía ese gesto cuando las cosas estaban bajo control o cerca de estarlo. Se inclinó un poco, temiendo que esa acción fuera a enfurecer a la volátil rubia.

– ¿Tsunade-sama, pasa algo?

– Envía al equipo de Narusegawa al hospital. – La volteó a ver y juntó un poco las cejas. – Te quiero aquí en quince minutos, trae a Kiba, Shino y Kakashi, contigo.

Asintió, preocupada, nunca la enviaba a ella a misiones a menos que fuera algo de suma importancia. Tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó sus manos con fuerza. – ¿Pasa algo, Tsunade-sama?

– ¡Quiero ver tu trasero aquí en doce minutos!

Asintió de nuevo y desapareció de la oficina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tsunade se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después de unos diez segundos la silla en la que había estado sentada salió disparada a una de las paredes y se destrozó por completo al impactar. Apretó con fuerza el puño derecho y lo estampó contra el escritorio, el mueble cedió y se partió en dos.

"Hinata está desaparecida. Sasuke está en cirugía con Sakura e Ino, una parte de su casa está destruida. Encontramos a Suigetsu, también está en cirugía."

¿Sería suficiente enviar a cuatro personas en busca de la muchacha? Cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared: Shizune jamás le había quedado mal; Kakashi contaba con el Sharingan y diez perros que nunca le había fallado; Kiba y Akamaru tenían un margen de error muy bajo y Shino tenía insectos. Si… fue una buena elección, cubrirían un amplio territorio y podrían deshacerse de los rastros falsos fácilmente.

~oOo~

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado ya y dentro de ese bosque le resultaba difícil poder adivinar el tiempo, las copas eran tan densas que muy poca luz solar llegaba al suelo. Jaló aire y sintió una fuerte punzada en la herida, cerró los ojos y se detuvo con fuerza del árbol que le quedaba más cerca, con cada movimiento la herida le dolía más y más. Apretó los labios y se llevó una mano al abdomen, sintió húmeda y caliente la tela. Negó un poco, abrió los ojos y vio la enorme mancha de sangre que había en la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y tragó un poco de saliva, tenía que conseguir ayuda. Se alejó un poco del tronco y siguió caminando, impulsándose con los brazos de árbol en árbol.  
>Le faltaba el aire, la herida le dolía y su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en movimiento después de todo lo que le había pasado ya. Respiró profundo, retuvo el aire unos momentos y después sintió como salía por completo de su cuerpo, necesitaba descansar, sentarse aunque fueran cinco minutos, pero no sabía si podría levantarse de nuevo. Estiró el brazo para detener su cuerpo de una caída y se detuvo unos momentos, sintiendo como se hacía más fuerte el dolor en su abdomen; cerró los ojos unos momentos y sintió que sus rodillas cedían por un momento ante el cansancio y el peso de su cuerpo. Apretó sus brazos al tronco del árbol, sintiendo como su rostro y sus brazos se raspaban con la seca y dura corteza. Abrió los ojos y vio que los árboles empezaban a estar más alejados unos de otros, jaló aire y se impulsó, escuchando el sonido de sus pies al arrastrar hojas y ramas con ellos, sentía su pecho subir y bajar cada que el aire entraba a sus pulmones y luego escapaba, sin aliviar el dolor que tenía en el pecho.<p>

– A-Ayuda. – Susurró, era el único sonido que podía emitir. – P-Por… favor… ¡Ay!

Calló al suelo y se llevó ambas manos a la herida, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a empapar sus prendas de nuevo; apretó la quijada con fuerza, al igual que los ojos, el dolor iba aumentando con cada segundo que pasa, a cada respiro que daba. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor fue tan fuerte que no pudo despegarse del suelo y volvió a ver, golpeando su cabeza contra el firme suelo. Apretó los puños y dejó salir un quejido agudo, ya no sabía cuanto tiempo soportará eso en silencio; volvió a quejarse y sintió las lágrimas escurrir por su rostro.

– Ha…

Abrió los ojos y observó en todas direcciones, a donde quiera que volteara solo había troncos, troncos, troncos y más troncos; no podía escuchar una sola voz o un pequeño movimiento, estaba recostada en el suelo… en la nada, donde nadie la encontraría. Estiró un brazo y el otro lo apretó fuerte contra la herida, aferró su mano al suelo y empezó a jalar su cuerpo por la tierra; dejó salir el aire y respiró de manera agitada por unos segundos antes de volver a arrastrarse por el suelo. Debía llegar a algún lugar, al menos que alguien la escuchara y le dijera a le dijera a Sasuke que había hecho lo posible por salir adelante y enorgullecerlo, que ya no se preocupara por ella; o que le dijeran a Hanabi que todo estaría bien, que la cuidaría siempre.

Abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella un árbol, con una extraña cavidad que se veía grande, lo suficientemente espaciosa para que pasara ahí dentro la noche; jaló aire y lo contuvo, estiró el brazo y se arrastró de nuevo, sintiendo como el dolor volvía, no pudo evitar dejar salir gemidos de dolor, que se confundían con sollozos y jadeos. Tosió unos momentos, comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos vio todo borroso, parpadeó unas veces y apretó el puño, ya estaba cerca, un poco más y podría revisarse la herida.

– Y-Ya casi…

Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a arrastrarse, cuando estiró la mano de nuevo sintió que topaba con el árbol. Sonrió un poco y se arrastró hasta quedar dentro del hueco, abrazó sus piernas y escondió el rostro detrás de sus rodillas. Sentía su sangre escurrirse lentamente por su piel y sus lágrimas humedecer su rostro. No tenía idea de si lograría conciliar el sueño, pero le aterraba saber que tal vez no despertaría de él. Levantó la blusa con cuidado e inspeccionó el corte, podía sentir la piel rota y sus alrededores completamente inflamados y más fríos a comparación de la última vez que se había revisado. Volteó hacia arriba, necesitaba saber si había abierto más la herida por todo el esfuerzo; cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió dos dedos dentro de la herida. El dolor fue tan intenso que escapó por sus labios, desgarrándole la garganta, y resonó por todo el bosque; se acurrucó lo más que podía y se llevó una mano al rostro para ahogar su llanto, no quería llamar la atención de las personas incorrectas.

~oOo~

Se giró y observó por la ventana, la luz del sol comenzaba a abandonar las calles, pronto oscurecería y sería más difícil encontrar a la Hyuuga. Recargó la cabeza sobre el vidrio, ahora menos que nunca podía abandonar su lugar en la aldea, tenía que quedarse ahí y esperar cualquier cosa, después de todo, Suigetsu tenía años desaparecido y esos sucesos solo podían indicar problemas. ¿_Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años, Suigetsu?_ Pensó. Un reclutamiento era imposible, la actividad habría llamado la atención de alguien. Se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó. _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_ Algo la hizo reaccionar bruscamente, se lanzó al suelo y buscó el expediente de Sasuke por unos minutos, al tenerlo en sus manos lo abrió rápidamente.

– Veamos…

Leyó sin parar lo que estaba escrito sobre el Uchiha en las blancas hojas, hasta que encontró una misión que le habían encargado los ancianos dos años atrás… ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso por alto? Quiso golpearse por negligente, no se había molestado en llegar hasta esa parte del expediente porque Sasuke no había causado problemas. Había olvidado por completo esa misión. Se masajeó la sien una vez más, buscando una pizca de paciencia dentro de su ser.

– Matar a Karin. – Dejó salir una risa ronca y se giró, molesta. – ¡¿En que demonios estaban pensando?

Frente a ella estaba la vieja Koharu, con su apretado peinado de siempre, su rostro completamente impenetrable y su estilizado bastón, que no necesitaba, en sus manos. Podía ver las cansadas pupilas de la mujer, entre los pliegues de piel arrugada y colgada que los rodeaban. Tan inmutable como siempre.

Entrecerró los ojos unos momentos al notar que movía una de sus manos y se quedó helada al ver que la posaba en el hombro de la Yamanaka. El rostro de la muchacha estaba distorsionado por lo que había escuchado. Separó los labios para hablar, pero no tenía alguna ruta de escape.

Koharu observó el escritorio unos momentos y después volteó a ver a Tsunade. – Deberías tener más cuidado, Tsunade-hime, es el tercero este año…

Apretó la quijada, molesta, encima se burlaba de ella. _Maldita vieja desgraciada._

– Además, le debes una explicación sobre tus mentiras a la señorita Yamanaka.

Notó la expresión de Ino y rodeó el destruido escritorio, más cabreada que nunca. Se inclinó un poco, entrecerró los ojos y observó a Koharu a los ojos… era hora de que dejara de querer estar siempre a cargo de las cosas, la hokage no era ella.

_Maldito saco viejo de grasa._ Pensó molesta. _No te vas a salir con la tuya… no me vas a chantajear con uno de mis ninjas…_ Volteó a ver a Ino y suspiró, le debía una explicación a la pobre muchacha.

– Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esto, Ino. – Dijo en un tono tan serio, que parecía dramático. – Koharu no sabe cuando parar y esa misión es prueba de ello, yo no le pedí eso a Sasuke.

Ino asintió rápidamente y volteó a ver a Koharu con una sensación de rechazo y asco que jamás había experimentado; al ser amiga de Naruto conocía bien lo que esa pasa era capaz de hacer. Se quitó la mano de la anciana del hombro y se alejó un poco de ella. Debía hablar. Vaciló unos momentos y carraspeó para hacer énfasis a lo que trataba de hacer.

– Tsunade-sama, Sakura necesita sacar una raíz fresca de Mandrak, del vivero, para la cirugía de-…

Asintió, sin dejar que la rubia terminara de hablar. – ¿Sabes donde está?

Ino negó vehemente, tenía miedo. – S-Solo me dijo que-…

– Dile a Shikamaru que vaya contigo, está con Mirai. – Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave, que depositó gentilmente en la mano de la rubia. - Te pido que no hables de esto con nadie…

Asintió rápidamente y escondió la llave en su puño, hizo una reverencia a Tsunade y observó a Koharu por unos momentos antes de irse de ahí. En cuanto cerró la puerta, sus rodillas dejaron de funcionarle y cayó al suelo. _Esto es de locos, _pensó, _¿qué pasó entre Sasuke y Suigetsu?_ Apretó el puño en el que estaba la llave y se levantó del suelo, caminó unos momentos y después empezó a correr. Su mente le gritaba miles de cosas a cada segundo, pero había una que no dejaba de retumbar en cada recoveco de su cabeza… ¿En verdad, Sasuke, había sido capaz de matar a Karin?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero dejen un comentario.<br>Necesito inspiración... estoy pasando por momentos asfixiantes y me dejan con: cero ideas. **

El homicidio es castigado en muchos países, piénsenlo bien antes de venir a mi casa y matarme por mi ausencia. Estoy terminando el curso y tanto estrés me deja literalmente SECA, en la semana solo he dormido 16 horas y en mi pobre cerebro se quiere volver chicle... No, no es excusa, porque debería de organizarme mejor, pero es que ay :c esto es horrible, ¡la universidad es horrible en estas fechas! No estoy segura de la calidad de este capítulo, tenía la mitad pero se fue al demonio y mi cerebro inventó esto, así que... espero les guste. ¡Ya ni siquiera se que estoy diciendo! D: Duerman todas sus horas, después se arrepentirán si no. CRÉANME.  
>Por favor, compréndanme un poco, mi vida ha estado de locos, perdí a alguien hace unos días y tuve que dejar mi trabajo para ayudar en casa a mi abuelo que está muy enfermo y aun me faltan cuatro materias por acreditar ): deséenme suerte por favor.<p>

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Hin123: **Creo que el comentario no llegó completo ._. pero, gracias por dejarlo :D y espero te guste este capítulo(:

**Maribelteka: **Haz dado en unos cuantos puntillos que se van a explicar en los siguientes tres capítulos :D En cuanto a Jun, creo que era lo justo, de no haber sido así Kohana y el hubieran continuado atemorizando a la Hyuuga y la hubieran llevado más lejos... la verdad tenía eso en mente, pero creo que alargaría demasiado las cosas, ya que tengo una cartilla bajo la manga. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero te guste este capítulo.

**Lissette:** Demoré demasiado :( ¡te ofrezco una enorme disculpa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D

**Son unos amores por ser tan pacientes lo juro, se irán al cielo con todo y todo. Si aún queda un alma que tenga esperanza en mi, no estaría mal decirlo, me ayudaría mucho anímicamente.**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Actualizando: Viernes 18 de Mayo.** Ámenme, actualicé a tiempo :D

**Disclaimmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto... ¿Captan? Tomé a los personajes para crear esta historia. Obviamente es de mi autoría, no de la suya ni de su mamá... DE MI PERSONA, pobre del que la copie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – "Entre la vida y la muerte…"<strong>

Ya tenía tres días sin levantarse de ahí más que para cosas estrictamente necesarias e importantes, las cuales habían sido muy pocas. Podía asegurar que el sillón ya tenía la forma de su cuerpo, no había hecho nada más que observar al azabache, dormitar y observar lo apretados que estaban sus puños sobre su regazo. La operación había sido todo un éxito, pero habían sufrido unas cuantas complicaciones antes de que Ino llegara con la raíz para continuar; la temperatura de Sasuke se había elevado tanto que tuvieron que vaciarle agua helada para bajarla, usaron las compresas congeladas e inyectaron medicamentos… pero aun así no habían podido evitar una convulsión, lamentablemente había entrado en coma y hasta que el Uchiha no despertara no podrían saber que tanto daño había causado la temperatura a su cerebro.

Por suerte Ino había llegado a tiempo, con extracto de Mandrak, un enorme trozo de la raíz y unas cuantas hebras color dorado claro en la mano. Con el extracto eliminó el veneno de la sangre de Sasuke, con el enorme trozo y un jutsu cauterizó la herida para que la cianosis no se expandiera más, y con las hebras doradas suturó el músculo y la piel. No tardó más de dos horas en hacer todo eso, ella sola. Pero la herida había sido muy grave, Ino había explicado a todos que, aun estando segura del éxito de su trabajo, ante ese tipo de venenos lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo sanara la herida.

Levantó la mirada y observó al muchacho, seguía profundamente dormido, recuperándose de la terrible pérdida de sangre que había sufrido y de la convulsión tan fuerte que lo había sacudido aquella noche. Lo observó unos momentos y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, lo único que había podido hacer por el, además de sanar algunas de sus heridas, había sido hablar con la menor de los Hyuuga e informarles lo que les había dicho.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – Había preguntado la castaña, completamente sorprendida y un poco confundida. – La frontera con Kirigakure es… es una distancia considerable, ¿no crees? Y-Y no ha habido actividad d-de ninjas ni civiles, Tsunade-sama recibió un escrito de cada aldea y sus adyacentes y-y n-nadie h-ha salido m-mas que ellos y…

Había asentido una sola vez, consciente del significado de la verborrea de la muchacha. – Sasuke-kun estaba… Hanabi no puedo dudar de sus palabras… el… e-el…

No había podido terminar, las palabras se habían atascado debajo de un nudo que le apretaba con fuerza la garganta y no le permitía ni respirar. Agachó un poco el rostro para que la muchacha no pudiera ver que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo y respiro profundo. Escuchó un movimiento extraño y después de eso sintió una mano de la muchacha sobre su hombro, apretando ligeramente.

– E-Está bien. – Dijo con una voz tan pequeña, que parecía estar hablando con Hinata. – Yo me encargó… Gracias.

Parpadeó y regresó al presente, a la habitación de hospital que no había abandonado un solo momento. La luz se colaba entre las persianas, brillante. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía creer que había vuelto a ser la inútil de antaño… ni siquiera había podido levantar su infeliz trasero de la silla del quirófano para ir a buscar a Hinata como se lo había prometido. De nuevo se fallaba y les fallaba a sus amigos. Subió las piernas a la silla abrazó sus rodillas, recargó la frente en ellas y cerró los ojos unos momentos; la respiración acompasada de Sasuke la adormecía un poco, pero el sonido de la maquina que revisaba sus latidos la mantenía lo suficientemente alerta.

Observó la pequeña figura que se acurrucaba en el sillón, apretó un poco los labios y se recargó en la puerta, ignorando por completo a todos los hombres que se detenían para observar dentro de la habitación, aunque sabía que su presencia los ahuyentaba en cuanto se daban cuenta quien estaba ahí. Cruzó los brazos y desvió su mirada de la pelirrosa al muchacho que yacía inerte en la cama de hospital… era la primera vez en años que lo veía tan vulnerable y débil. Sonrió un poco al pensar en la infinidad de bromas que podría gastar por este pequeño incidente, más le valía a ese idiota despertar pronto, no aguantaba las ganas de empezar a molestarle.

– Esto es una verdadera molestia. – Se quejó, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró para ver a la muchacha. – ¿Cómo los soportas todo el día?

Observó la mirada completamente vacía que le dedicaba ella y se deshizo por completo de la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, no podía seguir engañándose, Sakura era terca incluso estando deprimida. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar detrás del sillón en el que estaba sentada y se recargó en el, podía ver el cabello despeinado de la muchacha a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

– Dicen que esas papas matan si no las sacas con cuidado…

Levantó las cejas y sintió como le temblaba el rostro, una sonrisa melancólica se había escabullido por unos segundos. Suspiró un poco y se levantó del pequeño sillón por primera vez en dos horas. Volteó a ver al rubio a los ojos y después se giró para asegurarse de que los medicamentos de Sasuke estuvieran listos para cuando llegara Ino.

– No es una papa Naruto… pero si puede matarte.

Negó. – Bueno, pero viene del suelo, y no es naranja, así que no es una zanahoria y si no es una papá… es como… un camote asesino o algo.

Negó un poco y rió una sola vez. Eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, ver a Sakura alejada de ese horrible sillón al que había estado atada esos últimos tres días. Asintió un poco y abrió grandes los ojos, para hacerla creer que estaba completamente convencido de lo que acababa de decir… en realidad no creía que una simple papa pudiera matarte por sacarla de la tierra. Vio a Sakura pararse frente a Sasuke y verlo fijamente, mientras le acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza; bajó la mirada y apretó un poco los puños, habían pasado cinco años y Sakura seguía enamorada del teme.

– Sakura, ¿por qué sigues luchando?

Despegó la mirada del rostro de Sasuke y volteó a ver a Naruto, había comprendido cada una de sus palabras, pero no quería aceptarlas, esa era una conversación que no podían desarrollar ahí, frente al Uchiha que podía despertar del coma en cualquier momento. Se alejó de Sasuke y se recargó en la pared, tenía la mirada clavada en una esquina del suelo.

– No se a que te refieres… Y… ¿Qué han encontrado? – Preguntó, esperando que Naruto aceptara el cambio de tema.

Torció los labios y se encogió de hombros. – Nada… es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Asintió y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Que ha pasado con Kirigakure?

Bajó la mirada e imitó la acción de la muchacha. – Nada. No ha pasado nada…

– ¿¡Están seguros! ¿¡En verdad lo están intentando!

El aumento en el tono de voz de Sakura lo hizo brincar, vio a los ojos y notó una extraña frustración, además de decepción y furia… y algo que no podía identificar. Era obvio que la muchacha estaba a punto de explotar. Recompuso su postura y la observó unos momentos, con las cejas un poco juntas, no entendía el comportamiento Sakura.

– Sakura, no te entiendo. – Dijo sin más.

– ¡Vaya novedad! – Dijo en tono mordaz. – ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Naruto? ¿Qué debo explicarte? – Observó la mirada confundida del rubio y quiso arrancarle el cabello – ¿¡Eh!

Era oficial, Sakura estaba perdiendo la cordura de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en esa habitación blanca y deprimente. Enderezó la espalda y enfocó un poco la mirada, para poder ver a la muchacha a los ojos de la manera más adecuada y que ella pudiera ver lo que el estaba buscando con esa pregunta o al menos entendiera lo que el pensaba.

– ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber si han encontrado a Hinata?

Separó los labios para hablar, pero no podía, las palabras no salía. Cerró la boca y se giró, se llevó una mano al pecho y observó la pequeña flor que había cerca de la ventana de nuevo. Respiró profundo y juntó las manos frente a ella, sintiendo como temblaban un poco.

– Eso no te importa y te recomiendo que vayas metiendo la nariz en tus asuntos.

Juntó las cejas ante el tono con el que le había contestado la muchacha y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ¿de cuando acá se guardaban secretos?

– Si tanto quieres saber, te recomiendo que tú también ayudes en la búsqueda. Porque hasta donde he visto, tú no te haz movido de este puto cuarto de hospital ¿O si, Sakura-chan?

No podía ver el rostro de Sakura, pero vio como sus hombros se enderezaban un poco, como cuando se molestaba… seguramente le había dado directo en el orgullo. Por alguna razón, no poder ver el rostro de Sakura lo hacía enojarse más de lo que ya.

– Todos estamos ayudando a algo… ¿Y tu qué? – Le preguntó con un deje de molestia poco común en la voz. – ¿Tus lágrimas son mágicas y ayudan a que Sasuke mejore? ¿Harán que Hinata vuelva? ¡No lo creo! ¡Así que no me hables de ese modo, porque eres la menos indicada para exigir!

Sentía que era liberado de una fuerte opresión en el pecho, por fin le había dicho a Sakura lo que pensaba de su actitud, pero sabía que el modo en que lo había hecho estaba mal. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se golpeó, sintiéndose el peor de los patanes, Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y verlo así seguramente era el peor golpe emocional que podía recibir en esos momentos. Bajó las manos a la altura de su pecho y observó una de ellas… por el otro lado, no podía dejar que ella se hundiera en la miseria.

– Sakura… lo siento.

Sintió como sus manos temblaban, estaba furiosa, no con el rubio, pero consigo misma… el tenía razón, no estaba haciendo nada por encontrar a Hinata, solo se había dedicado a lloriquear como lo hacía antes; apretó una de las manos y la llevó a su pecho, la otra sujeto firmemente su puño. Giró el rostro y volteó a ver a Naruto, podía ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio y en todo su rostro. Suspiró y se giró, ¿de qué servía seguir engañándose?

Se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a Naruto, negó un poco, restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo el también estaba preocupado por Sasuke; sabía que llevaba sin dormir esos tres días… dedicado a proteger la aldea en la que vivía, para que nadie intentara entrar y atacar a Sasuke bajo las órdenes de Suigetsu.

Negó de nuevo y sonrió de lado. – No importa… tienes razón.

Separó los labios y un extraño ruido salió de ellos, no quería que Sakura se tomara las palabras tan enserio, ahora que lo pensaba, había hecho un muy bien trabajo asistiendo a Ino. Se sentía como un completo idiota.

– No lo dije enserio… ¡estaba enojado, yo-…!

Sonrió de nuevo y negó. – No he hecho nada, es la verdad. – Bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. – Es solo que…

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, era la primera vez que admitiría en voz alta la razón de su encierro. Vio a Naruto y se encogió de hombros, le sonrió un poco y bajó la mirada, se sentía incómoda. Se quitó el cabello del rostro y dejó la mano sobre su cabeza, deteniendo su flequillo, dejó salir un largo suspiro y luego dejó caer las manos, lista.

– No quiero que encuentren a Hinata.

~oOo~

Su encuentro con Koharu había sido uno de los más frustrantes de toda su vida como Hokage, la maldita anciana se había empeñado en sonreírle como si fuera una mocosa y en decir que era mejor que se calmara, porque así, a gritos, no arreglarían nada. Y nada resultó como había esperado, no había convencido a ese estúpido saco de grasa apestosa a que le dijera que demonios había pasado con Karin. Se llevó una mano a la sien y masajeó con cuidado, estaba perdiendo el toque y la cordura.

Cómo si hubiera sido suficiente el asunto de la anciana, ahora tenía a una rubia actuando extraño a su alrededor, con un aire de sospecha y desconfianza que todo mundo comenzaba a notar. ¿Y como no desconfiar? Si su hokage, la que se hacía llamar justa y otras cosas de ese tipo, había permitido la peor atrocidad al dejar que Sasuke matara a Karin bajo las órdenes de Koharu. Y el peor golpe había llegado cuando su mejor aprendiz había decidido caer en estado vegetativo frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke.

Nada estaba resultando, nada iba según lo planeado y ese maldito plan había resultado un completo fracaso desde el primer día… algo le estaba fallando y no sabía que era. Y para colmarla de preocupaciones, su mejor equipo de rastreo había llegado hacía unos minutos, para decirle que no habían encontrado un solo rastro de la muchacha… de nuevo. Golpeó con fuerza su nuevo escritorio y se levantó de la silla, ignorando por completo como se transformaban las miradas de Shizune y Kiba a unas de completo pánico.

– Han pasado tres días… ¡podría estar en cualquier lado!

– Tsunade-sama, tal vez desviaron a Su-…

– ¡No! – Interrumpió molesta. – Suna es la única que muestra completo interés y tú lo sabes.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, no solo Shizune lo sabía, todos sabían que Gaara estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudar, se hacían búsquedas en el desierto varias veces al día y la aldea no había quedado exenta de búsquedas exhaustivas; la seguridad había aumentado un setenta por ciento y ya había ninjas montando guardia en el desierto y las fronteras. El terreno estaba cubierto, incluso la costa era vigilada constantemente. Kiba movió un poco los pies, incómodo.

– Tal vez estamos omitiendo algo… – Comentó con un tono tan tranquilo que parecía un susurro. – Alguna ruta o…

Se quedó callado, no había necesidad de estar hablando sobre algo que Tsunade ya había pensando lo suficiente, además con Shikamaru a su lado era difícil omitir algún detalle. Bajó la mirada y después volteó a ver por una de las ventanas, debería estar ahí afuera, buscando a Hinata… pero todo lugar en el que pensaba ya se había enviado un equipo de búsqueda. Suspiró y regresó la atención a la Hokage, que se había quedado en completo silencio.

– Sabemos que el plan de Suigetsu era mandarla a la frontera con Kiri. – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde la desaparición de la Hyuuga, pero el tiempo apenas y era suficiente para llegar a Suna, Kirigakure estaba más del doble de tiempo que la arena, por más veloz que fueras no se podía llegar ahí en tres días… a menos que te tele-transportaras y la única persona que sabía que podía hacer eso, era una de las personas más apegadas al Raikage. Se frotó el rostro y observó el mapa que había sobre su escritorio, no había ninguna forma de llegar más rápido a Kiri, en realidad solo había maneras de retrasarte. Observó la enorme masa de agua que separa a Konoha de Kirigakure, la marea había estado a favor de los marineros que habían desembarcado el día anterior… entonces el mar no estaba en condiciones de un viaje a Kirigakure si se tenía prisa. ¿Qué había omitido? Se llevó la mano al mentón y volteó a ver a Kakashi.

– ¿Quiénes van camino a Kiri?

El hombre la observó con su único ojo visible, completamente serio. – Los equipos de Hanabi y el de Neji, salieron hace dos días y hoy enviaron al equipo de Sai.

Observó al de cabellos plateados unos momentos, enviar a Sai adelantaría mucho las cosas en Kirigakure, aunque podría atrasar el trabajo que tenía para los cuatro que estaban frente a ella. Asintió y volteó a ver el mapa que estaba extendido sobre su escritorio, habían abarcado los alrededores de la aldea y las vías que había hacia las demás aldeas que llevaban también a Kirigakure. Observó las enormes porciones de papel que representaban los diferentes países, había una sección que no pertenecía a al país del fuego ni al del agua; colocó una banderilla roja en la sección que no pertenecía a algún país, era en la que podrían esconderse con mayor facilidad, no había ninjas de la arena o de la niebla ahí.

Apuntó con el dedo y levantó la mirada para ver a los cuatro ninjas. – Aquí… es el lugar menos protegido, solo estamos nosotros. – Volteó a ver a Kakashi. – ¿En cuanto tiempo pueden llegar?

Kakashi la observó unos momentos y luego levantó la mirada, haciendo cuentas y tomando en cuenta toda posibilidad. – Está a la misma distancia que la arena.

– Pero las condiciones son un poco más austeras. – Dijo Kiba recordando el camino. – Hay más accidentes, de aquí al pueblo de los que hay a Suna, son mínimos pero los hay.

Kakashi asintió y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Pero los comerciantes de Suna y Kiri tiene ahí un pequeño punto de encuentro para comerciantes… Y Konoha participa desde hace un año, la ruta cambió hace meses. Además debemos apresurarnos si queremos encontrar un rastro, los barcos llegan en cuatro días, si las cuentas no me fallan.

– ¿Qué propones? – Preguntó Shizune con tono sarcástico. – ¿Qué lleguemos allá en un día?

– En uno y medio. – Contestó Kakashi tranquilamente.

La mujer dejó salir un ruido de indignación y molestia, giró el rostro a la izquierda, para no ver al hombre y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Están locos acaso? – Preguntó en un tono de voz agudo. – Así lleguemos en dos días, no tendremos la energía para poder iniciar la búsqueda, descansar solo nos atrasaría todo lo que adelantemos. No.

– Siempre contamos con las píldoras de soldado. – Contestó Shino, hablando por primera vez frente a la Hokage.

La mujer volteó a ver a Aburame y negó. – ¡No!

Kiba asintió, sonriente y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. – Tienes razón, las hemos usado antes. – Contestó con simplicidad. – Y Akamaru y yo las usamos para algunos ataques, con todo respeto Shizune-san, no veo ningún problema con el plan de Kakashi y las píldoras.

– No podemos abusar de ellas, tomarlas despreocupadamente hace daño. – Renegó Shizune. – Y tú lo sabes. – Apuntó a Kakashi. – Así que llegaremos en tres días, aun así tendremos un día libre de multitudes. No veo el problema.

– Shizune, ya no son unos niños. – Dijo Kakashi, notando el problema. – Tienen veintiún años, Kiba es jounnin y Shino un miembro del ANBU.

El silencio que se creo en la habitación fue un poco incómodo, todos podían notar la inconformidad de la morena y al parecer no cedería ante algo contrario a lo que ella acababa de objetar. La hokage estaba completamente seria y tenía la mirada clavada en su compañera y amiga, parecía que estaba buscando una manera de derrumbar esa enorme muralla que ella se había empeñado en levantar. Los dos integrantes del equipo ocho estaban en completo silencio, esperando a que alguno de los mayores dijera algo, después de todo debían seguir las órdenes de Tsunade-sama y las de Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi estaba seguro de que su plan no podía fallar, ya una vez había acortado viajes a la mitad, pero también estaba consciente de que ahora no trabajaba con Naruto y Sakura, o Gai, con ellos tenía que escuchar y que hablar sobre las posibilidades. Kiba y Shino accedían a casi todo lo que el proponía, pero Shizune siempre encontraba un lado malo o una manera más lenta de hacerlo.

– Entonces, Kakashi… ¿cuánto tiempo?

Sonrió un poco bajo la mascara y se encogió de hombros. – Si nadie se pone infantil… día y medio.

La rubia lo observó unos momentos y sonrió. – Bien… entonces quiero que vayan, tienen media hora para empacar.

Los tres hombres asintieron, pero Shizune se acercó al escritorio molesta. – Tsunade-sama usted no puede-…

– Claro que puedo. – Contestó molesta, Shizune en verdad se estaba comportando como una pequeña niña. – ¿Dudas de tus capacidades?

Shizune se alejó un poco, viéndose aun más molesta e indignada que antes. – ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero eso no quiere decir que Kakashi vaya a-…

– Es nuestra mejor amiga. – Interrumpió Kiba, había perdido por completo la paciencia.

Tsunade, que había estado a punto de callar a Shizune, se alejó del escritorio y volteó a ver a Kiba, sorprendida de escucharlo hablar tan molesto por primera vez en esos tres días. Volteó a ver a Shizune y enarcó una ceja, la mujer solo la observó unos momentos y después se giró para ver a Kiba, entonces ella también volteó a ver al castaño de nuevo.

– Hace menos de medio año que la recuperamos. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Shizune. – No estamos dispuestos a perderla de nuevo. No si aun podemos hacer algo.

Kakashi volteó a ver a Shizune con una mirada que lo decía todo: ¿ahora entiendes mi postura? La mujer se quedó en silencio, recargada en el escritorio de la hokage. Agachó la mirada y se frotó un brazo lentamente.

Tsunade la vio unos momentos y juntó las manos. – Veinte minutos. Ahora largo.

~oOo~

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el pequeño poblado, el suelo se había convertido en una resbalosa mezcla de hierba, tierra y agua, demasiado peligrosa para caminar o correr en ella. Lanzó una maldición por el mal clima y el suelo, y se aferró con fuerza al bastón que la ayudaba a caminar. Hacía días que la gente hablaba de que había algo raro en el bosque, pero nadie tenía el valor de investigar que era. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se quitó los mechones de largo y blanco cabello que se le pegaban a la piel por el agua.

– ¡Maldición!

Gritó al sentir que el bastón resbalaba y que ella iba a dar al suelo, por suerte el impacto había sido un poco mullido, debido a la lluvia. Se levantó y se quitó el lodo de la cara, molesta. Sacudió la mano para deshacerse de los excesos de lodo y buscó su bastón, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos siguió con su extraña caminata. Chasqueó la lengua.

– ¿Qué demonios te importaba, Amaya? Ahí vas, a jugar al ninja.

Se detuvo unos momentos, le habían dicho que debía adentrarse en el bosque veinte metros y después salirse del camino y caminar otros quince hacía el sur. Agudizó el oído, para escuchar sobre el sonido de la lluvia, pero no había nada, solo el sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra las copas de los árboles, deslizarse por las plantes hacia el suelo o caer de alguna parte alta y salpicar en el lodo. Respiró profundo y siguió caminando, esperando escuchar algo, pero no había un solo sonido que no perteneciera al escenario.

Bufó molesta y levantó el rostro para que el agua le limpiara por completo el lodo, si no se resfriaba sería un milagro, ya llevaba más de media hora caminando por el bosque y veinte minutos bajo la lluvia. Sacudió su bastón y le quitó todo el lodo que se le había quedado, suspiró cansada y se giró para regresar a casa, pero algo extraño la hizo girar hacia su derecha. Había un mechón de cabello atorado en una rama. Caminó hasta el con cuidado y lo tomó, el cabello ya estaba seco, pero no se veía tan muerto… tenía pocos días ahí.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo olió, no tenía más de cinco días ahí, de eso estaba segura… Siguió caminando hacia adelante, buscando algún indicio de vida humana salvaje o fugitiva, pero no había nada, la lluvia se había encargado de borrar todo rastro del suelo y de las plantas. Buscó y buscó, estaba segura que lo que buscaba era una mujer, el cabello estaba en muy buen estado a pesar de que ya llevaba días sin recibir los nutrimentos de su dueña. Observó el mechón de nuevo y torció los labios… tal vez había ido de pasada y algún gracioso se encargó de esparcir un rumor.

– ¡Bah!

Arrojó el mechón de cabello al suelo y notó que el charco en el que había caído tenía un extraño color. Se acuclilló y tomó un poco del lodo con dos de sus dedos, lo acercó a su rostro y lo observó, parecía que habían vaciado pintura en el… tal vez tinta. Lo acercó a su nariz y percibió el inconfundible aroma a sangre. Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar entre los árboles, siguiendo el camino de sangre y lodo, hasta que llegó a un árbol que había visto antes. Notó que había un pedazo de corteza cubriendo el enorme hoyo que tenía debajo. Se acercó un poco más y con el bastón retiró el enorme trozo de corteza; al instante, una delgada y blanca mano cayó en el lodo que había fuera del árbol.

Dejó salir un grito y cayó al suelo. ¡Había un jodido cadáver dentro del árbol! Se alejó un poco, sintiendo miedo, era la mano de una mujer y si la habían atacado entonces ella no estaba en la mejor situación de su vida. Tomó su bastón y se levantó del suelo, dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero una extraña sensación la hizo caminar en dirección al árbol.

Se acuclilló, sintiendo como su pierna lisiada empezaba a protestar por todo el ejercicio de ese día. Frotó un poco la pierna y acercó la mano libre hacia la muñeca de la muchacha… no sentía pulso. Sintió una horrible sacudida en el estómago y las nauseas no tardaron en llenarle la garganta por completo de esa desagradable sensación. Se acercó un poco más y observó a la muchacha que estaba ahí dentro, su rostro estaba lleno de heridas, al igual que el resto de la piel descubierta, pero lo que había llamado su atención, era un horrible corte que tenía en el abdomen, del cual aun salía sangre. Estiró un brazo de nuevo y llevó su mano al pecho de la muchacha… podía sentir un débil lado.

– Por dios…

Metió los brazos al agujero y sacó a rastras a la muchacha, lo tomó con cuidado de la cintura y pasó uno de los blancos brazos sobre sus hombros, y lo aseguró con un trozo de tela que había rasgado de la capa. Tomó su bastón y se apoyó en el, varias veces, para acostumbrarse al peso de la muchacha. Después de unos segundos, ya estaba caminando lo más rápido que podía en dirección a casa.

~oOo~

Estaba escondido dentro de un tronco, reprimiendo las ganas de reír y viendo por un pequeño agujero al exterior, asegurándose que nadie se acercara a donde estaba. Tomó entre sus manos una pequeña resortera y la acomodó cerca del pequeño agujero que había en el enorme tronco, era el escondite perfecto para poder atacar a sus enemigos sin ser detectado. Sonrió un poco y volvió a fijarse por el agujero para ver veía algo, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Torció los labios, de seguro le había dejado ahí solo el maldito.

Tomó su resortera con cuidado y empezó a arrastrarse por el tronco para salir. Escuchó un fuerte crujido y seguido de eso, resbaló por el tronco sin poder detenerse, rodó por el suelo dos veces y se golpeó contra un tronco que había cerca de su escondite. Se levantó molesto y se giró, con la resortera en alto. Soltó la cuerda y vio como el muchacho esquivaba la piedra que iba directo a el sin dificultad.

– Baja eso, tonto. Tenemos que ir a casa, mañana tengo una misión importante.

Lo volteó a ver en completo silencio, ignorando lo que había dicho y guardó la resortera en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– ¡Lo prometiste! – Se quejó.

Vio el rostro completamente serio que tenía Itachi y se dio cuenta que no había como cambiar su parecer; suspiró pesadamente y empezó a caminar en dirección a el. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risitas de los niños y las voces de sus madres en el parque de juegos. Se detuvo y tomó a Itachi de la manga de su playera; el muchacho se detuvo y lo volteó a ver, con cara de fastidio.

– ¿Ahora qué?

Arrugó la nariz. – Allá hay niñas.

Vio la expresión que tenía Itachi, estaba en blanco, pero no esa común expresión de seriedad que lo rodeaba siempre, esta estaba llena de algo que parecía ser incertidumbre y confusión. Sasuke hizo un ligero mohín y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, estaba harto de que las niñas dejaran salir ligeros grititos cada que lo veían y que las mujeres se acercaran a apachurrarle los cachetes… en verdad no estaba "bonito".

– Bah, haz lo que quieras.

Volteó a ver a Itachi y le sacó la lengua, se giró y siguió caminando, al otro lado de la pequeña arboleda estaba la calle de las tiendas de dulces, que era un poco menos desagradable que un montón de féminas de todas las edades tratando de desfigurarle la cara con sus asquerosas manos. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, tal vez le llevaría a mamá unos cuantos dulces para que no se enojara con Itachi por dejarlo solo en la aldea.

Escuchó un ligero crujido y se giró lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la resortera de su bolsillo y la levantó, esperando a que saliera alguien de entre los árboles para poder atacarlo. Pero no había nadie. Desconfiado, bajó la resortera y siguió caminando, a los pocos metros de ahí se encontró con una pequeña niña, como las odiosas del parque, que estaba acurrucada en el suelo y llorando. De cabello corto y llevaba un vestido lila que resaltaba con el pálido tono blanco de su piel

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó demandante, con ese tono digno de un Uchiha.

La niña se limpió los ojos y empezó a dibujar círculos en el suelo, pero no le dijo su nombre, solo hipó unos momentos y después volvió a llorar. Molesto, tomó una rama, no iba tocarla, y se acercó a ella, estiró el brazo y le picó el hombro a la niña con la rama, pero lo único que consiguió fue que balbuceando cosas que no podía entender.

– ¡Habla bien!

– ¡D-Déjeme e-en p-paz! – Gritó la niña y salió corriendo de ahí.

Escuchó sus pasos acelerados y su llanto durante unos segundos, hasta que se quedó el, completamente solo, en la arboleda, viendo el lugar en el que había estado sentada la niña momentos antes. Esa niña era rara, ya había visto a unas llorar antes y siempre intentaban lanzársele encima y llorar desconsoladamente en su hombro. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar de nuevo, siguiendo los pasos de la niña; se llevó las manos al bolsillo y se detuvo al ver que Itachi estaba a unos metros, acuclillado en el suelo y hablando con la pequeña niña que había visto momentos antes.

– Deshazte de eso. Y ve a casa.

Apretó los labios y negó. – Vete tú.

El muchacho negó, completamente serio, y se enderezó, puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña niña y le señaló la dirección al parque de juegos. La pequeña desapareció de ahí, no sin antes voltear a ver a Sasuke con una mirada completamente fría y llena de lágrimas cristalinas. Movió los hombros, un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que una niña lo tratara de ese modo, todas eran tan empalagosas… como los dulces, igual de desagradables.

Itachi lo volteó a ver después de unos momentos. – Ándate de aquí, tienes que volver.

Arrojó la rama en dirección a Itachi y caminó en dirección contraria, los escuchaba gritar una y otra vez que volviera a casa, ¿para que volver? Nadie lo esperaba. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y siguió caminando, fingiendo que no lo escuchaba, pero la verdad era que podía escucharlo claramente… como si estuviera hablando dentro de su cabeza.

Cayó al suelo por no poner atención yal abrir los ojos, se encontró rodeado de una tremenda oscuridad. La resortera y el bolsillo habían desaparecido de su pantalón, sentía el torso desnudo y notaba que tenía más estatura. Sintió algo extraño en el hombro y se dio cuenta que había un horrible corte. Levantó la mirada, no había otra cosa además de la oscuridad.

– Hey. – Dijo en un tono alto. – ¡Hey!

Esperó a que le contestaran, pero no escuchó nada, ni siquiera rastro de algún eco. Empezó a caminar, buscando alguna salida, quería levantar una mano y palpar el vacío, pero se sentía un poco idiota. Se sentía un poco desorientado y no le gustaba nada esa sensación. Después de caminar varios minutos, comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer objetos, duraban poco más de un segundo. Entonces vio un pequeño shuriken de plástico frente a él, estaba gastado y mordido en una punta. Lo recordaba, era uno de los shuriken con los que solía jugar de niño.

– ¿Sasuke?

Giró en todas direcciones, buscando a la dueña de la voz, ya la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía quien era. Comenzó a escuchar su respiración, eso empezaba a darle miedo, tenía la sensación de saber donde estaba, pero no tenía ni idea. Levantó la mirada y vio que una luz opaca trazaba el contorno de una puerta.

– Vete de aquí, Sasuke.

Giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio el rostro demacrado de Itachi, sus ojos moribundos clavados en los suyos, parecían dos profundos pozos sin fin y sin agua… estaban carentes de vida. Dio un ligero salto hacia atrás, para alejarse de él cadáver; después de que su mano ensangrentada señalara hacia la puerta, Itachi cayó al suelo y desapareció. ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

Observó la puerta y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿detrás de la puerta estarían sus padres? Apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero un extraño viento helado lo empujó hacia adelante.

– ¡Sasuke!

De nuevo esa voz. Se giró por completo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y buscó con la mirada, desesperado, la había escuchado detrás de él pero no había nadie; comenzaba a sentirse extraño, por alguna razón esa voz le causaba una sensación de desazón. Estiró el brazo lentamente, buscando algo, pero no había nada, solo vacío.

Bajó la mano, convencido de que estaba alucinando, mejor se largaría de ahí antes de que los cadáveres de sus padres llegaran para decirle que tenía que volver casa. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar, tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró profundo, debía calmarse.

– Tengo miedo…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz y vio un extraño bulto en el suelo, a tres metros de él… lo observó mejor y se dio cuenta que era una mujer, estaba acurrucada en el suelo y el cabello le cubría el rostro por completo. Se acercó lentamente a ella, no sabía si confiar en esa aparición o no; se acercó a ella hasta que sintió algo húmedo bajo sus pies… no se había percatado de que iba descalzo.

Bajó la mirada y vio algo brillar unos momentos, se acuclilló y deslizó los dedos sobre la superficie, llenándolos del líquido que había derramado; lo acercó a su nariz y un fuerte olor a sangre llenó sus fosas nasales. Se lanzó sobre la mujer, sintiendo como sus rodillas se empaparan; la tomó con cuidado y le descubrió el rostro, para ver quien era. El corazón se le detuvo por completo. Era la niña del parque.

– ¿Hinata?

La muchacha apenas y movió el rostro, de sus labios escapó un ronco suspiro que parecía ser su nombre. Le tomó el rostro con cuidado, su piel estaba helada y pálida como el papel; tenía algunos rasguños y el rastro seco de la sangre que había escurrido de sus labios. Sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y siguió examinándola, llevaba puesto un kimono lila y a la altura de su abdomen había una enorme mancha de sangre. El aire abandonó por completo sus pulmones.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La volteó a ver y vio que ella abría un poco los ojos, el color perla de sus ojos ya no brillaba… sintió que la boca se le sacaba por completo, ¿se estaba muriendo? Entonces recordó a Itachi y sintió como si le estrujaran el estómago… ¿Acaso estaba muerta ya? No… seguía frente a el, podía sentirla, solo estaba herida. La tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó, debía buscar ayuda, necesitaba encontrar quien la atendiera. Observó la puerta y empezó a correr hacia ella.

– Vete…

Le tomó el rostro e intentó sonreírle. – Tranquila… estarás bien…

Ella movió la cabeza débilmente, negando. – Vete tú.

Negó de nuevo y la estrechó contra él, no podía dejarla ahí, no después de la manera en que la había tratado, tenía que enmendar su grosería… además, aun estaba a tiempo, podían sanar su herida, podría mejorar y eso quedaría como un recuerdo y nada más. Sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho, jamás había sentido eso por la imagen de mujer herida. Negó y volteó a verla de nuevo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aun más pálida que momentos antes. La estrechó de nuevo contra el.

Se detuvo unos momentos, Hinata comenzaba a deslizarse de sus brazos, como si se tratara de agua. Se aferró a ella con un brazo y con el otro le acarició el rostro con cuidado.

– ¡Mírame! – ¿Por qué demonios no la había cuidado mejor? – No dejes de verme…

La vio asentir y volvió a correr hacia la puerta, en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, se giró y la abrió con la espalda. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, sintió que caía rápidamente al vacío y después de un segundo o dos, Hinata se deslizó de sus brazos. Lo último que sintió, fue la suave mano de Hinata recorrerle el brazo y aferrarse a su mano un momento.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que los había cerrado, una extraña luz y un fuerte grito lo recibieron. Vio varias líneas sobre su pecho y en sus brazos, levantó el brazo que no le dolía y los arrancó con un solo movimiento.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡No hagas eso!

Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo y sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro, pero no le importó, había soltado a Hinata en un lugar que no conocía y debía encontrarla. Volteó hacia todas las direcciones, tenía dificultad para ver por la luz, pero no se veía la figura de la Hyuuga por ningún lado.

Parpadeó hasta que se acostumbró a la luz, todo estaba demasiado limpio, blanco y brillante, había un penetrante olor a enfermo y a medicamento, no había duda, estaba en un hospital… ¿pero donde estaba Hinata? Hizo un ademán de levantarse y sintió una extraña molestia en la pierna, además de una venda. ¿Acaso había caído y apenas había reaccionado?

– ¿Hinata? – Preguntó con voz ronca y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el dolor en el hombro crecer. – ¿Hinata?

Vio un extraño rayo rosado ir y venir de un lado a otro a menos de dos metros de él, se decidió a caminar hacia esa figura, pero un fuerte mareo y unas nauseas tremendas lo detuvieron; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió un vendaje, palpó con cuidado, estaba completamente vendada. Intentó dar un paso y sintió que algo pequeño lo detenía, levantó la mirada y vio unos enormes ojos jade.

– Llévame con Hinata…

Había un ruido agudo y molesto en esa habitación, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra la estiró, buscando donde apoyarse para seguir caminando, pero la persona que tenía enfrente lo empujó hacia atrás y el sonido agudo se convirtió en una voz.

– Sasuke debes regresar a la cama…

Negó y se zafó de la muchacha, tambaleando un poco. – ¡Quiero verla!

– ¡Sasuke necesitas calmarte! – Escuchó a la voz decir y sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su torso. Braceó un poco y sintió como se apretaban los brazos a su alrededor, impidiéndole caer. – Debes descansar…

Negó e intentó zafarse, pero estaba demasiado débil como para poder soltarse del fuerte agarre de la psicópata que lo tenía ahí cautivo. Intentó pararse, pero al dar un paso cayó hacia la derecha, estaba demasiado mareado. Se levantó de nuevo, desesperado e intentó impulsarse hacia la puerta.

– ¡Hinata! – Gritó con fuerza. – ¡Hinata!

Sintió un extraño golpe en una de las rodillas y perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, como antes, los brazos que lo rodeaban lo detuvieron de caer al suelo, pero esta vez sentía como era arrastrado hacia la atrás. Estiró uno de los brazos hacia la puerta y continuó gritando el nombre de la Hyuuga, necesitaba ir con ella. Volteó a ver a la mujer de ojos verdes que lo estaba deteniendo y sintió que la conocía. Se quedó quieto unos momentos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se sentía demasiado confundido… algo se le había olvidado, algo importante.

Sakura estaba respirando con dificultad, pero aprovechó que Sasuke se quedara quieto y oprimió el botón que había arriba de la mesita de noche. Unos segundos después el ajetreo con Sasuke regresó y esta vez fue más difícil contenerlo, estaba recuperando el equilibrio. Sintió como era arrastrada con el de vez en cuando y recibió algunos golpes por los movimientos bruscos y descontrolados del Uchiha.

Después de unos momentos de lucha, Ino llegó con dos muchachos, que tomaron a Sasuke y le impidieron salir corriendo por el pasillo. Sakura estaba en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza y el labio abierto. El muchacho siguió gritando el nombre de la Hyuuga, pero después de un fuerte ajetreo, una declaración de asesinato, más gritos llamando a la Hyuuga y un fuerte calmante -vía intravenosa- Sasuke regresó a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero recibir comentarios, me los merezco c:<br>Ya saben, pueden dejar comentarios, críticas, dudas, em... si y todas esas cosas que les agraden :D Ya saben que, hasta ahora, siempre contesto(: **

Creo que actualizo a muy buen tiempo(: La verdad aproveché un golpe de inspiración que me llegó el miércoles, después de un examen para el que estudié como loca durante cinco días. La verdad este capítulo sufrió infinidad de transformaciones, antes de escribirlo ya tenía una pequeña idea de que pasaría en el, pero me di cuenta que eso no me llenaba... así que lo cambié por completo. Oh, si beibih, Sakura es una niña mala. No se enojen por ese pequeño incidente, no habrá SasuSaku.  
>Iba a decir algo más pero lo he olvidado por completo ._. ¡AH! Ya recordé, espero les guste esa pequeña parte que hay en la que interactúan (por así decirlo) Hinata y Sasuke, no puedo meter algo más conciso porque ambos están lejos de estar juntos, pero bueeeno, Masashi Kishimoto usa esos pequeños espacios para reunir a algunas personas en lugares inexistentes (como a Kakashi con su padre).<p>

Casi lloré cuando vi los comentarios, estaba esperando muchos regaños a decir verdad n/n es que me ausenté mucho, pero ustedes son hermosas personas, se irán al cielo lo juro y más por tenerme tanta paciencia jajajaja, deberían de darles un premio por eso, lo juro.  
>Bueeeeeno, volviendo a la historia, espero les guste, porque en verdad que batallé con algunas partes, en especial con la de Amaya, esa cambió siete veces por completo... bueno, ya sabrán más adelante de ella, no se desesperen. Y también batallé mucho con la parte de Sasuke, creo que me salí un poco de la idea original del personaje, PERO, tengo una explicación o algo así. Por si tenían dudas, el nombre del capítulo salió del extraño suceso entre Sasuke y Hinata.<br>Hay algo que no me convence... si lo cambio, les avisaré ¿ok?

El punto es, que espero les haya gustado y les prometo que la próxima semana habrá capítulo nuevo :) ya estoy trabajando en el.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Floor: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D en verdad me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y me emociona que la leyeras en un día, eso me hace sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo. Hacerlos sentir la emoción es uno de mis objetivos, porque me encanta sentir que estoy dentro de la historia y creo que eso hace todo un poco más interesante... Gracias, gracias, gracias! :D Obviamente continuaré con esta historia, créeme que estoy muy concentrada en ella (aunque a veces tarde mucho en actualizar). Y si, que aguante el SasuHina(: Gracias por tu comentario, espero este capítulo te guste también :D

**Maribelteka: **Ambos la están pasando mal, después de todo les patearon el trasero bien y bonito :S Ya en este capítulo encuentran a Hinata, pero bueno, creo que después de leerlo te quedarás con la misma sensación de "maldita ya deja de hacerlos sufrir". Como sea, ya despertará y después podrán ser felices juntos o al menos estar juntos, no daré spoilers :B Lo de Karin... todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, aun falta ver que dice Koharu a Tsunade ;) Y como puedes ver la musa me ha dado una visita estos últimos días, espero y se quede conmigo durante el verano para poder acabar esta historia como debe ser! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero también te guste este capítulo :D Hasta luego!

**Lissette:** Ya está aquí el capítulo y no tienes que esperar más por saber que pasará :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capítulo y que te deje intrigada, pero solo poquito y descuida que la próxima semana actualizo sin falta :D Gracias! Hasta luego :)

**Son unos amores por ser tan pacientes lo juro, se irán al cielo con todo y todo. Si aún queda un alma que tenga esperanza en mi, no estaría mal decirlo, me ayudaría mucho anímicamente.**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**

**PD: **No tienen idea de como odio un anuncio que tiene una campana que suena cada medio minuto : y yo que pensé que después del de la risa del bebé ya no habría algo más molesto.****


	18. Capítulo 17

**Actualizando: Viernes 25 de Mayo.** Otra actualización a tiempo c: creo que ya notaron que he terminado el curso :D

**Disclaimmer: Por más que ame el mundo de Naruto y que Kishimoto sea como un ídolo, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Me explico? PERO, esta historia si es de mi autoría, DE MI PERSONA, espero nadie la robe y ya quiero ver como le va a ir al pobre diablo o la pobre alma en desgracia que se atreva a ignorar esto. Soy un poco agresiva ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – "La mujer de cabello blanco"<strong>

Sentía las lágrimas quemarle los ojos al igual que las mejillas y un tremendo nudo destrozarle la garganta, su madre, la mujer que siempre la había protegido, la que más le había enseñado, se alejaba para siempre de su lado. Dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y vio a su madre sonreír con esa ternura que solo ella podía brindar. Soltó el llanto por completo y se acercó al lecho de su madre, escondió su rostro en las sábanas y dejó que ella le acariciara la cabeza, intentando consolarla… por última vez.

Hipó de nuevo y negó, nada estaría bien, ella se iría y eso no podía ser bueno, ¿quién la consolaría en las noches después de una pesadilla? ¿Naomi? No… no era lo mismo.

– ¡N-No… t-te… t-te va-vallas!

– Te amo, hijita… por favor, cuida de tu hermanita…

Sintió que la tomaban y vio un extraño ajetreo, no entendía nada, su abuela estaba zafándose del agarre de su abuelo, Neji había bajado la mirada unos momentos y tenía la barbilla apretada. Entonces escuchó un ruido horrible que la asustó como nunca nada lo había hecho en su corta vida, era algo parecido a un aullido, pero estaba lleno de dolor.

Intentaron llevar su cabeza hacia otro lado, pero ella solo pudo zafarse y ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella: su abuela abrazando a su madre con fuerza, la cabeza de su madre caía hacia atrás juntó con su cabello y revotaba con los movimientos de la anciana. Se llevó una mano al pecho, asustada.

– ¡Mi niña! ¡¿Dios, por qué ella, por qué? ¡Hikaru haz algo! ¡Mi niña no, no ella!

No lo soportó. Se zafó de quien la tuviera en brazos y corrió lejos de ahí. Quería llegar a un lugar feliz, donde siguiera su madre ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

Después de correr por lo que parecieron años, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, sabía donde estaba… era el parque, podía escuchar risas de niños y voces de mujeres que seguramente eran sus madres. Se sentó y lloró amargamente, envidiándolos.

– ¿Quién eres? – Escuchó.

Levantó el rostro, sorprendida, y vio a un niño de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche. Se limpió los ojos y vio al suelo, veía los círculos que dibujaba sobre la tierra. No contestó, porque no lo conocía y su madre siempre le decía que no hablara con extraños. Juntó las cejas unos momentos e hipó, se llevó las manos al rostro y volvió a llorar.

Pero ese niño feo, grosero y terco solo pudo picarle con una rama que había encontrado por ahí. Intentó decirle que la dejara en paz, pero solo salieron suspiros raros entre el hipo y el llanto.

– ¡Habla bien! – Dijo molesto.

– ¡D-Déjeme e-en p-paz! – Gritó y salió corriendo de ahí.

No había corrido demasiado cuando topó con alguien, levantó el rostro y vio que era un joven muy parecido al niño que acababa de dejar atrás, el le sonreía con ternura y se acuclilló frente a ella, después de unos momentos la había envuelto en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y soltó el llanto de nuevo. Sintió como se alejaba de ella unos momentos y le tomaba los brazos con ambas manos.

– ¡M-Mi m…m-mamá!

Le señaló al pecho y sonrió. – Siempre estará aquí…

Su semblante cambió y su mirada se enfocó a unos metros más atrás. –

Deshazte de eso. Y ve a casa.

– Vete tú. – Escuchó… era el niño de antes.

Vio al muchacho negar y enderezarse, sintió la mano sobre su cabeza e hipó de nuevo, no lo conocía y la trataba tan bien. Bajó la mirada y se alejó de ellos, no sin antes voltear a ver por última vez al niño malcriado y empezó a correr entre los árboles, con los ojos cerrados.

A medida que corría la temperatura iba descendiendo y un extraño dolor en el abdomen comenzaba a hacerla perder velocidad, se detuvo unos momentos y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Se llevó una mano a la cara para quitarse algo que tenía pegado a ella, tiró con fuerza y sintió que se tiraba del cabello. Juntó las cejas, confundida y se llevó una mano a la cabeza… su cabello había crecido demasiado en pocos minutos.

– No… puede ser…

Dijo al observar sus manos, no eran las de una niña… eran las de una mujer adulta, delgadas, finas y llenas de sangre y cortes. Respiró profundo, preocupada y empezó a inspeccionar todo su cuerpo, hasta que dio con la fuente de tanta sangre… había un horrible corte en su abdomen, la habían apuñalado con algo, pero no podía recordar nada.

– Debes irte de aquí…

Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y vio la figura de su tío Hizashi, completamente pálido, con los ojos hundidos y enormes surcos oscuros alrededor de ellos. Se llevó una mano al pecho y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, asustada, el tenía años muerto, no entendía que hacía ahí.

– ¡Que te vayas he dicho!

Asintió, temerosa y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a el, sintiendo como su cuerpo protestaba por el frío, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre; volteó hacia atrás y vio al hombre dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, lo escuchó repetir lo que había dicho momentos antes y luego desapareció en una enorme nube de polvo que cayó al suelo y luego desapareció. Negó, no entendía nada, Hizashi estaba muerto hacía dieciocho años.

Estaba cansándose, sus pasos se hacían más lentos y pesados a cada segundo. Miró al frente y vio una puerta, lo suficientemente sólida para ser tan real como su tío. Separó los labios para respirar y sintió algo tibio deslizarse desde su boca, por su barbilla y cuello, hasta perderse en la ropa. Sintió una fuerte punzada y como más sangre salía de la herida, dio un paso y las rodillas dejaron de responder. Cayó al suelo, completamente débil, sin poder moverse.

– No te rindas…

Levantó la mirada y vio la figura de su madre, pálida y delgada, como la recordaba… enferma. Su hermoso cabello caía en su hombro derecho como una cascada en la noche, pero carecía de brillo y se veía seco. Cerró los ojos y escondió su rostro bajó una de sus manos, dejó escapar un sollozo y abrió los ojos de nuevo, la mujer seguía ahí, viéndola con ternura que hacía mucho no veía. Si había visto a su tío, que estaba muerto, y a su madre, que también había muerto… ¿eso quería decir que estaba muerta?

– ¿E-Estoy-…?

– ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! – Dijo con tono preocupado, interrumpiéndola.

Cerró los ojos y negó. Sintió unas frías y huesudas manos bajo su brazo que la obligaban a levantarse, pero el miedo no la dejaba moverse, jamás creyó que vería el cadáver de su madre; la amaba, la extrañaba y la quería de regreso, pero no podía evitar sentir que el miedo la dominaba cuando veía el cadáver de la mujer hablando.

Se zafó del agarre de la mujer y sintió como golpeaba el suelo de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio al sentir una fuerte punzada, que provenía de la herida. Respiró profundo y se acurrucó aun más en el suelo, al escuchar los pasos lentos y livianos de su madre al acercarse. Negó de nuevo, no quería sentir su mano, no quería tenerla cerca, estaba aterrada.

– ¡Y-Ya… p-por favor!

– Debes irte… no perteneces a este lugar.

Sintió una helada ráfaga de viento pasar sobre ella, su cabello voló con el aire helado y después cayó despeinado sobre su rostro. Suspiró y vio su aliento frente a ella, se acurrucó aun más, debía mantener el calor. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso su vida era un sinfín de encuentros con mundos extraños? Cerró los ojos unos momentos y comenzó a sentir que se quedaba dormida, tranquilamente dormida, aunque con frío. Se acurrucó aun más y después de unos momentos, la mano que tenía en la herida se deslizó lentamente al suelo, su respiración estaba acompasada y su sonido la arrullaba…

– ¡Hey!

Abrió los ojos, asustada, había caído en un profundo sueño sin darse cuenta. Intentó buscar la fuente de aquel grito, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía mover la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, cansada y olvidándose por completo de la voz que acababa de escuchar, pero un segundo grito la hizo abrir los ojos y sentir esperanza… era la voz de Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke? – Preguntó al viento en un tono de voz fuerte que la sorprendió. Giró la mirada en todas direcciones, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba por la emoción de ver a alguien que conocía. Movió un poco la cabeza y vio una mancha clara a lo lejos. – ¡Sasuke!

Quería correr a sus brazos, donde estaría protegida de todo lo que se apareciera en ese lugar; intentó levantarse pero a los pocos centímetros del suelo su cuerpo se desplomó de nuevo, abandonándola a su suerte y dejándola indefensa. Ya quería irse de ahí, todos estaban muertos en ese lugar.

Sintió que calosfríos ¿Sasuke estaba muerto? No, eso no podía ser, Sasuke era fuerte e inteligente, no podía estar muerto, era imposible. Negó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban e intentó no llorar, ahora ya no sabía que hacer; quería cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de ese lugar tan aterrador.

La esperanza que había sentido al escuchar la voz del muchacho desapareció por completo. Hipó un poco y movió la cabeza para quedar en una posición más cómoda.

– Tengo miedo… – Susurró al vacío.

Escuchó pasos unos momentos y después de eso una respiración acompasada, eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ninguno de los que había visto antes respiraban. Sintió que la volteaban bruscamente y apretó un poco los ojos, el tacto del muchacho se sentía tan cálido contra su piel, era como estar tumbado en el césped en un día soleado u obtener una cobija un día helado. Sintió como le retiraba el cabello de la cara y escuchó una pausa en la respiración.

– ¿Hinata?

Intentó verlo, intentó sonreír e intentó hablar, pero nada… lo único que había escuchado salir de sus labios fue una clase de susurro pronunciando el nombre del muchacho. Sintió las tibias manos sobre su rostro y quiso sonreír, ese hombre era como un rayo de sol en un día nublado, quería abrazarlo, aferrarse a el y robarle un poco de calor. Escuchó un cambio en la respiración del azabache y su respiración se agitó un poco también, aunque el cambio había sido imprescriptible.

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de preocupación, pero además de eso, podía ver miedo, incertidumbre y confusión. Sintió que la tomaba con cuidado y después de unos momentos estaba elevándose junto con el muchacho… sonrío un poco, un pequeño temblor en su rostro, eso fue todo.

Observó detrás de ellos y vio que una extraña figura se acercaba a ellos, tenía las manos estiradas hacia el frente y emitía un sonido extraño, como si estuviera succionando todo el aire. ¿Qué les haría? Sintió un fuerte sabor a sangre en la boca y también la sensación de sangre al escurrir por su ropa… la hemorragia estaba incrementando. ¿Moriría? ¿Esa cosa iba tras ellos porque ella estaba a punto de morir?

– Vete… – Tenía que alejarlo de ella, no podía arrastrarlo a ese destino, el seguía tan lleno de vida que no le parecía justo. Sintió la cálida mano en su rostro y lo volteó a ver… estaba sonriendo.

– Tranquila… estarás bien…

Negó con la cabeza usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ella estaba muriendo y moriría el también si seguía cerca. – Vete tú…

Cerró los ojos y sintió como la estrechaba; juntó las cejas, molesta, ¿por qué demonios se aferraba a llevarla consigo? Ya iban por ella, ¡solo lograría cometer una estupidez! ¡Eso era como un suicidio! Sintió aun más frío, a pesar que estaba muy cerca de Sasuke como para dejar de sentirlo… era el fin. Sintió como el la estrechaba de nuevo, ¿lo había sentido también?

– ¡Mírame! – Sonrió un poco y sintió que la cabeza le pesaba demasiado. – No dejes de verme.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, tenía demasiado sueño y frío. Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro del hombre que la llevaba en brazos, se esforzaba tanto por sacarla de ahí. Una fuerte y brillante luz la cegó por completo, cerró los ojos para protegerlos de la luminosidad y comenzó a sentir que caía junto con Sasuke. Abrió los ojos, pero todo lo que veía era una luz que al principio había sido blanca y comenzaba a tornarse naranja.

Sintió que se deslizaba por los brazos del muchacho, a pesar de que le estaba aferrándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas; sonrío, melancólica, tal vez esa horrible figura se había dado cuenta de la vida que aun quedaba en el. Estiró el brazo se aferró a el, sentía como el muchacho se deslizaba de su agarre y lo último que pudo hacer, fue aferrarse a su mano antes de dejarlo ir. Soltó su cuerpo por completo, se sentía feliz… por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido segura y protegida de todo.

Sabía que pronto golpearía con el suelo, no quería imaginarse el dolor que eso le haría sentir. Pero la sensación jamás llegó… en realidad, empezó a sentir pesado el cuerpo, un dolor agudo en el abdomen y una calidez extraña, además podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego volverse más y más cercano a medida que caía. ¿Morir se sentía así?

Abrió los ojos lentamente… frente a ella había una chimenea con el fuego encendido, estaba recostada en un mullido futón y el frío que la había estado atacando comenzaba a desaparecer. Movió un poco la cabeza, ¿eso era la muerte? Negó y cerró los ojos de nuevo, no podía creer que estuviera muerta, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, tenía frío y podía sentir el dolor de la herida. No podía estar muerta.

Estaba demasiado débil como para sentarse, pero al menos pudo mover la cabeza un poco, estaba dentro de una casa y al parecer estaba en la sala de estar; se llevó una mano al rostro y se sorprendió al notar lo helada que estaba. Regresó la mano bajo la frazada y se acurrucó, aun tenía frío y sabía que su temperatura no estaba muy alta por las sacudidas que daba de repente. Levantó el rostro de nuevo, buscando al Uchiha.

– ¿S-Sasuke? – Preguntó con voz ronca, no debía estar lejos. – ¿Sasuke?

Escuchó movimiento a su derecha y después unos pasos pequeños alejarse de ahí. No tenía idea de donde estaba ni quien estaba con ella, pero pronto le aclararon que no estaba con Sasuke. Escuchó los pasos detenerse en seco.

– ¡Ven rápido! – Dijo la voz de un pequeño niño. – ¡La señora ya se despertó!

– ¡Ahí voy, ahí voy! – Escuchó que gritaba una voz femenina extrañamente familiar.

~oOo~

Abrió los ojos dos horas después, estaba consciente de lo que había pasado antes, pero no recordaba como había terminado ahí en el hospital. Parpadeó dos veces, se sentía demasiado confundido, además esa habitación lo hacía perder el sentido de ubicación. Odiaba los hospitales, aun más que los dulces, odiaba ese encierro y estar recostado todo el día esperando a que alguien se dignara a decir que ya estaba bien.

Sakura se levantó del sillón y se acercó rápidamente a él; esperando un arranque como el de horas antes, pero estaba tranquilo, no parecía recordar el ajetreo. Le sonrió un poco mientras intentaba juntar el valor para poder hablar con el azabache, la alegría que sentía de verlo tan tranquilo la había dejado sin idea de que hacer.

– Buenas noches…

Juntó un poco las cejas, sentía como si hubiera cargado veinte elefantes sobre la espalda, todo le dolía. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza que le palpitaba con fuerza, sintió el vendaje y juntó un poco más las cejas. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Gruñó un poco y volteó a ver a Sakura por primera vez, era imposible ignorarla si la tenías a casi centímetros de la cara, con esa sonrisa espantosa y dando pequeños brinquitos en su lugar.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Sonrió un poco, aunque sintiéndose menos emocionada que antes. – Sasuke, no seas así…

– Hmp…

Contuvo un bostezo y cerró los ojos unos momentos, se sentía de la patada, no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal antes; abrió los ojos y vio que había dos jarrones con dos flores cada uno… seguramente eran de Sakura, como si alguien más fuera a molestarlo con flores. Desvió la mirada de las flores y enfocó la mirada en un calendario que había colgado en la pared que estaba frente a el, claramente podía leer que era sábado… juntó las cejas de nuevo, había visto el calendario esa mañana y apenas era día miércoles. ¿Habían pasado tres días ya?

– ¿Qué día es hoy?

– Sábado treinta, ¿por qué?

Se quedó serio y negó una sola vez. No entendía. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y sintió que su hombro protestaba; gruñó de nuevo, ¿cómo le había hecho para quedar así? Sentía como si la espada de Suigetsu le hubiera destruido el hombro… Una ráfaga de recuerdos le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, ¿cómo demonios había podido olvidar eso?

– Suigetsu… – Volteó a ver a Sakura y se levantó. – ¿Dónde está?

Ella se lanzó al frente, con las manos en alto en un intento por detenerlo. – El está en buenas manos. – Dijo completamente seria. – Tranquilízate…

Eso tenía que ser una broma, de buenas a primeras Sakura comenzaba a portarse como una santa, ¿a qué estaba jugando? La observó enojado, siempre era el a quien más jodía a pesar de que Naruto era quien terminaba en el hospital con mayor frecuencia. Dio un paso, sintiendo como una de sus piernas protestaba por el movimiento, pero lo ignoró, ese no era momento de estar quejándose por nimiedades.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Preguntó molesto, mientras se sacudía la mano de Sakura del brazo, la volteó a ver rápidamente, ella había empezado a caminar detrás de él y no parecía tener intención de contestarle.

– Dime.

– No lo sabemos, Sasuke…

Se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y volteó a ver a Sakura, podía ver la seguridad en su rostro… pero había algo extraño en su gesto, algo que conocía bien y que apenas ahora comenzaba a joderle la existencia. Entrecerró los ojos y notó el brillo de esperanza que había en sus ojos, negó una sola vez y se giró, en verdad era como todas las chillonas de la aldea.

Escuchó a Sakura llamarlo varias veces, a los pocos segundos sintió como lo tomaba del brazo, sacudió molesto y siguió caminando, sin importarle lo que la muchacha le dijera para intentar convencerlo… no lo lograría, no después de notar sus intenciones.

– Está en Kirigakure.

– ¡No, Sasuke! ¡No está ahí!

Bufó, molesto. – Te escuchas muy segura, ¿ya fuiste a buscarla por cielo, mal y tierra? Que eficiente, me siento más tranquilo.

Sakura juntó las cejas y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras, ni siquiera había estado despierto y ya le había dicho la verdad acerca de su comportamiento. Estiró el brazo para tomarlo de nuevo y vio como el lo movía con fuerza hacia adelante, para que ella no lo tomara e intentara detenerlo por séptima vez.

– Debes descansar.

Observó a una enfermera que lo veía y luego corría hacia un teléfono, ¿ya iban a inyectarlo de nuevo? Ja, quería ver que lo intentaran, ya se sentía más estable que momentos antes y un simple corte en el hombro no lo iba a detener.

– ¡Sasuke!

Se detuvo al ver como todos abandonaban sus tareas (o habitaciones) para ver por qué había tanta conmoción en el pasillo; respiró profundo una vez y se giró para quedar de frente a Sakura, ella tenía las cejas juntas y lo señalaba con el dedo acusador. Observó la mano de la muchacha y después la volteó a ver a la cara de nuevo, esperando a que le dijera que volviera a su habitación… retándola. Pero ella solo bajó la mano, dejó caer los hombros y suspiró, como si el estuviera poniéndole las cosas muy difíciles.

– Así está mejor. – Se talló el cuello y se movió hacia un lado, para que Sasuke pasara. – Te explicaré si vuelves a tu habitación.

Ni siquiera la observó, volver a la habitación era algo que no haría nunca y Sakura debería saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo había compartido varios años ya con ella, los suficientes para saber que el jamás duraba media hora en un hospital. Sentía los pasos de Sakura pisarle los talones, pero no iba a detenerse por eso y ella no podía obligarlo.

Se detuvo al llegar a la escalera y empezó a bajar, podía escuchar los pasos acelerados de Sakura detrás de él, siguiéndolo como un perrito molesto. La golpearía, pero el no era ese tipo de escoria… aunque ya una vez se le hubiera escapado de las manos la situación con ella.

– Déjame en paz. – Masculló.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas Sasuke?

No contestó.

– Hay miles de personas buscándola, alguien la encontrará… eventualmente.

Giró en u y bajó al siguiente serie de escalones, ignorando a Sakura; estaba tan molesto por sus palabras que la idea de darle un golpe comenzaba a ser tentadora, pero no iba a caer en su juego de nuevo, ya estaba harto de que siempre terminara siendo la víctima.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Ella no ha estado a tu lado todos estos años, ni siquiera le importaba que existieras! ¿Quién demonios es para que te dignes a mover un dedo por su bienestar?

Se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a Sakura, ella estaba casi a su altura por el escalón en el que estaba. La vio directamente a los ojos y la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, viendo como ella se sorprendía y bajaba la mirada, sonrojada. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que la iba a besar? Patética.

– Es mi alumna. – Respondió sin más. – Y a diferencia de ti… ella no es una verdadera molestia.

La soltó y siguió bajando las escaleras, dejando detrás a una mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y las manos pegadas con fuerza a su pecho. Después de unos minutos escuchó varios pasos bajar por las escaleras y la voz de Ino al preguntarle a Sakura donde estaba él, pero la muchacha no había contestado. Juntó un poco más las cejas, en verdad era patética.

Terminó con las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo de la planta baja, la recepción estaba cerca, podía escuchar las puertas y a las personas hablar. Se detuvo al escuchar un ligero ajetreo, observó a las personas que estaban frente a el, a unos cuantos metros, y vio a un rubio escabullirse de dos enfermeros que intentaban detenerlo. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía el muchacho en el rostro y esa mirada que decía: sea lo que sea que estés pensando, estoy a tu lado. Levantó una mano para saludar al rubio y escuchó su grito de batalla, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban caminando juntos por el pasillo.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito imbécil? Tu alumna está perdida y tú tirando hueva.

– Ya cállate.

– Niño consentido.

– Mono de circo.

Sentía una extraña alegría al escuchar a Naruto hablar como si nada le hubiera pasado, la furia que Sakura le había provocado comenzaba a desvanecerse gracias a la libertad y comprensión del rubio hiperactivo que parecía a punto de reventar. Volteó a verlo de reojo, tenía la mirada decisiva que en otro momento lo hubiera desesperado un poco y ese gesto que indicaba que nada iba a detenerlo, ni a hacerlo cambiar de idea.

– ¿Saben donde está?

– Ni la más remota idea. – Se sinceró. – En Kirigakure están seguros de haber buscado bien; como sea el equipo de Hanabi y el de Neji deben estar a mitad de camino, me dijeron que por la mañana enviaron otro y hace unos momentos salieron Kiba, Shino, Kakashi-sensei y Shizune-san al punto de comercio…

– ¿Entonces empezamos de cero?

– Algo así… – Confesó el rubio emocionado. – La verdad esperábamos que reaccionaras al día de la cirugía, pero bueno, no eres un Uzumaki, era de esperarse que tardaras.

Juntó las cejas y dejó salir un ligero "ja" cargado de todo su sarcasmo, aunque hasta cierto punto le causaba gracia el rubio. Tranquilizó el semblante y se concentró en saber a quienes se refería al decir esperábamos; por la actitud de su compañera de equipo, estaba seguro que Naruto no se refería a ella.

– Shikamaru nos espera… siente que le falta algo y que tu lo puedes ayudar.

~oOo~

Después de esperar unos momentos apareció una anciana en la puerta, su largo cabello blanco cambió a naranja en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido. Veía como se las arreglaba para acomodar un cuadro de madera debajo de su brazo derecho, mientras sostenía con el otro brazo un cuento y una tetera, podía ver que en sus dedos estaban enganchadas dos tazas. En cuento empezó a caminar notó que la mujer cojeaba al pisar con la pierna izquierda.

El niño no tardó en ir a ayudarle, pudo ver una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro de la mujer, pero las llamas de la chimenea no le dejaban calcular su edad, dibujaban tantas líneas de colores diferentes en su rostro que hacía verse lisa y tersa la piel de la mujer. Intentó levantarse pero el abdomen le dolió un poco. Suspiró, resignada y los observó acomodar todo sobre la madera, que resultaba ser una mesita plegable. El pequeño niño se había sentado a lado de ella y no dejaba de verla con curiosidad.

– Hola.

Musitó una contestación que apenas y pudo salir de sus labios, ese niño, por alguna razón la perturbaba demasiado… había algo de el que no le gustaba y no entendía que era. Tal vez la manera tan adulta en que la observaba, pareciera que analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

– Que bien que ya hayas despertado…

Desvió la atención del niño hacia la mujer, su voz se escuchaba increíblemente joven y parecida; parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar a quien pertenecía. La mujer le acomodó la mesita sobre las piernas y le sonrió, pero las cortinas de cabello blanco que caían sobre su rostro, solo le permitieron ver un la parte derecha de su rostro y un ojo sonriente. Se veía muy joven, aunque tenía señas de cansancio, pero no debía pasar los veinticuatro. Notó como la muchacha bajaba el rostro y desvió la mirada de inmediato, incómoda.

Notó la cabeza roja del niño a pocos centímetros de donde había ido a parar su mirada. Observó el plato de comida que tenía enfrente y después volteó a ver al niño de nuevo, su cabello era rojo y liso, pero lo tenía levantado de modo que parecía un pequeño sol andante, de seguro se había despertado hacía relativamente poco tiempo, podía ver su rostro adormilado. La piel era algo que la incomodaba, era tan pálida que parecía azulina; y sus ojos eran de un interesante color entre rosado y carmín. No tenía más de tres años, pero la manera en que la observaba era adulta, demasiado adulta para su gusto.

– Te encontré hace unas horas… un poco más y mueres. – Dijo la mujer completamente seria. – Es caldo de verduras y pollo, para que recuperes la temperatura.

Volteó a ver a la mujer, su rostro seguía invisible detrás de la cortina de cabello blanco. Desvió la mirada al plato y sonrió un poco, en verdad se veía delicioso, tomó la cuchara con cuidado y se llevó un poco a la boca… se sentía tan bien recibir un poco de alimento. Esperó unos momentos y después la mujer la ayudó a acomodarse mejor; se llevó una mano al abdomen de inmediato, había sentido una punzada horrible.

– Mami le duele…

– Claro que le duele amor, casi la atraviesan…

– Ah, cierto…

Los vio sonreír y observó a la mujer sentarse en el suelo, el niño gateó hasta ella y se sentó en el hueco que hacían sus piernas, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer y se dedicó a observarla de nuevo. Parecía que desconfiaba de ella. Niño loco, la que debía desconfiar ahí, era ella, no él. Parpadeó un poco y se concentró en comer lo que la mujer le había llevado.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Abrió los labios y volteó a ver al niño, confundida. El tenía los ojos bien abiertos y había levantado las cejas, admitía que ese gesto se veía adorable, aunque demandante a la vez.

– Soy el hombre de la casa… debes responderme.

– No seas grosero. – Dijo la mujer al instante. – Primero aprende a hablar bien y después podrás ser el hombre de la casa.

Recordó el niño que había visto en sus sueños y sonrió un poco. El niño hizo un ligero mohín y repuso con un rápido y seco "lo siento". Hinata los observó en silencio de nuevo, mientras seguía comiendo de lo que le había llevado la mujer. Eran raros, pero podía ver la adoración que sentía el niño hacia su madre, la manera en que la veía era… era como si fuera la única persona que conociera en el mundo. Aunque, claro, todos los hijos ven así a sus madres. Después de unos minutos el niño volteó a verla de nuevo y volvió a hacer el mismo gesto demandante.

– Mi mami no sabe quien eres… y ella conoce a todos aquí. – Dijo con un tono casual el niño. Orgulloso de su madre. – Quise ponerte un nombre pero mamá no me dejó, dijo que era horrible y que ibas a llorar… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo observó contrariada unos momentos, ¿qué nombre le había puesto? – Yo…

– ¿Quién es Sasuke? – Preguntó, sin dejarla hablar. – ¿Es tu novio?

Sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban y negó un poco. – ¡N-No, no, p-por dios, n-no! – Bajó la mirada al plato y se aclaró la garganta. – E-Es mi sensei…

– Wow. – Escuchó al niño decir, lleno de emoción. – ¡Tienes un sensei! ¡Mamá solía tener uno! ¿Cómo se llamaba, mami?

La mujer tenía el rostro agachado para ver al niño, pero Hinata había visto sus labios torcerse un poco, en un gesto de incomodidad.

– No es algo que ella quiera saber en estos momentos, mejor dile cuantos años tienes o como me llamo…

El niño la observó con la boca abierta unos momentos y después asintió, se giró hacia Hinata puso un semblante serio, casi de negocios, ese niño le causaba un poco de gracia, sus gestos eran demasiado maduros para su infantil carita.

– Ella es Amaya, tiene muchos años, es g… g-r-ande. – Pronunció con dificultad.

– No soy tan grande, apenas tengo veintidós. – Corrigió la mujer.

El niño sonrió y siguió. – ¡Ella viene de una aldea y de una familia poderosa! ¡Y es muy fuerte! ¿Sabías que sobrevivió a la guerra ninja?

Hinata lo vio completamente seria y negó. El niño asintió, orgulloso de lo que acaba de decir, podía ver como se le inflaba en pecho. Sonrió de nuevo, si seguía así, de grande sería un completo patán.

– Yo soy su hijo, tengo dos años, en otro año cumplo ties… ¡y seré un ninja como mi mamá!

Asintió un poco y apretó los labios, después de todo le interesaba saber quienes eran ellos, pero el nombre de la mujer no le parecía conocido, en realidad no conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Bajó la mirada después de unos momentos y siguió comiendo, esperando a que el niño siguiera hablando, pero solo escuchó un suspiro y cuando lo vio, tenía el codo recargado en la pierna de la mujer y su carita sobre la mano. ¿No se cansaba de verla? Seguramente ella era un bicho raro de ojos blancos para el.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Asintió y alejó el plato de ella, ya había terminado de comer. – Hinata ¿y tú?

– Que bonito nombre, Hinata. Pero el de mi mamá es más bonito. – Sentenció. – Yo soy Mani.

Escuchó a la mujer reír y vio como lo abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un beso en la frente, que el niño recibió gustoso. Asintió, si que tenían nombres poco comunes. Terminó de comer y alejó el plato.

– Lindo nombre, Mani. – Repuso de manera cortés. – Muy rica la comida, gracias.

La mujer no volteó a verla, solo se dedicó a peinar el rojo cabello de su hijo, se veía muy concentrada en la tarea.

– Por nada. No pude evitar notar que eres de la hoja. – La escuchó decir. – ¿Estabas de misión?

Bajó la mirada y negó. – No…

– ¿Sabes que te pasó? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Observó lo poco que podía ver del rostro de la mujer, lo había levantado lo suficiente para verla mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta, pero el cabello no le dejaba verle el rostro por completo. Bajó la mirada y suspiró, no recordaba bien que había pasado, solo recordaba el extraño sueño que había tenido antes de despertar. Recordaba voces, dos voces… pero no entendía lo que decían. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

– No muy bien…

– Entonces no saben que estás acá. – Dijo completamente seria y suspiró. – Eso va a causarme muchos problemas si te encuentran… en cuanto la herida sane lo suficiente deberás irte de aquí.

Levantó la mirada confundida y vio que el niño también volteaba a ver a su mamá, con la misma mirada de duda que seguramente tenía ella.

– ¿Por qué, mami?

Le sonrió un poco y le siguió peinando el cabello, el regresó a su posición anterior, dejándose querer. – Porqué mamá jamás regresó a su aldea y eso causará problemas…

– ¿De donde eres? – Preguntó.

Suspiró y negó. – No recuerdo bien…

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sabía lo que era no recordar algo bien. Suspiró un poco y volvió a recostarse, estaba demasiado cansada.

– Pero, participaste en la guerra.

– Podría decirse.

– ¿Cómo eras antes de eso?

La mujer se tardó en contestar, durante esos minutos escuchó al niño respirar tranquilamente, de seguro se había quedado dormido al sentir como su madre le acariciaba la cabeza. Entonces la mujer carraspeó y Hinata volvió a ser toda oídos.

– Diferente… Muy diferente. – Contestó amargamente. – No tenía tantas responsabilidades… ni está pierna inútil.

– ¿Qué te pasó?

– Me atacaron… la herida en la pierna fue la peor, destrozaron el músculo por completo y el hueso sufrió una terrible fractura… por poco y la perdía, pero salí bien de ello, supongo.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Hinata escuchó que bebía un poco… seguramente del té que había llevado.

– Después de la guerra decidí volver al lugar donde vivía antes, no es que lo recuerde, a decir verdad. Duré meses buscando y en ese tiempo conocí al padre de mi hijo… estuvimos juntos más de un año y cuando supo que estaba embarazada se fue.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, recordar la historia era terrible… No se la iba a contar, pero mencionarla era suficiente para hacerla lagrimear.

– No sabía que hacer… lo busqué dos meses y luego me di por vencida, no sabían de él en ningún lado. – Observó el cabello del niño y sonrió. – Entonces, escuché a unas personas decir que tenían pensado volver a poblar Uzushio… sigue bajo el mismo nombre, pero muy pocas personas saben que vivimos aquí.

Volteó a ver a Hinata, tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, pero se veía atenta a lo que le estaba contando.

– Así que decidí empezar mi vida de cero, vine con ellos, empezamos a plantar y a construir… La ciudad es pequeña, pero no nos falta nada, gracias a dios.

Podía escuchar un tono dolor en las palabras de Amaya y se sentía mal por hacerla revivir todos esos malos recuerdos.

– Cuando el embarazo ya no me permitió seguir ayudando, conseguí empleo en un restorán y he trabajado ahí desde antes que Mani naciera…

Asintió y volteó a verla, seguía observando al niño como si fuera todo en el mundo… como si fuera el mundo. Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea y agradeció estar debajo de ese techo, podía escuchar que afuera llovía a cántaros.

– Y prácticamente ese es el resumen de mi vida, Hinata.

La volteó a ver, seguía viendo al niño, podía sentir la devoción que había de ella hacia el. Bajó la mirada, se sentía mal por la mujer. Era increíble lo que era la vida, siempre que sentías estar hundido, aparecía alguien que te demostraba que estabas mejor… que podías haber pasado peor. Sintió que ahora era su turno de hablar, pero notó que la mujer se movía un poco, no parecía con intenciones de escucharla.

– Te conté mi historia para estar a mano… conozco la tuya.

La volteó a ver, extrañada de que sonara tan seria de pronto. Observó a Amaya moverse un poco y levantar el rostro, lo había hecho de manera que su flequillo callera sobre su cabeza y le dejara el rostro descubierto. Tenía una mirada fría pero una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro. Entonces sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, la conocía, sabía quien era… ahora entendía porqué el niño la hacía sentir tan extraña. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿En verdad estaba tan cansada para pasar algo así por alto? Se sentó, sin importarle que la herida le doliera e intentó alejarse un poco de ellos.

– ¿Karin?

Vio como ella escondía su rostro detrás de la cortina blanca de cabello de nuevo y luego tomaba al niño entre sus brazos y lo estrechaba contra su pecho, como si intentara protegerlo de ese nombre.

– De carne y hueso…

Negó. No entendía que había pasado… ¿por qué tenía el cabello blanco? Se hizo un poco más hacia atrás, ¿acaso estaba trabajando con Suigetsu? ¿Habían aprovechado que todos la creían muerta? Se levantó lentamente y tambaleó, pero se esforzó por mantenerse en pie al ver que Karin se levantaba con el niño en brazos y la veía de manera desafiante.

– Llevaré a Mangetsu a su habitación, no tardo. Y no intentes algo raro, no podrás escapar de todos modos, estás muy débil aún y aunque mi pierna esté peor que podrida… tengo ventaja sobre ti.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soy merecedora de comentarios?<br>Acepto: comentarios, críticas, dudas y todo lo que no agreda a mi mamá ¬¬ Ya saben que siempre contesto(:**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo, una semana como lo prometí. Les cuento que casi subía el capítulo dieciocho en lugar del diecisiete c: eso hubiera estado mal jajaja.  
>No tiene idea de como me han quebrado la cabeza estos capítulos NI HABLAR de los que siguen, han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza... cambios por aquí y por allá... ¡ay no, horrible! Pero, si dios quiere, el próximo viernes tendrán el capítulo dieciocho sin falta :D<p>

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. En el próximo Karin les contará un chisme que espero les agrade... bueno, no se que decir pero bueno, en estos momentos estoy trabajando en el capítulo diecinueve, voy como por la mitad, así que les prometo algunas actualizaciones semanales ;) Mangetsu está basado en mi sobrina, que la verdad me perturba demasiado porque actúa como adulto ._. Y creo que ya este todo por mi parte :D Espero les haya gustado.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Floor: **Gracias por tu comentario :D Seré sincera, me causó mucha gracia tu comentario sobre Sakura, y a mi también me cae un poco mal pero bueno, que se le hace? jajaja. Lo del palo, cuando estaba en el kinder recuerdo que había un niño al que las niñas le daban mucho asco y siempre nos pinchaba con una crayola o una rama... Espero te guste este capítulo :D

**Hinamel: **Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero también te guste este capítulo.

**Maribelteka: **Es el estado desorientado que tiene al despertar, en verdad no ha olvidado nada, creo que en este capítulo lo dejé claro... creo ._. Y todas las demás dudas se resuelven en este capítulo (: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste el capítulo! Un beso!

**Magin Ann Love:** Ya está aquí el capítulo! Me alegra que te guste mi historia :D y más lo del acercamiento, batalle demasiado con algunas partes... bueno, gracias por tu comentario!

**Kourei no Tsuki:** Gracias, gracias, gracias en verdad me alegra mucho leer tu comentario :D Y feliz cumpleaños espero la hayas pasado muy bien! Ya sabes que yo siempre consiento a mis lectores ;) jajaja bueno... eso fue suerte por desgracia :c Y me alegra haber arreglado el problema de los párrafos! Bueno, muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el comentario :)

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Actualizando: Miércoles 7 de Junio.** Ok... me retrasé unos cuantos días... big deal!

**Disclaimmer: Por más que ame el mundo de Naruto y que Kishimoto sea mi ídolo, los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Me explico? PERO, esta historia si es de mía, espero nadie la "tome prestada" y ya quiero ver como le va a ir al pobre diablo o la pobre alma en desgracia que se atreva a ignorar esto. Soy un poco agresiva ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – "Saldando una deuda."<strong>

Observó la habitación mientras Karin caminaba hacia la otra con el niño en brazos. Notó que había dos puertas, una era por la que había entrado Karin y la otra era por la que había salido hacía un momento atrás. En cuanto Karin desapareció, Hinata se llevó una mano al abdomen y la otra la extendió hacia la pared, si la mujer creía que se quedaría ahí como si nada, estaba equivocada y completamente loca.

Caminó lo más rápido que el dolor le permitía, sin hacer ruido, estaba atenta a todos los sonidos que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta; apretó los labios para no dejar salir sonidos de dolor y se esforzó por caminar más rápido. Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta, ahogando sus jadeos con una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta lentamente. Del otro lado había un pasillo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y observó su alrededor, era un angosto y oscuro pasillo, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Activó el Byakugan y observó la pequeña casa, la puerta que daba a la salida estaba al final del pasillo, girando a la derecha, del otro lado había algo parecido a un baño. Sintió un extraño mareo y el Byakugan se desactivó, el pasillo comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente, chasqueó la lengua molesta y se apretó contra la pared para no caer.

– Te dije que no podrías llegar lejos.

Giró el rostro, Karin estaba parada junto a la puerta, se había recogido el flequillo y traía sus lentes, podía ver el cansancio en el rostro de la mujer. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y pronto sintió los delgados brazos de Karin tomarla del brazo izquierdo. Escuchó un cansado suspiro y levantó la mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

– Que te vayas de aquí… pero tengo algo que decirte. – Dijo en un tono cansado, mientras arrastraba a Hyuuga hacia la habitación en la que habían estado.

– No te creo…

No sabía si Karin seguía en contacto con Suigetsu o si en verdad tenía ya años sin saber de él. Juntó un poco las cejas e intentó levantarse, se enfrentaría a Karin aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Sintió como la acostaban en el futón y abrió los ojos, sentándose a uno o dos metros de ella, estaba Karin, tenía el rostro distorsionado por algo que parecía ser dolor.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Sasuke. – Se llevó una mano a la frente y vio a Hinata. – Pero solo te diré lo que realmente pasó hace tres años, te juro por Mangetsu, que lo que diré es verdad y que después te curaré.

La observó, contrariada, en verdad no esperaba que Karin hiciera un juramento y diera como garantía a su hijo. Bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente, no le quedaba de otra.

– Pero debes prometerme que no intentarás atacarme. – Dijo Karin seriamente. – Soy lo único que tiene…

Asintió de nuevo y se sentó con cuidado, estaba demasiado débil. Karin le sonrió un poco y sirvió té en las tazas que estaban en la mesa.

~oOo~

Llevaban quince minutos en la sala de estar de los Nara; Naruto veía con las cejas juntas el enorme mapa que había extendido en el suelo al cual Shikamaru se había encargado de colocarle banderillas, señalando los grupos de ninja que había ahí y su magnitud. Sasuke observó el mapa de nuevo y luego a los otros dos, harto de que hubiera tanto silencio.

– ¿Y el país de las olas?

Naruto lo volteó a ver y asintió. – ¿Recuerdas a Inari?

Asintió, era imposible olvidar todo lo relacionado a su primera misión fuera de la hoja.

– El está ayudando, me ha enviado reportes cada cuatro horas… no hay nada.

– No pueden esfumarse.

Naruto asintió, era lo mismo que el había dicho durante esos tres días a todas las personas que hacían comentarios sobre lo extraño que era no encontrar un rastro. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó un poco, sintiendo como despeinaba aun más su cabello, esa situación era muy extraña.

Sasuke solo observó el mapa, todos los países estaban cubiertos, cada ciudad había sido notificada, todos los pueblos vigilaban con mayor rigidez el tránsito. Se cruzó de brazos, aun no entendía que era lo que Shikamaru no encontraba. ¿Qué le estaba faltando? Observó el mapa de nuevo y luego desvió la mirada a la ventana, molesto de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

– Concéntrense.

Naruto bufó. – Eso intento.

Sasuke regresó los brazos a su costado y lo observó. – Mejor dinos lo que ya sabes.

Shikamaru lo observó, con pereza, se estiró un poco y luego colocó las manos en su nuca. – El punto es que no lo se.

– ¿Y por qué deberíamos de saberlo?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. – Ustedes salieron durante una época muy importante, deben saber algo.

Naruto enfureció un poco ante las palabras del Nara y apretó los dientes con fuerza, podía escuchar como rechinaban al raspar unos con otros. Desvió la atención de él unos momentos, no quería molestarse aun más y terminar en una riña que pondría en riesgo esa misión que aun no podían ni empezar.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Preguntó Sasuke molesto.

Parecía que Shikamaru sospechaba de ellos. ¡Vaya disparate! Y el que lo creía inteligente. ¿Cómo podría secuestrar a Hinata? Ella era la única razón por la cual el seguía en la aldea y en libertad. Juntó las cejas, molesto al ver la calma con que Shikamaru lo volteaba a ver. El desgraciado estaba burlándose.

– Supe de una misión, Sasuke. – Confesó totalmente serio. – De la misión que Koharu y Homura te pidieron hace tres años.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

Sasuke no habló. De esa misión solo sabían Koharu, Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura y él, nadie más debía enterarse de ella. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Maldijo a Suigetsu por haberse aparecido en el momento menos indicado.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared. – Mis fuentes no importan. Explíquenme.

~oOo~

Karin observó la taza de té y suspiró un poco; esa sería la primera y última vez que hablaría de la historia de su vida… de la verdadera, no la que le había hecho creer a todos en ese pueblo. Levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a la clara y serena de la Hyuuga, que esperaba pacientemente a que ella comenzara. Apretó los labios y suspiró de nuevo.

– Los ancianos, Koharu y Homura, le encargaron a Sasuke que me asesinara.

Se quedó en silencio y recordó que Kohana y Jun habían dicho algo de eso, pero no había creído una sola de esas palabras. Volteó a ver a Karin, tenía la mirada fija en el fuego que no dejaba de crepitar; podía ver que su mirada estaba pérdida en algún recuerdo al que ella era ajena.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos y observó un extraño y desgastado anillo en la mano de la muchacha. Karin al ver el gesto de la muchacha y sonrió un poco.

– Suigetsu y yo… vivíamos lejos de Konoha y Sunagakure. No podíamos regresar a casa y tampoco nos habían aceptado en las demás aldeas… así que, tuvimos que adaptarnos al exilio. – Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo y agachó el rostro.

Hinata levantó la mirada y solo pudo ver la cabeza gacha de Karin. Sentía que ella no merecía eso, pero recordando todo lo que habían hecho antes, tuvo que alejar esa idea de su cabeza.

– Una mañana yo volvía de recoger un poco de pescado para desayunar, pero, tenía la sensación de que alguien me había estado siguiendo. – Volteó a ver a Hinata y se encogió de hombros. – Me parecía imposible… la guerra había dejado mucha paz en el mundo ninja y la alianza entre los países… – Se llevó una mano a la frente y juntó un poco las cejas. – ¡No parecía real!

Hinata asintió al notar el tono de voz de Karin, era como si ella esperara compresión.

– Así que lo ignoré, ni siquiera me molesté en asegurarme… yo… solo lo ignoré, confíe en las estúpidas aldeas.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y negó, una sonrisa irónica se apareció en su rostro. Sentía las lágrimas, formándose en sus ojos, los cerró unos momentos y esperó a que desaparecieran.

Se llevó una mano a la mitad del rostro y abrió los ojos, Hinata parecía arrepentida de estar escuchando lo que le tenía que decir; sonrío de nuevo y negó… el mundo le daba miles de razones para desconfiar y ella seguía confiando.

– Eres muy ingenua…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Hinata no sabía que contestar, por que a decir verdad lo era, pero eso no la detenía de descubrir la verdad de ese mundo poco a poco y aceptarla sin sentirse tan confundida y perdida.

– No es que sea malo. – Le dio un sorbo al té y luego volteó hacia un cajón que había al otro lado de la habitación. Volteó a ver a Hinata y sonrió. – Espera…

Se levantó y caminó hacia el, lo abrió y sacó una pequeña botella, la agitó y sonrió al escuchar que había líquido dentro. Regresó y se sentó frente a Hinata, levantó la botella en el aire, sonriendo amargamente.

– Esto lo hará más fácil… – Lo sirvió en las tazas de té y luego le pasó una a la de ojos perlados. – A todos nos viene bien de vez en cuando. – Tomó el sake de un sorbo y regresó la taza al suelo, señaló a Hinata y suspiró. – Y tú… necesitas uno, créeme.

Tomó la taza con cuidado y dio un pequeño sorbo, hizo un ligero gesto y Karin soltó una carcajada.

– Bien… ¿En que estaba? – Se sirvió un poco más de sake y volvió a sonreír. – Ya… esa mañana regresé y encontré a Suigetsu sentado en el césped, esperándome. – Sonrió melancólica y le dio un sorbo al sake. – Ese día me propuso matrimonio…

Las últimas palabras salieron entre cortadas debido a un enorme nudo se había formado en su garganta. Hinata la observó, un poco incómoda, tomó la taza y se terminó lo que quedaba de sake; hizo un ligero gesto y alejó la taza de ella.

Karin volvió a reír, suspiró y llenó las dos tazas de sake, para el fastidio de Hinata ya que no tenía intenciones de embriagarse.

– Y yo acepté. – Dijo Karin con un tonó extraño. – Y de regalo, nos enviaron a Sasuke.

Karin juntó un poco las cejas y sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, podía veral Uchiha parado en un árbol, con el viento remolineándole los cabellos y jugueteando con sus ropas, su rostro serio y esa mirada impenetrable.

– Que afortunados. – Dijo con tono frío.

– ¿A que haz venido? – Resonó su voz, llena de confusión e ira. – Jamás nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

Sintió un calosfrío al ver la manera en que Sasuke la observaba con es frialdad que podía helarte la sangre. Desenfundó la katana lentamente; la volteó a ver y la señaló unos momentos, después regresó la atención a ambos y adoptó una posición de ataque.

– Estoy aquí para terminar lo que empecé aquella vez en el puente. ¿Recuerdas?

Vio que todo se movía rápidamente frente a ella y luego vio a Suigetsu de pie, entre Sasuke y ella, con su espada lista y una pose que indicaba peligro.

Karin parpadeó, estaba sentada frente a Hinata, Sasuke y Suigetsu habían desaparecido, al igual que los árboles y la luz del sol. Suspiró un poco y tomó más sake.

– Así dijo, sin más. – Bajó la mirada y negó. – Suigetsu intentó atacarlo… pero cayó al suelo en cuanto estuvo frente a Sasuke. El bastardo lo dejó inmóvil con esos estúpidos ojos. – Dijo con furia, tomó la botella de sake y volvió a servir en las tazas. – Y quedé frente a él, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida y su estúpida katana me atravesó la pierna.

– ¿Sasuke te hizo eso? – Preguntó incrédula y sintiendo miedo.

Le sonrió y levantó la taza con sake. – ¡Salud por eso! – Se terminó el sake de un sorbo y regresó la taza al suelo. – Eso fue suficiente… empecé a desangrarme, lo demás fue fácil: me tomó en sus brazos y se alejó de ahí.

– ¿Por qué? – Resonó la asombrada voz de Hinata.

Rio y se llevó las manos a la cara. – ¿Por qué? ¡Porque esos estúpidos ancianos son la misma mierda que Danzo! Querían terminar con esa alianza y demostrar que la hoja era superior. ¡Por eso me mandaron matar! Creían que deshaciéndose de mi sus problemas terminarían… creían que estarían a salvo, ¡ja!

Tomó la botella y le dio un largo sorbo de ella, cuando la bajó y la puso en el suelo un fuerte sonido resonó por toda la habitación. Volteó a ver a Hinata y se acercó un poco a ella.

Hinata se alejó cuanto pudo, la mirada asesina de Karin le analizaba y su aliento alcohólico le golpeaba el rostro. Agachó la cabeza y la escuchó carcajear en su oído; tragó saliva con dificultad y se enderezó en cuanto la otra se sentó.

– ¡Conozco ninjas de la arena que pueden terminar con la hoja en un día! A la niebla sangrienta, ¡le queda corto el apodo! Los de la roca pueden aplastar a Konoha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… y he visto lo que hacen los del rayo, ¡son genios! ¡Son brillantes! – Tomó más sake y luego estrelló la botella contra el suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Hinata se encogió un poco. – ¿Y temían de mi? Por favor, soy tan inofensiva como una mosca.

Se llevó la mano a la frente de nuevo y gruñó un poco, estaba tan ebria que ya no controlaba sus palabras ni sus acciones.

– Me estaba desangrando en el suelo y Sasuke me estaba observando, saboreando el maldito momento. No pude más… y rompí en llanto. – Negó un poco y dejó apretó los labios.

Hinata la volteó a ver y notó unos pequeños cristales en los ojos de la mujer, en un pequeño suspiro los cristales rodaron por las pálidas mejillas de Karin.

– El levantó la katana para terminar conmigo… estocada directa al pecho.

~oOo~

– ¿Qué?

Preguntó el Nara atónito, volteó a ver a Sasuke y sintió que enfermaba, odiaba esa mirada que congelaba las entrañas. Respiró profundo, no podía ceder, debía saber que era lo que había ocurrido; así descubriría el misterioso panorama.

– No la maté.

Se quedó completamente callado y con la boca abierta, le era imposible creer eso, ya lo único que faltaba era la estocada final y todo habría terminado. Negó y volteó a ver a Naruto que no parecía sorprendido por la historia; entones el ya la había escuchado; ¿por qué no había compartido esa información? Juntó las cejas un poco y observó la mirada culpable del rubio, era obvio que no estaba con ellos… Abrió grandes los ojos.

– Tú estabas ahí.

Naruto lo volteó a ver sin entender por unos momentos, luego bajó la mirada y asintió.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sentíase culpable, la aldea estaba así por su culpa. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada del Nara. – Perdería el puesto como hokage.

Observó a Naruto tranquilamente, aunque por dentro ya le había despedazado por completo. – Ni siquiera eres hokage.

– ¡Pero estoy a prueba desde entonces! – Dijo con un tono de obviedad, negó y apretó sus brazos sobre su pecho. – Yo no… – Suspiró y volteó a ver a Shikamaru. – ¡Lo he esperado desde la academia!

Se quedó callado, era verdad, pero eso no le quitaba la importancia a todo el asunto. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, tenía ganas de soltarse el cabello, ese asunto le estaba provocando una horrible jaqueca. Decidió ignorar al rubio, ya le regañaría después.

– ¿Por qué no la mataste, Sasuke?

~oOo~

Se recostó en el suelo y volteó a ver a Hinata; regresó la mirada al frente y se limpió las lágrimas. Debía contestar a la pregunta de Hinata, pero era lo más obvio en todo ese embrollo; enarcó una ceja y suspiró, volteó a verla de nuevo y le sonrió un poco.

– Piensa un poco… – Regresó la mirada al frente y se puso seria. – ¿Qué es lo que más quiere en la vida? Además de destruir Konoha y vengar a Itachi claro…

Se quedó en completo silencio, sentía que desconocía al hombre del que Karin le estaba hablando. Bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos al rostro, quería salir corriendo de ahí, regresar a la aldea y pedir miles de explicaciones, pero no podía, debía escuchar la historia completa. Levantó la mirada, se encogió de hombros y negó.

– Renacer el clan, tonta… por eso no pudo matarme…

– ¿Q-Qué? E-Ese niño. – Vaciló varias veces, las palabras no salían de sus labios. – T-Tu hijo e-es… ¿d-de Sasuke?

Karin abrió grandes los ojos y luego empezó a reír. – ¡Claro que no! En ese caso lo hubiera llamado Itachi. – Dio una palmada al suelo y carcajeó de nuevo. – Piensa un poco… Mangetsu era el nombre del hermano de Suigetsu.

Karin bostezó un poco y parpadeó varias veces, la carcajada de momentos antes se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa divertida que Hinata no había visto antes en su rostro… esta era de genuina diversión.

– Entonces… ¿por qué?

Karin la volteó a ver y sonrió de nuevo. – En el momento en que me atacó, comencé a sanarme… pero la herida era demasiado para mi. – Tomó un mechón de cabello y Hinata comprendió porque el cambio de color. – Curarme o desangrarme me traerían el mismo resultado… perdería a Mangetsu de cualquier forma.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Hinata no quiso intervenir, sabía que Karin necesitaba tiempo, era una historia que le traía demasiados recuerdos y no quería presionarla. Escuchó un suspiró y observó a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo.

– Y cuando estuvo a punto de matarme, solo pude decirle una cosa. – Se sentó y volteó a ver a Hinata. – Quieres formar una familia, no me quites a la mía… no me lo quites… – Sentía las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Sorbió y se limpió el rostro. Clavó la mirada en sus manos. – Se alejó de mí…

Hinata se quedó completamente pasmada, no entendía por qué Sasuke se había tocado el corazón por eso; se llevó una mano al pecho y agachó el rostro, ya no sabía si quería que el la rescatara. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho. Negó un poco, no quería creer eso. Volteó a ver a Karin y la vio jugueteando con uno de sus mechones, pero la mirada la tenía perdida.

~oOo~

– Así nada más… sentiste pena y te fuiste. No te creo.

Sasuke lo vio, completamente serio y enarcó una ceja. – Me da igual.

– ¡No me lo quites! – Escuchó la voz de Karin.

Volteó a verla a los ojos y gruñó molesto, como si eso lo fuera a detener. Apretó con fuerza la katana y luego se alejó de ahí, no podía… volteó a ver a Sakura y luego saltó a un árbol.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y giró el rostro, Naruto lo veía con comprensión.

– Es la verdad. – Dijo Naruto, sin quitar la mano del hombro de Sasuke.

Se quedaron en completo silencio después de eso. Sasuke estaba molesto, Naruto no sabía si sería prudente hablar y Shikamaru estaba furioso por la respuesta tan escueta.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, enojado, a cada segundo que pasaba se le agotaba el tiempo para encontrar a Hinata. Se acercó a Shikamaru y lo tomó del cuello del chaleco ninja, lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza.

– ¿¡Qué demonios quieres saber! ¡Ya te dije lo que pasó!

– ¿¡Que demonios piensas! – Gritó Naruto y le dio un fuerte golpe a Sasuke directo en el estómago. – ¡Tienes que calmarte!

Soltó a Shikamaru y se alejó de el, molesto por el golpe que Naruto le había propinado y sintiendo como el aire regresaba a sus desesperados pulmones. Eso lo estaba desquiciando, ni siquiera en su estancia con Orochimaru se sintió tan desesperado y controlado. Shikamaru solo estaba jugando al investigador y lo estaba haciendo mal… Hinata era hacia quien se llevaba la investigación, no el.

Respiró profundo varias veces y después levantó el rostro, observó el techo unos segundos y después negó un poco, mejor se calmaría y en cuanto Shikamaru dijera lo que pensaba saldría de ahí… y después le daría la paliza de su vida por interferir. Volteó a verlos y se quedó un poco descolocado unos segundos al ver el rostro de Naruto, parecía que acababa de perder el alma.

– ¿Qué?

Shikamaru y Naruto negaron; el Nara lo hizo porque no había entendido bien hacia quien iba esa pregunta, Naruto lo hizo porque no quería entrar en conflictos con su mejor amigo. Bajó la mirada hacia el mapa, buscando en que entretenerse. Sonrió de medio lado unos segundos y luego se llevó una mano a la nuca, ahora entendía porqué Sasuke se portaba de esa manera… no buscaba a Hinata por querer comportarse.

~oOo~

– Sakura me curó… no pudo hacer mucho por el músculo. – Observó a Hinata y luego se tomó las puntas del cabello. – Me tuvo en tratamiento, había explotado mi sistema… perdí nutrientes de la piel, las uñas y el cabello.

Observó en silencio la blanca cascada que descansaba en el hombro de Karin, ahora entendía porqué el cambió de color. Observó la sonrisa de Karin y separó los labios unos momentos, sintiendo que había algo que aun no entendía, ¿cómo pudo cambiar tanto solo por usar una habilidad con la que había nacido? Se abrazó a si misma, mientras buscaba una explicación.

– En aquel entonces me veía diez años más grande… mi piel tardó más de un año en regenerarse. – Suspiró un poco y se acercó un poco a Hinata. – Y Naruto me llevó en su espalda durante dos días…

– ¿Por qué te ayudaron? – Preguntó al fin, sintiendo como escapaban las preguntas de sus labios.

Karin la observó unos minutos en completo silencio, luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Naruto es un idiota que confía en todos… Sakura está muy apegada a su papel de médico y Sasuke… – Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después negó. – No es lo que aparenta…

Hinata se quedó en silencio, no entendía a Sasuke… ya no sabía que pensar de él. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la masajeó, sentía que le dolía demasiado y además comenzaba a desesperarse; despeinó un poco su cabello y luego se aferró a unos cuantos mechones, tirando ligeramente de ellos.

Karin la observó y se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de la confusión que sus palabras habían provocado en la Hyuuga; seguramente estaba apegada a una idea de un Sasuke que había cambiado y que protegía a su aldea… y ahora le llegaba ella con una historia sobre un homicidio que no pudo realizar. Resopló un poco y recargó su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

– El fue quien me dijo que viniera aquí.

Hinata la volteó a ver incrédula… había ido con ella para matarla ¿y después la ayudaba de esa manera? Se sentía demasiado confundida. Agachó el rostro unos momentos y luego sintió la mano de Karin golpearle con delicadeza la frente; cuando levantó el rostro se topó con una mirada llena de compresión y algo que no entendía… parecía picardía.

– No es quien parece ser. – Apretó los labios unos momentos y negó de nuevo. – Es una fachada… Sasuke no ha dejado de ser el niño que conociste alguna vez.

Sonrió de nuevo y se acuclilló frente a Hinata, sin romper el contacto visual. Podía ver la confusión en esos claros ojos que tantos problemas le habían traído ya; suspiró un poco y se levantó la manga de la blusa, mostrando la piel llena de cicatrices de mordeduras de diferentes tamaños.

– Cumplo con mi parte del trato.

Estiró el brazo, dejando su antebrazo cerca de la cara de la Hyuuga. Hinata solo la vio sin entender, aunque un poco aterrada de ver tantas cicatrices en un espacio tan pequeño.

– Anda…

Abrió grandes los ojos. – ¿D-Debo morderte?

Asintió una sola vez y acercó un poco más su brazo hacia el rostro de la muchacha de ojos claros.

~oOo~

– Sasuke…

Retumbó la voz del rubio en toda la habitación, su tono era indeciso y tímido, algo extraño en el. Sasuke levantó la mirada y observó al rubio unos momentos antes de que él torciera los labios.

– Hay… algo que creo se nos olvidó mencionar.

Los dos muchachos lo voltearon a ver y al instante Sasuke comprendió lo que el rubio quería decir. Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y se enderezó, adoptando una pose de interés y abandonando la perezosa de momentos antes. Enarcó una ceja, desesperado de que el rubio no hablara.

– La pequeña población en el remolino.

Quiso darse la peor palmada en la cabeza de la existencia de una persona pero por alguna extraña razón pudo controlar ese impulso y solo observó a Shikamaru colocar una banderilla verde en la pequeña porción de tierra que representaba al remolino.

– Vamos a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

El muchacho se acomodó el chaleco y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero una figura femenina se apareció en la puerta; era la madre del Nara, tenía un semblante apretado y lleno de preocupación… y un extraño halcón en el hombro.

– Creí que sería importante… es para Uchiha-san.

Los tres observaron el halcón que descansaba en el hombro de la señora Nara y después voltearon a ver a Sasuke. El muchacho solo estiró el brazo al reconocerlo y el halcón voló hacia él. Observó el contenedor que tenía en la pata, tenía su nombre escrito en una letra femenina y descuidada, tomó el cilindro con cuidado y sacó el pequeño pergamino que había dentro.

Lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras se preguntaba porqué la pelirroja le había enviado el halcón, observó que la misma letra femenina y descuidada se podía leer en una sola línea en un pedazo de pergamino rasgado torpemente de algún pedazo más grande.

"Se que te interesa. Hinata Hyuuga está conmigo. 'Amaya'."

Su mano se cerró en un puño y sintió como se arrugaba el pedazo de papel. Volteó a ver a Naruto y le tendió el pequeño trozo de papel, Karin había sido lo suficientemente discreta como para no escribir su nombre real en el pedazo de papel.

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Shikamaru molesto.

– Un conocido, vive en el remolino, está con Hinata.

– Que conveniente. – Dijo Shikamaru incrédulo.

Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke unos segundos y jugó con el pequeño papel, sentía un alivio enorme al saber que Karin no les había guardado rencor de ningún tipo. Dobló con cuidado el papel y desvió la mirada hacia el mapa. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y luego a Shikamaru, estaba seguro que si no estuviera Hinata de por medio, Sasuke ya hubiera soltado un buen golpe al Nara.

– ¿Quién es?

– Izumi Amaya, vivía en la cascada.

El Nara los observó dos segundos, no había ignorado las miradas de complicidad que los dos jóvenes se habían dirigido y al juzgar por la historia que le habían contado momentos antes… empezaba a tener una buena idea de quien podía ser ese conocido; asintió y se giró a la puerta.

– Bien, vayamos con Tsunade-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco comentarios?<br>Acepto de todo: comentarios, críticas, dudas y todo lo que no agreda a mi mamá ¬¬ Ya saben que siempre contesto(:**

Aquí está el capítulo, un poquitín tarde, pero no es nada comparado a los meses que he llegado a tardar, así que piedad. Este capítulo cambió tanto D: y el diecinueve está estancado así que... ¡pido paciencia! Mi musa es muy vaga D:  
>Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sigo trabajando en el capítulo diecinueve, estoy estancada, repito.<p>

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Floor: **Cuando hagas tu cuenta me avisas ;) Espero te guste este capítulo y me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo. Un abrazo!

**Hinamel: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que ya se aclaran algunas de tus dudas :D Espero te guste el capítulo :D Hasta el próximo! Un abrazo!

**Magin Ann Love:** Espero aclarar todas tus dudas en este capítulo o en los siguientes y si no lo hago no dudes en comentar! Después de todo un poco de luz no nos hace daño ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero te guste el capítulo! Besos!

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Actualizando: Jueves 5 de Julio.** Ok... Me pasé un poquito de la tarifa, ¡discúlpenme mucho! Tuve problemas con el estúpido internet ¬¬

**Disclaimmer: Por más que ame el mundo de Naruto y que Kishimoto sea mi ídolo, los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Me explico? PERO, esta historia si es de mía, espero nadie la "tome prestada" y ya quiero ver como le va a ir al pobre diablo o la pobre alma en desgracia que se atreva a ignorar esto. Les aseguro que la violencia es lo mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – "Sorpresa."<strong>

Sintió que una fuerte descarga le recorría la piel, causando que se le erizara por completo. Cerró los ojos y se sacudió, odiaba esa sensación; al abrir los ojos volteó a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía idea de que sentía, no sabía si era furia, alivio o confusión, pero sentía algo y muy fuerte; desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

– ¿¡Y estás tan tranquila! – Gritó furiosa. – ¿Apenas es que me lo dices?

– Debes calmarte…

Se masajeó la sien por milésima vez, ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso? Bufó, fastidiada, y dejó salir una seca carcajada.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esa idea ha provocado?

La mujer se levantó de la silla y encaró a la rubia. – Era lo mejor, princesa Tsunade, en nuestro lugar hubieras reaccionado igual.

Estampó una mano en el escritorio, con tanta fuerza que se escuchó un crujido; estaba molesta, quería quitar el mueble de en medio y moler a golpes al estúpido saco de huesos y grasa que no dejaba de verla con esa mirada de "yo se lo que te digo." Negó bruscamente y volvió a golpear el escritorio, esta vez con menos fuerza.

– No, jamás en la puerca vida lo hubiera hecho… ¡Porque yo si pienso en el futuro de la aldea! De ahora en adelante no tendrás acceso a ningún registro ni tendrás bajo tu mando a uno solo de los ninjas que vivan aquí… – Rodeó el escritorio y quedó de frente a Koharu. – Aparte de vieja, ¡estúpida!

Koharu golpeó el suelo con su bastón. – ¡No me faltes al respeto!

– ¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer!

La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la arrastró a la ventana; la sacudió con tanta fuerza que la anciana cerró los ojos varias veces, pensando que la estrellaría contra el cristal. Tsunade la soltó y tomó los cientos de informes que tenía en el escritorio acerca de la búsqueda de Hinata. Los agitó todos frente al rostro de la mujer, de una manera tan brusca que pareciera que los papeles iban a explotar.

– Esto. ¡Míralo! – Gritó molesta, cuando notó que Koharu veía al frente. – Informes de la roca, del rayo, de la niebla, de la arena… de la cascada, ¡de todos lados! Todo esto me da el derecho a tratarte como me venga en gana, ¡porque es tú culpa! ¡Ya hubo diferencias con el rayo esta tarde! Y te advierto… si llegamos a entrar en conflicto, tú irás por delante.

Arrojó los papeles al escritorio, ignorando a donde iban a parar. Volteó a ver a Koharu y volvió a tomarla del brazo, pero esta vez le obligo a darle la cara y a sostenerle la mirada. Koharu intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la rubia la tomaba con fuerza y comenzaba a lastimarle.

– Daré tu cabeza en garantía de paz, lo que ellos pidan, si quieren quemarte vivía, que así sea ¡yo misma me encargaré de torturarte si es que así lo desean!

– Tsunade…

– ¡Largo de aquí!

Escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tsunade soltó a Koharu sin darle tiempo a poder balancearse y casi cayó al suelo; la rubia solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio antes de voltear hacia la puerta y aclararse la garganta.

– Adelante.

Se escuchó un ligero barullo del otro lado de la puerta y luego el sonido del picaporte al girar y la puerta al abrirse; la figura de Sasuke apareció frente a ellas, seguidas de Naruto y Shikamaru que veían completamente serios a las dos mujeres. Tsunade quiso darse un ligero palmetazo, de seguro habían escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Koharu; suspiró cansada y se sentó en la silla, estaba harta de tantas explicaciones. Volteó a ver a Koharu y juntó las cejas.

– Yo me retiro. – Dijo la anciana antes de que Tsunade pudiera correrla.

La oficina quedó en completo silencio los pocos segundos que Koharu tardó en salir de ahí; ni siquiera el golpeteo de su bastón contra el suelo emitió sonido alguno. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y estuvieron a solas con la hokage, Shikamaru y Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke, esperando que el comenzara a hablar, ambos estaban demasiado temerosos de hacerla explotar.

– Deberías estar en el hospital. – Regañó a Sasuke.

Observó la reacción del Uchiha, se veía molesto, como era de esperarse. Observó la actitud de los otros dos y suspiró, como siempre estaban temerosos de dirigirle la palabra. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y se cruzó de hombros, esperando a que el Uchiha le dijera porque estaban ahí. Vio a Sasuke adoptar una pose más formal y enfocó la mirada, lista para analizar cada uno de los movimientos de los muchachos.

– Ya sabemos donde está Hinata.

Lo volteó a ver, la sorpresa la causó la misma sensación que vaciarse un enrome balde de agua fría encima. – ¿Dónde está?

– En el remolino, al parecer hay una pequeña y muy discreta población ahí.

Naruto apretó los puños al escuchar el tono de voz con que Shikamaru decía lo último. Pero estos pequeños detalles pasaron desapercibidos por la rubia, que sentía una extraña alegría y un gran alivio; sus manos salieron de su escondite y fueron a dar al escritorio, tomaban con fuerza la orilla de este.

– ¿Cómo lo supieron?

– Pues…

– Tengo una conocida en ese lugar. – Interrumpió Sasuke al rubio.

– Envió una nota, Shikamaru la tiene.

Vieron a la rubia levantarse de la silla, como si algo le hubiera impulsado; caminó hasta Shikamaru tomó la nota que el muchacho ya tenía lista en su mano. Tsunade juntó las cejas al leer la nota y luego los volteó a ver, Naruto se veía muy inquieto, seguramente quería estar en camino al remolino para rescatar a la Hyuuga, pero Sasuke se veía molesto, pareciera que en cualquier minuto golpearía a Naruto que no dejaba de moverse. Shikamaru en cambio, estaba tranquilo.

– Llamaré a Kiba y Shino, en cuanto ellos lleguen podrán partir.

~oOo~

Hanabi se detuvo en seco sobre el agua y observó el oscuro azul que había bajo sus pies… estaba miles de metros de poder ver el arena, tenía tantas ganas de poder verla y tener la seguridad de algo. Levantó la mirada y vio que su equipo y el de Neji ya estaban a varios metros, alejados de ella. Se acuclilló unos momentos, tomó un poco del agua salina en sus manos y la arrojó a su rostro. Algo la hacía pensar que corría en dirección contraria.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro ligeramente; dejó salir un largo suspiro y negó un poco, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. Abrió los ojos y recargó los brazos en sus rodillas, podía ver a los demás voltear en dirección a ellos, confundidos.

– Vete de aquí…

Neji la observó unos momentos y luego caminó hasta donde estaban los demás. Hanabi solo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y luego se dejó caer en el agua helado, sintiendo como le acariciaba el cuerpo; apoyó las manos en el agua y hundió la cara, sintiendo como su cabello se colaba del listón y comenzaba a flotar libremente por ahí.

Neji le hizo una seña al equipo de Hanabi, los dos muchachos corrieron hacia donde estaban Tenten y Lee, que lo observaban con la duda clara en los ojos pero no se atrevían a hablar de ello.

– Adelántense.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Tenten un poco preocupada. – ¿Se siente mal?

Neji negó. – Solo adelántense.

Los vio alejarse, iban trotando apenas; se giró, a unos seis o siete metros de ahí estaba Hanabi, se había sumergido por completo en el agua y le cubría hasta la barbilla; tenía los ojos cerrados. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a ella y luego se acuclillo, podía ver el cabello de la muchacha formar una extraña mancha oscura sobre el agua, sus labios se veían un poco morados por el frío y sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas.

– No es momento…

– Ni es el lugar. – Continuó ella. – Esta no es la dirección correcta.

Hanabi suspiró y abrió los ojos, se acuclilló sobre el agua y encaró a su primo; tenía ganas de golpearlo al ver que estaba completamente tranquilo y fastidiado porque no podían continuar con la misión por culpa de ella. Apretó los puños y enarcó una ceja, esperando a que el comenzara a hablar.

– Deja de comportarte como una malcriada.

Sintió como su rostro se apretaba un poco por la furia. – ¡Vamos al lugar equivocado!

Neji suspiró y se levantó, Hanabi apenas y le llegaba a la cadera. Negó un poco y sintiendo lo tensa que estaba… no era necesario ser un experto para saber que estaba furiosa, además la conocía demasiado bien.

– Podemos encontrar algo que los demás no.

Negó molesta. – No está aquí. Estoy segura.

Neji se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, nunca había sido muy paciente con ella, pero en esos momentos Hanabi comenzaba a portarse más insoportable a como acostumbraba. Negó un poco, regresó la mano a su costado y vio a Hanabi a los ojos.

– Hanabi-sama, usted no puede saber eso.

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte que se perdió con el rumor de las olas. El pecho de Hanabi subía y bajaba rápidamente, su brazo estaba extendido en el aire y el rostro de Neji estaba un poco virado a la izquierda, además una de sus mejillas se había tornado rosa. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, viéndose a los ojos completamente molestos.

Neji no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse, el sonido del mar ayudaba mucho a que la tranquilidad le regresara. Respiró profundo y observó como Hanabi se descomponía lentamente. La muchacha cerró el puño y lo regresó con fuerza a su costado, apretó el rostro lo mejor que pudo para que no se descompusiera. Odiaba la rectitud de Neji… en realidad odiaba a todos en el clan, se odiaba a si misma por no cuidar mejor de Hinata. Sintió que la respiración se le agitaba de manera irregular y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

Se dejó caer, pero la mano de Neji le había detenido; sin quitarse las manos del rostro lloró amargamente. Sentía como su primo la sostenía con firmeza, pero para ella eso era casi igual que un abrazo; negó varias veces y pronunció palabras entre suspiros, sollozos y un poco de tos. Neji jamás entendió lo que había querido decir, pero de alguna manera entendía lo que Hanabi estaba sintiendo… perdió algo que acababa de recuperar.

– Llorar no ayudará a encontrar a Hinata-sama.

Hanabi volteó a ver a Neji, el tenía la mirada clavada al frente, se enjugó las lágrimas y clavó la mirada en sus pies. Tenía razón, que idiota se sentía en esos momentos.

– Ni una palabra de esto… a nadie.

~oOo~

Abrió los ojos y se estiró un poco, cerró los ojos al recordar la herida en su abdomen, pero recordó que eso había desaparecido hacía unas cuantas horas. Se sentó con cuidado y revisó el área de nuevo, era increíble lo que el chakra de Karin podía hacer, los golpes que tenía en la cabeza, en la espalda, la costilla rota y la herida del abdomen habían sanado por completo, ni siquiera había quedado una sola razón.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, era como si hubiera despertado de una extraña pesadilla; aunque aún se sentía débil. Giró el rostro y vio a Karin, acurrucada en un enorme cojín y cubierta por una manta, se veía pálida y había unas enormes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

– Un amigo trabaja para la aldea de la niebla y me dijo que Sasuke se encuentra en estado de coma… pero fuera de peligro. Es lo único que se.

Hinata desvió la mirada, cerró los ojos y sintió que sus hombros se relajaban, saber que Sasuke estaba vivo la hacía sentirse muy bien, aunque al mismo tiempo, saber que estaba en coma le hacía sentirse insegura, la gente podía durar en coma años incluso. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba fuera de peligro y confiaba en las habilidades de los médicos en Konoha, además Sasuke era fuerte.

Se cubrió el rostro con la manta para que Karin no pudiera ver la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro y que no podía borrar, abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

– Es normal que te sientas así. – Dijo con voz arrastrada por causa del sueño. – Es normal…

Se acurrucó un poco más y volteó a ver a Hinata, no entendía porque la muchacha se aferraba a no admitir que había desarrollado un cariño por su maestro. Sonrió de medio lado y luego cerró los ojos, se sentía como cuando era joven y todo parecía fácil… en esos momentos era tan normal empeñarse a negar algo que era inevitable.

– Vendrá por ti… tranquila… será mejor que descanses, tu cuerpo debe estar agotado por la regeneración.

Hinata volteó a ver a Karin unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada de nuevo, no entendía como le haría Sasuke para ir por ella si estaba en coma. Asintió, sin importarle que la mujer no pudiera ver ese gesto, la verdad se sentía un poco agotada. Se acomodó mejor en el futón y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

~oOo~

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, en una formación triangular que llevaba a la cabeza al Sasuke, seguido por Naruto y Shikamaru, y al final Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. Llevaban apenas cinco minutos en completo silencio, Kiba había discutido con Shikamaru por la formación y con Sasuke por ser él quien se ofreciera a ir por Hinata; Shino prefirió desentenderse de la riña y Naruto solo saltó para defender a Sasuke, argumentando que el era quien conocía al informante.

Kiba llevaba los puños bien apretados y no dejaba de ver la espalda del Uchiha, estaba molesto por la manera en que Tsunade se había parado para defender la posición del azabache dentro de esa misión. Desvió la mirada unos momentos y escuchó a Akamaru dejar salir un ligero aullido, lo volteó a ver y le sonrió, no quería que el enorme can lo delatara. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró profundo, debía tranquilizarse, por el bien de la misión y de Hinata.

– ¿Sasuke, crees que aun viva donde mismo?

Retumbó la voz de Naruto, rompiendo el silencio que había envuelto a los muchachos. Sasuke lo volteó a ver unos segundos y después hizo un ligero gesto con los labios, ¿por qué le era tan difícil al rubio pensar? Clavo la mirada al frente y aceleró el paso.

– De no ser así lo habría mencionado.

Naruto apretó los labios unos momentos y aceleró el paso para no quedarse atrás, al notar que todos imitaban a su mejor amigo. Bajó la mirada unos momentos y asintió para si mismo. Desde atrás Kiba veía todo, molesto y confundido, había algo entre esos dos que no le agradaba del todo, pareciera que había culpabilidad. Entre cerró los ojos unos momentos y volteó a ver a Naruto, el parecía estar a punto de arrancarse el cabello por lo confundido o preocupado que estaba.

Levantó una mano y Akamaru se detuvo, justo al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía; volteó a ver a los demás, que habían avanzado algunos metros y luego se detenían para voltearlo a ver. Shikamaru y Naruto se veían un poco confundidos, Shino solo había enarcado una ceja y Sasuke… bueno, de él no se podía decir.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sasuke, molesto por la interrupción. – ¿El animal tiene que orinar?

– ¡Hey! Respeta a Akamaru. – Contestó Kiba en un tono de voz agresivo que alarmó a Shino. – Huele a gato encerrado.

Naruto apretó los puños, molesto, y volteó a ver a Shikamaru, esperando alguna reacción, pero el Nara solo observaba a Kiba en completo silencio y con los brazos sobre la nuca. Desvió la mirada y la clavo en el enorme perro que comenzaba a gruñirles… en el peor de los casos solo tendría que noquearlo, pero eso cabrearía aún más a Kiba. Negó y suspiró.

Sasuke solo sentía que enfurecía, era como si a Kiba no le importara en absoluto Hinata, ella podría estar herida y aunque confiaba en las capacidades de Karin, no tenía idea de cual era el precio que representaba el favor de antaño para ella. Volteó a ver la espalda de Naruto y la de Shikamaru, ambos estaban alterados, pero el único que lo dejaba notar era el rubio.

– Creí que tú serías el más interesado en llegar pronto, Inuzuka… después de todo ella es tu "amiga".

Kiba sintió como el aire se le atoraba en la garganta, la manera en que Sasuke se estaba dirigiendo a el era cruel… pero nada lo detendría, sabía que ahí había algo raro y descubriría que era. Tarde que temprano descubriría la verdad.

– Eres un maldito hijo de perra.

– Hmp, mira quien lo dice.

– ¡Sasuke!

Gritó Naruto alarmado al ver que Akamaru y Kiba se abalanzaban en dirección a su mejor amigo; un ligero clic hizo que Naruto girara en dirección a Sasuke, conocía el sonido de la katana al ser desenfundada mejor que cualquier otro. Apretó la quijada al ver que Sasuke tenía el brazo doblado hacia atrás y una mirada retadora en el rostro. Juntó un poco las cejas al ver que ni Sasuke ni Kiba se movían; dejó salir un largo suspiró y se recargó en el árbol, sintiendo alivio.

– ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Kiba furioso. – ¡Suéltame o te juro que te arrancaré la garganta!

Shikamaru se apretó el puente de la nariz, cansado de tener que lidiar con el temperamento tan inmaduro de Kiba, tenía veintiún años y actuaba como un adolescente de dieciséis. Kiba y Sasuke juntaron las cejas al imitar los movimientos del Nara.

– Tienen veintiún años, se supone que ya razonan.

Se escuchó el sonido de una navaja al cortar el viento y todos observaron hacia el kunai que se clavaba a lado de cada uno de los muchachos; Shikamaru resopló un poco y se sobó la sien, pero esta vez Kiba y Sasuke se quedaron completamente quietos. Volteó a verlos y enarcó una ceja al notar que por primera vez, Naruto estaba fuera del problema.

– Parecen mocosos de academia, maduren ya… es gratis. El plan es llegar a ese lugar en tres días como máximo, así que déjense de peleas hasta que estemos de vuelta en la hoja y con Hinata a salvo. – Levantó una mano cuando escuchó a Kiba alegar. – Las órdenes se dieron antes de salir, todos sabemos que los únicos que pueden acercarse a ese informante son Naruto y Sasuke, solo si hay complicaciones entraremos… así que ya déjense de cursilerías, ella decidirá con quien se casa.

– ¡Yo no…! – Comenzaron a decir Sasuke y Kiba al mismo tiempo, pero Shikamaru volvió a levantar la mano, molesto.

– No me importa.

– Shikamaru, tenemos poco tiempo…

Todos voltearon a ver a Shino; era la primera vez que su voz interrumpía alguna discusión en toda la noche. Sasuke se quiso cruzar de brazos, pero la técnica de Shikamaru se lo impidió; rodó la mirada molesto y volteó a ver al Nara, esperando que le hiciera caso al muchacho de los insectos.

– Bien…

Solo bastó un sello por parte del muchacho de la coleta, al instante los kunais que habían caído en el suelo regresaron a sus manos y liberando a los muchachos y al enorme can de los efectos de su técnica de sombras.

– Una riña más, sin importar quien sea, y no solo los voy a inmovilizar.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que los tres recuperaran el completo control de sus cuerpos. No hubo necesidad de que alguien hablara, todos regresaron a sus posiciones y emprendieron camino de nuevo. Todos iban alertas, algunos ajenos a las riñas internas que se estaban llevando a cabo en la cabeza del Inuzuka y del Uchiha.

Sasuke observó por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto, veía determinación en su rostro, pero también un sentimiento que parecía no querer dejarse ver; regresó la mirada al frente y juntó un poco las cejas, algo estaba molestando al rubio y extrañamente no podía definir de que se trataba. Apretó la quijada, seguramente estaba preocupado por Karin. Activó el Sharingan unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a Shikamaru.

– Todo bien.

El de la coleta solo asintió una vez, sin quitar la mirada de enfrente. Sasuke regresó su atención al frente y relajó el semblante; recordó que dos de los integrantes de su equipo habían estado en una búsqueda antes de que los llamara la Hokage, lo más seguro era que no estaban tan enérgicos como ellos y era obvio que no dirían nada a menos que fuera un caso extremo. Rodó la mirada de nuevo y volteó a ver hacia atrás.

– Descansaremos veinte minutos en una hora.

Naruto estuvo a punto de objetar pero notó que la mirada iba directamente hacia Kiba y Shino; asintió una vez y volteó a verlos, Kiba se veía contrariado y avergonzado por lo que Sasuke acababa de decir, y de Shino no sabía con exactitud.

– Deja de vernos.

Naruto juntó las cejas y regresó la mirada al frente. – Deja de portarte como un idiota.

Kiba juntó las cejas y apretó los puños al escuchar el comentario de Naruto; estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero la sensación de que Shikamaru no le quitaba la mirada de encima lo hizo tragarse sus palabras y desviar la atención del rubio. Bufó molesto y volteó a ver a Akamaru al escuchar que dejaba salir un ligero aullido agudo, le sonrió un poco y luego regresó la atención al frente.

– Pronto llegaremos… tranquilo…

~2 días después~

Abrió los ojos al escuchar gritos y carcajadas; se sentó lentamente al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos, no tenía idea de que hora era. Se levantó del futón y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta; se asomó al pasillo y vio que la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta; podía ver una parte de la mesa que había ahí dentro, en ella estaba sentado un niño pelirrojo que no dejaba de jugar con su desayuno.

Sonrió un poco y dejó de asomarse, se recargó en la pared y se frotó el rostro unos momentos, intentado espabilar. Dejó caer las manos a sus costados y recargó la cabeza en la pared, ya habían pasado dos días desde el día en que Karin le había curado y ella seguía ahí encerrada. Dejó salir un suspiro y se dispuso a ir al baño para asearse, pero una pequeña figura en el suelo la hizo dejar salir un ligero suspiro de sorpresa.

– Hola.

Tomó un mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja, le sonrió al niño y caminó hacia el futón. – Hola…

Se aculilló y buscó dentro de una bolsa el cepillo de dientes que le había dado Karin; podía sentir la mirada del niño seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, se sacudió un poco para quitarse la sensación de la nuca y luego volteó a verlo. El niño estaba parado a un metro de ella y tenía la mirada clavada en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó, incómoda.

El niño se encogió de hombros. – Bien. – La observó unos momentos y luego se alejó unos pasos de ella. – ¿Y tú?

Hinata se incorporó y sonrió un poco. – Bien… gracias por preguntar…

Se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada sobre su cepillo de dientes, no quería moverse de su lugar, no sabía si eso insultaría a Mangetsu. Podía ver la curiosidad en los ojos del niño, además tenía un gesto lleno de concentración… pareciera que quería leerle la mente. Un sonido los hizo voltear a la puerta, la imagen de Karin apareció a los dos segundos.

– ¡Te dije que la dejaras dormir! – Chilló Karin.

– Estaba despierta. – Se defendió el infante.

Karin volteó a ver a Hinata y luego volteó a ver al niño de nuevo. – ¡Bueno, deja de acosarla! Ahora anda a desayunar…

El niño desapareció de la habitación, después de alegar algunas, usando palabras mal pronunciadas que Hinata no había podido entender del todo. En cuanto escucharon que la silla del niño era arrastrada y después comenzaba el tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar con el plato, Karin dejó salir un suspiro y volteó a ver a Hinata.

– Han pasado dos días…

– ¿Qué?

Karin sonrió un poco y se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja. – Te dije que tu cuerpo estaría agotado, mi chakra no funciona como antes, ¿sabes?

Hinata negó, no sabía eso. La observó jugar con la blusa que traía puesta y clavar la mirada en el suelo.

– Una amiga vendrá a cuidar a Mani en media hora. – Vaciló unos momentos y luego levantó el rostro. – Te dejé el desayuno en la mesa y en mi cuarto hay una mochila con cosas que puedes necesitar y un cambio de ropa.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos después de escuchar a Karin y asintió, se sentía muy agradecida por la manera en que la muchacha le había tratado. Tomó un ligero mechón de cabello… tal vez podría cuidar a Mani antes de irse, después de todo se sentía en deuda con Karin; sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

– Y-Yo podría cuidarlo…

– Oh. – Murmuró Karin y bajó la mirada. – No-no es necesario, además creo que ya deberías irte. Te están buscando, eso es seguro.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después asintió. – Lo se… pero, ya esperaron como seis días, c-creo que un día más no… haría daño…

Karin se quedó observando a la muchacha en silencio y luego se encogió de hombros, no perdía nada, además estaba segura que su amiga le agradecería no cuidar de él hoy. Se frotó un brazo y sintió que la cara se le calentaba.

– Está bien… solo serán dos horas. Es tranquilo, enserio, y casi hace todo solo. – Se llevó una mano al rostro y rascó su barbilla. – Pero apenas está desarrollando sus habilidades… si ves que empieza a "derretirse" apriétale la nariz, no se porqué pero funciona.

Asintió y quiso reír al imaginarse al niño "derritiéndose" – ¿hay algo… más que deba saber?

– Si… mantén su vasito de agua lleno.

Hinata volvió a asentir y luego observó al pequeño, que se escabullía a la habitación en dirección a sus juguetes. Karin se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo y una lluvia de besos que hicieron reír al niño como loco, después de eso la mujer se despidió de Hinata y desapareció del pasillo. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y volteó a ver al pequeño, que no dejaba de hacer ruidos de explosiones con la boca.

Estuvo en silencio, viendo al niño jugar y encargándose de mantener el vasito lleno de agua; recogió futón y se encargó de dejar todo bien apilado a lado de la chimenea y después de unos minutos tuvo que apretar la nariz del niño por primera vez al ver que uno de sus brazos comenzaba a temblar y gotas de agua empezaban a caer al suelo. El niño se sorprendió y al instante su brazo volvió a la normalidad, juntó con una ronda de risitas.

– ¿De que te ríes? – Preguntó extrañada.

El niño se encogió de hombros. – Se siente raro… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Observó a Mangetsu unos segundos, sin entender el interés tan repentino, ni la pregunta. Carraspeó un poco y bajó la mirada unos momentos, le sonrió y luego levantó la mirada de nuevo.

– Porque te estoy cuidando… – Respondió con tono dulce, pero Mangetsu negó.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres una espía?

Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y negó. – No… yo… y-yo… estaba e-en una misión y-y no presté atención y-y… me perdí…

Mangetsu la observó en silencio unos minutos, con la boca abierta y después se sentó en el suelo frente a la muchacha. Recargó los codos en sus rodillas y la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos. – Tu sensei debe estar pereocupado.

– No, no… él… no. – Dijo un poco avergonzada de solo imaginarlo.

– Si lo está… mamá dijo que debe estar mucho, porque eres su alumna y los alumnos son importantes. – Levantó las cejas y observó a Hinata. – Y porque el es raro, eso.

Juntó un poco las cejas y vio a Mangetsu con interés. – ¿Raro?

– Mi mamá lo dijo y ella no se equivoca. Dice que es raro por que es muy callado y frío…

Hinata se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Mangetsu; le causaba un poco de gracia su definición de raro.

– Deberías abrazarlo… así le darás calor y dejará de ser frío y ya no será raro. Así le hice yo… mi mamá un día estaba fría y la abracé y se le quitó…

– ¿Tardaste mucho en quitarle lo frío a tu mami? – Preguntó con tono divertido.

– No se… no mucho…

– Entonces lo intentaré.

Mangetsu asintió y siguió jugando con sus muñecos; era la primera vez que hablaba con el niño y por primera vez notó que el niño era muy parecido a Suigetsu… su piel era de un pálido casi azul y las puntas de su cabello se veían purpuras. Después de unos minutos Mangetsu arrojó sus muñecos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

– ¡Estoy aburrido!

Oh no, no tenía idea de que hacer. Juntó un poco las cejas y vio al niño patear su vasito, la tapa cayó al suelo junto con el agua que quedaba ahí dentro; Hinata se levantó de inmediato y pasó la mano sobre el derrame, juntando el agua con ayuda del chakra. Cuando levantó la mirada vio la cara de asombro que tenía el niño y una idea cruzó por su mente.

– ¿Te enseño un truco? – Vio al niño asentir, sin dejar de ver el agua. – Bien… ¿me llevas al jardín?

En niño no objetó, solo se levantó del suelo y la tomó de la mano. En cuanto llegaron al jardín Hinata empezó a hacer pequeños trucos con el agua que había dentro de un balde y el niño no dejaba de hacer sonidos de sorpresa ni de aplaudir. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero el sol comenzaba a calentar un poco más… seguramente pasaba apenas del medio día.

– Yo quiero hacerlo…

Hinata sonrió un poco y vio a Mangetsu. – Ven… te enseñaré… ¡pero toma tiempo!

El niño juntó las cejas e hizo un ligero mohín. – No se vale…

Hinata sonrió un poco, esa había sido la reacción de Hanabi cuando le había enseñado eso años atrás; suspiró un poco y recordó a la pequeña muchacha. La noche que estuvo despierta pidió que de alguna manera ellos no se preocuparan tanto por ella… esperaba que de alguna manera sus pensamientos alcanzaran a Hanabi y le calmaran un poco.

Sintió un ligero tirón y bajó la mirada hacia el niño, que ya tenía las manos dentro del balde de agua y la veía con atención; le sonrió un poco y se acercó a él, le tomó las manos con cuidado y las colocó en la superficie. Le dijo que debía hacer y lo ayudó a poder sentir el flujo de chakra, se sorprendió al escuchar que el niño lo describía como "el cosquilleo que siento siempre que me aprietan la nariz".

Después de varios intentos Mangetsu logró mantener una pequeña esfera pegada a su palma y eso bastó para que el niño pegara de saltos y la abrazara con fuerza. Hinata sonrió un poco y tomó al niño con cuidado, lo acomodó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

– ¡B-B-Basta! – Se retorció un poco y carcajeó. – ¡V-Vas a m-m-matar-matarme!

Río un poco y dejó de hacerle cosquillas. – Está bien… no quiero ir a prisión.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe en el interior de la casa y se llevó al niño al pecho, volteó a ver al pequeño y le sonrió un poco, para que no se asustara más. Observó el alrededor y vio que podía esconderlo bajo las escaleras; le acarició la cabeza y caminó hacia las escaleras, lo escondió ahí y lo vio a los ojos unos momentos.

– Creo que mami llegó, vamos a darle un susto ¿si? – El niño asintió un poco y un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos. – Espera a que yo regrese, si mami viene voy a toser y tu la asustas ¿ok?

El niño asintió y se acomodó mejor en su escondite, miraba hacia arriba y se cubría el rostro con una mano para no reír.

– Si no vuelvo… corre lo más rápido que puedas a…

– ¿La tienda de dulces?

– ¡S-Si!

Sin decir más subió las escaleras en completo silencio y activó el Byakugan… podía ver a una persona entrar a la habitación de Karin, parecía estar buscando algo. Tomó varios cuchillos de la cocina y los clavó en un delantal que se amarró a la cintura, luego tomó otro y salió de ahí, para enfrentar al intruso y evitar que llegara a donde estaba Mangetsu.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró en la sala de estar en completo silencio, caminó hasta uno de los muebles y luego caminó sobre la pared, hasta quedar justo sobre la puerta. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y cuando vio al intruso salir de la habitación, se dejó caer sobre el y envió uno de los cuchillos directo a su rodilla, fallando por milímetros, pero por suerte la cuchilla había dado en el tobillo del hombre; le dio una fuerte patada en la otra pierna y con la rodilla le golpeó el rostro; tomó el delantal y lo enredó en una de las manos del hombre, le dio una patada y consiguió llevar el brazo hacia la espalda del intruso.

– ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Preguntó con dificultad por la fuerza que debía emplear para mantener el brazo del intruso detrás de él; apretó los dientes al sentir un fuerte golpe con el codo en el abdomen y luego otro que la mandó directo al suelo; sintió que la tomaban por los hombros y la obligaban a levantarse. Tomó otro cuchillo y lo empuñó con fuerza contra el cuello de su contrincante, pero el alcanzó a detenerla. Sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y el enorme cuchillo cayó de su mano hacia el suelo. Observó los ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella y separó los labios para poder recuperar el aliento.

– Tu…

Sintió como el la soltaba lentamente, antes de pronunciar con tono burlón: – Sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco comentarios?<br>Acepto de todo, ya saben, menos agresiones a terceros... además siempre contesto :D**

!Oh, dios mío! ¡Lamento tanto, tanto, tanto la tardanza, pero la tonta compañía que tenía contratada se mostró demasiado incompetente y no podía actualizar! En verdad una disculpa por tanta espera… pero descuiden, me sirvió de mucho, ya adelanté unos cuantos capítulos :) pero siguen estando en transformación, ya saben, lo más probable es que cambien mucho. Creo que podré actualizar cada semana ;) así que no se preocupen, ¡habrá mínimo cuatro capítulos semanales! ¡Si! ¡Seamos felices y positivos y no ataquemos a chipi.

Creo que todos saben quien es el intruso... Bueno, bueno, ¡UN BESO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Floor: **Jajaja me dio risa la palabra pachorra, descuida, yo espero :) El re-encuentro, hay ese re-encuentro como me ha dado lata -.- pero ya salió, creo... aun así en el próximo capítulo saldrá eso ;) así que nos vemos el jueves que viene :D ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo y tu paciencia! Besooos :)

**Magin Ann Love:** Karin se merece una segunda oportunidad :') jajajaja, ¿ves? No es mala, tiene su corazoncito después de todo :D Bueno, bueno, ya pronto tendremos la reacción de nuestros protagonistas. Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos vemos el próximo jueves ;) Un beso!

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** Yo también odio a esos viejos... Me parece que solo están para hacer enojar a la Hokage con sus ideas... pero bueeeeee, nos han dado una historia así que no hay que despreciarlos tanto. Gracias por tu comentario :D Espero te guste este capítulo y nos vemos el próximo jueves! Un beso :D

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Actualizando: Lunes 9 de Julio.** Sip... actualización en lunes.

**Disclaimmer: Nos personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo. **

**Podrían responder la encuesta en mi perfil, ¿por favor? Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – "Esto está muy mal." <strong>

El sonido del cuchillo al golpear contra el suelo resonó dentro de su cabeza diez veces más fuerte de lo que debería; sonrió al ver la manera en que Hinata lo observaba, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma o algo. Se alejó de ella y pateó el cuchillo lejos de ahí, para que no fueran a ocurrir accidentes después. Negó un poco y observó el cuchillo por unos momentos; vaya ajetreo había causado esa chiquilla y debía admitir que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– Tu… – La escuchó decir con voz áspera.

La soltó lentamente y la volteó a ver a los ojos. – Sorpresa.

– ¿C-Cómo…? ¿Q-Qué…?

Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza, la garganta seca y sus pulmones expandirse y contraerse rápidamente por la sorpresa. Negó lentamente varias veces y bajó la mirada, recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho sin entender que hacía ahí; juntó las cejas, ¿en verdad había estado en coma? Sin poder detenerse, se lanzó sobre el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello.

Respiró profundo, aspirando el aroma del muchacho. Cerró los ojos y se aferró un poco más a él, no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba por el Uchiha hasta ese momento en que lo tenía en sus brazos; había sentido que dejaban de estrujarle el corazón y volvió a sentir su estómago. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y se quedó así unos momentos, sintiendo como Sasuke la rodeaba por la espalda y la apretaba más contra él. Se sentía tan aliviada de verlo en una pieza.

– T-Tu… ¡me dijeron que estabas en c-coma!

Por unos momentos temió que a Hinata le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco; su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y su respiración demasiado agitada. Juntó unos momentos las cejas y se agachó para poder verla mejor a los ojos, pero ella alejó la mirada. Y sin que el lo esperara o ella le diera una advertencia, ella se lanzó sobre el y lo abrazó por el cuello; sintió como su hombro se quejaba pero lo ignoró por completo, podría vivir con ese dolor toda la vida, siempre y cuando supiera que ella estaba bien.

Sintió como Hinata escondía el rostro entre su cuello y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla por la espalda y apretarla contra él; cerró los ojos y se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de la muchacha… el momento en que la vio a salvo y sin un solo rasguño sintió que sus pulmones eran liberados de una prisión metálica. Abrió los ojos unos momentos después y se separó un poco de ella, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la muchacha y deslizó su dedo desde la frente al mentón, sintiendo cada centímetro de suave piel.

– Dijeron que no podría encontrarte.

Sintió como algo se depositaba en su pecho al ver la manera en que ella clavaba su clara mirada en él, era como si hubiera estado en un lugar frío y le hubieran dado algo muy caliente de beber… se expandía por todo su cuerpo, brindándole esa agradable sensación de calor a cada centímetro de su piel. Sintió a Hinata moverse y después la delicada mano femenina tocó la suya, sintió como si una descarga fuera enviada a través de su brazo hacia su estómago.

¿Qué está pasándome? Se preguntaron ambos.

Hinata no entendía porque solo podía verlo a los ojos, era como si la hubiera hipnotizado… como si hubiera caído bajo una de sus ilusiones y no pudiera ver otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos. Tampoco podía alejarse pero tampoco podía acercarse más a él, estaba a su completa disposición y aun así el no la obligaba a hacer lo que fuera.

Apretó un poco la mano de Sasuke con la suya, sintiendo lo áspera y fuerte que era… sentía que podría protegerla de todo con ellas. Observó el rostro del muchacho y vio que por primera vez no estaba ese semblante serio, frío y duro que te invitaba a dar unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. En este rostro que veía por primera vez, había incertidumbre, curiosidad, algo que no podía definir… y hasta un poco de inseguridad.

– Pero… me encontraste…

Sasuke asintió lentamente, sin alejarse; podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha golpear su rostro, sentía como su aroma se colaba por sus fosas nasales y danzaba dentro de él, nublando poco a poco el pensamiento. Se acercó un poco más a ella, no podía evitarlo, las imágenes de aquel sueño extraño le revolvían los pensamientos, le confundían aun más… sabía que no había sido real, pero sentía que en verdad había estado a punto de perderla.

Hinata lo sentía cada vez más cerca, pero no podía alejarse… una parte de ella no quería, porque lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse que Sasuke era real y no se le escaparía de los brazos al despertar o parpadear; lo observó a los ojos, sin bajar la mirada, por primera vez lo enfrentaba. Respiró profundo y sintió el aroma de él llenarle la cabeza, comenzaba a hacerla perder la noción de las cosas… no quería bajar la mirada, pero tampoco quería mantenerla; no quería alejarse, pero tampoco quería estar cerca.

– ¿Creíste que no te buscaría?

Preguntó con una voz que no conocía. Hinata negó. Entonces un poco de razón brotó de pronto y bajó el rostro lentamente, se alejó de Hinata y clavó la mirada en la chimenea y el futón que estaba enrollado a lado, juntó con algo de ropa limpia que se veía demasiado rasgada. Se cruzó de brazos y observó a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en la pared que estaba frente a ella y se veía confundida.

¿Qué demonios se creía perdiendo el control de esa manera? No se trataba de alguna muchacha en un bar o en una fiesta, se trataba de Hyuuga Hinata, su alumna, su compañera ninja y la mujer que había durado toda una vida enamorada de su mejor amigo. Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, pero se contuvo, se giró hacia ella y no acortó la distancia, prefería estar alejado de ella, no quería volver a sentir que perdía el control.

– Nos esperan afuera.

Hinata dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, había estado absorta en sus pensamientos, temerosa de enfrentar la realidad… ¿qué pensaba al dejarse llevar de esa manera? Claramente, la situación la había hecho perder la razón por unos momentos… saber que Sasuke estaba bien le había causado una confusión. Si, había confundido sus sentimientos con la sensación de alivio al ver a Sasuke en una pieza.

Lo volteó y desvió la mirada de inmediato, no podría verlo jamás a los ojos, de seguro ahora pensaba que ella era una ofrecida, porque había sido el quien había terminado con ese momento en que casi cometía una estupidez… claramente se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y como todo buen caballero la rechazó. Que avergonzada se sentía.

– N… No puedo irme… aun. – Sintió que Sasuke la mirada y tragó saliva con dificultad. – Estoy… cuidando al hijo de K-K-Amaya. No tarda en llegar…

Sasuke la volteó a ver y asintió.

~oOo~

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente al ver que Kiba no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, incluso Akamaru se había cansado de esa patética caminata y estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol aparentemente dormido; cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la nuca. No tenía ganas de pelear con el Inuzuka, además no había dormido bien por culpa de las carreras entre Sasuke y Kiba; por esta vez lo dejaría ser, suspiró y se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de las hojas.

Naruto estaba parado en los escalones de la pequeña casa, harto de ver a Kiba ir de un lado a otro y de escucharlo resoplar o decir cosas como: "¿Por qué se tarda tanto?" "¿Ya se quedó a tomar el té?" O "de seguro salió con ella por la puerta de atrás." Movió la cabeza en círculos varias veces, escuchando como tronaba su cuello… Kiba comenzaba a estresarlo.

Volteó hacia atrás y vio a Akamaru, estaba girando sobre su espalda de un lado al otro y moviendo las patas en el aire de vez en cuando; desvió la mirada hacia Shino y lo vio acomodarse los lentes por milésima vez y cambiar su peso de pierna. Eso también comenzaba a molestarlo.

– Estúpido teme. – Resopló hacia sus adentros.

– Quizá deberías entrar y asegurarte que tu amiguito no nos haya engañado. – Dijo Kiba en una voz que parecía un ladrido.

Juntó las cejas y apretó los puños. – ¡Sasuke no es un traidor!

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Lo fue antes.

– Es mi mejor amigo.

– Lo era antes de irse.

– ¡Me daría cuenta, estúpido!

– ¿Y podrás detenerlo o volverá a noquearte como aquella vez?

Touché.

Naruto se lanzó sobre Kiba, el rasengan listo en su diestra y con una trayectoria inminente; Kiba iba también directo a Naruto, el impacto causaría un desastre horrible si es que uno de ellos no se movía. Kiba maldijo por lo bajo al ver que Naruto no tenía intenciones de moverse, en realidad veía el cólera en sus ojos y podía sentir la presencia de ese chakra que tantas nauseas le causaba. Lo iba a golpear con esa bomba de chakra. Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, pero los abrió en cuanto sintió que no podía moverse. El rasengan de Naruto quedó a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara.

– ¡Suéltame maldito! – Volteó a ver a Kiba y le enseñó los dientes, molesto. – En cuanto pueda moverme te daré como alimento al-…

– Basta Naruto.

Calló por completo y volteó a ver a Shikamaru aun más molesto; el rasengan que había en su mano comenzó a desestabilizarse y estalló a los pocos segundos, creando una enorme nube de polvo al deshacerse. Kiba sintió el golpe del chakra en el cuerpo y temió de pensar lo que podría haber causado si le hubiera dado de lleno.

– Ve a ver que está entreteniendo a Sasuke.

Naruto cayó al suelo en cuanto Shikamaru lo liberó; se levantó rápidamente y, molesto, sacudió el polvo de su pantalón, volteó a ver a Shikamaru y creó un clon de sombras, que corrió hacia la puerta principal, por la que había entrado Sasuke. Le dedicó una última mirada de odio al Inuzuka y saltó hacia el techo, el entraría por la puerta de atrás.

Caminó malhumorado por unos minutos, hasta que llegó al patio trasero, ahí se detuvo y sintió que una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo al ver a Hinata con un pequeño en brazos, que no dejaba de ver a Sasuke de manera extraña y que claramente se sentía amenazado. Se llevó una mano al estómago y los observó en silencio varios minutos, Hinata no dejaba de sonreírle al pequeño y Sasuke solo los observaba desde un metro de distancia.

Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó en la orilla del techo, escondido detrás de la copa de un árbol para que no pudieran verlo; en esos momentos estaba seguro de algo que había sido obvio desde el día en que vio a Sasuke preocupado por la seguridad de Hinata. Se frotó un brazo y observó de nuevo al muchacho, el parecía no querer acercarse al niño; sonrió un poco… el Sasuke que tenía en frente era un completo desconocido.

– La vida da giros inesperados. – Sonrió. – ¿Quien lo diría, Sasuke?

No podía dejar de observar a la muchacha que estaba platicando animadamente con el pequeño pelirrojo; torció los labios y suspiró, la manera en que Sasuke se movía alrededor afirmaba su hipótesis. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sakura? Sintió un ligero estrujón en el pecho de tan solo pensar como destrozaría esa noticia a la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

Suspiró un poco y se frotó el estómago unos momentos, sabía lo cruel que Sasuke podía llegar a ser, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle la noticia a Sakura. Sintió como su clon se deshacía, ya les había informado que todo se encontraba bajo control y que saldrían en unos minutos.

~oOo~

– ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi puerta?

Chilló una voz femenina, que hizo a Shikamaru saltar del suelo alarmado y voltear a ver a la dueña de la voz; era una mujer de estatura promedio, con el cabello liso y largo de color blanco como las nubes; el flequillo le caía sobre la mitad del rostro y solo permitía ver la punta de la nariz, los labios y un ojo amplificado por el aumento de los espejuelos que llevaba.

– Buenas tardes. – Dijo Shikamaru sin saber que más decir, los gruñidos de Akamaru no lo dejaban pensar. – Sentimos lo de la puerta…

Karin se acercó un poco a ellos, impulsándose con ayuda de su bastón y cuidando su distancia para que no la reconocieran, le lanzó un rápido vistazo al perro y apretó los puños, era obvio que el la reconocía; se detuvo a dos metros de ellos, no podía arriesgarse a que otro la reconociera o a que el chico perro le hiciera caso a su mascota.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó temerosa, no veía a Sasuke ni a Naruto por ningún lado.

Shikamaru se adelantó unos pasos, pero se detuvo al notar que la mujer se hacía para atrás. – Tranquilícese un poco.

Observó a los ninjas con desconfianza, no podía tranquilizarse, si alguno de ellos la reconocía no tenía idea de lo que harían ni de hacia donde huiría, además no estaba en condiciones de andar pegando de saltos y menos llevando a Mangetsu en brazos. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía, ¿dónde estaba Mangetsu?

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Kiba y Shikamaru se voltearon a ver alarmados. – ¿Su hijo? No hemos visto ningún niño…

Karin sintió más miedo, era obvio que habían entrado a la casa ¿dónde estaba Hinata? ¿Se habían dado cuenta de quien era hijo? Se aferró a su bastón y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndose angustiada. Volteó a ver hacia el interior de la casa y empezó a caminar, necesitaba entrar y ver que había pasado ahí dentro… necesitaba ver a su hijo.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru no dejaba de rebuscar en sus bolsillos y Kiba solo la veía moverse, sin saber que hacer o que decir, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, calló a Akamaru y volteó a ver a Shino, que también se veía un poco contrariado por la aparición de la muchacha.

– ¿Es usted la señorita Amaya? – Resonó la voz de Shikamaru.

Kiba observó la manera en que la extraña mujer los observaba unos momentos, debía admitir que ese espejuelo la hacía parecer una desquiciada.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó en el tono más serio que pudo manejar, sabía a la perfección quieres eran.

Kiba volteó a ver a Shikamaru y notó ese porte diplomático aparecer de la nada, rodó la mirada, rio con sorna y se quedó en silencio al ver la manera reprobatoria en que Shino negaba con la cabeza por su actitud.

– Somos ninjas de la aldea de la hoja. – Señaló el protector que tenía en el brazo. – Usted envió un mensaje hace unos días… vinimos por Hinata. Dos de mis compañeros están adentro con Hinata.

Karin se recargó en su bastón, sintiendo como toda la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo, la había visto cerca. Suspiró un poco y asintió, aliviada al saber que ellos la creían una persona completamente diferente; suspiró, agradecida de que creyeran en esa pequeña mentira.

– ¿Quién está dentro?

– Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

Asintió un poco y se sentó en un escalón, en verdad la había visto cerca.

~oOo~

Observó la manera en que el niño volteaba a verlo, tenía la misma mirada altanera de Suigetsu y Karin, pero había algo de esa seriedad analítica que poseía la mujer en esos ojos infantiles. Desvió la atención hacia Hinata, ella no parecía prestarle atención a esa manera en que los ojos del niño juzgaban cada uno de los movimientos que el hacía. Lo único que le había llamado la atención, antes de que la mirada lo atrapara, era el enorme parecido que el niño tenía con Suigetsu.

– Mi mamá te conoce.

Sasuke lo observó en completo silencio, no tenía nada que responder a ese comentario. Notó la manera en que el niño lo veía, esperando que contestara algo y se sintió un poco irritado, no recordaba que los niños fueran tan molestos… aunque pensándolo mejor, quizá ese era el resultado de que Karin y Suigetsu mezclaran sus genes y crearan una nueva personalidad, completamente irritante.

– No hablas mucho.

Enarcó una ceja.

– Ha-Hay personas que no hablan, amenos que tengan algo importante que decir y-y Uchiha-san es así.

¿Uchiha-san? ¿En que momento volvió a hablarle de usted? La volteó a ver y notó que tenía la mirada un poco perdida, no estaba prestándole atención a él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si al niño también. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba?

– Tú tampoco hablas mucho. – Sentenció Mangetsu.

Hinata rio un poco y levantó la mirada al escuchar un ruido extraño en el interior de la casa. Los tres escucharon como se sacudían las hojas del enorme árbol del patio y vieron a un rubio aterrizar limpiamente sobre el césped; Sasuke solo se cruzó de brazos y Hinata tuvo que asegurar el agarre que tenía en el niño al sentir como se aferraba a ella. El rubio les sonrió a todos y luego señaló hacia la casa.

– Amaya acaba de llegar… Kiba está arreglando la puerta y Shikamaru nos espera.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Hinata y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara, la observó caminar en completo silencio y luego desvió la mirada hacia el rubio al sentir que no dejaba de ser observado; le dedicó una mirada fría y luego una que demandaba una explicación, la cara abatida del muchacho no lo hacía sentirse muy seguro de entrar a la casa. Sus brazos regresaron a los costados al ver que el rubio negaba un poco y luego caminaba hacia el interior de la casa, detrás de Hinata.

Los observó alejarse por unos segundos en completo silencio y apretó los puños, ¿por qué le afectaba que Hinata le ignorara y le hablara de usted? Recordó lo que había pasado unos momentos antes y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, ¿era por eso? ¿Por haberse dejado controlar por sus instintos? Observó el césped en silencio durante unos segundos y luego regresó la mano a su costado; de seguro Hinata se había ofendido y por eso estaba comportándose así. Lo mejor sería pedirle una disculpa.

Respiró profundo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego levantó la mirada, dispuesto a caminar hacia el otro lado y esperar a que Shikamaru diera la señal para irse, pero se quedó estático al ver que Hinata estaba parada en el umbral y que lo veía, sin verlo realmente, con unos ojos fríos como la nieve. En verdad se sentía ofendida por su comportamiento.

– Lo que-…

– Nos están esperando. – Cortó Hinata en voz baja.

Asintió y al instante la muchacha se giró, dejándolo en el jardín. Apretó los puños de nuevo y luego caminó en dirección a la pequeña calzada, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dedicarse a la reconstrucción de su hogar… estar a solas para ordenar sus ideas y deshacerse de tanto absurdo. Entró a la casa y a medio camino se topó con una mujer de cabello blanco que reconocería así pasaran treinta años. Pero fuera de todo prejuicio y recuerdo molesto a lado de ella, estaba agradecido.

– Gracias.

Karin se quedó seria al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de Sasuke, pero después de unos momentos sonrió y se acercó al muchacho, le dio un fuerte abrazo y al alejarse le puso una mano en el hombro… tantos recuerdos que compartía con ese hombre y uno solo que valía por toda la gratitud que sentía en esos momentos. Alejó su mano del Uchiha y bajó la mirada, de no ser por Suigetsu jamás lo hubiera visto de nuevo, pero tampoco hubiera sabido que el hombre del que estaba enamorada seguía vivo.

– No… fue nada.

Estrecharon palmas y al soltarse Sasuke notó que Karin parecía estar luchando contra las ganas de hablar, la vio a los ojos y notó miles de preguntas en ellos, de las cuales no sabía si podría contestar; se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, incitándola a hablar. Karin no pudo más.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Intentó matarnos.

Apretó el semblante y asintió un poco. – ¿Podrías darle esto?

Sasuke observó como se sacaba una pequeña bolsa de manta del bolsillo; la tomó con cuidado de la mano de Karin y notó que era sumamente liviana, además al guardarla en su bolsillo no sintió que llevara algún tipo de nota o fotografía dentro. Examinó el rostro de Karin con cuidado y notó que le faltaba un mechón de cabello, luego desvió la mirada al pequeño que estaba detrás de ella y notó la ausencia de cabello a lado de su rostro.

Karin bajó el rostro y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos; cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Sasuke observarla con ese odioso gesto neutral sonrió un poco y dejó escapar un ligero silbido, jamás cambiaría, pero era mejor así. Tomó a su pequeño en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como el niño escondía el rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

– No se si pueda dársela.

Karin levantó el rostro y juntó las cejas. – ¡Ay, Sasuke, por favor! Encontrarás una manera…

Escucharon un ligero sonido y vieron a Naruto, estaba acompañado por Hinata, que seguía con ese gesto frío y distante. Sasuke caminó en dirección a ellos, dejando a Karin y al pequeño Mangetsu detrás de él, al detenerse volteó a ver a Hinata, pero como antes, ella estaba observando en dirección contraria a él. Al parecer no tenía intención de volver a hablar con él y, a decir verdad, el no tenía el ánimo para andar rebuscando la atención de una chiquilla mal agradecida.

– Espero no volver a verte. – Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

– Jamás en la vida, Uzumaki. – Respondió Karin.

Y sin más salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta, dejando uno de los secretos más peligrosos de su pasado, escondido en esa pequeña casa y protegido de los demás integrantes del grupo.

~oOo~

El viaje de regreso a Konoha fue más lento, pero la formación no había cambiado mucho, la única diferencia era que Hinata iba dentro del triangulo que se formaba con todos lo demás. Corrieron por el mar durante varias horas hasta llegar a una isla en la que descansaron ocho horas, lo suficiente para que pudieran recuperar toda la energía perdida en el viaje anterior. De vez en cuando se escucharon pequeñas conversaciones entre Kiba, Shino y Hinata, a veces se les unían Naruto y Shikamaru, pero Sasuke jamás cruzó palabra con los demás… ni siquiera con Naruto.

El había ido a la cabeza y en ningún momento giró el rostro para ver a los demás, porque no quería ver la fría mirada que Hinata le dedicaría a cada instante. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo pensando en la muchacha, en lo que casi había pasado y en el resultado… pero seguía sin entender porqué demonios estaba sucediendo aquello.

En esos momentos estaba descansando en una posada, quedaban cerca de veinte horas de viaje y habían acordado pasar la noche ahí; se giró sobre el futón para darle la espalda al rubio que comenzaba a roncar y se cruzó de brazos, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Hinata. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, no encontraba una explicación a lo que había sucedido…

Había tratado con mujeres seductoras a lo largo de su vida y solo una había logrado que el cayera en el juego de la seducción, pero sería sincero, un hombre no podía vivir de solo comida, ejercicio, trabajo y salir al bar a fuerza con sus "amigos". Pero en ese momento Hinata no se le había insinuado, el había buscado esos labios... había sido el quien había adoptado el papel de seductor con Hinata y no le agradaba nada.

Respiró profundo y se propuso dormir, pero su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con el error que casi cometía en casa de Karin, cuando estuvo tan cerca a la muchacha y que todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron en una nube con el aroma de la mujer. Se llevó una mano a la frente y presionó con fuerza; nunca había sentido eso antes y eso no era la calentura del momento, conocía demasiado bien los efectos de las hormonas y el de una mujer hermosa… pero eso era diferente.

Recordó lo que sintió al tocar la blanca y suave piel con su mano y esa sensación extraña volvió a invadirle el pecho, llenándolo de un calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al pecho sin darse cuenta y notó lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón… llevaba al menos dos horas recostado, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Todo eso le estaba causando un simple recuerdo. Agitó la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente, Hinata estaba ofendida por su comportamiento y él ahí teniendo fantasías. Cerró los ojos y suspiró… no había pensado en que Hinata estuviera ofendida.

Se sentó rápidamente y se quitó la cobija de encima, tenía intenciones de ir a ver a Hinata y hablar con ella, no quería que siguiera sintiéndose mal por su actitud de adolescente. Dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a recostarse, esas no eran horas, seguramente la ofendería más e incluso podía llegar a asustarla… además no estaba seguro de querer verla, no quería ver esos ojos, ni esos labios, no quería ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Cerró los ojos y bufó, no podía dejar de ver el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de la muchacha, ni podía dejar de recordar ese abrazo tan espontáneo que le había regalado aquella tarde. Agitó la cabeza, quería deshacerse de los efectos que Hinata había causado en el, pero había sido un gasto de energía en vano. ¿A quien engañaba? Tal vez a Naruto o Kakashi-sensei, pero no podía engañarse a si mismo. Abrió los ojos y observó el techo unos momentos… ¿se había enamorado de Hinata?

Tenía que hacerle frente a la situación y encarar a la Hyuuga, esa era la única explicación que encontraba, solo así podría saber que era exactamente lo que quería y sentía. Solo así podría saber si en realidad deseaba sentir el cuerpo de Hinata bajo sus brazos y rosar esos labios rosar con los suyos. Resopló un poco y se llevó una mano al estómago, de nuevo lo embargaba esa sensación extraña que empezaba en su pecho y luego se extendía por todo su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón se fortaleció más en su estómago, y eso lo hacía sentirse nauseabundo y hambriento a la vez.

Recargó su antebrazo sobre su frente, no podía engañarse… sentía como si quitara una manta de un mueble, pero debajo de el pedazo de tela solo estaban sus verdaderas intenciones.

No había luchado con Suigetsu por salvarse el pellejo, lo hizo porque lo único que quería era rescatar a Hinata, tenerla frente a él y asegurarse de que nada le hubiera pasado, para poder respirar tranquilo. Esos días en los que no estuvo con ella había sufrido en silencio y lo había negado por completo, pero ya no podía… ahora que la tenía tan cerca era difícil ignorar que su cuerpo pedía sentir su calor.

Se sentó de nuevo y luego de observar a Naruto moverse de un lado a otro, se levantó y salió de la habitación; caminó por los pasillos hasta el jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para poder vaciar su cerebro e ir a la cama, necesitaba descansar aunque fuera unas horas.

~oOo~

Hinata se movió en la cama y abrió los ojos después de unos minutos de intentar conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en casa de Karin la atormentó de nuevo; se llevó una mano al cuello y suspiró, ¿qué había pasado? Cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió… había estado a punto de besar a Sasuke, eso había pasado. Levantó la mirada y la posó en el techo, aun no entendía ese impulso… o más bien, no quería entenderlo, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo seguiría negándose.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir, pero los abrió al revivir ese abrazo, estaba harta de no poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el Uchiha y aquella tarde. Se movió sobre el futón, tomó la almohada, se acostó boca-abajo y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada… como si eso ahuyentara todas las imágenes, las dudas y los recuerdos.

¿En que momento había empezado eso?

Lo último que recordaba era estar enamorada de Naruto, pero eso le parecía tan lejano ahora, tan irreal… sentía como si eso hubiera sido solo parte de un loco sueño, de un recuerdo lejano que había regresado a su mente en una de las sesiones que tuvo con Yamanaka-san. La última vez que se había detenido a pensar en eso, había sido meses atrás… cuando aun sentía algo por el rubio o eso creía ella.

¿Cuándo empezó a fijarse en Sasuke? Negó un poco y dejó salir un pesado suspiro, lo había visto desde el principio, cuando notó lo serio que era… pero debía haber otro momento. Recordó el festival en el que se habían cruzado aquella noche, cuando el la escoltaba a casa… también recordó el momento en que le cedió su camisa, el comentario que había hecho Hanabi y todas las burlas. Se quitó la almohada de encima y se giró sobre el futón, acomodó la almohada debajo de su cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Había sido el gesto de quitarse la camisa para que la llevara ella… se llevó las manos al rostro y negó.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke acaso?

Negó de nuevo, no podía ser eso. Apretó los labios un poco más y recordó lo que había pasado aquella tarde en casa de Karin… ella había estado convencida de que Sasuke estaba en coma, y luego apareció de la nada en la sala de estar de la mujer… eso debía ser, había estado dos días con una idea errónea del estado de salud de Sasuke y al verlo no había reaccionado bien… si, había sido la sorpresa de verlo de pie frente a ella sin esperarlo. ¿Por qué se llenaba la cabeza con absurdos? Eso ya lo había acordado consigo misma aquella tarde.

Suspiró y negó de nuevo, no era eso… jamás se había sentido el ser más feliz y completo al ver a alguien después de tanto tiempo, lo sabía, ni siquiera al ver a Naruto regresar de todas esas misiones sentía eso… ni siquiera cuando creyó estar enamorada de Oliver, aquel muchacho que disfrutaba de las carreras en motocicleta ilegales y que siempre estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de muchachos que amenazaban con matarlo.

Suspiró y se sentó, abrazó sus piernas y se quedó viendo hacia la pared que había frente a ella, no podía aceptar ese amor… no en esos momentos, cuando estaba mejor que nunca y que apenas comenzaba a descubrir sus verdaderos propósitos en esa vida. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y volvió a sentir que Sasuke la rodeaba con los brazos, se sacudió por completo y abrió los ojos, no podía seguir con eso. Estaba enamorándose de nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el muchacho menos indicado para ella… el único que no le demandaba una conversación, ni le cuestionaba cuando estaba en silencio, el único con el que todos los silencios eran cómodos.

– No puede ser…

Se llevó las manos al rostro y las dejó ahí unos momentos… nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con otra persona, el era el único que no le exigía que hablara o le cuestionaba cada que se quedaba en silencio con preguntas como: "¿en que piensas?" Negó de nuevo y abrazó sus piernas, a ese ritmo no dormiría nunca. Se levantó del futón y abrió la puerta con cuidado, salió de su habitación y caminó lentamente en dirección al jardín, esperando que al menos ahí pudiera aclarar su mente con el aire fresco.

Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido y dio un salto al baño de mujeres, se pegó a la pared y contuvo la respiración, escuchó que la persona pasaba de largo y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro. Se quedó para ahí durante unos minutos, observando sus pies y recordó que Sasuke había intentado hablar con ella aquella tarde, pero ella le había cortado tajantemente, sin darle tiempo a decir más. ¿Acaso le quería preguntar acerca del casi beso? Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que ella tuvo la intención de besarlo, ¿pero en verdad sería capaz de hacerla pasar esa vergüenza? No quería saberlo, solo esperaba que Sasuke ya hubiera dado por olvidado ese asunto y no le preguntara más acerca de eso.

Salió del baño en completo silencio y en dirección al jardín, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de absurdos y se concentró en no hacer ni un solo ruido al abrir la puerta, no quería despertar a todos en la posada y tener que dar explicaciones a Kiba, que no había dejado de preocuparse por ella en todo el viaje. En cuanto cerró la puerta y se giró para caminar unos momentos, se arrepintió por completo de haber decidido salir… frente a ella estaba Sasuke, de pie, envuelto en una simple yukata blanca similar a la que usaba ella, se veía despeinado y no dejaba de verla. Se giró un poco y posó su mano sobre la perilla.

– L-Lo siento… n-no sabía que… estabas aquí…

Sasuke la observó en silencio y luego se encogió de hombros, después de todo, no parecían ser horas inadecuadas para hablar con ella.

– Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que sucedió en casa de Karin.

Se quedó lívida, viendo a Sasuke… ¿se había disculpado por lo que ella había estado a punto de hacer? Sintió su cabeza negar y luego desvió la mirada de él, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, eso era lo que menos había esperado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego recordó que el había perdido disculpas por aquello y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que no había contestado.

– N-No importa… en verdad… y-yo… l-lo… también l-lo siento…

¿De qué se disculpaba ella? Había actitudes que jamás entendería. – Descuida.

Contrajo un poco el semblante al sentir que Sasuke estaba frente a ella y se giró para entrar a la casa, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía abrir la puerta. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las manos de Sasuke detenían las suyas y la ayudaban a abrir la puerta con cuidado de no hacer más ruido; estaba tan roja que agradecía que el cielo nocturno tuviera algunas nubes que impidieran el paso de la luz de la luna esa noche.

Se abalanzó al interior de la posada y sintió que uno de sus pies chocaba con el pequeño escalón que había antes de entrar; cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos buscando de donde detenerse; abrió los ojos al sentir que tiraban de ella y los cerró al chocar con lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad al darse cuenta que tenía a Hinata por la cintura, podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha chocar contra su cuello y sus delicadas manos aferrarse a su yukata. Intentó mantener la vista al frente todo el tiempo y ayudó a la muchacha a ponerse en pie, pero aun cuando sabía que estaba segura sobre sus pies, no pudo quitar su brazo de la cintura de la muchacha.

– ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó, sin atreverse a bajar el rostro, no quería caer ante esos labios que tanto se había imaginado; al no recibir respuesta agachó el rostro lentamente, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó. Solo tuvo tiempo de verla a los ojos antes de sellar sus labios contra los de ella y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

Se aferró un poco más a ella al sentir los delicados brazos de Hinata rodear su cuello, era un beso suave, pero lleno de algo que no podía definir y no le importaba definirlo. Sentía los suaves labios de Hinata rosar los suyos con delicadeza y solo pudo tomarla del rostro, con cuidado, para que ella no se alejara de él.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Se alejaron durante unos segundos, solo para verse y Hinata asintió, contestando a la pregunta del muchacho, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, sintió como el volvía a besarla y solo atinó a perderse en esos labios que la besaban con cuidado y demanda.

Sasuke se detuvo unos momentos, sintiendo como latía con fuerza el corazón de la muchacha, podía sentir como golpeaba; sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besarla, solo quería ser el quien causara eso en ella y solo debía ser el quien la besara, solo el y nadie más.

– No vuelvas a hacer esto. – Dijo Sasuke, recordando la angustia que había sentido al saber que ella no estaba a salvo.

Hinata abrazó a Sasuke de nuevo y descansó su cabeza en pecho del muchacho; su mejilla estaba apretada contra la tela de la suave yukata y escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón de Sasuke, sentía esas manos aferrarse a su espalda y esos labios descansar contra su frente. Sintió como Sasuke la tomaba por el mentón y la obligaba a mirarlo, después de eso volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

Quería detenerlo, era un error, pero no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus labios parecían seguirle más el juego a Sasuke que a ella; cerró los ojos unos momentos y sintió como el se detenía, intentó alejarse de el en ese momento pero solo consiguió darse cuenta que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina o algo menos consistente.

Eso estaba mal…

¿Qué haría después? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado? Sintió esos labios sobre los suyos de nuevo y sus pensamientos se alejaron rápidamente; lo besó con cautela, pero a mitad del beso, un extraño sabor amargo le inundó la boca. La imagen de su padre apareció en su mente, al igual que la de un joven bien parecido que conocía poco… Hayato.

Abrió los ojos y se alejó de Sasuke… no podía hacerle eso. Lo observó unos momentos y negó, bajó la mirada y se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

– No… lo-yo… lo siento, no puedo…

Corrió de regresó a su habitación. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Hinata en la boca, pero ya no sentía su calor… dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió, Hinata en verdad no podía continuar con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco comentarios? ¡Actualicé antes!<br>Bueno, me conocen y saben que todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando no contengan amenazas ;)**

Así que... Actualización en lunes. Jaja, estaba pensando, en que ya tenía el capítulo listo y dije... ¿para qué hacerlos esperar? (Si fue más que suficiente con todo el mes que no pude actualizar ¬¬) Entonces decidí poner hoy el capítulo 20 y no se preocupen, el jueves actualizaré el capítulo 21, es solo que creo que se lo merecen al ser tan buenos lectores *les hace reverencia* En verdad, son muy pacientes y eso se aprecia bastante, porque estoy segura que de no ser así ya me hubieran mandado al jamón y no lo han hecho n/n Son los mejores.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest: **Em, ¡hola! Jajaja, me alegra mucho saber que hayas dejado comentario y más que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Espero que este también te guste y cualquier duda o sugerencia, no dudes en dejarlo en tu comentario, en verdad aprecio todas esas cosas :) ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Nos seguimos leyendo, byeee~ :)

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	22. Capítulo 21

**Actualizando: Jueves 12 de Julio.** Oh, siiii.

**Disclaimmer: Nos personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo.**

**Podrían responder la encuesta en mi perfil, ¿por favor? Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 – "¿Más vale tarde que nunca?"<strong>

– Hinata…

Saltó al escuchar el débil susurro y abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas; estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada en la puerta; finos hijos azules se pegaban a su rostro por culpa de las cristalinas lágrimas que no dejaban de danzar con soltura sobre su piel hasta fundirse con la humedad. Negó y cerró los ojos, si le dejaba entrar y el intentaba besarla no podría detenerlo, no se sentía capaz de poder alejarse de la protección de sus brazos o de su calor.

Sintió que el golpeaba con cuidado la puerta y apretó sus párpados, mientras contenía un sollozo que amenazaba con delatar su dolor y su llanto; negó de nuevo y volvió a tragarse los sollozos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Eso estaba mal, ella no podía estar con él, simplemente no podía y no esperaba que Sasuke entendiera… solo que se cansara y se alejara. Estaba confundida, no sabía lo que sentía o quería.

– Déjame entrar…

Negó de nuevo y se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba tan mal y le había gustado tanto… aun sentía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, sus manos rodeándole la cintura, aun podía percibir el aroma masculino del muchacho que se había quedado sobre su piel. Sintió como las lágrimas le mojaban las palmas de las manos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Negó de nuevo y uno de los sollozos la traicionó.

Sasuke juntó las cejas al escuchar un pequeño quejido, bajó la mirada hacia la perilla y después de unos minutos de concentración unas pequeñas llamas negras comenzaron a consumirla; lo observó en silencio, escuchando los suspiros que la muchacha ahogaba a cada momento. En cuanto las llamas consumieron la perilla, las desapareció para no causar un accidente y empujó con cuidado la puerta, sintió como se atoraba y recargó la cabeza en la madera… Hinata no se quitaría de ahí.

– Solo… no llores…

Hinata suspiró y se limpió el rostro. – V-Vete…

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué debía enamorarse cuando ya tenía arreglado el matrimonio? ¿Por qué era la heredera de ese clan? Negó de nuevo y abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza, era la primera vez que todas esas reglas, códigos y protocolos comenzaban a hacerla sentir miserable… apretó la quijada y los puños, sintiendo como tiraba de su cabello. Se sentía tan desdichada en ese momento.

Sasuke empujaba de poco en poco la puerta y de un momento a otro abrió lo suficiente para que cupiera su mano y buscó con cuidado la cabeza de la muchacha, pero al no encontrarla se imaginó la posición en que debía estar; suspiró y continuó empujando, sintiendo como la muchacha oponía resistencia en momentos. Después de varios minutos en silencio, en los que escuchó a Hinata suspirar, sintió que ella intentaba cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para entrar en la habitación justo en el momento en que la muchacha se alejaba de la puerta para cerrarla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Sasuke cerró la puerta y luego se giró hacia la muchacha que estaba en el suelo, le tendió una mano y esperó a que ella la tomara, pero ese momento jamás llegó… Hinata prefirió ignorarlo y seguir en el suelo.

– V-Vete… de… aquí…

Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. – No.

Hinata solo juntó las cejas y se levantó del suelo, se alejó del Uchiha y observó la vela que estaba a lado del futón, iba por la mitad… aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que los demás se despertaran. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y masajeó su sien unos momentos, odiaba ser la única mujer en esa misión. Respiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos, en ningún momento volteó a ver a Sasuke.

– ¿P-Por qué no? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

– Quiero hablar.

De nuevo silencio. Hinata seguía dándole la espalda y las lágrimas no habían cesado, pero ya podía controlar lo poco que quedaba de sus sollozos; hipó y respiró profundo, esperando poder deshacerse ya de los suspiros. Tomó con cuidado la vela y buscó otra en el cajón, lo único que quería era hacer algo para no voltear a ver al Uchiha.

¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Una relación? Detuvo su búsqueda, regresó la vela a su lugar y se recargó en la mesita de noche, dejó caer la cabeza y negó varias veces… Sasuke no podía estar esperando una relación, porque ella no podía dársela. Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró, no podía dejar que eso siguiera avanzando, pero no tenía el valor para terminar con eso.

– Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas.

Dijo Sasuke después de ser ignorado durante varios minutos, en verdad quería hablar con ella… solo quería aclarar lo que había pasado, quería saber por qué le había correspondido el beso y por qué le había abrazado de esa manera. Se acercó a ella, sin importarle cuanto intentara alejarse de él, la tomó por un brazo y la obligó a girarse.

Se quedó estático al ver el rostro de Hinata, brillaba a causa de las lágrimas y podía ver como escurrían nuevas perlas cristalinas desde sus ojos hasta su mentón. Jamás creyó que verla llorar lo haría sentir tan enfermo. La soltó lentamente y regresó la mano a su costado, ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer preguntarle, solo quería que dejara de llorar. Levantó una mano y limpió una de las mejillas de la muchacha con cuidado, sintiendo como ella se tensaba bajo su tacto… sintiendo como se le volcaba el estómago al sentir las lágrimas.

– ¡S-Suéltame!

– Deja de llorar…

Deslizó la mano por el cuello de la muchacha, pasó por su hombro y siguió moviéndose hasta llegar a la muñeca, la tomó de ella con cuidado y tiró un poco, haciendo que ella diera unos cuantos pasos antes de chocar contra él. Sintió como intentaba alejarse y la tomó con fuerza, evitando que se creara distancia entre ellos.

Sentía como Hinata tiraba de su brazo para liberarse de él, pero no podría, él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir aún. Bajó la mirada y se topó con la cabeza de la muchacha, estaba evadiéndolo de nuevo, pero ya no importaba, la tenía cerca y ahora podría hablar con ella sin sentir que alguien podría escucharlos.

– Solo quiero hablar.

Hinata cerró los ojos y juntó las cejas, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía un poco. – Y-Yo no… no quiero hablar…

– Hinata, no te besé por diversión. – No debía escucharlo, quería cubrirse los oídos con las manos. – ¿Por qué correspondiste?

Abrió los ojos y nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro… no podía responder con la verdad. Ella ya tenía con quien pasar la vida y no podía arruinarle la suya a él, diciéndole que le había correspondido el beso porque sentía algo.

– N-No supe… q-que hacer…

No le creía, ni una sola palabra le creía. La tomó con fuerza del hombro y giró, con la otra mano se aferró al otro hombro de la muchacha y la mantuvo de frente a él, pero ella viró el rostro hacia un lago y clavó la mirada en la estúpida vela que estaba en su mesa de dormir. Vio nuevas lágrimas y apretó la quijada, odiaba ese llanto, eso solo era signos de debilidad que una kunoichi no debería de demostrar… eso era lo que le decía que algo había hecho mal y que ahora Hinata se sentía herida por su culpa… y no lo soportaba.

– ¡Déjate de ridiculeces! – La agitó un poco, desesperado. – ¡Ya deja de llorar!

Juntó las cejas y cerró los ojos, un poco molesta, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso? Había sufrido un ataque, un intento de secuestro, casi perdía la vida, luego tenía que durar unos días en casa de la mujer por la que la habían atacado, después la besaba y encima la sacudía como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Se zafó de su agarré con fuerza y el sonido de un golpe se ahogó en el silencio. La cara de Sasuke tenía una enorme mancha roja en la mejilla derecha, que se terminaba en sus labios y barbilla.

– C-Crees… q-que soy como era Sakura-chan. – Respiró profundo y se limpió las lágrimas. – ¿Q-Qué puedes mal-maltratarme y-y me dará i-igual?

– No…

– V-Vete, Sasuke…

Se sentía herida, la manera en que le había agitado en verdad había dolido. Calló por completo, ya no tenía más que decir; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró profundo, jamás había perdido los estribos de esa manera… pero era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado de ella… tratándolo como nadie lo traba nunca.

Sasuke solo observó a Hinata, no tenía idea de porque se sentía como un malnacido. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó a verla molesto, no la entendía, simplemente no la entendía, ella era la que se había alejado y comenzado a llorar… Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y suspiró. Besarla había sido mala idea, lo supo desde antes de hacerlo, desde mucho antes; pero como todo buen hombre idiota le hizo caso a sus impulsos de adolescente lleno de hormonas.

– Está bien…

Tomó con fuerza a Hinata por la muñeca y tiró de ella, con la otra mano la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó contra él. Sentía como ella se sacudía para soltarse de su agarre; la pegó lo más que pudo a el, a pesar de la lucha que ella estaba dando y, sin esperar a que se quedara quieta, habló.

– Lo siento.

Hinata se quedó completamente quieta al escuchar eso y bajó la mirada, era la segunda vez en la vida que escuchaba esas palabras venir de él, y le dolía saber que eran las más sinceras que escucharía. Los brazos de Sasuke comenzaron a liberarla lentamente, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus pies descalzos.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos momentos, ¿qué era lo que quería lograr? Suspiró un poco, lo único que quería era abrazarlo, sentir su calor, sentir sus manos acariciarle el rostro o posarse sobre su espalda. Levantó el rostro y se topó con la mirada de Sasuke, dio un paso hacia atrás y vaciló un poco, pero se quedó en silencio al final, no tenía el valor de decir que estaba comprometida… porqué ella no quería casarse, ni quería estar comprometida.

– Esto… t-tú y yo… n-no…

Asintió y se giró hacia la puerta. – Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella. Hinata se quedó observando la clara madera en la oscuridad, sintiendo que acababa de cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida… pero permitir que eso siguiera creciendo era el verdadero error y no solo ella sabía eso. Dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó en el futón, abrazó sus piernas y recargó el mentón en sus rodillas.

Lo mejor sería que ambos encontraran el amor en otra persona… Sasuke podría darle una oportunidad a Sakura, no le veía el lado malo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y negó, ni siquiera podía imaginárselo con otra mujer sin sentir algo amargo en la boca. Descubrió su rostro y observó la vela, tenía miedo a tantas cosas…

Apretó los puños y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por sus mejillas, ya no quería ser esa Hinata, la que se dejaba y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar; quería arriesgarse… afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, quería decir "pude haberlo hecho de otra manera" en lugar de "lo pude haber hecho." Quería vivir. Se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró, no podía meter a Sasuke en sus ideas locas… no podía herirlo a el también.

Sasuke duró varios minutos recargado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. No entendía por qué se había arriesgado tanto con Hinata, sabía que ella lo rechazaría, las reglas que había entre los clanes eran estrictas y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella le era fiel a todas esas reglas. Respiró profundo y enderezó el cuello, era un maldito descerebrado al creer que Hinata ignoraría todo aquello para estar con él.

Sonrió de medio lado y se alejó de la puerta, solo estaba comportándose como un niño malcriado, creyendo que ella era para él; negó un poco y caminó de regreso a su habitación, ignorando por completo las ganas que tenía de volverse y entrar en la habitación de Hinata para intentar convencerla. Entró a la habitación y se quedó parado en la puerta al ver al rubio sentado en su futón, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo.

Caminó al futón que le había tocado a él, ignorando por completo al rubio que parecía estar en estado de shock. Se cubrió con la sábana y le dio la espalda al muchacho, no esperaba que hablara, de seguro estaba pensando en lo que había pasado con Karin y pronto comenzaría con su culpabilidad. Cerró los ojos y escuchó un suspiro… ya iba a empezar.

– ¿En verdad te vas a dar por vencido? ¿Así como así… sin intentarlo siquiera?

Abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en la pared, el no entendería. – No es tan fácil.

– Ella te quiere, lo demás no importa.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, no iba a discutir con Naruto, no por eso, ya que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería y no tenía intenciones de admitir que el rubio estaba en lo correcto.

– Ah… claro, ahora me vas a ignorar. – Comentó el rubio molesto. – Lo que digo es cierto, por eso te pones así.

– Ya cállate y duérmete.

El rubio negó e intentó levantarse, pero nada ganaría con acercarse a Sasuke. Se acostó, enfurruñado y susurrando maldiciones, no podía creer que ese estúpido cerrado le dejara hablando de esa manera. Negó y giró un poco la cabeza, vio la espalda de Sasuke y regresó la mirada al frente, hacia la ventana.

– Cobarde…

Saltó del futón lo más rápido que pudo y vio el puño de Sasuke clavado en el lugar en el que había estado su estómago momentos antes; sonrió y levantó las cejas al ver que Sasuke levantaba la mirada y le dedicaba una cargada de furia. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, había ganado.

– Sabes que tengo razón, teme.

Sasuke solo juntó las cejas y regresó a su futón, se cubrió con la sábana por completo e ignoró el silbido de satisfacción del rubio. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, al siguiente día se encargaría de que hicieran la mitad del camino, por lo menos, ya quería alejarse de todo eso y regresar a su vida normal.

~Un mes después~

Regresaron a la aldea después de poco más de tres días de viaje, todos parecían contentos de regresar a la aldea con la Hyuuga. Tsunade solo pudo sonreír y dejarse caer en la silla al ver a la muchacha de vuelta, después felicitó a los muchachos por haberla regresado a salvo a la aldea, aunque en realidad lo había hecho porque así podría quitarse a Hiashi de encima; estaba tan agradecida con ellos que les dio un aumento significativo en la paga de ese mes.

Ino decidió lanzar una pequeña fiesta, celebrando que todos habían regresado y que Hinata estaba de vuelta con ellos y aparentemente sin haber sufrido un solo rasguño. Kiba también organizó una pequeña cena en celebración al regreso de la muchacha pero solamente para los integrantes del equipo ocho.

Naruto regresó a sus entrenamientos y sus pruebas con la hokage, por lo que solo se le veía a la hora de la comida en su puesto de ramen favorito o en el hospital cuando estaba siguiendo a la rubia de un lado a otro. Además, en sus días libres se la pasaba afuera de la habitación en la que tenían internado a Suigetsu, que un no terminaba de recuperarse.

Todos los equipos fueron retirados de las tierras extranjeras; las primeras dos semanas se podían divisar a varias mujeres, niños y parejas adultas esperando el regreso de sus hijos o esposos. Se podía ver más movimiento en las calles de la aldea, los puestos volvían a sus horarios normales y los niños regresaron a la academia; todas las personas parecían empezar a olvidar el encierro y la inseguridad que sintieron semanas antes. Pero a pesar de que Hinata estaba de vuelta en la aldea, sana y salva, y no se tenían registros de actividad sospechosa, el estado de alerta siguió en pie para la hoja.

La vigilancia siguió siendo un poco más pesada a como había sido esos últimos años, Tsunade aun no quería darse el lujo de confiar en que todo estaba bien, primero necesitaba estar segura. Lo único que faltaba para que todo volviera a la normalidad, era poder sacar un poco de información de Suigetsu, debía saber si alguien en el exterior estaba esperando sus órdenes… pero el muchacho se negaba a hablar y por su estado no era posible aplicar algún jutsu para tener esa información.

Aunque no para todos fue alegría, tranquilidad y un mundo mejor. Sasuke había sido el más afectado por el ataque de Suigetsu, su casa había quedado destruida y se estaba encargando de reconstruirla; además, se ganó un castigo por parte de la hokage, tuvo que someterse a dos semanas de servicio comunitario por dejar el hospital antes de tiempo.

Por si fuera poco Naruto se estaba encargando de mantener el incidente con Hinata presente en su mente, Sakura actuaba de manera retraída, pero también le hacía comentarios que insinuaban sobre lo que sentía por la Hyuuga… y como si no fuera suficiente sus entrenamientos con Hinata comenzaban a ponerse más pesados y la muchacha no parecía tener intención de dirigirle la palabra más que para decir "si, Uchiha-sensei."

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como el había esperado, cada silencio entre el y Hinata era molesto y no podía durar mucho tiempo cerca de ella, porque extrañas sensaciones empezaban a embargarlo, acrecentando la ausencia que sentía desde aquella noche en la posada. Ya había intentado hablar con ella, pero por alguna razón no podía acercarse a la mansión Hyuuga y la muchacha ya no salía a la calle sin compañía, así que no podía abordarla, sería demasiado extraño que el pidiera hablar a solas con ella.

Tenía todo el mes pensando en lo que había pasado y la conclusión había sido que esa muchacha había logrado despertar en el eso que tanto había rechazado por años… eso de lo que se había negado a sentir. Era fácil quererla, porque parecía que había nacido para estar con ella… era callada, pero la había visto conversar con sus amigos y podía tener conversaciones fluidas sin ningún problema, gastaba bromas de vez en cuando y era muy educada.

Se sentó en el césped y observó el exterior de su casa, esa mañana había terminado con la reconstrucción, ahora tendría que buscar algo que lo entretuviera durante el resto del día, no quería andar por ahí y toparse a Hinata por error. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se levantó del suelo, sin girarse, sabía quien era, llegaba todos los días a esa hora, con tres bentos en su enorme bolso.

– ¡Vaya! – Escuchó decir a Sakura detrás de él. – Para haberlo hecho tu solo fue… rápido.

Escucharon el sonido de algo caer sobre el césped, seguido de un grito indignado. – ¡Yo ayudé!

Sakura y Naruto empezaron a comer en su casa al día siguiente que el terminó con el servicio comunitario; todos los días Sakura cruzaba por la puerta y Naruto salía de algún lugar, luego se sentaban en las escaleras y el los escuchaba hablar sobre algo de "interés" que hubiera pasado en la mañana… o los ignoraba por completo si empezaban a pelear.

Estiró el brazo y tomó el bento, lo abrió y observó la comida de ese día, había arroz, salmón, camarones y pollo, además de algo que suponía debía ser un dulce; arrugó la nariz unos momentos, se suponía que Sakura lo conocía de toda la vida ¿cómo podía olvidarse de que odiaba los dulces?

Sakura observó el bento que le había dado a Sasuke y lo tomó rápidamente. – Disculpa, este es de Naruto. – Metió la mano en su bolso y observó el bento unos momentos, luego se lo entregó al Uchiha. – Es este…

– Gracias. – Dijo no muy convencido, abrió el bento y notó que no había nada dulce ahí.

Empezaron a comer y como siempre, Sakura empezó a hablar de lo que había pasado en el hospital, después Naruto la interrumpió para contarle su día, estaba emocionado porque lo habían enviado a la academia y todos los niños eran muy atentos y participativos. Sasuke solo escuchaba, aunque esas cosas no le importaban, pero era preferible a tener que soportar los gritos de ese par.

Se perdió en un momento de la conversación al recordar que ese día tendría un ligero combate de prueba con la Hyuuga, en todo lo que llevaban ahí se había encargado de que la muchacha practicara sola y como empezaba a practicar nin-jutsu no necesitaba de él a lado de ella… pero ahora tendría un combate y debía acercarse a ella para ver su destreza y defensa. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y tragó el bocado con dificultad.

– ¿Sasuke?

Levantó la mirada y notó que los otros dos lo veían entre preocupados y confundidos. Desvió la mirada al bento y se dio cuenta que aun había demasiada comida en el, además sus antebrazos descansaban sobre sus piernas y los palillos estaban en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y los observó de nuevo, Naruto parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero Sakura suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

– ¿A dónde te fuiste? – Preguntó Naruto. – Llevas rato así, creímos que te sentías mal.

El solo tomó los palillos, dispuesto a seguir comiendo y negó. – No es nada.

Sakura y Naruto voltearon a verlo unos momentos y después se vieron entre ellos, no era la primera vez que notaban ausente al Uchiha, pero no era el tipo de ausencia que notaban cuando los estaba ignorando, era ese tipo de ausencia que indica que la persona está pensando en algo.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

Juntó un poco las cejas al escuchar el 'kun' pero volteó a ver a Sakura. La muchacha solo apretó los labios unos momentos y volteó a ver a Naruto en busca de ayuda, pero sabía que no encontraría apoyo en ese rubio desordenado; carraspeó un poco y regresó su atención a Sasuke.

– Naruto y yo hemos hablado y creemos que deberías hablar con Hinata.

Volteó a ver al rubio y juntó las cejas al ver que el muy cobarde estaba viendo en dirección contraria a ellos, luego volteó a ver a Sakura y enarcó una ceja, ¿de cuando a acá se preocupaba por su vida sentimental? Dejó los palillos a lado del bento y lo cerró, aun no terminaba pero había perdido el apetito por completo.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar-…?

– No nos engañas. – Interrumpió Naruto y se encogió de hombros. – El otro día que nos topamos con Hinata vimos la manera en que la viste y también como intentaste ignorarla…

Par de idiotas, lo querían acorralar.

– Te conocemos, Sasuke. – Dijo Sakura en un tono serio. – Y nos damos cuenta.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas huir de ella?

¿Qué demonios les pasaba? – Yo no-…

– Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarle. – Dijo Naruto molesto. – Y más vale que sea pronto Sasuke, no te queda mucho tiempo.

– ¿De que hablas?

El silencio inundó el lugar durante varios minutos; Sasuke no podía dejar de verlos, primero hablaban y después se acobardaban, ¿qué demonios les pasaba? Notó la manera en que se miraban, había algo que ellos sabían y él no… y al parecer era algo que también lo incluía, ¿sino por qué se comportarían así? Después de unos minutos vio a Sakura suspirar y levantar una mano para que Naruto no hablara. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y luego le tendió un cuadro de papel de color lavanda, tenía su nombre inscrito en ella.

– Los Hyuuga darán una fiesta, la invitación dice que es por el cumpleaños de Neji, pero Hanabi me dijo que… que… – Juntó un poco las cejas y volteó a ver a Naruto.

– Un tal Hayato aprovechará y le propondrá matrimonio a Hinata. – Bajó la mirada.

Sintió que el estómago se le volcaba y una extraña furia desconocida empezó a correr por sus venas. Sabía que ella debía tener arreglado el matrimonio, pero no tenía idea de que fueran a hacerlo oficial tan pronto; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó a ver a Sakura, la muchacha solo asintió. Respiró profundo y regresó la mano a su costado, tenía ganas de golpear o quemar algo; escuchó a Naruto decirle algo a Sakura y ambos desaparecieron en una nube blanca. El bento que tenía a sus pies salió disparado hacia la pared que resguardaba la casa y se rompió al impactar con el concreto.

~oOo~

En el último mes Hinata tuvo dificultades para salir de su casa por las tardes a la hora de entrenar, cada día que pasaba sentía que el pecho le dolía más y más al ver a Sasuke. Sus sesiones con Inoichi habían terminado al fin y ahora que tenía ese tiempo libre, se encerraba en el dojo hasta antes de comer y entrenaba a solas las técnicas de la familia.

Las últimas memorias que recupero fueron varias técnicas que ella había comenzado a desarrollar, solo unas cuantas estaban completas y las demás seguía sin saber como continuarlas, pero por el momento solo se dedicaba a practicar lo que recordaba y que estaba completo. Pero eso no era lo único que había recordado, en la última sesión recobró todas sus antiguas ideas y se dio cuenta que ese rechazó a ser la siguiente cabecilla no era algo nuevo.

Durante ese último mes habían pasado varias cosas, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que su padre le había presentado a Hayato y el muchacho resultó ser muy insistente, no paraba de invitarla a salir en cada oportunidad que tenía y al principio ella lo rechazaba con sutileza, excusándose por su entrenamiento o cualquier otra cosa, pero después de varios días ya no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no. Hayato resultó ser muy divertido, espontáneo e inteligente, se divertía con él, pero a pesar de todo lo bueno que el poseía, había algo que no le permitía sentirse cómoda a su lado, tal vez era el echo de que tarde o temprano terminarían casándose así lo quisieran o no.

Algo que la tenía un poco tranquila, era que Tsunade había comenzado a darle misiones y había podido salir de la aldea por cinco días, tiempo en el que no dejó de pensar en el Uchiha; a pesar de todo lo que pensó en esos días, se divirtió un poco con Kiba, que la había acompañado, y pudo recuperar un poco de esa confianza que había antaño. Al final de cuentas llevó la misión a cabo, que era algo simple, solo debía escoltar a un hombre viejo y ya, regresó a la aldea y recibió su salario… y la sorpresa de que Sasuke había hablado con Tsunade para decirle que pronto se terminaría el entrenamiento.

Saber eso le había alegrado, pero dolía más, porque en cuanto terminara su entrenamiento, no volvería a verlo y no tendría más excusa para acercarse a él. Sus días a lado de Sasuke Uchiha terminarían pronto y ella no tenía idea de que hacer para retrasar ese tiempo, no podría engañar a Sasuke… además, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo solo para alejarse de ella y si el caso era ese, ella no opondría resistencia.

Era el último día de Junio, el calor del verano había invitado a todos a visitar los ríos y Hinata podía escuchar a Hanabi divertirse con algunas de sus amigas en el jardín; ella estaba sentada en el suelo del bosque, esperando a que llegara la hora de entrenar para arreglarse e irse. Suspiró un poco y recargó la cabeza en un tronco, cerró los ojos y dejó que la frescura del bosque la abrazara.

El día anterior había regresado de su misión, así que sería la primera vez en cinco días que veía a Sasuke; abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en las altas copas de los árboles, no quería ir… pero tampoco quería ausentarse. Negó y dejó salir un sonido de frustración, no sabía lo que quería. O tal vez, si sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Bufó y se llevó las manos al rostro.

– Hey…

Bajó las manos y levantó la mirada. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tus amigas…

Hanabi estaba completamente mojada y solo llevaba encima de su bañador un ligero vestido naranja, que comenzaba a humedecerse por toda el agua que aun quedaba en el castaño cabello de la muchacha. Hizo un ligero ademán con la mano para restarle importancia y se sentó en el suelo, frente a Hinata.

– Ya se fueron… todas tienen hermanos menores que cuidar. – Se escurrió el cabello y luego bajó los hombros. – ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Desde que llegaste tu comportamiento es diferente.

Observó a la castaña en silencio y negó, no quería hablar de eso y menos con ella; se talló la frente con una mano y desvió la mirada, no podía ver a Hanabi a los ojos en esos momentos.

– ¿Es por Hayato?

Sonrió y negó. – No… no es por él. Es… no es nada.

Hanabi la observó en silencio unos momentos y luego volteó en dirección a la casa, se mordió una uña y luego dejó salir un largo suspiro.

– Hay algo que debo decirte.

Observó a Hanabi unos momentos, buscando algún indicio de culpabilidad, siempre que recurría a ella con esas palabras era porque había hecho una travesura y quería pedirle ayudar… pero esta vez solo podía ver preocupación en la mirada de la muchacha.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Se talló el brazo y se encogió de hombros. - Escuché a papá… hablar con Hayato.

Se relajó, de seguro la habían atrapado y ahora estaba en problemas. – ¿Te pilló?

– No… pero escuché algo que quizá te interese…

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, Hinata no se atrevía a preguntar que era, porque el silencio de Hanabi le indicaba que era serio. El viento dentro del bosque se agitó y sacudió las hojas de los árboles, ambas voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que estaba un muchacho parado sobre una rama, viéndolas. Hinata le sonrió de medio lado y Hanabi regresó la mirada a la muchacha de cabello azul.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Suspiró y negó. – No importa…

Hinata solo juntó las cejas y volteó a ver a Hanabi. – ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Hanabi desvió la mirada a Neji y luego la regresó a su hermana mayor, daba igual que el muchacho se enteraba, después de todo había demostrado ser de confianza para ellas… el al igual que ella estaba harto de las injusticias que se cometían dentro de esa casa. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y cerró los ojos, no podía hacer eso.

– He olvidado que tenía algo que hacer.

La muchacha se levantó y corrió en dirección a la casa. Hinata se quedó en el suelo, viendo la dirección en la que se había ido Hanabi y después de dos o tres segundos desvió la mirada hacia Neji; se levantó del suelo y subió a la rama en la que estaba él. Últimamente los había traído pegados a ella, si entraba a la cocina al salir se topaba con Hanabi y si iba al dojo al salir se encontraba con el…

– Hace diez minutos que debería estar camino al campo de entrenamiento. Amenos que quiera ausentarse.

– ¿Qué?

Neji sonrió de medio lado y negó. – Creí que Hanabi-sama le había avisado… como últimamente ha perdido la noción del tiempo…

Se bajó del árbol lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la casa, no podía creer que de nuevo se le había hecho tarde y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Entró a la casa y arrolló a Hanabi, que iba caminando de puntas con un enorme trozo de pastel en la mano y no dudó en gritarle que se fijara por donde iba. Entró a su habitación y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, dejó la mochila, no tenía tiempo para recoger todas esas cosas.

Salió de su habitación y se topó con la castaña, que estaba limpiando el desastre que se había causado con el trozo de pastel, le sonrió y un poco y le pidió disculpas por el pequeño accidente; corrió a la puerta y cerró con un fuerte portazo que de seguro había escuchado su padre y volviendo le daría un sermón. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, se sentía tan ligera sin su mochila y su botellón de agua; sonrió un poco, se sentía tan libre en esos momentos. Estiró los brazos y soltó una pequeña carcajada… que ganas de que su vida fuera así, como ese momento.

Siguió corriendo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se detuvo al ver que Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, caminando de un lado a otro, aparentemente molesto. Tragó saliva y caminó lo más rápido que podía, intentando verse lo más tranquila posible. Al estar frene a él sintió que el corazón se le encogía, la mirada de Sasuke había estado completamente perdida, hasta el momento en que la escuchó llegar… podía ver en sus ojos lo mismo que ella llevaba sintiendo desde hacía un mes.

– La… lamento llegar tarde.

Sasuke la observó unos momentos y negó, el día en que menos quería verla llegaba a esas horas. – Deberías aprender a usar el reloj, porque llegaste antes.

– ¡Ah! – Dijo en un pequeño suspiro al escuchar la agresividad en sus palabras… la odiaba.

Sasuke se quedó viendo unos momentos al frente, tenía las manos en la cintura y la espalda recta, solo sería ese día y ya… independientemente de lo mucho que quisiera tenerla cerca, ese día debía deshacerse de ella, ese día ella debería ser lo suficientemente buena, no quería volverla a ver. Apretó la quijada unos momentos y luego se giro en dirección a ella, se aseguró que su camisa le diera libertad para moverse y la observó fijamente a los ojos unos momentos.

Ese día usaría todo. Se preparó para dar el primer ataque, pero tuvo que moverse al ver que una enorme masa de agua se dirigía a él. Corrió en dirección a ella y esquivó un golpe que iba directo su rostro, pateó las piernas de la muchacha y chasqueó la lengua al ver como temblaba el cuerpo de Hinata y luego estallaba, empapándolo por completo. No tendría que fingir que era buena después de todo… apenas comenzaban y no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Se giró lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar un crujido detrás de él y estuvo a tiempo para esquivar una ráfaga de shurikens que hubieran causado serias molestias de haber dado en el blanco.

Era definitivo… ese era su último día como el sensei de la Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>Pueden dejar sus comentarios... ahí en el cuadro de abajo :)<br>**

Aprecien mi trabajo, he batallado demasiado con este capítulo **¡RESPONDERÉ COMO SE DEBE A LOS COMENTARIOS MÁS TARDE! **

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Guest: **¡Ella tiene que encontrar la manera! Jajaja, bueno, como había prometido, aquí está el capítulo 21 :) Espero te guste y pues ya van llegando esos capítulos tan esperados, no desesperes, de que hay encuentros entre ellos los hay ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Caro:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu comentario:) admito que me emocioné mucho n/n jajajaja hiciste que me dieran aun más ganas de escribir :) Y me agradó eso de que antes de mi historia no eras fan del sasuhina, la verdad es una de las parejas que mejor se me dan, por que aun batallo con los personajes... pero ahí la llevo, y eso que era o soy super fan del naruhina, jaja ya ni se :p jajajaja pero bueno, espero seguir leyendote y disculpa si esta contestación no es lo que esperabas -.- estoy en un apuro!

**Atentamente: Chipikroou **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo**


	23. Capítulo 22

**Actualizando: Jueves 19 de Julio.** Puntualita.

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo.**

**Podrían responder la encuesta en mi perfil, ¿por favor? Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – "Toda regla tiene una falla"<strong>

_No hay necesidad de que vuelvas mañana. Estás lista._

Respiró profundo y siguió caminando, el combate duró poco menos de dos horas y cuando Hinata comenzaba a sentir que empezaba a debilitarse, Sasuke levantó una mano y pronunció esas palabras. Ya no tenía que volver… ya no necesitaba seguir entrenando, había demostrado que era capaz de defenderse a si misma de todos los peligros a los que Sasuke la había expuesto. Aunque debía admitir que le había resultado un poco difícil poder percibir que estaba envuelta en un genjutsu al principio.

Llegó a casa y se sorprendió al ver que Hanabi estaba afuera de la casa, acompañada por Mei y Risa-san; las tres parecían estar envueltas en una discusión de algo que ella desconocía, pero podía darse cuenta de la desesperación de las mujeres, ya que todas negaban y luego hacían señas con las manos que a las demás no le parecían. Suspiró y continuó caminando, hasta llegar al grupo de mujeres, entonces escuchó de que estaban hablando: los adornos para la fiesta que se daría el sábado por la noche.

– Buenas noches Hinata-sama. – Saludaron Mei y Risa-san con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Hinata apretó los labios en una ligera sonrisa y sintió el brazo de Hanabi rodearle los hombros. – Esta fiesta será grande. Sabes, estábamos hablando de los adornos… Risa-san dice que coloquemos árboles delgados adornados con luces blancas, pero Mei y yo opinamos que debe ser algo más llamativo. ¿Qué opinas?

Se quedó en silencio y se encogió de hombros. – Los árboles me parecen buena idea…

Vio la manera en que Hanabi la observó y sonrió un poco, la muchacha no estaba conforme con la respuesta que ella le había dado; bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros una vez más, en verdad le parecía mejor idea… eso era más sencillo y discreto, como era la familia y como era Neji.

– Creo que va más con N-Neji-niisan.

Hanabi se llevó la mano al mentón y luego asintió. – Tienes razón… bueno, ahora veamos lo demás. Ven Hinata…

Juntó un poco las cejas y sintió a la castaña tirar de ella, pero no se movió y se soltó de la muchacha. – Estoy cansada…

– ¡Oh! Este fue tu día de prueba, ¿cierto?

Se frotó un brazo y sonrió tímidamente al ver que captaba la atención de las otras dos. – S-Si…

– ¿Y?

Volteó a ver a Hanabi y regresó la mirada al suelo. – Y-Ya… no tengo que volver.

Escuchó las felicitaciones que le dedicaban las tres muchachas, lo único que hizo fue sonreírles un poco y luego alejarse de ahí, con la excusa de que estaba cansada y quería darse un buen baño antes de dormir. No estaba segura de haberlas convencido, pero era mejor que seguir a lado de ellas y tener que fingir sonrisas y tener que estar al tanto de todo lo que hablaban. Lo único que quería era estar sola y meditar.

Caminó en silencio hasta su habitación y al llegar ahí se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, quería regresar, decirle a Sasuke que de seguro había algo que en lo que estaba fallando, pero todos sus intentos serían en vano… el ya había tomado su decisión y en esos momentos estaba con la rubia, lo había visto caminar en dirección a la torre hokage. Respiró profundo y contuvo el aire, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tenía ganas de correr hacia Sasuke y darle un beso… pero no podía, era demasiado cobarde, además no sabía de que manera acercarse a él después de haberlo rechazado.

Se levantó y caminó a la ventana, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y la poca luz que daba apenas y alcanzaba a colarse entre las copas de los árboles del bosque; recargó los codos en el alfeizar y su mentón sobre sus palmas, como deseaba poder salirse de ahí y vivir la vida a su manera, sin modales estrictos que seguir y un destino determinado desde el momento en que había nacido. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

No había vuelta atrás, esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir y tendría que acoplarse a ella… tenía que aceptar todo lo que viniera. Pensó en el matrimonio del que había hablado con su padre y recordó a Hayato, el hombre estaba poniendo todo de su parte por ganarse aunque fuera un pequeño espacio de su corazón y ella seguía rechazándolo, sin darle siquiera una oportunidad. Negó un poco, no quería darle una oportunidad a eso.

– Creo que ya es demasiado tarde…

Observó la luna en completo silencio y suspiró de nuevo, cerró la ventana lentamente y se alejó de ahí, lo único que podía hacer ahora era seguirle el juego a Hayato, por más que quisiera ir y esconderse en los brazos del Uchiha. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza su blusa, solo había estado cerca del Uchiha una vez y con eso había bastado para sentirse incompleta; agachó el rostro y se llevó la otra mano al rostro, sentía como se deslizaban las lágrimas por su rostro, pero no podía hacer algo por detenerlas.

Lentamente llegó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos; se estaba negando a algo que crecía día con día, que amenazaba con no desaparecer nunca y hacerla sentir miserable por el resto de sus días si no pensaba bien las cosas. Suspiró a causa del llanto y se recostó en la cama, descansó sus brazos sobre su abdomen y observó el techo por unos segundos… si tan solo tuviera el valor de pararse y hablar, de negarse a seguir con esas absurdas reglas que no le gustaban.

Se sentó después de unos minutos en los que casi se quedaba dormida y se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y tomó su ropa para dormir, salió de su habitación y caminó en dirección al baño; cerró la puerta con seguro, se desvistió, entró a la regadera y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Necesitaba un buen baño de realidad, debía dejar de soñar despierta… ya no quería pensar que Sasuke llegaría a su casa un día pidiendo una oportunidad.

Negó bajo el chorro de agua y recargó la frente en la pared, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría eso? ¿Desaparecería en cuanto empezara a salir más con Hayato? ¿O acaso ese sería el amor imposible que jamás podría olvidar? Sonrió melancólica y sintió sus lágrimas calientes contra su rostro a comparación con el agua que escurría de su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría llorando en la regadera? ¿Cuándo dejaría de crecer aquel sentimiento de ausencia?

Salió de bañarse y se sorprendió al ver a Neji esperándole junto a la puerta de su habitación; se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar y lo observó en silencio, el muchacho no parecía estar consciente de que ella lo estaba viendo. Carraspeó un poco y se sorprendió al ver que Neji parpadeaba varias veces y sacudía la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada y voltearla a ver.

– Hanabi-sama la espera en el comedor.

Asintió y caminó a lado de el en dirección al comedor, estuvieron en completo silencio, Hinata lo conocía bien y de ser algo importante ya le hubiera dicho de que trataba. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del comedor y Hinata se despidió del muchacho, entró al comedor y perdió de vista al castaño en cuanto la puerta se cerró frente a ella. Se giró y observó a su hermana menor, tenía el rostro serio, sin un solo rastro de esa sonrisa jovial que la acompañaba la mayoría de las veces.

– Siéntate… solo quiero hablar contigo…

Dijo Hanabi, sorprendiendo a Hinata, que no dudó ni un seguro y caminó a su lugar, se sentó con cuidado y luego esperó a que la muchacha hablara. Hanabi comió un poco de su cena y después de darle un largo trago al té le dirigió la mirada a Hinata; juntó las manos bajó la mesa y respiró profundo, volteó a ver a Hinata y le sonrió un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa? – No entendía porque esa conducta. – Hanabi…

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿cierto? – Hinata asintió sin entender. – Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres decirme que te pasa?

Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos bajo la mesa y desvió la mirada. – No… no pasa nada.

La castaña negó un poco y alejó el plato de comida, se acomodó mejor en la silla y volteó a ver a su hermana mayor de nuevo… Hinata le estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía, siempre evadía las preguntas acerca de que pensaba y últimamente había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo; podía durar horas en el dojo, practicando y cuando le preguntabas que había hecho solo se quedaba en silencio y murmuraba cosas que jamás entendía.

Hinata la observó en silencio, confiaba en Hanabi, pero no quería hablar de lo que le estaba pasado, porque sentía que de no ser así, es podría no estar sucediendo en realidad. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, no quería hablarle a Hanabi de algo que podría ser pasajero o que podría traerle serios problemas con su padre.

– Ves... – Suspiró la castaña. – Nunca pasa algo…

Hinata la vio y negó un poco, sentía que estaba traicionando a Hanabi al no decirle, pero no podía… no quería escuchar lo que la castaña tenía que decirle.

– No te voy a juzgar… si tienes un novio escondido por ahí puedes decirme… yo también los he tenido Hinata, no estás haciendo algo mal. – Dijo con tono severo. – Tal vez aun no… te sientes con la confianza de decirlo pero… si algún día estás lista… me… ¿me dirás que te pasa?

Asintió, no sabía que otra cosa hacer para que la castaña dejara de sentirse mal. – ¿L-Lo dudas?

Preguntó, esperando que la respuesta fuera un no, confiaba en Hanabi, pero habían cosas que no debían hablarse aun; lo que ella sentía por Sasuke era una de ellas. Suspiró un poco y volteó a ver a la muchacha de nuevo, se movió en la silla y carraspeó al sentir que el silencio se prolongaba demasiado.

– No… claro que no.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó salir un sonido ronco, quería saber que le pasaba a su hermana, pero presionarla no era la manera de hacerla hablar. Se quitó las manos del rostro y jugó unos momentos con la taza, entre la fiesta y Hinata, se volvería completamente loca. Recordó la manera en que Hinata se había excusado al regresar de su entrenamiento y sintió que esa no era la expresión adecuada para alguien que al fin podía volver a su mundo por completo.

– Hinata… – La vio asentir y apretó los labios. – Noté que no estabas muy emocionada esta tarde… ¿no te alegra haber pasado la prueba?

Hinata se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego desvió la mirada, se frotó un brazo y asintió un poco; claro que se alegraba de haber pasado la prueba, una parte de ella en verdad se sentía muy feliz y orgullosa de si misma… pero la otra parte quería seguir siendo una fracasada que necesitaba la guía del Uchiha para poder defenderse. Desvió la mirada de Hanabi unos momentos y suspiró pesadamente.

– Entonces, ¿por qué la cara larga?

Hanabi se llevó una mano al pecho, no entendía a Hinata, en verdad que no. Hinata solo suspiró y mantuvo la mirada alejada de su hermana menor, esos eran terrenos en los que no quería entrar.

– Me siento… rara… es todo.

– Extrañarás a Sasuke. – Bromeó.

Sintió que el corazón se le congelaba al ver como cambiaba la mirada de Hinata; bajó la mirada y vio que sus manos temblaban con fuerza, apretó los puños y fingió que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado en el rostro de la de cabello azul. Tragó saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos unos momentos, conocía esa mirada… la había visto años atrás, el día que Naruto había partido de la aldea para irse a su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

¿Podría ser que Hinata se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke?

~oOo~

Llevaba veinte minutos esperando, ya había ido a la oficina de la hokage a entregar el papeleo y ahora era oficial, el ya no era el entrenador de Hinata. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que comenzaba a pensar en la muchacha, ese día al fin tenía la oportunidad de pasarse por el hospital, tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar.

Observó la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y cerró el puño, escondiéndola dentro de su puño. Levantó la mirada al escuchar que la puerta se abría y vio a una muchacha en bata blanca alejarse de ahí, con varias carpetas en las manos. Se levantó de la silla y cruzó el pasillo, observó unos momentos el nombre que había en la placa sobre la puerta "Especialista en antídotos, Dra. Haruno Sakura". Empujó la puerta lentamente y la cerró igual de despacio; cuando se giró se sorprendió al ver que Sakura estaba recostada en su escritorio.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con voz arrastrada, tenía demasiado sueño.

Dudó unos momentos y observó de nuevo la pequeña bolsa. – Necesito un favor…

Sakura levantó el rostro y observó a Sasuke en completo silencio, era extraño que el llegara pidiendo favores; se talló los ojos unos momentos y notó la bolsa que llevaba Sasuke en una de sus manos; entrecerró un poco los ojos y la señaló antes de volverse a recostar. Sacudió una mano en señal de que podía hablar, estaba demasiado cansada como para dar órdenes a Sasuke de cuando hablar y cuando no.

Puso la pequeña bolsa sobre el escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que había de su lado del consultorio. – Necesito entrar a la habitación de Suigetsu.

Como si se tratara de alguna píldora de soldado súper eficiente, Sakura se levantó de golpe y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña bolsa que Sasuke había llevado. El Uchiha encontró un poco gracioso el hecho de que la curiosidad pudiera más que le cansancio sobre la doctora de cabello rosado, pero no rio, no era tan gracioso.

Sakura abrió la pequeña bolsa y tomó entre sus manos dos mechones de cabello que estaban atados con ligero cordel para que los cabellos no se mezclaran. Los movió entre sus dedos y juntó las cejas, llevaban muertos alrededor de un mes… sintió que un calosfrío le recorría la espina dorsal y sin pensarlo se llevó el mechón de cabello a la nariz, aun se podía percibir el aroma de la persona y ese era un aroma que no olvidaría nunca.

– No puede ser…

Regresó el mechón blanco de cabello a bolsa y observó por un largo tiempo el mechón de cabello pelirrojo, podía sentir la suavidad del cabello infantil, bajó la mirada juntó las cejas… se sentía extraña; regresó el mechón a la bolsa y la cerró con cuidado. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en Sasuke unos momentos, jamás habría imaginado que el tuviera algo así consigo.

– ¿Cómo está?

Se encogió de hombros. – Bien.

Sonrió de lado y asintió. – Quien lo diría… – Recordó el otro mechón y dejó caer los hombros. – El cabello rojo es de…

Asintió. – Su hijo.

Dejó la bolsa en el escritorio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entendía lo que Sasuke quería hacer… le enseñaría los mechones de cabello a Suigetsu. Negó un poco, era demasiado arriesgado, Suigetsu estaba muy inestable y cada vez más agresivo, no tenía idea de cómo tomaría la noticia. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de Sasuke.

– No. Es demasiado arriesgado, esto podría alterarlo y sabes que en ese estado no se quedará callado. Puede decir que está viva y que tu intentaste matarla… no puedo.

– Puedes suministrarle un calmante.

Sakura lo vio en silencio unos minutos y luego se rio. – No es tan fácil, revisan todo lo que entra a esa habitación.

Se levantó de la silla y acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, podía percibir el aroma a café de sus labios. – Tú y yo sabemos que las barreras no representan mucho para ti.

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó más a él, estiró el brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. – No me voy a arriesgar.

Se alejó de ella y tomó la bolsa, se aseguró de que estuviera cerrada y luego la escondió detrás de sus manos, para que Sakura no pudiera verla; no podía creer que la muchacha le estuviera poniendo las cosas difíciles… pareciera que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo ayudado aquel entonces y quisiera castigarlo ahora por eso. La observó unos momentos y se levantó, le dio la espalda y antes de abrir la puerta sonrió de medio lado.

– Naruto encontrará una manera.

Abrió la puerta y escuchó la silla de Sakura arrastrarse.

– ¡Sasuke, espera!

Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se giró para quedar de frente a Sakura; la muchacha tenía una mano estirada frente a ella. La observó en silencio unos instantes; la muchacha dejó salir un suspiró de alivio y regresó la mano su costado, negó un poco y volvió a sentarse.

– Si se dan cuenta de que te ayudó a entrar a la habitación de Suigetsu, no será Hokage jamás… no puedes hacerle eso, es tu mejor amigo.

Rodó la mirada y se guardó la bolsa en el pantalón. – Deja de gastar saliva, nos conoces.

Se preparó para salir, pero el suspiro cansado de Sakura lo hizo detenerse y esperar; podía ver la molestia en el rostro de la mujer, pero no le importaba, necesitaba tranquilizar a Suigetsu, la última vez que había estado cerca de su habitación pudo ver que uno de los enfermeros había salido muy mal herido. El cabello debería tranquilizarlo un poco.

– Está bien. – Masculló molesta. Observó su reloj de pulsera y enarcó una ceja. – Estás de suerte, en quince minutos tengo que suministrarle los medicamentos y revisarlo. Así que siéntate… partimos en diez minutos.

La espera no fue larga, duraron dentro del consultorio cerca de cinco minutos y luego caminaron en silencio hacia el pabellón de aislamiento, al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver todo lo que tardaron en poder cruzar la puerta, el guardia registró cada uno de los medicamentos que Sakura llevaba, además los obligó a vaciar sus bolsillos y se quedó con todo tipo de objetos que considerara peligrosos. Sasuke tuvo la precaución de esconder la pequeña bolsa en su sandalia antes de salir del consultorio de la pelirrosa.

Sakura inventó que Tsunade lo había enviado a el para detener al albino mientras ella le suministraba todos los medicamentos y le revisaba las heridas, el guardia lo observó unos momentos y luego asintió, abrió la puerta y dejó que Sakura y el pasaran. Caminaron por el pasillo en completo silencio y al entrar en la habitación cerraron la puerta y las persianas. En cuanto Suigetsu supo de quien se trataba, tuvo que lanzarse sobre él y mantenerlo quieto mientras Sakura le suministraba los medicamentos y una pequeña dosis de un calmante, que hizo al albino perder un poco la fuerza en segundos.

– Bien… tenemos cinco minutos cuanto mucho.

Suigetsu movió la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió un poco al ver a Sasuke. – Así que encontraste a tu princesita con ojos de nata, ¿eh?

Sakura enarcó una ceja y clavó su dedo dentro de una de las heridas del albino, al instante se tensó por completo y ahogó un gemido de dolor, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y distorsionado. Sasuke observó a Sakura en silencio mientras torturaba a Suigetsu y por primera vez se perturbó al pensar en el poder que tenía esa mujer dentro del hospital y conociéndola sabía que con el no mediría sus acciones… ya la había visto antes actuar de esa manera con Naruto, Ino y Sai.

– Te mandaron un regalo. – Dijo con voz seca. – Compórtate, te conviene.

Suigetsu abrió los ojos al fin y volvió a posarlos sobre Sasuke, de nuevo le sonrió, enseñando por completo los dientes afilados; se acomodó lo mejor que las cadenas y los cinturones de cuero le permitieron y se relamió los labios.

– ¿Qué tan mal estaba?

Apretó el puño en el que tenía la bolsita y luego se la lanzó con fuerza al rostro. – Bien.

Suigetsu buscó con la mirada lo que le había golpeado y observó la pequeña bolsa unos momentos; luego volteó a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura, no entendía porque lo veían de esa manera… tampoco entendía porque Sakura no le había suministrado el calmante por completo. Observó la bolsa de nuevo y vio que un mechón de cabello blanco se había salido de ahí.

– ¿Qué es esta mierda?

Sakura lo tomó y con un rápido movimiento acerco el cabello lo más que pudo al rostro del albino; al instante los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron lo más que podían y la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón comenzó a pillar más rápido. Sakura juntó un poco las cejas, preocupada por el ritmo cardiaco de Suigetsu, si seguía en aumento tendría que suministrarle otro medicamento que reaccionaría violentamente gracias a uno de los tantos medicamentos que debía darle. Vio que Sasuke estaba a punto de sacar el otro mechón y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

– No.

La vio a los ojos, no podía hacerle eso… no cuando habían llegado tan lejos. Intentó zafarse, pero el agarre de Sakura era fuerte. – Lo prometí.

Apretó la quijada y negó de nuevo. – No. Si le causas un paro cardiaco, el medicamento reaccionará violentamente con el analgésico.

Suigetsu tenía la mirada clavada en el mechón de cabello, no podía creer el aroma que percibía; el recuerdo de aquel día regresó a su cabeza… no entendía como era que estaba viva, había visto toda la sangre en el césped… estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

– ¿Dónde está?

– Lejos de aquí…

Intentó levantarse, pero estaba atado a la cama; juntó las cejas y se acercó lo más que pudo a Sasuke. – Pero… t-tu la mataste, yo te vi… ¡yo lo vi! ¿¡Que clase de juego es este, maldito perro!

Sasuke aprovechó ese ajetreó en el que Sakura tuvo que suministrarle más calmante y sacó el mechón de cabello del niño; se lo acercó a la nariz y luego se alejó de el al ver que comenzaba a gruñir y sacudirse violentamente, intentando liberarse de las cadenas y los cinturones. Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke molesta y suministró el calmante por completo, arrojó la jeringa en el basurero y corrió a donde estaba Sasuke.

– ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!

– Tenía que hacerlo.

Negó, furiosa. – Claro que no, con mostrarle el de Karin era más que suficiente.

Sintió la mano de Sakura tomarlo del brazo con fuerza y tirar de él, la siguió sin rechistar; sintió como empujaba con fuerza para sacarlo de la habitación y escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse; se giró y se quedó parado frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa de medio lado, había logrado lo que quería. Guardó una de sus manos en su bolsillo y salió del pasillo, le dedicó una mirada vacía al guardia que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación de Suigetsu.

Sakura había estado a punto de inyectar el medicamento que controlaría los latidos de Suigetsu, pero el ritmo cardiaco empezó a estabilizarse lentamente; suspiró, aliviada y sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle. Se acercó a el y le puso una mano en la frente, podía sentir el sudor por tanto ajetreo; alejó la mano y se dejó caer en el sillón, no podía dejarlo ahí mientras no se calmara.

– ¿Puedo tenerlos?

Sakura se quedó estática en el sillón, viendo la manera en que el albino observaba los mechones de cabello que estaban en la sabana; se relamió los labios y volteó hacia la puerta, esperando que Sasuke estuviera ahí parado y le dijera que hacer… pero no estaba. Se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente, tomó los mechones con cuidado y los depositó rápidamente en la mano del Hozuki; vio se cerraba en un puño, que escondió los mechones a la perfección.

Se alejó de el, en dirección a la puerta y se detuvo al escuchar que sollozaba; se giró lentamente y las imágenes de aquel día volvieron a su cabeza; bajó la mirada a sus manos y las vio bañadas en sangre, temblando regresó lentamente hacia la cama, el calmante debería estar haciendo efecto, pero el seguía despierto. Observó el suero, podía introducir un poco más del calmante por ahí. Se giró, dispuesta a ir por otra ampolleta, pero un fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca la hizo detenerse y girar el rostro lentamente.

– ¿En verdad está viva? – Sakura asintió, sin saber que hacer. – Y… el… el niño es… ¿es mi hijo?

De nuevo asintió, pero esta vez alejó la mirada del muchacho; sintió como el la soltaba y se alejó rápidamente de él. – Lo siento…

Se giró, dispuesta a irse de ahí, el calmante podría suministrárselo después, pero la voz del muchacho la detuvo de nuevo; giró el rostro y se sorprendió al ver que había un poco de súplica en sus ojos.

– Me darán la pena máxima, ¿cierto?

– Eso no me-…

– Quiero verlos… solo una vez… por favor.

Regresó la mirada al frente y juntó sus manos, se sentía tan culpable de esa situación. ¿Qué hacer? Pensaba. La culpabilidad siempre le había molestado, pero desde el ataque a Sasuke y Hinata la carga había comenzado a volverse más y más pesada. Tal vez la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de arreglar sus errores del pasado. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró profundo.

– Podría conseguir algo… pero debes poner de tu parte.

Escuchaba como la respiración de Suigetsu se acompasaba, los efectos del calmante empezaban a ganar la batalla en su cuerpo y pronto se quedaría dormido; se giró y volteó a verlo a los ojos, el muchacho mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, el gesto que tenía le dejaba claro a Sakura que no estaba conforme con lo que ella le había dicho.

– Debes responder a todas las preguntas que te hagan, dales toda la información que te pidan… – Juntó las cejas y miró al albino con mayor intensidad. – Y si consigo una pena corta, espero que te largues y no ataques o mandes atacar la aldea. No sabes lo que puedo hacer.

Suigetsu la enfrentó por unos momentos, en verdad no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando y a decir verdad, aun tenía ganas de hacer pagar a Sasuke por lo que había hecho; si, estaba viva, pero el había durado engañado casi tres años. Pero no podía pensar demasiado las cosas, el estúpido calmante ya había empezado a surtir efecto y el sueño estaba venciéndolo. Bufó inconforme y asintió.

– Está bien… lo prometo… pero promete que pondrás de tu parte.

Asintió. – Lo prometo…

Y sin decir más cayó en un sueño profundo, pero ni así su mano dejó de estar apretada contra los mechones de cabello. Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó al suelo, sus piernas no pudieron más con su peso. ¿Qué haría ahora? Negó un poco y respiró profundo, lo primero sería hablar con Tsunade-sama acerca de eso.

~oOo~

Llevaban media hora sentados en el techo de la casa de Sasuke, había algunos envoltorios de ramen instantáneo, refresco, dango, sushi, entre otras cosas, regados alrededor de los dos muchachos. Era la primera vez en años que Naruto escuchaba a Sasuke soltar una buena carcajada, llevaban todo el rato platicando de cosas sin sentido… recordando todas las travesuras que habían hecho de niños.

Ambos suspiraron un poco y negaron, aquellos años se veían tan lejanos y aun así las cosas no habían cambiado mucho… seguían siendo esos niños peleoneros y aventureros, solo que ahora llevaban puesto el cuerpo de un hombre. Sasuke tomó una lata de agua mineralizada y la bebió de un solo trago, apretó con fuerza la lata y la arrojó al montón de basura que tenían detrás.

– Quisiera ser libre como tu. – Comentó Naruto después de toser un poco. – Jamás pensé que volverme hokage sería tan difícil…

Sasuke lo observó y la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció un poco, aquella era la última tarde en que vería a Hinata. Naruto se percató de la baja en el ánimo de Sasuke y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro; le sonrió un poco y luego se recostó, dejó salir un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

– Ya no te agradó tanto la idea, ¿eh?

Observó al rubio de soslayó y luego levantó la mirada, aquella noche la luna estaba en cuarto menguante pero su luz era más fuerte que otros días. ¿Qué haría Hinata ahora?

– Hmp…

– ¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! – Se sentó lentamente y le dio un ligero empujón al azabache. – Al principio siempre volvías de mal humor, molesto de "tener que entrenar a una inútil…"

Se quedó en silencio y tomó la última lata de agua mineralizada que quedaba, la observó unos momentos y luego rodó la mirada. Naruto juntó las cejas y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta. Sasuke casi soltó la lata de agua y volteó molesto a ver al rubio.

– ¿Qué carajo te pasa, imbécil? – Gruñó molesto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver al frente. – Quería comprobar que no eres un marica disfrazado de Sasuke…

Sasuke rodó la mirada y abrió la lata. – Soy imposible de copiar.

– No estoy tan seguro de eso… te recuerdo que yo-…

– Esa no cuenta. – Dijo molesto. – No se como pudiste, ni siquiera un nudo sabías hacer…

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se terminó la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano, hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba ese patético intento por estar con Sakura. Sasuke sonrió un poco al recordar aquel día, no podía creer que ahora fuera mejor amigo de aquel idiota. Respiró profundo y borró la sonrisa de su rostro, vio al rubio voltearlo a ver y recargar los codos en las rodillas.

– Dadas las circunstancias… me doy la libertad de asumir que no haz hablado con ella…

Mantuvo la mirada al frente y negó. Naruto negó y chasqueó la lengua, el Sasuke que tenía frente a el en esos momentos era un idiota y un completo desconocido… sonrió de medio lado y negó un poco, siempre había sabido que Sasuke se negaba a aceptar que quería a las demás personas, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a tal extremo.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? ¿Qué te detiene? A ti… ¡el gran, invencible e in-copiable Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke sonrió un poco al escuchar al rubio decir lo último y negó. – ¿Nunca te callas? – Separó los labios y respiró profundo. – Son las reglas, Naruto, no puedes casarte con alguien que no pertenezca al clan.

Se quedaron en completo silencio durante un largo rato después de eso, Sasuke creyó que Naruto había captado por fin el punto y que ahora lo dejaría en paz. Se terminó el agua mineralizada y movió la lata en sus manos unos momentos, no podía pedirle a Hinata que lo siguiera, porque sabía que si la matanza no hubiera ocurrido, el se habría apegado a las reglas del clan y hubiera aceptado a la mujer que sus padres escogieran.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo por completo y luego dejó la lata a lado de él, volteó a ver al rubio y juntó las cejas al ver que tenía una cara extraña; se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, el rubio solo rió unos momentos y luego le mostró su dedo índice.

– Mi mamá pertenecía al clan Uzumaki y se casó con Minato Namikaze…

– Y mira lo que engendraron. – Dijo en tono burlón. – Un completo idiota y perdedor.

– ¡Oi! ¡Te recuerdo que soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi y además seré el próximo hokage! ¿Te parece poco, imbécil engreído? – Gritó el rubio entre indignado y divertido. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. – ¡Además ese no es el punto!

Sasuke negó un poco, una diminuta sonrisa divertida cruzaba su rostro. – Tienes alta la autoestima.

El rubio le soltó un fuerte golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza y el Uchiha le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza, que hizo al rubio perder el equilibrio y casi caer del techo. Se dieron unos cuantos golpes por unos minutos, hasta que Naruto recordó que aun no terminaba de hablar y detuvo por completo la guerra de palmetazos que habían comenzado.

– Me refiero a que debe haber algo. – Se llevó una mano al mentón y Sasuke enarcó una ceja. – No lo tomes a mal, pero al menos tú no tienes familia que insultar con tus decisiones… así que ya es ganancia…

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. – En verdad eres un idiota.

– Sabes que estoy en lo cierto… todo reglamento tiene una falla, estoy seguro de eso. Incluso el de los Hyuuga debe tener algún error… nada es perfecto, Sasuke, nada.

Volteó a ver al rubio y luego regresó la mirada al frente, tal vez tenía algo de razón, después de todo. Apretó un poco sus puños y luego agitó la cabeza, la única manera de saber como podía convencer a Hinata, era estudiando las reglas del clan, pero eso era algo casi imposible… todo clan tiene secretos y lugares donde guardarlos, estaba seguro que el escondite del clan Hyuuga era de los más difíciles de encontrar.

Suspiró y volteó a ver al rubio de nuevo, ese estúpido se las pagaría algún día, el muy idiota lo estaba orillando a cometer una locura; se cruzó de brazos y volvió a desviar la mirada de su mejor amigo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que Naruto le daba un consejo… eso de que el amor te vuelve un completo estúpido debía ser cierto. Carraspeó un poco y escuchó al rubio terminarse la última lata de refresco.

Todo reglamento tiene una falla…

* * *

><p><strong>Pueden dejar sus comentarios... ahí en el cuadro de abajo :)<br>**

Mugroso capítulo como me ha hecho sufrir, pero creo que ya quedó... sino es así mataré a alguien -.- jajaja es broma, no soy capaz de hacer algo así :) No saben, estos últimos capítulos la verdad han sido un completo dolor de cabeza y me encuentro estancada en el capítulo veinticuatro... así que pido paciencia, por que ese maldito tiene cosas importantes y no debe salir mal Ò_Ó Pero bueno, si el capítulo veintitrés no sufre algún cambio podré actualizar el jueves sin falta :D**  
><strong>

Ya estoy cerrando el espacio que cree con Suigetsu y Karin... espérenlo, que son bien monos esos dos, ajajajaja. Pero eso no quiere decir que la historia esté por acabarse, aunque ya no falta mucho, bueno, no daré spoilers.

Y saben algo, la única canción que me inspira se llama "con las ganas" y como una idea cruzó mi mente y no pude sacarla tuve que escribir. Así que, habrá un one-shot song-fic?Creo que así se llama,,, bueno, la pareja será JiraiyaxTsunade. Sí, amo esa pareja y casi no he visto historias de ellos DX así que me tomé la libertad de escribirlo, al cabo es un capítulo y no influye en las actualizaciones de esta historia. No he dormido desde hace casi veinticuatro horas, así que lamento si lo que he escrito en este apartado no tiene sentido.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Vicky: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Y de lo que hablaba Hiashi, lo sabrás en uno de los capítulos siguientes :D Espero te guste este capítulo, byeee, unbeso.

**Guest: **¡Eres un amor! Me alegra saber que me sigues desde el principio y que no me haz abandonado, y se sintió bien lindo que volvieras a leerlo todo :3 jajajaja, bien emotiva yo. Y no te preocupes, los estudios son primero, en eso créeme que te comprendo muchísimo :D Y bueno, ya aquí está el capítulo, espero te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo! Un beso!

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Actualizando: Martes 24 de Julio.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – "Decisiones."<strong>

Era el primer día de julio, no pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y Sakura iba caminando en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión Hokage, fingiendo que iba absorta en un largo reporte médico, para evadir cualquier conversación que la retrasara en su cita con la hokage. Aunque no era tan necesaria esa pantalla, ya que al ser tan temprano eran muy pocas las personas que andaban por los pasillos.

Subió una última fila de escalones y caminó un pequeño tramo del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la hokage, se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó cinco veces, bajó la mano y abrazó con fuerza la pila de carpetas que llevaba en su brazo. Bostezó y entonces escuchó el conocido "adelante", sacudió la cabeza y sin más abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que Shizune no estaba en ningún lado.

– Buenos días, Sakura.

– Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

Saludo con voz pequeña, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el escritorio, donde estaba la rubia, leyendo algo que iba dentro de una carpeta de color verde en tono pastel. Observó a la mujer levantar una mano y continuar con su lectura. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Sakura escuchó a la Hokage firmar lo que había dentro de la carpeta y cerrarla al cabo de unos segundos.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?

La observó uno o dos segundos y asintió, respiró profundo y tomó una de las carpetas que llevaba, se la tendió a la hokage y observó mientras la leía rápidamente.

– El historial de Suigetsu… ¿Estás renunciando a él? ¿Te ha causado algún problema?

Sonrió un poco y negó. – No, en absoluto. – Apretó sus manos unos momentos y luego dejó caer los hombros. – Sabe que Sasuke no mató a Karin y que Suigetsu atacó a Hinata, pensando en que sería una buena venganza contra Sasuke.

Tsunade asintió, sin entender a que venía todo ese rollo. Sakura se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ahora empezaba la parte difícil y temía por la reacción de la hokage, ya que lo que iba a pedirle no era tan sencillo como un permiso para dejar un paciente o excusarse de una misión.

– He pensado en esto desde el día del ataque y no creo que estemos en posición de poder castigar a Suigetsu por su conducta… porque fuimos nosotros quienes desencadenamos esto.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio, al parecer ella no era la única que sentía que todo eso había pasado por su negligencia, pero la única razón por la que no se sentía culpable, era porque Suigetsu tuvo la opción de decidir entre atacar o no; se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó unos momentos, si Sakura estaba frente a ella ese día y con intensiones de hablar sobre ese muchacho no podría quitársela fácilmente.

– ¿Y que propones, Sakura? – Preguntó con voz fría. – ¿Qué lo dejemos libre? Te recuerdo que intentó matar a dos shinobis, ambos de clanes muy importantes.

Sakura asintió, nerviosa y luego se inclinó un poco. – No pido que lo dejemos libre, solo… creo que no sería mala idea hacer un trato con él. Ya hablé con Suigetsu y parece estar de acuerdo...

Tsunade se quedó pasmada por la sorpresa, no recordaba que Sakura tomara decisiones importantes en su nombre y a sus espaldas antes. Juntó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y volteó a ver a la muchacha; ese muchacho problemático estaba causando más dificultades de las que había pensado.

Debía estar furiosa por lo que había hecho la muchacha, pero su sorpresa era tan grande que no la dejaba sentir algo diferente; respiró profundo y se llevó una mano a la frente, fingiendo que comenzaba a molestarse, cuando lo único que quería era saber por qué había despertado ese deseo en su joven alumna.

– ¿Estás negociando con un criminal a mis espaldas? – Apretó la quijada y negó. – Ni siquiera Naruto haría algo tan arriesgado…

El tono de voz de Tsunade-sama daba miedo, pero la había visto gritarle a tantos ninjas antes, que sentía que algo estaba haciendo bien. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó, avergonzada. – Pero, en verdad creo que el no merece que nosotros lo-…

– Intentó matar a dos de mis ninjas. – Cortó antes de que siguiera con esa idea. – Es razón suficiente.

Tensó por completo su cuerpo, la voz de la hokage comenzaba a elevarse y esa no era buena señal, pero aún no podía darse por vencida, conocía a la mujer y sabía que ella estaba de lado de la justicia. La imagen de Suigetsu aferrándose a los mechones de cabello la hizo recuperar la confianza que había perdido gracias a la intimidante mujer que tenía enfrente.

Debía encontrar una manera de poder contagiar a la hokage con sus pensamientos… no sabía si podría seguir estando tranquila, sabiendo que un hombre, que lo único que quería era conocer a su hijo y reunirse con la mujer que amaba, estaba en la cárcel por su culpa. Apretó los puños con fuerza y enfrentó la mirada de la mujer.

– Si Sasuke no hubiera seguido las órdenes de Koharu y Homura, esto no hubiera pasado… y usted sabe que el las siguió porque lo amenazaron con correrlo de la aldea. Las acciones de Suigetsu fueron provocadas por una orden cruel e injusta de gente importante de esta aldea.

Tsunade observó a Sakura, lo que decía era verdad, pero no entendía por qué se aferraba en defender a Suigetsu ahora, si semanas antes se había reusado a operarlo o asesorar al cirujano que no estaba atendiendo; ¿qué la había hecho cambiar de parecer?

Se inclinó un poco más en la silla, sin dejar de ver a su fiel aprendiz de cabellos rosados; la intención era buena, pero debía pensar en las consecuencias que esa decisión traería consigo. Apretó unos momentos los labios y luego enarcó una ceja, esperando a que Sakura siguiera hablando… era la primera vez que la veía abogando a favor del culpable y admitía que era interesante ese cambio.

– Tuvieron tiempo para detenerlo…

Sakura asintió y bajó la mirada; Tsunade-sama jamás entendería lo que y Naruto batallaron con esa situación, ella no había estado a lado de Sasuke en el momento en que se preparaba para salir de la aldea… ni estuvo detrás de él viendo como intentaba matar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Además, no querían que los ancianos le dieran el exilio al Uchiha.

– Usted tampoco lo detuvo. – Dijo con voz débil. – Nosotros no queríamos perder a un amigo…

Tsunade se levantó y observó a Sakura a los ojos. La muchacha tenía razón, en aquel entonces se había confiado por la paz que había después de la guerra… se había confiado tanto que decidió no leer la misión que los ancianos le habían pedido que firmara. Las palabras de Sakura habían dado en clavo, directo en su orgullo.

– ¿Qué le propusiste?

Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios por unos segundos, antes de que hablara. – El exilio.

– ¿A cambio de qué, exactamente?

– De que respondiera a todas las preguntas y prometiera no atacar o volver jamás a la aldea…

Tsunade volteó a ver a Sakura a los ojos y luego le dio la espalda; esa promesa no había sido una mala idea después de todo, sonrió de medio lado, no podía negar que esa muchacha era astuta… estaba agradecida de que el rubio contara con ese apoyo.

No le parecía mala idea, pero no sabía si podría conseguir el exilio, los Hyuuga estaban demasiado interesados en ese caso y convencerlos no sería fácil; además no confiaba en Suigetsu. Se llevó una mano a la sien y masajeó lentamente, eso era un tanto complicado y hasta cierto punto problemático. Suspiró y se giró.

– Bien… veré que puedo conseguir.

– Gracias, Tsunade-sama. – Se inclinó un poco. – Me retiro.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja y negó. – Terminamos con Suigetsu, pero aun no termino contigo. – Observó a Sakura a los ojos y buscó dentro del cajón. – Seré buena contigo, por ser la primera.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir al ver que la rubia sacaba una hoja en un tono rosa… era una de esas hojas de castigo que Naruto, Sasuke e Ino recibían a cada rato. Se sentó en la silla, sintiéndose derrotada y observó a la mujer escribir en ella, primero la fecha, seguida por nombre completo, la edad, a lo que se dedicaba y después, la razón y el castigo.

– Dos semanas en la academia, con las niñas. – Arrancó la copia con cuidado y se la extendió a la muchacha. – Y durante ese tiempo no tendrás acceso al hospital.

Sakura asintió y observó la pequeña hoja, esas serían las dos semanas más largas de su vida; suspiró y firmó las dos hojas, sentía que el corazón le latía más y más lento con cada trazo. Le dio el original a la hokage y observó de nuevo la copia, llegando la escondería en donde Ino no pudiera encontrarla jamás, conociéndola la sentía capaz de enmarcarla.

Tsunade jugueteó con la hoja unos momentos, mientras observaba el rostro abatido de la muchacha de ojos jades; tenía la sensación de que esa desazón y decepción sentían las madres al castigar a sus hijos. Se sentía como una desgraciada bruja, pero le importaba muy poco, solo quería que la muchacha se arrepintiera de su conducta.

– Eso te enseñará a no actuar a mis espaldas.

Sakura asintió de nuevo y bajó la mirada, podía escuchar como la mujer jugueteaba con aquella hoja de color rosa. _Pudo haber sido peor_, pensó, intentando poder reanimarse un poco, _pudo haberte lanzado por la ventana._

~oOo~

Caminó en silencio por la aldea al lado del rubio, que no dejaba de quejarse de lo temprano que le había hecho despertarse después de haber estado despiertos hasta la media noche. A esa hora, las únicas personas que andaban en la calle, eran las madres acompañando a sus hijos a la academia o los dueños de los puestos. Ignorando por completo las constantes quejas del rubio se dirigió a la tienda de kimonos de la que había hablado Sakura el día anterior.

Desde que regresaron del remolino, con Hinata a salvo, las personas comenzaron a dedicarle miradas menos frías, lo cual comenzaba a molestarlo, ya que las muchachas comenzaban a portarse de manera molesta, lo miraban fijamente y si en algún momento el las miraba, aunque fuera por error, soltaban risitas y le guiñaban un ojo. Respiró profundo, sintiendo como el aire fresco entraba en sus pulmones, esa mañana había despertado con malestar estomacal debido a la noche anterior.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar vestido?

– Que no es vestido, dobe. – Dijo Sasuke por tercera vez esa mañana.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza y negó, para el jamás dejaría de ser un vestido. – Esto es estúpido.

– Tú eres estúpido.

Detuvo sus pasos y se inclinó hacia atrás, observó el puño del rubio pasar frente a el, seguido por el brazo y el cuerpo del atarantado ninja de naranja, que dio dos pasos de más para no caer al suelo por la fuerza con la que había intentado golpear a Sasuke. Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar que varias personas comenzaban a reír y al ver que el rubio se ponía colorado.

– La vas a pagar… lo juro que si… – Dijo en voz baja al estar a lado del Uchiha.

– ¿Harás que Tsunade me castigue de nuevo? – Preguntó en tono burlón.

Caminaron en silencio y empujándose de vez en cuando, hasta que Naruto chocó con una señora que le dio un sermón que duró alrededor de quince minutos; Sasuke solo se cruzó de hombros y disfrutó de la función, era divertido ver como la mujer golpeaba al rubio que tenías las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y no dejaba de pedir disculpas y de inclinarse una y otra vez, asemejando a un pajarillo buscando alimento.

En cuanto la mujer perdió de vista al rubio, Sasuke recibió un fuerte empujón y empezaron a caminar de nuevo, en dirección a la tienda de kimonos, aunque no podía evitar que una ligera sonrisa se formara en sus labios cada que recordaba la manera en que el rubio intentaba zafarse de la mujer.

Naruto no podía negar que el trayecto a la tienda de "vestidos" había sido divertido, hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke y el habían compartido momentos como los que habían tenido esos últimos días, en realidad no recordaba cuando era la última vez que habían andado por ahí, empujándose e intentando hacer que el otro chocara contra alguien. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió melancólico al recordar, eso había sido antes de que el Uchiha abandonara la aldea.

Lo vio de reojo y le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonrió un poco y empezó a caminar con más ánimo hacia la tienda, aunque ahora que podía verla se arrepentía más y más de haber aceptado ir a la fiesta, no tenía idea de que como se vería dentro de uno de esos kimonos, pero sabía que se sentiría ridículo. Suspiró un poco y volvió a sonreír, al menos no sería el único… y a parte estaría Sasuke también, así que podría burlarse de él para no sentirse tan mal.

Se detuvieron frente al aparador unos momentos, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir que esa había sido una muy mala idea; por el otro lado, Naruto se había quedado en completo silencio, los kimonos que había en exhibición eran de mujer y al verlos no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sasuke dentro de uno de ellos.

– Apuesto que te vas a ver como toda una hija del daimio dentro de esa cosa.

Sasuke juntó las cejas y volteó a verlo de reojo. – Cierra la boca.

El rubio reventó en carcajadas. – ¡Hasta te defiendes como una! Ya te vi… solo te falta el abanico y el maquillaje, porque el porte de niña ya lo tienes.

Sasuke tomó a Naruto por el cuello y abrió la puerta del local, empujó al rubio y lo obligó a ir por delante. – ¡Porte de niña mis…!

Se quedó callado de inmediato y detuvo su brazo, para evitar que Naruto chocara con Hinata y Hanabi, que iban llegando. Al instante sintió algo extraño recorrerle la espalda y no pudo evitar sacudir su hombro un poco y desviar la mirada; por alguna razón le había dado vergüenza que lo hubieran visto en sus momentos de poca madurez.

Naruto deseó que hubieran salido más tarde de la casa, pero ya estaban ahí y darse la media vuelta sería demasiado estúpido; volteó a ver a Sasuke y luego a los Hyuuga, los saludo y les dedicó una de las sonrisas más grandes que podía manejar, se llevó la mano a la nuca y con la otra le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke, que solo se inclinó un poco para no caer y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

– ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, teme?

Sasuke juntó las cejas y sin despegar la mirada del aparador los saludo, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Hanabi y Neji contestaron al saludo al mismo tiempo, pero Hinata solo se quedó en silencio, jugando con sus dedos y viendo en dirección contraria a Sasuke. Naruto atrajo la atención de Hanabi y de Neji al instante, diciendo que no tenía idea de que debía usar y que ellos tenían que ayudarlo, y sin más ceremonias los obligó a pasar a la tienda.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada al traidor y juntó las cejas al ver que el rubio hacía un gesto con las manos, con el que le decía que se acercara a ella; desvió la mirada de nuevo y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, pero la retiró al sentir que chocaba con la de Hinata. Volteó a ver a la muchacha y en cuanto ella lo vio, el desvió la mirada y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de nuevo.

– Disculpa.

– L-Lo siento.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo y por segunda vez se voltearon a ver, solo que esta vez fue Hinata quien desvió la mirada. Sasuke respiró profundo y encogió un poco los hombros, como si fuera poco ese día se veía más linda que otros; observó el aparador, esperando que ella entrara a la tienda, el se quedaría afuera hasta que ellos se fueran de ahí. Pero la muchacha solo se quedó parada frente a él, con la mirada clavada en la puerta y sus manos apretadas frente a ella.

– ¿No vas a pasar?

Hinata dio un respingo al escucharlo y bajó un poco más el rostro, quería hundir su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke para que dejara de verla, quería abrazarlo y sentir esos brazos alrededor de ella… pero eso no podía suceder, además las cosas habían quedado muy claras aquella noche en la posada. Solo atinó a agachar el rostro y encogerse de hombros, no quería entrar a la tienda, quería salir corriendo y meter la cara en una heladera.

– ¿Tú?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y vio el alboroto que estaba causando el rubio. – Hay mucho ruido.

Hinata asintió y observó unos momentos al interior de la tienda, maldita la hora en que Hanabi decidió odiar todos y cada uno de los obi que tenía en casa, si hubiera aceptado alguno prestado esas cosas no estarían sucediendo. Sonrió un poco al ver que la muchacha no dejaba de reír por algo que había dicho el rubio y luego suspiró.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó a ver a Sasuke disimuladamente, el muchacho tenía los brazos bien apretados, se notaba que estaba molesto por algo, además no dejaba de lanzarle miradas extrañas al rubio. Bajó la mano y desvió la mirada, lo mejor sería entrar y terminar con eso, Sasuke estaba demasiado incómodo con ella… y ella no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar su corazón el acelerado ritmo que llevaba.

– Hinata.

Su corazón dio un salto y que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse… no podía creer que le pasara eso a ella. Desvió la mirada unos momentos y la clavó en el suelo, sobre una hoja que no dejaba de balancearse sobre su punta, haciendo una extraña danza con el viento.

– ¿S-Si?

– ¿Es cierto que sales con Hayato?

Desde el día anterior no había dejado de darle vueltas a ese asunto, pero no tenía idea de que tanto supiera Hinata y no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

– P-Pues…

El corazón se le hizo nada y empezó a sentir frías las manos, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Separó los labios, pero no habló, no encontraba su voz, ni las palabras exactas. Solo habían salido dos veces y hacía tres días que no se lo topaba dentro de la casa… no quería decirle que si, pero tampoco podía decirle que no, porque estaría mintiendo.

Suspiró un poco y jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa, Sasuke era la última persona con la que le gustaría tocar ese tema, pero la única persona con la que debía aclararlo. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y vaciló unos momentos, no podía decirle la verdad, porque eso sería como una declaración y en esos momentos eso no era buena idea.

– Solo… n-no es…

Sasuke asintió, no necesitaba escuchar más para conocer el resto de la historia; desvió la mirada hacia la aldea y se cruzó de brazos unos momentos, por alguna razón la idea lo había molestado más de la cuenta. Negó un poco al imaginarse a otro cortejando a Hinata, robándole sonrisas y provocándole sonrojos… la sola imagen lo hacía querer romperle el cuello a alguien. Respiró profundo y relajó los brazos, procurando que Hinata no se diera cuenta, no quería verse como un maniaco celoso y alejarla de él.

– Le deseo suerte con eso.

Hinata se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no había entendido el comentario, pero el tono le había lanzado una extraña descarga eléctrica por toda la espina; suspiró y se frotó el brazo unos momentos. Desvió la mirada, evitando la de Sasuke a toda costa, lo último que quería en esos momentos era perderse en sus ojos. Tenía ganas de correr a su casa y decirle a su padre que no se casaría con nadie del clan, sentía que no podía hacerle eso a Sasuke… ese último mes había bastado para darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy enamorada del Uchiha.

– Sasuke… debo decirte a-algo…

Levantó la mirada y observó a la muchacha a los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con más fuerza, ¿iba a decirle que se casaría con Hayato? Desvió la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo que unas ganas asesinas de encontrar al muchacho se apoderaban de él. Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera continuar, otra voz los interrumpió.

– ¡Ah, gracias a dios! Creí que no llegaría a tiempo…

Hinata y Sasuke se vieron durante dos segundos y luego se giraron para recibir a la muchacha de cabellos rosados, que tan pronto como llegó, quiso darse un fuerte golpe en el estómago y ver si eso podría regresarla en el tiempo unos cuantos segundos.

– Llegas tarde. – Dijo Sasuke completamente serio

– Hubo un inconveniente. ¿Y Naruto? – Preguntó un poco incómoda. Miró al interior de la tienda y asintió. – Ya lo vi… bueno… iré con él.

– Voy contigo.

Observaron a la muchacha de cabello rosa girarse y adentrarse en la tienda. Hinata bajó la mirada y se movió un poco, entró a la tienda seguida de Sasuke y se detuvo antes de ir hacia donde estaban Neji y Hanabi, sentía que alguien le sujetaba con cuidado la parte de atrás de la blusa. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y la piel se le erizó al sentir la respiración de Sasuke detrás de su oreja; el corazón se le aceleró.

– Te ves más bonita que otros días.

Sintió como la soltaba, lo vio pasar a lado de ella y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el muchacho se perdió detrás de un muestrario de telas. Tragó saliva con dificultad y lentamente desvió la mirada al suelo, sintió como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa. Se llevó las manos al pecho y levantó la mirada de nuevo, la desvió rápidamente al toparse con la de Sasuke, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco más.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la castaña no les había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento. La muchacha apretó los labios y fingió que veía las telas que la mujer le estaba mostrando, desvió su atención de los otros dos y volteó a vera Neji, esperó a que el muchacho la observara y enarcó una ceja, el muchacho solo asintió y le señaló una de las telas. Hanabi desvió la mirada y la tomó entre sus manos, el maldito obi le valía un comino.

~oOo~

A la hora del almuerzo Hinata se sorprendió al ver que había tres platos a la mesa, al principio había creído que su padre tomaría el almuerzo con ellas, pero unos minutos después volvió a sorprenderse, al ver que Hanabi llegaba junto con Neji y que el muchacho se sentaba a la mesa con ellas. Por la expresión de la muchacha, podía decir que no estaba alegre como acostumbraba, en realidad, se veía un poco seria y apagada.

Al principio todo había sido un poco serio, Hanabi se veía muy interesada en discutir con Neji el desempeño que estaba teniendo en los combates, y se desilusionó un poco al escuchar el tono tan serio en que la castaña decía "aun le falta mucho por aprender", ese tono era justo como el que su padre tenía siempre. Quería preguntarles porque almorzaban juntos esa noche, pero sentía que Hanabi estaba molesta con ella y no quería que Neji estuviera presente en caso de que la castaña decidiera explotar.

Después de que Hanabi expresara fríamente lo que pensaba del desempeño de su hermana mayor en cuanto a las técnicas de la casa, se quedaron en completo silencio y los tres se dedicaron a terminar de comer su almuerzo, el cual Hinata terminó antes que los otros debido al constante silencio en el que se vio involucrada. Dejó los palillos a lado del plato y se dedicó a verse las manos, mientras los otros dos terminaban de comer, mientras compartían comentarios como: "podrías servirme más té" o "tenga más cuidado".

Cuando menos lo esperaba, escuchó que alguien se levantaba y se sorprendió al ver que la castaña estaba apoyada en la mesa y no dejaba de verla con mirada asesina; tragó saliva con dificultad y volteó a ver a Neji, pidiendo un poco de ayuda, pero el muchacho no parecía estar muy interesado. Vio que la servilleta de la muchacha caía en la mesa con fuerza y volteó a verla de nuevo.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa?

Hanabi juntó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. – No lo se, ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

Se quedaron en completo silencio de nuevo, Hanabi parecía estar a punto de saltar hacia Hinata para arrancarle la cabeza y la de cabello azul estaba esperando que la castaña atacara.

– Al grano. – Dijo la castaña. – ¡Tienes días comportándote de manera extraña!

Hinata juntó las cejas y negó. – Ustedes son los que s-se comportan extraño…

– ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó Hanabi indignada y luego volteó a ver a Neji. – Y tu no te quedes callado, maldita sea, ¡dijimos que estábamos juntos en esto!

El silencio inundó la habitación por completo y solo fue interrumpido por el cansado suspiro que Neji dejó salir; las dos muchachas voltearon a verlo, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba, juntó las manos y activó el Byakugan. Hinata lo observó en silencio, un poco preocupada, solo podía ver las venas del muchacho y su rostro de infinita concentración.

– Deja de perder el tiempo. – Se quejó Hanabi.

El muchacho suspiró y volteó a verla, con las cejas juntas, harto de que se comportara de esa manera. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Hinata con una mirada serena, después de todo ella no lo sacaba de sus casillas cada media hora.

– Vine a hablar sobre el matrimonio de Hinata-sama.

– ¿Qué?

Hanabi la volteó a ver y se llevó una mano a la frente. – No… ¿No sabías? – Volteó a ver a Neji y luego ocultó el rostro detrás de sus manos. – Maldita sea…

¿Acaso su padre se había arrepentido del trato de los cinco años? Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos unos momentos, no podía creer que aun no decidía que hacer y ya comenzaban a ponerle trabas. Escuchó a Hanabi suspirar y volteó a verla, parecía estar a punto de gritar.

– El otro día escuché a Hayato y a papá hablar. – Se frotó el rostro con una mano y cerró los ojos. – Hayato quiere aprovechar la fiesta para pedirte matrimonio.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, no entendía, su padre había estado de acuerdo con ella, ¿por qué permitía esas cosas? Negó un poco y se llevó una mano al rostro, no quería nada con Hayato… al menos no lo que su padre quería que hubiera entre ellos; tragó saliva con dificultad y negó de nuevo. Tenía ganas de volver el estómago. Levantó la mirada y vio la manera en que Hanabi y Neji se miraban, negó de nuevo y dejó salir un ligero suspiro, cargado de toda la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

Negó por tercera vez y al bajar las manos le sorprendió ver que Hanabi tenía un gesto extraño, parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

– N-No puede ser… y-yo… ¡yo hablé con papá!

– Lo sabemos. – Dijo Hanabi con voz ronca.

Se quedaron en completo silencio los tres, Neji seguía con la guardia en alto y no dejaba de revisar que la casa estuviera libre de cualquier par de oídos que fuera a meterlos en problemas por esa reunión. Hanabi se llevó una mano a la barbilla y volteó a ver a Hinata, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

– Conoces el protocolo, todos debemos estar de acuerdo. Y yo no estoy de acuerdo…

– Ni yo. – Dijo Neji en un tono completamente serio. – Pero, estaremos de acuerdo si usted decide casarse con él.

Hanabi asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo queremos saber que es lo que vas a responder ese día…

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil decidir que contestar. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió con ellas, sabía que la respuesta era no, pero no tenía idea de que era lo mejor. Respiró profundo y sintió como se empezaba a formar un nudo en su garganta; empezaba a sentir desesperación, recordaba haber hablado con su padre y dejar muy en claro que aún debían pasar cinco años. Veintiún años no son demasiados ¿o si?

El simple hecho de saber que el día de la fiesta habría un hombre por ahí, con un anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo y buscando el momento perfecto para poder detener todo y pedirle matrimonio, la hacía sentir pero; ¿cómo se lo quitaría de encima sin alarmar a su padre? ¿De que manera podría decirle que no sin dejarlo en ridículo? Negó, no podía decirle que no frente a tantas personas… por eso lo estaba haciendo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la mesa.

– Maldita sea…

Hanabi volteó a ver a Neji, el muchacho también observaba a Hinata preocupado… suspiró y recargó el rostro sobre su diestra, Neji entendía a Hinata más de lo que el podía darse cuenta.

– Puede decidir si quiere casarse o no y con quien. – Dijo Neji en tono serio. – Pero conoce las reglas.

Bajó las manos a su regazo, esas malditas reglas llevaban días dándole vueltas en la cabeza; las había repasado una y otra vez, buscando una manera de escapar de sus condiciones y las consecuencias, pero no encontraba esa pequeña ranura. Asintió y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que estaban apretadas una contra la otra por la tensión que sentía en esos momentos.

Se imaginó un aro de plata en el dedo anular y sintió que el color abandonaba su cuerpo, al igual que toda su sangre. Cerró su mano e intentó deshacerse de la sensación que esa imagen le había causado; se frotó la mano unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada hacia Neji. Recordó lo que acababa de decir y negó un poco.

– Hinata… Neji no está de acuerdo con lo que te voy a decir, pero…

Desvió la mirada del muchacho y observó a Hanabi, podía ver que había cariño en sus ojos, pero también podía ver miedo y algo que parecía ser rencor. Vio como Hanabi suspiraba y desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto detrás de ella. Neji tenía las cejas juntas y los ojos cerrados, y por la manera en que estaba sentado no era difícil darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba en contra de lo que Hanabi estaba diciendo… pero ella no entendía porqué estaban actuando así.

Hanabi suspiró al ver la manera en que Hinata los observaba y se alejó un poco de Neji, tenía suficiente con la discusión del día anterior y en esos momentos lo último que quería era volver a pelear con él. Le sonrió a Hinata y bajó la mirada.

– Sabes cual es la condición, Hinata…

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio, viendo la cabeza de Hanabi y la de Neji, observó al muchacho abrir los ojos y clavar su severa mirada en ella… y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió hacia la frente del muchacho. Dejó salir un suspiro y agachó un poco el rostro, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, sabía lo mucho que Neji odiaba ese estúpido sello.

– Ahora entiende.

Hinata asintió y escuchó a Hanabi bufar. – ¡Pues yo creo que el matrimonio es algo peor que ese sello! ¡Prefiero tener que sellarla con mis propias manos, pero saber que vive a lado de alguien que la hace feliz!

– No hable solo por usted.

Escuchó un golpe sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada de inmediato, el puño Hanabi seguía recargado sobre la madera y veía con ojos asesinos a Neji. Respiró profundo y apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo.

– Basta…

Hanabi desvió la mirada hacia Hinata y luego volteó a ver a Neji unos momentos; golpeó de nuevo la mesa, empujó su silla lejos de ella y les dio la espalda a ambos. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó tranquilizarse, podía sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre su espalda, pero no le importaba, estaba molesta.

Neji volteó a ver a Hanabi unos momentos, quería justificar su conducta pensando que era a causa de la edad, después de todo tenía dieciséis años. Se cruzó de brazos y los recargó sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y negó un poco, Hanabi no podía hablar del sello, ella no conocía lo que se sentía llevarlo en la frente todo el tiempo.

Se quedaron en completo silencio por varios minutos, cada uno repasando las ideas que tenían acerca de ese tema o intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho la muchacha, había creído que ella sería la primera en negarse a que ella tomara esa decisión. Bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a ver a Neji y dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

– Conozco las reglas… y las he repasado mucho ultimadamente… p-pero es mi decisión y-y no tienen que ponerse así…

El muchacho volteó a ver a Hinata y luego bajó la mirada, el conocía esas reglas, y las había escuchado antes, aquel día en el que Hiashi-sama le advirtió que debía terminar su relación con su compañera de equipo antes de que salieran heridos ambos. Asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no podría intervenir en lo que Hinata decidiera.

– Necesitamos saber tu decisión, entonces… lo demás veremos como resolverlo en cuanto se presente…

Levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana menor, sentía que había fallado en su deber de hermana mayor, no la estaba protegiendo como era debido. Se limpió los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas volvían a formarse. Sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas horriblemente mal. Sabía que casarse con alguien del clan era lo de menos, pero su padre ya había elegido a Hayato y en cuanto ella lo rechazara no habría marcha atrás.

– Hinata, ¿te quieres casar con Hayato si o no?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sabía que la respuesta era no, era de lo que más estaba segura en esos momentos.

– Se sincera, Hinata… por favor.

_Te ves más bonita que otros días…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco un comentario? Si es así, pueden dejarlo en el cuadro de abajo :3<br>**

¿A que los dejé con la duda? Jeje, espero que si. Bueno, de aquí pueden pasar dos cosas... que aun no tengo muy claras cual sea la mejor, pero bueeeeeno, ya sabré que hacer. Ya tengo el capítulo veinticuatro y espero poder actualizar el viernes. Actualizo hoy, porque estaré muy ocupada y no quiero dejarlos con la duda tanto tiempo.

Leí el manga y me puse al corriente, no tienen idea de cuanto amé a Suigetsu, eso no tiene nada que ver pero quería decirlo... espero les haya gustado la historia ¡y muchas gracias por leerme!

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Magiu: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Ya pronto podrás darle un vistazo a las normas del clan, ya tengo a cierta Hyuuga de cabellos castaños trabajando en ello ;) Me alegra que mi historia te guste y espero nos sigamos leyendo, un beso, hasta luego :)

**Guest: **¡Jajaja muchas gracias! Me alegra que digas eso, comenzaba a temer que mi idea de Sasuke estaba errada :s La verdad Sakura y Naruto merecen ser sus mejores amigos, al menos en esta historia, por que ellos han soportado mucho por él. Ahora, los hombres son unos infantiles cuando están solos, así que de ahí sale esa pequeña parte. Bueno, aquí Sasuke comienza con el cortejo, muy valiente al hacerlo mientras están Neji y Hanabi cerca e.e jajajaja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el que sigue :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo! Un beso!

**Maribelteka:** Tus comentarios me confundieron por unos momentos, pero ya lo resolví :B Tenía mucho que no te leía y agradezco tus comentarios. Y no te preocupes, lo de Sasuke y Hinata ya empezará a resolverse, espera un poco. ¡Yo también empecé con el Naruhina! De hecho me gusta la pareja, se complementan, pero también creo que ella y Sasuke funcionan más, son diferentes en ciertos aspectos y similares en algunos, que creo son los más importantes. A mi no me decepcionó, pero en realidad no se que sentí, jajaja y fíjate que leí algo que me dejó un poco enojada, decía que al parecer Masashi tiene pensado que termine en yaoi... no es que tenga algo contra el yaoi pero, no se, no me gustó la idea... en fin, lo bueno es que existe el fanfiction :D Y creo que Sakura no le cae bien a bastantes -.- me pregunto que pensará Kushina de ella al ver como maltrata al rubio. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D Me alegra que sigas leyéndome, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Un beso :)

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Actualizando: Jueves 2 de Agosto. **DIOS MÍO! Ya casi es un año de que empecé a actualizar :3 Me pondré sentimental...

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – "La fiesta"<strong>

Ino caminó por el pasillo del pabellón de aislamiento en completo silencio, pasó de largo por las habitaciones y bajó las escaleras en silencio, revisando el reporte médico de una mujer que tenía un caso de envenenamiento. Suspiró un poco y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, saludó a una de las enfermeras y se detuvo al llegar a su oficina; abrió la puerta con la llave y la cerró al entrar, dejó las carpetas en su silla y luego tomó una pequeña botella de cristal que tenía en el escritorio.

La agitó un poco, dentro tenía un líquido color dorado; sonrió y roció un poco sobre su cuello, odiaba oler a medicamentos y enfermo. Maldijo mentalmente el nombre de Sakura y el momento en que se le ocurrió golpear a uno de sus pacientes, ahora ella tenía que aguantar a los solitarios enfermos del pabellón de aislamiento, mientras ella jugaba con los niños de la academia.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a llenarle la cabeza, juntó un poco las cejas y observó la botella de perfume; la acercó a su nariz y juntó aun más las cejas, conocía ese extraño aroma… pero no podía recordar que era. Se recargó en la pared y lentamente se fue deslizando hacia el suelo, sentía que flotaba por el aire; chasqueó la lengua y dejó salir una pequeña risita al tiempo que se deslizaba por completo y caía de llenó al suelo.

Escuchó un extraño chasquido y vio que una mujer igual a ella salía de su casillero; volvió a reír y la señaló con el dedo anular, bajó la mano y siguió riendo, observó a su otro yo, parado frente a ella y con una cara completamente seria. Negó un poco e intentó levantarse, pero comenzaba a ser difícil coordinar sus movimientos; juntó un poco las cejas y volvió a reír, las cosas comenzaban a distorsionarse.

– ¿Qué… cadajo? – Pronunció con voz lenta y arrastrada. – ¿Qué…? Le pusiste algo a mi pedfume…

Se escuchó una última carcajada y sin más, la rubia cayó en un profundo sueño. La otra rubia chasqueó la lengua y tomó a la Ino inconsciente por el brazo, tiró de ella y se la acomodó sobre la espalda; caminó de regreso al casillero y acomodó a la rubia ahí adentró, procurando que la posición no fuera muy incómoda para ella. Batalló durante unos minutos, ya que la rubia se deslizaba hacia afuera rápidamente y no le daba tiempo a cerrar la puerta.

Empujó a Ino con fuerza y sacó su mano rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta, para no lastimarse. Escuchó el sonido del cuerpo de la rubia golpear contra la puerta y se alejó lentamente, observando la puerta en caso de que se abriera. Suspiró al ver que la rubia estaba a salvo dentro de su casillero y tomó las carpetas que había dejado en la silla.

– Dulces sueños.

Sin decir más a la mujer inconsciente que tenía captiva en el casillero, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina; se topó con una enfermera que la ignoró por completo y caminó hacia el pabellón de aislamiento. Caminó a una velocidad que consideraba normal y saludó al guardia que estaba sentado en la entrada al pabellón; abrió las carpetas y entró a una que otra habitación, hasta que dio con la que estaba buscando.

Sonrió por su inteligencia y tomó la llave que había dentro de la una de las carpetas, abrió la puerta y observó al hombre pálido que veía con nostalgia por la ventana; cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hasta él, sacó un lápiz y un pedazo de pergamino y lo acomodó cerca de su diestra.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con voz ronca el albino.

La mujer negó. – No tengo mucho tiempo.

El albino entrecerró los ojos y alejó su mano del papel. – No eres la doctora Yamanaka.

– Cállate. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

El hombre la observó sorprendido y abrió su diestra, la sacudió un poco para que los mechones de cabello que tenía días escondiendo ahí cayeran en la cama; tomó el lápiz con cuidado y escribió en el papel, lo dobló torpemente, lanzó el lápiz a la cama y tomó los mechones de cabello, escondiéndolos dentro de su puño de nuevo.

– El lunes vendrán por ti a las cuatro de la mañana. No te resistas y responde todo lo que te pregunten.

La mujer tomó el papel y lo escondió en su bolsillo, guardó el lápiz en una de las carpetas y observó los medicamentos del muchacho antes de salir de la habitación; caminó a la última y fingió revisar algunas cosas, y después caminó de regreso a la oficina de Ino… los efectos de la droga que le había suministrado pasarían pronto.

Entró a la oficina de la mujer, dejó las carpetas en la silla y abrió el casillero, tomó a la muchacha de un brazo y la arrastró hasta la silla, la sentó y luego la acomodó sobre el escritorio para que al despertar pensara que se había quedado dormida. Tomó el lápiz de la carpeta, cerró el casillo y salió por la ventana.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Ino se sentó sobresaltada. Parpadeó varias veces al ver que se encontraba sentada en su oficina. Sintió un ligero malestar y la visión se le nubló por unos momentos, se llevó una manó a la frente y gruñó, no era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida en su consultorio… pero esta vez había soñado algo tan extraño que le había parecido real. Se frotó un poco la frente y cerró los ojos, odiaba esas pequeñas siestas de quince minutos, siempre la dejaban aun más cansada que momentos antes.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y suspiró un poco al darse un ligero masaje, le dolían los hombros, la espalda y el cuello, como cuando duras mucho tiempo en una posición incómoda. Abrió los ojos y respiró profundo, clavó la mirada en la pequeña botella que contenía su perfume favorito y la tomó entre sus manos, movió la botella de un lado a otro y luego la dejó en el escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y tomó un pedazo de papel y un frasco con un líquido amarillento. Algo en ese sueño no terminaba de agradarle. Roció el perfume en el papel y luego dejó caer una gota del líquido amarillo, si cambiaba a color verde era porque le habían mezclado alguna droga.

– Veamos…

Observó la mancha que había en el papel y golpeó el escritorio con sus dedos durante unos segundos, esperando que las soluciones reaccionaran, pero nada pasaba. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, arrojó el frasco dentro del cajón y el papel lo hizo bolita, lo arrojó al cesto de la basura y se llevó las manos a la cara… en verdad se sentía fregada.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y lo frotó un poco, ¿en verdad se había quedado dormida? Se dejo caer en la silla y dejó salir un bostezo, sentía que podría quedarse dormida en cualquier momento. Agitó un poco la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, mejor se activaría un poco, no quería pasarse en los horarios con los medicamentos de sus pacientes. Se detuvo al quedar de frente a un retrato en el que salían ella y Sakura; la boca se le secó por completo y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. ¿Y si en verdad la habían drogado?

– Maldita sea… – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro. – Vaya líos a los que te metes, Sakura…

~oOo~

La gente no dejaba de hablar y la música se podía escuchar por toda la casa, Hinata llevaba una hora caminando entre las personas y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden; de vez en cuando veía a Hanabi caminar acompañada de alguien, que era la encargada de llevar a los invitados a sus mesas. Se detuvo unos momentos con un grupo de mujeres que no dejaba de reír y en cuanto todo estuvo en orden se alejó de ahí, en dirección a una mesa.

Se sostuvo de una silla unos momentos y se llevó una mano a la cintura, el obi estaba demasiado apretado y entre tanta carrera comenzaba a faltarle el aire; respiró profundo y regresó a su postura elegante antes de que alguien se acercara a preguntar que era lo que le pasaba. Empezó a caminar, viendo entre las personas con la esperanza de ver al Uchiha, pero como momentos antes, no había señales del muchacho ni del rubio.

Bajó la mirada, no entendía por que estaba esperando que el azabache apareciera en la fiesta, lo había visto en la tienda, pero el tiempo que duró ahí no volteo a ver un solo muestrario. Respiró profundo de nuevo y un fuerte jalón la sacó de sus pensamientos y casi la hizo caer al suelo; se detuvo del hombro de quien había tirado de ella y juntó un poco las cejas, soltó a Hanabi y le miró con reproche.

– ¡N-No hagas eso!

Hanabi movió la parte superior de su cuerpo de un lado a otro y luego dejó caer los brazos. – La consciencia…

Negó y sonrió un poco, que consciencia ni que nada… solo que tenía toda la noche escapándose de Hayato.

– Apretaste demasiado el obi. – Se quejó. – Si muero será tu culpa.

– Tú hiciste lo mismo.

Respiró profundo de nuevo y le sonrió a una familia que acababa de llegar acompañada por Neji, les dio la bienvenida y mantuvo una sonrisa cordial hasta que la familia desapareció de su campo de visión; regresó su atención a Hanabi y negó un poco. La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a regresar a la puerta; le regañó un poco por la postura que tenía y la vio caminar en dirección a la entrada. Se quedó ahí unos momentos, recuperando el aliento que Hanabi le había arrancado con su pequeño susto.

En cuanto se sintió lista regresó al jardín, vio a Shino platicando con Kiba, que desvió su atención solo unos segundos del Aburame para saludarla a ella y señalarle un puesto vacío que había a lado de ellos; Hinata le sonrió y asintió, agradecida de que el muchacho la estuviera esperando. Siguió con trayecto después de hacerle una seña a sus amigos y empezó a caminar entre la gente, se llevó una mano a la cintura y volvió a respirar profundo. Necesitaba arreglar el obi o moriría por asfixia.

Vio a uno de los meseros pasar con una bandeja llena de copas con algo que parecía ser agua, sin dudarlo tomó una, aquella noche estaba haciendo más calor que de costumbre y traer puesto un kimono tradicional en esa noche era de valientes. Le dio un sorbo al agua y al instante sintió como le refrescaba, cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego siguió caminando, recibió con una sonrisa a la Yamanaka, que venía del brazo de Chouji y Shikamaru.

Estuvieron platicando durante unos momentos sobre los peinados, el maquillaje y el kimono; Hinata agradeció el momento en que Shikamaru decidió que era tiempo de buscar una mesa, los gritos que pegaba Ino habían sido lo suficientemente agudos como para causar daños permanentes. Se giró y sintió que golpeaba su nariz contra algo ligeramente mullido, levantó la mirada y se llevó una mano al área afectada al ver que se trataba de Neji.

– Luce pálida.

– El obi…

Neji asintió una sola vez y sonrió un poco. – Puedo ayudarla si gusta.

Negó y rio un poco, nerviosa. – ¡N-No es para tanto, Neji-niisan!

– Solo venía a avisarle que la esperan en la mesa siete.

Hinata repasó rápidamente a todos los invitados que habían llegado ya y no recordaba haber visto a alguien en esa mesa; le sonrió a Neji y asintió, lo observó hacer una ligera reverencia y luego alejarse de ahí. Suspiró, esa mesa estaba del otro lado de la multitud, cerca a las puertas que daban para el interior de la casa y no tenía idea de si sobreviviría la travesía.

Caminó entre las personas con dificultad, ya que la mayoría la detenía para conversar con ella sobre cosas que olvidaba en cuanto se alejaba de ellos; respiró profundo de nuevo y rogó por que ese caos se terminara pronto, cada vez le faltaba más el aire y no podía desatarse el kimono frente a todos. Se hizo un camino entre dos grupos de personas y trastabilló un poco después de que alguien le pisara la parte baja del kimono. Se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo y observó la mesa de la que había hablado Neji.

– Oh…

En esa mesa estaban las dos médico de su generación, acompañadas por sus respectivos equipos; apretó las manos, agradeciendo que nadie pudiera verlas bajo las enormes mangas y se quedó parada, viendo al grupo platicar sobre algo que los latidos de su corazón no le permitían escuchar. Bajó la mirada, podría regresar luego y usar a los demás invitados como excusa de su ausencia.

Respiró profundo y empezó a girar, pero una estruendosa voz masculina la obligó a detenerse y colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, sintió que las mejillas comenzaban a calentársele y agachó un poco el rostro, avergonzada. Los saludó con un ligero gesto de la mano y caminó lentamente hacia ellos, sonriendo lo mejor que la situación le permitía.

– ¡Creímos que no vendrías nunca! – Gritó el rubio enérgicamente.

Bajó la mirada y negó. – ¿C-Cómo crees?

Tomó lugar a lado de Ino y pronto la envolvieron en una conversación en la que la elogiaban por la fiesta, pero ella solo reía y negaba haber participado en la organización. Varias veces volteó a ver a Sasuke y luego bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose como una idiota al notar que el muchacho veía al frente o a la persona que estaba hablando en esos momentos.

Ahogó un suspiro y fingió estar atenta de la conversación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho de cabellos negros que estaba sentado a tres lugares de ella, entre Shikamaru y Naruto. Juntó sus manos y sintió que su corazón latía con pesadez, alejar a Sasuke aquella noche había sido la peor decisión de su vida, quería golpearse la cabeza con la mesa, pero en ese momento eso no era buena idea.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y poco a poco volvió a escuchar las voces de las personas que la rodeaban; se sorprendió al notar que el tema de conversación había cambiado y que ahora todos parecían estar molestando a Sasuke para que dijera algo. Lo volteó a ver unos momentos, sin saber exactamente lo que le habían preguntado y desvió la mirada en cuanto el volteó a verla.

– No creí que fueras tímido, Sasuke-kun. – Se burló Ino, acentuando el "kun" con un tono meloso. – Solo responde…

Sasuke juntó un poco las cejas y le envió a Naruto una mirada de advertencia, después lo molería a golpes, solo a el se le ocurría preguntar "Del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto te enamoraste de Hinata hace unos momentos? Volteó a ver a Hinata por una fracción de segundo y sintió alivio al notar que la muchacha observaba a todos confundida… al parecer no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

– ¿Cuatro? – Preguntó la rubia con interés.

– Déjalo respirar, mujer… eres tan problemática. – Se quejó Shikamaru.

Sonrió al ver como la rubia le daba un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho, ocasionando que el vaso del moreno se deslizara de sus dedos y chocara contra la mesa, salpicándolo a él, a la rubia y a Sasuke. Pronto estallaron en risas Naruto, Sakura y Chouji, que no dejaban de señalar a sus respectivos mejores amigos; Hinata agachó el rostro y sonrió un poco, la cara que había puesto Ino en verdad le había causado gracia.

Levantó el rostro e intentó evitar que su voz temblara por la risa que la escena le estaba causando; apretó los labios y observó a la rubia levantarse molesta, no paraba de regañar a Shikamaru por el derrame y cuando recordaba que su kimono estaba húmedo, intentaba secarlo con la mano. Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta los afectados por el ataque del vaso.

– ¿U-Una servilleta?

Shikamaru levantó una mano y negó, haciendo un gesto que le restaba importancia la asunto, se giró hacia a Ino y observó la mirada de perrito que tenía en el rostro, asintió divertida y se giró hacia el tercero, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó un poco las manos bajo sus mangas.

– ¿U-Uchiha-san?

Uchiha-SAN. No solo lo llamaba por su apellido, ahora también era SAN.

Por alguna razón la manera en que la muchacha se refería a él era odiosamente respetuosa, preferiría que le llamara con ese odioso "kun" seguido de Sasuke. La observó unos momentos y luego negó, observó la mancha que había en su kimono, no era para tanto, además la noche era cálida así que suponía que secaría pronto.

Agradeció que la muchacha desapareciera de ahí, era difícil no verla, lucía más hermosa que nunca con el kimono y los colores tan vivos resaltaban lo claro de sus ojos y de su piel, parecía sacada de una pintura. Escuchó un sonido similar a un golpe y volteó a ver al Nara y a la Yamanaka, que comenzaban una nueva riña acerca de algo que el no quería saber; rodó la mirada y volteó a ver a Naruto, no se le olvida su broma de momentos antes.

Activó el Sharingan y juntó un poco más las cejas, ya había usado sus ojos en el rubio antes y no dudaría en hacerlo esos momentos. Vio como caían los párpados del muchacho, escondiendo los azules ojos que lo habían observado con pánico momentos antes.

– ¡Era broma, estúpido! – Se quejó, sin abrir los ojos. – ¡Sakura-chan, dile algo!

– A mi no me metas…

Desactivó el Sharingan y giró el rostro al percibir un movimiento a lado de él, Hinata había regresado con la servilleta para la rubia, que no había dejado de reñir con el moreno; apretó un poco los puños y observó la manera tan tranquila en que la muchacha intentaba calmar a la rubia. No alzaba la voz, ni chillaba como las demás, solo tomaba a la rubia del brazo y la obligaba a verla… le sonreía dulcemente y le decía algo que el no podía escuchar.

Sintió un pinchazo en la espalda y se giró rápidamente, se topó con un par de miradas coloridas, que lo veían con picardía; juntó las cejas, de seguro se le había quedado viendo a la Hyuuga como estúpido. Esa mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que le causaba con su sola presencia. Respiró profundo y se levantó en silencio, pero la voz de Naruto frustró su intento de escape.

– ¿A donde vas, teme?

Inoportuno, como siempre. –Al baño, ¿quieres venir o que? Maldito afeminado.

El rostro de Naruto se descompuso de inmediato y giró el cuello en dirección a Sakura; Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, había conseguido lo que quería. Por suerte la mesa estaba cerca a la casa y no llamaría mucho la atención de las muchachas que andaban por ahí, dedicando miradas coquetas a cualquiera que las mirara.

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, preocupada por la manera tan hosca en que se había levantado y referido al rubio; dejó de intervenir entre los integrantes del equipo diez. No entendía porque había rechazado la servilleta si lo limpiaría de todos modos; se llevó una mano al pecho y bajó la mirada, simplemente no podía entenderlo… aquel día en la tienda le había elogiado y ahora la ignoraba.

Suspiró de nuevo y regresó la atención a la mesa, percatándose de la manera en que Sakura y Naruto se le habían quedado viendo. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban rápidamente y quiso cubrirse el rostro con las manos, se habían dado cuenta de todo y no podía decirles algo porque solo afirmaría sus sospechas.

– Así es él, Hinata. – Dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa. – Está amargado porque su mamá jamás lo abrazó de niño…

– ¡Que cruel! – Dijo Sakura al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la pierna. – ¡A ti no te abrazó tu mamá de niño! – Dijo la muchacha, resaltando el "a ti"

Sintió que le estiraban la manga y volteó a ver a la rubia, tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos. – No les hagas caso… lo están cubriendo, es obvio que tu belleza lo sorprendió. Te aseguro, está arrepentido de haberte pasado.

Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían aun más y agachó el rostro por completo, mientras Sakura regañaba a la rubia con la mirada. Apretó un poco más sus manos bajo las mangas, estaba comportándose como una quinceañera… ¡o peor! Respiró profundo varias veces, sin dejar de escuchar la manera en que la rubia comenzaba a reírse por algo que Sakura había comentado.

Levantó el rostro y le sonrió a Naruto, que seguía viéndola, al parecer muy interesado por la manera en que Sasuke la hacía actuar; desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa e incómoda y vio a todas las personas que no dejaban de hablar y de reír alrededor de ella. Volteó hacia la mesa de nuevo e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

– Y-Yo… debo ocuparme de los invitados… l-los veo luego.

Se alejó de ahí rápidamente y chasqueó la lengua al sentir que el aire comenzaba a faltarle rápidamente… se había olvidado por completo del estúpido nudo que no la dejaba respirar; se detuvo un poco, respiró profundo y volvió a caminar. Buscó caras inconformes entre las personas, pero solo se encontró con el rostro de Hanabi… al parecer estaba discutiendo algo con Neji y no parecía estar muy contenta.

Se llevó una mano a la cintura y agachó un poco el rostro, no podía creer lo difícil que era respirar; ahora no conforme con tener que hablar con todos los invitados, debía administrar el aire que entraba a sus pulmones… ¡eso era inaudito! Le sonrió a una pareja con la que casi chocaba y los rodeó, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y volvió a respirar profundo, eso comenzaba a desesperarla; al abrirlos sintió que todo el aire que había en su interior se escapaba por completo, Hayato estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ahí y al parecer la había visto, ya que empezaba a alejarse de las personas con las que había estado hablando.

Caminó en dirección contraria y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al perderse tras un grupo de muchachas que no dejaban de secretearse y de hacer odiosas risitas. Giró el rostro hacia atrás y volvió a esconderse detrás de un grupo de personas al ver que el muchacho aparecía de entre las personas y miraba en todas direcciones.

– No… por favor, no.

Se giró de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa de regalos, no le importaba esconderse debajo, lo único que quería era mantenerse lo más alejada de Hayato y así evitar que pudiera pedirle matrimonio; se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y el aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien de confianza, así podría pedirle que le dijera donde se encontraba Hayato sin tener que dar explicaciones o quedar como una idiota.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mesa y echó un rápido vistazo, al parecer había perdido al muchacho unos cuantos grupos de personas atrás; cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, intentando hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y esa extraña sensación que comenzaba a adueñarse de su cabeza desapareciera.

– ¿Disculpe, ha visto a Hinata?

El corazón se le detuvo. Abrió los ojos y buscó desesperada a Hayato.

– Hace dos o tres minutos… iba hacia la mesa de regalos.

Negó y volteó hacia todos lados, nadie la estaba viendo, pero Hayato no tardaría en aparecer; cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a esconderse bajo la mesa, agradecida de que el mantel fuera lo suficientemente largo y no dejara ver lo que había debajo. Se abrazó las piernas y contuvo la respiración, al escuchar que alguien se detenía justo a su lado, del otro lado del mantel, pero no se movía de lugar, tan solo giraba de vez en cuando.

Dejó salir el aire de poco en poco e inhaló de la misma forma, no quería producir el menor sonido, solo quería que el muchacho se alejara de ahí y la dejara en paz por unas cuantas horas. Escuchó que se movía de lugar y pudo respirar con un poco más de libertad, aunque el nudo del obi parecía estar más apretado que nunca en esos momentos.

– ¡Hanabi!

– ¡Oh, genial! – Escuchó decir a la castaña en un tono irónico. – ¿Ve lo que ha provocado?

Quiso echar un vistazo, la ironía había desaparecido de la voz de Hanabi y había sido remplazada por un tono de verdadera molestia; estuvo a punto de asomarse, pero la voz de Hayato la hizo regresar a su posición, temerosa de que pudiera escucharla.

– Disculpe, no fue mi intención-…

– No importa… ¿qué necesita?

– ¿Ha visto a Hinata?

– Si, hace años. ¿Para que la busca?

No sabía donde posar la mirada, quería saber para que la estaba buscando Hayato y ese nuevo silencio empezaba a angustiarla; se inclinó un poco, para escuchar en caso de que estuvieran secreteando, pero solo consiguió escuchar lo mismo: montones de voces y risas.

– Quiero… proponerle matrimonio.

El corazón se le detuvo y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, además comenzaba a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos; respiró lo mejor que pudo en silencio y cerró los ojos. _¿Hanabi, por qué estas tan callada?_ Pensó con terror, la muchacha siempre era un maremoto de palabras en esas situaciones.

– ¿Ha perdido la cabeza, acaso?

– No.

– Mi hermana no le dará una respuesta positiva a una persona que se anda exhibiendo. Así que pierde su tiempo y si quiere mantener su dignidad, le recomiendo que se ahorre el número.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha y recargó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, sentía débil el cuello y una extraña pesadez en los párpados; volvió a respirar profundo y empezó a escuchar que los sonidos de la fiesta comenzaban a atenuarse, lentamente.

– Hanabi-sama, ¿Qué cosas dice?

– La verdad, solamente. Le recomiendo que guarde esa pregunta para otra ocasión. Con permiso.

– La acompaño…

Pasaron unos minutos y salió de debajo de la mesa lentamente, después de asegurarse que Hanabi se había llevado a Hayato lejos y de que nadie la estuviera viendo; se sostuvo de la mesa al sentirse más mareada que momentos antes y comenzó a preocuparse al sentir que unas nauseas extrañas la atacaban. Un fuerte deseo de ver a Sasuke la embargó, ahora que Hanabi le había dicho eso a Hayato sentía que su decisión había sido la correcta.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, necesitaba arreglar el obi o moriría en cualquier momento; sentía que las voces se mezclaban en un extraño sonido que entraba con forma de espiral a sus oídos y explotaba ahí dentro, la boca comenzó a secársele y se sostuvo, aterrada, a una de las paredes ya que cada vez le era más difícil poder caminar sin sentir que se iba de lado. Agradeció que nadie quisiera hablar con ella y respiró un poco antes de subir los escalones; se detuvo con fuerza de la baranda y se impulsó, hasta que llegó al pasillo.

Se impulsó y caminó de manera extraña hasta el interior de la casa, ahí no pudo sostener más sus pasos y cayó al suelo, se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró profundo. No sabía que era lo que la estaba afectando más: el no saber de Sasuke o ese desgraciado nudo. Se puso en pie y al instante chocó contra una de las paredes, abrió los ojos y vio que las luces de colores y los adornos del pasillo se movían en círculos.

– Ay… no…

Esa asquerosa sensación de frío y calor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo, la piel se le erizó por completo, un extraño sabor le inundó la boca y los labios empezaron a entumírsele, al igual que las manos; parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de las pequeñas manchas negras que iban creciendo dentro de su campo de visión, no podía desmayarse ahí. Respiró una última vez antes de sentir que su cuerpo se debilitaba por completo y que comenzaba a caer.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Intentó abrir los ojos al sentir que chocaba contra algo suave y cálido, pero la inconsciencia parecía ir ganando la batalla; respiró por inercia y un ligero aroma varonil llegó a su nariz… sonrió un poco, lo reconocería donde fuera y sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Volvió a respirar, sintiendo como la nube de la inconsciencia comenzaba a disiparse.

– ¿Hinata?

Sintió como el peso de la muchacha caía sobre el por completo y la acomodó lo mejor que pudo en sus brazos; la había seguido en una extraña carrera hasta que la perdió de vista al llegar a la mesa de regalos, por culpa de cierto Hyuuga que llevaba toda la noche buscándola… no podía creer que al encontrarla pasaba eso. Sintió como ella se aferra a su kimono, con una fuerza tan diminuta que no parecía la de una mujer de casi veintidós años.

Le tocó la frente y sintió pequeñas gotas de sudor frío adherirse a su piel, eso no era normal, ¿estaba enferma acaso? La escuchó suspirar y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al ver que esos ojos claros estaban a la vista de nuevo. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la sostuvo por la espalda, se veía demasiado pálida aún.

– ¿Estás bien?

Lo observó unos minutos y asintió una vez.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonrió un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, nunca había escuchado al Uchiha tan preocupado. – B-Bien… descuida…

Se sentía tan feliz de verlo ahí, frente a ella con su kimono azul oscuro como la noche; se sostuvo de él hasta que las cosas dejaron de moverse tan rápido y entonces intentó alejarse de él, pero la mano que tenía sobre su espalda la obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

– ¿Estás enferma?

Negó, avergonzada. – N-No es… y-yo… necesito ir a mi habitación…

La observó unos minutos, aun se veía pálida y parecía que podría desmayar en cualquier momento. – Te acompaño.

Sintió que el corazón se le disparaba y negó rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al sentir que se mareaba. – ¡No! S-Si alguien nos ve-…

– Me importa un bledo, estás enferma. ¿Hacia donde?

Sintió que las mejillas se le calentaban un poco y levantó la mano en dirección hacia su derecha. Sintió como Sasuke la tomaba entre sus brazos y sonrió un poco, la última vez que la había llevado así fue en ese absurdo sueño; recargó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y cerró los ojos, aun se sentía mal.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos y una sensación le inundó el pecho, llenándolo de calor… no entendía que era lo que le pasaba con ella. Se dejó guiar por la muchacha y se sorprendió al entrar a su habitación, podía sentir a Hinata en cada color y cada detalle; se acercó a la cama y la dejó bajar con cuidado. La observó suspirar y cubrirse el rostro con las manos unos minutos… al parecer el malestar no desaparecía.

– ¿Necesitas un médico? Puedo llamar a Sakura

Agitó una mano y sonrió un poco. – N-No… es necesario.

Le puso una mano en la frente y apretó un poco los labios. – ¿Segura que estás bien?

Asintió de nuevo y se alejó de él. – ¿P-Podrías salir?

La observó unos momentos y asintió, no serviría de nada agobiarla. – Estaré afuera, llama si pasa algo.

Levantó la mirada unos momentos y asintió. – S-Solo serán unos minutos…

Lo observó alejarse de ella, abrir la puerta, girar el pestillo antes de salir y cerrarla detrás de él; sonrió un poco ante el gesto, Sasuke en verdad era un hombre muy raro. Se recostó en la cama de lado, aun se sentía débil, se llevó las manos a la espalda y desató el obi con cuidado y un poco de dificultad; suspiró al sentir que el obi dejaba de oprimirle el abdomen y casi de inmediato una sensación cálida le recorrió el cuerpo. Se recostó unos momentos y respiró profundo, sintiendo que el oxígeno regresaba a su cerebro y comenzaba a fortalecer las vértebras de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, tomó el obi con cuidado y con manos temblorosas se dedicó a hacer el nudo de nuevo; después de lo que le pareció una eternidad observó el nudo frente a él espejo y sonrió, giró el obi hasta que el nudo quedó en su espalda y recordó lo que Sasuke había dicho antes de salir. Se llevó una mano al pecho y caminó a la puerta, se quedó viéndola unos segundos y giró el pestillo, abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al muchacho parado en la pared contraria.

– Gracias. – Dijo un poco nerviosa. Se giró para cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo. – ¿Qué-…?

– ¿Te importa si hablamos? – Preguntó serio.

Lo observó en silencio unos momentos y luego observó el pasillo, no sentía a alguien cerca. – E-Está bien.

Entró a la habitación y esperó a que Sasuke entrara, cerró la puerta con cuidad y giró el pestillo, para que no fueran a abrir la puerta y llevarse una impresión errónea. Se quedó unos segundos parada detrás de la puerta y cerró los ojos unos momentos, mientras intentaba calmar su corazón y deshacerse de la agitación que amenazaba con apoderarse de sus pulmones.

Sasuke caminó hasta quedar frente a un librero que había en una esquina de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos, estar solo con ella no le agradaba mucho. Sintió que la sensación que había en su pecho se acrecentaba; desvió la mirada hacia el frente y juntó un poco las cejas, jamás entendería porque se sentía así al estar con ella.

Todos sus sentidos se concentraban en sentirla solamente a ella, en notar cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchar el sonido que emitía al moverse aunque fuera un centímetro… si eso era estar enamorado, esperaba no tenerla jamás a lado en batalla. Bajó la mirada al suelo y respiró profundo, necesitaba deshacerse de esa pregunta que lo atormentaba desde el día en que Sakura y Naruto le dieron la invitación, pero no debía ser indiscreto. Bajó la mirada y decidió pegarse al plan.

– El otro día, en la tienda, dije la verdad.

Apretó el rostro al escuchar eso y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza; bajó la mirada, evitando la de Sasuke a toda costa, no tenía idea de que responder. Se aseguró que la puerta estuviera asegurada y se alejó de ella. Caminó a la cama en silencio y se sentó lentamente, observó el suelo de nuevo. Sasuke parecía seguir maravillado con la pared que tenía frente a él; en realidad estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más difíciles, jamás había imaginado que cortejar a una mujer sería tan difícil… mucho menos que decir lo que sentía lo sería aun más. Estaba enojado por volverse un idiota de lengua anudada en esos momentos, ahora entendía a que se refería Naruto y se arrepentía un poco de haberlo molestado tanto.

– G-Gracias…

Levantó un poco la mirada y sonrió. Ahora o nunca. – Me gustas, Hinata.

– ¿Q-Qué?

Sasuke arrugó un poco la nariz y desvió la mirada. – Lo que escuchaste.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y observó sorprendida el rostro de Sasuke. Podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, el calor subía por sus mejillas a una velocidad impresionante y las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle, a pesar de que se encontraba sentada en la cama. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo un cosquilleo molesto en el estómago.

– Se que Hayato está cortejándote… o lo que sea. – Dijo un poco molesto. – Pero no voy a dejarle las cosas fáciles.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y recordó lo que el Uchiha había dicho en la tienda. "Le deseo suerte con eso." ¿A eso se refería? Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo que el corazón le latía aun más rápido que momentos antes. Si eso era posible.

– S-Sasuke yo…

Observó a Hinata unos momentos y negó, no quería que le interrumpiera, no en esos momentos. Era demasiado difícil, no quería que fuera a volverlo aun más complicado.

– Voy a intentarlo. – Dijo serio, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza. – Dame una oportunidad.

Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada, su corazón dio un extraño vuelco al toparse con los claros ojos de la muchacha. La sensación en su pecho pareció tomar aun más fuerza con esa pequeña e insignificante acción; mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de la muchacha, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada, ella parecía hipnotizarlo y el no se resistía… se alejó de la pared y se quedó parado a mitad de camino, quería abrazarla y llevarla lejos de ahí a un lugar donde nadie pudiera decirle que eso estaba mal. Se llevó las manos a la bolsa y dejó salir su característico "hmp."

– Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte.

Sonrió un poco y apretó sus manos con fuerza, se sentía feliz… no podía creer que esas palabras la hacían sentirse la mujer más dichosa de ese planeta en un momento como ese. Bajó la mirada, no podía seguir viendo a Sasuke a los ojos, estaba demasiado emocionada y avergonzada.

– Se que no tengo el mejor pasado, pero no soy ese Sasuke. – Dijo en voz baja. – Sonará trillado, pero cambié.

Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada al escuchar la manera en que Sasuke mascullaba las palabras, en verdad que le molestaba decirlo. Negó un poco y dejó salir un suspiro, ni siquiera Hayato le había dicho eso al conocerla, solo había llegado con un escuálido, "¡no te arrepentirás!" Levantó al mirada y observó a Sasuke unos momentos, cerró los ojos y dejó que la sonrisa se quedara en su rostro un poco más.

– Son… palabras muy… fuertes. Piénsalo bien…

Sasuke dejó salir una ligera carcajada irónica y volteó a ver a Hinata. – No necesito pensarlo bien.

Una atmósfera silenciosa y tranquila se apoderó de la habitación, aun no se había hablado todo y ninguno sabía que decir o como terminar con ese plácido silencio que los estaba rodeando. No habían apartado la mirada del otro en ningún momento, era como si intentaran decirse todo con los ojos… como si de alguna manera pudieran entrar en su mente y mostrarle todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba parado frene a Hinata y que la muchacha estaba poniéndose en pie. No tenía idea de en que momento había acortado toda distancia, pero eso comenzaba a preocuparlo un poco, había acordado no pasarse de la raya y en esos momentos parecía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Le acarició el rostro con cuidado y luego deslizó la mano por le hombro de la muchacha, bajó por el brazo y se detuvo en la mano de la muchacha, tomándola con cuidado.

– Ya lo pensé lo suficiente.

Hinata separó un poco los labios ella también lo había pensado lo suficiente, los juntó al sentir que las palabras se estancaban en su garganta y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos… le gustaba lo que sentía.

– ¿Hinata, estás ahí?

Hinata cerró los ojos e inhaló aire para no gritar. Sasuke sonrió un poco y le puso la mano en el brazo, el también se había llevado un buen susto al escuchar la voz de Hanabi hablar tan de pronto.

– Si… ¿pasa algo?

– Nah, solo quería saber si estabas aquí.

Sonrió al escuchar a la muchacha y negó un poco. – Está bien…

– No tardes, la cena estará lista pronto y asegúrate de no apretar tanto ese nudo o no podrás comer.

Rio un poco y bajó la mirada avergonzada, no era tan fácil actuar como normalmente lo hacía estando sola ahí dentro. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada al Uchiha y se giró hacia la puerta.

– Estoy en eso… voy en unos minutos.

– ¡Me debes una, Hinata!

Se escucharon los pasos de la muchacha al alejarse y Hinata dejó salir un largo suspiro, por un momento creyó que la muchacha querría entrar a ayudarla y sería difícil esconder a Sasuke entonces. Agachó el rostro y sintió que chocaba con el pecho de Sasuke, se tensó un poco y dejó salir una ligera sonrisa. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos unos momentos al imaginar que hubiera sido su padre, no sabía que hubiera pasado de ser así. Maldijo el momento en que su hermana decidió buscarla… apenas que había encontrado el valor para hablar con el muchacho.

– Será mejor que volvamos.

Volteó a verlo y asintió un poco, no muy convencida de hacer lo que estaba diciendo el Uchiha; suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Sasuke sobre su muñeca la obligó a detenerse. Sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrerle el brazo y el corazón le palpitó tan rápido que le dolía el pecho.

Sasuke solo la observó unos momentos y luego tiró de ella con cuidado, obligándola a girarse para poder verle el rostro, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios curvados en algo que parecía ser una mueca vergüenza. Apretó los labios para no sonreír y soltó con cuidado a la muchacha.

– Te ves hermosa…

La observó en silencio y sonrió al ver que ahora no solo sus mejillas estaban coloradas; negó un poco y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, justo los que necesitaba para quedar de frente a la muchacha. La tomó del mentón con cuidado y la observó de nuevo, sabía que nadie podía verlos y que nadie podría entrar en cualquier momento… se inclinó un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

Hinata sintió como si le hubieran bombardeado el estómago con miles de mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear; se llevó una mano al pecho, tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir la mano de Sasuke en su mentón, sonrió un poco y jugó con sus dedos bajo las mangas. En cuanto Sasuke se alejó, abrió los ojos, clavó la mirada en el suelo y escuchó como se abría la puerta y luego se cerraba.

Sonrió de nuevo y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con las manos; desvió la mirada al espejo y vio su reflej, sus mejillas estaban rojas como una manzana. Se cubrió el rostro por completo con las manos y negó varias veces, ese pequeño contacto había creado algo dentro de ella que sentía que no podría contener por mucho tiempo. Respiró profundo y bajó las manos, compuso su rostro y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sasuke caminó en silencio por el pasillo, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro. No sería fácil conseguir que Hinata le diera una oportunidad, tampoco lo sería estar con ella, pero nada iba a detenerlo. Borró la diminuta sonrisa de sus labios al llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín y posó su mirada en la mesa que estaban ocupando el y los demás.

Juntó las cejas al darse cuenta que Ino y Sakura no se encontraban en la mesa, pero la silla de Sakura estaba tumbada en el suelo; buscó rápido a las muchachas y las encontró a su izquierda, en la esquina, alejadas de todo y al parecer estaban discutiendo, pero por la manera en que Sakura observaba a Ino, podía deducir que la pelirrosa se había metido en un serio problema. Suspiró, no entendía porque siempre eran ellos los que terminaban metidos en toda clase de problemas, solo esperaba que eso no le diera más tiempo de castigo a la Haruno.

Camino en silencio y procurando no ser detectado por las muchachas, pero estaban tan encerradas en su burbuja que no se habían percatado de que el se acercaba a ellas a paso lento pero constante. Se detuvo al estar a unos metros de ellas y activó el Sharingan, sus labios se movían demasiado rápido y estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que se le dificultara leerlos. Estaban discutiendo sobre algo que la Haruno había hecho a escondidas… se acercó un poco más y pudo escuchar sus voces.

– Ino, en verdad, no se de que hablas.

– Claro que lo sabes. ¿A que fuiste?

– ¡Estuve en la academia hasta media tarde, de ahí fui a casa para arreglarme!

– ¡Oh, vamos! El hospital te queda de pasada… una parada no pudo retrasarte. ¿Qué hiciste?

– Nada.

No estaba recogiendo algo interesante de esa discusión y pronto perdió el interés; estaba a punto de irse de ahí, realmente no le importaba saber en que líos andaban metidas esas dos y mucho menos quería que lo arrastraran con ellas. Pero la voz de Ino lo hizo detenerse.

– Se que fuiste al pabellón de aislamiento.

– Estoy vetada, Ino…

– Manejas las malditas drogas mejor que nadie y me conoces mejor que nadie, no pudo serte difícil usar el Henge no Jutsu y engañar al guardia… Entraste al pabellón de aislamiento y a la habitación de Suigetsu, estoy segura.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, esa pequeña parte de la información que habían omitido, hasta esos momentos, le interesaba lo suficiente como para dejar de escucharlas e ir a hablar con Sakura; se sentía traicionado. Apretó los puños y se giró, caminó en dirección a ellas y extendió uno de sus brazos para detener a Sakura, que le había visto e intentó darse a la fuga. La observó en completo silencio durante unos minutos, apretando el agarre que tenía en su brazo y respirando profundo para no perder los estribos frente a tanta gente.

– Vete de aquí, Ino.

Sakura observó a Sasuke, con una mirada cargada de pánico. – Tengo una explicación para todo esto, Sasuke. Lo juro. Pero suéltame por favor…

La soltó tan pronto que la muchacha tardó en reaccionar y sobarse el área que el había apretado con fuerza. Sasuke juntó un poco más las cejas y se aseguró que nadie les estuviera escuchando.

– Habla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco un comentario? Si es así, pueden dejarlo en el cuadro de abajo :3<br>**

Esto es... pues algo. Espero poder actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo, pero no puedo fijar la fecha porque estoy con el regreso a clases y mis horarios se han vuelto una extraña revoltura que no me da tiempo ni para comer :( Bueno, las dos cosas de las que hablé en el capítulo anterior, descuiden, ya me decidí! Y ya, se viene lo bueno :)

Y hace como un año que empecé con esta historia, el día ocho se cumple un año... y me siento extraña, creo que es la sensación de una madre al ver que su hijo cumple un año :3 porque, esto es como un hijo para mi! jajajajajaja, ok ya, fue demasiado drama XD **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL CASI AÑO EN QUE HAN ESTADO CONMIGO! En verdad, gracias a ustedes esto ha sido posible :) Su apoyo es el que me mantiene y el que ha mantenido a esta historia! Todo esto, se los agradezco a ustedes!**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**


	26. Capítulo 25

**Actualizando: Jueves 9 de Agosto. **Un año actualizando :)

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – "No."<strong>

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Sasuke estaba demasiado enrabiado como para poder preguntarle a la muchacha, sentía que al primer titubeo podría gritarle; Sakura por el contrario, estaba tan asustada que temía salir corriendo y llamar la atención de todos los que estaban ahí en la fiesta. No quería meterse en más problemas, ni meterlos a el y a Naruto en todo ese embrollo.

– ¿Y?

– Aquí no Sasuke…

La pelirrosa solo hizo un ademán de silencio con una mano y observó por el rabillo del ojo como pasaba un grupo de muchachos que no dejaban de voltear a verlos; ignoraba por completo el nuevo estado de molestia que comenzaba a desarrollarse en el Uchiha. Bajó la mirada en cuanto el grupo se fundió entre las personas y se cruzó de brazos, tenía una ligera idea de lo que Sasuke estaba pensando de ella en esos momentos, pero no le importaba. Levantó la mirada y la desvió rápidamente al sentir que la de Sasuke le congelaba las entrañas; lo tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar.

El solo sintió como lo tomaba con cuidado del brazo y lo alejaba de la esquina, guiándolo en dirección a aquel sendero de luces por el que habían llegado. Pasaron a varias personas que les dedicaron miradas extrañas y ambos se sintieron incómodos, pero a pesar de todo eso, ninguno podía dejar de sentir la cólera o el miedo. Después de unos momentos, estuvieron en una parte más callada, las luces seguían iluminando el sendero y no había gente que pudiera escuchar lo que estaban a punto de hablar. Dejó de sentir la leve presión que ejercía la mano de Sakura contra su brazo, la volteó a ver sin decir una palabra y se cruzó de brazos, esperando esa explicación que la muchacha aseguraba tener.

– En verdad no puedo hablar de eso.

Juntó las cejas, molesto. – Ese no es mi problema.

– Deberías entenderme. – Dijo con voz ahogada.

– Entiéndeme tú a mí. ¡Intentó matar a Hinata! – Dijo, casi gritando.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se alejó de Sakura lo más que pudo, no quería perder los estribos de esa manera; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tiró un poco de su cabello, respiró profundo y al abrir los ojos clavo la mirada en una de las pequeñas luces que formaban el pasillo. Necesitaba encontrar un poco de calma en todo eso, pero no veía algo que lo ayudara a encontrar esa paz que necesitaba.

Sakura lo observó en silencio unos momentos, cada vez era más obvio que Sasuke sentía algo por Hinata… bajó la mirada, seguramente el sentía que Hinata podría encontrarse en peligro en esos momentos. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, buscando un poco de protección de esa manera.

– Habla.

Se giró y la observó en silencio unos minutos, la muchacha estaba cruzando los brazos con tanta fuerza que la seda de su kimono comenzó a plisarse entre sus dedos; al observarle el rostro vio arrepentimiento, pero decisión. Apretó los puños unos momentos, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero esa actitud no le gustaba nada.

– ¿A que fuiste?

Sakura observó al frente con las cejas juntas, apretó un poco los labios e intentó componer su rostro, desvió la mirada y respiró profundo. _Maldita cerda_, pensó.

– No te incumbe…

Negó y se acercó un poco más a la muchacha. – Si le digo esto a Tsunade-sama, estarás en problemas.

– No lo harías. – Dijo atropelladamente, sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza. – No lo harías…

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Debía ser un desgraciado para que le contestara? Lo sería. – ¿Qué hiciste?

– Nada.

– Bien.

Con los puños apretados se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la mansión, si Sakura quería jugar sucio, el también lo haría y si necesitaba decirle a Tsunade-sama lo que su alumna estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, para poder saber a que había ido, lo haría. Sentía a Sakura seguirlo de cerca, podía escuchar sus pasos, marcados por madera sobre las rocas del sendero. Sintió como Sakura lo tomaba del brazo y luego se impulsaba para quedar de frente a el; sentía las delgadas manos sobre su pecho y podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la muchacha; se alejó de ella, más que nada por costumbre y enarcó una ceja.

Sakura solo lo observó y negó, no podía arriesgarse. – Se supone que eres mi amigo.

– ¿Qué hacías ahí? – Dijo con los dientes apretados, e ignorando lo que Sakura había dicho.

Sintió como su rostro se contraía un poco y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó por unos momentos, sin saber que inventar y sintiendo que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta; se encogió de hombros y negó.

– Olvidé algo.

– ¿Con Suigetsu?

Lo observó unos minutos y luego negó. – ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

– ¿Ya olvidaste lo que intentó hacer? – Preguntó con un tono suave, debido a la furia que estaba reprimiendo. – Secuestró e intentó matar a Hinata y a mí también.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros, no podía negar que las palabras de Sasuke eran demasiado ciertas para su gusto y hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Apretó los labios y negó varias veces, ¿en que lío se había metido? A ese paso terminaría siendo repudiada por todas las personas que en verdad le importaban. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Sasuke, no perdía nada con intentar hacer que se olvidara por completo del tema que estaban discutiendo.

– Tú intentaste matar a Karin… no encuentro diferencia…

Sintió una furia enorme contra Sakura, ¿ahora se ponía de lado del enemigo? Se sentía traicionado, no esperaba que Sakura y Naruto estuvieran ahí para el siempre, pero eso era una puñalada por la espalda. Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su cabeza y la volteó a ver, con una mirada cargada del desprecio que sentía por ella en esos momentos.

– ¿Y te atreves a hablarme de amistad? – Escupió con cólera.

Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y se llevó una mano al pecho, la manera en que Sasuke lo había dicho había hecho que eso se escuchara pésimo; sus manos regresaron hechas puños hacia sus costados y bajó la mirada molesta, el no iba a jugar la carta de amigo traicionado y fiel con ella. Negó y volteó a ver a Sasuke, aun más molesta que momentos antes.

– No intentes jugar esa carta conmigo, ¡porque eres el menos indicado!

Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, molesto, no podía entender porque Sakura se ponía a la defensiva en esos momentos. Enfrentaron la mirada del contrario con valor, en esos momentos ninguno sentía miedo y solo estaban decididos a defender sus puntos de vista y vencer al otro en esa batalla de palabras que parecía no tener final. Sakura podría hablar, sabía que el no era de esas personas que van por ahí contando lo que otras personas hablan… pero no, a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas difíciles.

– ¿A que fuiste esta tarde?

Juntó las cejas y desvió la mirada hacia su costado. – No te incumbe.

– Ah, ¿no? – Apretó los dientes con fuerza y quiso atravesar a Sakura con su katana. – Claro que no.

– Es enserio.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Sakura lo único que quería era librarse de Sasuke y de ese maldito interrogatorio; Sasuke quería respuestas y estaba dispuesto a jugar hasta su última carta con tal de conseguirlas; sus ojos eran bastante útiles y no tenía problema en usarlo con ella. Después de unos momentos Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro y negó, no ganaría nada con ponerse a la defensiva; bajó las manos y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

– No me vas a chantajear.

– No soy así.

Respondió molesto, porque era la verdad, no la estaba chantajeando, solo le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos y terminaran ambos en severos problemas.

– ¿Fuiste con Suigetsu?

– Si.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y escuchó los sonidos de la fiesta, al parecer ya habían llevado la cena a la mesa y seguramente todos comenzaban a preguntarse donde se encontraban ellos. Volteó a ver a Sakura, juntó un poco las cejas e intentó relajar sus puños, la muchacha comenzaba a cooperar, pero eso no le aseguraba que fuera a decirle todo lo que había pasado. Si tenía prohibido entrar, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Ella no tenía porque visitar a Suigetsu, no podía tener ni un tipo de venganza contra él… apretó un poco los dientes y desvió la mirada de la muchacha unos segundo, para poder calmarse, al volverla a ver clavó la mirada en los ojos jade.

– ¿A que fuiste?

Sakura apretó el semblante y se encogió de hombros. – A hablar…

– ¿De qué? – Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza y rascó un poco, intentando ganar tiempo… no podía hablar de eso, porque ella no había estado en la habitación con la hokage y todos los demás en el momento en que la rubia decidió compartir con ellos la información. Además, era algo que debía mantenerse en secreto especialmente de Sasuke y los Hyuuga. Resopló un poco y volteó a ver a Sasuke a los ojos.

– Tsunade-sama no quiere que lo sepas… y… yo escuché, por error.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, con las cejas juntas, no entendía porque la hokage quería mantener eso en secreto de él. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de jugar con las mangas de su kimono, quería perder un poco de tiempo para no sentirse tan mal después. Sentía que estaba traicionando a la hokage y eso no le agradaba demasiado. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

– En cuatro días darán de alta a Suigetsu… pero antes lo van a interrogar, su condena depende de lo que conteste y de cómo lo conteste. Y Tsunade-sama está considerando el exilio. Digamos que es… una especie de trato.

– ¿Qué?

No podía permitir que Suigetsu saliera de ahí, tan campante. Comenzó a sentir que la furia volvía a su sangre, pero se contuvo al ver que Sakura parecía estar a punto de llevarse aquello a la tumba. Juntó las cejas y se quedó callado, no quería interrumpir a la muchacha.

Se frotó un brazo con cuidado y desvió la mirada. – Está dispuesto a contestar a todas las preguntas y no volver a la aldea jamás si lo dejan ir…

– ¿Dejarlo ir? – Por primera vez le decían algo que no entendía, pero eso de dejarlo ir no le parecía un gran castigo. – No pueden.

Observó a Sasuke y negó, era tan necio. – Exilio, Sasuke, no iría a cualquier lado. Lo trasladarían al remolino.

Trasladarlo al remolino no era un castigo. Sakura juntó las cejas al ver como cambiaba el rostro de Sasuke y se acercó a él, le puso las manos en los hombros y apretó con fuerza.

– No intentes interponerte, no pienso dejarte, no esta vez.

– Intentó matar a Hinata. – Repitió, apretando los dientes.

– Hubieras pensado en eso antes de darle el cabello. – Dijo furiosa, apretando los dientes con más fuerza que él. – Esto lo provocaste tú, así que no interfieras.

Se quedó en completo silencio al ver el rostro de Sakura, tenía razón al decir que el había provocado todo eso, pero no por esa razón se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el desgraciado andaba en el remolino, feliz de la vida. Pero seguramente duplicarían la seguridad en el pabellón, conocía a Tsunade y ella no era de esperar a que las cosas sucedieran; cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

No podía interferir o de lo contrario Sakura se ganaría bastantes problemas y el solo conseguiría aun más de los que ya tenía. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, si atacaba a Suigetsu, Hiashi solo afirmaría la opinión que tenía de él y sería aun más difícil acercarse a Hinata, pero no quería que dejaran libre al albino sin saber si en verdad estaban a salvo todos. Negó un poco y cerró los ojos, era la primera vez en años que actuaba sin pensar realmente en lo que podía pasar, le había mostrado el cabello solo para que no intentara atacar a la Hyuuga de nuevo… pero todo había salido mal.

Sakura sonrió al ver tan confundido a Sasuke y no pudo evitar molestarlo. – ¿Arrepentido?

Juntó las cejas y volteó a ver a la sonriente muchacha… por alguna razón la sonrisa se le contagió, aunque solo por unos segundos.

– Cállate…

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Sakura suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Sasuke en verdad le había hecho sudar la gota gorda… por unos momentos pensó que terminarían en un fuerte pleito y que sería difícil sacar a Naruto de en medio. Sonrió de medio lado y se estiró un poco. Dos extraños sonidos hicieron que Sakura se sonrojara un poco y que Sasuke desviara la mirada… estaban muriendo de hambre.

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar ya, Sasuke-kun?

Arrugó la nariz al escuchar el 'kun' pero asintió. – Después de ti.

Y sin decir otra palabra caminaron en dirección a la fiesta. Al entrar, unos cuantos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ellos y los susurros no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Sakura juntó un poco las cejas, pero no pudo evitar que un sonrojo adornara sus mejillas. Sasuke, por el contrario, respiró profundo y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás, siguiendo de cerca a la muchacha. Al llegar a la mesa notó que aun no empezaban a cenar por estarlos esperando. Tomó lugar en su asiento e ignoró las miradas Naruto les estaba dedicando… ya después hablarían con el.

– ¿Hay espacio para nosotros? – Preguntó la voz de Kiba.

Chouji sonrió un poco y asintió. – Claro, claro, ¿Hinata no vendrá?

Kiba se encogió de hombros y tomó su lugar. – Está ocupada, pero ya le avisamos.

Lejos de ahí, Hinata estaba acompañada por Hanabi, que se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden con los alimentos antes de ir a sus respectivas mesas. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y una extraña sensación amarga se había apoderado de su estómago… había visto a Sakura y Sasuke salir de la fiesta y regresar, pero por alguna razón se había molestado al verlos juntos y saber que habían estado solos por bastante tiempo.

– Hinata fue la que escogió los platillos.

Escuchó decir a Hanabi y solo sonrió, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para una oleada de elogios y miles de sonrisas hipócritas que comenzaban a cansarla. Volteó a ver a Hanabi unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada, estaba harta de estar complaciendo a todos los invitados de su padre… y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía horas que no veía a ese señor en el jardín, suspiró un poco ante la idea de que seguramente estaría dentro con sus amigos.

Agradeció a todos los elogios y luego buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, no podía evitar buscarlo después de lo que había pasado; de nuevo una mezcla de felicidad y desazón la embargaron. Volteó a ver a Hanabi de nuevo, esperando que ella captara sus miradas de auxilio. La escuchó decirle algo que seguramente era un 'espera' y luego escuchó como se despedía de aquellas mujeres, que no dejaban de repetirles lo hermosas que se lucían y lo perfecta que estaba resultando la fiesta.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisa.

– Ya no quiero hacer esto…

– Ni yo… ¿que te parece si damos por hecho que todo está perfecto y vamos a cenar con nuestros amigos?

Asintió a lo que había dicho Hanabi, le sonrió agradecida y le soltó lentamente el brazo. Recordó lo que Kiba le había dicho y caminó en silencio hacia la mesa en la que debían estar todos reunidos; tragó saliva al sentir esa punzada amarga y apretó un poco los puños, no dejaría que sentimientos absurdos le arruinaran la velada. Caminó entre las mesas, agradecida de que todos estuvieran en sus asientos, hacía menos desesperante la trayectoria.

Sonrió al ver a todos sentados a la mesa, pero más al ver que Sasuke estaba sentado entre Naruto y Kiba. Caminó en silencio y al estar a menos de dos metros Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Sakura e Ino la recibieron con una enorme sonrisa y una estruendosa bienvenida; Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino solo le sonrieron y le saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza. Se sentó en el lugar que Kiba y Shino le habían reservado y se sonrojo al notar que no habían empezado a cenar por esperarla.

– N-No debieron…

Kiba sonrió y negó. – Sabíamos que no tardarías.

La muchacha sonrió y Sasuke sintió que su estómago se llenaba de algo extraño, tragó saliva, en un intento por deshacerse de aquello que sentía. Y sin más ceremonia comenzaron a cenar; la pasaron tranquilamente al principio, pero a medida que los alimentos iban desapareciendo de los platos comenzaron las pláticas. Los juegos no tardaron en comenzar, al igual que las risas y alguna que otra pequeña pelea ridícula entre algunos de los comensales. A la hora del postre Naruto y Kiba molestaron a Ino y Sakura, que terminaron rechazando por completo el dulce que tenían enfrente y con las cejas bien juntas. Hinata dejó salir una pequeña risa al ver como las muchachas comenzaban a molestar al rubio y al castaño. Sasuke solo se pudo dedicar a observar a Hinata y sonreír cada que ella lo veía, desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba por completo.

Después de media hora Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru y Kiba ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios, como para molestar a Sasuke con sus voces arrastradas, sus incontrolables risas y sus comentarios sin sentido. Hinata era la única mujer que no había tomado una gota del alcohol y Sasuke y Naruto los únicos barones que habían imitado a la Hyuuga. Naruto estuvo al pendiente de Sakura, preocupado por la cantidad de sake que había bebido y Sasuke solo se dedicó a molestarlo.

– Suficiente.

Cortó la tranquila voz de Shino, haciendo que todos voltearan en dirección a ellos, pero Hinata no se había percatado de eso y siguió con la pequeña reprimenda que había comenzado el Aburame.

– Si tomas una gota más… me encargaré de que tu madre se entere.

– ¿¡Eh!? Hina-chan, siempre eres tan cruel…

Sasuke observó a la muchacha al escuchar que hablaba, por alguna razón le parecía extraño verla hablar de esa manera con alguien más… tan suelta y familiarizada, nunca le había escuchado reprimir a alguien y mucho menos amenazarlo, por la manera en que Kiba se quejaba, parecía que eso pasaba todo el tiempo. Sintió que el corazón le latía un poco más rápido en el momento que la mirada de Hinata se topó con él, pero esta vez se vieron durante unos segundos, antes de que Kiba se levantara y se pusiera en medio.

Un poco molesto, juntó las cejas y controló el impulso de empujar a Kiba hacia un lado, solo quería seguir viendo a la Hyuuga. Observó al castaño sin ningún sentimiento aparente, solo con esa mirada vacía que tanto lo caracterizaba y luego la desvió hacia los tres vasos que había frente a él. Arrugó un poco la nariz, odiaba esos estúpidos juegos de borrachos.

– Los reto.

– Yo paso. – Dijo Naruto con cara de asco.

Notó la manera en la que el Inuzuka volteaba a verlo y se negó rotundamente. No le agradaba exhibirse mientras se embriagaba… en realidad solo no le gustaba embriagarse.

– Ni de broma.

Observó la manera en que el rubio suspiraba y se llevaba una mano a la frente, luego volteó a ver a Kiba, si Shino no lo acompañaba a casa, estaba seguro que se perdería en el camino y dormiría en la acera. Una sonrisa burlona y cruel se formó en su rostro al imaginarse al molesto Inuzuka en la acera y con una resaca que no olvidaría en su vida… valdría la pena ver eso.

– Sasuke, deberías relajarte. – Dijo Naruto, asustado, al ver el rostro del Uchiha. – En serio.

– ¡Si! Siempre con esa cara… parece que traes un palo atorado en-…

– ¡Kiba! – Resonó la voz alarmada de Hinata. – ¡C-Cálmate!

– ¡Ay, Hinata! – La cara de Kiba era una mueca ebria de sorpresa. – ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Es tu novio, acaso?

Quiso llevarse una mano a la cara y arrancarse los ojos, no entendía como podían ser tan inmaduros. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Sakura e Ino, estaban tan ebrias que no podían moverse de la silla por miedo a caer al suelo, pero habían estallado en risas al escuchar al Inuzuka hablar, Naruto por el contrario tenía una mano en la frente, al parecer preocupado. La voz de Hinata al regañar a Kiba lo hizo voltear.

– ¡S-Suficiente por hoy, y-ya dices incoherencias!

– ¡Lo quieres y por eso lo defiendes! – Se quejó el Inuzuka. – ¡Ya te caché!

Hinata se puso colorada y buscó en la mesa algo, con desesperación. Estiró un brazo y tomó el cubo de los hielos, esperó a que Shino tomara a Kiba por los hombros y sin más preámbulo dejó que el helado contenido cayera sobre la cabeza muchacho. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver la manera en que Kiba se quedaba completamente pasmado, con los ojos desorbitados y separaba los labios por unos momentos al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

– ¡Cálmate!

Dijeron Hinata y Shino al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo a todos por la manera en que habían hablado, esa tranquilidad tan característica en sus voces había sido reemplazada por enojo y advertencia. Sasuke sintió un ligero jalón en la manga y volteó a ver al causante, se topó con unos ojos celestes sonrientes; juntó un poco las cejas, esa mirada no traía nada bueno.

– Cuando se casen, Hinata te va a traer de los-…

– ¡Cállate, puede escuchar!

Dijo Sasuke en un susurro molesto, al tiempo que le retacaba un pedazo de pan en la boca al rubio. Naruto le escupió a Sasuke el trozo de pan, molesto y tosió durante unos momentos, debido a las pequeñas migas que se habían depositado en su garganta. Los muchachos pelearon en voz bajada durante unos minutos y se dieron pequeños empujones de vez en cuando.

Hinata ignoró por completo los quejidos de Kiba, que comenzaba a sentirse mareado y nauseabundo debido al sake, giró un poco el rostro al percibir un ligero ajetreo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que Sasuke peleaba como niño pequeño con Naruto. Bajó un poco la mano en la que sostenía la servilleta con la que estaba aplicando hielo a la frente del Inuzuka y escuchó al muchacho quejarse. Agitó la cabeza y volteó a ver al castaño, la servilleta estaba presionando el ojo del muchacho.

– L-Lo siento… e-era para probar… ¡no estás tan e-ebrio! – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Dejó la servilleta en la mesa y volteó a ver a Sasuke de nuevo, ¿en verdad había pensado que estaría mejor lejos de él? Sonrió de medio lado, se acomodó las mangas del kimono y empezó a caminar en dirección al Uchiha, pero un fuerte tirón del brazo la obligó a detenerse; se giró un poco fastidiada y suspiró molesta, Kiba se tornaba insoportable cada que se embriagaba más de la cuenta y debían cuidarlo de cometer barbaridades. Al ver quien era el que la detenía sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y que el corazón dejaba de latirle; volteó a ver a Sasuke y luego a Hayato, que estaba parado justo frente a ella.

– Te he buscado toda la noche.

Lo observó unos momentos sin saber que decir y luego miró hacia atrás, Sasuke había alejado un poco la silla de la mesa y Naruto parecía estar a punto de saltar de la que ocupaba; volteó a ver a Hayato de nuevo, sintiendo que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. El muchacho la veía con una ligera sonrisa cordial; bajó la mirada y se zafó de su agarre… maldiciendo el momento en que aquel idiota se había decidido a buscarla de nuevo.

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó en un tono frío que no tenía idea de donde había salido.

El muchacho asintió y se frotó un hombro. – Si… sabes, quería preguntarte algo.

Negó rápidamente y se alejó de él. – No.

– Pero… aun no te hago la pregunta.

– ¿Es muy urgente? E-Es que… yo… estoy un poco… n-necesito atender a K-Kiba-kun… y…

– Importante, más que nada. – Respondió el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa.

Sintió que una mueca de miedo adornaba su rostro y se cubrió con una mano, mientras fingía que tosía, acomodó su semblante y volteó hacia atrás, sintió que el corazón se le congelaba al ver que Sasuke no estaba en la mesa y que Naruto y Sakura se habían levantado y caminaban lentamente detrás del Uchiha (Sakura sosteniéndose del rubio). Cerró los ojos y maldijo al muchacho por lo bajo, sintiéndose aún más nerviosa y asustada que momentos antes. Abrió los ojos y bajó la mano.

No sabía si debía irse de ahí o escuchar lo que el muchacho tenía que decir. No quería escuchar lo que Hayato quería preguntar, sabía que era y no tenía idea de cómo rechazarlo frente a todas esas personas. Bajó la mirada y notó la confusión en los ojos de los integrantes de su mesa y luego buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el cabello de Sakura al girar y desaparecer en el sendero que guiaba al exterior de la casa. Tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Hayato al escuchar que carraspeaba.

– ¿Hinata, te casarías conmigo?

Abrió los ojos grandes y volteó a ver alrededor, sorprendida al ver que todos los estaban viendo y que varios habían guardado silencio. Se llevó la mano al pecho y agachó el rostro, avergonzada de ser el centro de atención en una fiesta que ni era para ella. _Lo lamento, Neji._ Pensó. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados lo más que pudo, quería desaparecer de ahí. Escuchó a Kiba pronunciar su nombre por lo bajo y clavó su mirada en los ojos negros de su compañero, podía ver confusión pero también algo de coraje.

Se descubrió el rostro y vio a todos por segunda vez, luego notó que Neji estaba deteniendo a Hanabi por los codos, la muchacha parecía estar a punto de darle la paliza de su vida al muchacho que tenía frente a ella, mostrando una hermosa y reluciente sortija de matrimonio. Sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y vio a Hanabi de nuevo, sería mejor que detuviera eso antes de que Neji tuviera que retener a la castaña con medidas drásticas.

Escuchó a Ino susurrar un 'está aterrada' y a Shikamaru contestar un 'esto es problemático' volteó a ver a Shino y a Kiba y sintió que el corazón se le apretaba al ver las sonrisas de apoyo. Volteó a ver la sortija de matrimonio y la boca se le secó, no cabía duda que era una pieza que valía mucho dinero. Parpadeó y escuchó murmullos, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parada, con la mirada clavada en la sortija y el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro.

Volteó a ver a Hayato y balbuceó varias cosas que ni ella entendió. Se llevó una mano a la frente, respiró profundo y juntó un poco las cejas. _Esto es una misión, solo es una misión… respira, míralo a los ojos… solo es una misión…una simple y horrible misión. _Pensó aterrada. Se descubrió el rostro y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

– Y-Yo… E-Es que… – ¡Mierda! Eso era más difícil y bochornoso de lo que había pensado. – H-Hayato… y-yo…

Cerró los ojos y negó varias veces, sin saber que decir exactamente, respiró profundo y apretó sus manos. Al abrir los ojos, miró los de su hermana, que la veía llena de enojo y dolor; le sonrió de medio lado y volteó a ver a Hayato, pero un pequeño ajetreo la hizo voltear de nuevo. Neji estaba sosteniendo a Hanabi, que se había "desmayado". Apretó un poco más los puños y clavó la mirada en los ojos del muchacho.

– No.

Se alejó del tumulto corriendo, podía escuchar a Hayato llamarla entre el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. No supo en que momento había sucedido, pero ella estaba corriendo y podía escuchar a Hanabi decir que se encontraba bien, que solo había sido la emoción del momento. Empujó a todas las personas que se interponían entre su camino y les pedía disculpas sin sentirlo realmente, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí. Escuchó a Kiba e Ino llamarla, pero los ignoró por completo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y los abrió al sentir que chocaba con alguien. Se quedó congelada al ver que había chocado con Naruto. Balbuceó un débil lo siento y sintió que el muchacho le ponía las manos en los hombros.

– Ve a su casa, nadie los molestará ahí…

Y antes de que pudiera agradecer, sintió que le daba un ligero empujón y empezó a correr lejos de ahí… de todas las personas que comenzaban a secretearse por lo que había pasado. Sintió que algo húmedo se deslizaba por su rostro y se limpió rápidamente, arruinando por completo el ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto toda la velada.

A cada paso sentía como se le iba deshaciendo el peinado, sonrió un poco al sentir de nuevo esa extraña libertad que tanto le agradaba; se limpió el rostro por completo y siguió corriendo… saber que se alejaba de esa casa, en la que estaban todas esas personas hablando de ella, le daba fuerzas para ir más rápido. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró profundo, probando el aroma de la libertar y enamorándose de él por completo. Corrió con los ojos cerrados por varios minutos, no necesitaba abrirlos… no necesitaba saber a donde iba, en cuanto llegara a su destino ella lo sabría.

Abrió los ojos y se detuvo lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a las enormes puertas de la casa de Sasuke. Levantó la mano y tiró del cordel que pendía a lado de las puertas, de inmediato escuchó que una campana sonaba no muy lejos de donde estaba y sin poder esperar saltó la barda. Al aterrizar se sorprendió al ver lo cambiada que estaba la fachada, respiró profundo y empezó a correr hasta la entrada, se detuvo ahí y golpeó con fuerza la madera. ¿Qué lo hacía tardar tanto? Volvió a llamar a la puerta con fuerza y luego pegó el oído a la madera, esperando escuchar algo, pero nada… era como si la casa estuviera vacía.

– ¿Hinata?

La muchacha se giró al escucharlo y solo vaciló durante unos segundos antes de dejar caer los brazos y cerrar los labios. Sasuke solo se le quedó viendo, sorprendido por lo hermosa que se veía, a pesar de que tenía una mancha roja a lado de sus labios y el cabello completamente despeinado; se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir que le latía con fuerza, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa, con Hayato. – Dijo un poco serio.

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho y vaciló de nuevo, antes de que salieran frases de sus labios que ni ella podía entender. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y respiró profundo, quedaría como una completa idiota.

Se sentía herido y verla frente a él, vestida de esa manera, despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido no ayudaba a la decisión que tenía pensado tomar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, lo mejor sería regresarla a casa.

– ¿Te acompaño de regreso?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que Hinata corría y solo estuvo a tiempo para abrir los brazos y recibir a la muchacha en ellos; apretó los labios al ver que ella estaba cerca de su rostro y sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente, como si acabara de terminar una carrera. Le acarició el rostro con cuidado, sintiendo que eso estaba mal y que debía cortar el abrazo… pero no quería y no lo haría. La vio a los ojos y sonrió un poco, después de todo estaba con él en esos momentos y no con el imberbe de Hayato.

– No.

– Está bien.

– Y si.

¿A qué demonios venía ese si? Juntó las cejas y separó los labios para hablar, pero sintió que los labios de la muchacha rosaban los suyos y las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. La tomó con fuerza y le correspondió el beso, sonrió al entender a que se debía el si y la estrechó contra él… no la dejaría escapar, a partir de ese día Hinata Hyuuga solo sería de él y de nadie más.

Se separaron después de unos segundos y Hinata sintió que Sasuke recargaba su frente en la de ella y luego la tomaba por la cintura; sonrió un poco y dejó salir un suspiro, como toda quinceañera enamorada lo haría. Entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca de Sasuke y sonrió un poco más, no iba a alejarse de él… costara lo que costara, estaría con Sasuke hasta que el decidiera lo contrario.

– Gracias…

Sonrió un poco y negó. – N-No…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos; Sasuke tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y dejó que ella se recargara en su pecho. Sonrió de nuevo y continuó con los ojos cerrados, si pudiera tenerla así siempre, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Abrió los ojos y la observó por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el cielo, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía a pesar de estar echa un completo desastre. Le tomó del mentón y la obligó a levantar el rostro, la observó a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

– Podría cortejarte como los demás lo hacen. – Le dio un beso en le frente y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de la muchacha, pero mantuvo la mirada clavada al frente. – Invitarte a cenar, llevarte por un helado por las tardes y esas cosas. No me importa.

Hinata juntó un poco las cejas, no entendía por que le estaba diciendo eso, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Sasuke se encogió de hombros unos momentos y al relajarlos apretó un poco más el abrazo.

– Pero no quiero darte problemas.

Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y lo único que pudo hacer fue deslizar sus manos de la nuca de Sasuke a su pecho y aferrarse a la tela del kimono; cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco, unas enormes ganas de reír comenzaron a embargarla. Recordó la fiesta, lo que había pasado y la imagen de su padre, cabreado por lo que había pasado la hizo juntar un poco las cejas; agitó un poco la cabeza y se dedicó a sentir el calor de Sasuke. En esos momentos lo único importante era el abrazo en el que Sasuke la tenía aprisionada.

Abrió los ojos y observó la aldea unos momentos, se veía tan tranquila, tan ajena a lo que estaba pasando en el mirador en esos momentos; sonrió de nuevo y apretó un poco más el agarre, podía sentir los latidos de Sasuke y eso le causaba una sensación extraña en el pecho. Suspiró y jugó un poco con la seda, no sabía como marcharían las cosas, pero en esos momentos todo parecía ir bien. Nadie podría ser mejor que Sasuke en esos momentos… nadie podría estar callado la mayoría del tiempo y aun así hacerla sentir bien o darle buenas opiniones con decir menos de diez palabras.

– No me d-das problemas…

Sonrió y la atrajo más hacia el, le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza y recordó la escena que había abandonado hacía unos minutos. No tenía idea de que le había respondido a Hayato. Juntó un poco las cejas y cerró los ojos, conocía a Hinata, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, además estaba abierto a cualquier posibilidad.

Carraspeó un poco y apretó los labios. – ¿Qué respondiste?

– Que no…

Abrió los ojos y la volteó a ver; Hinata se había alejado dos pasos de él y lo estaba viendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco, en verdad se sentía afortunado esa noche. Levantó la mirada y sintió cosquillas en el estómago al ver que las mejillas de la muchacha estaban ligeramente rojas; un extraño impulso lo hizo inclinarse y darle un corto beso en los labios, sin pensárselo dos veces. La imagen que se había creado en su cabeza de Hinata y Hayato desapareció de inmediato, dejándolo aun más contento.

– Debí quedarme y ver su cara.

Hinata dejó salir una pequeña risa y negó. – Eres…

– ¿Vengativo? – Se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. – Solo cuando es por algo o alguien importante…

Sonrió un poco más y desvió la mirada, sentía miles de descargas por todo el cuerpo. Lo volteó a ver unos momentos y luego suspiró, aunque le hubiera dicho que no, estaba segura de que no sería fácil deshacerse de el, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era odiosamente insistente y conociendo a su padre, seguramente lo obligaría a cortejarla. Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró.

– Pero creo que… va a insistir.

Sasuke la observó unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver lo desagradada que se encontraba Hinata por lo que acababa de decir. Se alejó un poco de ella y luego volteó a ver la aldea… en esos momentos sentía que no había hombre más feliz que él en la aldea, ni en todo el planeta.

– Tendré que hablar con él.

Hinata lo volteó a ver, con los ojos grandes. – N-No…

– Hablo enserio. – Insistió, ocultando su sonrisa.

Hinata se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y lo vio a los ojos unos momentos, desvió la mirada hacia la aldea y negó al sentir que sus mejillas se encendían. – No… No lo hagas…

No sonrió, pero le gustaba que Hinata volviera a tenerle un poco más de confianza. Se imaginó a la muchacha, completamente roja al ver que el llegaba a la mansión para hablar con Hayato; negó un poco y volteó a verla… no dejaría que la alejaran de él.

– Está bien. – Dijo en tono aburrido. La tomó con cuidado por la muñeca y tiró ligeramente de ella. – Ven acá… – Dijo antes de estirar el brazo que tenía libre y abrazarla con él.

~oOo~

Después de aquella escena, el equipo ocho y el diez decidieron abandonar la fiesta; Naruto había ido tras Sakura, pero le había perdido el rastro y se topó con Chouji que llevaba a Shikamaru a rastras, y le rogó por que le ayudara con Ino. Aceptó al ver que la muchacha no podía dar dos pasos sin irse de lado y porque Shikamaru parecía ser un poco más difícil de tratar que la rubia.

Llevaba caminando unos minutos, estaba acostumbrado a llevar a Sakura, que casi siempre iba golpeándole y regañándole por dejarla tomar tanto; pero Ino no paraba de reír y de agradecerle por el favor. Sintió que la muchacha caía y con un ligero movimiento la puso en pie de nuevo. La escuchó carcajear y no pudo evitar reírse.

La volteó a ver, llevaba las sandalias en las manos y el cabello suelto, completamente despeinado y lleno de nudos, y ya no había rastros del maquillaje que había portado con orgullo durante la fiesta. Volteó al frente y juntó las cejas, según las indicaciones que Chouji le había dado, no faltaban más de cuatro cuadras.

– ¿Ya no haz visto a Aiko? – Volteó a verla por el rabillo del ojo y negó. Ino asintió y apretó los labios. – ¿Sigues enamorado de Sakura?

Bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, recordando la manera tan sombría en que la muchacha le había pedido que dejara de seguirla.

– Ya no se que siento por ella…

Ino bajó la mirada y apretó los labios, entendía la preocupación de Naruto; sonrió de lado y negó. Le frotó la espalda con cuidado, como solía hacerlo siempre que Chouji se encontraba entristecido.

– Sakura estará bien… encontrará a alguien…

– Lo ha querido desde siempre.

– No significa que no pueda enamorarse de alguien más y si no te corresponde ser su pareja, solo podrás estar ahí para animarla y apoyarla…

Odiaba que Ino tuviera razón. – No me voy a rendir…

– No siempre es lo mejor…

Sintió que Ino caía por completo y la agitó un poco, pero ni así logró que se pusiera en pie. La movió un poco para poder verle el rostro y gruñó al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida, odiaba que siempre se quedaran dormidos a mitad de una conversación. La tomó en sus brazos y caminó, sintiéndose raro entre tanto silencio.

Con Ino en brazos pudo llegar más rápido a la casa; la dejó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y sintió curiosidad al verla dormir… la energía que siempre se veía en su rostro había desaparecido y ahora podía ver una enorme tranquilidad. Intentó alejarse y se percató de que la muchacha se había aferrado a su kimono, y con cuidado zafó la seda del agarre.

– Shika… maru…

Se quedó quieto, era bien sabido que el Nara andaba detrás de cierta rubia de la arena. Ahora entendía porque buscaba, desesperadamente, misiones que la mantuvieran fuera durante el tiempo que Temari estaba en la aldea y también entendió porque le había hablado de aquella manera. Le sonrió un poco y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al de la rubia, se quedaría ahí unos momentos, en caso de que llegara a sentirse mal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco un comentario? Bueno, si es así, pueden dejarlo en el recuadro que está abajo :D<br>**

Bueno, eso del final... ya quiero cerrar ese enamoramiento que tiene Naruto hacia Sakura, digamos que Aiko es una muchacha con la que el rubio solía salir, la verdad no quiero entrar en detalles porque no me parece relevante, esta historia es de Sasuke y Hinata... pero bueno, y por si les quedó la duda, no pienso emparejarlo con Ino.

Bueeeeeeeeno, tenía pensado actualizar ayer... pero, conseguí un trabajillo esta semana y me hice bolas completamente con los días DX y a parte, cambiaron las opciones y no tenía ni idea de en donde debía meterme para actualizar ._. lo sé, idiota, no sabes leer... pero ya solucioné eso (n_n' idiota chipi, es obvio). Y bueno, hoy se cumple un año de que me animé a publicar la historia :D Así que creeeeo que fue bueno que pasara lo de las opciones :B jajajaja ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ACOMPAÑADO DESDE ENTONCES! ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! Si esta historia ha salido adelante es gracias a su apoyo y a sus maravillosos comentarios :) En verdad, tiendo a mandar las cosas a la fregada muy fácil... pero ustedes lo han evitado :) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Magic Ann Love: **Sasuke conquistador me da problemas, no quiero volverlo un blandito, pero tampoco quiero que sea un vil témpano de hielo con Hinata y es complicado, escribo y borro, escribo y vuelvo a borrar *sonido de frustración* pero me alegra que te guste :D Trabajaré muy duro para que las cosas no se salgan de contexto :) Claro que voy a seguir :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y también espero poder leerte pronto! Hasta luego, un beso y un abrazo!

**Claudia: **¡Jajaja muchas gracias! Me alegra que me leas, no importa la ocasión, solo importa que me leas y que te guste esta historia! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te guste :D Hasta luego! Besos!

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por este año en el que han estado conmigo :D Y si llevan menos tiempo, muchas gracias, no discrimino.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**Actualizando: Sábado 18 de Agosto.**

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y no la presto a nadie, sépanlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 – "La estatuilla de Hitomi-sama"<strong>

Resaca.

Eso era lo que estaban sufriendo la mayoría de los jóvenes que debían levantarse a trabajar esa mañana; Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru entre ellos, había llegado un aviso a sus casas temprano por la mañana, tumbándolos de donde fuera que estaban recostados y recordándoles lo miserable que era su vida en esos momentos.

¿La razón?

Tsunade-sama había decidido ponerse en marcha, Shikamaru estaba encargado del interrogatorio de Suigetsu, Ino debía estar en el hospital en caso de que el albino se saliera de control y tuvieran que administrarle un calmante, y Kiba debía esperar a que la hokage le diera una orden, el había sido al que más le había molestado la situación, ya que la hokage no había podido precisar que tan pronto tendría que salir.

Así que aquella mañana ellos eran miserables, cargando con las consecuencias del exceso de alcohol, la falta de sueño y mucho trabajo. Ino llevaba con ella un vaso con café a donde quiera que fuera, además de una enorme botella de agua que ya había rellenado dos veces. Kiba estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, recargado en el tronco y con una mano cubriéndole los ojos, el calor que sentía no se comparaba en nada con la sed que lo obligaba a caminar por el sol para comprar una botella de agua, ya que Shino se había negado a ayudarle. Y Shikamaru estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, de la desesperación que sentía y la jaqueca que se cargaba. Suigetsu había resultado ser más difícil de leer y de convencer de lo que había pensando, ya no era como el revoltoso que conoció antaño.

Ya no tenía idea de que carta jugar.

– Coopera un poco, hasta ahorita tu sentencia está en veinte años de confinamiento como mínimo y como máximo la pena de muerte. – Juntó las cejas y suspiró. – Tú decides.

Era increíble lo poco que había avanzado, tan solo había enviado un reporte a la hokage, en la que le resumía el comportamiento del albino y nada más. No tenía información, el interrogatorio que había planeado no podía ejecutarse porqué el muchacho no estaba respondiendo a la primer pregunta; se negaba a cooperar con ellos y en momentos se burlaba de él o lo insultaba.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz por milésima vez ese mañana y cerró los ojos unos momentos, estaba harto de tener que tratar con alguien tan arrogante y molesto. No, estaba molesto de cargar con tremenda resaca, solo a Tsunade-sama se le ocurría mandarlo a trabajar sabiendo que se había ido de fiesta, esa mujer necesitaba dejar el cargo y conseguirse un marido con urgencia.

– ¿Qué gano con responder?

Shikamaru volteó a verlo y apretó los puños, lo odiaba, si matar no fuera ilegal, hace horas que Suigetsu estaría muerto.

– Podrían reducir cinco años tu sentencia.

Hasta el momento solo había podido saber cual era el motivo de su ataque y porque había elegido a esas personas, cosas que ya sabía y que no le servirían a la hokage de mucho; suspiró y golpeó la hoja que tenía con el lápiz, necesitaba saber como podría manipular al muchacho pero era difícil.

Suigetsu torció un poco los labios, quince años seguían siendo demasiados y el no tenía tanto tiempo. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y volteó a ver a Shikamaru, aburrido, solo quería que terminara con eso y volviera al día siguiente… no quería cooperar demasiado y terminar encerrado o muerto. Negó y apretó la mano en la que tenía los cabellos, necesitaba conseguir el exilio a como diera lugar.

– Quiero menos tiempo.

Shikamaru juntó las cejas, estaba perdiendo la paciencia… si no hubiera miles de guardias afuera asesinaría al albino y estaba seguro de lo mucho que lo disfrutaría. Se levantó de la silla, molesto y encargó a Suigetsu, sintiendo como le latía la cabeza por la furia que sentía y lo fuerte que estaba apretando los dientes.

– No se trata de lo que quieres. – Se alejó un poco, pero no dejó de ver al albino. – Repetiré la pregunta, ¿alguien más te está apoyando?

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver al Konoha de nuevo, admitía que eran divertidas las caras que hacía cada que un sonido agudo resonaba por la habitación; se removió un poco en la cama, haciendo que el cuero que lo estaba sosteniendo chillara contra el tubo de la cama. Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada al ver que Shikamaru se cubría los oídos.

– Ya respondí lo suficiente para tener veinte años como máximo, no como mínimo… ustedes lo causaron.

Shikamaru se giró y negó. – No te obligamos a vengarte. Además de esos mocosos ¿hay alguien más?

Ya tenía la versión de Hinata y Sasuke, sabía que dos muchachos habían colaborado en el ataque, también sabía que Hinata había matado a uno de ellos. Sabía que ambos tenían una técnica de línea sucesoria diferente, el muchacho podía transportarse de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos y la muchacha poseía un tipo de genjutsu que podía manipular el Tsukuyomi de Sasuke.

Quería saber quien más estaba metido en todo eso y también quería saber donde se encontraba la muchacha, ya que ella representaba un gran peligro al poder manipular la mente de las personas al grado de poder pasar desapercibida por cualquiera. Carraspeó un poco y se arrepintió al sentir que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con más fuerza… era tan problemático trabajar así.

– Contesta la pregunta.

Negó y se encogió de hombros. – Quiero menos tiempo…

– No decides.

Observó al Nara a los ojos y luego volvió a encogerse de hombros, sabía que las negociaciones llegarían en algún punto, después de todo eran ellos quienes necesitaban saber si había alguien más apoyándolo allá afuera. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, en una posición más cómoda para poder dormir, no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando si ellos no pensaban ofrecerle la pena que Sakura había sugerido.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando hacer el albino y apretó los puños, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación, de inmediato vio a una rubia correr en dirección a él. La muchacha llevaba un vaso de algo helado en la mano y lo tomó al notar que era para él, le sonrió un poco como muestra de agradecimiento y le dio un largo sorbo a la limonada… se sentía como un pedacito de gloria después de estar tanto tiempo en la habitación sin gota de agua.

– Gracias.

Ino sonrió un poco y negó. – No es nada… ¿Ya dijo algo?

Negó y se terminó la limonada, le regresó el vaso y suspiró. – No… quiere negociar, pero aun no es tiempo…

La muchacha asintió y jugó un poco con el vaso. – Puedes llegar a un acuerdo con el… Tsunade-sama aceptará lo que le digas, confía en ti.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del albino. No veía por qué tanta insistencia a negociar; recordó lo que Sasuke y Naruto le habían contado antes de partir en busca de Hinata… ¿podía ser que Suigetsu supiera que Karin no estaba muerta? Torció los labios y negó, de ser así tendría días intentando salir de ahí, pero hasta el momento solo parecía haber aceptado que no sería liberado, al menos no pronto.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y quiso soltarse el cabello, tenía demasiado con el dolor de cabeza por la resaca como para sentir más por culpa de la tensión que estaba causando la liga; suspiró de nuevo y volteó a ver a Ino, ella estaba viendo en dirección a los muchachos que estaban esperando a Shikamaru les enviara a entregarle un reporte a la Hokage. Se relamió un poco los labios y cerró los ojos, por alguna razón la teoría de que el muchacho supiera de Karin comenzaba a parecerle una idea muy posible.

– ¿Puedes pedirle a Tsunade-sama que envíe al equipo siete?

– ¿Qué tienen que ver?

Preguntó al recordar lo que había escuchado decir a Tsunade-sama aquella noche, ¿entonces era verdad, Sasuke había matado a Karin? Shikamaru se quedó en silencio al ver que el rostro de Ino se llenaba de algo que no pudo reconocer, pero no le agradaba.

– No lo se.

– ¿Por qué no se lo pides a uno de ellos? – Dijo, señalando al grupo de jóvenes que estaban frente a ella.

– No confío en ellos.

Ino bajó la mirada y le dio un golpe en el hombro. – Claro, ¿crees que voy a caer solo porque confías en mí?

Suspiró y se reusó a mirarlo, después de unos segundos en silencio se alejó de el Nara, sin decirle si aceptaba hacerle el favor. Ignoró las miradas que le dedicaban todos los muchachos; salió del pabellón y se detuvo unos momentos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no entendía por que llamaba a Sakura y a Naruto… ¿a caso ellos habían estado en la misión también? ¿Por eso Sakura se había portado tan rara la noche anterior cuando intentó interrogarla?

Eso no le estaba agradando nada.

~oOo~

– Enfureció, en lugar de preocuparse por Hinata, enfureció. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Resonó la voz de Hanabi en el dojo, llevaba encerrada ahí desde la noche anterior; en esos momentos Neji había llegado para dejarle un cambio de ropa y la comida y estaba ahí porque ella lo había solicitado específicamente a él. Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, detrás de una pequeña pared que había ahí dentro y luego se sentó en ella, volteó a ver a Neji y enarcó una ceja.

– Hiashi-sama está muy molesto. Hinata-sama no ha regresado de su paseo y eso lo tiene peor.

Confesó el castaño, al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja en el suelo y tomaba a Hanabi de la muñeca, obligándola a bajarse de la pequeña pared y sentarse en el suelo.

– Hinata está loca. – Dijo Hanabi con un tono de voz agudo, mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de sopa. – Papá va a desheredarla… necesito hacer algo.

– Este no es asunto tuyo, Hanabi. – Dijo, sorprendido de ver la manera en que Hanabi comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo. – Deberías calmarte, te ahogarás.

Alejados de las demás personas, Neji trataba a Hanabi con la confianza con la que le hablaba sus compañeros de equipo, después de todo llevaban tres años intentando salvarse de caer en ese mundo de obligaciones del que Hinata estaba escapando en esos momentos. Estiró el brazo, para evitar que Hanabi se llevara un enorme trozo de brócoli a la boca pero la muchacha lo rechazó y le dio una mordida al vegetal. Masticó con cuidado, sin quitar la mirada de Neji, pensado un '¿contento?' Comió un poco más y al sentir que su estomago ya no sufría tanto por el hambre, hizo los alimentos a un lado durante unos momentos y clavó la mirada en el castaño.

– Claro que es mi asunto, estamos hablando de mi hermana. ¿Sabes donde está?

Neji bajó la mirada y enarcó una ceja. – No.

Hanabi se quedó en silencio y dejó caer los hombros, cualquier lugar era mejor que esa casa en esos momentos, pero ahora no importaba el lugar… sino quien. Carraspeó un poco y se llevó un trozo de brócoli a la boca, ignorando por completo la manera en que Neji dejaba salir un suspiro.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y dejó salir un ruido de exasperación, que contagió a Neji, que emitió un sonido similar, solo que más discreto. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar que su padre estaba hablando con alguien más y juntó las cejas al reconocer la otra voz. Era Hayato.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Neji, antes de que Hanabi explotara. – Hiashi-sama.

Hanabi sintió la mano de Neji cubrirle la boca y uno de sus brazos tomarla con fuerza, evitando que se moviera y que pudiera hablar. Juntó las cejas y empezó a moverse, para zafarse del agarre del muchacho.

– Si ven a Hinata, díganle que la espero en mi despacho después de la cena.

Hanabi sintió que el corazón se le deshacía, volteó a ver a Neji y sintió como el la soltaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego dejó salir otro sonido de exasperación. Su padre no se daría por vencido y al parecer Hayato tampoco. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

– Iré por Hinata.

Neji la tomó del brazo y la obligó a encararlo. – ¿Sabes donde está?

Hanabi juntó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. – Se con quien.

Neji se quedó en silencio unos momentos y cerró los ojos al recordar la manera en que Hanabi observaba a Sasuke… no era la mirada normal, con la que analizaba a las personas. ¿Cómo había dejado pasar eso por alto? Arrugó un poco la nariz y volteó a ver a Hanabi, la muchacha se había encargado de que él alejara la mira del Uchiha. Hinata se metía en cada problema. Suspiró y soltó a la menor, no tenía idea de cómo le harían para calmar a Hiashi ahora.

– ¿Uchiha Sasuke, tiene que ver en esto?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. – Eso creo…

Se cruzó de brazos, suspiró y volteó a ver a hacia una de las paredes que había al otro lado; ya no necesitaba saber más, Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos y no los separaría, no era tan egoísta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que estaba perdiendo algo, aunque no sabía si era su hermana o la libertad que había tenido hasta esos momentos.

Volteó a ver a Neji y se encogió de hombros de nuevo, no sabía si eso era un hecho, pero los había visto, además la manera en que Sasuke había salido de la fiesta la noche anterior la hacía sentirse más segura de lo que estaba pensando. No podía negar que eso era algo que le causaba gracia, nunca se había imaginado a Sasuke y a Hinata juntos…

– No creí que fuera él.

– Comienzo a creer que todo es posible. – Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y negó. – A papá le dará una apoplejía cuando lo sepa.

El muchacho observó en silencio a la menor y luego suspiró, esa situación lejos de entretenerlo lo exasperaba un poco. Sería difícil poder calmar a Hiashi-sama cuando se enterara que su primogénita estaba enamorada de un ninja que había traicionado a su aldea y asesinado a su propio hermano.

– Tenemos que hablar con el.

– Neji… necesito una copia del reglamento.

Dijo, ignorando por completo el comentario de Neji; volteó a verlo y juntó las cejas al ver que el negaba. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

– ¡Oh, solo dime donde está!

– No puedo, lo prometí.

Hanabi chasqueó la lengua y se llevó una mano a la frente, odiaba ese estúpido sello. Respiró profundo y aclaró su mente… tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. Juntó sus manos e hizo un sello, al instante un clon apareció tras una nube de humo.

– Ve por Hinata.

– Hablaré con él.

Negó y señaló. – Vamos, Neji, sal de aquí.

Neji observó al clon caminar en dirección a la puerta y a Hanabi caminar en dirección contraria, hacia el pequeño foso de agua que habían mandado integrar para que Hinata pudiera entrenar. Comúnmente se daba la tarea de descubrir lo que la muchacha estaba pensando y luego la hacía arrepentirse y olvidarse por completo del asunto, pero en esos momentos sentía que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a sus impulsos.

Salió del dojo, acompañado del clon de Hanabi. La muchacha se quedó escondida, hasta escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de sonido. Sonrió y salió de su escondite rápidamente, asustando a la muchacha que había entrado al dojo.

– Hanabi-sama, disculpe, creí que había salido.

– Lo se.

Le sonrió con cautela y se movió un poco, demostrando que tenía en sus manos el tazón en el que le habían servido la sopa. Caminó con cuidado y se inclinó para recoger lo demás, pero Mei se lanzó sobre los trastos antes que ella pudiera llegar a tocarlos. Hanabi se hizo para atrás y levantó las manos, sorprendida por la actitud que había adoptado la otra, sonrió un poco y se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa.

– Disculpa, no sabía que fueras tan… posesiva con los trastos.

Mei enrojeció y negó, vehemente. – No, no, no, para nada… es solo que… esté, verá, es mi trabajo y si Hiashi-sama se-¡No, baje eso!

– No lo romperé, solo quiero ayudar.

– No es necesario, ¿podría dármelo?

Se veía demasiado alterada para tratarse de simples trastos, ¿tan cruel y despiadado era su padre? Acomodó el tazón en su mano izquierda y la otra se la llevó a la cadera, no podía creer la manera en que Mei tenía sus ojos clavados sobre la pieza de cerámica que no dejaba de moverse con su mano. Sonrió mentalmente y se felicitó por haber dado en el clavo, había preparado toda una conversación que le llevaría minutos… pero esa amenaza resultó ser mejor. Se cruzó de brazos lentamente y vio los ojos de Mei seguir el tazón, de manera lunática.

– Podría dártelo…

– ¿A que se refiere al decir que podría?

– Que podría dártelo, así como tú podrías darme… cierta información.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la mujer con voz aguda. – Hanabi-sama, yo no puedo hablar, usted conoce las reglas… además-…

– Tranquila, estoy segura que puedes hablar de eso… pero si no quieres yo podría entenderlo y el tazón también.

Se sentía como una de esas malvadas de cuentos de niños, al amenazar a la mujer con un simple trasto. No podía perder esa oportunidad, no sabía si Mei seria capaz de delatarla y se metería en serios problemas.

– ¿Qué quiere saber? – Preguntó la mujer con voz ahogada.

Touché.

– Tu hermano es el encargado del mantenimiento de los pergaminos del reglamento, ¿cierto? – La mujer asintió. – Bien, supongo que te ha dicho donde los guardan, ¿o me equivoco?

Mei apretó los labios y negó de inmediato. –Me temo que está usted equivocada, el jamás hablaría sobre algo que tiene estrictamente prohibido, además-…

– ¡Oh, vamos! – Interrumpió Hanabi, intentando ocultar su desesperación. – ¡Tú lo sabes, yo lo se! ¡Es difícil guardar ese tipo de secretos a nuestros hermanos! ¿Dónde los guardan?

Mei se quedó en completo silencio y Hanabi sintió que explotaba, no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba y no quería que las encontraran o todo se iría al carajo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, ignorando el gesto de la mujer al sentir que podría soltar la cerámica, juntó las cejas lo más que pudo y levantó su diestra, apuntó a la mujer con el dedo anular y agitó la mano unos momentos en el aire.

– ¡Mei, no me obligues a hacer lo que detesto!

Vio el terror en los ojos de la mujer y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, era la primera vez que usaba una amenaza de ese tipo; hizo todo lo posible por mantener su mirada severa y clavada en los ojos de la mujer, aunque había un fuerte impulso de desviarlos hacia la frente de la mujer y ver los vendajes que escondían ese sello que tanto detestaba.

– La estatuilla de Hitomi-sama que está en el jardín de la biblioteca tiene una diadema… debe presionarla la piedra central…

Se quedó en completo silencio, ahora entendía porque jamás escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían todos en la biblioteca; juntó las cejas, golpearía a Neji por no decirle aunque fuera eso. Asintió, para que la mujer siguiera hablando y colocó la mano en la que tenía las tazas sobre la mesa.

– La estatuilla se moverá y verá unas escaleras que bajan en espiral… ahí encontrará una habitación alumbrada por antorchas. – Hanabi se apretó un poco el cuello, memorizando lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. – El tercer tatami, pegado a la pared a su derecha, también debe presionarlo con chakra… un cuadro de la pared se deslizará y mostrará una gaveta… ahí están los pergaminos.

Asintió y dejó el tazón en las manos de la muchacha, agachó un poco la cabeza y se disculpó por haberse su comportamiento. Salió de la sala del dojo en silencio y rápidamente corrió a la cocina. Entró a la cocina y se deslizó por el suelo, escondiéndose debajo de una mesa que había ahí; y observó a la mujer mientras acomodaba los trastos en el lavatrastos.

Salió de su escondite lentamente y se posicionó detrás de la mujer, levantó la mano y con un movimiento rápido, presionó un punto en la nuca de Mei, que se desplomó sobre sus brazos al instante. La acomodó en el suelo con cuidado y activó el Byakugan, puso su mano detrás de la oreja de la mujer y le dio un ligero golpe, enviando chakra a esa parte de su cabeza.

– No quiero darte problemas, Mei…

La levantó del suelo y la acomodó en la mesa que estaba ahí, tomó un plato del lavatrastos y arrojó en el unos dulces que había guardado en su bolsillo a la hora del desayuno. Salió de la cocina y corrió a la biblioteca, con el Byakugan activado… no quería meterse en problemas.

Con manos nerviosas, presionó la piedra que había en la corona de la estatuilla y su corazón dio un salto al escuchar como se deslizaba. Corrió pro la escalera, temiendo que alguien fuera a encontrarla ahí, se detuvo en cuanto bajó y contó los tatamis, presionó el que Mei había indicado y de nuevo su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar como se deslizaba el concreto, para dejar ver una gaveta bien cuidad. La abrió con cuidado y tomó los pergaminos. Se levantó con cuidado y se giró y desapareció de ahí, dejando una nube de humo que se disipó lentamente.

~oOo~

Caminó fastidiado, llevaba toda la mañana viendo a Hinata observar todos los objetos que tenía en su casa con atención y maravillarse de vez en cuando. Estar con ella era muy diferente a lo que había pensado, se la había imaginado recatada como siempre, sin decir una palabra o moverse de su lugar, pero en cuanto tomó un poco más de confianza comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, observando los objetos.

Hinata no era como las demás.

Recordó lo hermosa que lucía al llegar, con un simple vestido rosa, entallado de la cintura, que remarcaba su cuerpo, con las majillas encendidas y un poco de vergüenza en la mirada. Había jurado mantenerla ahí escondida hasta que la furia de su padre bajara un poco, pero no pasaba de la hora de comer, cuando llamaron a su puerta y le dijeron que debía presentarse ante Shikamaru. Así que ahora estaba ahí, caminando por el pasillo del pabellón después de recibir un arduo chequeo, para asegurarse que no llevara algo que pudiera poner en peligro las vidas de los demás.

Se sorprendió al ver que Sakura y Naruto estaban alejados uno de él otro, Sakura estaba cerca de una puerta, que seguramente daba a otra de las habitaciones y Naruto estaba sentado en una silla que había afuera de la habitación de Suigetsu. Por la mirada que tenían ambos, pudo darse cuenta que las cosas no estaban muy bien.

– ¿Qué te hizo tardar tanto? – Le preguntaron ambos con fastidio.

– Son mis asuntos. – Respondió, sin entender el mal humor de sus compañeros.

Ino apareció de pronto, cortando el momento de tensión entre los integrantes del equipo siete, llamó a la puerta y se alejó lo suficiente para no quedar en medio del duelo de miradas, sin entender lo que pasaba. La puerta se abrió, captando la atención de Sasuke y Naruto, pero no la de Sakura, que seguía viendo al rubio molesta. Sasuke vio a Shikamaru emerger de la habitación, con cara de fastidio y una aparente resaca que ni el mismísimo diablo podría aguantar.

El muchacho rodó la mirada y volteó a ver a los integrantes del equipo siente… a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no había podido avanzar mucho en su investigación, ahora solo tenía los nombres de los nombres de las familias a las que pertenecían los muchachos y el nombre de otro integrante, Juugo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y observó a la rubia alejarse de ahí en silencio, directo hacia un garrafón que había ahí cerca; se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a los otros tres, que aun no sabían porque estaban ahí.

– ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – Preguntó Naruto con un tono frío que sorprendió a Sasuke.

– Iré al grano. – Dijo en tono monótono, solo quería terminar con eso. – ¿Suigetsu sabe que Karin está viva?

– Claro que no. – Dijo Naruto rápidamente.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron en silencio, la pregunta los había tomado por sorpresa. La muchacha agradeció la ignorancia del rubio y también el que fuera tan acelerado y no hubiera dado tiempo a silencios extraños que le dieran a Shikamaru conclusiones no deseadas. Sasuke solo observó al Nara en silencio, no estaba preocupado por lo que había preguntado el muchacho, pero agradecía que no hubiera llamado solo a Sakura.

Shikamaru observó en silencio a Naruto por unos segundos antes de suspirar y masajearse la frente con una mano, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el puesto en interrogaciones. Se recargó en la puerta y volteó a ver a Sakura y Sasuke, chasqueó la lengua y se enderezó.

El sonido del agua al caer al suelo y un ligero suspiro de sorpresa y molestia, los hizo girar la cabeza en dirección a la Yamanaka, que veía un vaso que estaba en el suelo. La rubia había estado escuchando todo sin que se dieran cuenta y no se había percatado del momento en que el vaso se deslizó de sus dedos. Volteó a verlos y juntó las cejas.

– ¿No habían visto a alguien derramar agua antes o que?

Sasuke notó la manera distante en que el rubio observaba a Sakura, algo había pasado ahí. Volteó a ver a Shikamaru; el muchacho sonreía un poco, divertido por lo que Ino debería estar haciendo en esos momentos para deshacerse del derrame de agua… pero entonces notó al más, Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza ante el gesto del Nara. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

– ¿Por qué preguntaste?

Shikamaru volteó a ver a Sakura y movió un hombro para restarle importancia. – Dice que no hablará, sino hasta que negociemos…

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, no podía creer que Shikamaru fuera incapaz de lidiar con el revoltoso de Suigetsu; se recargó en la puerta y volteó a ver al frente, esperando que dijera algo más.

– ¿No puedes usar otro método? – Preguntó con un tono de obviedad.

El Nara negó y se llevó una mano a la nuca. – Tsunade-sama me prohibió usar otros métodos.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse molesto, Tsunade-sama debía estar actuando así por lo que Sakura le había contado; observó a la pelirrosa unos momentos y luego cerró los ojos, eran esas actitudes las que hacían que quisiera no haber tenido un equipo jamás. Escuchó al Nara suspirar y volteó a verlo de nuevo.

– ¿Seguros que no han hablado cerca de él? – Los tres asintieron. El Nara dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. – Esto… es problemático. Len, ven acá.

Un muchacho llegó a ellos y Shikamaru le entregó un pergamino en el que había hecho una pequeña anotación antes de cerrarlo y entregárselo al muchacho, que desapareció en una nube de humo.

– Bueno, Sakura, puedes irte… quiero hablar con ustedes unos momentos.

Sakura asintió y se despidió de Sasuke, que se sorprendió al ver como ignoraba a Naruto y como el rubio la ignoraba a ella. Sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver al Nara de nuevo, que estaba recargado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cien.

– Sean sinceros. ¿Le contaron?

El rubio levantó la cabeza y volteó a ver a Sasuke, juntó un poco las cejas y luego volteó a ver a Shikamaru; negó una sola vez y se cruzó de hombros. Sasuke negó al igual que Naruto y cerró los ojos unos momentos después, aun no se le pasaba el fastidio de haberse separado de Hinata, ni la sorpresa de ver la manera en que el rubio ignoraba al amor de su vida.

– Entonces no se que mierda hacer.

– Dile. – Dijo, sin abrir los ojos. – Hablará si le dices que tienes pruebas.

– Buena idea. – Dijo en tono molesto. – No tengo pruebas.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y abrió los ojos, Naruto sacó un pequeño paño de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Shikamaru. Observó como desenvolvía el paño y se quedaba viendo lo que había ahí escondido; estupefacto era poco, parecía que se había quedado sin cerebro. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

– Esto…

– Cabello de Karin. – Dijo Naruto, tranquilamente. – Lo corté, sin que ella lo notara. Solo por si acaso.

Shikamaru envolvió el cabello en el paño de nuevo y asintió. – Gracias…

Lo escuchó despedirse, seguido de los sonidos de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Observó la puerta por unos momentos y luego dejó salir un suspiro, agradecía que Shikamaru estuviera sufriendo una resaca, al parecer su intuición decrecía lo suficiente para haber aceptado el mechón tan fácil y no haber lanzado preguntas que le darían más respuestas de las que ellos imaginaban. Escuchó a Naruto suspirar y alejarse de ahí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Notó la manera en que el rubio volteaba verlo y luego que se emparejó con el rubio comenzaron a caminar, el rubio iba tan cabizbajo como le era posible.

– Sakura-chan saldrá con Sai.

Respiró profundo y fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo; Sasuke solo pudo darle una palmada en el hombro. Salieron del pabellón y caminaron en silencio unos minutos, Sasuke sabía que estaban dirigiéndose al puesto de ramen favorito del rubio, pero por esa vez, no molestaría al muchacho. Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y luego bajó la mirada al suelo, seguramente Naruto sentía lo que el había sentido al ver que Hayato le proponía matrimonio a Hinata.

– No quiso darme una oportunidad a mí…

Asintió un poco y pateó una piedra. – ¿Qué harás?

Naruto juntó un poco las cejas, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. Sasuke juntó las cejas y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro, que el rubio tomó como uno de los gestos de apoyo más nobles del mundo; sonrió de lado, sin ganas y levantó el rostro.

– ¿Me crees capaz de darme por vencido?

Lo volteó a ver unos minutos y al regresar la mirada al frente negó. – No.

– Pues a veces es lo mejor…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Naruto iba perdido en sus pensamientos y Sasuke no quiso interrumpirlo. Hacía años que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura y escucharlo decir aquello parecía ser una broma pesada; pero en el fondo se alegraba de que el rubio decidiera seguir adelante… después de todo había dejado a Aiko por estar con Sakura, en los momentos en que el había comenzado a enamorarse de Hinata. Sonrió de medio lado, tal vez no faltaba mucho para que Naruto encontrara a la mujer indicada para él. Siempre llegaban cuando menos lo esperabas.

Naruto dejó caer los hombros lentamente, bajó la mirada después de unos segundos y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro; se frotó el brazo lentamente y volteó a ver al frente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ino había tenido razón la noche anterior y era hora de que el se hiciera a un lado, tal como ella lo había hecho y ahora solo estaría ahí para apoyar a Sakura… Ino le iba demostrando cada día que era muy diferente a la imagen que el tenía sobre ella.

– Vamos por algo de comer, ¿vale? – Dijo de pronto. – Se me antoja un tazón de ramen y un poco de dan-…

– No. – Interrumpió Sasuke al imaginarse los dulces.

– ¡Aw, Teme!

– Dobe.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver que el ánimo de su mejor amigo volvía a elevarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó a ver a Naruto por el rabillo de ojo. Caminaron en dirección al centro de la ciudad y discutieron acerca de los dulces por unos minutos, hasta que se decidieron por pasar a la casa del té después del ramen.

~oOo~

– ¿Por qué avergonzaste a Hayato de esa manera?

Escuchó que decía su padre, con un tono furioso de voz; bajó la mirada y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sintió como sus puños se apretaban y su corazón se encogía, sentía furia y tristeza a la vez. Bajó la mirada al suelo y dejó de escuchar el sermón de su padre. Hacía unos minutos había llegado a su despacho, todo con tal de poder darle tiempo a Hanabi para que pasara el reglamento.

Un fuerte grito la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levantar la mirada. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que su padre tenía la mirada clavada en ella y que sus ojos parecían estar a punto de saltar de sus órbitas. Juntó un poco las cejas y escuchó como le volvía a regañar por haber tomado una decisión incorrecta. Se levantó de la silla y golpeó el escritorio por igual.

– ¡Y-Ya basta! – Gritó, harta.

Un pesado silencio cayó en la habitación. Hinata podía escuchar la respiración agitada de su padre, podía ver como comenzaba a marcarse la vena de su cuello por la furia que estaba conteniendo. No desvió la mirada de la de su padre, ya no podía seguir siendo la Hinata que le temía a todo, tenía que pararse y defender sus ideas y a los que quería… no pararse detrás de ellos y ver como la defienden a sol y a sombra.

Se tensó y apretó aun más los puños, sintiendo como sus nudillos empezaban a dolerle y las uñas le cortaban la piel de la palma; pero no le importaron las señales de dolor, en esos momentos estaba demasiado enojada consigo misma por haberse dejado durante tanto tiempo. Respiró profundo y en ningún momento desvió la mirada, debía mantener la mirada al frente, en los ojos duros y molestos de su padre. Apretó un poco los labios y respiró lentamente, sintiendo que el valor comenzaba a escaparse de su cuerpo.

– Yo no avergoncé a Hayato…

Vio a su padre cruzarse de brazos y endurecer más el semblante. Ya no había marcha atrás… había despertado a la bestia que dormía dentro de Hiashi y solo debía esperar a que comenzara a rugir preguntas, para responderlas; no intentaría calmarlo, ni convencerlo.

– ¿Entonces que fue eso?

– M-Mi respuesta.

– Oh… tu respuesta.

Juntó un poco las cejas y dejó de apretar los puños, sintiendo adormecidos los dedos. Su padre jamás cambiaría. – ¿E-Esperaba un si?

De nuevo cayó el silencio sobre ellos, Hiashi no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, era la primera vez que la veían tan decidida. Ni siquiera Hanabi se había enfrentado a él en aquel entonces, cuando le contó sobre los posibles candidatos, ni Neji se negó el día que le había dicho que ya tenían a la mujer perfecta para él. Pero Hinata estaba ahí, dándole la cara y alegando que no se casaría con Hayato. Sintió algo extraño recorrerle el pecho, la última persona que había luchado así… había sido su esposa.

Hinata sintió una extraña decepción al ver que su padre adoptaba una nueva postura. Había sido lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que el aceptaría lo que ella había hablado con él aquella tarde; negó un poco y por primera vez desvió la mirada, estaba demasiado molesta con el como para seguir viéndolo a los ojos. ¿Con su madre había sido igual? ¿No había aceptado lo que ella quería, lo que deseaba? ¿Le había negado lo que más añoraba? Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de aquella mujer de cabellos azules le obstruyó la garganta y le inundó los ojos.

Recordaba la manera en que su madre hablaba con su padre por las tardes, había escuchado miles de promesas en su niñez y ahora no sabía si aquel hombre había cumplido con su palabra. Dejó salir un suspiro cargado de la desilusión que sentía y bajó la mirada al suelo, si el no cumplía con su palabra, entonces no podría reclamarle si se desentendía de las responsabilidades que tenía con el clan. Volteó a verlo y quiso dejar salir una extraña carcajada, podía ver que su padre estaba esperando que se disculpara y fuera a aceptar la proposición de matrimonio.

– Claro que esperaba un si…

Hiashi se quedó en silencio al ver la manera en que Hinata negaba después de decir aquello y juntó de nuevo las cejas, no le gustaba la actitud que estaba adoptando la muchacha. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos unos momentos, no entendía por qué cada vez era más difícil poder controlar a sus hijas, al abrir los ojos vio a Hinata con paciencia.

– Vas a ir con Hayato, le pedirás disculpas y le vas a decir que aceptas.

Negó rotundamente y apretó un poco los puños de nuevo. – No.

– No vas a discutir conmigo, Hinata.

– No estoy discutiendo. – Respondió rápidamente, sorprendiendo a su padre. – Solo… estoy diciendo que no me voy a casar… con él.

Hiashi golpeó el suelo con su bastón, podía ver el cólera en los ojos de su padre. Se contuvo para no dejar salir un ligero suspiro de sorpresa; respiró profundo y juntó el aire en sus pulmones, quería que su voz fuera clara y fuerte al momento de hablar.

– T-Tampoco quiero ser la heredera.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hiashi sorprendido. – Eso no lo decides tu Hinata.

– ¡S-Si lo decido! – Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzaba a impacientarse, su padre en verdad era terco. – Hanabi… puede hacerse cargo.

Ya no veía manera de que su padre se negara, después de todo ella podía renunciar si quería y alguien más podía tomar el puesto y en ese caso el tenía dos hijas, así que no había problema. Si su padre no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su decisión, ya buscaría la manera de convencerlo, después de todo había maneras de lograr que Hanabi quedara como la única sucesora.

– Esto no lo decides tú. Ve a tu habitación.

En cuanto Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el hombre tomó el portarretratos que descansaba en su escritorio, dejó salir un ligero suspiro y acarició el vidrio, sin quitar al mirada de la imagen de una mujer de cabellos azules, que sonreía amablemente y llevaba en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé de a lo sumo tres meses de nacida. Hinata era idéntica a esa mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco un comentario? ¿Me dejan uno? ¿Siiiiiii?<br>**

Esa Hanabi, como me cae bien. Peticiones sobre emparejar a Naruto con Ino... la verdad, me gusta la pareja, pero aun no puedo manejarla del todo bien, descuiden, tal vez haga una historia de cinco capítulos, no muy larga, ya no tengo tiempo para estar en el computador de ociosa como antes :( Peeeeero, intentaré:D  
>Y Aiko... Bueno, ella solo es un personaje de relleno, que ayudó a que Hinata se olvidara de Naruto por completo, pero ya veré si puedo acomodarla en algún capítulo :)<p>

Las actualizaciones pasan a los fines de semana, que día, no se exactamente, mi vida se reduce a dos horas libres al día, a veces ni eso, así que lamento mucho si es que comienzo a tardar en actualizar, aunque procuraré que las tardanzas sean mínimas :) Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Contestaré a sus reviews más tarde, en estos momentos no cuento con el tiempo necesario.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Magic Ann Love: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! El próximo jueves tendré la actualización sin falta :D

**Mary-san: **Me haz dejado sin palabras :') No te sientas avergonzada, así pasa, ha decir verdad hay varias historias que sigo y no he dejado un solo comentario :S pero ya lo haré, seguiré tu ejemplo :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad no tienes idea de lo mucho que me emocioné al leerlo! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te causa emociones y que no paraste de leer! Y no agradezcas, la que debe agradecer soy yo, porque me lees y me sigues a cada actualización! Te mando un enorme abrazo y un beso! Hasta luego :D

**Maribelteka:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me la estoy pensando con el naruino, pero bueno, si escribo algo de ellos será en una historia a parte :) Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :D Espero leerte pronto! PD: la reacción de Hiashi no fue buena.

**Magiu:** Si, entiendo el punto de Shikamaru y Temari, también el de Ino y Sai, y tienes razón en ambos, pero la verdad me gusta jugar con las parejas y de solo imaginarme a esos dos juntos... no se, me parece que sería divertido, pero bueno, eso de emparejarlos es algo que aun no decido. Lo de Kiba, la verdad me parece que ellos dos son los culpables de que el muchacho no haya hecho locuras antes ._. jajaja por eso no pude evitar ese regaño... me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te haya tomado por sorpresa lo de el no de Hinata ;) Hasta luego, un beso.

Anko D: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Lo de Ino aun no lo decido, tal vez luego haya naruino, tal vez no... me agrada la idea de que se hagan muy amigos, pero bueeeeno, eso ya vendrá después y en casa de que haya haría una historia a parte jajajaja. Espero leerte pronto, besos!

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos, son los mejores lectores.**


	28. Capítulo 27

**Actualizando: Domingo 26 de Agosto**

**Disclaimmer: Por más que ame el mundo de Naruto y que Kishimoto sea mi ídolo, los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Masashi Kishimoto ¿Me explico? PERO, esta historia si es de mía, espero nadie la "tome prestada" y ya quiero ver como le va a ir al pobre diablo o la pobre alma en desgracia que se atreva a ignorar esto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 – "El reglamento."<strong>

Después de ir a la casa del té con Naruto, anduvieron caminando hasta que Tsunade-sama mandó llamar al rubio. Después de eso caminó en silencio al campo de entrenamiento y ahí se percató de que las nubes habían tapizado el cielo por completo y que no había una sola parte que mostrara el común azul. Se avecinaba una tormenta y el odiaba mojarse. Fue entonces cuando decidió que era momento de volver a casa, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, cada vez con más fuerza. Molesto, juntó sus manos y desapareció del lugar, dejando una nube que desapareció rápidamente debido al agua.

Al llegar a casa se sorprendió un poco al ver que había una figura bajo un paraguas, parada frente a su puerta; estaba seguro que era una mujer, porque la estatura era baja y podía ver lo que parecía ser una trenza descansando sobre uno de sus hombros. Enarcó una ceja y se acercó a la mujer, después de unos minutos la reconoció, era Hyuuga Hanabi y por su semblante molesto parecía tener bastante esperando.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y observó a la muchacha girarse al escuchar como tintineaban las llaves al chocar unas con otras, no le sonrió, ni le preguntó que hacía ahí, pero asumía que debía ser algo serio, ya que no cualquiera se paraba frente a tu puerta y menos cuando llovía con tanta fuerza. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, cerró la puerta tras de si y caminó detrás de ella, abrió la puerta y la invitó al interior de la casa.

– Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Volteó a verla, sin comprender y tomó el paraguas de la muchacha, lo recargó en la pared y luego volteó a ver a la muchacha, estaba mojada, a pesar de haberse protegido por el paraguas y parecía estar tiritando de frío.

– ¿Algo de tomar?

Hanabi lo observó en silencio y asintió, más rápido de lo normal debido al frío que sentía. – Té, por favor.

– Bien. Sígueme.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la cocina. Hanabi se sentó en la mesa que había ahí y Sasuke encendió la estufa, puso una tetera sobre la flamilla y tomó una servilleta con la que secó sus brazos, odiaba sentirse húmedo y frío; caminó hacia un mueble pequeño y tomó dos tazas de ahí, las colocó en la mesa. Mientras esperaba el té escuchaba a la muchacha remover algo que traía dentro de un bolso; no tenía idea de por qué esa visita, pero esperaba que no fueran malas noticias sobre Hinata… la muchacha parecía atraer los problemas.

Sintiéndose un poco desesperado al no escuchar una sola palabra por parte de la Hyuuga, subió el calor y después de unos minutos tomó la tetera y vertió un poco del líquido sobre las tazas llenas de hierbas; se sentó en silencio y volteó a ver a la muchacha de cabello castaño. La observó suspirar y esconder sus manos bajo la mesa… por alguna razón la imaginó jugando con sus dedos, justo como lo hace Hinata, y su desesperación creció un poco más.

– Lo que vengo a hablar, es sobre mi hermana.

– ¿Le pasó algo? – Preguntó con su tono usual de voz, manteniendo un tono 'casual'.

– Ella está bien. – Tomó la azucarera y puso un poco de azúcar en su té, se había mojado aun estando bajo el paraguas y necesitaba el calor. – No es grave, descuida.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y asintió, al menos eso le quitaba esa sensación de preocupación, pero estaba sorprendido por lo similar y diferente que podía ser la voz de la castaña y de la peli-azul, tenía ese tono dulce e inocente y casi el mismo timbre, pero había algo de altanería e impertinencia en la de la menor. Hanabi observó la taza de té unos momentos, no tenía idea de cómo debía tratar al Uchiha, no sabía si era mejor entrar al tema lentamente o ir directo a la grano; le dio un sorbo al té y sintió como calentaba un poco su cuerpo.

– Se que tú y tu equipo se fueron antes y no escucharon la proposición de Hayato. – Comentó, sin quitar la mirada de la taza. – Pero ya debes conocer esa historia.

Se quedó en silencio y observó al Uchiha a los ojos, esperaba encontrar algo que le dijera como estaba tomando el azabache las cosas, pero solo encontró frío y vacío; desvió la mirada hacia la taza de té y dio otro sorbo, odiaba tratar con personas tan imperturbables, era difícil saber el efecto que causaban las palabras en ellos.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo al té, sin despegar sus ojos de las blancas pupilas de la hermana de Hinata; podía ver un poco de desesperación y preocupación. El tema que quería tratar debía ser importante, además había dejado claro que trataba de Hinata… ¿qué demonios era de lo que quería hablar?

– ¿Por qué sales con ella?

Hanabi enfrentó la mirada de Sasuke con todo el valor que pudo juntar, deseando que el mirara a un lugar diferente y la dejara volver a ser el nudo de nervios que era en realidad. Suspiró un poco, se terminó el té y regresó la taza a la mesa con cuidado.

El tono de la castaña comenzaba a indicarle que había algo que le causaría problemas, entrecerró un poco los ojos y alejó la taza de té con un ligero empujón que causó algunos derrames; se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Observó a la castaña a los ojos unos momentos, buscando algo que le indicara que podría intimidarla un poco, pero solo había agresividad y algo de preocupación.

– No te incumbe. – Respondió con la misma molestia que sentía la muchacha.

Hanabi se levantó, molesta y el bolso que llevaba se cayó de sus piernas al suelo; apretó los dientes e ignoró que el contenido comenzaba a rodar por el suelo en varias direcciones. Podía sentir un amargo sabor en la boca, por alguna razón le molestaba saber lo que podría pasarle a Hinata, ya había leído el reglamento.

– ¡Claro que me incumbe! Es mi hermana, de quien estamos hablando, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke solo juntó las cejas, estaba en su casa y se atrevía a gritarle, esa muchacha era valiente, pero eso no le quitaba que comenzara a molestarlo.

– No olvido que son hermanas. – Relajó los brazos y los regresó a sus costados. – Salgo con ella porque quiero.

Hanabi negó y chasqueó la lengua, era un más difícil hablar con el de lo que había pensado, pero el "porque quiero" la había sonado como algo bueno. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, se sentó y comenzó a juntar los pergaminos que había soltado y que estaban cerca de ella; al abrir los ojos recargó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco, para quedar más cerca al muchacho y poder darse mejor a entender.

– Uchiha. – Dijo con cuidado, para no molestar más a Sasuke. – No vengo a pelear, solo quiero saber algo… necesito que me respondas una pregunta, de eso dependerá si seguimos hablando o no.

Sasuke la observó unos momentos y luego asintió, no valía la pena empezar una discusión con la muchacha, sabía que tenía dignidad y que no era de esas que arman todo un drama con tal de obtener respuestas… pero no quería molestarla lo suficiente para que armara el drama, después de todo eso era algo que toda mujer parecía poseer. Vio a la muchacha sonreír un poco y pronunciar un suave 'bien' antes de levantarse, recoger todos sus pergaminos y meterlos en una bolsa que dejó sobre la mesa.

– Lo que sea que haya entre Hinata y tú… ¿será algo serio? – Preguntó un poco avergonzada, mientras se sentaba. – Planeas… que-…

– Entendí la pregunta.

Interrumpió antes de que la muchacha se pusiera más colorada… hasta eso las similitudes que tenía Hanabi con Hinata le hacían menos molesta. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, incómodo, no entendía por qué le estaba respondiendo.

– No lo se, es muy pronto.

– Entiendo… pero, tu… te esforzarías por… – Se llevó una mano al rostro y respiró profundo, no tenía idea de cómo tratar esos temas. – ¿Piensas tener una relación con ella o-o solo salir?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos minutos y por primera vez desvió la mirada. No podía verse con una mujer diferente a Hinata y aunque aun no pensaba en matrimonio, debía admitir que la relación era algo en lo que había pensado desde el día de la fiesta, pero no quería causarle problemas a Hinata. Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Hanabi, ella aun estaba esperando a que contestara. Se enderezó y apoyó las manos sobre sus piernas, pensó en que aun había muchas cosas de los Hyuuga que no conocía.

– He pensado en una relación.

Hanabi bajó la mirada y observó sus manos unos instantes, había sentido extraño al escuchar la declaración de Sasuke; bajó la mirada y observó su mano izquierda… específicamente el dedo anular y cerró los unos momentos. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a iniciar una relación con su hermana y su hermana parecía estar muy entusiasmada con la idea de estar con él… no veía manera de que eso no sucediera.

Sonrió de medio lado, se sentía feliz por Hinata, pero no podía negar que esa felicidad le estaba causando unos cuantos sentimientos negativos; si Hinata se quedaba con Sasuke, ella sería la próxima cabeza del clan Hyuuga y era algo que no quería, no se sentía lo suficientemente responsable para el cargo. Hinata era perfecta para ser la siguiente… pero por más insegura que se sintiera, era momento de aceptar que Hinata ya había comenzado una nueva vida.

– Entonces… hay unas cuantas cosas que debes saber sobre nuestro clan. – Levantó la mirada y juntó un poco las cejas. – El protocolo y las condiciones que vienen con ciertas acciones.

– ¿Hay alguna que afecte a Hinata?

Hanabi lo vio unos momentos y luego chasqueó la lengua, ciertamente, había varias reglas que podían afectarla. Respiró profundo y volteó a verlo a los ojos, mientras sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a moverse un poco por los nervios.

– Justo de eso quiero hablar.

Sasuke asintió y se quedó en silencio, al fin sus dudas serían aclaradas y agradecía no tener que preguntarle a Hinata, porque estaba seguro que no le diría la verdad con tal de no preocuparlo; recargó los brazos en la mesa y volvió a inclinarse un poco.

Hanabi se tomó su tiempo para hablar, el tema era serio y si a Sasuke en verdad le importaba Hinata, sería un poco difícil de tocarlo y de explicar lo que pasaría si en verdad llegaban a estar juntos. Desvió la mirada y juntó las cejas, se sentía un poco mal de tener que ser ella quien le hablara sobre eso al Uchiha; se frotó la frente y suspiró, Neji se había ofrecido, pero ella se había aferrado… ahora se arrepentía. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó a Sasuke.

– Tú… perteneces a un clan y no creo que las reglas difieran mucho. – Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. – Una de ellas, es que debes casarte con alguien del clan.

Sasuke asintió, había visto el reglamento de su clan miles de veces y esa regla era una de las más importantes, debías casarte con alguien del clan para mantener seguros los secretos sobre el kekkei genkai; no había esperado que eso hubiera sido diferente en el Hyuuga.

– Bueno… en nuestro clan, es muy importante que el matrimonio se de entre miembros del soke. Pero, eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber con el bunke. – Bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. – Pero si el matrimonio se da con alguien ajeno al clan, las cosas cambian un poco. – Se quedó en silencio y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Sasuke se quedó pensando al escuchar lo último, ¿Qué cosas eran las que cambiarían? Juntó las cejas y tensó un poco los brazos, por la manera en que Hanabi lo evitaba podía darse cuenta que era algo que no le agradaba mucho a la muchacha. Se quedó con la idea rondando en su cabeza, seguramente Hinata tendría que servir al souke, no había duda, ¿pero que otra cosa pasaría con ella?

– ¿Qué cosas?

Hanabi levantó la mirada y al encontrarse con la de Sasuke la bajó de nuevo, y negó. Jugó unos momentos con sus manos y suspiró.

– Ella… pierde su lugar en la familia y el apellido, y no puede seguir viviendo en la mansión Hyuuga. Sería como… un exilio, ¿sabes?

Bajó la mirada al recordar las reglas y luego tragó saliva, no podía imaginarse lo difícil que sería para ella no tener a Hinata en casa, pero tampoco quería verla triste o inconforme por el resto de su vida. Suspiró un poco y volteó a ver a Sasuke, el muchacho la veía con atención y al parecer estaba analizando cada una de sus palabras y movimientos.

– ¿Eso es todo?

Para ser una muchacha muy alejada de la idea general de lo que era un Hyuuga, tenía ciertos perjuicios, no entendía como podía considerar malo que Hinata perdiera el lugar. Jaló aire y lo contuvo unos momentos, era obvio que perder el nombre y lugar en la casa era una vergüenza, el no tenía idea de si hubiera sido capaz de pasar por semejante situación… pero tampoco sabía que hubiera pasado si el clan siguiera intacto, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en Hinata. O si…

Negó un poco y luego soltó el aire, no podía entender a Hinata, no entendía como era que ella se atrevía a seguir con eso si sabía cuales eran las consecuencias… y no estaba seguro de querer verla pasar por esa situación, no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera. Volteó a ver a Hanabi y se dio cuenta que había algo que la muchacha aun no le confesaba y que seguramente era lo más importante, ya que no dejaba de jugar con sus manos y de morderse el interior de los labios.

– No Sasuke, eso no es todo.

El tono de voz de la muchacha había cambiado, eso le indicaba que estaban llegando a la parte difícil que no había dicho antes. Se movió un poco y observó la taza de té unos momentos, dándole tiempo a la muchacha de tomar la seguridad o el valor de seguir hablando. Volteó a ver a la muchacha y juntó un poco las cejas al notar que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

– Tenemos que asegurarnos de mantener protegido el Byakugan. – Apretó un poco el rostro y cerró sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo, no era fácil decirlo. – No podemos dejar que los secretos del clan se divulguen… s-si Hinata se casara con alguien que no sea Hyuuga, tendremos que aplicar el sello.

Marcada de por vida.

Sintió que algo dentro de el se rompía, había olvidado por completo el sello de los Hyuuga; observó a Hanabi y notó que ella separa los labios al verlo y luego se escondía detrás de sus manos… no tenía idea de la cara que tenía en esos momentos, pero si algo sabía y estaba seguro de ello, era que no quería que Hinata sufriera eso por él.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a Hanabi y que tenía las manos en la cabeza, ese maldito sello atormentaría a Hinata el resto de su vida… la haría obedecer así lo quisiera o no. Negó un poco y apretó los puños sobre su cabello, ella no se merecía ese castigo, ella merecía ser feliz y no sufrir esos daños.

No podía seguir con eso… no dañaría a Hinata de esa forma, podría buscar a alguien que se conformara con volverse miembro del clan Uchiha y comenzaría con sus planes de regresar el clan a la vida. Se soltó el cabello y cerró los ojos unos momentos, no se imaginaba compartiendo sus días con una mujer distinta a Hinata… pero tampoco se imaginaba compartiendo una vida con una mujer que llevaría en la frente la marca que le recordaría toda su vida que había perdido la libertad.

Se recargó en la pared y observó al suelo, en completo silencio, sería mejor terminar con eso cuanto antes. Se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó los dientes, ¿por qué sentía tanto vacío? Pareciera que su estómago se había convertido en una agujero negro que ya lo había chupado todo dentro de él; se llevó una mano a la frente y después de respirar profundo tres veces, se enderezó, listo para girarse.

Hanabi no tuvo las agallas para interrumpir a Sasuke, la sorpresa de verlo alterado le había descolocado un poco y tenía miedo de su reacción; en cuanto vio que el azabache comenzaba a calmarse, se levantó de la silla y observó su espalda en completo silencio. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero ella se encargaría de que Hinata no sufriera tanto al separarse del clan.

– ¿Sasuke?

Se giró lentamente y la vio a los ojos. – Lo siento.

– Des… Descuida. – Contestó un poco confundida.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, lo mejor era alejarse de Hinata, asintió una vez y apretó los puños. – ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Hanabi lo observó y asintió. – También tendríamos que sellar a los hijos de Hinata, en caso de que presenten señales de poseer el Byakugan.

Sintió una extraña sensación de furia, no se conformarían con solo marcar a Hinata, sino a sus hijos por igual. Hinata sufriría demasiado si eso llegaba a pasar. Negó, sin poder controlar su cuello y su cabeza.

– No permitiré eso.

– Yo no soy quien decide, Sasuke…

La habitación se inundó en un silencio pesado, que comenzaba a asfixiar a la castaña, que no sabía si debía seguir hablando o permanecer en silencio hasta que Sasuke hiciera otra pregunta. Desvió la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ese día había comenzado mal, esa conversación no había sido una muy gratificante y lo que seguía del día le prometía ser igual de pesado que ese momento. Suspiró y apretó con sus manos su cabeza por unos momentos.

– El sello no es como el de Neji, este lo llevará en la nuca, no inhibe sus habilidades… pero básicamente cubre las mismas funciones, solo que este es similar al que Danzo usaba con sus ninjas… no podrá hablar, Sasuke, de ser así sufriría mucho.

Sasuke la observó unos momentos en silencio y luego negó, no quería eso para Hinata, no iba a permitir que alguien la dañara, ni siquiera se permitiría a si mismo dañarla de esa manera.

– ¿Qué más debo saber?

– No te lo he dicho todo, solo dije lo que creo que te importa más… pero traje esto.

Contestó en un tono de voz bajo, mientras empujaba el bolso que estaba lleno de los pergaminos que momentos antes se habían caído. Lo observó unos momentos y luego apretó los labios, Sasuke aun se veía alterado y quería dejarlo a solas para que pudiera pensar mejor las cosas y alterarse todo lo que quisiera. Carraspeó un poco e inclinó la cabeza.

– Es una copia del reglamento… creí que… debías tener una.

– Gracias…

– Hay dos pergaminos que están enfocados en el matrimonio y las sucesiones. – Explicó con voz temblorosa. – Espero te sirva.

Sasuke asintió e inclinó la cabeza sin decir nada, tomó con cuidado el bolso y lo observó unos momentos, tenía varios días viendo la manera de poder conseguir las reglas y Hanabi se las había entregado sin más; escuchó que la silla de Hanabi se corría con cuidado sobre el suelo y a la muchacha despedirse con una pequeña voz que no había escuchado antes en ella. Asintió un poco, sin poder moverse de la silla en la que estaba sentado y esperó a que la muchacha desapareciera. Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y al instante la mesa sobre la que descansaban las dos tazas usadas ardió en llamas y las tazas cayeron al suelo, volviendo añicos al chocar contra la superficie.

Observó la bolsa que tenía en las manos y tomó dos pergaminos, eran siete en total y estaban enumerados. Buscó el que tenía el numero uno y sin esperar por más, caminó hacia su habitación, al llegar ahí arrojó el bolso sobre la cama y abrió el pergamino que llevaba en la mano. Se sentó en el suelo y se sumergió en una lectura que seguramente le llevaría horas, pero estaba decidido a encontrar esa falla de la que Naruto había hablado.

~Dos días después~

Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Sasuke y desde entonces no había sabido nada de él; le había preguntado al rubio por el, pero ni siquiera el muchacho sabía. Observó en silencio la comida y dejó salir un suspiro, empujó el plato y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, ignorando por completo la manera en que Hanabi la estaba observado; no podía pensar en otra cosa además de la extraña desaparición del Uchiha.

– ¿Hinata, estás bien?

Asintió, sin decir una sola palabra y escuchó a la castaña suspirar. Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba eso.

– ¿Por qué no haz comido?

Se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos, clavó la mirada en el techo y permaneció en silencio. No tenía hambre, simplemente. No tenía idea de porque la aparente falta de apetito, pero no había ingerido más de un bocado del desayuno por la mañana y dos en esos momentos, había rechazado los dulces y un trozo de pastel que Hanabi se había robado de la cocina.

Esos últimos días su padre le había estado llamando para convencerla, pero ella se aferró a lo que le había dicho al principio, sin importar que Sasuke no estuviera con ella en esos momentos… sin importar que el muchacho al parecer no tuviera intenciones de salir con ella o al menos enviarle una pequeña nota que le indicara que se encontraba bien. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, como era de esperarse, sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara y al llevarse la mano al rostro sintió que era una mezcla de arroz y la salsa de curri que Hanabi estaba comiendo.

– Hanabi, no desperdicies…

– Lo dice la que no ha probado bocado en dos días.

Volteó a ver a la muchacha en completo silencio y se encogió de hombros. – No tengo hambre.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Hanabi no dejó de mirar a Hinata, que comenzó a sentirse incómoda y comió un poco con tal de que la muchacha mejorara un poco su humor y siguiera comiendo, pero en cuanto terminó la mitad de los alimentos, alejó el plato de nuevo y se llevó las manos a las piernas. No podía dejar de pensar en las ausencias de Sasuke, no después de que le hubiera dicho todo aquello… era tan extraño.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su padre, no estaba ahí para acompañarlas a comer, sino para decirles que las esperaba en su despacho en cuanto terminaran sus alimentos. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, escuchó un ligero chasquido y volteó a ver a la castaña, tenía el rostro escondido detrás de sus manos y estaba negando un poco. ¿Qué había pasado? Últimamente la que siempre estaba en el despacho era ella, no la castaña, se le hacía extraño que su padre quisiera verlas a ambas.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

Hanabi volteó a verla y luego desvió la mirada. – Hablé con el, por la mañana.

Se quedó en silencio y asintió, sin entender porque había ido a hablar con él, Hanabi no tenía nada que ver en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, pero la muchacha parecía estar más callada que de costumbre.

– Pienso luchar por el puesto, Hinata. – Dijo la castaña en tono serio. – Es la única manera de que puedas dejarlo. Vamos, perdí el apetito.

Se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, hasta llegar al despacho de su padre, ambas se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que Neji estaba ahí dentro. Hinata sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, conocía las reglas del clan y sabía a que se refería Hanabi; se llevó una mano al pecho y volteó a ver a la muchacha antes de entrar al despacho, ¿cómo podría protegerla ahora? Se detuvieron al estar frente al escritorio de su padre, que estaba sentado del otro lado y las veía con una mirada demasiado formal.

Se sentaron en cuanto el se los indicó, ambas bien erguidas, con la mirada al frente y las manos sobre sus piernas, esperando en silencio y de manera respetuosa a que el hombre empezara a hablar; aunque ambas supieran porque estaban ahí y no necesitaran explicaciones. Hanabi suspiró y Hinata tuvo que contenerse por no imitarla… la atmósfera que se había creado estaba tan pesada que Hinata se sorprendió de poder respirar.

– Conocen las reglas. – Dijo Hiashi después de estar en silencio unos segundos. – Tendrán que enfrentarse.

Ambas asintieron, Hanabi volteó a ver a Hinata, temerosa de aquella decisión, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. En la historia de los Hyuuga había pocos relatos sobre riñas entre sucesores y en todas uno de ellos moría en combate; se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Hinata estaba pensando lo mismo que la castaña y no pudo evitar verla por el rabillo del ojo; sentía que el corazón se le oprimía un poco, no sabía si era capaz de dañar a su hermana.

Neji y Hiashi estaban en completo silencio, observando a las muchachas, el muchacho no podía creer que Hanabi hubiera pedido aquello, después de todo lo que se había arriesgado con tal de encontrar una manera de salir de todo aquello sin que hubiera problemas. No podía imaginarlas, peleando en el dojo, a muerte, para ver quien era la que quedaría como la única sucesora… simplemente no podía ver eso. Observó la manera en que Hanabi mantenía la mirada clavada en su padre y se dio cuenta que ellas estaban pasando por momentos peores a los que el podía imaginar. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus manos, ¿cómo protegerlas de aquello?

– ¿Están de acuerdo?

Después de unos segundos de que Hiashi hablara, Hanabi y Hinata movieron la cabeza una sola vez, asintiendo, ambas estaban un poco pálidas y sus miradas solo denotaban lo que Neji había sospechado: miedo. Hiashi se movió un poco, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes que habían estado absortos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

– Bien… – Dijo en el tono más serio. – Tengo entendido que Hanabi saldrá de misión a primera hora mañana.

La castaña asintió y clavó la mirada en el suelo, ya se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Juntó un poco las cejas y levantó la mirada, clavándola en su padre, retrasaría la misión lo más que se pudiera para darle tiempo a su hermana de entrenar. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía un poco al desviar la mirada hacia Neji y ver que por primera vez, su rostro imperturbable demostraba preocupación.

Hinata por el contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en una manera de poder salir de aquello sin dañar a Hanabi… debería golpearla, el combate debía ser real, ¿pero como protegerla? Le había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de ella y no lo estaba haciendo, al contrario, ahora ella representaría una amenaza para la castaña; uno no muy grande, pero amenaza al fin y al cabo.

– Entonces el combate será en cuanto ella regrese. – Sentenció el hombre.

Asintieron en completo silencio y se quedaron viendo a Hiashi, el hombre solo se levantó y caminó hacia una de las paredes, en las que había un librero en el que estaban las fotografías de sus predecesores… hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía un combate de ese tipo y estaba seguro que eso llamaría la atención de todos en la casa. Volteó a ver a los muchachos y desvió la mirada hacia un portarretratos que tenía en el escritorio.

– Pueden irse.

Los tres asintieron y después de hacer una leve reverencia, salieron del despacho de Hiashi. El hombre observó la fotografía durante un largo rato. Neji se percató de aquello y cerró la puerta rápidamente, no quería que las muchachas fueran a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se giró y observó a las menores, estaban completamente serias y lúgubres. Torció los labios y suspiró.

– Deberían tomar un poco de té e ir a dormir. Le diré a Risa que les lleve té a sus habitaciones…

Hinata y Hanabi asintieron, pero la castaña detuvo al muchacho del brazo y apretó un poco el rostro.

– Pide que lo lleven a mi habitación.

EL joven asintió y Hinata vio como se alejaba de ahí en silencio, después de unos momentos escuchó la voz de Hanabi dirigirse a ella y empezó a caminar junto con ella, en dirección a la habitación de la muchacha, que por primera vez iba caminando cabizbaja. Al llegar a la habitación, no se sorprendieron al ver que el té ya estaba servido, sobre una mesa plegable que habían dejado junto al escritorio de la muchacha.

Estuvieron ahí cerca de una hora, sin beber té realmente y sin decirse una sola palabra. Hanabi estaba demasiado ocupada observando su mano e imaginándose como se vería el anillo de compromiso en su dedo… después de todo era obvio que no podía rechazar eso una vez que se convirtiera en la cabeza del clan. Sonrió de medio lado, sería difícil convencer a su padre, pero ya llevaba ella la delantera y sabía que no podría negarse a su futuro esposo.

Apretó sus manos unos momentos y observó la taza de té y los dulces que habían frente a ella… su matrimonio sería la mayor de las farsas jamás vividas en esa mansión y en el mundo. Respiró profundo y movió la taza con la mano, volteó a ver a Hinata y luego bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Hinata no había podido hablar con la castaña, porque no tenía idea de que decirle, solo sabía que no quería lastimarla y que esperaba que esa misión se retrasara el tiempo suficiente para poder pensar en algo que las ayudara a salir de aquel embrollo. Además, notaba que la muchacha estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que pensaba y no quería interrumpirla, aunque tampoco entendía porque estaba ahí si no estaban hablando.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia los dulces que había en un plato frente a ella, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y recordó la manera en que Hanabi le había visto dentro del despacho de su padre… había sido una mirada llena de arrepentimiento. Abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en la muchacha.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hanabi levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. – No… lo se…

Hinata la observó en completo silencio, sin entender, la muchacha siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Le estaba ocultando la verdad.

– ¿Si quieres ser la siguiente?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con los dulces que había en su plato. Estaba seria, con ese gesto digno de un Hyuuga del que tanto se quejaba, pero no podía poner otra cara… en esos momentos ni siquiera tenía idea de que era lo que iba a pasar dentro de unas horas. Suspiró un poco y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Ya tenía un plan, el que Hinata se alejara e hiciera su vida no le afectaría después de todo; al menos no tanto como debería.

– Me da igual…

Juntó las cejas y movió la taza de té de un lado a otro. – No te creo…

Hanabi levantó las cejas y la observó con un gesto confundido. Suspiró un poco y se recargó en la silla, Hinata no tenía idea de cuales eran los planes que tenía, era obvio que no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

– Durante cinco años intentaron regresarte… y nuestro padre comenzó a creer que jamás te recuperaríamos.

Observó a Hanabi en silencio y luego asintió, ella también comenzaría a perder las esperanzas después de tanto tiempo, pero no entendía porque la muchacha había sacado eso a relucir, después de todo estaban hablando de lo que pasaría en cuanto volviera ella de su misión. Bajó la mirada hacia la taza de té y escuchó a la muchacha suspirar por enésima vez.

– Me dijo que si no te encontrábamos dentro de los siguientes cinco años… yo sería la que tomaría su lugar. – Se llevó una mano a la frente y volvió a encogerse de hombros. – Creo que por eso me da igual…

– Lo siento…

Hanabi la vio unos momentos y luego sonrió. – Siempre supe que no serías tú… así que no te disculpes.

– ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó, con las cejas un poco juntas.

– Pues… jamás pareciste querer ser la sucesora… las veces que hablé contigo me di cuenta. – Bajó la mirada y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo. – No lo se, tus ideas eran demasiado… independientes, querías sobresalir… ser la mejor, pero… jamás hablas del clan.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quedó viendo a la castaña en silencio, no podía recordar las conversaciones, pero confiaría en ella; le sonrió un poco y vio el plato de la muchacha, lleno de dulces. Se movió un poco en la silla observó a Hanabi tomar un poco de té y luego ver la taza sorprendida, seguramente porque no le había desagradado probar el té estando tan frío. Estiró el brazo y le acercó un poco el plato.

Observó los dulces y luego tomó uno entre sus dedos, fingió que iba a comerlo y luego se lo arrojó a la muchacha. Se rio un poco y levantó las manos, para protegerse en caso de que Hanabi decidiera lanzarle dulces también; la observó unos momentos y le sonrió. Hanabi no dejaba de verla, con cariño y preocupación.

– Promete que entrenarás todos los días y que comerás bien.

Hinata la observó en silencio y asintió, no quería preocuparla más de la cuenta. Tomó un dulce y empezó a comer, viendo la manera en que Hanabi sonreía un poco y la imitaba. Seguía pensando en la extraña ausencia de Sasuke, eso sería un poco imposible de mantener lejos de su mente, pero ahora tenía otra preocupación y debía encargarse de ese problema con urgencia.

Hanabi estaba partiendo uno de los dulces por la mitad y recordó que Hinata había desaparecido de la fiesta y no había vuelto hasta dos horas después. La observó un poco y sonrió, no entendía porque la muchacha no quería contarle nada acerca de Sasuke y también sabía que ese no era el momento de tratar el tema… pero no sabía que podría pasar.

– Estoy segura que Sasuke cuidará de ti.

Volteó a verla sorprendida y luego de unos momentos no pudo evitar agachar un poco el rostro; sonrió y observó sus manos durante unos minutos, no entendía porque quería mantener eso escondido de Hanabi y ahora se daba cuenta que no necesitaba hacerlo… esa muchacha era demasiado aguda. Pero, si ella sabía, ¿quién más estaba enterado? Levantó el rostro y vio la manera en que la muchacha se reía y negaba.

– Solo sabemos Neji y yo.

Asintió y apretó los labios. – Lamento no haberte dicho…

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y negó un poco. – No pasa nada. – Suspiró un poco y abrió los ojos. – Pero debes decirle del combate, no seas injusta.

Observó a Hanabi y asintió, no podría esconderle eso, se daría cuenta de todas formas… le gente comenzaría a hablar o notaría que pasaba demasiado tiempo entrenando. Claro, si es que se dignaba a abrirle la puerta cada que iba a buscarlo o si quiera a aparecerse frente a ella. Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, al ver la mueca de Hanabi, tenía un gesto de desquiciada.

– Le diré, lo prometo.

Asintió un poco y clavó la mirada en la taza de té. – Yo… debo decirte algo…

Volteó a ver a la muchacha, sin entender porque parecía estar un poco asustada… pero había culpabilidad en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos y juntó un poco las cejas, no siempre le traía buenas noticias esa actitud en la muchacha y en esos momentos no quería encontrarse envuelta en más problemas.

– Me robé el reglamento y lo copié… – Cerró un ojo y con el otro observó la manera en que Hinata la veía. – ¡Esa no es la peor parte! – Dijo sin poder mantener la mirada y desviándola hacia sus manos de nuevo. – La copia… se la di a Sasuke…

Juntó las cejas y se frotó un brazo. – ¿Qué tu qué?

Y sin poder decir más, Hanabi la tomó de un brazo y la obligó a salir de su habitación, alegando que era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido y que luego se lo agradecería. Hinata se quedó parada en el pasillo, completamente inmóvil, viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, que se había cerrado con un brusco portazo justo frente a su cara.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y agachó el rostro; si Sasuke tenía el reglamento seguramente ya tenía una idea de que era lo que podría pasar y seguramente esa era la razón por la que no había estado merodeando por ahí. Negó un poco y respiró profundo, sería mejor que buscara la manera de hablar con el azabache antes de que las cosas se pusieran un poco más complicadas. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar a su habitación y se quedó helada al ver que el Uchiha estaba parado en su habitación, y con una mano le indicaba que guardara silencio. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y corrió hasta el muchacho, que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

– ¡Han p-pasado dos días!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – No tengo mucho tiempo. Ve a mi casa mañana.

Hinata levantó el rostro y volteó a ver al Uchiha. – T-Tengo que decirte algo…

Sasuke le puso un dedo en los labios e hizo un ligero sonido para que guardara silencio. Le acarició el rostro unos momentos y luego asintió, sabía que debían decirse muchas cosas, pero ese no era el lugar más indicado para sostener una conversación.

– Yo también tengo algo que decir. Ve a mi casa mañana, ¿si? Temprano…

Asintió y se dejó abrazar por el muchacho, que después de unos momentos, se separó de ella y salió de la habitación por la ventana. Hinata se quedó viendo unos momentos el lugar en el que había estado Sasuke y después de unos momentos se llevó ambas manos a la cara, no había olvidado el combate… y tenía miedo, ambas conocían las capacidades de la contraria y, por desgracia, ambas sabían que Hinata aun estaba por debajo del nivel que debía tener a su edad. Respiró profundo y se despeinó un poco el cabello; en lo que Hanabi estuviera fuera le pediría ayuda a Neji y entrenaría más que de costumbre.

~oOo~

Bajó las tijeras con cuidado y luego se dedicó a observar la cabeza del pequeño niño que estaba sentado en el suelo de espalda a ella, después de asegurarse que el cabello estuviera parejo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; un lado estaba completamente despeinado y el otro completamente liso… en verdad había heredado su cabello, con todo y sus enredos y rebeldía.

Lo cargó y le dio un beso en la frente, lo apretó entre sus brazos unos momentos y luego lo dejó en el suelo; le sonrió un poco y se alejó de él, para guardar las tijeras en algún cajón que el no pudiera alcanzar. Al girarse vio al niño observarse en un espejo, con las cejas juntas y la boca ligeramente abierta, sonrió un poco más y se acercó a él, conocía ese gesto.

– Mami… no me gusta…

Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego volteó a ver el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, por un momento se imaginó a Suigetsu a lado de ella, sonriendo en dirección al espejo también y despeinando el cabello del pequeño niño. Apartó la mirada y volteó a ver a su hijo, que no dejaba de observarse su cabello y de pasar sus manitas por toda su cabeza.

– Así te vez aún más guapo.

– ¡No, mamá, está feo!

– Claro que no…

El niño se alejó de ella, cruzado de brazos y con los labios tan apretados que solo se podía ver una pequeña bolita; se subió al sillón y se dejó caer en el, sin quitar el puchero de su rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero las cejas juntas. Karin sonrió un poco mientras empezaba a recoger el cabello del suelo, solo esperaba que el mal humor se le pasara pronto al pequeño.

– Pégame mi cabello, mami…

Volteó a verlo y sonrió. – Amor, no puedo hacer eso.

El niño pataleó y dejó salir un agudo grito. – ¡Sí, mami, sí puedes! ¡Con chicle, mami!

Se rio un poco y caminó hacia el sillón, tomó al niño en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo, batallando en momentos porque el niño intentaba zafarse de sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna y se mecía de un lado a otro. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el rostro del pequeño, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y parecía estar teniendo dificultad para mantenerlos así; sonrió y lo arrulló hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

El sonido de algo golpear la ventana la hizo voltear y buscar de donde provenía. En una de las ventanas estaba un aguilucho, que desconocía y que no dejaba de ver hacia el interior, en dirección a ella; dejó al pequeño niño en el sillón y caminó a la ventana en silencio, la corrió con cuidado y notó que había algo en la pata del ave. La quitó con cuidado y sin esperar, el aguilucho voló hacia el cielo.

Movió el pequeño cuadro de papel en sus dedos unos momentos y al desdoblarlo notó que solo había tres palabras escritas en el papel, pero no podía leerlas bien; se alejó de la ventana y tomó sus anteojos, parpadeó varias veces y bajó la mirada hacia el recado de nuevo. Sus cejas se juntaron un poco y con una mano se cubrió los labios, leyó las palabras de nuevo y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Conocía la letra a la perfección.

"Sigo amándote, enojona."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco comentarios?<br>No tengo comentarios sobre este capítulo...**

Esto de tener ocupadas dieciocho horas de mi día es desagradable -.- Tengo poco tiempo para escribir :( y la verdad no quiero bajar el nivel de los capítulos, así que pronto empezará a tomarme más tiempo actualizar. No me agrada la idea, pero es lo mejor para el desarrollo de la historia, espero me comprendan.

**Contestación a reviews sin cuenta:**

**Magic Ann Love: **Me alegra mucho que te guste la manera en que las manejo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te mando un abrazo! Hasta luego :D

**Mary-san: **Me gustó la manera en que manejaste el Naruino a pesar de que no es tu pareja favorita :) Tengo una ligera salida para lo de Neji, aunque aun no estoy muy segura... como sea, ya el tiempo me dará ideas y si no, pues me quedo con esa jajaja. Linda, tus comentarios no me aburren, por dios! Mis mejores deseos para ti, gracias por tu comprensión, tus palabras me hacen sentir más tranquila! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un besote! Hasta luego!

**HinatacrisQ:** Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y esta actitud de Hinata que estoy empezando a crear :D con lo del Naruino, no creo poner algo en esta historia, la verdad eso me tomaría mucho más tiempo y eso es algo que ya no tengo D: Y ARRIBA EL SASUHINA, jajaja así se habla!

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Atentamente: Chipikroou**


	29. capítulo 28

**Actualizando: Domingo 09 de Septiembre**

**La historia es mía, no la copies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 – "El desperfecto."<strong>

Unas horas antes de que Sasuke fuera a casa de la Hyuuga, Naruto había tomado medidas drásticas, no era común no saber nada del Uchiha durante más de medio día, tenía la costumbre de visitar la tienda de libros y compararlos, para luego comprar uno; también acostumbraba ir al entrenar al bosque… y por alguna razón, el que el muchacho no siguiera su habitual rutina le había preocupado.

Irrumpió en la casa del Uchiha, como el buen ninja que era y después de estar ahí dentro, se dio cuenta que el azabache no estaba desaparecido, podía sentirlo en alguna parte de la casa, seguramente su habitación. Pero aun así, no bajo la guardia y caminó en completo silencio, escondiendo su presencia por completo. Y al llegar a la habitación del muchacho se quedó perplejo… por la manera en que lucía la habitación y el azabache, podía deducir que él había estado encerrado en la habitación todo ese tiempo, tenía el cabello despeinado y unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que Sasuke ya estaba al tanto de la intrusión, pero aún así, se dedicó a seguir leyendo uno de los tantos pergaminos que había en su habitación, que estaba hecha un desastre. Había varios trozos de papel, pergaminos y libretas en las que había anotaciones de todo tipo, esparcidas por toda la habitación. El rubio no podía creer lo que veía, la última vez que había visto a Sasuke tan concentrado, había sido en una misión que tuvieron a finales de la guerra, en la que tuvieron que estudiar la geografía y la historia de una de las pequeñas aldeas a las que fueron a trabajar.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sasuke no levantó la mirada para ver al rubio, ni siquiera le dedicó uno de sus típicos gestos de fastidio o algún movimiento del cuerpo; siguió leyendo el pergamino que tenía sobre sus piernas, el cual llevaba leyendo más de seis horas. Estiró la mano y tomó la libreta más próxima y leyó las diferentes anotaciones que había ahí… no había pasado nada por alto y aun así seguía sin encontrar algo que le sirviera. Arrojó la libreta y se llevó las manos al rostro.

– Una investigación.

– ¿Qué?

Respiró profundo y volteó a ver a Naruto por unos segundos antes de tomar el otro pergamino y empezar a leer, debía encontrar algo… ese reglamento no podía ser perfecto, comúnmente las reglas dejan espacios en blanco, debía haber un espacio en blanco, por más pequeño que fuera.

– Ya dije.

Leyó el pergamino en silencio durante unos minutos y escuchó a Naruto pasearse por la habitación, levantaba algunas de las cosas en las que había hecho anotaciones y después las volvía a dejar en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el dolor que sentía en la cabeza se hacía un poco más insistente y gruñó; solo había dormido cuatro horas en los últimos dos días. Volteó a ver al rubio por unos momentos y enarcó una ceja al ver que Naruto estaba observando un pedazo de pergamino con las cejas juntas.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Asintió un poco y tomó el pergamino entre sus manos. – Pensé lo mismo.

A decir verdad, todo era demasiado confuso, muy detallado y bien desarrollado, pero había algo de todo aquello que no terminaba de cuadrar, era como si las reglas se hubieran creado para confundirte e impedir que encontraras alguna pequeña salida y de ser así, los Hyuuga eran unos genios.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, si seguía así terminaría sin cabello, necesitaba encontrar algo que le diera esperanza a Hinata, algo que la ayudara a poder salir de ahí sin tener miedo y sin tener que llevar en su nuca aquel sello que Neji llevaba en la frente. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y negó, no podía darse por vencido, no ahora que sabía que Hinata sentía lo mismo por el y que la muchacha estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de estar juntos. Volteó a ver a Naruto, al escuchar que se movían los papeles sobre el suelo, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que empezaba a comparar las notas.

Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a donde estaba él, para poder leer lo que estaba en los pergaminos que Hanabi le había entregado y en todas las anotaciones que el había hecho. Agradecía que el rubio fuera tan buen amigo y agradecía que se hubiera esforzado por mantener esa amistad, cuando él había intentado deshacerse del rubio costara lo que costara. Comenzaba a sentirse como un malagradecido.

– Deberías darte un baño… eso despeja la mente.

– No tengo tiempo.

Volteó a ver al rubio, al sentir que el le dedicaba una rápida mirada y luego volteó a ver las anotaciones que tomaba entre sus manos, para luego recorrer el reglamento con ellas, hasta detenerse en el lugar que seguramente iban. Leyó con cuidado.

"El matrimonio deberá efectuarse con los miembros del clan Hyuuga, dándose preferencia entre los miembros del Soke para elegir a su pareja entre las dos ramas,…"

Suspiró y tomó el pergamino que seguía, lo colocó con cuidado y observó los ojos de Naruto analizar el rollo antes de empezar a leer, también se había detenido a reparar en el número que estaba escrito en él. Lo extendieron con cuidado y comenzaron a leer.

"si la persona que el patriarca o matriarca eligiere, no cubriera con lo establecido, se le consideraría un desconocido hacia la familia, perdiendo así su lugar en la casa y el apellido, y se sellarían sus habilidades por completo, impidiendo así que el Byakugan salga de los límites sanguíneos establecidos.

También, cabe destacar, que esta persona deberá servir a los miembros del bunke, en caso de que el encargado de dicha rama, así lo decidiera, y tendrá la obligación de proteger al clan en caso de que algún ataque se presentara."

Observó al rubio tomar las notas y chasqueó la lengua, el tampoco había encontrado una pequeña abertura en eso que acababan de leer, era definitivo, si Hinata se casaba con él tendría que llevar ese maldito sello en la nuca y sus hijos cargarían con la misma maldición en caso de que llegaran a desarrollar el Byakugan. Suspiró y continuó con su lectura, las siguientes reglas eran establecidas hacia los hijos y las había leído tantas veces, que aseguraba poder recitarlas sin saltarse una sola coma o un punto.

Estuvieron en silencio alrededor de dos horas, viendo todas las anotaciones y leyendo todos los pergaminos, comentando y creando lluvias de ideas que el rubio anotaba rápidamente en una libreta que había tomado del suelo. Había puesto todo lo que les había llegado a la mente y así como les había llegado, fueron tachándolo poco a poco al leer las reglas detenidamente. No había manera de que pudiera proteger a Hinata de ese horrible sello y esa idea comenzaba a revolverle el estómago.

Sintió una ligera palmada en la espalda y levantó la mirada rápidamente, para encontrarse con los ojos determinados del rubio y con una sonrisa que le daba cierta esperanza; podía confiar en él… si trabajaban juntos podrían encontrar algo que ayudara a la muchacha, después de todo Naruto no era el idiota que todos pensaban, cuando la situación lo requería el demostraba ser más inteligente que la mayoría. Le sonrió un poco, antes de dejar salir un suspiro y tomar la libreta de las manos del rubio.

– En dos días, no vas a encontrar algo, en un reglamento que se ha forjado con los años. No te desesperes, encontraremos algo.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz tan serio y formal del rubio, no podía creer que la gente aún dudara de su capacidad para gobernar esa aldea, sin duda sería uno de los mejores Hokages en la historia de la hoja. Asintió y comenzó a leer el pergamino que Naruto no estaba analizando, lo movió de un lado a otro, buscando algo que estuviera escondido en algún tipo de clave… pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al recordar que era una copia.

– Hay algo que no cuadra.

Volteó a ver al rubio y asintió. – También lo sientes.

El rubio torció un poco los labios y tomó todos los pergaminos, los extendió todos frente a él y comenzó a observarlos. Sasuke rodó la mirada al ver que el rubio empezaba a acomodarlos con cuidado, dejándolos bien alineados, odiaba que tuviera sus ataques compulsivos en momentos tan críticos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que el no había notado, porque no había intentado acomodar los pergaminos uno a lado del otro y con cuidado.

– ¿Se supone que todos deben ser del mismo tamaño?

Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke y se encogió de hombros. – No lo se… la mayoría lo son.

Los observó, cinco de los siete pergaminos tenían la misma cantidad de renglones, pero el quinto y el séptimo tenían menos escrito en ellos. El séptimo, obviamente era más corto ya que era el último y no siempre se tiene el material suficiente para abarcar todo un rollo de pergamino, pero no entendía porque el quinto se encontraba más corto, si todos los demás parecían llevar la misma cantidad de renglones.

Juntó las cejas y lo tomó con cuidado, ¿acaso le faltaba parte del reglamento? De ser así, ¿Hanabi lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Y lo más importante, ¿qué reglas o aclaraciones estaban escritos en ese espacio que faltaba? Bajó el rollo y volteó a ver a Naruto en completo silencio, el rubio parecía no haber captado lo que él había querido demostrar al resaltar la ausencia de texto en el final del quinto pergamino. Bajó la mirada y respiró profundo, comenzaba a sentir un poco de esperanza, al fin encontraba algo que no cuadraba y eso podría englobar algo que ayudara a la muchacha.

– Falta texto, Naruto.

El rubio desenfocó la mirada unos momentos y luego una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro, asintió emocionado y tomó el pergamino entre sus manos, para observar lo que no había visto antes que Sasuke.

– El problema ahora, es encontrar eso que falta… ¿crees que Hanabi pueda ayudarte?

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a recoger todas las anotaciones que había regadas en la habitación, no necesitaba todo eso, tenía esperanza de que aquello que podía ayudarlo, es encontrara en el texto perdido del pergamino. Acomodó todo sobre una de las mesitas de noche y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, por fin podía respirar, aunque ahora esa sensación de ahogo que llevaba agobiándolo dos días, era una de duda.

– ¿Qué harás, Sasuke?

– Hablar con Hinata.

Naruto juntó las cejas y se llevó ambas manos a la nuca. – ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? ¿Y si se molesta por las copias?

Sonrió de medio lado, le gustaría conocer a Hinata estando molesta. – Querías que luchara por ella, no empieces de llorica

– ¡Teme!

~oOo~

No podía olvidar lo que Hanabi había dicho, apenas y Sasuke se fue de su habitación, se aseguró que el área estuviera libre y corrió hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba asegurarse que Hanabi no hubiera dejado huellas de su pequeño crimen. Bajó por las escaleras, lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo al ver la estancia subterránea, no podía creer que era la primera vez que entraba en mucho tiempo; no había cambiado nada, no parecía que el tiempo hubiese transcurrido ahí dentro.

Suspiró un poco y fue hacia donde estaba el reglamento, esperó a que la pared se deslizara, hasta mostrar la gaveta en la que se guardaban los pergaminos y la abrió en cuanto las manos dejaron de temblarle. Se sentó en el suelo, frente a la gaveta y los estuvo observando durante unos minutos, hasta asegurarse que estuvieran completamente normales; los guardó con cuidado en la gaveta y observó como la pared se deslizaba lentamente, hasta quedar unida y no dejar rastro de algún compartimiento. Se levantó con cuidado del suelo y dejó salir un ligero grito al sentir que tropezaba, estiró la mano y se detuvo de una de las antorchas que mantenían el lugar alumbrado y sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle al escuchar un sonido seco.

– ¿Quién es?

Pero no recibió respuesta. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al recordar que esta había sido la manera en que había comenzado todo el día en que la encontraron. ¿Sería posible que sus padres en Londres hubieran encontrado una manera de recuperarla? Cerró los ojos y negó, eso no podía ser posible o quería que lo fuera. Respiró profundo, se giró y al abrir los ojos se topó con algo que no esperaba.

Había un segundo escondite y al parecer, esa antorcha era la que accionaba el pequeño compartimiento. Sacudió las manos, sintiendo que le sudaban por los nervios y caminó hacia el pequeño recuadro que había en la pared que estaba frente a ella. Se acuclilló y observó lo que había dentro, eran más pergaminos. Tomó un de los pergaminos y juntó las cejas al ver que hablaban de su abuelo, era una clase de reporte sobre la persona, estaba la fecha de nacimiento y la de muerte, los hijos que tenía, especificaban si tenía hermanos o no, la manera en que había terminado en el puesto… lo que había hecho durante su patriarcado.

Tomó otro y en ese encontró a una mujer y sus ojos crecieron un poco al ver que era nada más y nada menos que la tan mencionada Hitomi-sama, fundadora del clan Hyuuga y la única matriarca que murió estando en el puesto. Cerró el pergamino y tomó todos los que estaban ahí, tal vez podría encontrar algo interesante en ellos… algo que le ayudara a salir de todo ese embrollo.

– ¿Hinata-sama?

Los pergaminos cayeron de sus manos y las piernas se le hicieron de gelatina, se giró lo más rápido que pudo y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver que se trataba de Neji.

– ¡M-Madre de dios! ¡M-Me haz d-dado un buen susto!

Neji se quedó en silencio y luego notó el pequeño compartimiento en la pared. Juntó las cejas y volteó a ver a Hinata, estaba seguro que ella un no tenía conocimiento alguno de la existencia del compartimiento y también estaba seguro de que Hanabi los ignoraba por igual. ¿Qué demonios hacía robándose los pergaminos?

– La historia del clan.

Se encogió de hombros y se acuclilló para tomar los pergaminos. – S-Solo quiero… leerlos…

El castaño asintió y estiró un brazo para detener a Hinata, que en cuanto terminó de recoger los pergaminos accionó la antorcha y se dispuso a salir de la estancia, con la intención de alejarse de él para poder temblar de nervios a gusto.

– No debería.

Hinata clavó la mirada al frente y respiró profundo, la manera en que Neji se estaba comportando era inusual; pareciera que trataba de impedir que ella leyera lo que contenían los pergaminos, pero no entendía de que manera podía afectarle, si después de todo se trataba de la historia de todos los que habían estado a la cabeza del clan. Algo le estaba ocultando ¿Cómo haría para poder saber que era? Juntó un poco las cejas y volteó a ver al castaño.

– Permíteme.

– No debería tomarlos.

– Pero lo haré. – Contestó tan rápido como pudo, para no tartamudear. – S-Si le dice a alguien…

Neji enarcó ambas cejas, incrédulo. – ¿Me está amenazando?

Hinata apretó los labios y juntó un poco más las cejas, no había llegado tan lejos para echarse hacia atrás. Encaró a Neji, con todas las agallas que tenía e intentó dejarle claro que no le haría retroceder, que ella no saldría de ahí con las manos vacías, pero Neji también se encargó de dejarle claro que no debía estar ahí y menos con los pergaminos en sus manos.

– Devuélvalos.

– ¿Me acusarás? – Preguntó un poco fastidiada. – Sabes, que mi padre te regañará por igual, n-no deberías estar aquí.

Neji enarcó una ceja y luego negó. – No importa, devuélvalos.

– ¡No!

Empujó con fuerza el brazo del castaño y subió corriendo la escalera de espiral, pero la voz del muchacho la hizo detenerse y sin poder evitarlo volteó hacia abajo, para verlo a los ojos y descubrir que el gesto agresivo de momentos antes había desaparecido y que el rostro volvía a ser tan impasible como lo era siempre.

– Hanabi-sama me pidió que le entrenara, empezamos esta noche.

Asintió y continuó con su carrera, antes de salir se aseguró que no estuviera alguien en los alrededores y subió al techo de la casa, prefería entrar por la ventana de su habitación, como su fuera una ladrona a que alguien más le encontrara en los pasillos e intentara obligarla a regresar los pergaminos o a entregarlos.

En cuanto estuvo en su habitación, giró el pestillo de la puerta, aseguró las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, no dejaría que alguien viera lo que tenía en sus manos en esos momentos. Duró horas encerrada, absorta en una extensa lectura que con cada minuto que pasaba se iba haciendo más y más pequeña. Había leído sobre todos los que habían estado como cabecillas y estaba sorprendida por todo lo que algunos habían podido lograr; entre todos ellos, destacaban Hikaru y Hana, hermanos, Hikaru había logrado ser patriarca y había comenzado a desarrollar una de las técnicas del puño suave, pero al morir demasiado pronto, Hana tomó su lugar y se encargó de completar la técnica.

Estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente pergamino, pero unos golpes a la puerta la obligaron a guardar todo dentro de una caja y arrojarla en el closet, lo más escondida que se podía. Corrió a la puerta y se frotó el rostro antes de abrir y fingir un rostro de tranquilidad y aburrimiento; le sonrió a la mujer de cabello negro que había ido a avisarle que Hanabi la estaba esperando y la siguió hasta el comedor en completo silencio. No podía creer que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

– La cena se servirá en media hora.

Comentó la mujer, antes de correr la puerta y dejar a Hinata en el comedor, donde la esperaban Hanabi y Neji. Tragó saliva con dificultad, ambos estaban tan serios que no tenía idea de que era el tema que querían tratar… aunque sentía que seguramente Neji le había comentado a la castaña sobre el encuentro que habían tenido unos momentos antes en el subterráneo. Suspiró y caminó a su lugar, sin cena sería difícil entretenerse mientras ellos hacían preguntas incómodas.

– Hinata, regresando tendremos el combate y no se si habrá tiempo de hablar después. – Dijo la muchacha en tono triste. – Así que… hay algunas cosas que quiero aclararte.

Asintió, sintiendo que el corazón volvía a latirle, Neji no le había delatado. Volteó a ver al castaño y le sonrió un poco, agradecida por su silencio, y observó con un poco de gracia la manera en que el intentaba desentenderse de lo que ella acababa de hacer. Sintió que todo ese miedo se reemplazaba por alivio, pero casi de inmediato, se convirtió en preocupación al ver el rostro que tenía Hanabi.

– ¿Q-Qué?

La muchacha sonrió y se frotó un brazo. – Si yo gano, deberás irte y yo pasaré a ser matriarca.

Asintió, era de esperarse que estuvieran preocupados, después de todo ella no les había hablado de nada, pero para ser sincera, sabía de algunos departamentos en renta y con suerte podría conseguir misiones pronto, así tendría más posibilidades de adquirir una casa o pagar la renta durante algún tiempo. Les sonrió, cálidamente y sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

– Ya lo se… estoy buscando donde vivir… he ahorrado y-y…

Se quedó en silencio al ver que la muchacha sonreía un poco y luego negaba lentamente, ese no era el tema que quería discutir. Carraspeó un poco, sintiéndose incómoda entre tanto silencio y siendo el punto en el que dos miradas estaban descansando en esos momentos.

– Confiamos en ti. – Comentó Neji en voz baja. – Aun así, estamos dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que se ofrezca.

– Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar. – Dijo Hanabi en un suspiro.

Los observó sin entender, ¿para que le habían llamado entonces?, ¿qué eran esas cosas que la castaña quería aclarar? Se acomodó mejor en la silla y pensó durante unos momentos, en lo que podía pasar si Hanabi ganaba. Lo más probable sería que la muchacha tendría que prepararse para ser la siguiente matriarca, pero estaba segura que la muchacha podría serlo en cuanto terminara el combate. Observó la manera en que Hanabi jugaba con su cabello y la veía de vez en cuando, como si no pudiera mantenerle la mirada. Era extraño que se comportara así.

– En algún momento tendré que casarme, Hinata.

Mierda. No había pensado en eso, ¿cómo se le había escapado algo tan importante? Cubrió la mitad de su rostro con la palma de su mano y observó a la muchacha; había estado tan concentrada en la respuesta que le daría a Hayato que se había olvidado por completo de pensar más a fondo en la situación de la castaña. Tenía ganas de arrancarse el cabello.

– ¡Hanabi, l-lo siento tanto!

La muchacha dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y negó ligeramente, haciendo que las palabras de Hinata se atascaran en su garganta, ¿cómo le hacía para estar tan tranquila? Se sentía la peor de las hermanas mayores.

Hanabi la observó con la sonrisa en el rostro y luego se encogió de hombros, esa conversación era inevitable y ya tenía varios días queriendo hablar sobre eso, pero nunca encontraba la manera de poder platicar con la muchacha y por como las cosas estaban, se veía obligada a hablarlas, aunque no se sintiera lista aún.

– Esto ya… estaba planeado, no surgió por el combate. – Se sinceró, mientras adquiría un tono rosado en sus mejillas. – Mi matrimonio está arreglado, solo sería como una pantalla.

No entendía nada de lo que la castaña quería decirle, no sabía si era por no haber pensado en ello antes o por la manera tan tranquila en que Hanabi estaba manejando aquella conversación. Separó un poco los labios, intentando que las palabras llegaran a ellos, pero nada, ni siquiera un sonido, tan solo aire; los cerró rápidamente y se rascó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo que esa acción le daba un poco más de confort dentro de todo ese embrollo. Volteó a vera Hanabi y volvió a separar los labios, pero como momentos antes, nada salía de ellos. Notó la manera en que Hanabi sonreía y cerró los labios.

– Mi prometido está enamorado de alguien más, al igual que yo y creemos que va a funcionar… lo de fingir un matrimonio y continuar nuestras vidas por separado…

Asintió y se cruzó de brazos, por más que la muchacha intentara calmarla, ahora solo podía pensar en que terminaría casada con un hombre al que, claramente, no quería y todo porque ella no quería aceptar lo que por nacimiento le correspondía. Se sentía una muy mala hermana mayor, no estaba haciendo algo por cuidar de Hanabi, al contrario, Hanabi era quien cuidaba de ella.

– ¿Estás segura de esto?

La muchacha asintió y dejó salir un suspiro. – Solo quería que supieras que no seré infeliz en mi matrimonio y que todo estará bien. Es una buena estrategia, por donde la veas. – Suspiró y sonrió lo mejor que podía. – Quiero que seas feliz y que estés tranquila… el va a cuidarme.

No podría hacerla cambiar de parecer; la observó a los ojos unos momentos y vio que había seguridad en ellos… por alguna razón eso la calmó un poco, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir que le había fallado a su hermana menor. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y recordó la manera en que Sasuke sonreía, como se sentía cada que el le abrazaba y la manera en que su corazón latía siempre que le veía o que le sentía cerca; eso era lo mismo que Hanabi sentía por otra persona, pero que no podría expresar de la manera en que Sasuke y ella lo harían si todo salía bien.

Por primera vez escuchó la voz de Neji, pidiéndole que se calmara y que dijera lo que estaba pensado, pero no podía hablar, tenía la boca tan seca que temía que sus labios se hubieran pegado y no pudiera abrirlos. Respiró profundo y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, sintiendo como la poca saliva que le quedaba ayudaba a que sus labios se despegaran. ¿Quién? Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, ¿quién era ese hombre que se casaría con su hermana?

– Hanabi… ¿q-quién?

– Yo.

Sin poder evitarlo, descubrió su rostro y volteó a ver a la muchacha, confundida; desvió la mirada hacia Neji y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía un poco al ver que el asentía y le mostraba la sortija de compromiso que estaba guardada en una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada. Se cubrió la mitad del rostro con las manos y sin despegar la mirada de la sortija negó un poco.

– ¿Qué?

Hanabi rió un poco y negó, pero Neji fue quien habló. – Es lo mejor, así podremos limar asperezas con el Bunke.

– Además, – continuó Hanabi, – Tenten y Kiba están de acuerdo.

Si Tenten y Kiba, estaban de acuerdo, no le parecía tan mala idea, aunque no le parecía una manera ortodoxa de tener una vida amorosa, pero al parecer ellos estaban cómodos de esa manera. Todo eso era demasiado confuso, no entendía como alguien podría estar de acuerdo con aquello. Suspiró un poco y de pronto sintió como si algo le golpeara en la boca del estómago, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Hanabi había mencionado, realmente, a su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo?

– ¿¡Y K-Kiba!? – Preguntó, con la voz claramente alterada.

El rostro de Hanabi se tiñó de un fuerte color carmín y su mirada cayó rápidamente hacia algún punto entre la mesa y su regazo. Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, hacia mes y medio que ella y el Inuzuka se veían, pero nadie sabía sobre su relación y era la primera vez que admitía, siquiera, que sentía algo por el muchacho.

– ¡N-No eres la única que tiene secretos! – Contestó la muchacha en un tono de voz agudo poco común en ella.

~oOo~

El interrogatorio de Suigetsu había avanzado gracias al mechón de cabello que Naruto le había entregado, ahora solo faltaba que Tsunade dictara la sentencia para el albino y Shikamaru podría irse a casa a descansar. Bostezó y recargó la cabeza sobre sus manos, usándolas como almohada, en ese hábito que tanto detestaba su madre. Cerró los ojos y escuchó que alguien se sentaba a lado de él, pero no había necesidad de abrir los ojos, conocía demasiado bien a la persona que estaba acompañándolo en esos momentos.

– ¿Cansado?

Asintió.

– Yo igual.

Comentó Ino, en un tono de voz cansado. Se frotó un brazo y clavó la mirada en sus manos. Llevaba dos horas ahí, esperando a que saliera Shizune a decirles que podían pasar, para que Tsunade-sama les dijera que era lo que se haría con el albino. Suspiró un poco y recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos; era difícil estar a lado de Shikamaru, cuando el se empeñaba tanto en mantenerla alejada de él.

Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Chouji que ella estaría bien, ahora podía darse cuenta de que no estaba bien, se sentía sola a lado del hombre al que más quería en la vida, después de su adorado padre, claro. Suspiró un poco y volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria al Nara, los pasillos estaban desiertos, no había un solo ninja buscando a la rubia o esperando que pudieran atenderlos… solo eran ellos dos.

Sakura podría estar con ella en esos momentos, pero no, la muchacha estaba ahora con Sai, de seguro, comiendo un poco y pasándola de lo lindo; cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, deseando poder encontrar a alguien con quien estar, para poder sacarse a Shikamaru de la cabeza… pero al parecer todas las personas estaban enamoradas de alguien o andaban de pareja. Bendita la hora en que decidió dejar a Chouji irse de ahí; ahogó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, daba lo mismo tenerlos abiertos que cerrados, de todos modos no vería a nadie.

Y así pasaron los minutos, ambos muchachos tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, que estaban lejos de ahí, en sus respectivas casas, Ino solo quería ir a su habitación y hacer cualquier cosa, Shikamaru deseaba recostarse en su cama y dormir. No voltearon a verse y no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, lo cual era extraño para los ojos de todas las personas que podrían llegar a verlos, después de todo sus padres eran mejores amigos, ellos eran mejores amigos y además estaban en el mismo equipo.

Ino comenzaba a molestarse, no podía creer que Shikamaru fuera tan inmaduro, como para dejarle de hablar, solo porque ella estaba enamorada de él. Negó un poco y le rogó a dios, porque alguien llegara y platicara con ella aunque fuera media hora, solo para no sentirse tan sola y rechazada. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y observó a Shikamaru durante unos minutos, el muchacho se había quedado dormido desde hacía unos minutos; rodó la mirada y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, los cerró con fuerza, para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ino abrió los ojos de golpe y su pechó dejó de sentirse tan apretado, tan grande como podía, agradecida por que dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias y hubiera mandado a alguien a su rescate; ahí, frente a ellos estaba parado Naruto, tenía un vaso de ramen instantáneo en una mano y los palillos en la otra. Los veía un poco confundido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que contagió un poco a Ino, que se encogió de hombros y se movió un poco para que el rubio pudiera sentarse en la banca.

– Esperamos a Tsunade-sama.

El rubio volteó a ver a la puerta y asintió. – Por lo de Suigetsu… No debe tardar, Rin me dijo que la abuela quería hablar conmigo.

Ino se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. – ¡Gracias a dios!

Naruto se rio un poco al ver la manera en que la rubia agradecía y se sentó entre la rubia y el Nara, que no se había despertado con todo el alboroto que se había armado entre ellos. Platicaron alrededor de veinte minutos, en los que Ino estuvo molestando al rubio, moviéndole los palillos cada que estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca o haciendo sonidos cada que el masticaba.

Estaban riendo, lo más bajito que podían para no molestar al Nara, que empezaba a dejar salir ligeros ronquidos, que los hacían reír un poco más. Naruto comenzó a molestar al muchacho metiéndole una servilleta en la nariz o en los oídos para hacerle cosquillas, Ino no podía dejar de ahogar las risitas que le causaban los gestos que hacía el castaño.

– ¿Le pintamos la cara? – Dijo Naruto de pronto.

Ino se quedó en silencio, viendo el rostro serio de Shikamaru, que no despertaba por más travesuras que Naruto hiciera; observó el rostro de Naruto que parecía estar muriendo por hacerle más travesuras al Nara. Torció los labios y luego asintió, dejó salir una pequeña risita y tomó el marcador que Naruto había sacado de su bolsillo y con mano temblorosa dibujó una línea entre las cejas de Shikamaru. Se rieron en silencio durante unos minutos y tardaron un poco más en poder hacerle más cosas en la cara, pero esta vez fue Naruto quien las hizo, ya que Ino no podía parar de reír.

– ¿Qué más? – Preguntó el rubio, ya que Ino era la que decidía que dibujarle al muchacho. – ¿Qué crees que falta?

Ino observó el rostro del Nara y dejó salir una carcajada al ver el bigote, la barba, la ceja y las pecas. Volteó a ver a Naruto y luego al castaño de nuevo, se cubrió la mitad del rostro y le señaló uno de los ojos, sin poder parar de reír. Naruto la observó sin entender y volteó a ver a Shikamaru, no tenía idea de que quería Ino, así que solo atinó a dibujar dos círculos y unirlos con líneas, asemejando unos anteojos.

Apenas había terminado de dibujar en el rostro del Nara, un fuerte crujido hizo que los dos rubios saltaran hacia atrás y buscaran la fuente del sonido; Shizune estaba parada frente a la puerta y les estaba recibiendo con una pequeña sonrisa cansada. Respiraron profundo y se encargaron de despertar al Nara en cuanto la castaña regresó al interior del despacho de la rubia; pusieron el mejor rostro serio que podían manejar e intentaron deshacerse de la imagen que tenían del rostro de Shikamaru.

Entraron a la oficina en completo silencio y Naruto tuvo que poner sus mayores esfuerzos en controlar las carcajadas que quisieron escapar de sus labios al ver la manera en que Shizune y Tsunade observaban al Nara, ambas parecían estar a punto de reír o de preguntar que era lo que pasaba. Ino observó al rubio por el rabillo del ojo y regresó la mirada al frente al escuchar que Tsunade removía unos cuantos papeles sobre su escritorio; observó a las mujeres en completo silencio y apretó los labios para que una pequeña sonrisa no escapara.

Tsunade los observó durante unos momentos y luego negó, era increíble la manera en que esos podían comportarse algunas veces, no parecían ser el futuro hokage y una de las mejores doctoras del hospital de la villa, parecían pequeños niños de academia. Observó a Shikamaru durante unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado, el Nara no parecía tener idea de lo que habían hecho aquellos con su rostro; carraspeó un poco y volteó a ver a Shizune, le pidió que entregara unos oficios a los tres jóvenes y luego se cruzó de brazos.

– Deben preguntarse que acaban de entregarles.

Dijo la rubia, completamente seria a los tres muchachos que tenían una ligera idea de lo que debía contener esa hoja de papel que les habían entregado momentos antes. La mujer se recargó en el escritorio y sonrió de medio lado, había sido una tarde muy ajetreada, pero al fin había podido terminar con aquello.

– Una de ellas, es una orden para dar de alta a Suigetsu el día de mañana. – Dijo mientras observaba a Ino. – Queremos que esto se lleve a cabo en secreto, así que la hora en que deberá abandonar el hospital será a las cuatro de la mañana.

– ¿¡Qué!?

Preguntaron los tres muchachos, alargando el sonido de la "e" la hora no les había agradado del todo, habían pensado en dormir como la gente decente ese día. Tsunade negó de nuevo y rio divertida por la manera en que ellos parecían estar a punto de desfallecer a causa del horario.

– Hemos decidido, que el exilio es la mejor opción y el lugar que acordamos es la antigua aldea del remolino. – Volteó a ver a lo muchachos y luego clavó la mirada en el rubio. – Tu serás el encargado de escoltarlo, así que junta a cuatro ninjas que puedan acompañarte… esto es altamente secreto, Naruto, nadie puede enterarse de esto.

Los tres asintieron, pero la mirada que la rubia les dedicó, hizo que se sintieran incómodos, en especial Naruto e Ino, que no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada. La mujer enarcó una ceja y reparó en la rubia, que se empeñaba en mantener la mirada clavada en la ventana, en las lejanías.

– Bien, Shikamaru, a ti te entregamos el expediente de Suigetsu y del interrogatorio, ya sabes que hacer con él.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, incómodos por la manera en que la rubia volteaba a verlos, aunque Ino y Naruto estaban así porque no sabían cuanto tiempo podrían reprimir las carcajadas, y Shikamaru estaba así, porque no entendía la manera en que Shizune y Tsunade volteaban a verlo, pareciera que era la primera vez que le veían en años. Tsunade ocultó una pequeña sonrisa, comenzaba a parecerle gracioso lo que habían hecho con el rostro del Nara, pero aún así, tendría que reprimirlos.

– Por último, están en horas de trabajo. – Naruto e Ino tragaron saliva con dificultad. – Así que ustedes dos, se van a llevar una semana de castigo en la academia, por comportarse como niños.

– ¡Pero!

Comenzaron a decir los rubios, pero la mujer los calló con un movimiento de la mano. Ambos se voltearon a ver en silencio y luego le dedicaron un rápido vistazo a Shikamaru… si había valido la pena.

– En cuanto a ti. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Shikamaru. – Tendrás que cubrir un turno nocturno en la entrada norte de la aldea por una semana. Empiezan la semana que viene.

Los muchachos salieron de la oficina en completo silencio y hasta que la puerta se cerró y ellos estuvieron alejados de ahí, los rubios estallaron en carcajadas; pintarle el rostro a Shikamaru, había sido una de las cosas más gracias que habían hecho ese día, pero que Tsunade lo reprimiera e incluso le castigara por ello había sido mejor de lo que habían planeado.

– Shikamaru, tienes algo en la cara. – Dijo Naruto, causando que Ino soltara la carcajada.

– Inmaduros.

Ino se quedó seria al ver la manera en que el Nara la miraba y bajó la mirada; Naruto apretó los puños. Volteó a ver a Shikamaru y se despidió de el con un gesto de la mano. Tomó a Ino por el brazo y la giró, en dirección contraria a la que se había dirigido el Nara. Nunca le había gustado que las muchachas se sintieran tristes por culpa de un hombre.

– Escuché que en la tienda de helado tienen una promoción. – Dijo, sin voltear a ver a la muchacha. – Compras una cubeta de helado y tienes media hora para comerla… también puedes hacer competencias, el ganador se lleva un cupón de descuentos por un mes. Siempre he querido hacer eso pero Sasuke odia los dulces y Sakura siempre está a dieta…

Ino agachó un poco la mirada y apretó los labios, el helado no le vendría mal en esos momentos.

– ¡Ok, pero tu pagas!

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca. – Está bien, de todos modos vas a perder.

– Claro, Uzumaki…

Caminaron en dirección a la heladería, mientras volvían a estallar en carcajadas por el rostro del Nara. Aquello parecía ser el comienzo de una agradable amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco reviews?<strong>

Se que los amantes del NejiTen querrán matarme por lo que acabo de hacer, pero es una de mis pequeñas saliditas con solución, ya lo aclaré, no será un NejiHana, no me gusta! Jajajaja, además me parece adorable la pareja que forman Hanabi y Kiba, son tan tiernos :D Pues acabo de llegar del trabajo, acá en mi país son las cuatro de la tarde, de cinco a seis doy asesoría las siete entro a la escuela DX Dios mio, ni tiempo de morir tengo Q_Q Bueno, los amo mucho sabían? No los conozco pero los quiero muchísimo y una de las cosas que más me duele de que acabe la historia es que pues será como un adiosito :c Pero bueeeeeeno ya encontraré una historia y volveremos a vernos :D además tengo pensado dedicarme a leer por un tiempo, en lo que aprendo a administrar mis escasos quince minutos libres.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Magic Ann Love: **Oh, Dios mío, hice que te desveleras D: Ofrezco una enorme disculpa! ¡Karin y Suigetsu me inspiran tanto! Que me parece irreal que aun no soy capaz de escribirles una historia ): Y descuida, ya estoy trabajando en ese reencuentro, yo también lo estoy esperando :D jajajajaja! Dos semanas, como dijiste :) Yo tampoco creo poder durar más tiempo sin actualizar, la verdad es que no quiero perder ese hilo que tomé ahora con este capítulo, que espero te guste :D MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! Te mando un abrazote desde México :D

**Magiu: **No eres la única que hizo ese comentario sobre las reglas u.u, pero te prometo que ya no habrá más dramas... solo uno o tal vez dos, uno de ellos será por parte de Hiashi, pero vaaaamos, que ese ese elemental, no puede haber historia sin que le de el soponcio a ese señor! Jajajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero poder leerte pronto y que te haya gustado este capítulo! :D Un beso!

**HinatacrisQ: **Ya está el capítulo :D Espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que mi historia siga gustandote y espero poder leerte pronto! Un besooo! Hasta luego!


	30. Capítulo 29

**Actualizando: Domingo, 16 de Septiembre. ¡A tiempito y que viva mi México hermoso!**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía, por si no lo sabías. Quiero decirle a todo aquel que intente plagiarla, que pagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros, por más mediocres que sean, a fin de cuentas son míos. ¿A que quiero llegar con esto? A que no intentes plagiarla o te privo de la existencia... bueno, no tanto así, pero nos vamos entendiendo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29 – "Protegerte, siempre."<strong>

Para ser una mañana de mediados de julio el clima había amanecido lo suficientemente frío para dudar de la estación. La noche anterior había caído uno de los aguaceros más fuertes en años, además había durado alrededor de tres horas, por lo que en esos momentos le sorprendía no poder ver su aliento. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y de aquella fuerte lluvia solo quedaba una pequeña briza helada que no te empapaba pero se encargaba de mantenerte húmedo, frío y con escalofríos.

Las calles apenas y estaban alumbradas, las luces eran tan tenues a esa hora que era imposible poder distinguir un rostro o una figura en la distancia; había tantos charcos que caminar por las calles era imposible sin mojarte los pies por completo, pero había un grupo de personas que caminaba en completo silencio por la dormida aldea de la hoja. Era un grupo de seis personas, iban caminando cinco alrededor de uno de ellos y todos estaban protegidos del frío y del agua por enormes capas impermeables que arrastraban un poco con sus pasos.

El que iba al frente del grupo, era un rubio, que no dejaba de bostezar cada tantos minutos y llevaba los ojos entreabiertos, la tarde anterior había comido tanto helado que le había resultado muy difícil poder conciliar el sueño y en esos momentos se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Bostezó de nuevo y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, el muchacho que le seguía llevaba las manos y los pies atados y tenía el mismo gesto soñoliento que todos los integrantes de aquella procesión. Le sonrió unos momentos y luego regresó la mirada al frente.

Ese pequeño grupo era el que el había elegido para acompañarlo en esa misión tan importante, iba acompañado por Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Konohamaru; estaba feliz de tener que llevar a Suigetsu a la que antes había sido la aldea del remolino, ya que durante varios años había vivido con un horrible peso sobre sus hombros, al saber que Suigetsu había vivido creyendo que Karin estaba muerta y que Sasuke había sido quien la había matado. Lo único que faltaba para que esa misión fuera la mejor de todas, era la compañía de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

– Me sorprende que Sasuke no haya venido. – Comentó el albino en voz apagada. – Hubiera sido interesante.

Naruto volteó hacia atrás, con las cejas un poco juntas. – No abuses de tu suerte Hozuki, seguimos estando en la aldea.

El albino sonrió de medio lado y agachó el rostro, Naruto se había encargado de explicarle como estaría todo el procedimiento, pero no podía evitar burlarse de la situación, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza y desde que supo que Karin estaba viva, le había sido difícil mantener a raya su buen humor. Suspiró un poco y observó el suelo sobre el que iba caminando.

– Solo dije que hubiera sido interesante. Relájate.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado y volteó hacia atrás de nuevo; a unos cuantos metros de ahí, pudo ver una figura caminando lentamente sobre los edificios; entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero justo en ese momento un rayo iluminó la aldea, tiñéndola de un escalofriante color blanco y cerró los ojos, esperando el estruendo. Notó que la mayoría dejaba salir un suspiro y se tensaban un poco, esperando a que se escuchara el fuerte rugido del cielo. Regresó la mirada al punto en el que había visto la figura, pero no había nada; sacudió la cabeza y regresó la mirada al frente, justo a tiempo para que nadie viera como se apretaba su rostro al escuchar el trueno que retumbó por toda la aldea.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y los brazos sobre su pecho, Sasuke observaba desde el techo de una casa a la pequeña procesión que había salido del hospital hacía unos cuantos minutos y que ahora empezaba a caminar por la avenida que llevaba a la puerta norte de la aldea. Sabía que Naruto lo había visto, pero en caso de que el rubio decidiera hablar de ese día, el negaría por completo todo lo que aquel llegara a deducir, después de todo el rubio creía que el no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

No estaba feliz por la manera en que Suigetsu se había librado de que le dieran una buena paliza, pero tampoco podía quejarse, después de todo había sido su culpa al haberle mostrado el cabello aquella vez en el hospital. Apretó los brazos sobre su pecho y torció un poco los labios, por más que intentara alejar el asunto de su mente, las ganas de patearle el trasero por lo que le había hecho a Hinata no desaparecían. Respiró profundo y sintió como se sacudía un poco su hombro, a pesar de que llevaba puesto un ligero impermeable el frío se colaba por donde fuera y le causaba sensaciones desagradables.

No era una persona acostumbrada a las despedidas, en realidad no le encontraba sentido a esas cosas, después de todo uno nunca sabía cuando volvería a encontrarse con las personas; pero en esos momentos, no había podido evitar salir de su casa para ver a Suigetsu caminar por las calles de la aldea una última vez… después de todo, había compartido unos buenos meses de su vida a lado de ese muchacho y no habían sido del todo malos.

Un rayo iluminó por completo la aldea por segunda vez y Sasuke pudo ver por última vez al grupo que se alejaba, Chouji llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una cadena, que de seguro estaba sujetando a Suigetsu. Escuchó el retumbar de un trueno y seguido de ello el ladrar de los perros, la aldea se despedía de Suigetsu de una manera inusual y por alguna razón comenzaba a creer que esa tormenta no era del todo coincidencia, después de todo lo que Tsunade necesitaba era que nadie presenciara lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y con semejante aguacero nadie saldría de sus casas tan temprano.

En cuanto los perdió de vista saltó del tejado en el que estaba y aterrizó sobre un pequeño charco que le empapó las sandalias por completo, gruñó al sentir que sus pies se empapaban y se enfriaban aun más, y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de sacudir un poco los hombres.

El camino que tomó esa mañana en dirección a su casa no era el habitual, en esos momentos iba caminando por una parte de la aldea que estaba cubierta de enormes y frondosos árboles, que no le permitían a la ligera y fastidiosa briza llegar a donde estaba el muchacho. Arrugó la nariz al percatarse que los charcos se habían adueñado del suelo de la aldea esa mañana y se arrepintió de haber salido; todo parecía indicar que ese diluvio había sido uno de los más fuertes, no recordaba haber escuchado tanta agua caer durante un día completo.

Antes de llegar a casa se detuvo unos momentos al llegar al lugar en el que antes se había encontrado el barrio Uchiha, ahora solo era una enorme parcela llena de árboles, con una placa en la que se mencionaba que se había encontrado aquel barrio ahí, años atrás. Suspiró un poco y bajó la mirada unos momentos, recordó la manera tan dulce en que su madre lo trataba siempre y sintió algo extraño en el pecho, por alguna razón no pudo evitar escuchar a Hinata decir lo mismo que su madre, con el mismo cariño infinito y esa dulzura que parecía no acabar jamás.

– Los extraño.

Dejó salir un suspiró y negó unos momentos, se sentía un completo idiota al estar hablando con una placa, pero era la primera vez en años se atrevía a decir aquello en voz alta; sabía que no había nada de malo en extrañarlos, después de todo se trataba de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable. Observó la palca una última vez y recordó por última vez las calles, las personas y la casa en la que solía vivir dentro del barrio.

– Si pudieran hablarte, te dirían que están contigo siempre…

Se giró rápidamente, sorprendido de ver que Hinata estaba detrás de él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un enorme paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro entallado y un suéter de cuello alto en color hueso, que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, y dándole un toque inocente a su vestimenta, unas botas para el agua en el mismo tono que el suéter. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y el flequillo, además de unos ligeros mechones de cabello, enmarcaban su rostro.

– ¿Que haces aquí?

Hinata sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros. – Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo… fui a buscarte a casa pero no te encontré…

Se quedó serio unos momentos y enarcó una ceja. – ¿Creíste que estaría aquí?

Hinata lo observó unos momentos, se encogió de hombros y luego negó un poco, caminó a hasta quedar a lado del Uchiha y observó la placa unos momentos; se sentía un poco incómoda al sorprender a Sasuke en un momento tan íntimo.

– Antes mi… mi casa se encontraba cerca de aquí…

Asintió un poco y sonrió de medio lado, sería extraño que Hinata supiera exactamente a que lugar se dirigía siempre que se sentía confundido o extraño, jamás le había contado sobre esa pequeña costumbre. La tomó de la mano con cuidado y suspiró, lo mejor sería que se dirigieran su casa para poder hablar, a pesar de que estaban completamente solos en esos momentos, no podía evitar sentir que ese tema no debía tratarse en campo abierto. Tomó el paraguas de la mano de la muchacha y se aseguró de protegerla de la lluvia.

– Vamos…

Hinata asintió y empezó a caminar, de la mano del Uchiha, que de vez en cuando le daba ligeros apretones a su mano y no podía evitar dejar salir pequeñas sonrisas. Bostezó después de unos momentos y se talló los ojos, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, creando un sonido tan relajante, que era imposible no sentir que el sueño comenzaba a rondar alrededor de uno. Sonrió de nuevo y observó a Sasuke de soslayo, era tan extraño estar con el a las cinco de la mañana, sin que padre tuviera idea de donde se encontraba. Bajó la mirada unos momentos y observó sus pies, se sentía bien caminar a lado de él, bajo esa pequeña briza, sin tener miedo a que alguien los viera.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió un poco más, jamás había imaginado que tendría ese tipo de "aventuras" si años atrás le hubieran dicho que lucharía contra su familia con tal de estar a lado de Sasuke no les hubiera creído. Suspiró un poco e inclinó un poco la cabeza en dirección contraria a Sasuke, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y ahora no tenía idea de cómo sería su vida en esos momentos de haber aceptado la proposición de Hayato.

– Me gusta como luces…

Sonrió un poco más y negó, Sasuke en verdad era un hombre de pocas palabras, acertadas, pero pocas a fin de cuentas. Lo volteó a ver unos momentos, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada cuando el volteó a verla. Carraspeó un poco y fingió que observaba hacia arriba, aunque en realidad solo quería borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

– El… impermeable te va bien.

Sasuke dejó salir una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario de la muchacha, negó un poco y clavó la mirada al frente, de todas las cosas que podría hacer, se había decidido por una burla a su impermeable.

– El plástico me estiliza. – Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y se llevó una mano a la frente. – Si… El color resalta tus ojos…

Ambos rieron un poco, Sasuke respiró profundo y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo al darse cuenta que bromeaba cómodamente con la muchacha y que ella comenzaba a dejar de lado su extraño nerviosismo. Volteó a verla unos momentos y detuvo sus pasos, solo quería observarla y grabar esa imagen en su mente, para tenerla siempre consigo, no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba, pero la muchacha se veía cada día más linda.

Hinata se detuvo al darse cuenta que el muchacho dejaba de caminar y se giró para verlo, pero solo pudo desviar la mirada de inmediato y sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban, al darse cuenta de la manera en que Sasuke la observaba; levantó la mirada después de unos minutos y observó a Sasuke a los ojos… era increíble el cambio que había sufrido esa mirada, antes había sido fría y vacía, pero en esos momentos estaba llena de algo que la hipnotizaba. Respiró profundo y sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su rostro, haciendo que una extraña descarga viajara desde su rostro hasta su pecho.

– P-Pueden vernos.

Se acercó a ella y negó. – No hay nadie cerca.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero no pudo alejarse de ella y se aferró a su cintura con cuidado, quería tenerla entre sus brazos toda la vida, así podría asegurarse que la muchacha estuviera a salvo de toda amenaza. Abrió los ojos y observó los claros y sorprendidos ojos de la muchacha que no dejaban de mirarlo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla, había pasado dos días alejado de ella y no podía seguir más tiempo sin tenerla cerca.

Hinata lo recibió un poco insegura, pero pronto se olvidó de lo que estaba pasando y correspondió al beso; se aferró al cuello del muchacho y sintió como el la estrechaba más contra él. Sonrió un poco y entrelazó sus manos sobre la nuca del muchacho, sintiendo como despeinaba un poco sus negros cabellos. Se detuvo después de unos momentos y agachó el rostro, aquel beso había comenzado a ganar intensidad y no se sentía segura de poder corresponder a aquello.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó entre preocupado y divertido.

Negó, avergonzada por lo que había pasado y hundió el rostro en el pecho del muchacho, dejó salir un suspiro y se alejó un poco de él. Lo observó a los ojos unos momentos y luego sonrió, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero no podía evitar reírse por la manera en que Sasuke la observaba.

– No estoy cómoda…

Torció los labios y asintió. – Quieres que nos veamos en secreto.

– ¡N-No! Yo no quería decir eso… es solo que-

Abrió los ojos grandes al sentir que Sasuke le daba un beso para silenciarla y lo observó confundida. Se alejaron de inmediato y comenzaron a caminar, Hinata seguía sin entender lo que había pasado y Sasuke no podía evitar sonreír por la manera en que Hinata había reaccionado a lo que había dicho.

– Era broma.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa del Uchiha y al entrar se deshicieron del paraguas y del impermeable; caminaron en silencio a la cocina y Sasuke sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador; estaba seguro de que Hinata no había desayunado y a pesar de que no era el mejor cocinero, pero podría arreglárselas de alguna manera. Observó la manera en que Hinata veía las cosas y luego se quedó completamente quiero, parecía que la muchacha no estaba muy segura de lo que el estaba a punto de hacer.

Rodó la mirada, un poco avergonzado, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era lo que Hinata estaba acostumbrada a desayunar y no era una persona que se preocupaba mucho por la diversidad de alimentos. Aquello comenzaba a tornarse un poco más difícil de lo que había imaginado unos momentos antes.

– Té está bien… enserio… solo quiero hablar contigo.

– Está bien.

Preparó la tetera, tal y como lo había hecho el día que Hanabi había ido a llevarle los pergaminos y recordó que ya no había mesa. Volteó a ver a Hinata y la encontró recargada en una pequeña sección en la que había espacio suficiente para que pudieran poner sus tazas de té. Caminó hasta donde estaba a ella y se recargó a lado de ella, volteó a verla y enarcó una ceja al notar que ella comenzaba a verse un poco nerviosa y preocupada.

Bajó la mirada unos momentos y observó la mano que estaba apoyada en su mesa improvisada, había marcas en sus nudillos y unos cuantos cortes de diferentes tamaños. Desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de la muchacha, con la intención de preguntar la razón de esas heridas, pero se quedó en blanco al verla; parecía que la muchacha estaba a punto de llorar. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la llevó a su pecho, no tenía idea de que era lo que quería tratar con el, pero no le gustaba verla así.

Recordó las pequeñas heridas y cerró los ojos unos momentos, había muchas maneras simples de conseguir ese tipo de heridas… pero por el número, estaba seguro que no había sido un pequeño accidente al acomodar sus armas o por haber intentado cocinar. Carraspeó un poco y sintió como ella movía un poco la cabeza para voltear a verlo.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

Hinata solo recogió su mano y la cubrió con la otra, bajó el rostro y lo escondió de nuevo. – De eso quiero hablar…

Asintió y se alejó de ella para poder verla a la cara; tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró profundo, no tenía idea de porque miles de cosas extrañas habían empezado a saltar a su mente… miles de maneras poco usuales pero peligrosas en las que la muchacha pudo haber obtenido tantos cortes en la mano.

– Estuve entrenando…

Juntó un poco las cejas y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que había un ligero corte bajo el oído de la muchacha, ¿habría más en el resto de su cuerpo? Tomó con el brazo de la muchacha y tiró con cuidado, hasta que la delicada mano salió de su escondite; la tomó con delicadeza y empezó a examinar los cortes, algunos eran de shuriken y otros de kunai, pero había unos extremadamente finos que no reconocía.

Sintió que la muchacha intentaba alejar la mano y volteó a verla, podía ver un poco de preocupación en sus ojos; giró la mano, hasta que la palma quedó a la vista y volteó a verla, había un corte ahí, más grave que los demás y al parecer ese llegaba hasta quien sabe donde. Corrió un poco la manga de la muchacha y observó la venda que llevaba. Se quedó viendo la venda unos momentos y luego la quitó con cuidado, sintiendo los ligeros intentos de Hinata por alejar la mano, pero el la sostuvo firmemente por la muñeca y descubrió el corte.

– ¿Entrenando? – Observó a la muchacha asentir y volvió a detener la mano. – Parece más un combate.

Apretó los labios y alejó la mano de una buena vez, tomó la venda que descansaba sobre el hombro de Sasuke y volvió a colocarla sobre la herida. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle un poco e intentó esconderlas entre sus piernas de nuevo, pero Sasuke la detuvo, volteó a verlo y desvió la mirada de inmediato, sintiendo como se calentaban sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué vas a decir?

Hinata sintió que el corazón se saltaba unos cuantos latidos y luego comenzaba a latir con fuerza; bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos. – Tendré un combate… contra Hanabi, para decidir quien… será la… la siguiente cabeza del clan.

Se quedó en completo silencio, sintiendo la tensión y preocupación de la muchacha y no tenía idea de cómo hacerla sentir mejor; conocía la historia de esos combates, su abuelo había hablado de uno entre Hideki y Hiroshi. Hiroshi había perdido la vida después de recibir un letal golpe en el cuello y Hideki tuvo que estar en el hospital una semana.

Volteó a ver a Hinata, sin saber que sentía exactamente; juntó un poco las cejas y desvió la mirada, incómodo, jamás se había envuelto en algo que le desatara tantos sentimientos y no sabía como controlarlo. Estuvo a punto de alejarse de la muchacha, pero sintió que la pequeña mano se aferraba a su mano. Respiró profundo y vio sus manos, se sentía extraño ver que alguien le tomaba de la mano, pero la sensación no le desagradaba… aunque la situación no era la más adecuada.

Volteó a verla los ojos, buscando algo que le diera una respuesta a todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Lo único que encontró fue una sensación de desesperación de tan solo imaginarse que ella no volviera a verlo de nuevo; desvió la mirada y la posó en la tetera que comenzaba a despedir vapor. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar?

No quería volver a sentir lo que experimentó por culpa de Suigetsu, de eso estaba seguro… ¿pero como negarse a eso? Estaba seguro que Hanabi no había pedido el combate, pudo sentirlo en las palabras de la muchacha. Respiró profundo y contuvo el aire por unos segundos, se sentía como un completo idiota, solo estaba parado a lado de la Hyuuga… sin hacer algo al respecto.

Hinata levantó la mirada, preocupada por el silencio en el que se había envuelto el Uchiha y la manera en que se obligaba a ver hacia la tetera; sintió la mano del muchacho sosteniendo la suya con cuidado y le dio un ligero apretón, esperando que el muchacho volteara a verla. Suspiró un poco y dejó caer los hombros, eso había sido algo que debía contarle, no quería que se llevara sorpresas desagradables después; suspiró un poco e intentó soltar a Sasuke, pero el la detuvo.

Ni siquiera la había volteado a ver… sonrió un poco y desvió la atención hacia el suelo, buscando algo que la entretuviera tanto como la tetera entretenía al Uchiha y que no le permitía voltear a verla aunque fuera un segundo. Se topó con sus manos, aferradas una a la otra; cerró los ojos y sintió como su cabeza caía un poco.

– Háblame…

Sasuke desvió la mirada de la tetera y observó a Hinata; la abrazó con cuidado, sin tener idea de que otras heridas tuviera la muchacha y le besó la cabeza.

– ¿Entrenas con Neji?

La muchacha asintió y el bajó la mirada, recordaba lo que había pasado en los exámenes chunnin… ese combate fue muy discutido en aquel entonces; juntó un poco las cejas, Neji había cambiado, pero eso no significaba que sus ataques fueran menos precisos, al contrario, el desgraciado había ganado más precisión y era aun más peligroso. Relajó las cejas y volteó a ver a Hinata, si eso era en los entrenamientos no quería imaginar lo que sería en un combate real.

– Debe haber otra manera…

Levantó la mirada y la clavó en el Uchiha, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. – No la hay, Sasuke…

Había otra manera, esa era casarse con alguien que no perteneciera al clan, pero la había descartado por completo; se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo lo fría que estaba su palma en comparación con sus mejillas. Sasuke solo la estrechó un poco más contra el, en esos momentos lo único que quería era protegerla de todo… hasta de si mismo. Recordó lo que había descubierto él y se alejó de ella, solo para tomarla por los hombros y poder verla a los ojos.

– Tal vez podamos evitarlo…

Lo vio a los ojos unos momentos, sin entender porque el empeño y luego negó débilmente. – No se como, Sasuke… pero solo es un combate…

Cerró los ojos, para evitar que la impotencia que sentía fuera a convertirse en dureza y asustara a la muchacha. – Conozco la historia de esos combates.

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía y le acarició el rostro a Sasuke con cuidado. – Estaré bien…

No podría dejar de preocuparse, recordaba la manera en que su abuelo había hablado de aquel combate, parecía que el hecho de que Hideki matara a su hermano era de lo más normal. Esos combates eran a muerte, le había preguntado a su abuelo, sorprendido por la historia e incrédulo, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de matar a alguien tan cercano; sonrió de medio lado, había olvidado por completo la inocencia que alguna vez había poseído. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos unos momentos… era imposible no preocuparse.

– Aun así-…

– Estaré bien. – Interrumpió, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban. – Confía en mí…

Bajó la mirada y asintió al escuchar lo que ella respondía, confiaba en ella, después de todo habían tenido un combate días antes y la muchacha había demostrado una gran destreza, inteligencia y fuerza… pero las técnicas del clan Hyuuga eran diferentes y los combates eran diferentes a los que había entre ninjas comúnmente. Soltó a Hinata y apretó los puños, no podría estar ahí para defenderla si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Pero tenía la esperanza de que en ese trozo de pergamino hubiera algo.

– S-Sasuke, por favor…

Sin poder detenerse la tomó por los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo y sintió como ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre antes de quedar completamente paralizada. La observó a los ojos y luego los cerró, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por lo agitada que estaba su respiración; agachó la cabeza y alejó las manos de ella unos momentos y luego las colocó sobre los delgados hombros femeninos. Negó un poco y luego levantó la cabeza.

Hinata se quedó en completo silencio, sintiendo que el miedo y la sorpresa de momentos antes desparecían por completo al ver la manera en que Sasuke la veía; posó una de sus manos sobre la de Sasuke y apretó un poco el agarre. Intentó acercarse a el, pero la estaba deteniendo, como si temiera que se acercara a él; suspiró un poco y se agachó, para poder ver mejor a Sasuke.

– No voy a perderte.

Respiró profundo y dejó caer los brazos, sentía una extraña debilidad en todo su cuerpo, negó un poco y desvió la mirada. Hinata solo pudo sonreír un poco y tomar la mano de Sasuke con fuerza, había encontrado la seguridad que le faltaba.

– Si te pasa algo, no… – No volteó a ver a Hinata, pero tampoco pudo continuar.

Lo interrumpió al ponerle un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió un poco. – Estaré bien…

Volteó a ver a Hinata y le acarició el rostro con cuidado, sin poder resistir más la tentación y sintió como ella se encogía; sonrió un poco y negó de nuevo. Hinata sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su rostro y la otra sujetar la suya con firmeza, sonrió un poco e intentó agachar el rostro, pero Sasuke no la dejó, levantó la mirada y le sonrió un poco.

Sasuke tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y la estrechó a él, la observó a los ojos con intensidad y luego le volvió a acariciar el rostro con cuidado. Se sentía tan bien poder tocarla sin que ella se tensara por completo e intentara alejarse y no quería que eso cambiara… quería poder salir con ella y poder decir que ella era la mujer con la que estaba compartiendo su vida en esos momentos. La obligó a levantar la cara y le dio un beso en la frente.

– No voy a dejar que te pase algo.

Lo volteó a ver a los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía mil veces por minuto. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y dejó que una sonrisa adornara su rostro. Sasuke aprovechó el movimiento y recargó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

– Hanabi me trajo una copia del reglamento.

Levantó la mirada y luego la bajó, si eso era lo que el había querido decir, cierta castaña ya se le había adelantado. – Lo se… no te preocupes por eso.

Ambos se percataron del ruido que la tetera llevaba emitiendo varios minutos y Sasuke se alejó de la muchacha para apagar el fuego, el sonido se fue extinguiendo lentamente y la cocina cayó en el silencio. Sasuke suspiró un poco y se despeinó el cabello, sabía que lo que tenía que decir causaría un poco de preocupación en la Hyuuga y no tenía idea de cómo podría repercutir eso después.

– Descubrí algo…

Levantó la mirada sorprendida y separó los labios varias veces, pero no salió sonido de ellos.

– Falta información, en el sexto.

Vio a Sasuke a los ojos y sintió que un frío extraño le recorría el cuerpo, no entendía como podía ser posible eso, estaba seguro que todos eran muy cuidadosos con el reglamento. El sonido de la cerámica al caer al suelo y una sensación cálida en las piernas la hizo reaccionar, la taza de té había resbalado de sus manos y había caído al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, ahora si estaba en problemas, tenía que hablar con su padre para preguntar por que uno de los pergaminos estaba incompleto; se llevaría uno de los sermones y regaños más grandes en la historia del patriarcado de Hiashi. Dejó caer los hombros y suspiró, al menos había esperanza de que toda esa locura pudiera evitarse.

Sintió un extraño calosfrío al recordar que ella había encontrado algunos pergaminos la noche anterior. Se golpeó la frente con una mano, había olvidado por completo que los había encontrado gracias a lo que Hanabi le había confesado la noche anterior; volteó a ver a Sasuke y le sonrió un poco, había esperanzas de que el texto que faltaba estuviera en alguno de los pergaminos que le faltaba por leer.

– ¡Tengo que irme!

Sasuke la observó unos momentos, sin entender el comportamiento de la muchacha, acababa de decirle algo importante y ella de pronto decidía que había llegado la hora de irse. La tomó con cuidado de la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera de la cocina y la vio a los ojos, había un ligero brillo en ellos que le enviaron un sinfín de cosquillas al pecho y al estómago.

– Hinata, ¿qué pasa?

Sonrió y negó, no quería decirle en caso de que fuera una falsa alarma. – ¡Te digo después, debo irme!

~oOo~

Aquella mañana el silencio se había vuelto más pesado de lo común, el ambiente tenía una sensación extraña de peligro y cautela. Todas las puertas estaban completamente cerradas, los pasillos desiertos, las ventanas seguían con las cortinas corridas, pero por alguna razón, Neji y Hanabi podían sentir la tensión de todos los habitantes de la mansión. Hiashi les había mandado llamar hacía unos minutos, por la cara que tenía Haruka, los castaños se habían convencido de que lo que el hombre quería tratar con ellos no eran buenas noticias, al contrario.

Entraron al despacho del jefe del clan, cerraron la puerta con cuidado detrás de ellos y sintieron como la mujer se alejaba a gran velocidad de ahí; Hanabi respiró profundo y observó las múltiples arrugas que se habían formado en la frente de su padre, fuera lo que fuera que su padre quisiera hablar con ellos, era algo malo, estaba segura. Tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó un poco las manos, aquella imagen de su padre en verdad la asustaba.

– ¿A dónde fue Hinata?

Neji y Hanabi observaron a Hiashi en completo silencio, sin entender en un principio la pregunta del hombre; batallaron contra el impulso de voltearse a ver y preguntarse si tenían idea de que estaba pasando. Hanabi tragó saliva con dificultad y negó, mientras que Neji respondía con una negativa sobre el paradero de la muchacha de cabellos azules.

Hiashi golpeó el suelo con su bastón y caminó en dirección a Hanabi, la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a caminar en dirección a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, la obligó a sentarse y luego volteó a ver a Neji, apretó los labios con fuerza y lo observó en silencio hasta que se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de Hanabi. Apretó los puños con fuerza y negó, no podía creer que Hinata se hubiera ido de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

– ¿Dónde está tu hermana? – Preguntó Hiashi, con los dientes bien apretados.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y negó. – No lo se.

El bastón volvió a golpear el suelo, con tanta fuerza que el sonido hizo a Hanabi saltar un poco y encogerse en la silla; observó preocupada como un poco de chakra se crispaba alrededor del bastón y la pequeña marca que se había hecho en el suelo, donde su padre había golpeado. Juntó un poco las cejas e intentó levantar la mirada, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo, la última vez que su padre se había alterada de esa manera, había sido durante la guerra ninja, cuando aquellos ninjas de la roca desaparecieron el cuerpo de Hinata.

– ¿Dónde está?

Retumbó la voz de Hiashi en toda la estancia, causando una ligera línea entre las cejas de Neji, que veía preocupado la manera en que Hiashi comenzaba a descontrolarse y el miedo que estaba adueñándose de la menor. Hanabi estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, las manos apretadas en los descansabrazos de la silla y las piernas ligeramente dobladas, por lo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó, vehemente, si Hinata no estaba en su habitación, no tenía idea de donde podría encontrarse realmente.

– No lo se…

Hiashi dejó salir un sonido de frustración y soltó con fuerza la silla en la que estaba Hanabi, causando que se tambaleara un poco y que la muchacha se moviera para evitar que se callera. Neji se quedó en silencio y alerta, la muchacha tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de la silla, tenía los ojos clavados en algún punto del suelo y las cejas juntas, además había subido por completo las piernas a la silla, como creando una barrera con ellas.

Nunca antes la había visto tan asustada por la reacción de Hiashi… por primera vez no encontraba esa pizca de altanería y burla en el rostro femenino, en esos momentos Hanabi parecía ser una muchacha diferente, una que no había visto desde hacía varios años. Juntó un poco las cejas y desvió la mirada de la muchacha al percatarse que Hiashi lo estaba observando fijamente; se cruzó de brazos en silencio y cerró los ojos.

– Les recuerdo que sigo estando a cargo del clan.

Escupió Hiashi con cólera, causando un pequeño estremecimiento en la castaña y obligando a Neji a abrir los ojos y observarlo. Era la primera vez que los llamaba a ambos para regañarlos y era la primera vez que Hanabi se mostraba tan temerosa de su padre. Neji apretó las manos, aunque lo intentara, no podría hacer mucho contra la ira de Hiashi y lo que menos quería era que Hanabi saliera lastimada.

– Así que deben contestar mis preguntas.

Ambos asintieron, no se habían olvidado de eso, en realidad era difícil olvidar aquello, después de todo te educaban apegado a la idea de que había una persona con la capacidad de hacer elecciones por ti, sin que tu pudieras tomar parte en ese proceso.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Preguntó molesto, al tiempo que tomaba a Hanabi del brazo y la obligaba a levantar el rostro y encararlo; la muchacha dejó salir un suspiro de sorpresa y enfrentó la mirada de su padre, aterrada, era la primera vez que se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima.

– ¡Que no lo se!

Repitió por tercera vez en un grito asustado y con voz temblorosa, que amenazaba con convertirse en un sollozo; en verdad no sabía donde se encontraba Hinata, en realidad había despertado con el llamado de Haruka, sin tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que el hombre comenzó a preguntarles sobre el paradero de Hinata en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, esperando que su padre volviera a gritar, pero escuchó la tranquila voz de Neji empezar a mediar entre ella y su padre; no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo el muchacho, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza dentro de su cabeza y no le permitían escuchar una sola palabra delo que decía el y tenía tanto miedo de abrir los ojos, por lo que no podía leer sus labios.

– Con todo respeto, Hiashi-sama, estoy seguro de que si Hanabi-sama supiera el paradero de Hinata-sama ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

El hombre se alejó de la menor y volteó a ver Neji durante unos momentos, analizando cada uno de los gestos del muchacho. Caminó hasta el otro lado del despacho, apoyándose en su bastón cada vez que apoyaba la pierna derecha; Hinata no tenía razones para andar merodeando por la aldea tan temprano, en realidad, ella debería estar descansando para poder acudir a sus entrenamientos con Neji. Juntó las cejas unos momentos y se giró para verlos, ellos eran los únicos con los que Hinata convivía dentro de esa casa, estaba seguro que debían tener una pequeña idea de donde se encontraba la muchacha a esas horas.

– Hinata confía en ustedes.

Hanabi se aferró con fuerza a la yukata que llevaba puesta sobre su pijama, podía sentir como temblaba su cuerpo y por alguna razón su respiración estaba agitándose más de la cuenta; abrió los ojos y observó al muchacho que había saltado a su defensa, sintiéndose profundamente agradecida con el gesto del muchacho, pero incapaz a la vez. Sintió como su pecho se sacudía un poco y se llevó las manos al rostro, para que nadie escuchara el sentimiento que comenzaba a salir por medio de callados suspiros que pretendían convertirse en sollozos.

Neji solo mantuvo la mirada firme en el señor que no dejaba de verlos de manera acusadora, como si creyera que ellos estaban tomándole el pelo. Hinata podría estar en cualquier lado, acostumbraba salir a caminar después del almuerzo, era extraño que de un día para otro cambiara el horario de su caminata, pero la muchacha tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que podría ser probable que no hubiera podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche y hubiera decidido salir a despejarse. Pero Hiashi no entendería razones, en esos momentos la furia que lo estaba carcomiendo no lo dejaba pensar.

– No podrán cubrirle la espalda durante mucho tiempo.

Hanabi negó de nuevo y se encogió más en la silla. – ¡No le estamos cubriendo la espalda!

– ¡Esas son mentiras, tu debes saber donde está! – Protestó Hiashi, molesto al escuchar que el coraje volvía a la voz de Hanabi.

– ¡Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había ido!

Se había levantado por fin del sillón, aunque las piernas seguían temblándole, pero no podía mostrarse tan indefensa; Neji apareció de inmediato en medio del hombre y de la castaña, dispuesto a protegerla e ir en contra de la persona a la que debía obedecer. Hanabi sintió la mano de Neji tomarla de la muñeca y la obligaba a quedarse detrás de él; bajó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse difíciles y su padre aun no se enteraba de la peor parte. Vio la espalda de Neji y apretó los puños, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, no podrían esconder lo que pasaba entre Hinata y Sasuke por mucho tiempo, de alguna manera Hiashi se enteraría y Hanabi temía que fuera a utilizar el sello para hacer que Neji hablara.

– No la estamos cubriendo. – Dijo Neji, molesto. – Simplemente no sabemos donde está.

El hombre los observó unos momentos en silencio, la manera en que Hanabi evadía mirarlo le estaba intrigando, la muchacha comúnmente se defendía a si misma y se portaba tan altanera y arrogante como le fuera posible; además, el hecho de que Neji no hubiera intentado hacer que Hanabi se calmara momentos antes también le resultaba un poco extraño, esos dos se traían algo entre manos y no le agradaba mucho sentir que era algo grande lo que le estaban ocultando.

– Ya va siendo hora de que despierten y recuerden que sigo mandando yo.

Los observó durante unos segundos y luego se giró, sentía la mirada fría de Hanabi y la completamente vacía de Neji sobre su espalda… días atrás esas miradas habían estado cargadas de respeto, ¿en que momento había cambiado todo eso? Juntó un poco las cejas, no se dejaría abatir por dos muchachos que no tenían idea de lo que querían realmente, ni de lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos o de las consecuencias de sus actos tan egoístas. Se giró, para enfrentarlos y juntó las cejas al ver que Neji ya se había alejado un poco de Hanabi.

– Solo lo preguntaré una última vez.

Hanabi se llevó las manos al pecho y Neji solo observó a Hiashi a los ojos. Había un lugar en el que Hinata podría encontrarse y ese lugar, era donde se encontrara Sasuke Uchiha en esos momentos, pero ni Hanabi ni Neji estaban seguros de que realmente pudiera encontrarse con él en esos momentos, después de todo la mayoría de las personas acostumbraba estar dormido a las cinco de la mañana, amenos que trabajaran y ese no era el caso de Sasuke. Además no podían dejar de lado que Hinata tenía la costumbre de escapar por las noches para entrenar a solas, así que decían la verdad al alegar que no sabían donde se encontraba la muchacha.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Hanabi se llevó las manos al rostro de nuevo y negó varias veces. – ¡No lo se! Lo juro…

Neji juntó las cejas al momento en que la mirada de Hiashi se posaba sobre él y negó. – No lo se.

Hiashi apretó los dientes y se acercó a Hanabi de nuevo, la muchacha levantó ambas manos, para protegerse al ver que el hombre parecía estar a punto de abofetearla, pero Hiashi se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte grito, que le obligaba a detenerse y el sonido de la puerta al golpear contra la pared. Neji se había detenido al escuchar aquel sonido y bajó la mirada, Hanabi solo observó unos momentos a la puerta y luego dejó salir el llanto, como nunca lo había hecho frente a alguien que no fuera su madre; Hiashi levantó al mirada y se enderezó al ver que Hinata estaba parada en la puerta, con las cejas juntas y un gesto que había visto años atrás… en una mujer que se había apartado de su lado quince años atrás. Hinata juntó las cejas y caminó hasta donde estaba Hanabi, la tomó con cuidado y la obligó a quedar detrás de ella, después encaró a su padre y juntó aun más las cejas.

– Hinata-sama se dignó a aparecer.

– ¡Ya basta, Hiashi!

Hanabi levantó la mirada, sorprendida al escuchar la decisión en la voz de Hinata y Neji solo pudo mantener la mirada clavada en la muchacha de cabellos azules, mientras que Hiashi se quedaba mudo al ver la manera en que su hija mayor se dirigía a él.

– Hanabi, Neji… déjenos solos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco reviews?<strong>

**Aunque sea uno, por favor, ¡vamos, denme la motivación que necesito y que tanto me falta! Mi musa me ha abandonado ): esperemos la malagradecida vuelva para la próxima semana, porque ya tengo algunas ideas plasmadas para los siguientes capítulos y sin ella no podré avanzar DX Bueno, prendan una veladora para que vuelva :D**

Creo que no tengo comentarios para este capítulo... ah, en el próximo capítulo explicaré porque la aparición de Hinata, descuiden, no dejaré eso al aire. ¡Y la historia se nos acaba guapuritas! No le doy más de... diez capítulos ): Pero bueno, esperemos que una buena trama cruce por mi mente y volveré, se los aseguro, esto de ser escritora me gusta mucho, además me desestreso tanto! Jajajaja, los adoro a todos, jamás lo olviden y muchas gracias por estar conmigo a lo largo de esta historia :D

Saben, estoy feliz, las cosas en mi vida comienzan a acomodarse... bueno, no tan así, pero van mejorando. TENGO DOS MALDITOS EXÁMENES ESTA SEMANA, SI NO ACTUALIZO LA PRÓXIMA YA SABEN PORQUE FUE DX

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Magic Ann Love: ***Hiperventila porque te pareció gracioso* Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no pensé que eso fuera a hacer reír tanto :$ es que, no se, siento que la comedia no es lo mío... pero bueno. Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leerme y por comentar, nunca faltas y es tan lindo! Lo aprecio mucho en verdad, espero que tengas un excelente día y que este capítulo te guste :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo!

**Magiu: **¡Jelou! Fui minuciosa en las reglas, porque tengo arreglo para ese embrollo... de hecho eso viene con lo que falta del reglamento y pues no te diré quien lo tiene, jijiji, ¡no desesperes, por favor! Yo tampoco esperaba comprometer a Hanabi con Neji, pero me pareció un intento desesperado por ayudar a Hinata y ayudarse a ellos mismos, como dije, intento desesperado. Lo de NaruIno, no es necesario que lo veas, en esta historia solo surgirá una amistad entre ellos, nada más :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te agradezco mucho los comentarios, en verdad, valoro mucho cada palabra que hay en ellos :D Espero que tengas un excelente día y poder leerte pronto, hasta luego, un beso!

**HinatacrisQ: **Ese fallo existe :) ya solo me falta estructurarlo bien y pulirlo, pero ya está la idea, que es lo más importante en estos momentos en los que nada se me ocurre ¡jajajajaja! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y me alegra que te gustara el anterior, en cuanto a la amistad de los rubios, volverán a salir después, en este momento no los tengo contemplados para los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, en verdad los parecio mucho! Muchas gracias, de nuevo, espero poder leerte pronto! Te mando un beso y un abrazo, hasta luego! :D

**Ethereld:** El que leas mi historia y no la abandones es suficiente para mi, pero tus comentarios no me vienen mal cuando los dejas, tu no te preocupes :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguirme, a pesar de que puedo llegar a tardar bastante tiempo e.e gracias por entender mi carente tiempo libre y aquí está la continuación, espero te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar en serio, cada palabra la tomo mucho en cuenta :) Muchas gracias. Espero leerte luego, hasta entonces, un beso!

**Guest:** Hola :) Me alegra que mi historia te este gustando :D Espero poder leerte pronto y también espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir leyéndolos, porque están bien bonitos :3 Te mando un abrazo y un beso!

**Muchas gracias a todos, los amito muchito :3**

**Chipikroou**


	31. Capítulo 30

**Actualizando: Lunes, 15 de Octubre. ¡Ay! Discúlpenme por tardar tanto :(**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía, ****todo aquel que decida plagiarla**** pagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30 – "El secreto de Hana y Neji Hyuuga"<strong>

Abrió la puerta de la casa y un extraño calosfrío la recorrió al notar que las luces de los pasillos estaban completamente apagadas, a pesar de que ya eran las seis de la mañana y los pasillos comenzaban a ser transitados a esas horas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, detrás de ella y respiró profundo, lo que necesitaba era llegar a su habitación, no podía detenerse a investigar porque todo estaba tan callado, pero tampoco podía mantener la guardia baja. Hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y activó el Byakugan, se sorprendió al ver que Hanabi, Neji y su padre estaban en el despacho y que había pequeños grupos de personas en la biblioteca, la cocina, el patio y el dojo.

Desactivó el Byakugan y caminó sin hacer ruido alguno, alerta a cualquier sonido que se produjera en la casa, pero solo había silencio y una extraña y pesada atmósfera que no le agradaba nada; tragó saliva con dificultad y siguió caminando lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba estar en su habitación lo antes posible y revisar esos pergaminos de los que se había olvidado por completo. Llegó a su habitación después de unos tres minutos de caminar en completo silencio y al entrar giró el pestillo rápidamente, para que nadie pudiera entrar, se aseguró de que sus ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas y corrió las cortinas. Corrió al armario y buscó la caja que había encontrado la tarde anterior y de la cual se había olvidado por completo, gracias a la confesión de Hanabi; la abrió y empezó a desenrollar de uno en uno los pergaminos, leyéndolos rápidamente y sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza, de solo pensar que ahí podría encontrarse algo que le ayudara a salir de ese enorme problema.

Un golpe a la puerta la hizo arrojar todo y sentir que el corazón se le quería escapar por la boca; respiró profundo y con manos temblorosas recogió los pergaminos, los devolvió a la caja y luego la arrojó a la cama, cubriéndola con las sábanas lo mejor que podía. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundo mientras caminaba a la puerta, carraspeó un poco y la abrió lentamente. En el pasillo, estaba parada una pequeña muchacha de cabellos a la cual conocía muy poco. Abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrió al notar que la muchacha parecía estar preocupada o asustada, abrió un poco más la puerta y notó que la muchacha clavaba la mirada al suelo. Le recordaba a ella.

– Hiashi-sama ha estado buscándola.

Asintió y la idea de que Hanabi y Neji estaban en problemas por su culpa la invadió. – Iré en unos minutos.

– La espera en su despacho.

– Gracias.

Dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que asentía y cerraba lentamente la puerta. Se quedó observándola en silencio durante unos segundos; tenía las manos en el pecho y no podía dejar de pensar que había metido a esos dos en un enorme problema y todo por no poder esperar a que fueran horas más adecuadas para salir. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, giró el pestillo de nuevo y corrió hacia la cama, abrió la caja y comenzó con su busca frenética, hasta que se topó con el pergamino en el que hablaban de su padre… lo abrió rápidamente y una hoja amarilla y desgastada por el tiempo cayó sobre el futón, al igual que un trozo maltratado de pergamino.

Tomó con cuidado la hoja y notó que la letra era la de su madre, lo que tenía en sus manos era una carta que iba dirigida a su padre, la bajó de inmediato y negó, no podía leer esa carta… no estaba dirigida a ella. Respiró profundo y bajó la mirada, nunca había visto a su madre escribiendo cartas a su padre, en realidad no se los imaginaba actuando de esa manera, su padre siempre había sido tan frío que no entendía como su madre pudo haberse enamorado de él. Lo tomó con cuidado y observó como el viejo cuadro de papel se agitaba con su mano; respiró profundo y se relajó, el temblor de la mano no le dejaría leer.

"…El reglamento que Hizashi me dio a conocer está incompleto, tu egoísmo llegó al punto de tener que alterar el reglamento para engañarme y que así accediera a casarme contigo, eso no tiene perdón…"

"…No pienso dejar que escondas este tipo de información por más tiempo, me encargaré de que tu no puedas encontrarlo antes que alguien más…"

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó en voz baja. – ¿Dónde?

Se quedó helada, había leído cinco veces la carta y seguía sin poder asimilar las palabras de su madre; sus ojos viajaron a los pergaminos que había dentro de la caja y su corazón pegó un fuerte latido, Sasuke tenía razón y con un poco de suerte podría encontrar esas reglas que faltaban. La carta se deslizó de sus manos y las apretó, sintiendo furia, su madre había accedido a casarse con su padre por culpa de aquel reglamento alterado; negó varias veces y sintió ganas de gritar, no tenía idea de que había pasado en aquel entonces y no entendía como su madre había podido amar a una persona que le había engañado.

Tomó la caja con cuidado y observó los últimos cuatro pergaminos, los tomó con cuidado y empezó a desenrollarlos; los leyó por completo y sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba al darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos contenía las reglas restantes. Agitó la caja varias veces y volvió a leer los pergaminos, sintiendo desesperación al no poder encontrar esas reglas de las que hablaba su madre. Observó el cuadro de papel y lo tomó rápidamente, empezó a leerlo de nuevo y se detuvo al llegar a la parte baja de la carta, no la había leído por completo.

"…Ojos blancos que no muestran la esperanza y el amor que alguna vez en tu corazón abundó, en tus pequeñas manos quedan los tesoros que este débil cuerpo hoy abandonó. Tu inocencia te protege de aquel que a la felicidad destruyó y en tus alas escondes el secreto que a mi corazón destrozó…"

Se quedó viendo la carta durante unos minutos, sin tener idea de que era lo que quería decir ese último párrafo, que no parecía ir dirigido a su padre; tragó saliva con dificultad y se llevó una mano a la frente, en un intento por poder recordar algo acerca de su madre que le diera una pequeña pista, pero nada… no encontraba algo que le dijera a que se refería aquello. Negó varias veces y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con las manos, ¿por qué no le había dejado el pergamino a ella? El corazón se le detuvo, tal vez se lo había dejado a Hanabi… pero Hanabi apenas y había alcanzado el año de edad cuando su madre falleció, no era lógico que la muchacha supiera algo.

Respiró profundo y volvió a leer el pequeño fragmento, obviamente era un acertijo y quien pudiera resolverlo encontraría la respuesta que le guiaría hacia donde estaba el pergamino. Apretó un poco los dientes y maldijo mentalmente el nombre de Shikamaru y de Shino, en esos momentos envidiaba tanto la inteligencia que poseían; y también farfulló unas cuantas palabras, molesta con Tsunade-sama, ya que gracias a ella no podría consultar con ninguno de ellos dos. Sasuke también podría ayudarla… pero no tenía tiempo.

– Ojos blancos…

Lo observó en silencio durante unos minutos, estaba hablando de alguien dentro de la casa; se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió como su palma se humedecía con el sudor que había en su cabeza, no podía creer que tenía la respuesta frente a ella y no podía tocarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de alguna manera eso fuere a ayudarla a pensar mejor y a encontrar la respuesta pronto, pero no había nada dentro de su cabeza.

Negó con fuerza, no se daría por vencida, necesitaba encontrar esa respuesta pronto; agitó la carta durante unos momentos, mientras miraba hacia el cielo y pensaba en alguien que pudiera ayudar a su madre, pero las únicas personas que recordaba estaban muertas. Observó la carta de nuevo, buscando una palabra que le diera otra pista que la llevara a la respuesta.

– Que no… y el amor… abundó…

Musitaba mientras leía en voz baja, quería saber si su voz le daba alguna clave, pero nada, seguía en blanco. Observó la carta y se quedó observando el párrafo que hablaba sobre los tesoros, pero no entendía, si estaba escondiendo el pergamino ¿a que tesoros podía referirse? Cerró los ojos y juntó las cejas con fuerza, odiaba estar tan tapada en esos momentos. Volvía al tema de los ojos, obviamente se refería a un Hyuuga y parecía poseer una mirada fría, pero de ser así, estaba en una tremenda desventaja, ya que la lista no se reducía ni a la mitad de los habitantes de esa casa.

Tamborileó los dedos durante unos segundos, se olvidó de los tesoros y la mirada y observó la siguiente oración. El corazón se le detuvo al leer una parte de la oración "Tu inocencia te protege de aquel que a la felicidad destruyó" eso se estaba refiriendo su padre.

– ¿De que lo protege? – Tomó la carta y volvió a leer. – En tus alas escondes el secreto que a mi corazón destrozó… en tus alas… ¿qué demonios?

Comenzó a sentirse desesperada, un Hyuuga podría ser casi cualquiera dentro de esa casa, podía descartar a las personas que poseían miradas alegres o vivas, pero aun así se quedaba con demasiadas personas. La carta se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo, Hinata no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, si no descubría pronto la respuesta temía que después fuera a ser demasiado tarde.

Sintió una extraña sensación en la cabeza que no le gustaba nada y recordó que Haruka había ido minutos antes y le había dicho que Hiashi la esperaba en el despacho. Respiró profundo, asintió una vez, tomó la carta y la escondió debajo de su suéter. Caminó a la puerta y antes de girar el pestillo, sus ojos captaron una de las imágenes que había sobre la mesa, giró el rostro y observó a una mujer de cabellos azules, acompañada de una niña de cabello del mismo color.

La vista se le nubló y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por su rostro, recargó la frente en la puerta y se llevó una mano al pecho, sabía que su padre podía llegar a ser frío y cruel, pero jamás pensó que llegaría a serlo con su madre… siempre la había escuchado expresarse tan bien de él que ahora le parecía imposible que él fuera capaz de destrozarle el corazón de alguna manera.

Se limpió el rostro al notar que su intento por retener las lágrimas había fallado, enderezó el cuello y giró el pestillo rápidamente, abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación y caminó en dirección al despacho de su padre, ignorando por completo la historia del clan que tanto le maravilla y que se encontraba plasmada en las paredes del largo pasillo. Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta del despacho y escuchó la última parte de la conversación, lo cual le dio a entender que aquel problema lo había causado ella.

– ¿Dónde está Hinata?

– ¡No lo se! Lo juro…

– No lo se.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin poder evitarlo la empujó con fuerza al ver que Hanabi levantaba las manos frente a ella, para protegerse de lo que parecía ser una bofetada por parte de su padre. Neji, que había comenzado a correr en dirección a la castaña se detuvo en cuanto la puerta estampó contra la pared, al igual que Hiashi; los tres la observaban, cada uno con una expresión de sorpresa diferente.

Pero ella no podía detenerse a reparar en la manera en que ellos la estaban viendo, lo único que había en su cabeza era la imagen de su padre a punto de bofetear a Hanabi y la de su madre con el rostro inundado en lágrimas mientras escribía la carta que llevaba bajo su suéter; si antes se había sentido furiosa, en esos momentos no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba sintiendo, apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió como un nuevo grado de ira la embargaba al escuchar a Hanabi soltar el llanto.

Hiashi se quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber realmente que decir, esa escena la había visto años atrás y ese gesto le había apuñalado con fuerza antaño. No bajo la mirada, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la última vez que había visto ese gesto y que había sentido aquella vibra cargada de rencor y decepción, había tenido la única discusión con su esposa. El parecido que Hinata tenía con su madre era increíblemente doloroso, pareciera que la mujer se había apoderado del cuerpo de su primogénita al morir

– Hinata-sama se dignó a aparecer.

Juntó las cejas al escuchar la manera en que su padre se refería a ella, caminó hasta donde estaba Hanabi, que sollozaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sin dejar de mirar a su padre, tomó a la castaña con cuidado por un brazo y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás, lejos del alcance de su padre y donde ella podría protegerla de cualquier cosa. Encaró a su padre y juntó aun más las cejas, al recordar las palabras de su madre y el dolor que se había plasmado en aquel viejo y maltratado papel, que comenzaba a causarle irritación en la piel.

– ¡Ya basta, Hiashi! – Juntó un poco más las cejas y sin dejar de ver a su padre a los ojos volvió a hablar. – Hanabi, Neji… déjenos solos.

– ¡Hinata-…!

Giró un poco el cuello, de manera que la mitad de su rostro fuera visible para Neji y para Hanabi, les sonrió un poco y los observó unos momentos a los ojos, antes de desviar la mirada al frente de nuevo y encarar a su padre.

– Me encargaré de todo.

– ¿Hinata-sama, me permitiría quedarme? – Escuchó decir a la cautelosa y pacífica voz de Neji.

Negó una sola vez. – Debo hablar a solas con mi padre. Retírense, por favor.

Hiashi carraspeó un poco y se dirigió hacia los dos muchachos que no parecían tener intenciones de acatar la orden de Hinata; levantó un poco el mentón y los observó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero al ver que no se marchaban decidió que era momento de hablar.

– Retírense… Hanabi, en cuanto termine con Hinata quiero hablar contigo a solas.

– No hablará con ella a solas. – Cortó la voz de Neji

Hinata volteó a ver a Neji, con los ojos más abiertos de lo común, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablarle de esa manera a su padre; negó una sola vez y con la mirada le pidió al castaño que se quedara en completo silencio, no quería que su padre fuera a regañarlos a los tres. Sus hombros se encogieron un poco al escuchar como la voz de su padre retumbaba en cada rincón de la habitación.

– ¡Tú no me dirás que hacer o no hacer, es mi hija!

Hanabi se llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada por la manera en que las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo y volteó a ver a su padre, tenía tantas arrugas nuevas en la frente, que no tenía idea de si había lugar para una más. Dejó salir un ligero respingo y luego tomó a Neji por el brazo, apretó un poco sus manos, para llamar su atención y detenerlo.

– Neji, por favor…

Comenzó a decir la muchacha, temerosa de la reacción de los hombres, pero su intentó falló rotundamente, ya que Neji dio un paso al frente, ignorándola por completo.

– Es mi prima y debo cuidarla.

– ¡Insolente!

Hiashi levantó ambas manos, olvidándose por completo de su bastón, que cayó al suelo y produjo un sonido que les revolvió el estómago a las dos muchachas; ignorando por completo los gritos de las muchachas, hizo la serie de sellos que todos temían en esa casa. Hanabi se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano y luchó contra la fuerte nausea que la atacó y que amenazaba en volver su estómago.

Hinata se quedó paralizada en su lugar durante unos segundos, viendo la manera en que Neji caía al suelo de rodillas y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza; no estaba gritando, no tenía gesto de dolor en el rostro, pero había visto antes lo que ese sello producía. Juntó las cejas después de unos segundos y corrió en dirección a su padre, lo tomó con fuerza de las manos y lo obligó a deshacer el sello que tenía a Neji tan afectado. Lo observó durante unos momentos, sin saber exactamente que era lo que sentía verdaderamente.

– ¿Cómo pudiste?

Preguntó en un tono de voz frío, Neji no merecía aquello. Se giró y observó a su hermana, mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a Neji. Se acuclilló a lado del castaño y le tomó el pulso, estaba normal; dejó salir un ligero suspiro y luego volteó a ver a Hanabi, que no dejaba de llorar y de susurrar el nombre del muchacho, en un intento por hacerlo despertar.

– Tranquila, estará bien.

Hanabi asintió rápidamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, hipó un poco y cerró los ojos, nunca había visto a su padre comportarse de esa manera. Hinata sonrió de lado a la muchacha durante unos segundos, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció, no podía mantenerla; le acarició la cabeza a la muchacha y luego se levantó del suelo. Molesta, como nunca antes se había sentado, se giró y encaró a su padre; apretó los puños con fuera y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar de nuevo cerca a él.

Pero su rostro perdió un poco del gesto furioso al ver la manera en que su padre veía a Neji, parecía una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Tragó un poco de saliva y giró el cuello, Neji seguía tendido en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente aun y Hanabi no paraba de llorar en silencio, podía ver como las lágrimas escurrían de su barbilla de vez en vez. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y giró de nuevo hacia su padre, al abrirlos se olvidó por completo del rostro que tenía en esos momentos el señor.

– ¿Qué le hizo?

Neji abrió los ojos lentamente, confundido y sorprendido al notar que no estaba en el despacho de Hiashi y al no poder recordar que había pasado. Observó su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación que pertenecía a la casa que había existido antes de la guerra. ¿Acaso Hiashi lo iba a torturar con sus recuerdos? Al escuchar una voz suave, empezó a sentir que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Parada junto a la ventana estaba la madre de Hinata, vestía uno de sus elegantes kimonos y lucía un enorme vientre; su rostro no lucía la habitual sonrisa, al contrario, tenía un gesto de melancolía que lo hizo sentirse mal.

– Hana-sama. – Se escuchó decir, sorprendido al notar el agudo timbre en su voz.

La mujer le sonrió y se acercó a el, había olvidado el tremendo parecido que Hinata tenía con esa mujer. La observó en silencio, sin poder hablar, a pesar de que quería gritar miles de preguntas, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero era como si estuviese dentro de un vago recuerdo, que hacía tiempo había olvidado y no podía recordar aunque lo estuviese viviendo.

La mujer sonrió un poco más, se acuclilló frente a él y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza. Sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho y quiso llevarse una mano hacia el, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus impulsos, desgraciadamente.

– ¡Neji-san, lamento tanto lo que mi esposo te hizo!

Levantó el rostro y la observó, podía ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su piel; sintió como su corazón se estrujaba un poco ante la imagen. ¿Por qué no recordaba aquello? ¿Qué estaba pasando? La manera en que la mujer se comportaba no era normal. Quiso apretarse el puente de la nariz, pero no pudo, de nuevo sus brazos permanecían inmóviles a sus costados.

– No puedo deshacerme del sello, pequeño. – Dijo la mujer con pesar. – Pero hay algo que puedo hacer y te prometo que Hiashi jamás podrá hacerte daño…

La observó sin entender y podía sentir la confusión que sentía en ese extraño recuerdo. – ¿Qué es, Hana-sama?

La mujer le sonrió un poco y le tomó del rostro con ambas manos, podía sentir la fría piel de la mujer sobre la suya, provocándole calosfríos. La observó alejar las manos y luego sacar un pergamino de debajo de su kimono, el cual puso en sus pequeñas manos infantiles. Si pudiera moverse seguramente hubiera juntado las cejas, era tan extraño ver aquello.

– Vamos a esconderlo, pero debes prometer guardar el secreto.

Observó el pergamino con curiosidad y luego levantó la mirada. – ¿Qué es?

Se escuchó preguntar y se sintió aliviado, a pesar de ser un mocoso testarudo había pensado muy bien en aquel momento. Sintió como la mujer le tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a levantar el rostro, para verla a los ojos. La observó en silencio y de nuevo una descarga eléctrica cruzó por todo su cuerpo al ver el dolor que se escapaba de sus ojos.

– Son las reglas que los dejarán en libertad cuando el tiempo llegue.

Aquella confesión había causado el mismo impacto en su versión infantil, estaba experimentando la misma sensación pero dos veces. Observó el pergamino de nuevo, su versión infantil se preguntaba que contenía y el comenzaba a sentir que aquellas eran las reglas que faltaban. ¿Por qué no lo había recordado antes?

– ¿Me prometes que Hiashi jamás sabrá nuestro secreto?

Asintió una sola vez y volteó a ver a la mujer. – Lo prometo.

– ¿Y me prometes que cuidarás de Hinata y de mi bebé cuando no pueda hacerlo yo?

Sonrió de medio lado al sentir que el niño no parecía muy conforme con aquella petición, pero de todas maneras aceptaba. Sintió como la mujer le acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado y luego se alejaba; observó como sacaba un kunai de su kimono y luego se hacía un corte en el dedo, para después formar una serie de sellos y que tras una nube de humo apareciera el cachorro de un tigre blanco. Lo observó con la curiosidad del niño que era, observó a la mujer estirar una de sus manos e invitarlo a acercarse.

– Byakko cuidará el pergamino, entrégaselo.

Estiró una de sus manos y observó al cachorrito tomar el pergamino en su hocico con dificultad y luego levantar la cabeza y observarlos a ambos con atención. Aquella mirada ya la había visto en un animal antes; con tanta fuerza, que casi se sintió como un golpe, recordó al enorme tigre blanco que había visto en el bosque años atrás durante el ataque de Pain y al cual había salvado sin saber porque.

– Vivirá en el bosque hasta que llegue el momento indicado.

– ¿Cuándo será ese momento? – Preguntó con voz infantil.

La mujer sonrío y acarició al felino blanco que no dejaba de observarlos en silencio. – Cuando vuelvas a recordar esto.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sintió como la mujer lo tomaba por la cabeza con fuerza y se sorprendió al ver que le daba un golpe en la frente con tres de sus dedos. Podía sentir lo que había sentido en ese momento, un extraño cosquilleo en la cabeza y después de eso mucho sueño. Cerró los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo, no sabía si era por esa extraña escena o por no entender que era lo que estaba viendo realmente.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y al abrir los ojos dio un ligero respingo al ver que Hanabi estaba recargada en su pecho, al parecer lloraba en silencio. Observó la habitación, era el despacho de Hiashi y por la manera en que Hinata y el hombre discutían, podía asegurar que no se había resuelto el problema. Levantó una mano con cuidado y la puso sobre la cabeza de la castaña, que se levantó de inmediato y al verlo despierto le abrazó con fuerza.

– ¡Neji! ¡Gracias a Dios!

Hinata desvió la atención de su padre, que aun no podía contestar la pregunta que le había hecho. Sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle al ver que Neji estaba sentado en el suelo e intentaba alejarse a Hanabi, que se aferraba a su cuello. Sonrió de medio lado, dejó salir el aire que tenía en el pecho y sintió como si un fuerte peso cayera de sus hombros. No tenía idea de que le había hecho su padre, pero agradecía que Neji no se viera molesto o dolorido.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó después de unos momentos.

Neji la observó unos momentos en silencio y luego asintió, se levantó del suelo lentamente e hizo una ligera reverencia. – Estoy bien, con permiso, debo encargarme de mis deberes.

– ¡Neji, ¿acaso estás loco?! – Escuchó decir a la voz de Hanabi. - ¡Neji, ven acá!

Hinata se quedó parada, viendo la manera en que ambos abandonaban la habitación sin decirle más. Sintió que un calosfrío le recorría y luego volteó a ver a su padre, no reconocía al hombre que estaba parado a lado de ella, tenía las manos sobre su bastón, la frente ligeramente arrugada y se encontraba cabizbajo… esa no era la actitud normal de su padre, pero en esos momentos no podía preocuparse por él.

Hiashi solo observó como se cerraba la puerta y volteó a ver a Hinata, preguntándose que era lo que tenía a su hija tan diferente, tan feroz, tan parecida a la fiera que años atrás le había restregado en la cara su mayor error. Como fuera, no podía darle más vueltas al asunto, ni esperar más tiempo, aquello estaba causándole demasiada angustia y comenzaba a sentir que enfermaba poco a poco. Levantó el rostro y observó la mirada confundida, pero aun molesta, de Hinata.

– ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar? – Pronunció con cautela. – Que Neji ni Hanabi pueden escuchar.

Silencio. Hinata temía que los latidos de su corazón delataran el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos; respiró lentamente y tomó el pedazo de pergamino que se escondía bajo su suéter, evitando por completo que su mano revelara a lo que se aferraba con fuerza, intentó dejar en blanco su mente, para que la furia dejara de elevarse.

– El reglamento que Neji me dio a conocer está incompleto.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó, sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba.

Hinata apretó con más fuerza la carta y plantó los pies con más fuerza sobre el suelo, aquello estaba poniéndose cada vez más difícil y pronto estallaría la bomba que Neji y Hanabi llevaban semanas intentando desactivar; observó a su padre a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, como si con aquel gesto fuera a responder todas las dudas que tenía el señor.

– Que faltan reglas en la sección del matrimonio.

Hiashi sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, aquella conversación ya la había vivido; se aferró con fuerza al bastón y desvió la mirada, buscando un vaso con agua sobre su escritorio, la boca se le había secado por completo, aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso… un rumbo que ya una vez lo había llevado a palabras que aun se clavaban en su corazón como miles de agujas y que cada día que pasaba se enterraban un poco más.

– ¿Y por qué tan interesada en la sección del matrimonio? Hay otras secciones en las que se han hecho cambios, me intriga tu interés.

Se quedó callada y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba con más fuerza que antes. Esa era una pregunta que no podía responder, porque no sabía bien que responder, era cierto que llevaba días viéndose con Sasuke y que cada día que pasaba se convencía de que lo quería cada vez con un poco más de fuerza que el día anterior. Observó a su padre en silencio durante unos minutos y luego enarcó una ceja, imitando todas las mañas de Hanabi en situaciones como esas.

– Si voy a ser la próxima debo conocer todos los secretos de este clan.

Se voltearon a ver en silencio, ambos con las cejas bien juntas; Hinata apretaba con fuerza su mano sobre el pedazo de papel viejo y maltraído, Hiashi apretaba ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de su bastón. Ambos estaban siendo atormentados por las palabras de una mujer que años atrás había descubierto el peor de los engaños, pero ninguno tenía el valor de hablar sobre el tema; Hiashi por no saber exactamente a que se estaba enfrentando y Hinata por tener la duda de quien era el que tenía el pergamino que faltaba y por la incertidumbre de su futuro con el Uchiha.

Hinata había sido la última en hablar y el echo de que su padre se tardara más de la cuenta en responderle y solo se dedicara a observarla la estaba poniendo de nervios y comenzaba a sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear y que su rostro comenzaba a perder la seguridad con la que lo había maquillado antes de entrar al despacho. Se cruzó de brazos y carraspeó un poco, sintiendo que el estómago se le empezaba a revolver, observó a su padre a la cara y esperó a que contestara… después de todo ella había sido la última en hablar y le correspondía una respuesta.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que faltan reglas?

– Un pergamino está más corto. – Respondió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a su padre de pensar en alguna ruta de escape. – Los comparé, además algo no cuadra.

De nuevo reinó el silencio, Hinata tenía tanto que decir pero no sabía como explayarse y Hiashi lo único que quería era encontrar una ruta de escape, algo que convenciera a Hinata de que aquello no era importante, pero ese rostro lo había visto antes y sabía que nada podría convencerla o hacerla cambiar de parecer y si no se equivocaba, la muchacha buscaría en cada rincón de la casa hasta dar con aquello que tanto estaba buscando. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando?

– Como posible futura matriarca, debes saber que se hacen cambios.

Juntó un poco las cejas y recordó el pergamino que había leído sobre su padre, asintió una vez y levantó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

– Encontré los pergaminos con el perfil de cada jefe del clan que ha habido. – Comenzó a decir, sin dejar de ver a su padre a los ojos. – En ellos está cotejada cada decisión, por más pequeña que sea y los cambios al reglamento están marcados como importantes.

Comentó, sin esperar que su padre se moviera de su lugar o se viera afectado; como siempre, Hiashi la observó sin inmutarse, con esa fuerza en la mirada que te obligaba a doblegarte, que te sometía a sus decisiones… pero esa mañana Hinata había adoptado una pose similar a la de su padre y por más que intentara no podía deshacerse de esa nueva Hinata.

– ¿Por qué no está cotejado, en el pergamino que habla sobre ti, el cambio al reglamento en la sección de matrimonio?

Hiashi juntó las cejas y Hinata se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema delicado, seguramente algo de lo que ella no debía enterarse, pero ya había hablado y necesitaba esas reglas si quería estar en paz a lado de Sasuke. Tragó saliva con cuidado, para que su padre no fuera a comenzar a atacarla al creer que ese era un símbolo de debilidad, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y sin dejar de verlo, ni dejar de sentir que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, levantó el mentón como el solía hacerlo cuando alguien le desobedecía o no respondía a alguna de sus preguntas.

– Tal vez lo olvidaron.

– No lo creo.

Hiashi apretó más las manos sobre la empuñadura del bastón, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa discusión.

Hinata desdobló la carta con cuidado de no hacer sonidos y en cuanto sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lisa, levantó la mano para que su padre pudiera verla; bajó la mirada y observó la carta unos momentos. Le dolía hacer eso, pero no podía dejar que siguiera controlándola de aquella manera tan cruel.

– ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Se encogió de hombros y volteó a verlo. – De donde lo tenías.

Jugó con la carta durante unos momentos y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el pedazo de papel, necesitaba valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suspiró un poco agitó la carta unos instantes, levantó la mirada y volvió levantar las cejas.

Por primera vez el rostro de Hiashi se descompuso y Hinata pudo ver preocupación, pero no sabía si estaba preocupado por ella o por lo que ella pudiera hacer con esa información que acababa revelarle. Hiashi solo pudo ignorar la manera en que Hinata lo veía e intentar olvidar aquel día en que Hana lo había enfrentado… le dolía revivir aquello, pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que Hinata había descubierto el peor error de su existencia.

– ¿De que trataban las reglas?

Hiashi bajó la mirada por primera vez y observó la fotografía que tenía en el escritorio, de nada serviría darle más vueltas al asunto.

– Del matrimonio fuera del clan.

El corazón dejó de latirle y la sangre se le estancó en las venas; sintió que la mano le temblaba y rápidamente se cruzó de brazos, lo que tanto había anhelado era real, había más reglas que hablaban sobre el matrimonio fuera del clan. Observó a su padre y luego bajó la mirada hacia la carta, ¿de quien se había enamorado su madre? Respiró profundo y ocultó la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

– ¿De quién de te enamoraste? ¿Uzumaki? ¿Inuzuka?

Abrió un poco más los ojos y sintió como se le hacía nudos la lengua, de no ser por que su padre había dado opciones, hubiera preferido no haber entendido la pregunta. Se frotó un brazo y negó.

– Ninguno de ellos.

Dijo con dificultad y lo observó a los ojos, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. No podía decirle que se trataba de Sasuke o sería aun más difícil encontrar esas reglas que faltaban, era imposible olvidar la manera en que su padre se expresaba del Uchiha.

– Eres igual que tu madre.

Levantó la mirada y se abstuvo de dar un paso hacia atrás al ver que su padre se acercaba a ella, no podía dar un solo indicio de inseguridad o todo su esfuerzo se iría al demonio. Juntó un poco más las cejas e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder ver a su padre a los ojos, sin sentir que le estaba dando un pequeño lugar por donde destrozar su muralla de valor.

– No vas a casarte con alguien que no pertenezca al clan.

Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa, al ver como su padre enviaba una de sus manos hacia ella; esquivó el golpe con facilidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver que su padre enviaba otro a su estómago. Sintió como el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo y como su estómago empezaba a envolverse en una sensación de dolor que ya había experimentado antes; tambaleó un poco y luchó por recobrar el aliento, pero recuperarse de un golpe de un Hyuuga era difícil, incluso para los que pertenecían al clan.

– Eso lo decido yo. ¿Dónde están las reglas?

Hiashi sintió que el corazón se le encogía y negó, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dejó salir un pesado suspiro y sin voltearse, para no ver de frente a Hinata, respondió.

– No lo se… jamás las encontré. Tu madre era una mujer increíble, Hinata, por algo me casé con ella.

Hinata sintió como se relajaba su semblante y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente, jamás había escuchado a su padre hablarle de esa manera, con tanto dolor en sus palabras. Separó los labios y luego negó, no podía caer, no tenía idea de si eso era un juego, aun no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

– Tu madre podía hacer cosas increíbles, Hinata, creó técnicas que jamás le enseñó a los del clan, ni siquiera a mi… al igual que tu. No permitiré que manches nuestro apellido de tal manera.

Hiashi observó a Hinata, con un poco de dolor en sus ojos, pero la dureza y firmeza que siempre demostraba. Hinata seguía con las cejas juntas y comenzaba a fastidiarla el hecho de que su padre se afanara tanto en casarla con alguien del clan.

– Si quieres casarte con alguien que no pertenezca al clan, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí…

Negó. – No lo haré hasta tener las reglas.

– Solo te diré, que es una de las reglas.

Sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle y que sus cejas comenzaban a arrugarse, en un gesto de preocupación que no quería mostrarle a su padre. Solo esperaba que aquello no fuera verdad.

~oOo~

Después de correr sobre las copas de los árboles por lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo; se limpió el sudor de la frente y observó los alrededores, nunca nadie había hablado sobre un tigre blanco en las profundidades del bosque, pero el recordaba muy bien al enorme felino que había visto antes. Respiró profundo y recordó lo que había visto el tiempo que duró aparentemente inconsciente dentro del despacho de Hiashi-sama, todo parecía tan real… Hana-sama solo se comportaba de esa manera con el, cuando Hiashi-sama o las demás personas no estaban cerca.

Activó el Byakugan y buscó durante unos segundos al enorme tigre, pero no había rastros de él por ningún lado. Suspiró y desactivó el Byakugan, comenzaba a sentir que todo aquello era una simple jugada; juntó las cejas, molesto, había dejado a Hinata y a Hanabi solas en casa. No le gustaba pensar mal de las personas con las que vivía, pero por la manera en que Hiashi-sama se había comportado, comenzaba a sentir que esa no había sido una buena idea.

– Carece de paciencia, por lo que veo…

Giró rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, provenían de una profunda voz, que parecía estar susurrando. En una gruesa rama, estaba descansando un enorme tigre blanco y aunque Neji no podía definir bien las facciones del enorme felino, podía deducir que su mueca era de aburrimiento. El tigre levantó la cabeza unos momentos y lo observó en silencio, antes de levantarse y bajar del árbol, produciendo un sonido sordo al aterrizar sobre el suelo.

Neji notó un pergamino ligeramente descuidado en el hocico del animal, se quedó serio, sin saber que decir a lo que había comentado el enorme felino momentos antes; juntó un poco las cejas al observar la manera en que el tigre arrojaba el pergamino en su dirección, lo tomó rápidamente y de inmediato lo guardó en su bolsillo.

– Será mejor que entregue eso.

Asintió e hizo una ligera reverencia, sin saber de que otra forma agradecer. – Gracias.

El enorme tigre sonrió y recostó en el suelo, pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto y la mirada clavada en Neji, que comenzaba a impacientarse.

– Por nada.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero la voz del felino lo detuvo, era imposible no escuchar ese susurro que parecía venir de todas direcciones.

– No entendía porque Hana-sama confiaba tanto en usted.

Se giró un poco, para poder encarar al tigre y notó que estaba recostado, boca arriba, y no dejaba de mover las patas delanteras, como si intentara atrapar algo. Aquel tigre no se parecía en nada al cachorro disciplinado que había conocido años atrás o segundos atrás, al contrario, este parecía despreocupado, inmaduro y arrogante en algunos sentidos, además de molesto.

– Tenía razón al decir que usted llegaría lejos, le pido una disculpa por creer que se dejaría consumir por el rencor y la ignorancia.

Neji bajó la mirada unos momentos, sintiéndose un poco incómodo; los años de odio hacia la rama principal ahora eran una sombra que lo irritaban por completo, eran una parte de él que quería enterrar y dejar atrás, olvidarla por completo… pero no podía y menos si ese tigre se lo recordaba de manera tan descuidada.

Levantó la mirada y observó al felino, se estaba reincorporando y tenía una mirada seria, la misma que había visto en el cachorrito que no tenía idea que conocía. Apretó un poco los puños y lo encaró, cuidando que sus gestos no fueran a demostrar el rechazo que sentía hacia el animal, después de todo le acababa de entregar un pergamino que le quitaría algunos problemas de encima.

Juntó un poco las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Por qué me dice estas cosas?

– Creí pertinente el comentario. – Hizo una ligera reverencia y al levantarse observó a Neji a los ojos. – Con permiso.

Y sin más ceremonia, ni palabras que hicieran sentir incómodo a Neji, el enorme tigre blanco desapareció tras una nube de humo, que se disipó lentamente. Neji observo el humo en silencio y después de unos segundos tomó el pergamino y lo abrió. Al leerlo se percató de que aquello solo daba las condiciones bajo las cuales, alguien del clan, podía casarse con una persona que no perteneciera al Hyuuga.

"Se podrá crear un vínculo de matrimonio con una persona que no pertenezca al clan Hyuuga, siempre y cuando pertenezca a uno de los clanes más importantes y antiguos de su respectiva aldea."

"La mujer que decida casarse con alguien que no perteneciere al clan deberá juntar los siguientes requisitos: Ser mayor de edad; hacerlo por su propia voluntad y no estar sujeta a una promesa de matrimonio o haber estado casada con algún integrante del clan ni tener hijos."

"En el caso de las mujeres menores de edad, deberán tener, además, el permiso de sus padres."

Observó el papel y leyó rápidamente, buscando palabras claves que indicaran algún problema, hasta que llegó a la parte central del pergamino.

"En el caso de los herederos, ya sea hombre o mujer y no tener el permiso de alguno de sus padres, deberá enfrentarse a un combate contra el jefe del clan, si gana será libre de casarse con la persona que desee (siempre y cuando cumpla el perfil antes descrito), si pierde deberá casarse con la persona que se le imponga."

Juntó las cejas y cerró el pergamino, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco reviews?<strong>

**Ya saben! Dudas, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea! Aunque sea una mala autora y los deje abandonados un mes :( No tengo perdón de dios, ni de nadie! Pero no tenía tiempo de escribir :( ya se me va a acabar el trimestre y estoy estresada, así horriblemente! Perdón!**

Sufrí tanto con este capítulo, hoy que decido publicarlo se me ocurre hacerle cambios DX jajajajaja y lo escribí de nuevo, POR COMPLETO! Así que como quien dice está recién salido del horno :D Pueeeeeeees, ¿que les digo? Creo que nos quedan cinco capítulos, CREO! Así que el fin está próximo :( pronto dejaremos de leernos DX Me pesa tanto... pero bueno, espero encontrar una bueeeeena trama! Los adoro, saben? :3 Pues ya les dije! Es más, LOS AMO! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYOOOOOOO! :D

Ya se, ya se. ¿Qué pedo contigo y esas malditas reglas? Tranquiloooooooos! Les tengo una sorpresa, no me odien c:

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Princesshina: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gustó muchísimo, me hace sentir realizada c: jajajaja. Lamento tanto la espera, se que ha sido demasiado, pero espero y haya valido la pena! Y no fue a propósito, no me gusta tardarme en actualizar, pero bueno, ya está aquí el capítulo treinta y espero que te guste :DD Te mando un beso y un abrazo! Dios quiera y nos volvamos a leer para la próxima semana :D

****Guest:** **He tardado demasiado, ofrezco una disculpa, desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo juro! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, en verdad me alegra muchísisisisisimo! Espero que este capítulo te guste! Y nos leemos la próxima semana, si todo sale bien :D

**HinatacrisQ: **Ya está el capítuloooooooo treintaaaaaaaaaaa! Tarde pero seguro, como diría mi bisabuela :3 Jajaja, espero que te guste y te pido una ENORME disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no se daba la oportunidad y total! Pero ya aquí está y espero poder actualizar la próxima semana :D Me alegra mucho que te gustara la faceta de Hinata y la ternura de Sasuke, porque batallo tanto con ese lado meloso DX jajajajaja! Bueno, me alegra mucho leerte y espero leerte de nuevo, muy pronto, si dios me permite la próxima semana aquí estoy :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo, hasta luego! :D

**Bonezita:** No te abandono! Es lo último que haría, lo último! Me encantó tu comentario, me emociona saber que he causado todas esas emociones en ti :') Te ofrezco una disculpa por mi aparente desaparición y el laaaaargo tiempo de espera, pero que sepas que no ha sido en vano, todo ese tiempo estuve aportando ideas a esta historia y puliendo el capítulo, que espero me haya quedado bien c: Bueno, un gusto leerte! Espero leerte luego, hasta entonces, un beso!

**Muchas gracias a todos, los amote muchototote :3**

**Chipikroou**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Actualizando: Sábado, 27 de Octubre. ¡Yay! No tardé un mes :D**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía, ****todo aquel que decida plagiarla**** pagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31 – "Cuando no queda otra opción."<strong>

Respiró profundo y apretó las manos, controlando el temblor que sentía en ellas; su padre jamás mentiría o inventaría una regla de ese tipo. Juntó un poco las cejas y se llevó las manos al pecho, en esos momentos no sabía si seguir creyendo en su padre era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo le había mentido a su madre incluso. ¿Se atrevería a inventar una regla como esa? ¿Tan débil y cobarde se había mostrado los años pasados?

Observó el suelo unos momentos y negó, nada podía asegurarle a su padre que ella fuera a rechazar aquello… no había manera de que inventara una regla como esa, cuando existía la posibilidad de que ella aceptara de todas maneras. Dejó salir un ligero suspiro y levantó la mirada, no ganaba nada con estar ahí parada y pensado las cosas miles de veces, como lo había hecho durante toda su vida, era mejor terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, asintió y al abrirlos juntó un poco las cejas; había decidido dejar atrás el miedo y lo cumpliría.

Además no quedaba otra opción…

Caminó hacia la puerta, lo más segura que podía plantarse en el suelo en esos momentos. Cruzó la puerta y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, observó la espalda de su padre, que se alejaba a paso tranquilo por el pasillo, en dirección al jardín o a su habitación. Apretó un poco los puños y tragó saliva, en un intento desesperado por dejar de sentir que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho. Si quería un cambio en su vida, debía empezar por cambiar su actitud tan recatada y cobarde.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Observó la espalda de su padre en silencio durante unos segundos y luego empezó a caminar en dirección a él, con pasos tranquilos pero seguros, no quería caminar rápido y que su padre fuera a creer que ella estaba a punto de atacarlo. Se detuvo al notar que su padre lo hacía y respiró profundo, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, lo observó girarse lentamente y observarla con la mirada seria y dura que tanto lo caracterizaba. Sintió como el aire salía lentamente de sus pulmones y se enderezó un poco, para mostrar la seguridad que comenzaba a sentir.

– Quiero el combate, hoy mismo.

Hiashi enarcó una ceja sin poder evitarlo, aquello no era lo que el había querido ni lo que estaba esperando, pero si Hinata en verdad estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo, el también lo arriesgaría… no podía permitir que ella se casara con alguien que no perteneciera a esa casa. Bajó la mirada y asintió, si no era por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas, pero Hinata no saldría de esa casa, no mientras el siguiera vivo.

– Si así lo quieres, entonces está bien, Hinata. Conoces las reglas y el protocolo. Te espero en el dojo.

– Hai…

Asintió una sola vez y se giró, continuó con su pequeña caminata, aunque ahora iba con un destino distinto al que tenía cuando salió del despacho; suspiró en silencio y cerró los ojos unos momentos, pareciera que Hana se estaba encargando de que no olvidara aquello jamás.

Hinata lo observó alejarse en completo silencio y luego de vacilar por unos segundos, cerró la puerta del despacho y caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y giró el pestillo rápidamente, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente. Abrió el closet lo más rápido que pudo y sacó de ahí su vestimenta, la observó unos segundos y luego comenzó a vestirse; tenía miedo de enfrentarse a su padre, pero ya no dejaría que la familia la detuviera.

Se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, dejando su rostro libre del flequillo que portaba comúnmente y luego vio que la carta de su madre estaba tirada en el suelo. La apretó en su puño, sintiendo como se arrugaba el pergamino, que se sentía suave por el desgaste del tiempo; cerró los ojos y asintió de nuevo, no permitiría que su padre la detuviera y tampoco dejaría de buscarlas reglas, fuera cual fuera el desenlace de aquel encuentro.

~oOo~

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia. Sasuke dejó la katana con cuidado sobre el tatami y se limpió el sudor de la frente a con cuidado; no esperaba visitas, pero aun así, su corazón había dado un ligero vuelco, ya que Hinata se había alejado de el hacía unas horas atrás. Salió del dojo y caminó por el pasillo, de nuevo llamaban a la puerta con insistencia, juntó un poco las cejas, las únicas personas que llamaban de ese modo eran Naruto y Sakura.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Con las cejas juntas y la paciencia agotada, tomó la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, listo para contestar a la primera incitación, pero todo el enojo y la molestia que sentía se esfumó al darse cuenta que no se trataba de Sakura o Naruto. Observó a los ojos, completamente sorprendido, a nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Neji, que se encontraba frente a su puerta en esos momentos, con la frente bañada en sudor y la respiración ligeramente agitada.

– Lamento la molestia, pero es importante.

– No es…

No pudo decir más, se le había formado un nudo en la boca y las palabras parecían no querer desenredarse. Observó a Neji en silencio, sin poder deshacerse de la estúpida mirada sorprendida y de la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Neji, por otra parte, aun estaba recuperándose de la larga y rápida carrera que había llevado desde el bosque hasta la casa del Uchiha, que en esos momentos no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar o invitarlo a pasar siquiera. Se quitó el cabello que se había pegado a su frente y observó a Sasuke con la mirada diplomática que ameritaba ese momento, carraspeó un poco y juntó las cejas.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Asintió y se hizo a un lado, observó a Neji entrar a la casa y cerró la puerta rápidamente, se giró en dirección al muchacho y escupió las primeras palabras que sus labios fueron capaces de pronunciar.

– ¿Hinata está bien?

Asintió una vez y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, no conocía a ese Sasuke. – Perfectamente, pero pronto podría no estarlo.

El corazón dejo de latirle y la sangre se le escurrió hasta el suelo. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó molesto.

Neji se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, y sacó de él el pergamino que el enorme tigre blanco le había entregado minutos atrás; desvió la mirada al rollo que tenía en la mano y luego comenzó a extenderlo, estaba un poco maltratado y no quería que Sasuke fuera romperlo en un ataque de histeria, porque podía notar que perdía el control cuando escuchaba Hinata y peligro en la misma oración.

– Lo encontré hace unos momentos.

Sasuke observó el pergamino sin entender. – ¿Qué es?

Observó al azabache en silencio durante unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada al reglamento, por alguna razón no podía verlo a los ojos.

– Las reglas que faltaban.

Sus ojos se pasearon de Neji al pergamino y del pergamino a Neji durante varios segundos, ¿de donde lo había sacado? ¿Acaso Hinata lo había encontrado? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no fue ella a mostrárselo? Negó, Neji había dicho que lo había encontrado él… ¿entonces donde estaba Hinata y porque podría estar en peligro pronto? Sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza y comenzó a dolerle un poco el pecho, se movió un poco el cuello de la playera, en un intento por deshacerse de esa sensación que comenzaba a agobiarlo, pero no podía, crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

– Hinata estaba discutiendo con Hiashi-sama cuando salí de la casa, le estaba exigiendo esto. – Levantó un poco el pergamino y observó a Sasuke. – Lo que me preocupa, es que Hiashi-sama se aproveche de la situación.

– ¿Por qué?

Se apresuró a preguntar. Notó la manera en que Neji bajaba la mirada y luego le tendía el pergamino con las reglas; tragó saliva y lo tomó con cuidado, temiendo romperlo y echarlo todo a perder. Observó el dedo del Hyuuga apuntar uno de los renglones y lo escuchó indicarle que leyera eso; asintió y rápidamente empezó a leer, pero aquellas palabras solo lograron que sus preocupaciones crecieran.

"En el caso de los herederos, ya sea hombre o mujer y no tener el permiso de alguno de sus padres, deberá enfrentarse a un combate contra el jefe del clan, si gana será libre de casarse con la persona que desee (siempre y cuando cumpla el perfil antes descrito), si pierde deberá casarse con la persona que se le imponga."

Mierda. Levantó la mirada y por primera vez sus manos temblaron, le entregó el pergamino al castaño y se recargó en la pared, agachó la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, aquello solo se iba poniendo peor conforme las reglas iban saliendo a la superficie. Sentía que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina y sentía que en cualquier momento dejarían de soportar su peso; negó lentamente y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Un combate con Hiashi era demasiado, estaba obligando a Hinata a hacer cosas que en lugar de hacerla feliz solo le brindaban más y más penas, lo que menos quería era verla llorar por su culpa, pero al parecer eso era lo único que podría proporcionarle, una vida infeliz, llena de problemas con su familia. No podía permitir aquello, si la felicidad de Hinata se vería mermada a su lado, prefería alejarla de su vida en esos momentos en que las cosas apenas comenzaban a crecer.

– No voy permitirlo.

Neji observó a Sasuke y por primera vez sintió empatía por el muchacho, no era lástima, ni algún sentimiento de esos… era comprensión, porque tan solo unos meses atrás el se había enfrentado a una situación similar, sabía lo que Sasuke sentía. Bajó la mirada y apretó un poco los labios antes de tomar el pergamino entre sus manos y observarlo, estaba buscando la otra regla que debía mostrarle al Uchiha.

– No dejaré que siga con esto.

~oOo~

Entró al dojo y respiró profundo, caminó hasta llegar al centro y juntó sus manos detrás de ella, estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para desmayarse, pero no lo haría, eso era demasiado importante y debía aprender a controlar sus estúpidas reacciones. Observó la estancia en silencio y con una ligera sensación melancólica, sabía que su padre era un contrincante con mucha experiencia, además de que era fuerte y tenía más tiempo en eso… pero no se dejaría abatir por eso, ella era mucho más joven que él y no tenía el problema que su padre tenía en la pierna.

Asintió una sola vez y suspiró, vencer a su padre significaría decirle adiós a todo aquello, a todas las comodidades que le brindaba el vivir dentro de esa casa; si lo pensaba mejor, la simple idea asustaba. Si ganaba en ese combate sería ella contra el mundo, saldría a un mundo que no conocía y para el cual no estaba lo suficientemente preparada. Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, batallar contra las adversidades que enfrentaban las personas a diario. En esos momentos, más que nunca, se maravillaba de la manera en que Sasuke y Naruto habían salido adelante, a pesar de haber quedado huérfanos desde tan pequeños.

– Aun estás a tiempo de detener esto.

Abrió los ojos y la sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande; se giró para quedar de frente a su padre y negó con cuidado, lo observó a los ojos y se encogió de hombros. En verdad quería eso y no le importaba el dolor que aquello le causaría, ni el tiempo que tardaría en sanar su cuerpo después de ese enfrentamiento, lo único que quería era tomar el rumbo de su vida.

– Estoy segura de lo que quiero.

La observó en silencio, sintiendo que comenzaba a enfurecerse, a pesar de que había estado meditando durante unos minutos para evitar enojarse, pero la sonrisa que tenía Hinata en el rostro solo lo hacía sentirse aun más incapaz de detenerla. Juntó un poco las cejas y negó, ¿de que manera podría detenerla? Ya había intentado asustarla con el combate, pero eso solo pareció hacerla sentirse más segura de su decisión.

Separó las cejas y respiró profundo, siempre se podía estar seguro de las decisiones que uno tomaba, de los caminos que uno decidía seguir, las cosas que un decidía hacer o dejar de hacer o las personas a las que decidía frecuentar, pero de lo que uno jamás podría estar seguro, era de la que las demás personas decidían. Levantó un poco el mentón y observó a Hinata completamente serio, sin mostrar enojo, ni la ligera sensación de victoria que comenzaba a anidarse en su pecho.

– Estás segura de lo que tu quieres, pero, ¿lo estás de lo que el quiere?

¿Cómo podría zafarse de esa duda? No lo sabía y quería verla caer en ella, hundirse en la incertidumbre de no poder seguir con su vida a lado de quien fuera el malnacido que había decidido enamorarla. Apretó los labios, para evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro y Hinata buscara una pequeña ruta de escape a su pregunta. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, el silencio de Hinata lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo… plantar ese tipo de dudas era cruel, pero el había aprendido que nada en la vida estaba asegurado.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al ver que Hinata había desviado la mirada hacia sus manos y no dejaba de verlas, pero a pesar de estar ensimismada en aquella parte de su cuerpo, su lenguaje corporal indicaba algo que no le estaba gustando nada. Juntó un poco las cejas, no podía creer que Hinata encontrara fortaleza en cada ataque que el le lanzaba; no podía creer lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

Hinata levantó el rostro después de unos minutos, sin sonreír ni nada, negó y se encogió de hombros; aquello no la iba a detener, había considerado muchas veces el hecho de que Sasuke decidiera alejarse de ella en cualquier momento, porque lo había visto antes. Negó de nuevo y apretó los labios, por más que su padre lo intentara ya no había marcha atrás, ya había tomado una decisión y quería cumplirla. Y aunque nadie la entendiera, confiaba y creía en Sasuke.

– Eso no importa ya.

Con las cejas bien juntas, asintió una sola vez. – Bien. Comencemos.

~oOo~

– Sasuke, Hinata-sama no se detendrá.

Observó al castaño con las cejas bien juntas y se acercó a el, lo suficiente como para dejarle claro que nada iba a intimidarlo ni a hacerlo cambiar de parecer. No permitiría que Hinata sufriera, por más mínimo que el dolor fuera, jamás permitiría eso mientras pudiera hacer algo por detenerlo y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

– La convenceré…

Rodó la mirada y enrolló el pergamino rápidamente. – No será posible, se lo que te digo.

– ¡Basta Hyuuga! – Espetó molesto – ¡Puede morir!

Por primera vez vio pánico y terror en los ojos de Sasuke, además de un inmenso dolor. Negó un poco y obligó a Sasuke a caminar en dirección a la sala de estar. Podía sentir la furia que comenzaba a sentir el azabache, pero no le importaba, si quería que las cosas salieran bien debía fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba Sasuke o ignorarlo en los casos más extremos. Se dirigió a la mesa, extendió el pergamino y luego espero a que Sasuke tomara asiento.

Molesto y mostrándose un poco reacio, se sentó en uno de los sillones de mala gana y volteó a ver a Neji con las cejas juntas, esperando a que comenzara a hablar y le diera una buena razón para permanecer ahí sentado en lugar de ir en camino a detener las locuras de Hinata. Observó la manera en que Neji observaba el pergamino durante unos momentos.

– ¿Qué?

Neji levantó la mirada, por unos momentos se había olvidado por completo de que Sasuke estaba ahí a lado de él, había encontrado por fin la parte que le interesaba que leyera. Movió el pergamino sobre la mesa, para que Sasuke pudiera leerlo con facilidad y se cruzó de brazos, dependiendo de la reacción del Uchiha sabría si continuar con eso o encargarse el mismo de que todo se detuviera.

– Entiendo el cariño que sientes por ella y entiendo que quieras protegerla, es justo por eso que quería que te tranquilizaras. Lee esto de aquí.

Sasuke desvió la mirada del rostro del castaño hacia el pergamino y comenzó a leer la sección que estaba apuntando el muchacho con el dedo; enarcó una ceja durante unos momentos y volvió a leerlo desde el principio, ya que se había desconcentrado y no tenía de qué era lo que acababa de leer. Se detuvo al llegar al punto y observó el reglamento en silencio por unos momentos; el corazón le latía con fuerza, se enderezó y sin dejar de mirar el pergamino, juntó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, una contra la otra.

Neji se dio cuenta del cambio que había sufrido Sasuke y tomó el pergamino con cuidado, lo enrollo de nuevo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Podía ver la batalla que se estaba llevando dentro de la cabeza del Uchiha, la manera en que sus ojos observaban sus manos de manera ausente lo delataba. Se sentó con cuidado sobre uno de los sillones y agachó un poco la mirada al ver la manera en que Sasuke volteaba a verlo. Se cruzó de brazos y encogió un poco los hombros.

– Solo depende de ti.

Sasuke asintió y cerró los ojos, aquella era una situación un poco bochornosa e incómoda, hubiera preferido que Hanabi fuera quien estuviera encarándolo en ese momento.

– Si estás dispuesto, te llevaré hacia allá, para que tú evites el combate. – Suspiró en silencio y por un momento se imaginó el rostro de Hinata. – Si no estás dispuesto, me encargaré de que el combate no se lleve a cabo y de que Hinata-sama se olvide de ti por completo.

Juntó las cejas y se levantó del sillón. – No puedes ser tan tajante.

Observó al azabache a los ojos y enarcó una ceja. – Es ahora o nunca.

Ahora o nunca.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y salió disparado hacia su habitación, Neji no iba a intimidarlo y ninguna regla lo detendría. Al llegar a su habitación abrió el armario y tomó lo primero que encontró, lo arrojó en la cama y luego se detuvo frente a la cómoda. Aquello no había sido lo que el había planeado… en realidad, ni siquiera había planeado aquello. Se empezó a desvestir y sonrió de lado, Hinata en verdad le estaba dando experiencias que jamás se habría imaginado.

~oOo~

Observó en silencio la manera en que su padre se deshacía del bastón, le parecía un poco desesperante la manera en que lo recargaba en la pared con mucho cuidado, ya que muchas veces lo había visto usarlo de manera despreocupada o golpear cosas con él. Suspiró y levantó el rostro, no quería demostrar lo nerviosa que se sentía y vaya que si estaba nerviosa. Suspiró un poco y sintió que su corazón daba un ligero vuelco en cuanto su padre se giró, lo observó a los ojos, sintiendo como se le vaciaba el cuerpo.

Cada paso que su padre daba hacía que su corazón se detuviera unos cuantos segundos; cada paso significaba estar más cerca del desenlace de aquella historia tan loca y tediosa que estaba viviendo; si ganaba, podría casarse con la persona que ella eligiera, pero si perdía tendría que decirle adiós a Sasuke y a todos los sueños que habían flotado de lo más profundo de su ser. Tragó saliva, como si eso pudiera terminar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ella.

– Puedo esperar a que encuentres las reglas.

Juntó un poco las cejas y negó, no tenía tiempo, porque no sabía cuanto era lo que tardaría en encontrarlas. Recordó la carta de su madre y bajó unos momentos la mirada; ahora que pensaba las cosas con la cabeza un poco más fría, debido a que ahora no estaba concentrada en la carta, pero en vencer a su padre, se dio cuenta de que había pasado algo por alto. Neji no había gritado, ni se había llevado las manos hacia la cabeza por el dolor, tan solo se había desmayado.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y recordó el rostro de su padre, lleno de confusión… era obvio que el sello no había funcionado como era debido. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al recordar lo que decía la carta, las palabras la golpearon con la fuerza de la obviedad que no había notado horas antes; se sintió una completa estúpida por no haber entendido lo que su madre quería decir, siendo tan simple. Tuvo la respuesta junto a ella y en ningún momento le cruzó la idea por la cabeza.

_Tu inocencia te protege de aquel que a la felicidad destruyó y en tus alas escondes el secreto que a mi corazón destrozó…_

– Neji…

Hiashi enarcó una ceja y apretó un poco los labios, no tenía idea de porque Hinata comenzaba a balbucear el nombre de su sobrino en esos momentos; endureció un poco el semblante, apretó los puños con fuerza y dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta quedar a dos metros o menos de Hinata.

– ¿Debo esperar a que encuentres las reglas, entonces?

Hinata levantó la mirada y negó un poco. No sabía a que inocencia se refería su madre, pero seguramente eso era lo que había protegido a Neji de sufrir las consecuencias del sello… el era quien protegía el pergamino. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Juntó un poco las cejas y observó a su padre a los ojos, no tendría que esperarla más, ahora sabía donde estaban las reglas o al menos quien las tenía.

– Si al terminar, pierda o gane, descubro que la regla es una farsa, me iré.

Asintió una sola vez. – Entonces asegúrate de ganar, por que la regla es genuina.

Asintió, con la furia que aquella contestación le había provocado y el recuerdo del dolor que había plasmado su madre en aquel pedazo viejo de pergamino que se había encontrado. Juntó sus palmas, las llevó a su pecho e hizo una reverencia, esperó a que su padre la hiciera también y luego se enderezaron; ninguno dejaba de ver a los ojos al contrario.

Hiashi giró un poco su cuerpo, apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna derecha, la cual estaba frente a él, su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba estaba a la altura de su brazo derecho estaba ligeramente extendido, con la palma de perfil a él y a la altura de su rostro. Hinata juntó un poco las cejas, separó un poco las piernas, inclinó el cuerpo y extendió las palmas, su palma izquierda quedaba a la altura de su abdomen, justo a su lado y la palma derecha a la altura de su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos habló, en un instante y al mismo tiempo, activaron el Byakugan y dirigieron su primer ataque; ambos iban en línea recta hacia el contrario y al llegar al centro, sus cuerpos empezaron a esquivar y lanzar golpes rápidamente. Hinata notaba que la precisión y rapidez de sus movimientos no tenía el nivel que aquel combate necesitaba, pero agradecía que su padre tuviera aquella lesión en la pierna, ya que sus movimientos habían perdido rapidez por el esfuerzo que debía emplear en su pierna sana y había ciertos ataques en los que su precisión se mermaba por lo mismo.

El primer golpe lo recibió ella, directo en el muslo izquierdo; sintió un fuerte dolor y sabía que aquello no terminaría en un simple moretón o un músculo inflamado, conocía a la perfección la técnica de su clan y sabía que el músculo necesitaría un intenso tratamiento y un poco de reposo. Esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su abdomen y golpeó con fuerza el brazo de su padre, sintiendo que aquello no iba a resultar tan difícil como lo había imaginado.

No te confíes.

De nuevo esquivó un golpe, este iba directo a su pecho; dio dos saltos hacia atrás y tomó un poco de aire en lo que su padre se dirigía hacia ella para seguir con sus ataques; podía ver el esfuerzo que aquello significaba para su padre, ya que pronto comenzaron a deslizarse las gotas de sudor por su frente. De nuevo esquivó un golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó con su índice y su dedo medio uno de los puntos de chakra en el brazo de su padre. Sonrió al notar que el flujo de chakra disminuía considerablemente y volvió a esquivar un ataque.

Ella no era la ninja que había sido a los dieciséis, en esos momentos sus ataques no eran perfectos, su defensa no estaba al cien porciento y su condición seguía por debajo del promedio, pero su padre tampoco era el hombre que había sido cinco años atrás, ahora la edad comenzaba a causarle dificultades… y empezaba a burlarse de él en aquel combate, podía verlo en la frustración que se colaba en su rostro cada que ella se acercaba lo suficiente a el como para que sus ataques lo rozaran.

Estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

– Puedes rendirte.

Escuchó que decía su padre, negó una sola vez y dio un ligero salto hacia atrás, que le había salvado de una fuerte patada que seguramente la hubiera mandado al suelo y le hubiera dejado en una gran desventaja. Observó a su padre, que al parecer se había detenido para tomar un poco de aire y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, no podía bajar la guardia, lo conocía lo suficiente como para no cometer ese error.

– Ninguna persona merece que un Hyuuga se mezcle con ellos de tal forma.

Juntó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que su padre decidiera atacar.

– No solía pensar de esa manera.

Hiashi sonrió de lado y negó. – Hacía tiempo que no se daba una situación como esta.

Y sin más palabras, Hinata corrió en dirección a él, no quería escucharlo, porque sabía que cada palabra la haría reafirmar el nuevo concepto que tenía sobre él y eso no le agradaba. Dio dos golpes y observó como su padre daba algunos pasos hacia atrás e intentaba esquivarla, le dio dos más y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al notar que su padre tambaleaba. Estaba a punto de completar los ocho golpes, pero no pudo hacerlo y saltó hacia atrás, la edad en verdad había afectado a su padre… mucho más de lo que ella había calculado.

No quería causarle daño, pero tampoco quería retirarse. Respiró profundo y sintió como su cuerpo intentaba deshacerse del aire por lo agitada que se encontraba; tragó saliva y se aguantó las ganas de toser, se limpió el sudor de la frente y carraspeó un poco, para deshacerse de la sensación que tenía en la garganta, no podía concederle a su padre un solo momento de debilidad.

No iba a rendirse, pero no podía lastimar a su padre, sentía que estaba aprovechándose de la situación. Observó que su padre se preparaba y estuvo a tiempo para reaccionar, pero no para esquivar el golpe por completo; sintió que la mano de su padre se clavaba en su estómago y pronto sintió ese sabor a metal en la boca.

~oOo~

Se detuvieron al llegar a la casa; Sasuke sintió que estaba pisando un territorio demasiado peligroso, pero no le importó. Respiró profundo y caminó detrás de Neji, que a partir de ese momento lo guiaría en dirección a donde estaba Hinata o Hiashi a quien encontraran primero. Se detuvieron durante unos segundos, después de que una muchacha saliera de la sala de estar y se topara con ellos; Sasuke notó la mirada con la que la muchacha se dirigía a Neji y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, estaba llena de miedo.

– Neji-san, que bueno que llega, debo decirle algo.

Neji notó la manera en que el semblante de Sasuke se endurecía y volteó a ver a la muchacha de inmediato.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Hiashi-sama y Hinata-sama están en el dojo, ambos visten con las ropas de combate tradicionales, creí que debería saberlo.

– Creyó bien, gracias.

Sasuke sintió que la sangre se le helaba y volteó a ver a Neji con insistencia; el castaño tan solo carraspeó y después hacer una ligera reverencia con la cabeza empezó a caminar en dirección al dojo, seguido del azabache, que parecía estar frenando la velocidad de sus pasos. La muchacha desapareció en la primera estancia que encontró y Sasuke comenzó a ponerse más nervioso; aquello estaba resultando más complicado con el transcurrir del tiempo.

– Si Hinata y Hiashi-sama están llevando a cabo el combate, lo mejor será que yo te anuncie o Hiashi-sama estallará.

Asintió una vez y apretó los dientes. – ¿Falta mucho?

Neji se detuvo frente a dos puertas de madera en un tono oscuro, posó la mano sobre una de ellas y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

– Llegamos. – Juntó un poco las cejas al notar que Sasuke parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo. – Hazte un favor y tranquilízate un poco.

Asintió una sola vez, era la primera vez que guardar la compostura le había costad tanto trabajo. Ahora entendía porque Naruto siempre parecía estar alterado, a ese rubio todo le parecía una gran barrera que derrumbar o un fuerte contrincante que vencer. El corazón le palpitó con más fuerza al escuchar como se deslizaba la puerta y se detuvo al ver que Hinata parecía estar en problemas; había un ligero hilillo de sangre que nacía en la comisura izquierda de sus labios y se dibujaba por su cuello. Además podía ver un serio moretón en su brazo derecho, el que cual no se cubría bien con la manga de su vestimenta.

Padre e hija desviaron la atención hacia Neji, que había entrado al dojo de manera diplomática y tan adiestrada que no parecía ser un muchacho común y corriente. Sasuke se quedó afuera, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza y sintió un poco de nauseas al escuchar la voz de Hiashi, que le preguntaba al muchacho, con un tomo serio y cansado, el por qué de esa intrusión. Neji le había explicado durante el trayecto lo que había pasado y sabía que Hiashi pronto estallaría en furia.

– Hiashi-sama, Uchiha Sasuke quiere conversar con Hinata-sama. Es importante.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver que Sasuke entraba hacia el dojo; se llevó una mano al estómago y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no volver el estómago o desmayarse. Hiashi solo endureció el semblante y observó al azabache hacer una reverencia; enarcó una ceja y desvió la mirada hacia Neji por unos momentos, para luego voltear a ver a Hinata y después a Sasuke de nuevo.

– ¿Qué es más importante que esto Neji?

Neji tragó saliva y por primera vez se sintió un poco nervioso. – Creo que eso le corresponde a Uchiha Sasuke, señor.

Hiashi se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba, no podía creer que el Uchiha estuviera pisando el suelo de su casa en esos momentos y que el mismo Neji le hubiera llevado hasta ahí. Juntó las cejas, arrugando aun más su frente y observó a Hinata, que veía al muchacho en completo silencio y aparentemente sorprendida.

– ¿Es… muy… importante?

Preguntó Hinata, sumamente nerviosa, sentía que sus piernas eran una masa de agua enfrascada en una especie de fuerza que estaba a punto de desaparecer; apenas estaba pensando en buscar a Neji en cuanto ese combate terminara y el muchacho aparecía, acompañado de Sasuke, que pedía hablar con ella, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Notó la manera en que Sasuke la observaba a los ojos, con una mirada seria que le respondía a lo que acababa de preguntar. Volteó a ver a su padre unos momentos antes de regresar la mirada hacia el Uchiha, que no parecía tener intenciones de irse sin platicar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me merezco reviews?<strong>

**Ahora solo tardé dos semanas en actualizar c: yo se que merezco uno, aunque sea chiquito. Tuve examen la semana pasada y tuve examen esta semana, el trabajo está HORRIBLEMENTE PESADO y las tareas ni se diga :( Se que no es excusa, pero, que sirva de explicación (?)**

No sufrí con este capítulo n_n la verdad hice trampa, me llevé la lap al trabajo y ahí lo hice en mis diminutos ratos libres (hora de comer), por eso me tardé dos semanas, por que quince minutos al día no son suficiente tiempo para poder escribir algo bien y aun creo que hay algo que no me agrada, pero bueno, siempre se pueden editar las historias :B jajajajajajaja! Espero tener tiempo algún día c:  
>Pues, ¿que más les digo? Que ya se nos acaba esta historia, en verdad, no se cuantos capítulos quedan, pero no calculo más de cuatro... es que... estoy teniendo un pequeño problema con el final de la historia, estoy entre dos... ¡ay, no se cual me convence mas! Dios, esto me pone mal D: Pero les tengo una buena noticia, tengo una ligera idea... También para un SasuHina, creo que le he agarrado un amor poco saludable a esta pareja, en fin, terminaré esta historia y tendré unos meses para planear bien la otra y luego volveremos a leernos, ¡yay!<p>

¿YA LES DIJE QUE LOS AMO Y QUE AGRADEZCO MUCHO TODO SU APOYO? ¡¿NO?! PUES LOS AMO Y QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN DÍA CON DÍA, CON CADA COMENTARIO QUE ESCRIBEN :D

¿Recuerdan la sorpresa de las que les hablé en el capítulo pasado? Pues viene en el próximo y no les diré nada, quédense con la duda, así de mala soy c:

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Magic ann love: **Holaaaaa! o/ No se que decir, me emociona que hayas leído los capítulos como mil veces *brinca en su silla de la emoción y sonríe como boba* Y si, Hiashi utilizó el sello en Neji, pero era necesario, así que hasta cierto punto se perdona (?) Em... Hiashi es mi tipo de principe azul ligeramente corrompido por el terror de perder a su doncella, lo se, estoy enferma D: jajajajajaja. Hinata es una fiera cuando se trata del amor de su vida, todos deberíamos ser así, ¡he dicho! Jajajajaja! Que tengas un excelente día, semana y todo lo que me tarde en actualizar (que espero no sea mucho), ¡mis mejores deseos para ti! Te mando un abrazo de agradecimiento por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto! :D

**Princesshina: **Holiholi :3 Muchas, muchas gracias por no haberte molestado por la espera, valio la pena no leer los reviews hasta hoy c: me emocionan mucho y el tuyo me hizo sentir menos irresponsable, muchas gracias *la abraza con fuerza* A todos les gustó el cambio de caracter, solo espero que no haya estado muy fuera del real, ¡porque me doy un balazo, literalmente! ¡Claro que Sasuke la va a ayudar! Pero de una manera diferente ;) jijiji, es sorpresa y no diré, ¡nunca! Bueno, solo hasta el capítulo en que se revele... pero aun no c:  
>Yo también te mando muchos abrazos y besos, espero que tengas un excelente día, una excelente semana y excelente todo :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto :D<p>

****Liz:**** Hello~ Jajaja, eso de dejar con la duda, creo que se me da mucho... pero es solo porque vale la pena :D Espero no dejarte con mucha duda ahora, porque pues el capítulo que viene creo que es el más importante o algo así c: Y si, me tardé casi un mes D: pero ahora tardé menos (yay). Espero que te guste el capítulo, te mando un abrazo bien fuerte, hasta luego :D

****Magiu:** **Holaaaaaaaaa! :D Creo que no resolveré ninguna de tus dudas en este capítulo xD, pero espero que con el resto de la historia se logre algo c: Me alegra que te gustaran las reglas y sobre Hiashi, si, es sobreprotector, pero es normal, después de todo el también tiene su historia c: es un amor ese señor, aunque este amargadito siempre, ¡jajajajajaja ya hasta estoy defendiendolo! Gracias, gracias a ti por leer mi historia a pesar de todo lo que pueda llegar a tardar en actualizar n/n Pero bueno, ¡espero que te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto! ¡Te mando un abrazo! Nos seguimos leyendo :D 

**Muchas gracias a todos, los amo, ¡así infinitamente!**

**Chipikroou**


	33. Capítulo32

**Actualizando: Jueves, 14 de Febrero. ¡Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía, ****todo aquel que decida plagiarla**** pagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32 – "Para siempre…"<strong>

Hiashi observó a Sasuke durante unos momentos y luego de meditarlo por unos segundos asintió, no muy convencido de su decisión, ni de dejar a su hija a solas con ese muchacho. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, como muestra de la educación que tenía y que no abandonaría frente a quien fuera, aunque no sintiera la más mínima pisca de respeto por la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

– Estaré en mi despacho.

Hinata observó a su padre con los ojos completamente abiertos, no esperaba que fuera tan cortés, ni esa afirmativa; lo único que había visto era a Sasuke saliendo del dojo, forzado por su padre. Neji apretó un poco el semblante al ver que Hiashi comenzaba a caminar en su dirección y al escuchar que Sasuke le detenía.

– Me gustaría que se quedara.

Padre e hija desviaron sus miradas hacia el Uchiha. Hinata desvió la mirada de inmediato a su padre y notó su impenetrable semblante, volteó a ver a Neji, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada, pero lo único que obtuvo del castaño fue una expresión vacía.

Escuchó la suave voz de su padre pidiéndole a Neji salir de ahí y después los pasos del castaño y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Tragó saliva con dificultad y volteó a ver a Sasuke de nuevo, sintiéndose ajena a lo que estaba por ocurrir ahí dentro.

– Es importante que estés aquí, Hinata.

Dio un extraño paso y se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que su alrededor se movía a tal velocidad que le sorprendía seguir de pie; con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, giró sobre sus talones y quedó de frente a su padre y a Sasuke.

Hiashi enarcó una ceja, no tenía idea de que era lo que Sasuke quería hablar con el, pero sin duda tenía que ver con su hija.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Silencio.

Ninguno de los tres sabía quien se encontraba más incómodo, aunque Sasuke tenía la sensación de que se trataba de él, ya que se encontraba en casa de la muchacha a la que amaba y a la cual buscaba a todas horas, la persona a la que quería mantener a en sus brazos e incluso besar hasta el final de los tiempos y lo peor de todo, es que se encontraba frente a su padre. Si pudiera se llevaría las manos a la cabeza y se despeinaría, pero eso no era correcto en esos momentos, ni lo sería nunca.

Observó a Hiashi a los ojos durante unos momentos y por primera vez sintió que una mirada le congelaba las entrañas. Separó los labios para hablar y se sorprendió de lo seca que tenía la boca, los cerró unos momentos y trató de humedecer su lengua, para poder hablar. Debía admitir que la imponente figura de Hiashi le recordaba a la de su padre y quisiera o no, eso lo detenía un poco en sus intentos por parecer el mismo muchacho arrogante y desinteresado que siempre mostraba a la gente.

Pero nada era demasiado para un Uchiha. Aunque los Hyuuga parecían poseer algo de ese demasiado.

– Vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija, Hinata, en matrimonio.

A la mierda las inhibiciones, el que dirán y el estúpido protocolo. A la mierda todo.

El protocolo era algo simple que la familia Hyuuga, como toda familia respetable, había establecido y llevaba a cabo al pie de la letra; días antes había leído el protocolo que se establecía en su clan y no era muy diferente del Hyuuga. Y, aunque le protocolo fuera muy estricto, en su caso no había necesidad de seguirlo al pie de la letra, ya que involucraba demasiado a sus padres y ellos no estaban ahí.

Así que seguiría los pasos, pero en lugar de que su padre hablara con Hiashi, su madre entregara un regalo y todas esas cosas… el intentaría hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Al menos el último paso le concernía solo a él y a Hinata, era una pequeña ceremonia, pero había sido lo suficientemente vago como para leer con exactitud que requería y solo recordaba algo de unas pequeñas campanas e incienso.

– Matrimonio. – Pronunció Hiashi, haciendo eco en el silencio que se había desarrollado en el dojo.

Sasuke observó a Hiashi, sintiendo un extraño apretón en el estómago. Tragó saliva, de la manera más natural posible e intentó enarcar una ceja, pero su rostro no reaccionó y sus cejas permanecieron al mismo nivel. Era la primera vez que se sentía como un completo idiota, en muchos, muchos años.

Hinata salió de su ensimismamiento en el momento en que escuchó la voz de su padre, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundo, no sentía su corazón latir con fuerza… en realidad no podía sentir nada, tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, si las cosas seguían así se desmayaría en cualquier instante y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Abrió los ojos y observó al frente, sintiendo poco a poco que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, cada vez con más fuerza; Sasuke le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, debería estar feliz, ¿por qué no lo estaba? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba impidiendo poder sentir aquella alegría? Se llevó una mano a la frente y quiso golpearse la cabeza con ella, ¡era una cobarde, una desidiosa, una idiota!

Y su padre iba a explotar.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

Sasuke desvió la mirada de Hinata y observó a Hiashi. – Que quiero casarme con su hija. Puedo asegurarle a su hija el nivel al que usted la ha acostumbrado y por el que la ha educado, tendrá todo lo que tiene aquí y no le faltará nada.

Hiashi sintió que la fuerza y toda la rabia lo abandonaba, para ser remplazadas con una debilidad increíble y un miedo que no comprendía, al ver la manera en que Sasuke observaba a Hinata… la manera en que el muchacho parecía estar a punto de dar la vida por ella; si el intentaba hacerle algo a la muchacha, todo parecía indicar que Sasuke saltaría entre ellos para que nada la tocara.

Sasuke y Hinata…

Todo era enserio, no había una pisca de fantasía en aquella mirada, ni en las palabras que había mencionado el muchacho momentos antes. Aquello era más real que la ropa que llevaba puesta en esos momentos, más crudo que vivir en las montañas en invierno… era más de lo que el había esperado. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al recuperarse del extraño estado de shock.

Si bien lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo era cierto y estaba en todo su derecho de pedir la mano de Hinata, pero no iba a permitirlo. Observó la manera en que Hinata parecía empezar a acercarse al Uchiha, de una manera que no le agradaba nada. Negó, jamás permitiría eso.

– Esto es imposible, retírese.

Sasuke infló un poco el pecho, listo para hablar y se quedó en silencio al ver la manera en que Hinata lo observaba, negando. Podía ver que estaba preocupada y que no quería que el se envolviera en problemas con su padre, seguramente su plan era continuar con el combate y así el no tendría que arriesgarse. Se acercó a ella, sonrió de medio lado y posó su mano en la espalda de la muchacha, había prometido cuidarla y lo haría, incluso de su padre.

– Sasuke, por favor-…

Pronunció Hinata, aterrada, giró el rostro hacia su padre y observó la manera en que la retaba con la mirada; comenzó a sentir que se encogía, pero la mano de Sasuke sobre su espalda la hizo sacar valor. Era como si el le transmitiera el valor que el faltaba…

Sasuke la complementaba.

Separó los labios pero no pudo hablar, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Mientras no encontraran las reglas sería imposible poder hacer que su padre accediera a todo aquello. Cerró los ojos y apretó el semblante al escuchar que su padre comenzaba a hablar, con un tono lleno de furia que haría temblar a cualquiera.

– Las reglas son muy claras. – Exclamó Hiashi furioso e infló el pecho al ver la manera en que Hinata comenzaba a alegar algo. – Y si tu deseo es casarte con este canalla, primero tendrás que matarme.

Silencio.

Hinata tenías las palabras atascadas en la garganta. No sabía si estar tranquila era lo más indicado, su padre no estaba contento, lo notaba en la manera que se negaba. Volteó a ver a Sasuke y sintió como apretaba un poco la mano que tenía sobre su espalda, aquel gesto le brindaba más seguridad de lo que el azabache podría imaginar.

Sasuke se posicionó frente a Hinata, preguntándose ¿cómo le había echo para colarse hasta lo más profundo de su alma? No lo sabía, ni le interesaba saberlo, solo importaba que ella estuviera bien… que fuera feliz por siempre, que nunca nada amenazara lo que ella representaba para él. Le puso las manos en los hombros y la vio a los ojos.

– Tranquila… no permitiré nada de eso.

Hinata asintió una vez y sintió como el tiraba un poco de ella, hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y observó a su padre. Sasuke respiró profundo antes de voltear a ver a Hiashi, estrechó a Hinata un poco más contra él y juntó las cejas al escuchar que el hombre le ordenaba que soltara a la muchacha, cosa que no haría nunca.

– Hiashi-sama, no hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos. Las reglas dicen, claramente, que Hinata es libre de casarse con quien guste, siempre y cuando se le brinde el estatus social que tiene dentro del clan al que pertenece.

Hinata se alejó de Sasuke y volteó a verlo, confundida; había leído el reglamento miles de veces y jamás había leído esa regla. Desvió la mirada hacia su padre y sintió que el corazón se le detenía al ver el rostro descompuesto y pálido del hombre.

– ¿S-Sasuke de que hablas?

Respiró irregularmente unos minutos, antes de sentir que todo comenzaba a encajar, recordaba y entendía… ¿cómo había dejado pasar aquella posibilidad? Neji tenía que ver con todo aquello, su madre se había referido a su primo en aquel extraño párrafo en su carta. Observó a Sasuke y solo notó como el asentía una sola vez. Juntó un poco las cejas y volteó a ver a su padre de nuevo, sintiéndose herida.

– Papá… es…

– ¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Preguntó Hiashi incrédulo.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al interior del kimono y de ahí tomó el pequeño pergamino que Neji le había mostrado una hora atrás, sacó la mano de su escondite con cuidado y mostró el pequeño rollo al jefe del clan Hyuuga, que lo observó con un sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

– Aquí está todo.

Hiashi sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al ver el pergamino que Sasuke tenía en la mano. Se tensó y clavo la mirada en el pequeño pergamino que amenazaba la felicidad de sus hijas. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se detuvo al ver la manera en que Hinata lo observaba, sería imposible arrancarle eso de las manos y más si el Uchiha se encontraba tan a la defensiva.

No podía permitir que Sasuke se saliera con la suya y se llevara a Hinata a una casa en la que jamás la tratarían como la trataban ahí; se aferró al bastón y negó una sola vez, mientras veía, con pánico en los ojos, que el pergamino se iba acercando más y más a su hija.

– ¡Dame eso!

Hinata observó el pergamino sobre sus manos y vio a su padre momentos antes de abrirlo; sintió como sus hombros caían al leer la regla que Sasuke le había señalado. ¿Su madre había intentado casarse con alguien que no pertenecía al clan? ¿Por eso su padre se había deshecho de esa parte del reglamento? ¿Para que ella no pudiera alejarse de su lado nunca?

Apretó un poco la mano con la que sostenía el rollo y sintió que el corazón se le encogía, de ser así, su padre había estado realmente enamorado de su madre, pero había cometido una barbaridad al no permitirle casarse con la persona que ella amaba… la había obligado a casarse con él y olvidarse de aquella persona que seguramente había significado todo para ella.

¿Y ahora el pretendía hacer lo mismo con ella? Observó a Sasuke de soslayo, no tenía idea de si el era el hombre indicado… pero en esos momentos era el único. No permitiría que su padre le quitara aquello.

– No, padre. No harás conmigo lo que hiciste con mi madre.

Hiashi volteó a verla y negó una sola vez, harto de que no entendiera. – ¡He dicho que no! ¡Tú no puedes mezclarte con hombres como él! No doy mi consentimiento, así que es momento de que usted se vaya de mi casa.

– ¡No hará su voluntad con mi vida! – Se defendió Hinata, mientras tomaba a Sasuke por el brazo, para que no fuera a salir de la casa. – ¡Ya tengo edad para decidir!

– ¡Tu no sabes lo que es mejor para ti!

Hinata sintió la carta de su madre contra la piel y juntó los puños con fuerza, su padre no tenía idea de lo que era mejor para ella… ese señor jamás podría entender que lo que ella quería y necesitaba no estaba en esa casa, ni lo estaría jamás.

– ¿Y usted si? – Preguntó molesta.

No le permitiría a su padre seguir con ese comportamiento tan absurdo y egoísta. No dejaría que esas injusticias continuaran. Observó a su padre a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada y sin soltar a Sasuke. El azabache se sorprendió al ver la seguridad que había en los ojos de Hinata, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada tan decidida y segura en ella. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, al parecer.

– Hinata. – Pronunció el hombre despacio. – Razona.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, viendo a los ojos a Hinata e intentando ignorar todos los sentimientos que podía ver en ellos; no entendía porque su hija se aferraba tanto a algo que no era bueno para ella. Respiró profundo varias veces, necesitaba calmarse, tal vez de esa manera la haría entrar en razón.

Volteó a ver la manera en que Sasuke estaba parado, su posición era defensiva… estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Juntó las cejas, no sabía que le daba más coraje, si ver al muchacho ahí en su casa pretendiendo ser el defensor de su hija o ver la manera en que Hinata intentaba proteger al Uchiha de lo que fuera que ella estaba imaginándose. Carraspeó un poco y levantó el mentón, en esa casa se haría lo que el decidiera, hasta que alguien más tomara su puesto y ese momento aun no llegaba.

Hinata respiró profundo y negó. – Ya tomé mi decisión, estaré a lado de Sasuke.

– No lo aceptaré jamás.

Sasuke apretó los labios y tomó a Hinata de la mano con cuidado, apretando con fuerza, podía imaginarse el dilema en el que había metido a la muchacha y sabía que estaba sufriendo más de lo que el se imaginaba y no quería que ella sintiera pena de ningún tipo. Hinata solo juntó un poco las cejas y observó a su padre, con el orgullo de su apellido plasmado en su rostro y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

– Algún día tendrá que aceptarlo.

– No me dejas alternativa, entonces.

No dejaría que Sasuke se llevara a Hinata lejos de esa casa, los Hyuuga no podían rebajarse al nivel de las demás personas, mucho menos al de una escoria como lo era ese Uchiha. Solo bastó un sello, un pequeño movimiento de sus manos para que de pronto se creara un enorme caos en el dojo de los Hyuuga.

Sasuke sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y de pronto dejó de sentir la mano de la muchacha, escuchó que gritaba y volteó en todas direcciones, sintiendo que tiraban de él con fuerza, reteniéndolo. Gritó el nombre de la muchacha, sin poder encontrarla en esa manera de ojos platinados que lo observaban de manera agresiva. Jaloneó varias veces, escuchando a Hinata llamarlo a gritos, sin poder encontrarla. Comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor y cayó al suelo, el aire comenzaba a faltarle… ¿qué demonios había pasado?

Hinata estaba luchando contra dos de sus mentores, los observó suplicante, mientras luchaba contra sus agarres, sabía que querían sacarla de ahí, para alejarla de Sasuke por siempre. Desvió la mirada hacia el grupo tenso que estaba al otro lado del dojo y vio a Sasuke dar un extraño movimiento antes de caer al suelo, mientras una de sus manos lo sostenía, la otra estaba sobre su pecho.

Negó, conocía esos efectos, le habían dado un golpe con el puño suave; negó de nuevo y gritó, mientras intentaba correr hacia el y detener todo eso, conocía su técnica, sabía lo que podían hacer con ella y no quería ver a Sasuke herido. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, se sentía impotente y estaba asustada, jamás creyó que debería enfrentarse a la familia entera… o al menos a una parte de ella.

– ¡Padre, déjalo ir! ¡Por favor!

Sintió que tiraban de ella de nuevo y volteó a ver a uno de sus custodios; juntó un poco las cejas y negó.

– Haru… por favor…

El hombre la observó, sin ninguna emoción en su semblante. – No lo haga más difícil.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y juntó las cejas, no dejaría que se la llevaran, tenía que defender a Sasuke. Las venas se marcaron sobre su rostro e intentó zafarse de ellos con un rápido movimiento; cayó al suelo y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más. Se levantó del suelo y dejó salir un fuerte grito, negó vehemente y empezó a correr en dirección a Sasuke; la boca se le secó por completo y la sangre se le estancó en el pecho, causándole un extraño dolor y una fuerte opresión que no le permitía respirar.

– ¡Hiashi-sama!

Gritó Neji, asustado al ver la escena. Hiashi abrió los ojos y se quedó petrificado, frente a él estaba Hinata, usándose a si misma como escudo para proteger a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y segundos después sintió una leve presión en los hombros; negó un poco y con el dorso de la mano golpeó una de las manos que lo sostenían.

La misma mano cayó a su costado, temblorosa. Todo aquello había ocurrido tantos años atrás; la historia de Hana se repetía al pie de la letra. Negó una sola vez y los observó en silencio, no sabía que lo que sentía en esos momentos, tal vez decepción de Hinata o de si mismo… ira de saber que los Uchiha siempre habían intentado arrancarle lo más importante en su vida, no sabía. Recogió su bastón, con un movimiento que denotaba la herida que había en su orgullo e infló su pecho al erguirse.

– Haru, Hiroshi.

Hinata cayó de rodillas frente a Sasuke y su cuerpo fue detenido antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo; el Uchiha se levantó e intentó recuperar a la muchacha pero el mismo dolor que sentía en el pecho, ahora lo sentía por varias partes del cuerpo y por desgracia no había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para evitar que bloquearan el paso del chakra. Esquivó un golpe y empezó a correr en la dirección que había visto a los otros dos desaparecer con Hinata, pero al salir al pasillo solo encontró la figura de Hiashi, que se alejaba de ahí a paso tranquilo.

Apretó los puños y empezó a correr en dirección contraria, hacia donde Hanabi alguna vez le había dicho que se encontraba el punto de reunión de los Hyuuga, seguramente llevarían a la muchacha hacia allá para que el no la encontrara, pero a medio camino se topó con un grupo de Hyuuga, que lo veían con cara de pocos amigos y estaban listos para darle la paliza de su vida. Rodó la mirada y se puso en posición de ataque.

~oOo~

Observó la enorme manta en completo silencio durante varios minutos, Hinata había descubierto su más grande secreto y ya no había manera de mantenerla dentro de esa casa… no después del espectáculo que se había dado. Respiró profundo y negó un poco, no era fácil asimilar aquello, el ya tenía la vida de Hinata planeada y era una vida feliz, una vida en la que nada le faltaría, en la que estaría siempre dentro de esa casa, siendo una mujer que muchas personas admirarían, marcaría la historia del clan, sería recordada por siempre. Y ella decidía lo contrario, una vida llena de carencias.

Volteó a ver de nuevo la enorme sábana y cerró los ojos, apretando sus párpados con fuerza, detrás se encontraba lo que más le dolía en la vida… el retrato de la mujer que le había iluminado sus días. La mujer a la que había defraudado de la peor manera.

¿Hace cuantos años que no vivía aquel dolor y no sentía ese pánico de perder a lo que más amaba en la vida por su culpa? Quince años, tal vez dieciséis… poco menos de la edad que tenía Hanabi, de eso estaba irrevocablemente seguro. En aquel entonces a quien había perdido, era la mujer que le había cambiado la vida por completo, aquella que sabía sacar lo mejor de él.

Se levantó de la cama y sin ayuda de su bastón caminó a pasos irregulares hacia el cuadro, tomó la manta y tiró de ella con fuerza. No pudo evitar toser, ni batir el aire con su mano para deshacerse del polvo y en cuanto las motas comenzaron a asentarse en el suelo, pudo abrir los ojos y admiró el cuadro, por primera vez en años.

– Hana…

No pudo más, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, su cuerpo perdía la fuerza que tanto presumía poseer, cayó al suelo de rodillas sin poder evitarlo y sin dejar de ver el enorme cuadro, se llevó ambas manos al pecho y oprimió con fuerza, sentía que dolía… aun recordaba el día en que había conocido a aquella hermosa mujer, había regresado de una larga misión de tres años y al verla no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón le estallaba. Como dirían las muchachas cursis, había sido amor a primera vista, de cierta manera.

Alejó sus manos de su pecho y las cerró con fuerza, convirtiéndolas en dos apretados puños que fueron a estamparse contra el suelo; un ligero sollozo escapo de sus labios, el le había fallado de la peor manera, le había engañado y todo por no soportar verla feliz a lado de otro hombre. Aquella mujer que le había dado todo de pronto se fue de su lado, dejándolo con la peor carga de consciencia y con dos pequeñas niñas que parecían compartir su alma y que día con día se iban pareciendo más y más a ella.

Dos niñas que se habían convertido en su mayor tesoro y su peor castigo a la vez. Dos niñas que con el simple hecho de existir le habían robado el alma y el corazón, le habían convertido en un hombre incapaz de dejarlas sufrir… sin embargo, estaba consciente de que algunas de sus decisiones les hacían infelices a ambas y era algo que le jodía.

Desde la muerte de su esposa vivía el día a día, fingiendo que nada había pasado, que nada había dolido tanto ni por mucho tiempo; se había deshecho de todo aquello que tenía la esencia de la mujer. Pero a pesar de todos sus desesperados intentos por borrar el recuerdo de Hana Hyuuga de esa casa, no había podido deshacerse de ese cuadro, que durante años se negó a ver y que ahora lo miraba desde lo alto de la pared y le sonreía a su desgracia.

Se burlaba de él, al saber que sufría, por qué perdería a su hija por siempre.

Estaba reviviendo aquella historia, estaba perdiendo a su hija de la manera más cruel. Negó de nuevo y volvió a golpear el suelo. No podría soportarlo… perder a Hinata en los brazos de Sasuke sería mucho peor que haber perdido a Hana en brazos de Daisuke… pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se sentía peor que ver a Hinata marcada con la desgracia de ser la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Hiashi-sama, está todo listo.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó rápidamente del suelo; carraspeó y se limpió el rostro con un movimiento brusco.

– Un momento.

Necesitaba recuperar su semblante, no podía salir desarmado de esa habitación. No el día en que su adorada hija Hinata se alejaría de sus brazos para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que opinan?<strong>

**Se que no merezco reviews por ser una horrible persona y tardar más de tres meses en actualizar. **

Pues, está cortito lo se... pero es que se parte en dos, así que esta es la parte uno y yo creo para el sábado ya les tengo la parte dos :) Se que tardé mucho, pero la verdad el capítulo cambió demasiado... tenía pensado dejar que ellos se casaran, pero luego me estanqué y pues le encontré esta salida. LO SE, DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA Y MÁS DRAMA, pero ya es lo último :)

¡LOS AMO Y QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A PESAR DE QUE SOY UN ASCO Y ME TARDE MESES EN ACUTUALIZAR!

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Magic ann love: **Hola, lamento la tardanza :( espero puedas perdonarme y espero sigas leyendome. Bien... pues, si, Hinata lo hizo :D Me alegran mucho tus palabras cada que las leo c: es que ay, en verdad me dan ánimos, aunque no lo pareciera este lapso de tiempo que desaparecí. Por favor revisa lo de tu corazón, me consterna un poco e.e Y ya se sabe porque el nerviosismo, pero o no Hiashi es un mounstro en esta historia, pero ya di un pedacito de su versión y es un amor, apoco no? jajajaja okno :( pero, dale una oportunidad c: es por amor... y egoísmo, pero más por amor. Disculpa mucho la tardanza, en verdad espero tu corazón esté bien y lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho! Espero poder leerte :D Gracias por tu comentario! Un beso y un abrazo en este jueves 14 de febrero :)

**Princesshina: **Jelou! Seeeeee que te dejé en suspenso, seeeee que haz de pensar que soy un asco, pero es que ay :( jajajaja bueno, no daré escusas. Se que te dejaré de nuevo con la duda sobre Sasuke y Hinata, pero ya se aclara en el próximo capítulo, oh si. Ya sabes ahora lo que dijo Hiashi, de seguro piensas que es un asco de persona el también, así como yo, pero no lo es... creo. Gracias, no recuerdo bien aquella semana, pero creo que me fue bien y mis examenes estuvieron bien guapos de sus calificaciones c: jajajaja! Besos y abrazos hermosa, espero que tengas un excelente día y así, te mando una caja de chocolates imaginaria :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto y gracias por tu paciencia :D

**Minihyuuga:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia y yo también desearía que no terminara nunca, pero diooooooos, tiene que terminar... todo tiene un fin :c por desgracia. Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya está aquí el capítulo :D Te mando un abrazote en este día y espero que te vaya muy bien! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo! También espero leerte pronto, chao :D

**Los amo tanto, en verdad no saben... no los conozco pero los quiero mucho, así que les deseo lo mejor en este día y ¡este es mi regalo para ustedes! Espero les guste, feliz día de san valentín... si lo celebran, sino feliz catorce de febrero ¡jajajá!**

**Chipikroou**


	34. Capítulo 32 Parte II

**Actualizando: Domingo, 17 de Febrero.**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía,todo aquel que decida plagiarlapagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32 Parte II – "Para siempre…"<strong>

Abrió los ojos y se topó con dos fugaces miradas de colores vivos y llamativos; gruñó un poco y se sentó despacio, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió vendas, últimamente había estado viviendo atado a esas cosas… ¿quien lo diría? Pensó con ironía, mientras observaba su alrededor y se sorprendía al notar que estaba en su casa. Juntó las cejas y volteó a ver a sus dos acompañantes, ambos tenían cara de culpable, pero no entendía a que se debían la atmosfera y esas miradas.

No recordaba nada.

– Sasuke… ¿te sientes mejor? – Preguntó una preocupada Sakura.

– Disculpa que tomáramos medidas drásticas, teme. – Se disculpó el rubio en un tono de voz completamente serio. – Necesitabas calmarte.

Bajó la mirada, ignorando por completo la manera en que sus dos amigos de toda la vida se volteaban a ver. Se llevó una mano a la frente y asintió… ya recordaba lo que había pasado.

– _¿Qué pasó?_

_Notó la manera en que el rubio y la de ojos jade intercambiaban miradas, con las cejas un poco juntas y tensos. Había pasado algo malo, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Volteó a verlos, completamente serio y tomó a Sakura del brazo, no estaba entendiendo nada, pero necesitaba saber que había sucedido con él._

– _¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó de manera pausada, denotando su impaciencia._

_Escuchó a Naruto carraspear y observó a la muchacha tirar de su brazo, para luego alejarse un poco y cruzarse de brazos, mientras observaba el suelo. El gesto de la muchacha, de mirar al suelo, le recordó a alguien… aunque no sabía muy bien a quien._

– _Sasuke, lo que tenemos que decirte… es un poco…_

_Comenzó a decir el rubio, mientras se frotaba un brazo, desviaba la mirada y juntaba un poco las cejas, en un gesto que denotaba la incomodidad que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sasuke empezó a levantarse de la cama, lentamente, sintiendo que se olvidaba de algo muy importante. Volteó a ver al rubio y asintió una vez, diciéndole que podía continuar._

– _Verás… Hiashi…_

_Abrió los ojos, conmocionado, ¿cómo podía olvidarse de Hinata? Se levantó de inmediato, recordando la batalla que se había desencadenado dentro de la mansión Hyuuga y de la cual había salido mal parado, no se había defendido al cien por ciento, porque no había querido y no podía. Recordó los gritos de Hinata, llamándolo… ella lo necesitaba y el no había estado ahí para ayudarla._

_Abrió con fuerza la puerta, notando por primera vez que se encontraba en casa del rubio, salió disparado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, pero Naruto apareció frente a él, rodeado de ese chakra que tanto odiaba. Juntó las cejas y se llevó una mano a la espalda, pero pronto notó que faltaba su katana; volteó a ver a Sakura y notó su arma, pendiendo del hombro de la muchacha. _

_Esos traidores._

– _Muévete._

– _No puedo._

_Enarcó una ceja, escéptico. _

– _No voy a dejar que te hagas más daño. – Esta vez fue Sakura quien habló. – Aun está fallando tu sistema, no vas a durar de pie por mucho tiempo si te enfrentas a nosotros._

_Apretó la quijada y volteó a ver a Naruto. – Muévete. _

_El rubio suspiró y negó un poco, volteó a ver a Sakura y de nuevo se frotó un brazo. Sasuke se enderezó, olvidándose por completo de la idea de un combate, si Naruto y Sakura estaban comportándose de esa manera, seguramente había problemas demasiado serios. Caminó hacia el rubio y lo tomó por los hombros, obligándolo a mantenerle la mirada y a escucharlo._

– _¿Qué pasó?_

_El rubio bajó la mirada y apretó los labios antes de contestar. Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo._

Parpadeó y regresó al presente, a su habitación. Observó a sus compañeros, Sakura le veía con un poco de pena y además le sonreía un poco, como lo hacía siempre que intentaba reconfortar a alguien; desvió la mirada hacia Naruto y se topó con una mirada llena de comprensión. Arrojó la sábana que le cubría las piernas y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado inconsciente?

– Solo han pasado cinco días, Sasuke.

Volteó a ver a Sakura y enarcó una ceja, cinco días no le parecía algo que debía tomarse a la ligera.

– Teme… no te calmabas… disculpa que recurriéramos a esos extremos, pero…

– No importa. – Contestó de pronto, abatido. – Váyanse, necesito trabajar.

Sintió la mano de Sakura en su hombro y volteó a verlos, ambos parecían sorprendidos, pero más que nada estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de decirles.

– ¿Trabajar? – Preguntó Sakura, después de tartamudear.

– Si, teme, ¿trabajar en qué?

No contestó, solo quería que se fueran de ahí. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer.

– Sasuke… es mejor que la olvides. – Resonó la voz de Naruto. – Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…

Sasuke volteó a verlo en silencio y corrió la puerta, con un movimiento tan duro, que el otro par temió que fuera a estallar en miles de astillas. Juntó las cejas, molesto, apretó los dientes y se giró por completo, para quedar de frente a ellos, sería claro, porque no quería que quedara duda de lo que quería.

– Váyanse de mi casa.

Naruto negó. – Sasuke, no puedes hacer algo para remediarlo, entiende…

– Entiende tú. – Contestó, con un tono ácido. – Disfrute su fiesta, Hokage-sama.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, con la misma fuerza que antes. No podía olvidar a Hinata… no iba a hacerlo. Caminó a paso decidido hasta la sala de congregación que había diseñado y después de unos cuantos sellos, desapareció tras una de las paredes. Dejando la habitación tan desolada como lo había estado siempre.

No dejaría que lo apartaran de Hinata.

~oOo~

– ¡Abran la maldita puerta!

Estampó su cuerpo contra la puerta y lo único que logró fue recibir una fuerte descarga que la impulsó dos metros hacia atrás; cayó al suelo, de lleno sobre su espalda y al abrir los ojos observó el techo de su habitación de nuevo. Juntó las cejas molesta y dejó salir un ligero quejido, el impacto si había dolido; suspiró y se levantó del suelo, observó la puerta y tras una serie de sellos, empujó su palma hacia el frente, enviando una fuerte ráfaga de viento… pero nada pasaba, la puerta seguía intacta y sin abrirse.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? No lo sabía, desde que había vuelto de su misión todo se había convertido en un caos. Recordó la mirada que Neji le había dedicado, antes de que las cosas en casa estallaran y varios integrantes de la rama secundaria intentaran detenerla de destrozarse el rostro al castaño. Juntó las cejas de nuevo y tomó lo primero que encontró su mano, lo lanzó a la puerta y vio como salía disparado en otra dirección, mientras que un ligero rayo se asomaba. Su padre estaba jugando demasiado sucio.

– ¡Neji! – Gritó furiosa. – ¡Neji, da la cara!

Se levantó del suelo, furiosa y comenzó a caminar por su habitación, mientras tomaba objetos y los lanzaba a la puerta, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía. No tenía cabeza para pensar en una manera de salir, en esos momentos era tanto su furia que necesitaba deshacerse de ella.

– ¡Cobarde! ¡ E! – Lanzó una figura de cerámica que estalló en mil pedazos y bufó. – ¡Se que me estás escuchando! ¡Eres un cobarde!

Otro objeto estalló en mil pedazos al chocar con la puerta.

– ¡Eres una mierda, Neji! – Escupió con cólera. – ¡Me estás escuchando, eres una mierda, como hombre y como ninja! ¡Canalla!

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después de dejar salir un fuerte grito, corrió hacia la puerta y estampó una fuerte patada en la madera; sintió un extraño dolor en el pie, pero esta vez no fue la sensación que le causaban las descargas eléctricas, era el de la madera lastimándole la piel. Sacó su pierna de la puerta y observó el daño, con las cejas juntas, sintiendo como le temblaban los labios y después de unos momentos cayó al suelo, sus sollozos eran lo único que se podían escuchar.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó molesta y golpeó el suelo.

Levantó el rostro después de llorar en silencio unos minutos y se sorprendió al ver que Neji estaba acuclillado frente a ella y que en sus ojos se podía ver un fuerte arrepentimiento y sobretodo culpa. Apretó el rostro, sintiéndose una desgraciada y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, mientras le decía una y otra vez que estaba arrepentida de lo que le había estado diciendo todo ese tiempo.

Neji tan solo abrazó a la muchacha y esperó a que se calmara, la vida en esa casa no había sido sencilla desde el día en que Sasuke había ido a pedir la mano de Hinata y mucho menos después de lo que Hiashi les había pedido a todos que hicieran. Ahora que escuchaba a Hanabi llorar, sentía que el castigo que Hiashi pudiera haberle dado seguramente sería menos tortuoso que lo que sentía en esos momentos.

– Encontraremos la manera.

Hanabi negó y tembló un poco. – La perdí… Neji… ¡La perdí para siempre!

Apretó el abrazo y dejó salir otro sollozo. Neji solo observaba al frente, con las cejas un poco juntas e ignoraba a las dos muchachas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta, observando a Hanabi con el mismo rostro que tenía él.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse y detenerse justo frente a le puerta, las dos muchachas desaparecieron del lugar de inmediato, dejando a Neji y a Hanabi solos, frente a Hiashi, que los observaba de manera desaprobatoria. El muchacho escondió el rostro de Hanabi en su pecho y volteó a ver al mayor, con las cejas juntas, por el enojo que sentía hacia el.

– Que actitudes tan vergonzosas.

Neji apretó los dientes y juntó un poco más las cejas. El hombre solo los observó, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

– Lo hecho, hecho está. No voy a permitir que la familia se mezcle con semejante escoria.

Hanabi se liberó del agarre de Neji y volteó a ver a su padre con las cejas juntas, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de escurrir por sus mejillas.

– Al menos ella será feliz.

Hanabi le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, sintiendo una ola de ira recorrerle el cuerpo. El hombre tan solo juntó las cejas por unos momentos y luego desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes, no se había dicho, pero sabían que esa batalla, Hiashi la había perdido.

~oOo~

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que la cabeza le dolía un poco, pero no le importó. Recargó su antebrazo sobre su frente, se sentía mareada y le dolían los ojos, podía sentir los restos de las saldas lágrimas en su piel. Se frotó un poco y se deshizo de la sensación acartonada que las lágrimas secas le dejaban en la piel. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación, tenía días sintiéndose extraña.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó la ropa que había dejado lista la noche anterior, se observó al espejo unos momentos, notando lo marcadas que se encontraban sus ojeras y lo pálida que lucía su piel, además sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados… sería muy difícil poder convencer a sus padres de que se encontraba mejor si lucía tan deplorable.

– Ánimo.

Escuchó como su voz desaparecía después de unos instantes y la piel se le erizó. Levantó la mirada y suspiró de nuevo, cerró los ojos unos momentos y sonrió, necesitaba subir sus ánimos, aunque eso le costara un poco de trabajo. Al abrir los ojos sintió un extraño calosfrío recorrerle la espalda, su madre estaba para en la puerta de su habitación, viéndola con las cejas juntas por la preocupación y el miedo en la mirada.

– ¿Como amaneciste?

Observó a la mujer por el espejo durante unos segundos y sonrió un poco, nerviosa por la repentina intromisión de su madre a su guarida. Tomó su ropa con movimientos lentos y giró sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a la mujer que la veía aun más preocupada que momentos antes.

– Bien… muchas gracias.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, en los cuales la muchacha solo observaba a su madre vacilar, seguramente por no saber que decir, pero después de unos momentos solo esbozó una sonrisa y le dio ligeras palmaditas a la pared; Hinata tomó el gesto como una victoria, eso significaba que no la bombardearía con las preguntas de siempre.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tomó uno de sus libros y lo ojeó antes de dejar salir un suspiro, encogerse de hombros y dejar caer el libro en el escritorio; esa era una pregunta que requería de una respuesta complicada. No sabía como describir lo que estaba sintiendo y solo deseaba poder deshacerse de esa horrible sensación que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Quería decirle que lloraba por las noches, sin saber por qué, que extrañaba, pero no sabía a quien… quería decirle que se encontraba de lo peor, pero no podía hacerle eso a su madre. Levantó la mirada y sonrió lo más amplio que pudo.

– Mejor… en verdad.

Observó a la mujer sonreír un poco más y asentir un poco. – Preparé tu desayuno favorito y te hice un batido de mango, no tardes mucho.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y negó de nuevo. – Bajo enseguida.

La mujer desapareció y Hinata sintió que el vacío de antes se hacía más intenso, ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría aquello? Negó un poco y corrió al baño. No tardó más de veinte minutos en salir, completamente vestida y peinada, caminó por la casa y bajó las escaleras lentamente, preparándose para una sesión de risas y sonrisas que tendría que fingir demasiado bien si quería convencer a sus padres de que se encontraba mejor.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con la escena de siempre, se sentó en donde mismo y siguió la rutina que llevaba desde poco más de una semana; sonrió la mayoría del tiempo y rio cuando sentía que debía hacerlo, de vez en cuando comentaba sobre las cosas que había visto en internet y decidió mentirle a sus padres, diciendo que una de sus amigas había planeado una visita al centro comercial ese día.

– ¿En verdad? – Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa de oído a oído. – Vi el brillo en tus ojos al ver mi carro, te daré permiso de conducirlo, pero solo por hoy.

Sonrió al ver como su padre le guiñaba el ojo y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose peor que antes; escuchó como las llaves tintineaban al ser acomodadas a lado de su vaso de batido y sonrió de nuevo, volteó a ver a su padre y amplió su sonrisa, tomó las llaves y las guardó en el bolsillo de su suéter.

– ¿Dijiste que irías con Annie? – Preguntó su madre. – ¿Es la chica que siempre te invita a fiestas verdad?

Asintió en silencio y tomó un largo sorbo de su malteada. Observó a su madre comer el desayuno, pensativa, antes de dejar caer las manos sobre sus piernas, creando un sonido extraño.

– Supongo que irá de compras para la fiesta de hoy… si quieres ir, no hay problema, ya estás en edad de ir a fiestas.

Rio un poco y negó. – No tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta…

Su madre negó y batió el aire con una mano. – Te escuché hace un mes, cuando hablabas por teléfono con Danielle… ve a la fiesta.

Observó a sus padres en silencio y les sonrió un poco, fingiendo que estaba emocionada por el permiso que le habían dado. Terminó de desayunar, les besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo del comedor, subió las escaleras a prisa y se encerró en su habitación. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se recargó en la puerta, dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

¿En que embrollo se había metido?

Ahora tendría que llamar a Annie y preguntarle si habría una fiesta esa noche, caminó hacia su escritorio y estiró la mano para tomar el teléfono y se detuvo unos momentos. No podía engañarse, no estaba de ánimos para ir a una fiesta, pero le mataba ver las miradas de desesperación de sus padres, cada que ella se excusaba de alguna invitación por parte de sus amigos.

– Eres una cobarde…

Se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo y recargó la cabeza en la puerta, observó el techo y negó un poco, saldría, aunque no fuera a la fiesta. Pasearía por la ciudad durante unos minutos, quien sabe, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba, un poco de aire y un cambio a su tan rutinaria vida.

Observó sus uñas en silencio durante unos momentos y luego se levantó del suelo, prendió su computador portátil y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje de parte de Annie. Lo abrió, un poco desinteresada y sonrió, con ironía, al ver que la muchacha le estaba invitando a la fiesta de esa noche, alegando que le tenía una sorpresa y amenazándola con _"arrancarte tu preciosa cabellera azul"_ si llegaba a ausentarse _"con una de tus estúpidas excusas, vive un poco la vida y sal por la ventana."_

Tal vez ir a la fiesta no sería tan mala idea. Observó la hora y sonrió, iría al centro comercial después de todo, pero primero iría a dar un paseo. Le respondió el mensaje a su amiga y aprovechó para pedirle la dirección del lugar en el que sería la fiesta, apagó su portátil y se levantó de la silla, salió de su habitación y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta. Se despidió de sus padres con un simple "llego más tarde" y desapareció de su hogar.

~oOo~

– En verdad no entiendo porque haces esto.

La muchacha solo bufó, molesta, mientras terminaba de agitar una pequeña burbuja que tenía en la mano; la observó unos momentos y volteó a ver a los clones que había alrededor de ella, sonrió un poco y les dedicó una mirada, todas las castañas agitaron de nuevo sus burbujas y después de unos momentos desaparecieron del jardín.

– No lo vas a entender nunca, tú no perdiste a tu hermana

El castaño rodó la mirada. – Estoy buscando la manera de traerla.

Hanabi volteó a ver al muchacho y negó. – No hay manera de traerla de vuelta con el jutsu, lo sabes… no sin algún objeto que sirva como anclaje.

– Podemos desarrollar alguno.

Hanabi torció los labios y agitó con más fuerza. – Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Duda de sus capacidades?

– No. No quiero correr riesgos, es mi hermana.

~oOo~

"_**Hiashi envió a Hinata al lugar en el que había estado antes de que volviera…"**_

Observó al frente de nuevo y arrojó el libro que tenía en sus piernas, llevaba cerca de cuatro días leyendo, estudiando y analizando, pero aun no daba con una solución a su problema. Se frotó el cabello con ambas manos y gruñó, la cabeza le dolía, los ojos le escocían y ya se había quedado sin ideas; estaba tan desesperado, que le faltaba poco para salir de su escondrijo, buscar a Sakura y Naruto y pedirles ayuda… además de perdón.

Se cubrió la mitad del rostro con una mano y apretó los párpados, de solo pensar en eso le daba coraje, pero si quería avanzar tendría que hacerlo, por más que le dieran ganas de vomitar sus entrañas de solo pensarlo. Dejó salir un extraño ruido de frustración e ignoró por completo el desorden que había en su habitación, se levantó y caminó al pasillo. Al abrir la puerta se quedó pasmado, al ver que estaba frente a el un preocupado rubio.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, viendo las marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos de Sasuke, su cabello completamente despeinado y el desastre que había en el interior de la habitación. Era increíble lo que estaba viendo, pareciera que Sasuke prefería morir antes de comer, todo con tal de encontrar a Hinata; bajó la mirada unos momentos, sintiéndose el peor de los amigos por haber dejado a Sasuke solo en su desesperación.

Sacudió la cabeza, olvidándose de sus sentimientos de culpa y volteó a ver al moreno, sin saber exactamente que decirle, se había olvidado por completo del ensayo que había preparado en su oficina días atrás y que llevaba practicando y memorizando para no echarlo todo a perder.

– Disculpa el golpe que te di… y la manera en que te traté… debí dejarte.

Sasuke observó al rubio sorprendido, no podía creer que se estaba disculpando por haberlo detenido, después de que el le había tratado como a la vil basura. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extraño y se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se cruzó de brazos, no de manera expectante, sino como un amigo que no sabe como reaccionar.

– No pasa nada, dobe.

Juntó un poco las cejas y apretó la quijada, sintiéndose un grandísimo imbécil por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Naruto se le adelantó, sorprendentemente.

– Venía a ayudarte.

Se rascó la cabeza y observó al rubio unos momentos, sin saber que decir y sintiéndose incómodo.

– ¿Tu trabajo de Hokage qué?

El rubio levantó la mirada y sonrió un poco, mientras se frotaba la nuca y se encogía de hombros, abochornado por lo que acababa de escuchar; Sasuke no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

– Pues… la verdad está bien aburrido y Konohamaru es buen ayudante… pero me estresa…

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sonrió un poco. – Te pediré ayuda si la necesito.

– Eso no va a pasar ni en mil años. – Cortó el rubio, rápidamente. – Te conozco. Además me adelanté, así que báñate, tenemos que estar en mi casa en veinte.

Sasuke observó a Naruto sorprendido y asintió al sentir que el rubio lo empujaba en dirección al baño. Caminó por su propia cuenta, seguido por el rubio, que no dejaba de recordarle que debía apurarse y antes de entrar, lo vio unos momentos, como señal de agradecimiento por ser un gran amigo; bajó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado al ver la enorme sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

~oOo~

– ¡Miren quien llegó! – Gritó una voz femenina. – Pero si es Hinata.

La que había hablado era Annie, una muchacha de estatura promedio, demasiado delgada y con el cabello largo, teñido de un rojo que iba degradándose lentamente hasta llegar a las puntas, que eran de un suave tono rojizo que apenas se podía apreciar. La muchacha no dejaba de mover la cabeza, para que Hinata notara su cambio de look.

Sonrió un poco y se frotó un brazo, sintiéndose incómoda al ser el centro de atención tan de pronto; le sonrió a la muchacha, para demostrarle que había notado el cambio y fingió que le agradaba. Caminó lo que restaba hacia el grupo de jóvenes que esperaban afuera del club nocturno y recibió a la muchacha que había gritado momentos antes con un fuerte abrazo.

– Hasta que te dejas ver. Creímos que no nos volverías a hablar.

– ¿Como puedes pensar eso? – Preguntó sorprendida.

– No le hagas caso, esta cabecita de menstruación, está loca. – Comentó un muchacho que llevaba el cabello teñido de azul.

– Eres desagradable. – Se quejó Annie y se soltó de él.

Escuchó como todos estallaban en risas; sintió como la muchacha le abrazaba por los hombros y se colgaba un poco de ella, obligándola a separar los pies para no perder el equilibrio. La muchacha levantó una mano al cielo, mientras observaba todo con mirada soñadora y una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

– Esta noche será para recordar.

Sonrió un poco y después de varios gritos de festejo entraron al club nocturno, Hinata llevaba las manos de Annie sobre los hombros y caminaban en fila india por entre la gente, codeándose de vez en cuando. Llegaron a una de las mesas y Hinata se sorprendió al ver que había un extravagante pastel, con una vela que no dejaba de lanzar chispas hacia arriba, con fuerza. Separó los labios, como señal de sorpresa y de inmediato sintió que le abrazaban.

El pastel, además, tenía varios shots de una sustancia rojiza; Hinata juntó un poco las cejas y negó al ver que Annie tomaba un shot y se lo entregaba. Levantó las manos en señal de que no aceptaría la bebida y la muchacha le tomó la mano y la obligó a tomarlo. Sintió como le soltaba Danielle y de inmediato fue apresada por los brazos de Annie.

– ¡Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa! – Gritó la muchacha de cabello rojizo, para que Hinata la pudiera escuchar a pesar de la música. – ¡Chicos!

Todos tomaron un shot del pastel y se pararon en medio círculo, mientras veían a Hinata. La muchacha se sentía un poco avergonzada e incómoda, ahora tendría que beberse aquello; suspiró un poco y observó a Annie levantar su shot con efusividad, mientras se preparaba para gritar y darse a escuchar.

– ¡Un brindis, por Hinata, por que cumpla muchos años más y nos siga haciendo la tarea de historia!

Todos rieron ante el último comentario y tomaron la bebida, Hinata los observó y los imitó, pero escupió un poco al sentir que le quemaba la garganta. Escuchó a Annie reír y de nuevo sintió como la abrazaba con fuerza; la música electrónica comenzó a causarle un extraño dolor de cabeza, pero todo comenzó a volverse más extraño al escuchar un fuerte rugido y ver que las luces comenzaban a cambiar.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos momentos, al abrirlos las imágenes se alternaban frente a ella, veía a las personas bailar y luego veía a otros caminar frente a ella, podía percibir las luces y después observaba a una pareja de cabello castaño mirarla y platicar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y caminó hacia donde la llevara Annie, que seguramente no se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Hinata.

– Es tu día amiga, ¡diviértete! Embriágate y baila y disfruta, yo te llevo a tu casa, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Te mereces un relax!

Sonrió un poco y observó a la muchacha, que comenzó a saltar y aullar entre la turba de gente que no dejaba de moverse. Observó en todas direcciones, sintiéndose un poco mareada, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando; comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, con ayuda de Annie, que estaba tirando de sus brazos y mientras cantaba y hacía caras extrañas.

Le sonrió a la muchacha, fingiendo que se encontraba bien, quería pensar que todo aquello era efecto del poco alcohol que había ingerido momentos antes. Siguió los movimientos de la muchacha y después de unos momentos observó a una muchacha de cabello rubio y corto aparecer a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en los ojos y una pulsera pendiendo de su mano. Era Danielle y al parecer lo que pendía de su mano era un presente.

– ¡Póntela!

Sonrió y asintió, mientras estiraba la mano y veía a la muchacha ponerle la pulsera; levantó la muñeca a la altura de su rostro y observó el regalo, le agradeció a la muchacha y después de abrazarla comenzó a bailar, pero no podía dejar de sentir que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle.

Bailó durante unos minutos y en cuanto la música cambió sintió unas fuertes nauseas; se alejó de sus amigos, con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño y caminó en dirección a la salida. Se codeó entre las personas y se detuvo varias veces al sentir que la cabeza le dolía con fuerza y ver miles de imágenes pasar frente a sus ojos.

En cuanto estuvo afuera corrió hasta uno de los autos y se recargó en él; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volvió el estómago. Se sentía fatal y lo peor era que todas esas imágenes comenzaban a formar una historia dentro de su cabeza. Negó y caminó un poco, en dirección a su auto; abrió la puerta y se sentó ahí dentro, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y dejó salir un ligero sollozo…

_Abrió los ojos y tiró un poco de sus manos al sentir que estaba atada; levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba en una habitación oscura y que solo su padre se encontraba ahí dentro. Su respiración se agitó e intentó liberarse, pero le estaban deteniendo con una fuerza increíble._

– _No puedo dejar que te vayas con ese Uchiha…_

– _Padre…_

_Observó como el comenzaba a hacer unos sellos y sus manos comenzaban a brillar; negó, llena de miedo y empezó a tirar de nuevo de sus manos y sus piernas, pero estaba bien sujeta al suelo._

– _Padre… por favor…_

_Vio a su padre estirar la mano frente a el, en dirección a su cabeza y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro._

– _No puedo protegerte de ti misma. No recordarás nada y volverás a ese lugar, del que no debí regresarte._

_Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y nublaron su mirada, se sacudió con fuerza, mientras le pedía a su padre que reconsiderara las cosas. Sintió la mano sobre su frente y una extraña sensación cálida la recorrió durante unos momentos; al abrir los ojos, estaba en su habitación, aferrada a la almohada, bañada en sudor y mareada._

Abrió los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas; observó a través del vidrio del auto el club nocturno y negó un poco, no podía regresar, no en esos momentos.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y lloró, los sueños eran reales, no eran cosas que había creado su mente, eran los recuerdos a los que se quería aferrar su corazón. Ese tal Sasuke era real… todo lo que sentía por el en sueños y que le confundía al despertar, era real.

Negó un poco y cerró la portezuela del coche, le envió un mensaje a su amiga Annie, disculpándose por su repentina huída y encendió el auto. Manejó por la ciudad, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra y solo se detuvo hasta llegar al puente. Estacionó el carro y se bajó, corrió por la acera hasta llegar al mirador y dejó salir un fuerte grito, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

No entendía porque había recordado todo en ese momento, estaba segura que la intención de su padre había sido la de borrarle la memoria por completo… ¿entonces por qué había recordado? Negó un poco y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente durante unos minutos. Al descubrirse el rostro, levantó la mirada y observó el agua que había debajo de ella.

Se sentía destrozada.

Su padre se había salido con la suya a final de cuentas. Aun se sentía incrédula aun, pero al juntar sus manos y activar el Byakugan sintió que su mundo se venía abajo por completo; volvió a gritar y golpeó con fuerza el concreto. Se volteó y recargó la espalda en la baranda de concreto; levantó la mirada hacia el suelo y dejó caer sus manos a los costados.

No tenía idea de en que consistía el jutsu para volver a Konoha.

Se golpeó la frente por haber abandonado su búsqueda en aquel entonces y dejó que su llanto inundara la soledad en la que se encontraba. Negó de nuevo y escuchó el sonido del mar, el de su llanto, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y el de los carros que pasaban a gran velocidad por ahí. Juntó las cejas, molesta por ser tan inútil y se quitó las zapatillas; se levantó y corrió al auto, molesta, arrojó las zapatillas ahí dentro y corrió hacia la baranda de nuevo. Se paró sobre ella y observó el agua, juntó las manos y activó el Byakugan de nuevo, observó todo lo que había bajo el agua y después de unos momentos se dejó caer.

Necesitaba un golpe que la hiciera reaccionar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me odian? Lo se... ¿Merezco reviews? Eso no lo se.<strong>

Dije que actualizaría ayer, pero se me fue el tiempo de las manos y por eso actualizo hoy :) Espero hayan pasado un excelente catorce de febrero y un genial fin de semana. Y aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior, espero les guste c:

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Magic ann love:** Holi c: jijijiji, me gustó mucho tu comentario c: Sip, Hiashi es un egoísta de lo peor y por eso le pasan estas cosas y estoy segura que después de este capítulo haz de querer odiarme ^^ pero no me importa. GRACIAS POR PERDONARMEEEEEEEEE, te vas a ir al cielo o al paraíso o no se en que creas, yo me iré a Japón 8) ajajajaja ok no. Espero hayas pasado un gran catorce de febrero, el mío estuvo como cualquier otro día... en ciertos aspectos... jajajaja bueno, muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo y por seguir leyendome 7u7! Te mando un beso y un abrazo, hasta prontooooo.

**Magiu: **Hellooooooooooo, me alegra saber que te parece interesante mi historia y que te gustara como escribí. Y como puedes ver, ahora no demoré como la vez pasada :D Saludines, espero hayas tenido un excelente fin de semana :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo y todo todo :D

**Princesshina:** Hi hi! Ya está el capitulo... OBVIAMENTE Sasuke no se va a dejar, estás de acuerdo que no habría punto a una historia si al final se va a acobardar? es Sasuke Uchiha, nada es demasiado para Sasuke Uchiha :D Gracias por decir que no soy un asco c: me sentí muchísimo mejor al leer eso :') y me gustaría ver tu dibujo del capítulo :D jajajaja me emocionó mucho leer eso, la verdad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto! Besos!

**Gracias por su apoyo, a pesar de las adversidades :)**

**Chipikroou**


	35. Capítulo 33

**Actualizando: Lunes, 25 de Febrero.**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía,todo aquel que decida plagiarla pagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33 – "Sin retorno."<strong>

Frío.

Eso era lo que podía describir lo que sentía, todo su alrededor estaba helado y su erizada piel se lo confirmaba. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería lograr? Ni si quiera tenía idea de por qué estaba actuando, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar y eso era algo que nunca había hecho y estaba arriesgándose demasiado. Abrió los ojos y posó la mirada en el cielo, que estaba extrañamente despejado y se podían apreciar las estrellas; juntó un poco las cejas, todo brillaba demasiado.

Apretó un poco sus hombros y miró molestó su atuendo, aquel suéter no le protegía nada del frío y le sorprendía ver que algunos grupos de jóvenes iban vestidos con prendas más ligeras, como si el viento no quemara la piel de lo frío que estaba. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando, ignorando por completo a un escandaloso grupo de muchachos, aparentemente ebrios, que intentaban correr por la acera contraria.

Uno de esos extraños artefactos, llamados automóviles y con los cuales ya había tenido un encuentro horas antes, pasó a gran velocidad por la calle, dentro de él iban un grupo de muchachos, que gritaban algunas cosas obscenas por la ventana. Juntó las cejas, un poco incrédulo por todo lo que había vivido en aquella ciudad tan extraña; dejó salir un suspiro y regresó su atención a los rostros de las personas que iban caminando por la calle, aunque no esperaba que Hinata fuera a estar entre ellos.

Juntó un poco más las cejas y se codeó con un muchacho que le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia; tan solo le sostuvo la mirada y bastó con activar el Sharingan para que el muchacho se alejara de él… demasiado conmocionado para su gusto. Comenzaba a creer que la ridiculez era un virus y que Naruto los había contagiado a todos, de alguna manera. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar al rubio y detuvo su andar unos momentos, ignorando a las personas que se viraban para observarlo, molestos, y luego seguir caminando.

_– Neji y Hanabi no deben tardar._

_Observó al rubio en silencio, sin entender a que se refería, pero prefirió no preguntar, el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder responder tranquilamente. Se cruzó de brazos y observó al muchacho caminar de un lado a otro, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de vez en cuando y levantaba la mirada en dirección a la puerta. _

_Escuchó un sonido extraño y al desviar la mirada hacia el frente, pudo ver dos siluetas dibujarse sobre el vidrio de la puerta principal de la casa del rubio. Regresaron sus manos a los costados y siguió a Naruto, que se lanzó hacia la puerta, la cual comenzó a sonar debido a los golpes que Hanabi le estaba propinando. La puerta dejó de sonar en el momento en que Naruto la abrió._

_– Tardaste demasiado en abrirnos. – Se quejó la castaña, mientras entraba a la casa. – No tenemos mucho tiempo._

_Sasuke observó a Neji rodar la mirada y adoptar un semblante un tanto fastidiado, al parecer Hanabi podía ser el ser más fastidioso sobre la faz de la tierra cuando se lo proponía. Notó la mirada que el castaño le dedicaba al rubio y luego el interés con el que se dirigía hacia él, como si no esperara verlo ahí en ese momento; enarcó una ceja y volvió a cruzarse de brazos._

_– ¿Y bien?_

_Preguntó el rubio, mientras se frotaba las manos. Sasuke volteó a ver Hanabi y notó que sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo tendía al rubio._

_– Aquí está todo. – Comentó la castaña en tono serio. – Es lo único que pudimos conseguir…_

_– Necesitamos tiempo para desarrollar un nuevo jutsu y para asegurarnos que es seguro. – Comentó Neji, un poco alterado. – Creo que tiempo es lo que menos hay._

_Naruto le tendió el pergamino a Sasuke y luego les agradeció a los primos por su ayuda. Sasuke también le agradeció a los integrantes de la familia Hyuuga, tomó el rollo y comenzó a leerlo, pero sus expectativas cayeron al suelo de inmediato, eso no lo ayudaba mucho. El pergamino explicaba como devolver a alguien, pero para devolverlo, se necesitaba de algún objeto que sirviera como canal de chakra. Levantó la mirada y vio la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Hanabi._

_– Esto no me ayudará a regresarla. – Comentó fastidiado._

_– Lo se. – Contestó la muchacha. – Pero te puede ayudar a llegar a ella._

Parpadeó un par de veces y siguió con su caminata; sintió el pergamino en su mano y cerró los ojos, frustrado, apretó la mano en la que llevaba el pergamino… aquello era un embrollo en verdad y lo peor era que ahora no tenía la más remota idea de que debía hacer.

Todo era tan diferente, molesto y fascinante a la vez.

Escuchó un chillido femenino y levantó la mirada, ahí estaba de nuevo el grupo de muchachos ebrios que había visto momentos antes; uno de ellos tenía en sus manos un aparato que le iluminaba la cara y después de unos momentos se lo llevó a los oídos, para después observarlo molesto y decirle algo a una de las muchachas que iba con ellos, que de inmediato se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a ver en todas las dirección.

Todos eran demasiado extraños en ese lugar, continuó con su caminata al darse cuenta que se había detenido y después de algunos pasos pudo escuchar algo de lo que estaban comentando. Rodó la mirada, habían perdido a alguien y las muchachas estaban haciendo un drama; estuvo a punto de ignorarlos por completo cuando una de las muchachas dijo algo que lo obligó a detenerse y casi atravesar la calle, sin fijarse que un auto iba pasando.

Había escuchado que decían Hinata. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, de solo pensar que no podían encontrarla y sin saber exactamente que era lo que había pasado en el tiempo que había estado alejado de ella. Se quedó plantado en la acera, viendo hacia el frente y escuchando atento la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

– No puedo llamar a su casa… si no está sus padres van a preocuparse.

– Aun así no pierdes nada…

– Ronald, ¿estás loco? ¡Nadie llama a estas horas!

– ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar, Danielle, no me grites!

Sasuke apretó los puños y los dientes, no podía creer que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con esos dramas, deberían estar buscando a la muchacha, no discutir en la calle, en plena madrugada. Se relajó un poco y comenzó a analizar la situación, conociendo a Hinata ya hubiera hecho lo posible porque ellos supieran que se encontraba bien… tal vez habían dicho otro nombre y el se había confundido, en un desesperado intento por dar con la Hyuuga. Negó un poco y comenzó a caminar, sin dejar de escucharla conversación, esperanzado.

– Su móvil ya no da tono…

– Ay, no, ¡sus padres van a matarme! Contesta por favor…

Levantó la mirada, molesto por no poder dejar de escuchar esa estúpida conversación que no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado. Se despeinó el cabello y escuchó el sonido de las zapatillas de las muchachas al correr y después de unos segundos sintió que lo tomaban por el hombro y lo obligaban a girarse.

Estuvo a punto de dedicar una de sus miradas fulminantes, pero los ojos vidriosos y el rostro empapado en lágrimas de una muchacha de cabello rojo lo hicieron recapacitar. La observó sin demostrar ninguna emoción los segundos que ella duró en silencio.

– Amigo… disculpa que te moleste. – Dijo con la voz cortada y amenazando con romper en llanto. – Pero no encuentro a mi amiga… es así como de mi estatura, piel blanca, cabello largo y azul… y tiene los ojos perlados, ¡¿la haz visto?!

El mundo se le vino abajo y el corazón se le partió con cada palabra que escuchaba. Observó a la muchacha en silencio, tragó saliva con dificultad y negó; no tenía idea de que decirle, así que solo se alejó de ella y observó a los demás jóvenes, uno de los muchachos estaba platicando con una pareja a unos diez metros de ahí. Vio a la muchacha ser abrazada por un joven de cabello castaño y los observó alejarse de ahí, corriendo, mientras decían que debían visitar los lugares favoritos de Hinata.

El tan solo se quedó parado, viendo al grupo de muchachos alejarse de ahí, pero su mente era otro cuento, estaba intentando recordar cada una de las conversaciones que había sostenido con la muchacha y por primera vez le molestó que no fueran tan comunicativos. Apretó los puños, molesto, y empezó a seguir al grupo de muchachos, se daría una idea en cuanto viera a donde se dirigían.

– Creo que voy a llevarla al mirador… le encanta pararse ahí y fingir que está en el Titanic, me parece buena…

La imagen de Hinata recargada en la baranda del mirador de Konoha regresó a su mente y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera erráticamente en su pecho.

_"Me gusta mucho venir aquí… me siento libre, siento que nada puede tumbarme…"_

Caminó en dirección al hombre que había escuchado hablar y se detuvo al ver que volteaba a verlo de manera extraña y que el otro hombre con el que conversaba estaba juntaba un poco las cejas e inflaba su pecho. Se reprimió por haberse acercado de esa manera tan brusca a esos hombres y de inmediato levantó las manos, en señal de que no tenía intenciones de pelear.

– ¿Dónde está el mirador?

Largó de pronto, notando la confusión en los rostros de ambos hombres y notando como uno levantaba la mano y apuntaba con el dedo hacia el frente; giró un poco, viendo la desolada calle a sus espaldas y al grupo de muchachos, que se le perdió de vista al girar en una de las calles. La voz de uno de los hombres lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Hacia allá, todo derecho, cinco cuadras hasta llegar a la avenida… ahí gira a la izquierda y camina derecho, será un largo tramo, estamos algo lejos del mirador…

Asintió en silencio, les agradeció y después corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde le habían indicado, al girar a la izquierda y, asegurarse que nadie lo veía, corrió por un edificio mediano hasta llegar al techo y de ahí comenzó a saltar. Después de varios minutos de andar saltando, dio con algo que parecía ser el mirador y le sorprendió ver que había un auto aparcado.

Pero el corazón se le congeló al ver la figura de Hinata, subirse a la baranda y después dejarse caer.

~oOo~

– Quiero volar.

Sonrió un poco ante el comentario y negó un poco. – ¿Puedes volar?

– No…

Se escuchó un ligero suspiro y después un gruñido, el silencio reinó en la habitación de nuevo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones y el de la aguja y el hilo atravesar la tela.

– Si tuviera mi capa.

Escuchó de pronto, seguido de un pesado suspiro; juntó las cejas unos momentos y siguió con su tarea.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– En la historia Kito lleva una capa y puede volar. Si yo tuviera mi capa…

Sonrió un poco y negó, de nuevo escuchó solo respiraciones y el hilo al atravesar la tela; se concentró en terminar de cocer, necesitaba dejar listo el pantalón antes de que cayera la noche… y el tiempo estaba encima de ella. Bajó su costura unos momentos y estiró los brazos, si le hubieran dicho que la costura y confección era tan cansada, jamás hubiera tenido aquella alocada idea, pero no le quedaba de otra y necesitaba el dinero.

– Hay alguien en la puerta.

Se giró un poco y vio al niño correr hacia la puerta, levantó la mirada unos momentos y se levantó de la silla; caminó por el pasillo y vio al pequeño, parado frente a la puerta y viéndola con curiosidad.

– Vamos, Mani, detrás de mami.

Notó que el rostro del pequeño comenzaba a deformarse y se acuclilló frente a él, le dio un ligero pinchazo en la nariz y esta vez el niño estalló, dejando un charco de agua en donde había estado. Estiró una pierna y giró un poco el cuerpo, con fuerza, sintiendo que golpeaba algo.

Se levantó rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente y sintió que la tomaban con fuerza por la cintura y que una mano le cubrió los labios. Intentó zafarse y usó el Ojo de la mente de Kagura para saber de quien se trataba.

Se quedó helada al reconocer aquel chakra. Sus manos, al igual que sus piernas, temblaron y sintió que dejaban de sostenerla, pero el agarre en su cintura la mantuvo a salvo de caer al suelo. Estaba en estado de shock.

– No esperaba más de la, antes, guardiana de la base de Orochimaru… ni siquiera puedo percibir el chakra del chiquillo.

Sintió que la mano que estaba sobre su boca se alejaba y apretó los labios con fuerza, después de unos segundos la mano sobre su cintura se aflojó un poco, permitiéndole que se moviera, pero no podía… estaba demasiado molesta como para poder encarar a su contrincante.

– Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… pareciera que apenas ayer Sasuke nos estaba reclutando.

Su labio tembló y se llevó una mano al rostro. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, apretar delicadamente durante unos momentos y después deslizarse hasta llegar a sus dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareada y sus piernas flaquearon; sintió como la tomaban en brazos y la alejaban del suelo.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con esa mirada púrpura que tenía años sin ver; no podía creerlo… era real, no era uno de esos sueños que tanto había tenido en los últimos años. Su respiración se agitó un poco y las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos.

– Suigetsu… qué…

El albino hizo un sonido para que la mujer guardara silencio; sonrió un poco, regresó a Karin al suelo y la abrazó con fuerza, aspiró el aroma de la mujer, el cual había extrañado por muchos años y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Karin tan solo pudo aferrarse a él y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran, rio unos momentos y cerró los ojos al sentir que el albino le besaba la frente.

– Mami… ¿quien es ese señor y por qué te está abrazando? – Preguntó un somnoliento y celoso niño de cabello rojizo.

Suigetsu y Karin dejaron de abrazarse, el albino volteó a ver al niño, con los ojos completamente grandes y los labios separados; Karin sonrió al ver la reacción del hombre y luego volteó a ver al pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente. Suigetsu tan solo observaba al pequeño, incrédulo, no podría creer que un ser tan pequeño pudiera conmocionarlo tanto.

– ¿Mami, quién es ese señor?

Karin sonrió y apoyó su mano en el pecho del albino antes de voltear a ver al pequeño y sonreírle aun más.

– Se llama Suigetsu… ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Suigetsu volteó a ver al niño y a Karin, sin saber exactamente que decir y luego observó al pequeño abrir la boca, formando una perfecta O, además lo veía con sorpresa.

– ¿¡Eres mi papá!?

Suigetsu apretó un poco los labios y asintió, sin poder hablar; observó al niño comenzar a convertirse en agua y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a el y tomarlo en sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza a la pequeña vida que acababa de descubrir. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza al pequeño.

Karin solo observó desde atrás la escena, con una pequeña sonrisa y las lágrimas bañando su rostro; le sonrió al pequeño que la veía incrédula y le reiteró que se trataba de su padre. Suigetsu sintió como el niño se recargaba en él y lo abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos. Se puso de pie de inmediato, sostuvo al niño con su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda se encargó de tomar a Karin de la mano, tirar de ella con fuerza y besarle de lleno en los labios. Al separarse de ella, recargó su frente en la de la mujer y con una mano le tomó por la nuca, asegurándose que ella no apartara la vista de él.

– Te amo tanto, mujer… gracias…

Karin sonrió y le abrazó. – Yo también te amo.

Suigetsu volteó a ver al niño y de nuevo le besó la cabeza; Karin solo dejó salir una risita y hundió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del albino. El niño sonrió y empezó a saltar de la emoción en los brazos de su padre, mientras lo bombardeaba con preguntas y se asombraba con cada respuesta.

Se sentaron en el sillón, Suigetsu no soltó a ninguno en ningún momento al niño. Sentía una calidez que había dejado de sentir tiempo atrás. Karin tan solo los observaba en silencio, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… se olvidó por completo de su alrededor, no importaba el pantalón o tener que ir al trabajo.

Solo importaba su familia… que ella y Suigetsu estaban juntos, estaban felices y seguían amándose como el primer día… y eso era lo único que importaba.

~oOo~

El nombre de la de ojos perlados retumbó, con la voz de Sasuke, por todo el lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke apareció en el barandal, justo en el punto en el que había visto a Hinata; observó hacia el agua desesperado, pero solo se encontró con un pequeño punto de espuma que desapareció rápidamente.

Pero de Hinata no había señas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando por completo el frío que había a su alrededor, solo atinó a quitarse la playera y el suéter y lanzarse al agua. La caída fue rápida y el choque de temperaturas por poco y lo ahogaba; sacó la cabeza y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, observó en todas direcciones y gritó el nombre de la ojiperla. Tomó aire y se sumergió, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y la sal hacía que sus ojos escocieran, pero no se detuvo en su búsqueda.

Salió de nuevo a la superficie y buscó a la muchacha, con la esperanza de que saliera de pronto a tomar aire, pero no salía y no se veían burbujas reventarse en la superficie por ningún lado. Tomó aire de nuevo y volvió a sumergirse; la desesperación estaba haciendo que el aire le durara poco en los pulmones, pero no podía dejar de buscarla.

Batió el agua desesperado y la buscó con el Sharingan por todos lados… pero no había rastro de la muchacha por ningún lado. Varias veces salió a tomar aire, en cada momento buscó con la mirada a la muchacha, la llamó más de cien veces y volvió a buscarla bajo el agua, hasta que una lancha con una enorme luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Levantó una mano para proteger sus ojos y vio la silueta de un hombre inclinarse.

– ¡Tome el salvavidas, lo ayudaremos a subir!

Negó y bajó la mano, les dio la espalda y volvió a gritar el nombre de la muchacha, sin obtener resultados. Escuchó al hombre repetirle las indicaciones que le había dado momentos antes y volvió a ignorarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sumergirse de nuevo, unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo obligaron a caer en una dura superficie. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver, molesto, a los hombres que le habían sacado del agua.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Se levantó e intentó lanzarse al agua de nuevo, pero se lo impidieron; sintió que lo cubrían con gruesas toallas e intentó quitárselas, desesperado.

– Señor, ¿está bien?

Detuvo sus movimientos y encaró al hombre que le había hablado. – ¡Mi novia saltó del puente, tengo que encontrarla!

Sintió unas fuertes manos chocar contra sus hombros y sintió algo cálido deslizarse por una de sus mejillas; apretó los dientes y observó el mar de nuevo, no se veía un solo cambio en la marea, no se escuchaba el sonido de alguien al salir del agua, mucho menos el de alguien tomando aire o nadando. Saltó al agua, pero los hombres alcanzaron a detenerlos y entre cinco lo lanzaron al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con una fuerza que lo dejó mareado y desubicado unos momentos.  
>Sus músculos temblaban a causa del frío, se sentía completamente entumido y no podía levantarse, el frío le estaba calando tanto en los huesos que había comenzado a tiritar a pesar de llevar encima algunas toallas secas. Temblando, se sentó, a pesar de la furia y la impotencia que sentía, su cuerpo no lograba calentarse; sus ojos escocieron y negó al escuchar las palabras de un hombre, que intentaba calmarlo.<p>

– Muchacho… no hay nada que hacer…

Negó y sintió que el cuerpo se le vaciaba, intentó golpear el suelo, pero sus músculos estaban atrofiados por el frío. Respiró con dificultad y balbuceó durante unos momentos, mientras luchaba contra dos hombres que estaban intentando mantenerlo sobre el bote. Jaló todo el aire que sus rígidos pulmones podían almacenar y gritó el nombre de la muchacha, aunque su grito fue interrumpido por la tos y los temblores que comenzaron a atacarlo.  
>Intentó hacer que el chakra circulara por todo su cuerpo, pero había perdido tanto calor que sus reservas peligraban. Se aferró a una de las gruesas toallas y buscó con la mirada, desesperado, algún indicio de Hinata en el agua, de nuevo. Sintió como aquel objeto comenzaba a moverse y las ganas de saltar al agua de nuevo lo embargaron, pero como momentos antes, aquellos hombres lo retuvieron con fuerza y amenazaron con sedarlo.<p>

– Toda la semana tuvimos temperaturas bajo cero, el agua está demasiado fría, es un milagro que usted siga vivo. Por favor beba esto.

No despegó la mirada del firmamento en ningún momento, ni siquiera para observar la humeante taza de café que le estaban ofreciendo, pero no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre y sentir más frío del que ya tenía. Por los temblores que sentía, era probable que un minuto más en el agua y hubiera sufrido una fuerte hipotermia, sino era que ya la padecía.

– Buscaremos el cuerpo.

Y tal como lo prometieron, buscaron el cuerpo, pero no apareció esa noche, ni el día siguiente, ni los que le sucedieron a ese.

* * *

><p><strong>Me odian más que antes, lo se... ¿Merezco reviews? Eso sigo sin saberlo.<strong>

Pues casi no la cuento muchachos, por poco y se quedan sin escritora por otro largo rato, pero bueno, la situación me permitió seguir escribiendo y aquí estoy. Tenía pensado que este fuera el fin, pero no soy tan mala :) Así que el próximo capítulo nos despedimos de esta historia :') Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus hermosos comentarios.

**Contestación a Review sin cuenta:**

**Princesshina:** Hello! Ya está la continuación y tus plegarias fueron escuchadas :) Hanabi puede ser una ternura cuando se deja c: y pues, en mi historia Hiashi es malo porque... tiene una manera distorsionada de lo que es el amor y eso es algo que encuentro fascinante, aunque no cuando me afecta e.e jajajajaja creo que a nadie le gustaría un amor distorsionado como ese jajajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, espero leerte pronto :D Te mando un beso y un abrazo!

**Byakuhina:** Hola! Tus deseos son órdenes, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y quiero aclarar que por más tiempo que tarde en actualizar, no abandonaría la historia :) Me alegra que te guste como escribo y que te guste la historia c: y todo, me alegra mucho en verdad. Y con lo de tu historia, solo se necesita un poco de practica y muchos conocimientos en redacción (que sinceramente no tengo jajajajajaja), pero si te esmeras verás que será genial :D No te agüites comparándote con otros escritores, nunca serás igual a alguien más, así que tu trabajo siempre deberá ser diferente :) Ánimo! Te mando un abrazo, muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Kattya:** Que tal? :) Antes que nada, como debo pronunciar tu nombre? "Katia" o "Kat-ya" soy muy rara, lo se :( jajaja! Bueno, me alegra que la flojera haya desaparecido en este capítulo y que hayas dejado tu comentario c: en verdad me anima mucho leer a nuevos nombres en los comentarios :') Espero que este capítulo no te deje tan alterada, pero estoy segura que vas a querer ahorcarme jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Espero leerte de nuevo, besos, hasta luego!

**Gracias por su apoyo, a pesar de lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser :)**

**Chipikroou**


	36. Capítulo 34

**Actualizando: Lunes, 25 de Marzo.**

**Disclaimmer: Esta historia es mía,todo aquel que decida plagiarla pagará caras las consecuencias, me gusta cuidar lo que es mío y soy muy egoísta con mis logros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34 – "Siempre."<strong>

_Sasuke volvió, completamente destrozado y sin ninguna esperanza, después de buscar sin descanso a Hinata en aquel lugar tan extraño. Recordó que después de dos días comenzaron a circular por las calles algunas personas repartiendo hojas de papel en las que estaba el rostro de la Hyuuga, sus datos y número de teléfono a donde podían comunicarse si llegaban a verla. De algún modo esa acción tan débil le había subido el ánimo, tenía la esperanza de que alguna persona la encontrara por ahí y llamara, para informarles donde se encontraba la muchacha… pero eso nunca sucedió. _

_También buscó en hospitales, refugios, casas de ayuda, bajo los puentes, en las carreteras, callejuelas, callejones… cualquier lugar que pudiera darle algún tipo de protección a la muchacha, pero en ningún lado la encontraron y de algún modo le había alegrado de sobremanera no haberla encontrado en la morgue. Recordaba lo fuerte que su corazón había latido al descubrir los rostros de los cadáveres y no reconocer a ninguno._

_Las pequeñas circulares se convirtieron en cortos televisivos, enormes espectaculares y fotografías de la muchacha en los diarios de mayor circulación; además su nombre y fotografía había aparecido al fin en las listas de los hospitales, de los refugios y de todo lugar al que la muchacha pudiera ir a dar en caso de que anduviera deambulando sin recordar a donde pertenecía. Pero la muchacha jamás apareció y después de buscarla por tres meses, Sasuke volvió a Konoha. _

_Derrotado._

_Recordaba la manera en que Hanabi le había tomado por el cuello de la camisa, agitándolo con fuerza, mientras le gritaba en la cara y le pedía explicaciones, completamente furiosa y fuera de si misma._

– _¿¡Cómo que no sabes dónde está mi hermana!?_

_La mejilla volvía a arderle con fuerza. _

– _¡Dijiste que no regresarías sin ella! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí entonces?!_

_De nuevo lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, mientras su mirada acusadora perforaba al Uchiha, volviéndolo la persona menos capaz del mundo. Su abdomen volvía a sufrir los daños del Juken. _

– _¡Voy a encontrarla Sasuke y no dejaré que se acerque a ti jamás!_

_Sasuke tan solo levantó la mirada, incapaz de contarle lo que realmente había pasado a la castaña y agachó un poco el rostro al sentir que la mirada Neji le congelaba las entrañas como nunca antes una mirada lo había logrado. _

– _Patético._

_Ese tono de voz había logrado desarmarlo por completo y volverlo el ninja más vulnerable de los cinco países. _

– _¡Ponte de pie!_

_Hizo caso, no porque fuera algo que el quisiera, sino porque el fuerte agarre de Neji le había obligado y el, bajo los efectos de la impotencia que sentía, se dejó hacer por el Hyuuga, que sin decirle nada, le soltó un fuerte golpe a la cara que lo mandó al suelo. Y ahí se quedó, sobre sus rodillas, viendo el suelo, incapaz de levantar la mirada o de siquiera moverse, a pesar de que una fina brisa comenzaba a humedecerle la piel. _

_Se quedó escuchando como se alejaban los primos Hyuuga, en completo silencio, emanando un chakra furioso que alarmaba a cualquiera que pasara a lado de ellos. Les dedicó una última mirada y dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás, encarando las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer con fuerza sobre el y lo empapaban. _

_No tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del suelo si Hinata no iba a volver… era increíble que él, Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más fuertes y antiguos de la historia de la hoja, estuviera en ese estado tan deplorable y todo por una mujer._

Suspiró y levantó la mirada, saliendo de sus recuerdos, enfrentándose a un oscuro pasillo; estiró la mano con pereza y a empujar el pequeño interruptor se iluminaron de inmediato pequeños candiles, que le dejaron ver el corto pasillo de diez metros que doblaba en ambas direcciones. Caminó en silencio, estaba cansado, llevaba todo el día lidiando con los problemas del trabajo y solo quería hundirse en la soledad y el silencio de su casa.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al jardín y al deslizar la puerta, la luz solar de las siete de la tarde iluminó el débilmente el pasillo; Sasuke caminó un poco y se sentó en la orilla, a lado de las escaleras y observó al frente, en silencio, como lo hacía siempre a esa hora.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se dedicó a escuchar el murmullo del césped al ser mecido por el viento; no sonrió, ni hizo gesto alguno, su semblante siguió tan frío e impenetrable como lo era siempre, pero estaba disfrutando de ese momento, aunque sintiendo el vacío y la ausencia. Abrió los ojos y recordó la vez que Hinata se había paseado por su casa, aquel día, después de la fiesta en la que rechazó a Hayato.

_Escuchó pasos detrás de él y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar de soslayo; no gruñó, ni juntó las cejas o hizo un gesto despectivo al reconocer a la dueña de esos pasos, tan solo se dedicó a seguir observando al frente y a sentir como la lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza en todo el cuerpo. El sonido de otros pasos tampoco lo inmuto, ni siquiera saber que no sentía el chakra de ninguno de ellos le alarmó, en esos momentos no le importaba nada._

– _Teme…_

_No contestó, tan solo ahogó un suspiró y fingió que no se había percatado de ninguno de ellos, permaneció con la espalda rígida y la mirada hacia el frente. Sintió que la lluvia dejaba de golpearle con fuerza y que algo suave y tibió le cubría los hombros y la espalda. Sus parpados cayeron un poco, por alguna razón sentirse protegido tan solo le hundió más en ese estado catatónico._

– _Sasuke, vamos a casa, te daré algo para el resfriado._

_No se movió, ni siquiera tembló del frío que sentía._

– _Anda, teme, vamos a encontrar una solución. ¡Verás que si!_

_Por primera vez su cuerpo reaccionó, fue su cuello, quien obligó a su cabeza a moverse una vez hacia el lado izquierdo y al derecho, fue el único movimiento que hizo; sus ojos no se cerraron, su cuerpo no tembló de frío, sus manos no golpearon el suelo._

– _Olvida lo que te haya dicho el pesado de Neji… _

– _O la loca de Hanabi._

– _Tenemos que encargarnos de tu abdomen y de esa nariz. Anda, Sasuke, ya haz dejado pasar demasiado tiempo… con suerte no quedará tan chueca._

_No importaban sus músculos abdominales, ni la fractura de la nariz. Hinata estaba en algún lugar, seguramente sufriendo alguna fractura que nadie le había ayudado a sanar… todo porque el no había sido capaz de encontrarla, había fracasado en su promesa de protegerla siempre, ¿por qué dejaría que alguien más le protegiera a él? No lo merecía. _

_Sintió que lo tomaban por los brazos y lo obligaban a levantarse y se zafó de ambos, empujándolos lejos de él; de nuevo la lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza. La mirada se le nubló por unos segundos al ver los rostros distorsionados por la preocupación y el pesar de sus mejores amigos. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, se quitó la toalla de encima y se la arrojó con fuerza al Uzumaki, que había comenzado a caminar hacia él._

– _No necesito su protección, ni su lástima._

_Sakura suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. – Sasuke no seas imbécil, ven con nosotros ya._

_Volteó a ver a la muchacha de cabello rosa y se quedó completamente serio al notar que estaba enojada. Volteó a ver a Naruto y notó que el rubio estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía los ojos cerrados; genial, ahora iban a sermonearlo por su incompetencia. Lo único que le faltaba. Y por alguna razón no soportó esas actitudes tan serias._

– _¿Me van a sermonear? – Preguntó en un tono ácido. – No hace falta, se en que fallé, se en que necesito mejorar y-…_

– _¡Cállate ya, Sasuke!_

_Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al sentir que Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza y que Naruto le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Bajó la mirada y sus brazos subieron despacio, hasta rodear la espalda de la muchacha de cabello rosado; cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes, no lloraba, ni iba a hacerlo. Agradeció que esos dos idiotas fueran sus mejores amigos._

Una ligera sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios, se sentía un poco nostálgico. De aquel día en que había regresado de Londres con los brazos vacíos ya habían pasado quince años; entrecerró un poco los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, el solo recordar aquel día sentía que la sangre volvía a estancársele en las venas. Respiró profundo y decidió deshacerse de malos recuerdos, no estaba de humor para recordar aquellos días; se dedicó a observar su jardín, a sentir la tranquilidad que aquel pequeño espacio le brindaba.

Se quedó cerca de media hora, meditando los pendientes de los que debía encargarse el siguiente día y recordando si tenía alguna cita que no hubiera anotado en la agenda, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo y no sabía que era. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y se levantó, entró a la casa y deslizó la puerta con cuidado, caminó por el pasillo oscuro en silencio, hasta llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación.

Era agradable llegar a su casa después de todo el ajetreo del trabajo, siempre había preferido el silencio y la tranquilidad, pero en el departamento de investigaciones era extraño poder tener un día que reuniera alguna de esas características, más si trabajabas a lado de Ino, que era una completa gritona, amante del escándalo que parecía no conocer lo que el silencio era.

Ahogó un bostezo y sintió que algo le golpeaba el brazo, abrió los ojos y se quedó parado frente a la puerta, no sentía la presencia de quien le había arrojado aquello. Bajó la mirada y vio que había una piedra en el suelo, se giró lentamente y activó el Sharingan, no era común que las piedras golpearan a uno solo porque si… en realidad no era común que se movieran solas. Desactivó el Byakugan al recordar que Sakura y Naruto le habían dicho que esa semana irían a cenar, no recordaba el día, así que probablemente eran ellos quienes estaban molestándolo.

– ¿Naruto?

Escuchó un fuerte portazo, seguido del sonido de unos pasos acelerados por alguno de los pasillos; se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano y dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Adiós paz y tranquilidad. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó, en una genuina sonrisa y después de unos segundos sintió que unos brazos le apretaban el cuello con fuerza.

– ¡Sorpresa!

Sonrió un poco más y giró un poco el rostro, topándose con unos oscuros ojos sonrientes. Sintió que le liberaban el cuello y de pronto se encontró sumergido en relatos, que provenían de tres niños; los observó, escuchando lo que tenían que decirle y observando la manera en que la más pequeña se movía y le decía asombrada lo que había pasado.

– ¡No es cierto! – Dijo un niño de doce años, haciendo renegar a la de cuatro.

– ¡Claro que si!

– Que no. – Comentó uno niño de ocho años, uniéndose a su hermano.

Comenzaron a pelear los tres niños y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, ese era el único escándalo que no le molestaba (tanto) y sus sonrisa creció más al ver que los menores se quedaban en completo silencio y que abrían grandes los ojos, justo después de que una suave voz se escuchara detrás de el. Como si se tratara de magia, los tres niños le dieron un rápido beso en la mejilla a su padre y corrieron a alguna parte de la casa.

Se giró lentamente y vio a una mujer caminar de la mano de la niña de cuatro años. Los siguió en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de estar y se quedo parado en la entrada, había esperado un completo desorden, maletas por todos lados, bolsas sobre los sillones, juguetes y ropa regados en el suelo. Pero se encontró con un pastel y un enorme letrero, que obviamente habían hecho sus hijos, colgado de pared a pared.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!

Gritaron los tres a todo pulmón y luego corrieron a él, para entregarle un regalo cada quien y abrazarlo con fuerza; los recibió en sus brazos gustoso, sin poder evitar que la nostalgia de momentos antes se disipara de su corazón y que tan solo le quedara un sentimiento de pertenencia tan grande, que le embargaba por completo y le hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo que había pensado momentos atrás. Había olvidado que era su cumpleaños ese día, desde que se habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos, el había estado contando los días que llevaban ellos lejos de casa y no se había detenido a pensar en que ese mes cumpliría años.

– ¡Hey, yo también lo quiero felicitar!

Sasuke soltó a los niños y sonrió un poco al levantar la mirada y ver que su esposa le entregaba una caja delicadamente envuelta en papel de regalo blanco y que llevaba un enorme moño negro encima. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo dejó de lado, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para abrazarla con fuerza, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, mientras hundía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su mujer.

– Feliz c-…

– Te eché mucho de menos, Hinata. – Interrumpió.

Hinata separó los labios y volteó a ver la cabeza de Sasuke, sonrió ampliamente y lo estrechó un poco más contra ella; cerró los ojos y acarició con delicadeza la espalda de Sasuke, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que hizo que los menores soltaran pequeñas risitas y luego murmuraran cosas como "que asco" y "vámonos de aquí".

– Yo también te eché mucho de menos…

_Abrió los ojos y vio que el impacto sería dentro de pronto, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza y jaló cuanto aire le cupo en los pulmones; sintió el fuerte impacto que casi le destrozaba los pies y la helada agua congelarle hasta la médula, sintió como todo el aire que había atesorado en sus pulmones salía de sus labios en un grito que ahogó el agua, además podía sentir sus extremidades tornarse cada segundo que pasaba más rígidas, si no salía pronto del agua moriría ahogada por no poder volver a la superficie. _

_Los ojos le escocían un poco, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, pero no podía creer la enorme oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida. La falta de oxigeno comenzaba a marearla y la rigidez en sus músculos no le permitían avanzar bastante. Haberse tirado de aquel puente había sido una mala idea, no podía creer que estuviera tan desesperada como para cometer un acto tan estúpido; braceó con más fuerza y sintió que el pecho le dolía por la falta de aire. Si no llegaba pronto a la superficie moriría ahogada, lo sabía. _

_Sus labios se separaron un poco e intentaron obtener algo de aire, dentro de la confusión que la falta de oxigeno comenzaba a causarle y sintió como le ardía todo en cuanto el agua entró en su organismo. Se llevó una mano al cuello y pataleó dos veces antes de rendirse por completo en su lucha a nado, no lograría salir a tiempo; juntó las manos, recordando los pasos (aunque no muy bien) para poder transportarse… si la memoria no le fallaba, en cuestión de segundos estaría sobre la superficie._

_Se concentró lo más que pudo, recordó con claridad el lugar en el que quería estar y después de realizar el sello y hacer uso de su chakra, una extraña sensación de vacío la rodeo, antes de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeara, haciéndola sentir frío; jaló aire y empezó a toser, seguía confundida y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver que miles de luces pasaban de largo, junto con el viento que le golpeaba con fuerza._

_El jutsu no tardaba más de unos cuantos segundos en llevarla a su paradero, estaba segura que llevaba más del tiempo común. ¿Había muerto? No tenía la más mínima idea, intentó separar sus manos, pero parecía que estaban pegadas una a la otra con alguna clase de pegamento súper efectivo; juntó un poco las cejas y cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir un fuerte tirón, que la llevó en otra dirección. Estaba tan confundida que sentía que llevaba horas en ese lugar, pero de pronto sentía que no llevaba más de un minuto así._

_Un fuerte resplandor la hizo cerrar los ojos y después de unos segundos sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y la cabeza; abrió los ojos y notó que todo estaba bañado en un extraño color azul o verde y que las cosas giraban lentamente a su alrededor. Estiró una mano hacia el frente, pero no alcanzó a verla, todo su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse y una sensación de dolor comenzó a atacarle la cabeza. _

_Un ligero golpe en la frente le molestó, apretó los ojos y al abrirlos un suspiro de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, tan solo veía puntos de colores moverse frente a ella. Se llevó una mano a la frente y parpadeó varias veces, intentando deshacerse de aquellos colores que no le dejaban ver donde se encontraba. De pronto comenzó a sentir más golpecitos en el cuerpo y reconoció el sonido de la lluvia._

_Se sentó de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado y un fuerte mareo la atacó y le nubló la vista, pero unos segundos bastaron para que su visión volviera a la normalidad y observó incrédula su alrededor, al notar el lugar en que se encontraba; observó su vestimenta, llevaba puesta la ropa que había elegido para ir al club nocturno. Se llevó una mano a la frente y vio que de ella pendía algo, alejó la mano y vio el brazalete que Danielle le había obsequiado._

_Levantó la mirada y observó los árboles que había sobre ella, además del cielo gris y las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo; regresó la mirada al suelo y se levantó lentamente. Caminó despacio, sintiéndose extraña, ajena a su alrededor y perdida, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, pero si recordaba a donde había querido ir… no se parecía en nada a ese lugar. _

_Anduvo en silencio bajo la lluvia, hasta que encontró una bolsa de plástico, la tomó y se la echó encima, protegiéndose un poco de la lluvia con eso y rogando por no pescar pronto un resfriado. Se detuvo unos momentos al escuchar un cambio en el sonido de la lluvia y levantó la mirada, frente a ella estaba una muchacha, cubierta en un rompe vientos y que no dejaba de observarla con una mirada extraña._

– _¿Hinata?_

_Se quedó en silencio y luego de unos momentos asintió, observó a la muchacha correr hacia ella y en cuanto la capucha de la muchacha cayó sobre sus hombros y espalda pudo reconocerla; sintió como la estrechaba con fuerza y se quedó observando al frente, sintiéndose vacía._

– _¡Llevamos semanas buscándote! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

_Hinata se encogió de hombros y fingió alegría._

– _No lo se…_

_La muchacha la bombardeó con preguntas, ella tan solo respondió con mentiras; después de estar conversando por unos minutos, la muchacha la guió hasta la carretera, ahí la recibieron con abrazos y las mismas preguntas que había hecho la muchacha antes. Los observó a todos con sus rostros alegres y aliviados, pero por alguna razón eso no ayudaba al vacío que estaba sintiendo. _

_La llevaron al hospital, donde la revisaron por completo y luego de decidir que se encontraba bien, tuvo un encuentro con las autoridades, que querían saber que era lo que había sucedido exactamente… en ese momento fue cuando sintió que el corazón terminaba de desaparecerle, habían mencionado el nombre de Sasuke, que había admitido ser su novio y les había contado que había saltado del puente. Por desgracia de ese muchacho no habían sabido nada desde tres días atrás._

_Fueron semanas de extenuantes cuestionarios de la policía y aburridas sesiones con un especialista que intentaba hacerla recuperar su memoria, cuando decidieron dejar aquello por la paz, Hinata llegó a su casa, donde la recibieron como a una reina y se encargaron de que tuviera todas las comodidades posibles. No volvió a la universidad, no salió a ningún lado, se quedó en casa, sumergida en sus pensamientos y buscando en su computador alguna manera de volver a Konoha._

_No llevaba mucho en su investigación, tan solo tenía lo que sabía sobre la transportación y lo que recordaba sobre sus investigaciones en Konoha; cada día comía menos, sus amigos llamaban y ella jamás les contestaba y era extraño que bajara a comer con sus padres. Su madre le visitaba por lo menos cuatro veces al día a su habitación y le hacía preguntas que ella contestaba con evasivas y siempre que le cuestionaban sobre la investigación ella les decía que era un proyecto científico del que sabrían después y que no la molestaran._

_Aquella mañana de Febrero había despertado diferente, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Se duchó, por primera vez en tres semanas bajó a desayunar con sus padres y permaneció a la mesa unos minutos, antes de excusarse y volver a su habitación, prendió el computador y leyó lo que tenía guardado. Apretó un poco los labios y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza… la respuesta no la encontraría nunca en internet. Escuchó a su padre decirle que saldrían toda la tarde y que habían dejado dinero para que ordenara algo de comer, les contestó con un "está bien" y los escuchó partir._

_Regresó su atención al computador y lo cerró de mala gana, llevaba semanas buscando y no encontraba nada. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al notar que había una persona parada en la calle frente a su casa, aparentemente no dejaba de observar en su dirección. Se inclinó hacia la ventana y abrió grandes los ojos al ver que desaparecía frente a sus ojos; se levantó y caminó hacia la otra ventana, esperando poder verlo, pero nada… la calle estaba desierta. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró las cortinas, preocupada, había escuchado en las noticias que había reportes sobre una persona que vigilaba las casas y al parecer entraba en ellas._

– _No seas absurda, te puedes defender._

_Rodó la mirada y salió de su habitación, harta de tanto encierro. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la biblioteca, tomó uno de los libros de su padre y comenzó a leer. Se sumergió en la lectura, olvidándose por completo del tiempo y de su investigación, Taylor Caldwell siempre había logrado desprenderla de sus malestares; pasó la página tranquilamente, aunque un poco más consciente de su alrededor, continuó con su lectura durante unos minutos, hasta que el libro salió volando de sus manos al escuchar las campanadas del reloj, que indicaba que eran ya las cuatro de la tarde._

_Se levantó de la silla y con manos temblorosas tomó el libro del suelo, observó el reloj enfadada y regresó el libro a su lugar… se había olvidado de su alrededor de tal manera que las horas habían pasado volando y ni siquiera había escuchado al estúpido reloj anunciar las horas que iban pasando. Se rascó un poco la cabeza, mientras salía de la biblioteca y escuchó a su estómago hacer ruidos, caminó a la cocina y al abrir el refrigerador y encontrarlo vacío recordó que sus padres le habían dejado dinero. _

_Después de meditar por unos minutos lo que quería comer, llamó al lugar y ordenó, cortó la llamada y caminó a la sala de estar. Recordó el escalofriante encuentro de aquella mañana y se fijó por la ventana, pero no había nadie afuera; apretó los labios y cerró las cortinas, se sentía un poco más tranquila de ese modo. Encendió la chimenea y se recostó en la alfombra. _

_Pensaba en todo lo que recordaba, en lo que podía hacer y en una manera de poder volver a Konoha… pero no encontraba algo concreto que le ayudara a estar cien por ciento segura y no quería ir a parar a cualquier lugar, como ya le había pasado días atrás. Sonrió, con ironía, hacía unos meses había estado luchando por poder volver a Londres y ahora estaba ideando una manera de volver a Konoha… en verdad no sabía si le resultaba gracioso o patético. Suspiró profundo e ignoró su móvil, que comenzaba a vibrar._

– _¿Qué hacer?_

_Levantó la mirada y observó el techo en silencio, no tenía idea de cómo hacer fluir el chakra para poder regresar a Konoha… por lo que recordaba que había leído, transportarse en el espacio, el tiempo y la dimensión era algo más complicado y si no se realizaba correctamente podría, incluso, perder la vida. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó unos momentos… había sido un error olvidarse de aquella investigación._

_Cerró los ojos y recordó a Sasuke, a Hanabi y a Neji; las lágrimas se formaron detrás de sus párpados y su corazón se apretó un poco. No quería imaginarse como había reaccionado la castaña, ni siquiera se permitía pensar en eso. Recordó que habían mencionado a Sasuke y el corazón se le contrajo un poco, el Uchiha se había ido de ahí después de buscarla sin descanso… por lo que le habían contado le había buscado día y noche, y le habían obligado a comer y a descansar. _

_Hizo un ligero mohín y apretó sus manos sobre su rostro, deseando aparecer mágicamente de nuevo en Konoha. _

_El sonido del timbre retumbando por toda la casa la hizo saltar; se llevó una mano al pecho y se sentó en el suelo, recordando si ese día tenía visitas o si sus padres habían mencionado algo de ello, pero de inmediato se regañó por haber olvidado que había encargado comida. _

_Se levantó del suelo, tomó el dinero que estaba en la mesa y caminó a la puerta, arrastraba los pies y se mecía de un lado a otro, en un ademán que denotaba su apatía y desinterés. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiró profundo y se encomendó a los cielos, no tenía ganas de atender a ese repartidor. Suspiró y abrió la puerta._

_Recibió un fuerte golpe de viento frío que le hizo temblar por completo. Se quedó con la mirada clavada al frente, en un muchacho que sostenía una pizza y le saluda con una sonrisa de lado._

– _Buenas tardes, entrega especial para la señorita Ducloud._

_Se quedó en silencio, observando la sonrisa burlona y sintiendo que sus cejas se juntaban un poco. Se sentía un poco estúpida por lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba molesta y fastidiada… intentó convencerse que era ese estúpido atuendo el que la estaba fastidiando sobremanera._

– _¿Es usted la señorita Ducloud? _

_Juntó las cejas y apretó el agarre que tenía en la puerta. El muchacho tan solo la veía, con una sonrisa cordial, que estaba lejos de parecerle cordial a la muchacha de ojos claros._

– _¿O debo decir Hyuuga?_

_Hinata no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, tan solo sintió que la rodeaban por la cintura y después de eso un beso en los labios. La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y se tardó un poco en reaccionar, se alejó del muchacho en cuanto lo reconoció y se llevó las manos al pecho._

– _¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

– _Vine por ti… ¿no es obvio?_

_Sasuke bajó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado, la tomó por la cintura y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella. La besó despacio, sintiendo como ella correspondía el beso de manera torpe, pero después de unos momentos le abrazaba con fuerza y comenzaba a besarle. Se alejó de ella unos instantes y juntó su frente con la de ella, respiró profundo, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su garganta; levantó la mirada y la vio a los ojos. _

– _No vuelvas a hacerme esto._

_Hinata negó y un ligero sollozo escapó de sus labios, se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha y volvió a besarlo, sintiendo que todo aquello era irreal y que pronto despertaría en su cama. Sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura y se aferró con fuerza al muchacho, no quería soltarlo, temía que fuera a desaparecer o que ella fuera a despertar. Después de unos momentos, los besos se detuvieron y al abrir los ojos sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza._

– _No podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti. Cásate conmigo._

_Hinata se quedó en silencio, las lágrimas escurrían una tras otra por sus mejillas y el corazón le latía de nuevo en el pecho. Sentía que esa sensación de vacío desaparecía de su interior y que una ligera calidez se posaba de nuevo en su pecho; le sonrió al muchacho y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga. Dejó salir una risa y asintió._

_Sasuke solo se dedicó a observarla, no le había soltado en ningún momento y solo atinó a apretar un poco más el abrazo en el que la tenía aprisionada. Sonrió al notar que ella comenzaba a sonrojarse, como siempre lo hacía y le dio un beso en la frente, sintiendo que hacía una eternidad que no lo hacía y que de haber tardado un poco más jamás hubiera podido hacerlo de nuevo. _

_Entonces recordó lo que había pasado en la noche y se alejó de ella, le clavó la mirada severa en los ojos y la tomó por los hombros._

– _Ayer estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez, no quiero saber porque lo hiciste. ¿Qué pensaste al saltar de ese puente? Ni siquiera tenías intenciones de aterrizar sobre el agua. Creo que mis entrenamientos…_

_Hinata se rio unos momentos, ignorando la manera en que el Uchiha la veía, con las cejas juntas y aparentemente a punto de estallar de la ira. Escuchó que retomaba su sermón, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó de lleno en los labios, obligándolo a callarse; estaba consciente que esa, probablemente, era la única vez que escucharía a Sasuke hablar tanto y sin pensar, pero no le importaba. Se separó de él después de unos minutos y se mordió el labio, mientras lo veía a los ojos._

– _¿Me perdonas?_

_Sasuke solo pudo tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos y besarle la cabeza… claro que la perdonaba, había estado a punto de perderla tantas veces, que ya no se daría el lujo de perderla de vista… así tuviera que abrazarla para toda la vida, no le importaba, ella no se alejaría de el nunca más. Le dio un beso en la frente, luego otro en la mejilla y después se alejó de ella, para verla a los ojos. _

– _Vámonos de aquí…_

_Hinata volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Sasuke tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios y que al voltearla a ver, por primera vez, no estaba ese ligero fantasma de frialdad en sus ojos. _

– _A donde solo seamos tú y yo… _Siempre.

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar a Sasuke decir aquello y al voltear a verlo se quedó seria al notar que el tenía los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, idéntica a la de aquel día en que había regresado por ella. Sonrió ampliamente, por igual y le dio un beso en la frente a su marido, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Sasuke tan solo se dedico a disfrutar del contacto con su esposa y de las peleas infantiles que podían escucharse en alguna parte de la casa. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido por Hinata, a pesar de las restricciones de la hokage, ni de las fuertes disputas que sostuvo con Hiashi al volver… todo había valido la pena al final. Abrió los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata, se alejó de ella y la observó, orgulloso de haberla encontrado.

– ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hinata asintió y soltó un suspiro. – Siempre. No podría olvidarlo, así me borraran la memoria toda la vida.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la sonrisa le tembló un poco, amenazando con convertirse en una risa; respiró profundo y volvió a besar a Hinata en los labios… todo había valido la pena. Al terminar el beso Hinata solo sonrió y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Sasuke, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

Sin duda, para Sasuke, luchar por Hinata y dejar su orgullo de lado había sido la mejor elección de su vida. Para Hinata, enfrentarse a su padre y olvidar su sumisión, habían sido el mejor cambio. Ninguno podía arrepentirse de haber hecho un cambio tan grande en sus maneras de ser y en sus vidas.

Todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena al _final._

* * *

><p><p>

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**

Se nos terminó la historia... La verdad no quería actualizar el capítulo, pero no se merecen semejante suplicio, así que aquí está. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me duele terminar esta historia, pero ya tengo un proyecto en mente, espero que de frutos. Bueno, dejando las demás cosas de lado, ¿qué les pareció la historia? Mejor dicho, el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad es un capítulo importante, en caso de que hayan quedado dudas o inconformidades pueden hacer un comentario al respecto y con gusto editaré el capítulo (ha decir verdad, he empezado a editar la historia... así que quien sabe, igual y después vuelva a subir los capítulo).

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, POR SEGUIRME Y POR LEERME, ADEMÁS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU INFINITA PACIENCIA, QUE HA SIDO BASTANTE, LOS AMO Y SON LO MEJORES LECTORES DEL MUNDO! LES DESEO LO MEJOR :'D La verdad no soy de muchas palabras cuando alguna sensación me está colmando, así que... espero esto les de una ligera idea de mi gratitud :)

**Gracias, en verdad no se que decir... ¡nos leemos luego!**

**Chipikroou**


End file.
